Decepticus Rex
by RK-Striker-JK-5
Summary: the Ark and Nemesis crash on separate planets and the crews sleep for an extra two million years, waking up in a galaxy far, far away. Crossover between G1 and Star Wars, right before the NJO novel Star By Star.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of this.**  
**

**Chapter One: Deep Sleep**

_Six Million Years before the Battle of Yavin_

Optimus Prime's blue optics gazed out across the blasted cityscape of Iacon and, as much as a large robot could, let out a sigh. The Autobots and Decepticons had been fighting for well over 602,409 vorns-and what had it gained either faction? Cybertron was a blasted wasteland of ruined buildings and crate-filled terrain. He turned back to the largest structure within ten kilometers; the launch pad for the _Ark_. He walked back to the structure, huge even by the standards of his species.

Prime walked up and was greeted his second in command, Prowl. The slightly smaller Autobot fell into step right behind Prime. "The _Ark's_ just about ready for launch, but we don't know if Megatron knows about this." 

Prime looked up at the huge starship and, beneath his faceplate, smiled. "He knows, Prowl." His gaze drifted up the _Ark_. "He knows." The two walked over to an elevator embedded in the launch gantry and rode it to the top. "Is everyone aboard?" 

Prowl cross-checked the reference files in his hard drive and correlated that information with the link he had to the _Ark's_ internal sensors. "We're the last ones." Prime nodded. The elevator door opened, allowing the two entrance to the Ark's bridge.

Bluestreak sat at the pilot controls, his hands twitching in either nervousness or servo misfires. "Where do you think we're going, eh? I mean, I know Prime's got a plan and all, but I wonder what it is, you know? And there's so many friends on board!" He leaned back and looked about the bridge. "Man, we've got Gears and Ratchet and Bumblebee and-" 

A yellow Autobot next to him leaned over and swatted him on the head. "Will you shut up, Bluestreak?" 

The mostly-silver robot rubbed his head and resumed his post. "Sorry, Sunstreaker. I guess I'm just a bit excited." Sunstreaker rolled his optics and settled back in his chair.

Prime walked up to the command chair just forward of the center of the room. He sat down and pressed a few buttons on the armrest, calling up a holographic image of the local area. He grimaced beneath his face mask as he saw something speeding away from Iacon. _Well, nothing I can do about that now _he thought to himself. Off to the side, an older warrior by the name of Ironhide looked over. "You okay, boss?" He drawled out.

Prime shook his head. "No, old friend. Still, we must continue on." We checked the display again and saw green lights across the board. "Launch in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…ignition!"

The five main thrusters of the _Ark_ ignited, sending the flattened arrowhead climbing out of Cybertron's atmosphere and into deep space. It would not be alone for long, however.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron stood in the command center of Decepticon territory and observed Laserbeak's return. His three lieutenants, Starscream, Shockwave and Soundwave stood around him in a semi-circle as he planned his next move. "Prime thinks he can find new energy deposits on other planets, eh? All he'll find is a burial ground for the Autobots."

Air Commander Starscream crossed his arms and kicked at some errant dust. "Why didn't we attack the Ark while it was on the ground? We could've wiped out the entire Autobot command structure in one fell swoop!"

Starscream never even saw Megatron move. One moment, Megatron was standing stock-still, his servo-motors not even twitching. The next, Megatron's right hand had grabbed onto the air commander's neck and shoved him back. "And if we do that, then we'll never find out if Prime and his lackeys found any sort of new energy deposits." he let go and motioned to the walls of the room. "We need energy, Starscream. And we need it now." The leader of the Decepticons clenched his fist. "We launch now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prime let himself relax a bit after the first few breems of the flight. The_Ark_ was humming along smoothly and Megatron was nowhere to be seen. Bluestreak turned from the navigator's station and spoke. "I think we're in the clear, Optimus. There's no sign-" 

The relatively young Autobot was interrupted by Ironhide, Prime's trusted right hand. "Don't get yer hopes up, kid! Megatron knows we're off, and I betcha the Nemesis is on its way."

The_Ark_ rocked as the Decepticon flagship _Nemesis_ closed in behind it. Bluestreak glared at Ironhide. "Thanks, you tin-plated buffoon! You brought this on us!" 

Ironhide shook a fist at the younger 'bot while steadying himself on the back of Prime's command chair. 

Prime's blue optics looked over the sensor screens embedded in his armrest and silently groaned. "Bluestreak, evasive maneuvers. Sunstreaker, bring the main cannons online." 

The yellow robot sitting in front of Prime nodded and his hands danced across the controls. A feral grin crossed Sunstreaker's mouth as the targeting scope came up. "This will be fun…"

Several hatches on the dorsal surface of the _Ark_ opened, revealing wicked-looking laser cannons. They swiveled and peppered the underside of the _Nemesis_ with sapphire energy bolts. The violet-colored warship shuddered under the impact, but it held its course. Megatron snarled and shouted over alarm klaxons and damage reports. "Close in! I want Prime's head on a platter!"

Even as the _Nemesis_ drew closer, Bluestreak was determined to keep away. The younger Autobot sent the lumbering vessel into a series of maneuvers neither Wheeljack nor Ratchet had designed it to take. An errant hit from one of the _Nemesis'_ missile batteries jolted Bluestreak, causing his right arm to hit a lever. He gasped as several screens lit up and the computer voice came over. "**Transwarp drive activated. Wormhole opening." **An alarm suddenly blared. **"Warning. Wormhole not fully formed. Do not enter." **

Sunstreaker glanced over from the weapons display and rolled his optics. "Bluestreak, what the Pit did you do?" 

Prime leaned forward. "Sunstreaker, return to your post!" He then touched a button on his armrest. "Wheeljack, can you shut down the transwarp drive?"

Down in the bowels of the ship, Wheeljack and Ratchet, the two designers of the Ark, worked frantically at the controls. Wheeljack contacted the bridge. "It's no good Prime! Brace yourselves!" 

Across the chamber, Ratchet sat down and grabbed onto a console. "It'll take me a month to fix everyone!" he complained. 

Wheeljack shrugged, the missile launchers hooked to his shoulders bouncing along. "Well, think of the party after!"

A huge, roiling hole in space opened in front of the _Ark_. Within seconds, the yellowish cruiser tipped past the 'lip' of the white gap in the space/time continuum and vanished. On the_Nemesis_, Megatron shouted. "Full reverse!" 

At the helm, Thundercracker pulled back on the control stick, but to no avail. "We're trapped by the energy vortex!" He yelled. After a half-minute, the _Nemesis_ followed the _Ark_.

An eternity later, a similar-looking hole in space opened up above a planet. There was no intelligent life here-yet. In time, the planet would be colonized and be used. But not now, and not for a long while. The _Ark_ tore out of the hole and before Bluestreak could do _anything_, the cruiser was snatched by gravity and plunged into the atmosphere, leaving a fiery trail behind it. The silver-colored Autobot barely managed to activate the braking thrusters before the _Ark_ slammed into the ground, leaving a huge furrow and ripping the landscape to shreds. The _Ark_ finally skidded to a halt near a mountain, everyone aboard in a form of hibernation known as stasis lock.

The_Nemesis_ appeared over another planet on the opposite side of the galaxy. Like his counterpart on the _Ark_, Thundercracker was able to activate the warship's braking thrusters before the bow of the ship slammed into the ground. The ship skidded a good two kilometers before finally stopping just shy of a desert, everyone aboard in stasis lock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"The Celestials are attacking the hive! We must flee!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What's a good name for this planet?"_

_"How's about Coruscant?" She pointed to a grassy field over to her right. "Let's just have a few buildings, though. It's a nice place here."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"We now call ourselves the Order of the Jedi. What say you, Master Skywalker?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Forget the Light Side! I, Xendor, choose darkness! I choose power! I choose… the Dark Side!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I love the Republic. I love democracy."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Tell your sister, you were right about me…"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"If sufficient candidates are found who have potential for using the Force, I wish to be allowed-with the New Republic's blessing-to establish in some appropriate place an intensive training center, a Jedi academy, if you will."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Wanna hear a joke?"_

_"Yes, that is a fact."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Vector Prime…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Syous-Thanks, and I shall.

Lady Azar-Thanks. I haven't seen one like this, either.

Spartan-No empires. And there's a good reason for that, too.

Xerios-Thanks. And good idea to stop with the NJO. Shudder The Jedi will be instrumental in... something.

GB-Thanks. I'm glad you liked that.

**Chapter Two: Rude Awakenings**

_Six million years later, twenty-seven years after the Battle of Yavin_

A volcano erupted on the planet of Chiron, near the equator. This, in itself, was unremarkable and unimportant. A galactic war was going on, and Chiron was far from the invasion path. Underneath the volcano, however, something stirred back to life after six hundred thousand millennia of sleeping.

The _Nemesis_ rocked a bit. Nothing much, but it was enough. The computer system came online and did a scan of the vessel. To the AI's surprise, it found itself buried under several hundred meters of solid rock. It tried contacting one of the crewmembers, but no one responded, despite repeated hails. Autonomic systems kicked in and arms descended from the ceiling of the bridge, picking up the Decepticon known as Skywarp.

The black 'con with purple trim was loaded onto an anti-gravity sled and was shuttled down to the mid-decks. Several CR chambers lined a large room, each one designed to repair even the worst damage and each large enough to hold a larger Cybertronian like Megatron. The sled parked itself next to one of the chambers and another pair of arms picked Skywarp up and deposited him into the CR chamber. The door closed and a multitude of arms and other devices emerged from the sides of the chamber.

A greenish beam washed over Skywarp's cracked and dented outer skin. The computer quickly determined that he could not transform into his alternate form, and he needed a new one. Arc welders began cutting off armor plates and reshaping them while several hatches on the flank of the Nemesis opened, allowing new antennae to emerge. Signals were sent out, searching for any sign of technology. Within a few seconds, a connection was made with a computer system. Access codes were cracked and schematics for several vehicles were downloaded into the mainframe…

Skywarp emerged from the CR chamber. He flexed his arms and checked out the laser barrels attached to his arm. His wings were attached to the sides instead of hanging off of his back, but the coloring was mostly the same. "Not bad," he muttered. Suddenly, realization hit him. "What the slag happened?" The seeker ran from sick bay and to the main bridge.

Along the way, Skywarp's yellow optics brightened so he didn't trip over the bodies of his comrades and friends. Finally, he reached the bridge and sat down at a console. "Computer, location and status of the _Nemesis_!" Several readouts scrolled down the screen, lowering Skywarp's morale. "You've gotta be kidding me…" he mumbled. The seeker got out of the chair and quickly located Megatron, still in his command chair.

He grabbed Megatron and fired his boot jets, lifting him and the heavy Decepticon leader off of the ground. Skywarp struggled to fly his leader back down to the CR chamber, letting Megatron's feet actually scrape the deck a few times. Finally, he dropped the fallen leader into the chamber and closed the door. While Megatron was repaired, Skywarp fully checked out his reformatted body. He now had a missile launcher as well as the shoulder-mounted laser cannons. "Not bad…" he muttered. He concentrated for a moment and disappeared in a flash of violet light. A half-second later, he reappeared on the other side on the medical bay. "All right!" he shouted, punching the air.

Suddenly, the CR chamber opened. Skywarp teleported back there and watched as the door swung open, revealing Megatron. Like Skywarp, the coloring was the same, but his form had been altered. A module of some sort hung off his back, and his leg armor had been altered. His fusion cannon was still attached to his right forearm, but it was more stylized and had a shorter barrel.

Megatron's eyes began glowing red, and his mouth plates moved. "I function again. By the Pit, I live!" He burst from the CR chamber and grabbed Skywarp by the shoulder. "Skywarp, we must revive the other Decepticons and find out what has happened. Come on!"

* * *

_Two hours later _

The crew of the _Nemesis_ stood in the main bridge. Megatron sat on his command chair while communications officer Soundwave sifted through huge amounts of data. "How deep are we, again?" Megatron asked, his fingers drumming on the armrest.

Soundwave linked up with the _Nemesis'_ main computer and visibly winced as the data scrolled across his field of vision. "957 meters, Megatron."

Starscream tossed his hands in the air. "And how long have we been buried, exactly?"

Soundwave calculated radioactive decay in the bedrock above and replied. "Six million years."

At that, the air commander turned and punched a bulkhead. "This is intolerable! How in the name of the Pit are we going to get out of here?"

Megatron nodded. "For once, I agree with Starscream." He turned his head to look at the communicator. "Send Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy and Laserbeak out to scout for tunnels to the surface. Skywarp, you and Thundercracker take the Constructicons out and check the _Nemesis_ out."

Soundwave pressed a button on his shoulder. "Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, eject. Operation; scout patrol." A translucent panel on his chest flipped open and four storage units popped out. Two of them, one red and black and the other blue and gray, unfolded into two small Decepticons. A jet-black one transformed into a Vornskr and landed with nary a sound on the deck plating. The final one unfolded metallic wings, thruster rockets and an avian-style head with a gleaming beak.

Rumble transformed his arms into piledrivers and examined them. "Hey, nice!" Frenzy looked over at his brother and gave him a thumbs-up.

Ravage, meanwhile, padded silently out of the bridge and quickly found a hatch. The Decepticon looked over his new form and approved. His basic form was the same, but now he also had an electrically charged tail. A small hatch opened up on his right shoulder and a small servo-arm extended. It touched the control panel next to the hatch, and it slid into the wall. Ravage's head peeked out and his optics switched to low-light settings. He walked out, keeping close to the hull. Most of the surrounding dirt was packed in close to the hull, but there were pockets of trapped air here and there. Ravage's blood-red optics gleamed as he searched for a way to the surface. Erosion had to leave something…

After a few hours, he found a tunnel to the surface. Behind him, his auditory sensors picked up Rumble and Frenzy making a racket. Ravage ignored it while extending his claws and digging into the rock. Slowly, the mechanoid crawled up the tunnel to the surface, not knowing what he would find but ready for what he would find.

* * *

_Chironian orbit_

The Yuuzhan Vong _Miid Ro'ik-_class warship _Jeedai Killer_ slid into orbit around Chiron. Resembling a striped ovoid of rock, the _Jeedai Killer_ looked nothing more than a huge asteroid. Pulsing masses of living flesh along its flank, however, dispelled any such notions. Truncated cones along the bow and dorsal surface glowed with pent-up energy, making the entire vessel resemble a volcanic island.

A small nodule of coral detached itself from the ventral surface of the _Jeedai Killer_ and drifted through the atmosphere, the dovin basil slowing it down and protecting the _Yorik-trema _class transport from friction. It burst through a layer of clouds and headed to a farm on the outskirts of the city. The pilot steered the living craft to the outskirts of a farm. "The _Jeedai_ is here," he reported, his voice muffled by the cognition hood he wore. "Her name is Lusa and should be easy to kill."

The primary voxyn handler, sitting next to him on a shaped chair of yorik coral, nodded and rose. "I shall prepare for the hunt." And with that, he left.

Down on the planet, Jedi Knight Lusa observed the Vong craft pass overhead. "Not good…" she said. The Chironian knew the Vong would come for her. She just didn't know when. Lusa checked her lightsaber and hefted an old spear in her left hand. "Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Dad," she said before leaving the family farm.

She had barely made it halfway across a field of wheat before the transport landed in front of her. She reared up on her hind legs and unclipped her lightsaber, igniting it and sending forth a silvery blade. "Leave my home!" she shouted.

A patch of reddish flesh on the side of the rocky craft opened and a set of yorik coral steps unfolded. Ten Vong stepped out with a pack of baying Voxyn. "Surrender, _Jeedai_, and your death shall be quick!" the head handler said.

Lusa snarled and tossed her lightsaber, letting the Force guide its arc. None of the handlers wore vonduun-crab armor, so the lightsaber's deadly blade was unimpeded as it killed the first three, gutting two of them and slicing the third right in half.

The handler screamed and let go of the reins holding the voxyn in check. "Kill her!" he screamed. But even as Lusa's lightsaber returned to her hand, she was off and running.

* * *

Ravage's snout broke through to the surface and he shook his head, brushing off any accumulated dirt from his audio modules and olfactory sensor. His optics immediately adjusted from the darkness of the tunnel to the bright sunshine. It took him a little bit of time, but he finally clawed his way free. What he found surprised him, to say the least. "Plants? Organic matter? But I smell something familiar."

His sensors switched to a finer scan mode and his right paw swiped at a low-lying branch, bringing it down to him. Ravage focused in on the cells composing the wood, focusing until he breached the cell walls themselves.

What he found almost shocked him into stasis lock: energon in the cell walls. There were tiny bits of the powerful fuel packed in tightly, close to the mitochondria. It astounded Ravage so much he almost missed the far off sound of a battle. Still the faint sounds of plasma ignition and the thud of dead bodies soon found their ways to Ravage. His audio sensors perked up and he soon began running to the sound, eager to try out his new weapon systems.

* * *

Lusa ran, her hooves carrying her across the plains of Chiron and sending up a thunderous sound. Seven Voxyn trailed behind her and gradually closed in while, farther back, three Vong handlers trailed behind. She abruptly stopped and turned around, sweeping at one of the fur-covered lizards with her lightsaber. The silvery plasma blade sliced through its head, sending the top half of the skull flying off. She simultaneously thrust a corusca gem-tipped spear into its hide, killing it.

She pulled the spear out and scanned the field she was in. An old Bothan curse escaped her lips as she saw the Voxyn surround her. The Vong handlers approached cautiously; there were ten before. One of them spoke. "We commend you, _Jeedai._ You will have an honorable death."

Lusa's forelegs pawed at the ground. "I'll see your kind in hell!" she snarled.

The Vong nodded, then cried out in his native language. Lusa's danger sense told her to turn around, but she knew it would be too late...

A Voxyn leapt at her, but an onyx blur intercepted the creature, knocking it aside and decapitating it. Lusa's brown eyes tracked it, and when it came to rest nearly five meters away, it appeared to be a Vornskr, complete with muzzle, red eyes and long tail.

However, there were certain problems with that. For one, Lusa knew of no wild Vornskrs on Chiron, and she was certain she'd be able to sense the quadrupeds if they were here. Another thing that gave her pause was the set of missile launchers strapped to its hindquarters. Finally, most Vornskrs were _not_ made of metal or emitted synthetic growls.

One of the Vong handlers shouted. "Destroy that abomination!"

To everyone's shock, the 'abomination' spoke. "I am no abomination. I am Ravage." Lusa's mouth dropped open in shock. Logically, since this was just a machine, it was possible for it to have a vocalizer. Still, some part of her thought of it as a Vornskr-just a dumb animal.

Ravage looked up at her and did a quick scan of her. The Decepticon let a synthesized chuckle escape from his mouth. This organic had _large _amounts of energon in her bloodstream! Other organics in the area had energon, but not in this amount.

Before he could speak further, Ravage spotted another animal getting ready to attack the quadruped. Unlike her, this thing had no energon in it, and thus was perfectly viable as a target. Before it could attack, Ravage's pneumatically-powered legs carried it over. Razor-sharp fangs and teeth that could snap a durasteel cable made short work of it.

Another voxyn attacked him, but Ravage dodged the attack and his tail wrapped around it, sending over 100,000 volts through the creature. The distinctive odor of burnt flesh wafted through the air as the voxyn burst into flames and disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

A Vong handler shouted again, but Ravage simply looked up and targeted the three humanoids. Highly accurate sensors locked onto them, and the missile strapped to Ravage's right hind leg launched, streaking to them and exploding right in their midst. All three were thrown about by the explosion and landed in twisted, mangled heaps.

Despite herself, Lusa said a small prayer for them, then skewered another Voxyn with her spear before it attacked Ravage.

Without their masters, the other Jedi-killers died rather easily by Lusa's lightsaber and spear and Ravage's claws, teeth and electrified tail. When it was over, Lusa turned to him and bowed. "I thank you," she said.

Ravage motioned to the underbrush with his left foreleg. "My leader would like to speak to you. We have been deactivated for many vorns, and we need information."

Lusa reached out with the Force and scanned the droid, but a gasp escaped her lips when she felt it...him. He was _alive!_ She nodded. "Yes, we have much to talk about." The two made their way through the fields and approached the edge of the forest. Lusa eventually found her voice and spoke. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

Ravage's blood-red optics narrowed. "I told you my name, flesh creature. I am Ravage, Decepticon warrior under Megatron." He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to Lusa, gesturing with his paw. "Who are you?"

Lusa shrugged. "My name's Lusa, Jedi Knight."

They approached a large hole in the ground and Ravage chuckled. "My, my. The Constructicons have been busy."

Six lime-green robots milled about, each one twice Lusa's height. One of them leaned back, his chest plate detaching while his arms folded over the gap. His leg armor retracted and treads emerged. Lusa gasped as the he transformed from robot to an earth mover and plowed a mound of dirt away from the hole. Another green Decepticon looked over a set of blueprints.

And in the middle of a group of Decepticons stood a silver-colored Decepticon. A short barrel was attached to his right arm and his head looked like it had a helmet on. Piercing red optic sensors peered out and locked onto Lusa. She looked up and seemed to shrink as Megatron and Starscream walked over. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." His optics focused on her lightsaber. "Ah, a Jedi Knight!"

The Chironian squelched her fear and stood up straight. "I am Lusa, Jedi Knight and defender of the New Republic."

Megatron sneered. "Your New Republic is pathetic! Invaders have waltzed up to your doorstep and you still attempt appeasement?"

Lusa swallowed and pawed the ground. "We wish to end the fighting, Megatron."

The Decepticon leader chuckled. "To end the fighting, you should've killed the Vong when they invaded."

Lusa's eyebrow arched and a thought struck her. "Wait, how do you know all of this?"

A deep-blue robot with a translucent panel over his chest and a rocket launcher on his right shoulder spoke up. Unlike Megatron, he had a face plate where his mouth would be. "Your primitive computer systems were easily hacked by the _Nemesis_' onboard computer. All relevant datatrax have been downloaded."

Starscream sneered. "And that means we don't need you." He raised his arm and aimed the laser cannon attached to the upper part of his arm.

Lusa didn't even think. She immediately unclipped her lightsaber, activated it and tossed it at the silver Decepticon with blue and red trim. The plasma blade hit his lightly-armored elbow joint and twisted around, severing the forearm. Starscream let out a cry and clutched the sparking stump. "My arm! What did you do, you blob of grease?"

Megatron observed the fight and let out a laugh. "Impressive, Lusa!" He turned to Starscream and shook his head. "Get yourself to the repair bay, you dolt!"

The air commander muttered several Cybertronian curses while he picked up the severed limb and stalked back to the expanding hole.

Megatron then turned to Soundwave. "Dispatch the Insecticons to deal with that _Yorik-trema _transport. And tell them to leave something for analysis!" While Soundwave complied, Megatron turned and looked back down at Lusa. "Come, Lusa. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Two Vong guards stood outside the entrance to the _Yorik-trema _class transport, amphistaffs at the ready and thud bugs in their hands. "I do not like this." The elder one said. The voxyn handlers have been gone too long. I won- urk!" The Vong's eyes went wide and glassy.

His subordinate looked over. "Sir, what-" He suddenly stood up straight and clenched his amphistaffs tightly.

Inside both of their heads, a tiny capsule penetrated their skin and bone before unfurling and seizing control of their brain. Both Vong wordlessly entered the transport and uncoiled the living weapons from their arms. Inside, the other four warriors looked up in surprise. "What are you do-" The one who asked that question had his throat slashed open by one of the Vong. The other three immediately leapt upon the controlled Vong and all five killed each other in a brutal display. One grizzled warrior even snapped a neck while an amphistaffs sliced his guts open.

Outside, three tiny metallic insects approached the transport. One was a piranha beetle, the second was a droch and the third was tiny version of a purella spider. All three were colored black and purple with gold accents. "Excellent work, Bombshell-Bombshell." The piranha beetle said to the droch.

Bombshell's mandibles moved about a bit. "Oh, it was nothing, really! Their minds are especially malleable." The droch's body began expanding as whole components were siphoned from subspace and used to construct a new body for Bombshell.

The forward pincers folded back and hooked together, revealing Bombshell's head and forming a mortar cannon. The relatively thin insect legs retracted into the thorax while legs and arms folded out. Within seconds, Bombshell stood and looked over the _Yorik-trema. _ He rubbed his chin just below the speaker grille that comprised his mouth. "Interesting design…"

He walked up to it and broke off a chunk of coral. Shrapnel and the purella spider, Kickback, buzzed around. "How does it taste-taste?" Shrapnel asked.

Bombshell took a tentative bite and chewed on it for a second. "Not bad," he mused, "a bit light on the fuel pump, but I've had worse." He took another chunk out and chewed on it while Shrapnel and Kickback changed to their robot forms.

The purella's back legs joined together to form legs while the forward set became a set of arms. The head rotated around and split open to reveal Kickback's head while the thorax split apart and, through a lever, folded up to hook onto his shoulders and become a set of wings.

The mandibles of Shrapnel's beetle form opened up and his head peeked out of the mouth. His arms unfolded from the sides and his legs extended. Within moments, all three Insecticons gathered around the transport and began taking bites out of it.

All three were suddenly blown back by an explosion. "Get away from that, you glitching fools!" Megatron bellowed, his fusion cannon trailing a thin wisp of smoke from the barrel.

Bombshell scrambled to his feet. "We were gonna leave you something, Megatron! We were just a bit hungry!"

The Decepticon leader snarled and stomped over to the transport, Soundwave and Scrapper trailing behind him. He turned and locked his red optics onto the green robot that came up to his chest. "What is the status of the _Nemesis_?"

Scrapper's visor lit up as he scrolled through the datatrax. "All in all, not too bad. There are some hull breaches along the ventral side and power's a little low, but the engines are 100 and the weapons are all intact." He paused for a second before continuing. "Bonecrusher, Scavenger and Long Haul have made short work of the sediment covering the ship. We'll be able to blast our way out in an hour."

Megatron smirked and looked to the sky. "The Vong think we are abominations, lower than dirt? I shall show them the error of their ways-right before atomizing them!"

* * *

_Low Orbit_

The _Jeedai Killer_ glided along, its magma cannons silent for now. In the bridge, Captain Lodra Dreel sat in his command throne and awaited the return on the transport. "How long has it been now?" He said.

One of his subalterns looked up from her station. "They have been down there for one hour, Supreme One. Their villip does not respond."

Dreel growled and stood up, letting the barbs that physically connected him to his throne retract from his back and legs. He walked over to a globe in the center of the room. In it, tiny flies buzzed about and grouped themselves together in representations of space near the _Jeedai Killer._ Several gray and black ones were flitting together in the general shape of the _Miid-Roik _cruiser while the majority were representing the infidel planet Chiron.

Suddenly, a few dozen of the Chiron flies buzzed about. Dreel's mouth dropped open as several of them changed color to violet and reformed themselves as a huge starship. "Prepare dovin basils and magma cannons." He said, going back to his seat. "It appears Chiron will learn the folly of-oh, that feels good!" he said, as the barbs from the command throne sank into his flesh.

* * *

Megatron sat in the command chair of the _Nemesis _and drummed his fingers on the armrest. "Are we ready?" he snarled.

Soundwave looked over the data scrolling across his console and nodded, his face and voice betraying no emotion. "All but the top layer of dirt covering the _Nemesis_ has been removed. However, the top layer is hard rock and is too difficult to remove."

Megatron steepled his fingers in front of his face and nodded. "Power up dorsal cannons. We're blasting our way out."

Next to him, Lusa floated on a transport platform used by the smaller Decepticons to get around. One hand was on the control stick while the other hung at her side, clutching her lightsaber. Her brown eyes turned to the main viewscreen as it flickered and showed the layer of rock cutting off the _Nemesis_ from the galaxy. She suddenly held her hand up to cover her eyes as the screen flashed with multiple explosions and laser fire. When Lusa dared to look again, she saw sunlight and bright, blue sky.

For the nearby village, the emergence of the warship was completely unexpected. One moment, they were going about their business. Some knew of the Vong warship above, but they paid it little mind. The next, the ground bucked and heaved as a deafening roar temporarily deafened some and ripped the nearby forest to shreds. Several looked up and gasped in shock and horror. A huge warship hovered in the sky, four kilometers in length and looking like a violet spear tip. Four maneuvering vanes jutted out from the aft at 12:00, 3:00, 6:00 and 9:00 positions while numerous gun turrets, shield projectors and sensor masts covered the armor-plated behemoth. Even the damage on the aft ventral armor plating seemed insignificant.

The _Nemesis'_ engines fired and the ship rose into the air. Within seconds, it exited the atmosphere and approached the Vong warship. Gun turrets swiveled and locked onto the mass of rock floating out in space.

The _Jeedai Killer_ was not idle, however. All along its flank, coralskippers detached and sped off to the _Nemesis _while the cones along the dorsal surfaces and bow began glowing with pent-up energy.

Megatron noted all of this and smirked. "Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, get ready."

Down in the hangar bay, Starscream smirked as he received his orders. "I'm always ready, Megatron!" With that, he flipped a switch on a wall and pressed a button, depressurizing the hangar bay and opening the doors. His legs hooked together and retracted while the wings attached to his torso at several points detached and swiveled around 90 degrees. His head retracted and the armor plates over his arms joined together, forming engines. Within a second, he had changed into an E-wing, along with Skywarp and Thundercracker.

All three seekers shot out of the hangar bay and sped to the coralskippers. Starscream's wing cannons spat blood-red laser bolts while the cannon above the cockpit fired azure-colored null rays. The 'skipper's micro-singularities absorbed the laser fire but rapidly shrank. Meanwhile, the three seekers split up and began fighting in their own unique styles.

Skywarp waited for a group of coralskippers to close in, their noses spitting molten rocks at him. "Watch the birdie!" he said, his armor taking their shots with no problem. Suddenly, he vanished in a bright flash of violet energy-and reappeared right behind the enemy. His laser cannons spat ruby-red bolts that sliced through the coral hulls of the coralskippers and reduced them to shards of debris. "That was fun! Let's see who else I can fool!"

Starscream, meanwhile, was dodging and weaving through the Vong fire while firing off cluster bombs from his ventral launcher. A single tube fired from the launcher and split apart when it hit the target, overwhelming the singularities and frying the coralskipper.

Thundercracker was right next to him. Energy shockwaves were being emitted from his bluish hull, knocking the violet-colored fighters around and overloading their dovin basils.

Meanwhile, the _Nemesis_ and _Jeedai Killer_ closed in on each other. The _Nemesis'_ primary fusion cannon swiveled on its ventral mount and fired a long, thin beam of energy at the _Miid-Roik _class vessel, overloading a dozen mini black holes and exposing the yorik coral to direct assault by the flank guns.

The striped hunk of floating rock responded with bursts from its starboard and dorsal magma cannons, belching forth molten rock and plasma. They hit the shields but did almost no damage. On the bridge, Soundwave turned to Megatron. "Hits sustained to decks five through thirteen. No damage to shields."

Megatron sneered and leaned forward. "My dear Lusa, now witness to power of the Decepticons." His red eyes blazed as he slammed his fist down on his armrest. "Obliterate them!"

The space between the two warships grew thick with massive barrages of laser fire and missile launches from the _Nemesis._ Within a few minutes, the _Jeedai_ _Killer_'s starboard hull buckled and split open, spilling its innards not unlike a slaughtered animal. The entire hull soon broke apart while the seekers finished off the last of the coralskippers and returned home.

Soundwave looked over again. "Transmission from the capital city." The viewscreen changed from a shot of the dead Vong ship to an elder Chironian. He wore the upper half of a suit and the horns jutting from his forehead were faded and chipped.

"I am Zakarus, Prime Minster of Chiron. Who-who are you?"

Megatron slid down in his command throne and sneered. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and slayer of the Yuuzhan Vong. I saved you planet, Prime Minister Zakarus. And now you owe me."

Zakarus' eyes went to Lusa floating next to the towering machine, then back to the silver-colored Decepticon. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Megatron shrugged. "Oh, we just need energy and raw materials." He pushed a few buttons on his armrest and Zakarus' image shrank while an image of Chiron grew. He quickly located the largest spaceport. "We'll be landing in your capital within the hour. I expect to be well compensated." And with that, the feed was cut.

Lusa steered her platform over to Megatron, her brown eyes narrow. "Don't try anything, Megatron. I'll be watching you. Just take what you need." The bridge fell into silence as everyone turned, expecting the mighty warrior to smite the bothersome flesh creature with his fusion cannon.

Instead, Megatron nodded. "I shall abide by my word, Lusa. As long as we get what we need, no harm shall come to Chiron."

Both Rumble and Frenzy exchanged a look of incredulity, but remained silent.

The _Nemesis _descended through the atmosphere, it's the shields protecting the bow glowing white-hot from friction. The four-kilometer long warship approached the largest space port on the planet, the only one large enough for the _Nemesis._ All traffic had been cleared and all ships had been moved from the two largest landing pads. The ventral maneuvering fin retracted halfway into its mount while huge landing struts emerged like the legs of a bird of prey.

Zakarus watched the ship land with trepidation. When the landing ramp extended and the main hatch opened, his four legs almost gave out underneath him. Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream looked out at the crowd of Chironians gathered and several cargo speeders lined up along the edges of the duracrete pads, each one filled to the brim with fuel cells and raw ore.

Lusa directed her anti-gravity platform around Megatron's head. "Remember your promise, Megatron."

The silver-colored robot smirked. "We will take what we need-which is all of it!"

Lusa's mouth dropped in horror as Megatron jumped down and landed in front of Zakarus, breaking up the duracrete and forming a crater where he landed. The prime minister stared in horror as six green robots, each only two-thirds Megatron's height but still big, emerged from another hatch near the engines.

The drivers of the speeder trucks abandoned their vehicles as Hook walked up and tore the roof off one of the vehicles. His nimble fingers extracted one of the fuel cells and his optical scanners washed a sensor beam over it, analyzing its quality. "Not very good. The capacitor charge is pitiful!" He snorted in disgust and replaced it. "You'd think after six million years technology would improve!"

Megatron watched in amusement as the citizens of Chiron scattered before him. A few security guards raised their laser rifles and fired at him, their pitiful plasma blasts bouncing off his hardened armor like rain. He raised his arm and fired a blast from his fusion cannon into the air, sending a lethal beam of energy rocketing into the sky and dazzling the eyes of all who saw it. "Stop wasting your ammunition, fools! Save that for the Vong." A feral smile crossed his lips as the guards stopped firing. "Much better."

He motioned to Lusa. "I will be somewhat magnanimous, Jedi. I won't drain this planet dry." His smile turned into a sneer. Nothing more than a slight shift of the numerous plates forming his mouth, but it was enough. "However, this little act of bad faith has put me into a mood." He turned to Soundwave, who was still standing at the main hatch. "Soundwave! Prepare energon cubes. We're tapping into the city's power grid."

A low growl escaped Lusa's lips as she steered her platform over to Megatron and ignited her lightsaber, sending forth a silvery blade. "Megatron! We had a deal! Take what you need and no more!" As she flew at him, her danger sense went off. Megatron hadn't moved his fusion cannon, but the mortar cannon hooked to his back had ratcheted a bit and was now pointed at her.

"That's better," he said. The silver-and-black robot straightened out and turned to the Chironian Jedi. "Our agreement was that we'd take what we need." His arm swept to the speeder trucks. "That is hardly enough. Besides, they fired upon me with no provocation."

Lusa arched an eyebrow. "I'd hardly call what you did 'no provocation'."

Megatron smirked. "A little demonstration of real power to these weak-minded traitors."

Lusa opened her mouth, but paused as the last word sank in. "'Traitors'?"

Megatron nodded, a solemn expression on his face. "Lusa, these fools knew of the _Miid-Roik_ warship in orbit. Their planetary defenses might have been able to destroy it…" His voice took on a mocking quality. "But instead, they gave you to them in hopes of appeasing their would-be conquerors."

Lusa gasped and glanced down at Zakarus. Shame was radiating off of him. Her brown eyes went back to Megatron and she scanned him through the Force. Ignoring the odd sensation of Megatron feeling the same as an organic being, she found no lies or dishonesty. "No… it's impossible. My own people wouldn't sell me out!"

Her grip on her lightsaber wavered even more. Within seconds, she deactivated it and clipped it back to her belt.

The mortar cannon on Megatron's back moved back into place and powered down. "Excellent. Excellent!" He turned and nodded to the Chironian Jedi. "Cast off any feelings you might have to these pathetic wretches, Lusa. Join the Decepticons and fight to liberate your galaxy from the Vong."

Lusa's mouth dropped at the offer. "You're serious? Wait, you are serious. Why me?"

Megatron motioned to the frightened Chironians. "You have talent, Lusa. And I don't like to see talent such as yours go to waste."

Lusa thought for a few moments. _They were willing to give me up to the Vong, my own people! And Megatron welcomes me with open arms…_ "Megatron, I pledge myself to the Decepticon Army." She reunited her lightsaber and saluted him with the silvery plasma blade.

Megatron smirked. The first step had been taken.

Near the outskirts of the landing field, Soundwave stood and scanned the area. He then pressed a button on his right shoulder. "Rumble, eject. Operation: demolition." The front panel on his chest tilted open and a blue holocron popped out, unfolding into Rumble.

The young punk looked around and rubbed his hands in glee. "Oh, yeah! Time for some fun!" His arms ratcheted up and his hands retracted into the wrist sockets. Mallets appeared and he began to pound at the ground, cracking it open and causing tremors to be felt all the way into the capital city.

Within seconds, insulated power cables emerged from the ground, writhing like snakes. Soundwave's chest glowed and several translucent energy containers popped out. The communicator then grabbed the power cables and ripped them apart.

Careful not to touch the exposed end, Soundwave touched the end to the top of the energon cube in front of him, letting the power flow into the container and be stored for future use. All across the capital city, lights dimmed and generators powered down.

Soundwave didn't care, however. All he wanted was the energy. Within twenty minutes, a stack of compressed energon cubes rose up to almost his chest. Long Haul rolled over in his cargo truck mode and both Soundwave and Rumble began loading him up.

* * *

_Two hours later_

The _Nemesis _lifted off and slipped into orbit. Lusa floated by Megatron on her transport platform. A maintenance unit had been converted into a set of quarters for her by Hook, complete with a food processor, lavatory and all her personal items.

Soundwave looked over from his station. "All systems ready."

Megatron nodded and an evil grin crossed his mouth. "Lusa, where is the main Jedi base now that the Yavin Four Temple has been destroyed?"

The centaur tilted her head to the side as she recalled the new base near the Core Worlds. "It's called Eclipse. It's a space station near the Core." She reached into the satchel slung around her shoulder and pulled out a datapad. Lusa then steered her platform over to Thundercracker at the helm. "Here are the coordinates."

The blue seeker looked over the hyperspace coordinates and inputted the data into the computer. "Transwarp drive ready, Megatron," he said.

The Decepticon leader nodded before speaking. "Then engage, Thundercracker."

A large, roiling hole in space formed in front of the _Nemesis._ The bow of the ship entered and distorted, followed by the rest of the violet-colored warship. Within seconds the warship began a journey to the outer rim of the galactic core.


	3. Chapter 3

Spartan-It's also been shown that a lot of the personality resides in the spark. And... dude, come on. They're basically souls. It's a crossover. A little fudging is necessary. And a joint is thinner and less armored than the rest of the arm. Megatron's blow to Prime in the 1986 movie was a glancing shot with no follow-through. And he's probably figuring, "I swayed one Jedi to my cause, let's try for more!

**Chapter Three: Roll Out!**

A pair of Yuuzhan Vong warriors walked along the outer edge of a forest on the planet Myrkr. Both had their amphistaffs ready and a thud bug in their hands. "I hear rumors," the young one said. "There are great beasts in the woods. Metal monstrosities fell from the sky and sleep under the mountains."

The older of the two snorted in disgust. "You listen to too many myths, young one!" He motioned to the snow-covered peak to their left. "There is nothing to fear from nature, young one. Embrace it and all will be well."

* * *

Beneath the extinct volcano, the ancient Cybertronian vessel known as the _Ark_ stirred to life. Computer screens onboard flickered to life and the main computer Teletraan One rebooted itself after six million years of inactivity. A small hatch opened on the dorsal surface of the _Ark_ and a Sky Spy satellite shot up.

It entered orbit and unfurled several antennae, hoping to catch a signal. Several coralskippers moved in on the satellite, magma cannons powering up. Finally, the antennae caught a signal and began transmitting everything it could to Teletraan One. A huge stream of info was downloaded into the computer. History, data on species, current events, vehicle specifications and more were all fed into it.

Two seconds later, several balls of molten rock hit the satellite and reduced it to floating garbage, but its job had been done. Optimus Prime, sitting at his chair after all this time, was carried to the repair bay much like Skywarp was on the _Nemesis_. The arms placed into a CR chamber and the doors closed while Prime's injuries were attended to.

After a few minutes, the chamber door opened and Optimus Prime stepped out. His armor plating was altered and he now sported two laser cannons mounted on his forearms. He flexed his arms a bit and then gave the CR chamber a thumbs-up. "Thanks!"

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Prime stood in the bridge with the rest of his crew. All of them had been reformatted with new alternate modes. Although their personalities were still intact. "So, when are we gonna get off this slaggin' dirtball and find Cybertron?" Huffer complained, crossing his arms. Everyone noted that they now had maneuvering vanes attached.

Bluestreak, meanwhile, spoke up. "Wait, what about those machine haters? There's a worldship right above our heads! Can the _Ark_ break through their lines? And does Cybertron even exist anymore?"

Huffer shook his head and crossed his arms, the vanes sticking out in a most comical fashion. "It's got to be there, kid. If it's not, I don't know what I'd do!"

Before the engineer could go into a funk, Prime held his hand up and spoke. "There's no time for worrying like that. First thing to do is get the _Ark _up and running." He looked around the crew. "Huffer, you, Ratchet and Wheeljack check out the ship. I want to know if she can fly again." he then turned to another group. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, take a crew out and survey the area for weak spots in the mountain. I need to know the best spot to break out."

"Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl. We'll be going over the datatrax downloaded into Teletraan One. This war between the New Republic and these invaders troubles me. Why don't they fight back?"

Prowl shook his head. "It's not logical in the least, sir. Considering how deeply these Yuuzhan Vong have penetrated, you'd think they were going for appeasement."

The four Autobots retreated to the port side of the bridge. Dominating it was a huge viewscreen and console. Prowl's fingers danced across the controls and he brought up images of living ships and organic beings with plasma blades.

Ironhide studied the weapons the Vong used and snorted in disgust. "Magma? Hot rock? Aw, shucks. That won't singe our paint!"

Prowl shook his head. "Yes, but they're fanatics who will throw themselves at us. It is conceivable that they could hurt us."

Jazz waved the tactician off. "Oh, we'll just dazzle them with our fancy moves and feats of daring!"

Prime stared at the images, his anger rising with every moment. He leaned against the console as the feelings threatened to overwhelm him. "The Vong… They feel nothing as the kill. No, they feel joy as they take lives." His fingers dug into the outer casing, leaving grooves in the hardened metal. "I have fought most of my life against this. They do not understand that freedom is a right-no. It is _the_ right of all sentient beings!" He stood up straight and activated the ship wide intercom. "Wheeljack, status report!"

Deep in the bowels of the ship, Wheeljack's looked over the engines, a blue scanner beam emanating from his optic sensors. "The engines are all right, Optimus. Looks like the shock mounting I put in did the trick." He turned to Ratchet, who was blowing dust off of a fuel tank. "How's the fuel reserves looking, Ratchet?"

The white-colored robot checked several gauges before speaking. "The fuel levels are all right for liftoff and a few transwarp jumps, but we'll be needing fuel badly after that." He sighed. "It's going to be weeks until we get every system repaired."

Prime shook his head. "Just worry about essential systems, Ratchet. Engines, structural integrity, weapons and life support are your priorities. Everything else is secondary."

Ratchet nodded and held up his right arm. His hand retracted and a multi-function tool slid out of the wrist socket. "Time to go to work."

* * *

Sideswipe looked over the far end of the cave that the _Ark _was buried in. Two high-powered floodlights were mounted onto his shoulders and he played the light over the wall. "This is the best spot." he said. He flexed his arms and hit the wall with 3,628 kilograms of force.

Large chips of rock flew off from the pounding while Brawn and Cliffjumper carried the debris away. His brother Sunstreaker was on the opposite side, although he was none too happy about doing this work. "My paint's got a metric ton of scratches on it! And my finish is dull!" he complained.

Sideswipe looked over at the yellow Autobot and studied the changes in his frame. He had two heavy lasers mounted to his arms just above the elbows and a rifle slung over his shoulder. What looked to be an engine formed his shoulders and his shins and feet looked like the front end of some sort of ground vehicle. He had no visible wheels, either. Sunstreaker noticed Sideswipe looking him over and growled. "Hey, get back to work! I can't do this all by myself!"

Brawn looked over from a mound of rubble. "From my vantage point, it doesn't look like you're doing any work at all!"

Sunstreaker chuckled at the smaller Autobot." And what can you do, scrapelet?"

Brawn calmly walked over to Sunstreaker, turned to the wall and punched it. The rock face cracked and crumbled, revealing daylight.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms and huffed. "I could've done that!"

Brawn looked up and rotated his arms around. "Yeah, but you didn't!" He contacted Prime. "Optimus, we've broken through."

Cliffjumper abruptly spoke up. "How long before we can kick some Decepticon tailgate?"

Back in the bridge, Prime smiled behind his face mask. "Soon, Cliffjumper. Once the _Ark _is ready, we'll find the hole Megatron crawled under and smoke him and the Decepticons out."

* * *

_Eclipse Base_

Alarm klaxons went off throughout the asteroid, but Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker were already out of bed. "The hell's going on?" Luke said, pulling his pants on.

Mara pulled a shirt over her head while stumbling about. "Got me, farmboy. Did you have the same vision?"

Luke nodded, a chill crawling up his spine. "What was that symbol? And who was laughing?"

Both hurried to the command center near the center of the rocky mass. Wedge Antilles was already there. "Take a look," the veteran pilot said while motioning to the central holo-projector. The image of a wicked-looking starship filled up the main section of the image. Sensor data scrolled down a sidebar.

Mara let out a whistle as her green eyes scanned the armament info. "That thing's packing some heat."

A sensor tech glanced over. "General, we're getting a signal from someone calling themselves Lusa."

Luke gasped. "Lusa? But we felt her die."

Mara shook her head, her fiery-red hair swishing about. "Yeah. She's dead." She glanced at the floor. "The Vong are threatening the refugee convoys. We don't have time for this!" she began pacing around the cramped room, dodging cables and the like. "Anakin and his team should be on Myrkr by now. Does this have any relation to that? Could it be Peace Brigade work?"

Luke reached out with the Force and scanned the violet-colored ship. Strange life forms existed over there, completely alien to anything he'd ever experienced before. Buried beneath all of that, however, was something… familiar. His ice-blue eyes shot open. "Open a channel."

* * *

_The_ Nemesis

Megatron's patience wore thin. He glanced over at Lusa hovering just off his shoulder and growled. "How long does it take for this Luke to make up his mind?" His blood-red optic sensors turned back to the main viewscreen. "My patience wears thin, and that asteroid looks tempting."

Lusa shrugged, her shoulders popping the new armor she wore up and rubbing the plates together. Before joining up with the Decepticons, she wore a simple shirt and bandoleer. Now, a dull-gray body stocking covered her humanoid torso and extended down her equine flanks. Over that, violet armor covered her chest. Thick gauntlets covered her forearms while gloves protected her hands. A headband encircled her forehead and dropped a scanner/targeting reticule over her right eye. Finally, flexible armor protected the vital organs in her equine half and greaves protected and strengthened her legs. Her lightsaber was strapped to her waist, along with several weapons. The symbol of the Decepticons adorned her chest armor above her left breast and on her right shoulder.

"Master Skywalker has been… somewhat odd as of late. He does not act like the Jedi Master of old." A sigh escaped her lips and her exposed eye glanced to the floor yawning below her. "Frankly, I don't know what happened to him."

Soundwave looked over from his station. "We are receiving a signal."

Megatron nodded, and an older human appeared on the screen. Several things became apparent to the Decepticon leader_. He's older than Lusa, and he's seen things most flesh creatures shouldn't see._ "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticon Empire. Are you the one known as Luke Skywalker?"

* * *

Luke's eyebrow arched at the holo-image projected in front of him. A silvery mask of some sort covered the speaker's head. He reached out again with the Force, this time encountering a stone wall of control. "I am indeed Luke Skywalker."

He motioned to his left. "This is my wife Mara. And to my right is General Wedge Antilles." He stared straight into Megatron's flickering and grainy image. "I've never heard of the Decepticon Empire. Is it new?"

Megatron's image was suddenly replaced by that of a Chironian female in bizarre armor. Luke and Mara both swallowed as Lusa, back from the dead, began speaking. "Master Skywalker, I request permission to come aboard Eclipse Base. There are things you need to know."

Luke's face took on a grim visage. "We'll meet you in the hangar bay." The image blinked out, leaving the three in the muted lighting of the command center. Mara sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Farmboy, I've got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Lusa turned her hover platform to face Megatron. "Sir, would you accompany me to Eclipse Base? I think Master Skywalker would benefit from meeting you."

Starscream looked over and up from his station at the base of Megatron's command throne. "And just how do you plan on getting there, Lusa? You're a bit big for my cockpit." The air commander began laughing maniacally, but it turned to shouts as he levitated off the durasteel-plated deck-and not of his own volition. "Hey! Stop that, you worm!" He aimed his shoulder-mounted laser cannon at Lusa, but she telekinetically threw off his aim, causing him to hit his own foot. "Ow!" He suddenly dropped to the floor with a clang.

Megatron stood up. "I shall accompany you, Lusa. I need to discuss matters with 'Master' Skywalker." He turned his head to Soundwave and began barking out orders, his thunderous voice reverberating off the bulkheads. "Soundwave, report to the hangar deck. And bring Ravage with you." He then turned to the three seekers near the foot of his throne. "You three shall be our escorts." An evil gleam shone in his eyes as his lips curled. "We have to show the Jedi Order how to really fight a war."

* * *

_Five minutes later_

A hatch on the ventral surface of the _Nemesis_ slid open, allowing four craft to exit. Three E-wings escorted an enigma; a ship that shouldn't have existed. It was a modified SDS star courier, otherwise known as a Sith Infiltrator. The ship resembled a sword, with the engines as a hilt, solar panel wings as the guard and the long, tapering forward section as the blade. It sliced through space and quickly reached the largest hangar on Eclipse Base-the largest due to the fact that it was the _only_ hangar on Eclipse Base.

Luke, Mara and Wedge waited until the magnetic containment field was in place and the atmosphere restored before entering. Mara let out a low whistle as she walked up to the Infiltrator and ran a gloved hand along the deep-blue hull. "Palpatine told me about his first apprentice, Darth Maul. This is the type of ship he flew…"

Her husband walked around the ship in a wide arc, barely acknowledging the opening of the aft hatch. "So, Lusa. Did you join some new Sith-oh, my." His blue eyes saw the armor the once-timid Chironian wore. He shook his head in dismay. "Oh, Lusa."

Lusa cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is there a problem, 'Master' Skywalker? I need protection. The galaxy's a dangerous place. Or don't you know?" She motioned to the E-wings. "I present to you Skywarp, Starscream and Thundercracker."

Mara snorted in derision. "Lusa, you've gone crazy. There's no-" She stopped as she felt… life. The cockpits were empty, but the ships themselves felt _alive._ She turned to Luke, who nodded in agreement.

A screeching voice emanated from the white E-wing, startling the hell out of some nearby technicians. "So, Mara Jade. What were you going to say? No one alive here?" The wings rotated and folded at the joint while the engines opened up along previously invisible seams. Large hands emerged from the intake cowling. The forward fuselage split and expanded while the entire fighter 'stood up' on the nosecone. The wing cannons moved on a track from the outer edge to the… arms. There was no other word for them. A head popped out of the aft end. It was dark, almost black but a shade lighter. The face plate was gray with two vents flanking it. And there was a sneer on the face, a look of complete and utter superiority.

He walked over, his steps reverberating in the hangar. The huge mechanoid mock-bowed to Luke, Mara and Wedge. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Air Commander Starscream of the Decepticon Battle Fleet." He motioned to the other two E-wings. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, introduce yourselves."

The two other E-wings, one onyx-colored with violet trim and the other blue with red trim, transformed in nearly identical fashion as Starscream. The black one vanished in a flash of light and reappeared in front of the three humans. "Boo!" he exclaimed, chuckling to himself.

Mara turned to Luke. "Okay, when the hell did we fall asleep?" She looked over at Lusa and shook her head in disbelief. "Nice friends, Lusa. Is that Infiltrator another one?"

This time, no one was surprised when the ship that carried Lusa began shifting parts and expanding. The solar panels closed and swung back into grooves along the ventral surface while the entire undercarriage unfolded, forming legs. Arms emerged from the sides and the entire forward section split off, forming a 'backpack' of sorts. The folded solar panels, Luke noted, looked almost like wings. A panel on his-her-its shoulder slid open and a cannon popped out. "I am Soundwave, Decepticon communications expert," he said in neutral monotones.

Wedge lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers at Soundwave. "Hi. How are you?" The veteran pilot then leaned in close to Luke and lowered his voice. "Send these guys up against the Vong, and let's see how arrogant they are."

Soundwave leaned forward a bit. "The _Nemesis_ destroyed a _Miid-Roik_ warship with almost no damage. Vong technology, such as it is, is inferior to Decepticon technology. Please, observe." He waved his arm in the direction of Lusa, who unclipped a small data card and a BlasTech DL-44 pistol from her armor. "I introduce to you, Megatron."

Mara stared at the pistol as if in a trance. Her lips quivered as she noted the large violet symbol on the side. "Lusa, where did you get that gun?" she asked, her green eyes never leaving it.

Lusa sneered. "This?" She upholstered it and waved it around. "This is the leader of the Decepticons." She tossed it into the air and stepped back a bit.

The entire pistol began expanding. The grip ratcheted forward and connected to the power pack before both split, forming legs. The barrel swung back and rotated to point upwards and the top half of the main assembly detached, spilt and rotated around, forming arms above an emerging torso. The power pack release lever slid up, revealing a head. Within a half-second, Megatron towered over Mara. "So nice to meet you, Mara Jade Skywalker," the behemoth stated.

To her credit, Mara remained stoic through Megatron's transformation. She extended a gloved hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Megatron. Say, what is the Decepticon Empire? I've never heard of it." All the while, the former assassin was shuffling back to where her husband and colleague stood, her other hand drifting down to the lightsaber clipped to her belt.

Megatron took a few steps back, his huge feet clanging off the hangar floor. "My crew reawakened after six million of your years in stasis lock. The Empire now only exists on the _Nemesis._" He waved his arm at Lusa. "However, I have already begun expansion. Lusa has seen the light and has joined us."

Luke arched an eyebrow at that. "And how did you join up with them, Lusa? Was it coercion, or have you been brainwashed?"

Lusa waved him off and held up the data card. "No. I was betrayed by my own people. They sold me out to the Vong." The last words she spat out in anger, her face contorting in rage. "The Decepticons saved me and my planet. Or more specifically, Ravage saved me."

She tossed the gray and black card into the air. The bottom fourth split off and rotated around, forming legs. A top flap opened up revealing a head while the entire form expanded like Megatron's. When the being landed, it was a full-sized Vornskr with rocket launchers and an electrified tail.

Ravage paced about the deck, finally walking up to Luke. "I am Ravage, Decepticon saboteur." He motioned to Lusa with his head and continued. "The Chironian government told the Vong about Lusa and would look the other way, so long as the scarred ones did not attack. The _Nemesis_ repaired us at about the same time, and I intercepted a group of Voxyn just before they killed Lusa." His mouth turned up in a feral grin. "We make a rather good team."

Lusa, meanwhile, was casting her senses out and searching the station. "Where is Jacen? Where is Tenel Ka? Where is Raynar?" She trotted up to Luke and looked him in the eye. "I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. They are in danger, 'Master'. And I want to know where they are."

Luke scowled at her impertinence and drew himself up to his full height. "They are on a mission to Myrkr, Lusa. A mission of vital importance and one that you have no place in." He then motioned to Megatron. "I believe your judgment has been clouded by these machines, Lusa. I sense darkness in you."

The centauriform arched an eyebrow and spoke, ignoring Luke's last comments. "Myrkr? That's in Vong space. What are they doing…" Her voice trailed off as she realized what they would be doing there. "They're going after the Voxyn? That's insane!" She turned around at the waist and looked up at Megatron. "Megatron, we must help them. Please, sir!"

Megatron chuckled at that. "And why should we do that, Lusa? What possible reason could I have to send my ship and crew into danger?" He crossed his arms and smirked.

Lusa glanced around the hangar for several minutes, trying to formulate an answer. Finally, she looked up at the Decepticon. "Several of the young Jedi on the team are more powerful than I am and would be 'grateful' if we saved them." She then turned to Luke and Mara. "Are you sure I'd have no place on the mission, Masters?"

Luke shook his head. "Go if you wish, Lusa. I have nothing more to say on the matter." He looked up at Megatron. "You may have swayed Lusa to whatever cause you believe in, but the Jedi on the strike team are made of sterner stuff." He looked back down at Lusa and eyed her warily. "I fear you don't fully know what you're getting into, Lusa. The Dark Side clings to these Decepticons."

She scoffed at the elder Jedi Master. "I sense no Dark Side from the Decepticons, 'Master'. They can be honorable warriors." She glanced over at Mara. "Do you have a problem with my association with them?"

Mara shrugged. "Hey, I don't give a damn what you do, kid. Just don't get in Anakin's way." She looked up at Megatron, craning her neck so she could look him in his optics. "And you. I'll be watching you, Megatron."

Megatron crossed his arms and sneered in contempt. "I have very little to fear from you, Mara Jade Skywalker!" A thoughtful expression then crossed his face. "But then again, you know so little of us." He turned around and shouted. "Skywarp, Thundercracker!"

The two seekers, both of whom were leaning against the hangar walls, straightened up and ran over to their leader. "You two shall stay here, as ambassadors to the Jedi." He looked down at Luke. "Will that be acceptable?"

Luke nodded. "That will be. I am curious about you, I'll admit." He scanned Thundercracker with the Force and half-smiled at the blue seeker. "Darkness has not claimed you," he said.

Thundercracker exchanged a look of confusion with Skywarp. "Ah, come again?" he asked. "Darkness hasn't consumed me? Is this a Force thing?"

Meanwhile, Soundwave had transformed back into a his Infiltrator mode. Megatron folded back up into a Dl-44 pistol while ravage shrank down into a data card. Lusa pocketed both items and turned to Luke, Mara and Wedge. "I shall return, and I shall bring the strike team home."

Luke nodded, his lips a thin line. "May the Force be with you, Lusa. And may you see the light."

The young centaur nodded before boarding the Infiltrator. Starscream also transformed into an E-wing, leaping into the air as his limbs retracted.

The three humans left the hangar bay while it depressurized and the bay doors opened. "This might be just what we need," Wedge said. At the incredulous stares of Luke and Mara, the veteran pilot shrugged. "Oh, stang it! We need all the help we can get! Especially with those refugee convoys."

Mara waved him off. "I'm more interested in where the hell they came from! A bunch of giant robots like that just don't show up out of nowhere. And why the hell do they feel 'alive'?" A bell sounded, indicating that the hangar was repressurized. Luke and Mara entered while Wedge went back to the control room. Mara walked up to Thundercracker and looked the blue seeker over. "So, are you two elite warriors, or just lackeys?"

Skywarp was suddenly enveloped in violet energy and disappeared, only to reappear a split second later next to Thundercracker. "We're two of the best, Mara. And we've got the kill counts to prove it."

Mara fought off a smirk as she addressed him. "Well. There's a bit of a Vong infestation near Talfaglio. Some refugee convoys are being threatened…"

* * *

_Myrkr_

Jazz ran his flamethrower along the outer edge of the hole created by Sideswipe and his team, fusing the rock together and strengthening it. After another few runs, he activated his internal communicator and contacted Prime aboard the _Ark._ "All set here, Optimus. Now let's fire it up and get the pit out of here!"

On the _Ark's _bridge, Prime nodded to Bluestreak, who pressed a large button on his control panel and pulled down on a lever. A low humming began building up, followed by the deck plates vibrating.

Down in the engine room, Ratchet held up his arms and clenched his fists. "Come on, baby. Come on!" The engine status boards went from dark to green-and stayed green. Ratchet pumped his fist in the air and patted Wheeljack on the back. "We're going to be partying all night when we get back to Cybertron!"

Jazz and the rest of his team let out a cheer as the _Ark _rose. It had taken a while to clear out enough above the rock above the ship's dorsal surface for it to pivot. Bluestreak's hand motors were steady as it eventually turned around, facing the gaping hole in the mountain. The _Ark _floated over Jazz and his team and a small hatch opened up on the ventral surface near the midsection, allowing them to board it.

On the bridge, Prime nodded to Bluestreak. "Let's get out of here," he said. The silver-colored pilot nodded and increased engine power, sending the _Ark _hurtling through the atmosphere. Prime's blue optic sensors noted the Vong _damuteks_ and other buildings dotting the landscape. His optics almost narrowed and his entire face took on a grimace. "So much pain caused by them, and for what? Their lust for power will only destroy them."

Prowl, standing next to Prime's command chair, looked at the main viewscreen and shrugged. "It would be illogical to do anything to them now, sir. Our resources are depleted and we don't even know the disposition of the forces in this system." He let out a sigh-as much as an Autobot could sigh. "It's best to either find Cybertron or some other planet."

Sunstreaker turned from his station and gave Prowl a withering glare. "Oh, that's some great excuses for turning tail and running, wimp." His fingers beat out an irregular rhythm on his console, making tiny dents in it. "There's Vong tailgate to be kicked, and we should be doing our part!"

Prowl clenched his fists and opened his mouth, but Prime held up an arm, forestalling any arguments. "Prowl is right, Sunstreaker. We don't have the resources now." A slight reverberation settled into the hull as Vong magma cannons on the surface fired a steady stream of hot rocks at the ventral surface of the _Ark_, doing almost no damage. "You've got to love die-cast construction," Prime murmured.

Bumblebee's console beeped as the mighty exploration vessel left the atmosphere. The image on the viewscreen changed from a deep blue to pitch black with stars shining bright. A Vong worldship hung in orbit, a few small _Chuun M'arh-_class frigates in escort formation with the huge chunk of yorik coral. The small yellow Autobot scanned the worldship before swiveling around and reporting. "Optimus, there's indications of non-Vong life forms on that worldship! What do we do?"

Prime's head whipped around at Bumblebee's pronouncement. As the two 440-meter long frigates moved in, he clenched his fist and then growled. "Prowl, assemble a strike team. Take that worldship down." The Autobot leader hesitated before speaking the next words. Use of lethal force is… authorized."

Prowl nodded and tapped the side of his head, linking himself to the _Ark's _intercom. "Bluestreak, Ratchet, Cliffjumper and Sideswipe, report to shuttle bay one." The strategist nodded to Prime before leaving the bridge, Bluestreak following him.

All optics turned to the main viewscreen as the lumpy frigates closed in on the _Ark,_ their forward plasma guns belching dozens of futile shots at the _Ark._ "Sunstreaker," Prime stated, leaning forward in his chair," take them down."

Sunstreaker sneered as he sighted the two approaching Vong frigates and readied the _Ark's_ weapons. Several hatches on the fore opened up, revealing laser cannons and missile batteries. Several laser cannons fired, hitting the forward dovin basils while missiles sped off, looping around and hitting the _Chuun M'arh's _relatively vulnerable flanks.

The missiles' armored warheads allowed them to penetrate almost their entire length before detonating, cracking open the yorik coral hulls and sending out showers of debris. The forward halves spilt off from the aft sections and the ships died.

* * *

A small shuttle exited the _Ark's_ aft hangar bay. Ratchet's optics checked the scanners and he eventually pointed at a section of the worldship. "Most non-Vong life signs are concentrated in this region." He increased sensor resolution and shrugged. "There's some odd readings coming from some of them."

Sideswipe cradled his photon rifle and grimaced. "Who cares? Let's just mash some scarred heads! And save the prisoners."

Bluestreak piloted the shuttle right up to the decrepit hunk of living rock. The shuttle's maneuvering thrusters fired, sending the sleek craft into a tight turn. "Is this the best place to dock?" he asked. "Oh I hope it is, because I don't see any other viable entrance. Of course, I'm just the driver, but I do know a thing or two about-"

Prowl interrupted him. "This is fine." His fingers danced across the control console in front of him. "Extending docking tube and commencing with docking." A blackish cylinder extended from the shuttle's port hatch and hooked onto the worldship's hull. Thousands of tiny barbs dug into the coral, forming an airtight seal. Prowl checked the integrity of it before unbuckling his crash webbing and rising from his chair. "Let's go."

Prowl, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Ratchet and Cliffjumper met at the main hatch and entered the docking tube. Four of them readied their weapons while Ratchet checked his diagnostic equipment. Cliffjumper hopped from foot to foot, his hands cradling his 'glass gas' rifle. "Come on, come on!" Finally, the docking hatch opened, taking with it a plug of yorik coral hull. Cliffjumper took point while the other four took up position around him.

Bluestreak ran his hand along the inner surface of the ship and suppressed a shudder. For once, his nonstop rambling had… stopped. He looked up and saw pulsing masses of bioluminescent organisms providing light. "Weird how the corridors are big enough for us," he commented.

Before they could take another step, several armored humanoids leapt at the Autobots. Each one tossed a disk-shaped insect at the Autobots. The insects unfurled razor-sharp wings and mandibles-and promptly bounced off even Cliffjumper's armor.

Sideswipe turned to Prowl. "I believe these are the most ridiculous weapons I've ever seen." By now the insects had literally splattered themselves against the Autobot's armor. The Vong warriors recoiled in fear, some of them unwinding snakes from their arms. The large red Autobot aimed his photon rifle and fired, vaporizing a half-dozen warriors with a single blast.

The rest retreated while Sideswipe chuckled. "_These_ are the almighty Yuuzhan Vong? Give me a break! Did any of us receive any damage?" The other four looked themselves over and had suffered nothing more than a dent or two.

Ratchet's scanner beeped. "Those other life forms are a hundred meters down this way. Come on!" His arms retracted and the shoulder armor folded down, covering his arms. His head retracted and lower torso and legs partially detached and folded down, forming an undercarriage. Armor extended and hooked together. Forming the sides and a roof of a modified A-A5 speeder truck. Before Prowl could say anything, Ratchet sped off, sliding around a bit as he adjusted to having repulsorlifts instead of wheels.

Sideswipe's legs straightened out while his photon rifle vanished and his hands retracted into their wrist sockets, hooking onto his torso at several connector ports. Two radiator spars jutted out from where his shoulders were and Sideswipe leaned back, completing the half-second transformation into a Koro-2 speeder. Prowl, Cliffjumper and Bluestreak also transformed and all five Autobots sped down the corridor.

* * *

While the five embarked on their rescue mission, another ship entered the Myrkr System. A flash of violet light heralded the arrival of the _Nemesis._ The forward hangar bay opened and Soundwave in his Sith infiltrator mode emerged. Lusa examined the sensor readouts of the Vong worldship with cold eyes and an even colder heart. "They will pay for the death they've caused," she said, cradling a modified DL-44 blaster pistol in her right hand. "This is but the first world to be liberated, but not the last."

She pressed a button on her headband and her armor sealed up completely, allowing her complete protection from the abyss of space. A transparisteel visor snapped down over her face, sealing her away while Soundwave approached the worldship. A forward missile launcher fired, sending a high-explosive warhead screaming at the yorik coral hull at a significant fraction of the speed of light. The impact alone blew a huge hole in the hull, vaporizing a hundred Vong and tossing another couple hundred into space. Soundwave dove into the hole and landed, the main hatch opening and allowing Lusa to exit on her hover platform.

Soundwave silently transformed behind her into his robot mode. His yellowish optical visor scanned the surrounding area. "Humanoid concentration is greatest 100 meters away in a large cavern-like area. Autobots are also approaching from opposite direction."

Lusa tossed the DL-44 pistol into the air and it transformed into Megatron. She also chucked a black and gray data card into the air. It unfolded into a metallic Vornskr with rocket launchers strapped to his hind quarters. "The hunt is on," Ravage growled.

Megatron smirked. "Let us hope they are in a talkative mood. I have no time for fighting them _and_ the Vong." He raised his fusion cannon and dialed the power down. A roiling stream of energy emerged from the onyx barrel and hit the yorik coral, vaporizing a large section of it and opening the way to the cavern. Megatron, Lusa and Ravage entered the long hallway while Soundwave sealed the gap behind them with his laser rifle.

* * *

Anakin Solo's lightsaber flashed as he sliced a thud bug in two, letting the pieces drop to the floor. "This is fun," he snarled. The rest of the strike team wasn't doing too badly, but picking out Yuuzhan Vong wearing disguises amongst frightened captives was problematic at best. Ulaha had already died, and Anakin didn't want to lose anymore friends. Still the Voxyn queen lay at the end of this vile maze. A maze with no end in sight…

His blue eyes suddenly glanced to the left as he felt… something. He let out a shout. "Jaina, you sense something?"

Anakin's older sister snapped her head around to glare at him. "Now's not the time to get distracted, Anakin! We're trapped like rats in-"

A sudden screech caught everyone-Jedi, Vong and captive off guard. Ten meters above the labyrinth, two sections of yorik coral hull exploded out, showering everyone with chunks of living hull. What emerged shocked everyone.

On one side, five vehicles shot out and dropped down, parts seeming to break off. It took Anakin a second to realize they weren't coming apart. They were changing shape, transforming into… giant robots?

Near the front of the strike team, Tenel Ka looked up at them with undisguised shock on her face. "By the spirit of my ancestors," the Hapan princess mumbled. "The god-demons have returned."

Jacen Solo turned to his beloved. "God demons?" he asked, curiosity etched on his face.

Tenel Ka swallowed and continued. "Ancient legends tell of the god-demons, beings who could shift their shape and were metallic beasts. The virtuous wore a red crest on their chest." She holstered her rancor-tooth lightsaber and pointed up at the left leg of a robot with black and white-colored plating. "It looked like that."

Prowl landed in a crouch, his acid-pellet rifle at the ready and his shoulder-mounted missile launchers armed and ready. "Ratchet and Bluestreak, take point. Ratchet, identify all non-Vong and tend to their injuries." He paused for a moment. "You did upload all relevant datatrax on the treatment of carbon-based life forms, correct?" At the medic's curt nod, Prowl continued.

"Sideswipe and Cliffjumper, bring up the rear." his blue optics looked up just as Megatron and his band emerged from the other hole. His normally impassive face took on a hard, flinty look. "And stay sharp, 'bots. Looks like the _Nemesis_ survived the battle." He glanced around. "Move!"

* * *

Megatron watched the Autobots speed through the labyrinth and to the Jedi with amusement. "Prowl, eh? He might listen to me." He looked over at Lusa, Soundwave and Ravage. "Soundwave, you remembered to bring Frenzy and Rumble, correct?" At the communicator's nod, Megatron sneered. "Lusa and Ravage, make contact with the Jedi team. Soundwave, release Rumble and Frenzy and kill every single Vong and Voxyn in here."

All four of them touched down on the ground. Megatron folded up into pistol-mode and dropped into Lusa's outstretched hand. The Chironian then turned up the power to her platform's engines, sending it shooting forward while Ravage ran alongside her. Lusa targeted any Vong in her way and shot them with Megatron, boring a hole right through their vonduun-crab armor and gutting them.

Soundwave pressed a button on his shoulder and spoke. "Rumble, Frenzy, eject. Operation: warfare." The translucent panel on his chest opened and two holocrons, one red and gray and one blue and gray slid out. The tops unfolded into arms while the bottom extended legs, all the while their bodies becoming larger.

Frenzy, the red one, reached around and unclipped a laser rifle from his back. "If upon Decepticon turf you happen to tumble,"

Rumble's arms ratcheted up and his hands retracted into his wrist sockets, only to be replaced by piledrivers. "Look out, scum, 'cause here comes Rumble!" He struck the floor with the heavy drums that replaced his hands, cracking a long, jagged hole in the yorik coral and sending several dozen Vong plummeting. A few buildings collapsed as well, burying the Vong and Voxyn in there alive.

Meanwhile, Soundwave raised his concussion gun to his shoulder, aimed and fired at several Vong warriors near the strike team, all but vaporizing them.

Prowl's group made their way to the strike team, covering dozens of meters a second. Bluestreak's lightning rifle barked out, sending a thin stream of lightning shooting out and electrocuting various Voxyn and Vong until they began smoking. Thud bugs and razor bugs bounced off the Autobot's armor, doing no damage other than producing small dents in their armor.

Vong war cries filled the air as several of them readied plasma eels, bio-engineered grenades. Four Vong off to the side reared back and tossed several of them at Prowl's group.

The living spears exploded near the group, but they were already rolling out of the way. Sideswipe brought his photon rifle up while snarling. "That's a new paint job, you worms!" He let loose with several bursts, incinerating the Vong warriors. "Looks like they finally brought out the heavy artillery," he said. "Those things actually packed some sort of punch."

By now they were moving among the buildings of the labyrinth. Ratchet's left hand had been replaced by a powerful scanner. "Most of the beings here are dead or dying already. Not sure what I can do to save them. Slag it to the Pit!" He paused as they finally reached the Jedi strike team.

However, Ravage and a four-legged being in Decepticon armor had reached them as well.

Sideswipe, Bluestreak and Cliffjumper formed a perimeter as the various Jedi looked up at the robots. "Who-what are you?" one of them asked. He looked over at the Decepticons and gasped. "Lusa? Lusa! You're alive! Wait, how the stang are you alive?"

This 'Lusa' dismounted from her hover platform and approached the blond-haired human. "Yes, Anakin. I live. No thanks to my people, or the New Republic!" Prowl's optics zoomed in on the face plate covering her face and, compensating for glare, scanned her facial expressions. Although he wasn't the best judge of such expressions, he could tell she was mad. Very mad. And like most non-Vong life forms, she had small amounts of energon packed close to her mitochondria.

Lusa glanced up at Prowl. "Megatron wishes to speak to you," she said, tossing the pistol into the air. Every Jedi in the area gasped as one as the pistol unfolded from a handheld weapon into a huge, silver-colored robot nearly 15 meters tall.

Prowl's grip on his rifle tightened and he quickly ran through 600 scenarios in a fraction of a second. All but 16 of them ended with his fuel pump in Megatron's hands and his spark extinguished.

Megatron held up his hand. "Stand fast, Prowl. I have no wish to fight you. Our enemy are those pathetic flesh creatures known as the Vong."

That was _one _of the 16 scenarios.

Prowl holstered his rifle and spoke. "All right, Megatron. I'm all audio receptors."

While Prowl and Megatron spoke, Lusa 'reacquainted' herself with her friends. She looked about as everyone gathered around. Most were a bit wary of her and her new look, but she didn't care too much. He brown eyes focused in on a blond-haired Alderaanian. "Hello, Raynar." She noted his close proximity to Eryl Besa. She felt their strengthening Force bond, and it made her angry. "So, Raynar. Hooked up with the first person you saw after I died? How long did you wait in mourning for me?"

Eryl's jaw dropped in shock. "I-he-huh?" Her blue eyes darted from Raynar to Lusa and back. "But… we thought you were dead. We all felt you die." She looked over at Ravage. "And what the hell is that thing? What are these giant robots?"

Eryl's danger sense suddenly spiked as Ravage leapt onto her, bowling her over. Eryl gasped as she found razor-sharp fangs mere millimeters from her throat. "I am Ravage, you insignificant fool! I saved Lusa's life on Chiron, and she assisted me against the Voxyn. Any other questions?" Eryl shook her head and Ravage got off of her. So sudden was the attack, none of the other Jedi could even move.

Jacen's head snapped around He turned and poked Lusa in her breastplate. "The hell was that? He could've killed her!" His left hand went to the blaster pistol at his belt. "You've changed, Lusa. And not in a good way."

While the Jedi 'reunited', Megatron and Prowl talked. "These Vong have conquered huge swaths of territory," Megatron said. "Our little civil war might have to be put on hold until we deal with them."

Prowl eyed him warily. "We both know that Vong weaponry and bio-technology can do almost nothing to us. Why a truce?" he held up his hand palm out. "Don't get me wrong. I'd love nothing more than to end the fighting between Autobots and Decepticons, but why?"

Megatron chuckled. "Always the logical one, Prowl." He motioned to the ceiling. "The galaxy has changed in the past six million years, Prowl. And we must change or die. The civil war, when we left, had left Cybertron a shadow of its former glory. Who knows what has happened in the past six million years?"

Prowl mulled Megatron's words for a few milliseconds. "That does sound like something you'd say. I can't speak for Prime, but I accept a suspension of hostilities aboard this worldship." He aimed his acid pellet rifle at a group of advancing warrior Vong and fired, splashing them with highly-corrosive acid. "I'll relay your message to Prime when we get out of here." He looked down at the Jedi. "All right, folks. We're gonna get you out of here."

At that, Anakin shook his head. "No, Mister Prowl," he paused. "Is it just Prowl?" At the black and white Autobot's nod, he continued. "We came here to kill the Voxyn queen and destroy the clone labs, and we're not leaving here until we do." The other Jedi nodded in agreement.

Megatron snickered. "Is that all?" He turned his head to the right and shouted. "Rumble, Frenzy! Please accompany Mister Solo on his hunt." He then glanced down. "Lusa, Ravage, you will also aid them."

Jacen stepped forward. "I can track the queen through the Force." He turned to Tenel Ka and smirked. "I'll be back, Tenel Ka." And then he leaned in and gave her a kiss. The Hapan princess' eyes widened with surprise, but she quickly melted into the kiss. Their Force bond grew, merging…

Megatron stomped his foot. "Do you two mind? You have a Voxyn queen to kill!" The two separated, both blushing furiously. Megatron's blood-red optic sensors watched as the little group separated from the other Jedi and made their way through the shattered remnants of the artificial city.

A smaller avian scoffed at the group. "Relying on soulless machines? How pathetic." The avian, former Jedi Vergere, suddenly felt Megatron's optic upon her. She looked up at the 12-meter tall Decepticon and suddenly felt a flash of fear.

Megatron glanced around, his right foot scraping across the yorik coral floor. He then scanned the being and found almost no energon in her cells. "Who are you?" he asked.

A tall human with black hair and green eyes spoke up. "Not sure, actually. We think she's with the Vong."

Megatron sneered, raised his foot and then brought it crashing down upon Vergere. "Not anymore."

Prowl let out a growl and stepped forward, but Sideswipe moved over and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Easy now, chief. They've had a lot more experience with the Vong than we have."

Tenel Ka looked at the spot where Megatron had stepped on Vergere and felt a slight bit of revulsion-but not much. She turned her gray eyes up to Prowl and spoke. "Prowl, where are you from? Where are you all from?"

Prowl looked down at Tenel Ka and then got down to one knee, resting his right arm on his left knee. " We are from a planet called Cybertron. We and the Decepticons," he motioned to Megatron and Soundwave, "left the planet six million years ago and crashed on different planets." His shoulder launchers seemed almost to sag. "None of us know if it still exists or not."

Tenel Ka's jaw dropped as she felt sadness-real sadness-wafting off of him.

The Jedi glanced around at the Autobots and Decepticons, realizing that these machines had souls, a presence in the Force that usually only organic beings had. The taller one next to Jaina, Zekk, spoke up. "What if it did survive? Will you continue your war?"

Megatron smirked at that. "Very good question, human. No, the civil war will end. If Prime wants to stop the fighting, that is." He smirked in Prowl's general direction, but the strategist did not take the bait.

After a few more minutes, Jaina let out a strangled cry and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Oh, this is insane!! Where the kriff did you things come from? What is 'Cybertron'?" She turned to Tenel Ka. "And what are these-"

She was interrupted when an enraged Tenel Ka calmly walked over and slapped her across the face, sending the smaller woman stumbling back. The redhead drew herself up and projected every shred of royal dignity she possessed. "Be QUIET, Jaina Solo! You will cease your whining right now!" Tenel Ka let out a breath as she let her emotions off their leash. "Here we are, in the belly of a worldship, surrounded by an enemy who would love nothing more to eviscerate us, and here you are losing total control! What has happened to the strong young woman who was my best friend? Answer me!"

Jaina slowly turned her head back to Tenel Ka, her left hand covering the bright red imprint Tenel Ka's hand had left. There was fear and confusion in her brown eyes as she regarded the princess. "I-I don't know. I seem to remember my control slipping over the past few years and…" She glanced up at Zekk and gasped. "Zekk. Zekk!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss, causing Megatron to almost regurgitate his energon reserves. The Autobots, however, leaned in closer to observe the ritual.

After a few minutes of kissing, Jaina broke it off. "Oh, where's your scar?" She examined his face and ran her finger down his right cheek. "I remember you having a scar…"

Zekk broke her grasp and stumbled back, bumping into Prowl's leg. "Sorry," he mumbled to the Autobot before turning on Jaina. "What the kriff is _wrong_ with you? You've been pawing that Jag for the past year or so, and now you're acting even crazier than before!" He then rushed up to her, grabbed her shoulders, leaned down and locked eyes with her before they kissed-again.

Sideswipe let out a whistle at that. "You flesh creatures are freaky." He then turned and spotted a group of Vong moving in. "Don't they know when to give up?" He raised his photon rifle and fired, incinerating several and forcing the rest to scatter. "You kids sit tight until Anakin, Jacen and the neo-con come back." both he and Bluestreak kept up a constant stream of fire at the advancing warriors.

Tenel Ka's gray eyes drifted to the spot where Vergere was crushed by Megatron's foot. A chill drifted down her spine and settled in her stomach as her brain began adding up facts. _Our odd behavior began almost immediately before the Vong invaded. Vergere was amongst them, and as they penetrated deeper, our erratic behavior grew worse. Now she is dead and we are returning to our behavior before this whole mess started. I wonder…_ She shook her head. _Sometimes there is such a thing as a coincidence._

* * *

_Vergere's eyes darted about as she found herself… somewhere. A bluish mist obscured her vision, although there wasn't much to see. A shadow detached itself from a larger group and headed her way, forming itself into a roughly humanoid shape, forming itself into…_

"_Darth Sidious!" she cried. Falling prostrate. "Please forgive me, Lord. The Sith spell was in place and working. How was-" She was cut off when sparks danced from Sidious' fingertips and quickly coalesced into Sith Lightning. A single streak leapt from his hand and entwined the Fosh, bathing her in agony._

"_You failed," he rasped out. "You were to be my vengeance, Vergere. Your spell would've mentally crippled the entire bunch, but you let yourself be killed by Megatron." he sighed. "Ah, well. I'll simply have to amuse myself with your eternal torment." His mouth twisted up into a cold smile as he poured lightning into Vergere's body._

* * *

Jacen's head darted around, his brown eyes searching everywhere. "It's close, I think." He shuddered as the group went further into the clone labs of the Vong Shaper Caste. Weird growths pulsed and moved along the walls and strange smoke bubbled up from various cracks. All in all, it resembled a scene straight from hell.

Ravage's external audio pickups perked up. "I sense Voxyn nearby. Prepare yourselves, Jedi." And with that, he bounded up to where Jacen was. "Are you afraid?" he asked the young man.

Jacen chuckled nervously. "Me? Afraid? No. I'm terrified." he looked down at the onyx-colored Decepticon. "Does that lessen me in your eyes? Or Optic things?" He looked back up. "Do you know fear?"

The saboteur chuckled, a mechanized sound more akin to scraping metal. "I know fear, Jacen Solo. It has been my constant companion throughout my life. However, I have molded it into a weapon. It is mine to control, even as it controls me." He looked up at the pulsating sacks of flesh along the wall. "What are those?" His optic sensors intensified and scanned one of them, revealing each one's contents. "Immature Voxyn! They're growing them inside those sacks!"

Lusa suddenly raised her laser rifle. Both Anakin and Jacen felt outright anger and rage coming from her. "Die!" she screamed, firing off several dozen shots from the rifle. The blood-red energy bolts hit the sacks, slicing them open and spraying gore.

Jacen and Anakin ducked the splattering Voxyn remnants while Ravage opened his mouth. An interior igniter sparked a few times before a long, thin stream of fire jutted forth and enveloped the ripped apart sacks of flesh.

Both young men quickly slapped on rebreather units as acrid smoke wafted from the flaming flesh. "This is getting a bit hot," Jacen murmured. A crooked grin crossed his face. "Looks like we'd better get out of the food prep area." He and Anakin followed Lusa and Ravage while Rumble and Frenzy brought up the rear. As they exited the laboratory, both the Chironian and saboteur were keeping up a constant stream of fire at the biological technology. While Ravage remained impassive, however, Lusa was a ball of rage. Jacen raced ahead and abruptly grabbed a hold of her armored forearm. "Whoa! Wait a second!"

Lusa broke his grip and spun on him, her hind legs kicking up. He teeth gnashed together and her brown eyes were murky pools. "Wait? Wait for what? We've got to kill that queen, Jacen, before more of those things are produced." She paused, her breath fogging up the transparent face plate protecting her from poisonous air and stray debris. "I was never more scared in my life when those things were chasing me. I don't want anyone else to feel that, Jacen. I don't."

Anakin spoke up, his voice low but carrying through the roar of the flames and the muffling of their masks. "I understand that, Lusa. Still, we feel the pull of the Dark Side around you. You must come back from this mission of revenge, lest we lose you again." His mouth curled up in a bittersweet smile at the last statement.

Lusa blinked back tears at the two young men's concern for her. "Thank you," she whispered. "I think you're right on that. I need to-" She was interrupted when Ravage padded up to her.

The onyx-colored Vornskr snarled. "We must still locate the queen, Lusa. We'll have time for any moral quandaries later." And with that, pneumatically-powered legs tensed for a moment before launching him into a series of leaps that took him ahead and down a corridor. Rumble and Frenzy ambled on after him, followed by Lusa.

Anakin and Jacen exchanged a glance. "Let's get this done with," Anakin said. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

Jacen could only nod as they followed the Chironian Jedi and the three 'cons. They reached what appeared to be a door made of yorik coral. While Rumble and Frenzy flanked her, Lusa turned around, tensed her hind legs and drew upon the Force before rearing back and kicking the door, sending it crashing to the floor below.

Rumble and Frenzy both let loose with several volleys of laser fire, lighting up the darkened room with flashes of red. The thud of Vong corpses dropping to the ground could be heard by the brothers. Finally, Rumble and Frenzy pulled back and holstered their weapons. "They never knew what hit 'em," Rumble said with a smirk.

Jacen craned his neck and looked inside the room. A half-dozen Vong bodies were lying around the biggest, nastiest Voxyn he had ever seen. It's jaws looked like they could snap through durasteel. Acid dripped from its fangs and landed on the yorik coral below, burning through it with every drop. A dozen blaster burns crisscrossed its hide, but it remained standing.

Lusa raised her laser rifle and took aim at the queen. She held her breath and squeezed off a round, sending a blood-red bolt hurtling at its head. Her aim was true and the thing's forehead exploded, sending blood and bone fragments everywhere. The queen bucked and reared before finally dropping to the floor, dead. The Chironian let out a sigh and slung the rifle across her left shoulder. She turned to Jacen, her brown eyes sunken in a bit and her entire face taking on a haunted look. Still, the young man felt a lightening of her soul, as if some great burden had been lifted. "Tell Tenel Ka or Jaina through your Force bond to get ready to leave. Your mission is complete."

Jacen half-closed his brown eyes and concentrated, reaching out with the Force. "Done, and done." His shoulders sagged. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

The three Jedi and three Decepticons made their way through the still-smoldering clone labs and through the artificial city to the strike team and their 'guardians'. Tenel Ka and Jaina stood near the front. Jacen immediately sensed a change in his older sister-no. It wasn't a change. She seemed more herself than she had been in years. It made his head spin just thinking about it. The fact that she now held hands with Zekk confirmed this.

Ratchet knelt and scanned Jacen, Anakin and Lusa. "No deviations from standard norms of your species. Looks like those pesky Vong didn't hurt you at all."

Rumble looked up at the medic and crossed his arms, his face split in a smirk. "You think those wimps can hurt us? They've got nothing on the Decepticons!" He looked over at the Jedi in the strike team. "So, folks. Ready to ride the Soundwave express?"

Anakin looked up at the deep-blue communicator with his ice-blue eyes, then looked over at Prowl and his team. The gears in his head turned quickly as he tried to figure out how to tell the Decepticons that he'd rather go with the Autobots and not get stepped on… "Ah, I assume this Soundwave transforms into some sort of interstellar vehicle?"

Lusa nodded and motioned to the deep-blue robot. "Yeah, Anakin. He's pretty roomy, actually." Soundwave stopped firing at a group of Vong and stood up straight, showing off the translucent panel that could hold Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak. "So, come on. Let's go!"

Anakin looked over at Prowl. "So, what did you come in?"

Prowl looked up at the hole in the wall he, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper and Ratchet emerged from. "We used a shuttle. We anticipated more prisoners being alive, but you are unfortunately the only non-Vong here." Sadness wafted off of the strategist in stark contrast to the usual logic and rigid control. He quickly shook it off and regained his normal control. "I think they'd be better off with us, Megatron."

The Decepticon Leader sneered at that. "So, Prowl. Don't trust me?" His voice took on a mocking tone as he continued. "The great tactician doesn't see that if I did harm any of these flesh creatures, the others would know about it. Besides, do _you_ have enough room for all of them?" Do you have living quarters designed for them back on the _Ark_?"

Bluestreak spoke up. "I hate to say it, but Megatron has a point. We didn't take the large shuttle." His rifle suddenly barked out, sending forth a long stream of bluish-white electricity at another pack of Vong and sending them into paroxysms before they dropped to the ground, nothing more than charred lumps of flesh. "Okay, shouldn't these idiots be getting the Pit out of here? They're no match for us. Why can't they see that?"

Lusa looked up at the gunner and shrugged, her armor bobbing up and down in an almost comical fashion. "They're bloodthirsty fanatics with the collective intelligence of a nerf. What do you expect?" She raised her laser rifle, aimed and shot down a few more Vong. "So, looks like half go with you and half go with me. How do you want to divvy up?"

Anakin looked around, but caught a glance from Tenel Ka and a short telepathic message from her. _Jacen and I should go with her, and Raynar as well._

He nodded at her and cleared his throat. "Jacen, Raynar, you and Tenel Ka will go with Lusa to the Decepticon's ship. And the rest of us will go with Prowl to-"

Eryl cleared her throat, rather loudly. "Wait, wait. I'm going with Raynar." The redhead glanced around at the strike team. "He needs me," she said, staring daggers at Lusa.

After a few minutes, it was decided who would go where. Anakin, Jacen, Tahiri Veila, Tenel Ka and Eryl would go with Lusa to the _Nemesis_ while Jaina, Zekk, Lowbacca, Bela Hara, Krasov Hara, Tesar Sebatyne, Tekli and Ganner Rhysode would go with Prowl to the _Ark._ Goodbyes were said quickly.

Jaina hugged her brothers, tears flowing freely from her brown eyes. "You two be careful, you hear me? I do not want to feel anything bad happen to you two in the Force." She broke off and backed up, bumping into Zekk and taking his hand. "The Force will be with you," she said as they went off to the Autobot group.

Prowl and Bluestreak stood together off to one side. Suddenly, their legs joined together and the lower half of their bodies rotated around. Pistons in their ankles retracted, letting their entire body 'lean' forward. Their chest plates folded up and their arms slid under the hole. Heads and missile launchers slid down into their chest and the wings on their back closed, completing their transformation into Chariot LAAVs. Ratchet, Sideswipe and Cliffjumper also transformed in similar fashions.

Jaina let out a nervous chuckle as she approached Sideswipe. He was a bright red Exodrive speeder that screamed 'speed'. The canopy suddenly popped open. "Hop in," came Sideswipe's voice. The young Jedi maneuvered herself into the seat. Suddenly, crash webbing snapped into place. "Hang on."

Jaina had mere moments to 'hang on' before the Autobot kicked himself into high gear, sending him shooting up and across the artificial city. Jaina let out a squeal of delight as, if only for a few moments, she was able to forget about the war raging across Known Space.

Prowl immediately sent him a message. "Sideswipe, you idiot! Get back here and into formation!" He shuddered as bit as his main hatch slid open and several Barabels piled on board. "Oh, my. Please don't get claw marks on the upholstery."

While the Autobots got loaded up, Soundwave folded himself up into his Sith infiltrator form. Anakin let out a low whistle at the communicator's transformation. "The engineering in building that, and then giving them a presence in the Force!" His blue eyes sparkled as the main hatch opened up-and revealed a cockpit barely large enough for them all, as well as no real seats.

Eryl let out a snarl. "I can't believe this! How the stang are we supposed to get to Coruscant in such-" Her danger sense flared and she looked down. Ravage was next to her, his mouth open and igniter clicking… "-Of course we can just lean on the consoles! Yeah, that'll work."

Lusa groaned at her display. "It'll only be a short flight over to the _Nemesis,_ Eryl." She paused as Megatron, Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage transformed into their alternate forms, growing small enough to be slid into various compartments on her armor. She then docked her hover platform with Soundwave's interior while Raynar, Eryl, Tenel Ka, Jacen, Anakin and Tahiri crowded around her. Raynar soon found himself face to face with Lusa, pressed right up against her. "Hi," she said, sounding more like her old self.

Raynar blushed, then stammered a bit. "Lusa, I-I swear I didn't know-know that you were still alive. If I did, I'd never have…" He trailed off as he felt Eryl's glare on him.

And while the Jedi fell into silence, Soundwave lifted off and flew up to the hole that lead to the outside. Soundwave fired another missile as he approached the sealed up entrance, blowing a hole to the vacuum of space outside and to the _Nemesis._ Raynar twisted around a bit and looked out the viewport at the spear tip-like warship. The young man's blood suddenly grew cold and a creeping chill descended down his back. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered.

Tenel Ka's gray eyes noted the huge Decepticon symbol etched on the starboard bow side and repressed a shudder. Her mind flashed back to an ancient cave painting she once saw on Dathomir. A crude drawing of a man with a crown and covered mouth stood over a smaller group with lightning coming from his outstretched hand. She now recognized that the head of the drawing was a crude representation of the Decepticon emblem. She sucked in a breath as Jacen gripped her hand. "I am all right, friend Jacen," she whispered to him. "Still, we must be cautious on this vessel. And that is a fact."

* * *

_The_ Ark

Optimus Prime's fingers drummed several dents into his chair's armrest. The _Nemesis_ was sitting on the other side of the worldship, but had not engaged or done anything than launch a small craft. Analysis showed it to be a reformatted Soundwave_-_and he carried an organic being onboard. A Chironian Force-sensitive to be precise. All hails had gone unanswered.

After about two hours, Prowl had reported in with word of a truce proposal from Megatron, as well as the rescue of a group of Jedi. Finally, Bumblebee spoke up from his station. "Prime, the shuttle's cleared the worldship. Soundwave's also left it." His blue optics seemed to narrow a bit as he double-checked the sensor data. "And… it's got some organics aboard! And they're also Jedi."

Prime stood up and walked over to the younger Autobot, not quite believing. "Are you sure, Bumblebee? I don't see Jedi allying themselves with Decepticons."

The yellowish Autobot checked again. "Yup, they're Jedi. Abnormally high concentration of energon in their cellular structure." He let out a slow whistle. "Some of them could almost power me." He looked up. "Suggestions?"

The Autobot leader rubbed the bottom of his face mask in thought. "We wait for Megatron to make contact and Prowl to make his full report." He stood up and paced a bit, finally turning to Ironhide. "My gut's giving me a bad feeling about this, old friend. Megatron talking truce with Prowl? And what are those Force sensitive being going to the _Nemesis_? It doesn't add up."

Ironhide crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, Prime. It sure as Pit doesn't. I betcha those slag-sucking creeps are up to something. This truce talk is a sham, nothing more."

Suddenly, Sunstreaker spoke up. "Prime, we're finally getting a signal from the _Nemesis. _And the shuttle's docked too." He turned back to the main viewscreen and the image of the worldship. "Leaving them such a valuable resource wouldn't be a good idea, you know…"

Prime walked over and stood next to Sunstreaker's chair. "I shall fire the shots, Sunstreaker. I won't ask you to do anything I wouldn't do, and this must be done." As the yellow warrior stood up, Prime sat down and targeted the worldship. He hesitated for a moment before pressing the firing stud, sending multiple rockets and laser blasts at the ancient and decrepit hunk of rock.

At the same time, the _Nemesis_ opened fire on the worldship. Myrkr rapidly gained a small asteroid belt as the hunk of yorik coral was reduced to debris.

The _Ark's_ main viewscreen flickered to life as the _Nemesis finally_ connected on the open channel. Megatron sat in his command chair with a huge smirk on his face. "Nice to see Grimlock isn't the only one with the chrome to kill." His face turned serious. "Did Prowl relay my wish for a cease-fire? I am serious, Prime."

At that moment, the aft doors opened and Prowl and Bluestreak walked in. Two humans sat on their shoulders, looking somewhat comical despite the gravity of the situation. "No, Megatron. He hasn't told me everything. And now I must confer with him. I'll call you." And with that, he cut the link and stood up, allowing Sunstreaker to return to his station.

Bluestreak walked over to the navigation station and sat down, the two humanoids on his shoulders hopping down onto his console. Prime crossed his arms as Prowl walked over to him, Zekk and Jaina Solo hanging onto his missile launchers. "All right, Prowl. I need an after action report and… Hello. I am Optimus Prime, leader of-" Prime paused and noticed the female's mouth hanging open. "Are you all right?"

Jaina couldn't stop staring at the Autobot named 'Prime'. His presence in the Force was nearly blinding, so in tune with the Light Side was he. _This was a force of good. This being was good and noble and kind._ She closed her mouth, swallowed and blinked away some of the brilliance before speaking. "My name is Jaina Solo, sir. This is my friend Zekk." She motioned to the young man next to her.

Zekk looked around the bridge, green eyes taking in everything. And the feelings from these droids was incredible! It was more akin to a family than a bunch of machines. Camaraderie and concern for others permeated them through and through. "Neat," he murmured. He finally focused on Prime and nearly fell off in shock from what he felt from the Autobot leader. "The Force is strong with him…" He suddenly blinked, as if to clear his head. "Hi, nice to meet you." Zekk's face flushed crimson at his gaffe, but Prime paid it no mind.

The Autobot turned to Prowl. "Your report?"

Prowl cleared his vocalizer and spoke. "I'm not sure if Megatron is sincere in his want for a truce. He cites that the Vong might be a threat to us, but experience against them does not back that up at all." He paused for a moment, reflecting on the other reason given. "He also mentions that the galaxy has changed in the past six million years.And that is true. I recommend caution."

Prime nodded. "Yes, but if there's a chance to end the war…" He turned and spoke. "Contact the _Nemesis." _Within a few seconds, Megatron appeared on the main viewscreen. "Megatron, I accept your proposal for a truce. But be warned, I shall be on the lookout for any treachery."

Megatron sneered at that. "So will I, Optimus Prime." He leaned forward in his command chair while Starscream stood beside him. "I suggest we make due haste to Coruscant and ally ourselves with-" He paused. "Scratch that, Prime. I don't want to have anything to do with that incompetent diode Borsk Fey'lya. Still, it would be a good idea to go to Coruscant."

Jaina, still on Prowl's shoulder, piped up. Her brown eyes suddenly went wild as her danger sense kicked in. "Yes! We must go there, now!" She looked at Prime, her breathing speeding up a bit. "Please, sir. I know this might sound odd, but you've _got _to get to Coruscant."

Prime considered her words for but a second before, "Bluestreak, set course for the Coruscant System." He spoke once more to Megatron. "Will we see you there?"

The Decepticon leader nodded, his visage grim. We will be there, Prime." And with that, he cut the link to the _Ark._

Both ships moved off from Myrkr, leaving behind the destroyed worldship. The _Nemesis,_ however, fired thrusters and moved into orbit above the Vong settlement there. Hatches along its starboard flank opened and several gun batteries opened up, firing off volleys of plasma at the settlement. Huge explosions ripped them apart, dotting the landscape with mushroom clouds and sending up huge spires of flames. After ten minutes, the _Nemesis_ moved off and, in a flash of light, left the system.

Prime shook his head at the destruction. "I should've expected that from Megatron." He then sat down in his command chair and activated the intercom. "Wheeljack, you and Ratchet convert one of the emptier cargo holds into living quarters for the Jedi. And makes sure the Dinobots are operational before we reach the Coruscant System." After receiving acknowledgement from the engineer, he looked at the main viewscreen. "Set course for Coruscant, Bluestreak."

He turned to Jaina and Zekk, still perched on Prowl's shoulders. His right optic sensor dimmed and then brightened before he spoke. "Hang on, kids. We'll be at Coruscant before you know it."

* * *

_Borleias System_

A massive Yuuzhan Vong fleet massed above the undeveloped world, posed to pierce the heart of the New Republic and take Coruscant for their gods. Another fleet was stationed near Vortex, but this was the main one, the one that would break the infidel's back.

On the flagship, Tsavong Lah sat in his command throne. Several other top warriors surrounded him as they watched an image recorded aboard the worldship in orbit above Myrkr. A villip choir was in the middle of the cavern-like room, the fleshy mounds projecting the image of giant robots liberating the hated _Jeedai_ and being totally impervious to Vong weapons.

Lah's flayed lips shrank back even further as he bared his fangs in disgust. "Perverse abominations! They will be melted down and destroyed!" He slammed his fist against the throne, lacerating his arm against the barbs. "We shall deploy immediately for Battle Plan: Coruscant. Nas Choka, go to your ship and make preparations."

Nas Choka paused. "My lord, should we not-" He was cut off by an icy glare from Lah. "At once, Warmaster." He exited the room, followed by several advisors.

Lah paid him no mind as he studied the images of the abominations. Hatred of them swelled in his heart and remnants of his soul. "I shall crush their armor myself, and woe to them if they resist." He suddenly noted one of them next to a Yuuzhan Vong warrior and noted the size discrepancy. "How large are those things?" he thought out loud.

A subordinate looked over the data. "Average size indicates close to 12 meters, Warmaster." He looked over at Lah with prosthetic eyes that were hooked directly into the warship's sensors. "And all of our weaponry did no damage to-" The subordinate stopped talking when Lah's amphistaffs lashed out, decapitating him.

"It does not matter, fool." As two other Vong carted away the dead body, the Warmaster unhooked himself from his throne and walked over to the villip choir. "I shall exterminate them myself if need be. We are preordained to win this galaxy, and not even these things will stop us."


	4. Chapter 4

Hedatary-I shall.

Enji-I wrote this for another website and am now just putting it up here. The Vong's hatred for machines is one of the reasons I wrote this, yes. And I'd kill to see fanart of Ravage as a Vornskr, lol.

NineCrow-Thanks. Glad you like Lusa, too.

**Chapter Four: Coruscant and Beyond**

Mara Jade Skywalker flew about Coruscant's system near the tenth planet, her Jedi senses sharp. She flew a midnight-black E-wing with violet trim-and a large Decepticon symbol on each wing. "Anything, Skywarp?"

The Decepticon's voice emanated from a pair of speaker grilles near the headrest. "Nothing, Mara. Looks like our rescue of the refugees near Talfaglio might've given them pause." A sigh escaped from the grille. "And I was so looking forward to shooting down more coralskippers…"

Mara suppressed a shudder at that, then contacted the blue E-wing trailing behind her and to starboard. "So, farm boy, anything I might've missed?"

Luke's blue eyes unfocused for a moment as he peered out at the vast expanse of space. "Nothing, love. Not sure if that's good or bad." He cut the link and turned back to Thundercracker's control panel. "The love I had for my father saved him from the Dark Side and enabled him to redeem himself by killing Palpatine. He then passed onto the Force." He smiled at the memory of his father finding peace. "I do not sense darkness from you, Thundercracker, but there is a void that cannot be filled by battle and death."

Thundercracker spoke up, his usually gruff voice soft and halting. "I was… one of Megatron's first recruits, before the outbreak of war. I was aimless and dissatisfied with what was going on, but wasn't sure on what to do about it, if anything." His proximity alarm began beeping. "We've got trouble! Multiple hyperspace reversions along our port flank, 10,000 kilometers off our orbital plane."

Luke snarled and sent Thundercracker into a climbing turn and powered up his weapons. "Mara, time to fight. They're coming." His eyes narrowed as he experienced some odd reflection on the past few years. _How the hell could I have sit back for so long? The Academy, Duros and a dozen other places._ Hot shame bubbled up in him, but he tamped it down even as two huge Vong fleets exited hyperspace near the obit of the tenth planet. Unlike 'normal' ships, there was no flash of light accompanying them. Various chunks of rock studded with bizarre organic growths simply appeared where before there was an empty void.

The entire New Republic Fleet, hanging back near the tenth planet, opened up, sending curtains of turbolaser fire and sheets of azure ion blasts at the fleet. The Vong spread out and launched wave after wave of coralskippers while their battle line spread out. _Chuun M'arh _frigatesand _I'Friil Ma-Nat _corvettes launched themselves at the New Republic's lines, driving refugee ships ahead of them and straight into the fleet's line of fire.

Several dozen _Defender-_class star destroyers and their escorts immediately ceased fire-and were sliced to ribbons by magma cannon fire. In the main Senate Chambers, Borsk Fey'lya watched as the Vong fleet advanced. "Open fire on them! Keep shooting! Keep-" He suddenly looked around and noted the majority of the senators leaving the chamber. "What the hell is going on here? Where are you going?"

One by one, shuttles containing various senators lifted off from Coruscant, taking with them several ships at a time. Coruscant's defenses began breaking down as the Vong wore down the defenders through sheer attrition. For every hunk of rock blasted apart, three more took its place. And ships that stayed would, for the most part, not fire through the refugee screen at the thickest concentration of Vong ships.

Mara and Luke flew through the Vong ranks in Skywarp and Thundercracker, utilizing the Decepticon's unique abilities to their fullest. The onyx-colored Decepticon constantly teleported around, not letting any coralskipper get a lock on him while Mara sent a constant stream of plasma fire at them, overwhelming their micro-singularities and shredding the comparatively weak yorik coral hulls.

Luke and Thundercracker, meanwhile, seemed to merge into one being. A continuous stream of energy pulses knocked around coralskipper squadrons as they dove through them, setting them up for easy kills by the blue-hulled E-wing's drone rockets and laser cannons.

The two quickly approached a _Miid-Roik_ warship. The 1,620-meter long warship resembled a volcanic island as its magma cannons spat out dozens of projectiles. It had just finished off a pair of Nebulon-B escort frigates and was looking for some fresh meat.

Thundercracker's voice emanated from speakers embedded near Luke's ears. "I think we can slip through-watch it!" A fleshy pod on the outer hull ruptured, sending forth dozens of grutchins. The insects swarmed at Thundercracker and Skywarp-and promptly splattered themselves against their shields. "Well, that was anti-climactic."

A holographic image of the warship appeared in the HUD display in front of Luke's blue eyes, detailing firing patterns and locations of micro-singularities. "We can slip in through here," he said.

Luke nodded and sent Mara a message through the Force, detailing where they'd strike. _Ready, love?_

Mara gritted her teeth as she gripped Skywarp's control stick. _This is where the fun begins-and hopefully ends for them! _They artfully dodged and sidestepped incoming flak rounds, quickly passing the micro-singularities and their deadly shields. Skywarp's ventral surface flashed as heat-seeking missiles launched, homing in on the magma cannons and hitting them just at the base. The missiles penetrated a few meters before detonating, ripping the magma cannons off the hull and killing several nearby dovin basils. That left it open for a broadside from an approaching _Warrior-_class gunship. The _Miid-Roik's_ hull quickly collapsed under a hail of torpedo fire.

One destroyed warship, however, made little difference to the battle. And two Jedi Masters, no matter how powerful, were unable to fully turn away the march of the Vong fleet. Within a few hours, they reached the edge of the mine field protecting Coruscant-and began sending the refugee ships in to clear the way. Tens of thousands died within minutes-but the skies of Coruscant laid bare.

Luke and Mara twitched at the deaths, but could do nothing to help them out. Luke reached out and contacted Leia through the Force. _Leia, they're coming. Get ready to get out._

* * *

Back on the city-planet, Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo rushed around their apartment, getting ready to abandon their home. "I hate this," Han growled. "First they kill Chewie, and then they run roughshod over the Outer Rim. When are we gonna stop running??"

Leia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she picked up Ben Skywalker, Luke and Mara's son, and hurried over to the door leading to the _Falcon._ "We'll have our chance against them, Han. Don't worry about that." Husband and wife soon boarded their personal freighter, escorted by a pair of Noghri Death Commandoes. Within moments, the _Falcon _took off.

Above, the planetary shield finally collapsed after the last of the refugee ships impacted it. All around, planetary turbolasers opened up, sending up sheets of red death at the invading Vong. Bot for every _Yorik-Trema_ transport that was incinerated, four more took its place. Coralskippers slipped in between gaps in the coverage and began systematically destroying the turbolaser towers. Slowly, Coruscant's was laid bare for them. And in the distance, Borsk Fey'lya's office exploded, taking a quarter of a million Vong warriors with the politician.

Han maneuvered the _Falcon _around, but a coralskipper suddenly appeared in front of him, magma cannon firing. "Damn!" he shouted, just before the coralskipper exploded from a shot from the _Falcon's dorsal _quad battery. Still, the battered freighter spiraled down, down, down into the murky depths of the under city. "Not good," Han muttered.

Leia rolled her eyes as the freighter finally settled on a durasteel platform, far below the upper levels. "Nice, very nice. You couldn't have gotten the engines…" Her voice trailed off as she felt something about the place. "Something's here. What, i don't know." The princess rose from her seat and left the cockpit, Han following behind her.

"Ah, sweetheart? Not a good idea. Remember the scar heads? They're sorta overhead." He caught up to her, but Leia kept on walking to the main hatch. She opened it and extended the ramp, completely oblivious to her husband.

She approached an ancient door, sealed with a metal lock and the passage of time. "Something is here, Han. No, some things. And Luke will need them." She reached out with the Force and latched onto the door. Strain quickly crossed her regal features as the ancient lock snapped open and the door slid open, letting loose with a loud groan and screech of metal. Leia let out a gasp at what laid before her.

An rust-covered assassin droid, one of the older HK models, was leaning up against a wall with several layers of dirt covering it. Still, it clutched its blaster rifle protectively and its optic sensors were trained on a pile of objects in the center of the room. A wicked-looking ryyk blade was laying in front of a holocron and two ancient lightsabers, and as Leia approached it, the holocron began to glow. An image of a human male with dark brown hair cut short and piercing eyes appeared.

"If you are seeing my image and hearing my words, then a truly dire threat has emerged. one that threatens the safety of the Republic. My knowledge must be passed onto the son of the son of the suns. In life, I was Revan."

Leia arched an eyebrow at that. "Revan? Who are you? Why was I drawn here? What are these objects?"

Revan's image motioned to the objects. "I am Revan, hero of the Old Republic. I saved the Old Republic from the Dark Lord Malak and the True Sith Species.." he paused as the internal chronometer worked out how long it had been," 4,000 years ago."

Han sighed and glanced outside. "Oh, I hate long stories-just cut to the chase, will you?"

The image seemed to bristle at that. "Very well. I, as well as Talo Ramis, will help you defeat the latest generation of Sith. These objects-"

Han interrupted him. "Too late, buddy. Except for some half-crazed cyborgs on the Outer Rim, the Sith are gone. Luke defeated the last of those freaks a while ago. We're fighting some bio-tech users called the Yuuzhan Vong."

Revan shook his head at that, his head falling to his chest. "Actually… who do you think created these 'Vong'?" At Han's dumbfounded expression, Revan continued. "I encountered a proto-Vong ship in the Outer Rim long ago. The Sith were going to use them as shock troops, but considered them a failed experiment. They also used some odd form of living machine. It was actually capable of changing its shape at will."

Leia's blood turned cold at the last statement. "Living machine? Revan, think hard about this. Did they wear a violet symbol on their armor? Was it a face with a crown and a pointed chin?" At Revan's nod, Leia groaned. "Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this…"

The implications quickly sank in for Han. "Oh that's not good. Luke and Mara are flying with those crackpots Thundercracker and Skywarp! If they're harmed, those two junk heaps are dead!" He slammed his fist into the palm of his hand for emphasis.

His wife shook her head at that. "No, no. I never felt anything evil from them. They're soldiers in a war, nothing more."

The ground suddenly rumbled. "Looks like we don't have time to discuss this, anyway. Come on, nerf herder. Start grabbing and start hauling!" Leia ran over, tucked the two lightsabers into her belt and grabbed the still-active holocron while Han grabbed the ryyk blade and began dragging it over to the _Falcon._ After finally getting the huge blade on board, he went back and got the assassin droid. Within minutes, the YT-2400 freighter was soaring through clouds of Vong ships.

The holocron was tossed in one of the cockpit's chairs. Revan looked over the displays and sighed. "Is she as fast as the _Ebon Hawk?"_

Han smirked as that as he increased power to the engines. "Are you kidding me? She made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs!" The freighter shuddered as several magma blasts hit the ship.

The image paused before responding to Han's boasts. "You do realize a parsec is a unit of length, not time. Right?"

Han slammed his hand into the control console in anger. "Damn! Someone finally realized that!" The _Falcon_ cleared the atmosphere and Han's brown eyes bugged out at the massive Vong fleet. "Die, you scar heads! This is for Chewie, for Coruscant and for all you've hurt!" The dorsal and ventral quad batteries blazed, almost as if they responded to Han's anger.

Revan looked over at Han. "Chewie? I don't believe he's dead. Zaalbar kept me abreast of all Wookiees that become one with the Force, and he never mentioned him."

Han shook his head at that. "Listen, Revan. I saw him get hit by the moon of Serndipal myself. I hate to admit it, but my buddy's gone." He checked the sensors and saw the _Lady Luck_ and two E-wings forming up behind him. "Is everyone all right?"

Lando Calrissian's voice came over the comm. "Yea, old buddy. Tendra and I are all right. We even picked up a couple of senators along the way."

Luke's voice then came over. "Han, I sense something aboard the _Falcon._ Something old… and powerful. An ancient Jedi spirit… no, several."

Han glanced back at the holocron. "We'll talk about it later, Luke. For now, we need to find a safe haven. Any suggestions?"

Luke paused and reached out with the Force, exploring the possibilities. Eventually, he spoke again. "I say Hapes. Teneniel Djo and Isolder are our allies, and it's fairly close." He suddenly pressed on the firing triggers, sending forth a long stream of plasma bolts that shredded an approaching coralskipper.

Han nodded. "Okay, once we break through, it's on to Hapes." He checked the hyperspace coordinates and inputted them into the nav computer. As they approached the outer edge of the battle, two huge ships suddenly appeared in a blur of motion. Han's jaw dropped as he gripped the control stick and sent the _Falcon_ into a dive. The freighter strained as it barely missed the orange-colored ship's shields. "What in the nine hells of Corellia?"

* * *

Aboard the _Ark, _Jaina gasped as she saw the _Falcon_, _Lady Luck_ And the two E-wings. "My family's aboard those ships!" She looked up from her seat on Bluestreak's control console and over at Prime. "Optimus, you've gotta let them dock."

Prime leaned forward and noted the E-wings-and the symbols on their wings. "Contact the freighters and the E-wings," he said to Bumblebee. After a second the smaller Autobot nodded and Prime spoke. "_Millennium Falcon _and_ Lady Luck, _this is Optimus Prime of the Autobots. We have several Jedi Knight on board and are willing to take you onboard as well. The same goes for you, Skywarp and Thundercracker. We're operating under a flag of truce right now."

* * *

Han gritted his teeth at that. "I don't know, Optimus Prime. We're doing pretty-" He abruptly turned and saw his wife with an incredibly goofy grin on her face. "Are you okay?"

Even from this distance, Leia could feel the immense power of the Light Side of the Force from the _Ark. _It's all right, Han. They're the good guys." Her husband shuddered a bit at her behavior, but steered the _Falcon_ to the opening hangar bay doors.

Lando's ship followed. The E-wings hung back for a bit as Mara and Luke convinced Skywarp and Thundercracker that it was all right, but they too landed inside the Autobot's ship. Minutes after, the _Ark_ and the _Nemesis_ turned from Coruscant and quickly headed off. A few Vong _Chuun M'arh _frigates attacked them, but the _Nemesis'_ aft weapon batteries opened up, quickly overwhelming the dovin basils and pounding the yorik coral hulls into rubble.

Prime's head turned as Han and Leia entered the bridge, riding atop Ironhide's shoulders this time. "An' here's our bridge. It ain't much, but it gets tha' job done." He walked over to Prime. "Prime, this here's Leia and Han."

Leia's jaw fell to the floor as she sensed the innate goodness of Prime, the nobility and honor. "I am Leia Organa Solo, sir. It is an honor to meet you."

Prime waved her off. "From what your daughter tells me, the honor is mine. Ironhide, I believe a family reunion is in order."

The red-plated security chief grinned and walked over to Bluestreak's console, letting Han and Leia off so they could reunite with their daughter.

Jaina got up from her chair and walked over. The young woman swallowed and blinked back tears. "I'm sorry, Mom," she said. I've been a really rotten person these past few years and-"

Leia suddenly reached out and pulled Jaina in for a hug. She rocked her crying daughter back and forth while sending soothing thoughts to her through the Force and whispering to her. "It's all right. I'm here for you." Han walked over and wrapped his arms around the two most important women in his life, and the Solo family began to heal.

Bumblebee spoke up. "Ah, Prime? Megatron's on line one. And he's not sounding too happy." Bumblebee's hands danced across the console in front of him, the maneuvering vanes attached to his forearms scraping against the console's casing.

Megatron's visage appeared on the main viewscreen, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Well, Prime. Any idea what we do now? Those damned magma cannons are _finally_ starting to affect our shields!"

Han crossed his arms and stared directly at Megatron. "We're going to the Hapes Consortium, Megs. And if you know what's good for you, you'll make sure my sons are there as well. Get it?"

Megatron's right optic sensor expanded a bit, almost as if he was cocking an eyebrow. "Very bold, flesh creature. Still there are no better ideas. So, to Hapes we'll go." The channel abruptly closed and the viewscreen changed to a shot of the _Nemesis _heading out of the solar system. The _Ark_ followed it out of the system, its engines powering up.

Leia turned to Prime. "Can you show Coruscant?" The Autobot leader nodded and pressed a button on his armrest, switching the view to aft. Han, Leia and Jaina all watched as the Vong captured the planet. "We will be back," she whispered. "By all that is sacred, we will take back our home from you."

The Autobots on the bridge paused to listen to Leia's speech. "Hey, can you speak before every battle?" Sunstreaker asked, a grin on his face. "You're pretty good at that."

Leia blushed at that, but then glanced at the turbolift door. Han caught her gaze and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be all right. Luke will know what to do."

* * *

Luke and Mara walked into the _Falcon's_ cockpit, both sensing great power from there. "Do I have to say it, farm boy?" Mara said. Her voice had a joking quality to it, but Luke could sense the tension from his wife.

After making sure that Thundercracker and Skywarp wouldn't be put into the brig, Luke and Mara met up with Lando, Tendra, Han and Leia. "There's some holo-guy named Revan on the _Falcon, _Luke," Han said. "Just be careful, okay? He even gives me the creeps."

Luke patted his best friend on the shoulder before he and Mara boarded the old freighter. They made a beeline for the cockpit and found an ancient holocron on one of the seats. The ghostly image of a weathered man with short hair and piercing eyes regarded them. "I am Revan, former hero of the Old Republic." He regarded Luke, and a smile crossed his lips. "Ah, excellent. The son of the son of the suns. I am here to aid you in your battle against the Sith."

Mara snorted at that. "Ah, sorry, but you're about a decade too late. All that's left is that loony Lumiya in the Outer Rim. We're fighting the Vong here."

Revan arched an eyebrow at her. "Actually, you're fighting a failed Sith experiment that left the galaxy, looped around and ended up right where they began. And you'll need my help to stop them."

Mara's mouth dropped open at that, but Luke remained calm in light of this new information. "That would explain why they can't be felt in the Force, as well as their lightsaber-resistant vonduun-crab armor." He glanced down at the deck plating. "And they do seem to reflect ancient descriptions of Sith cannon fodder."

Revan cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Wait, why do your lightsabers not penetrate their armor? And why can't you sense them in the Force?"

Luke let out a sigh. "It's a long story, Revan. Still, I do think we have the time…" The Jedi Master then proceeded to tell the image what transpired in the nearly 4,000 years.

Revan's spirits grew darker with each passing minute. "I figured that the Jedi might wane a bit, but a complete purge by the Sith? And what the hell was this 'no attachment' garbage about? Bastila and I had a son, for Force sake!" Revan sighed. "You're starting almost at the bottom, Luke."

Mara scowled at the last statement. "Hey! Luke's done pretty damned good for himself. He started with nothing-no, less than nothing. And almost single-handedly, he's rebuilt the Order." She planted her feet apart and tilted her chin at him. "And to quote my future niece, that is a fact."

Revan held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "I meant no disrespect, Mara. And you're right. Luke's come a long way," he turned back to the Jedi Master. "Still, you've lost so many techniques over the years. And you'll need them to battle the Vong."

Luke nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. "I agree, Revan. Palpatine's purge left me with almost nothing but some old data tapes and relics. I graciously accept any aid you might have to offer."

The image of the Jedi Master smirked. "Well, actually, it won't just be me." His image faded out and was replaced by an attractive woman with long, brown hair and blue eyes. She crossed her ethereal arms and spoke.

"Hello, Luke and Mara. My name's Bastila. It's time to begin your education once more."

* * *

On the _Ark's_ bridge, Prime, Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide conferred over at the port side even as the ship hurtled through hyperspace. "it's only logical, sir. We don't know if Cybertron survived the past six million years. So we must plan for the future of our species."

Prime nodded and pressed a few buttons on the console before him, calling up an image of several containers on Teletraan-One's screen. "There's a few proto-forms in the hold, and we can certainly build more when we reach this Hapes. Get some volunteers for spark merging. I don't want to use the Matrix for all of them."

Jazz smirked. "Always wanted a son of my own." He looked back at Leia, Han and Jaina. "So, how are you three enjoying the ride?"

Han looked over from the console where he stood. "It would've been nice for you guys to put in seats for all of us," he said, a twinkle in his eyes. "Still, it could be worse." He sniffed the air. "And why the hell does a ship full of droids have a breathable atmosphere?"

Jaina, who was standing next to him, shrugged. "From what I've learned, Cybertron has the same atmosphere as most habitable planets." her brown eyes took on a distant sheen to them. "Cybertron sounds so incredible. A planet the size of a gas giant, yet gravity comparable to Corellia or Tatooine!

Han started to speak. "Jaina-"

"And the Rust Sea, not to mention the mere fact that it's an entire planet, built from the core up!"

"Jaina."

"Oh, and that whole mass-exchanging technology. I wonder-"

Han finally grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and spun her around. "Jaina!" He let out a breath. "We'll go to Cybertron and you can play around a bit after the scar heads get beaten back and sent to hell, okay?"

Jaina swallowed and glanced down at her feet. "Yeah, good idea, Dad." She looked over at Bluestreak. "So, any idea how long before we reach Hapes?"

"Well, at our present speed, probably about twelve hours. If you're tired you can go back to your ship, or the quarters Ratchet designed for you." Bluestreak's optic sensors turned to Han. "Oh, and we're not 'droids'. We're Autobots." He pointed to the large red symbol on his chest.

Han simply shrugged at that. "Okay, sure. Yeah, let's get back to the _Falcon._ I wanna see how Luke and Mara are." He suddenly noted a distant look in Leia's eyes. "What?"

She suddenly blinked and shook her head. "They're fine, Han," she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let's go check on the other Jedi." She turned and shouted to Prime. "Ah, Optimus? How do we get down from here?"

Prime glanced over. "Ironhide, help them down transport them to the Jedi's quarters." As his oldest friend turned and walked over to the navigation station, the Autobot leader turned back to Teletraan-One and called up a map of the galaxy. "So, Prowl. Where do you believe we should strike first?"

The strategist rubbed his chin as he analyzed the disposition of troops and the main Vong invasion path. Thousands of scenarios ran through his head before, "We send a force to Dathomir. That would split them nearly in half, not to mention be a boost to morale and let us test out how we can do against their ground forces." He paused for a bit. "I'd recommend Grimlock and the Dinobots for that one. His new alternate form would work very well on the planet, not to mention be a rallying point for the native populace."

Prime nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Good thinking, Prowl. You and Jazz keep at it." He then glanced at the turbolift doors with his optics. "And actually, I think I'm going to go down to the hangar and make sure Skywarp and Thundercracker are all right." He began walking, but paused, the laser cannons attached to his arms twitching. "I think I'll also meet that Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade." And with that, he left the bridge.

Prowl turned to Jazz. "Let's get Grimlock up here so we can plan strategy with him. He's crude, but he knows what he's doing."

Jazz's shoulders bobbed up and down at that. "Let's make sure all the breakables are put away first, then. I don't want to have to call Wheeljack up here _again_ to repair Teletraan-One."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: I Met a Man Much Like Myself…**

The turbolift doors opened and Optimus Prime stepped out and into the _Ark's_ aft hangar. He immediately noted Brawn and Mirage standing near Skywarp and Thundercracker, weapons drawn and aimed at the two Decepticons. "Hey, lower your weapons!" he half-shouted. "We're under a flag of truce, and they shall be treated accordingly."

Both Autobots reluctantly put their weapons to 'safe mode' and raised their barrels to the ceiling. Prime walked over to the pair and looked them over. Thundercracker met his optics and gave him a curt nod. "Ah, thanks, Optimus Prime." He then leaned forward and lowered the volume of his voice. "You think 'Warp and I can get some fuel? We're running a little low."

Prime nodded and turned to Mirage. "Mirage, escort these two to the oil bar and see that they get fueled up, please." The two seekers hesitated, but Prime placed a hand on Thundercracker's shoulder joint. "You have my word that you won't be mistreated aboard the _Ark._" That seemed, somehow, to settle their motor neurons, because they followed Mirage out without a word.

With that settled, the Autobot leader walked over to Han's ship, the _Falcon._ He saw two humans kneeling in front of a holographic projector. The male had _massive_ amounts of energon in his blood, more than any other organic being he had encountered. His scanners almost went into overload from it. The female had a higher-than-average amount, but nothing compared to the male. A holographic image of a humanoid was speaking to them. "She's known as the Last Handmaiden and can impart the knowledge of Echani. It's an old martial art, but a good one." Revan stopped and looked up at Prime. "And I see our host has arrived… The Force is strong in this one."

Prime bowed his head and locked his blue optic sensors onto the male human. He stood and regarded Prime with an unwavering glance.

"I am Luke Skywalker, head of the Jedi Order. I am honored to meet you, Optimus Prime."

"The honor is mine, Master Skywalker." He looked over at Revan, a bit confused. "'Strong in the Force'? What does that mean?" He clenched his fist and looked down at it. "I'm nobody special, just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Luke smiled at that. "According to my sister, that would make you a hero." A sudden thought struck him. "Optimus, would you mind me performing an experiment on you? I promise it won't hurt."

Revan glanced at Luke. "Luke, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then what are you thinking?"

The Jedi Master shrugged and opened himself up to the Force. "We shall see." He scanned Prime's mind, at once surprised he had a mind to scan and not circuitry and amazed at the purity of his soul. At first he was disoriented, not sure where his target was-or if it even existed. After metaphorically peeling back several layers of the Autobot's mind, however, he soon found his target. A small grin crossed his face as he saw a series of ones and zeros in his mind, representing the 'reptile' portion of Prime's mind, the part where-

Luke's reverie was interrupted when he was flung onto his back by the force of Prime's psychic backlash. He stopped mere millimeters from hitting the deck plates by a Force pull-no, _two_ Force pulls. He could feel two different pressures on his back, both working in concert. As he straightened out, he cast a glance over at Revan. "You're not just a hologram." It wasn't a question.

The image of Revan flickered and was replaced by an image of Talo Ramis. The serious-looking man nodded. "Simple holograms would be unable to aid you, so Revan, Bastila, Brianna and I placed a part of our souls into the holocron before you. It was the only way to ensure our teachings would survive."

Luke's mouth opened in shock at the sacrifice the quartet had made. "To deny yourselves rest like that, for the future…" He unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it, sending forth an emerald plasma blade. "I salute you, Talo." He then looked up at Prime, who had remained silent throughout the brief exchange. "Optimus, as incredible as this sounds, you have the power to use the Force."

Talo's image faded and the image of Bastila Shan appeared. The young woman smirked at Prime. "Well, a Force-sensitive…" She trailed off as the spirit felt Prime's power. "My word. This is remarkable. Who built you? Your soul-you have a soul. Yes, yes. You can be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Hell, I highly recommend it." She looked back down at a slightly bewildered Mara and Luke. "Get him started immediately! The soon-" Bastila's image faded and a smirking Revan appeared.

"All right, Bastila. That's enough for now." His expression turned serious. He motioned for Prime to step forward. "Optimus Prime, the Vong must be stopped, lest they send the galaxy into an eternal darkness. Will you lend us your light in the cause? I warn you, the path of the Jedi is not easy. Many have fallen to the Dark Side of the Force. Fear, anger, aggression. These emotions, you must avoid."

Prime nodded. "The Yuuzhan Vong must be stopped, no matter the cost. I shall train, Revan. It would be an honor."

Mara glanced up at Prime and grinned. "Welcome to the club, Optimus. We'll get your hall pass and membership all ready." Her green eyes then turned to Revan and her expression softened. "Damn, Revan. You four have got guts. Well metaphorical guts, anyway." She let out a sigh. "Although, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure how well you'll be able to teach us. Holograms can only do so much, you know."

Prime looked over at the holocron and rubbed his face mask in thought. "Actually, I have an idea about that…"

* * *

_The Nemesis_

Raynar sat on a cot, his feet barely brushing the deck plates beneath his boots. He, Jacen, Eryl, Anakin, Tahiri and Tenel Ka has been shuffled into a glorified supply closet while Lusa off somewhere, doing Force knew what. Anakin and Jacen, meanwhile, were sitting in front of a humanoid-sized computer workstation-quite probably one of the few on the ship.

Anakin bit his lip as he inputted a series of commands. The computer triple-beeped and he let out a sigh. "This encryption level is beyond anything I've ever seen before," he said. "Although it does make sense. Their civilization is ancient compared to ours." His blue eyes clouded over for a moment. "I wonder if I'm approaching this from the right way… Maybe they expect sneak hacks, so the roundabout way is heavily guarded?"

Suddenly, Eryl let out a strangled cry. "Oh, what the kriff are you trying to do, get us killed?" She got up from her own cot and stalked over to a very surprised Jacen and Anakin. "I don't think those Decepticons are gonna like you poking about in their-" Her head suddenly turned and her blue eyes locked onto the door. "Someone's coming!"

Anakin began shutting down the terminal, but the door slid open, revealing a green and purple Decepticon. He wasn't as tall as Megatron, the seekers or Soundwave, but Tenel Ka still only reached to just above his waist. His optic sensors were covered by a red band of crystal, while the Decepticon symbol was emblazoned across his chest and right knee joint. Anakin's eyes also picked out a shovel attached to his back and four wheels attached to his limbs.

The Decepticon looked down at the Jedi. "Ah, good to see you using the computer terminal. I designed it myself." His hands clasped together about where Tenel Ka's head would reach and his right foot scraped the deck plate. "It was such a challenge, designing and building such a small station, not to mention the rest of your quarters. Still Bonecrusher and Long Haul did quite a good job."

Jacen chuckled at that, albeit a bit nervously. "Ah, that's great, Mister… Mister…" His mind blanked on what his name was and panic soon overtook him. _Oh, Force! He's gonna step on me or drain me of vital fluids or-_

Jacen's panic attack was introduced when the Decepticon spoke again. "My name, young Solo, is Scrapper, leader of the Constructicons. We maintain the _Nemesis,_ among other duties."

Tenel Ka's eyebrow quirked at the name. "'Constructicons'? Ah, aha. You are a subgroup of the main organization?" she asked.

Scrapper nodded, the plate covering his mouth almost seeming to smile. "Correct, Princess!" he motioned to the door. "We're coming out of hyperspace in ten minutes, and Megatron wants you on the bridge."

Tenel Ka's gray eyes discerned three hover platforms behind Scrapper's left leg, each one identical to the one Lusa used. She noted Anakin getting up and walking over to the first one. "Nice controls," he mumbled, looking them over. He suddenly stepped on and powered it up, sending the platform hovering a half-meter off the ground. He looked over and motioned to Tahiri. "Come on."

The blond Jedi bounded up and ran over to him, hopping up and onto the platform. "Oh, this is cool! How fast can it go? Can it hit the ceiling? What's it run on?"

Scrapper looked down at Tahiri and his optics blinked off and on. "She talks fast." He motioned to the other platforms. "All right, time to get moving."

Jacen and Tenel Ka took the next one, leaving Raynar alone with Eryl. She hopped onto the platform behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her. "Don't wanna fall off," she said, batting her eyes at him. Raynar merely repressed a shudder and followed the other two hover platforms to a turbolift alcove.

He craned his neck at the immense door as it noiselessly slid open, allowing all to board it. Scrapper pressed a button on a control panel and the car shot up. Silence reigned for the moment, but all became somewhat uneasy as they approached the bridge. "The Dark Side is strong," Anakin murmured.

The door opened and Scrapper stepped out. "Megatron, the Jedi are here. Princess Tenel Ka is among them." He walked over to a large Decepticon sitting in a throne-like chair in the center of the room, Jacen and Tenel Ka following.

Megatron turned his head an smirked at the two. "Well, the Princess and her boyfriend." His expression turned hard. "I'd appreciate not being fired upon by Hapan naval forces. Having to 'defend' ourselves would be such a bother. Soundwave needs the authorization codes for safe passage through the Transitory Mists."

Tenel Ka laid her hand on Jacen's shoulder and the two effortlessly switched positions on the hover platform. She then steered it over to Megatron and looked him right in his blood-red optic sensors. "How do you know who I am, Megatron? And how do you know of all this?"

Soundwave turned from his station at the outer edge of the bridge and spoke up. "We downloaded all relevant datatrax concerning the current situation and people involved. Your name was quite high on relevant people involved in the Yuuzhan Vong's incursions." He then motioned to Tenel Ka. "We require your codes, now. We will be exiting hyperspace shortly."

The Hapan princess gave the communicator a cold stare, but maneuvered the platform over to him-and Lusa. The centaur was standing on a reinforced section of Soundwave's workstation and had a small computer pedestal set up in front of her. "Shall I give the codes to you, _friend_ Lusa?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lusa turned around at the waist and craned her neck over so she could glance at Tenel Ka and Jacen. "I'm just an assistant, Tenel Ka. Soundwave is the main communications officer." She turned back to her console. "And you might want to show some more gratitude to us. The Decepticons did save your lives, after all."

Her brown eyes then locked onto Eryl and Raynar. Both looked up at her and Eryl cinched her arms tighter around Raynar's waist. The young man quickly shoved his arms through the small gap between Eryl's wrists and his hips and spread them out, breaking her grip.

Tenel Ka's gray eyes burned into her, but she turned to Soundwave and opened a small pouch on her utility belt. "This has the transmission code that will allow the _Nemesis _and_ Ark _to pass through the Mists." Her eyes narrowed. "You _will_ transmit it to the Autobot's ship, and that is a fact."

A smaller Decepticon, purple and black with a mortar cannon mounted on his head and a primitive-looking grille for a vocalizer, looked over and snickered. "Facts and myths are interchangeable, my dear." Bombshell then turned back around in his chair. "And I am the one to change them."

Jacen suppressed a shudder at that. "Okay…" He looked at his beloved and sighed. "You'd better give big blue over there the data card, hon."

The Hapan Princess nodded and flipped it into the air in Soundwave's general direction. The small, translucent card slowed and made a slow turn to Lusa's outstretched hand. She then plugged it into her console and pressed a few buttons. "Code extracted and awaiting your use, Soundwave." She looked up at him with her brown eyes. "Shall I prepare one for the _Ark,_ or wait until we emerge from hyperspace?"

A loud tone answered her question. On the main viewscreen, the reddish smear of hyperspace snapped into a million lines of light before they all snapped into pinpricks. The _Nemesis_ and _Ark_ both emerged from hyperspace at almost the exact same time and glided forward. A dozen Hapan battle dragons approached the two ships, their turbolasers and ion cannons ready to defend their home. A female voice came over the comm system. "This is the Hapes Consortium warship HMS _Song of War._ Identify yourselves!"

Soundwave pressed two buttons in sequence. The first one transmitted to clearance code to the _Ark_, while the second one beamed it to the _Song of War._ After a few seconds, the numerous battle dragons parted and formed up around the two ships in a defensive screen. They passed through a narrow corridor of clear space, surrounded on all sides by iridescent gases and whirling clouds of vapor.

Within an hour, they approached a shining blue planet nestled in the heart of the Consortium. Hapes Prime was surrounded by hundreds of refugee ships and even more battle dragons and _Nova-_class attack cruisers. There were even a dozen space stations scattered about, taking on ships and their passengers.

Megatron leaned forward and smirked. "Contact Prince Isolder, or Queen Mother Djo. Tell them their daughter is safe, and we wish to discuss terms for refueling and defending the Hapes Consortium from the Yuuzhan Vong."

Tahiri's green eyes looked up at Megatron and the three scars running down her forehead tingled, matching the tingling going down her spine. "I've got a bad feeling about this," she murmured.

Anakin glanced back at her and nodded. "You know what, Tahiri? So do I. So do I."

* * *

_The Ark_

Luke jabbed his green blade at Leia's midsection and was parried away by his sister's lightsaber. Brother and sister virtually danced in combat, putting on quite a show for the younger Jedi aboard the _Ark._ Ganner Rhysode let out a slow whistle as Leia back-flipped over Luke. "She's got the moves. Why did I never see her do this before?"

Mara, standing next to him with her arms crossed, turned her head and smirked at him. "Luke did Knight her a few years ago before Sal-Solo's insurrection at Corellia. She doesn't show it to much, but she is a Skywalker after all."

Revan's spirit observed the duel between the two, his arms crossed and a fairly intense look on his face. "Good, good. You're unlearning what you have learned, interacting with the Force-"

His image suddenly faded and was replaced by a silver-haired woman dressed in a flowing, gray jumpsuit. "Nice moves, Leia, but I'd land in a crouch instead and send a horizontal thrust at his midsection. From that position, it'd be almost impossible to-"

Brianna's image faded and was replaced by Revan again. The former Sith and Jedi let out a groan. "This is getting us nowhere!" he half-shouted. "We're fading in and out so rapidly, our students aren't getting a proper education in the Force."

Krasov Hara let out a loud snort. "Too many hunters have spoiled the fight! Back off, or we'll be chasing our own tails." She, Bela and Tesar let out loud-pitched snorts of Barabel laughter at her quip, much to the irritant of everyone else in the hangar bay.

The intercom suddenly sounded out. "Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo, please report to the bridge." Luke and Leia stopped dueling and extinguished their plasma blades before clipping them to their belts. Han, meanwhile, threw down his sabacc cards and left Lando and New Republic Senators Cal Omas and Triebakk of Kashyyyk several credits lighter than when they sat down.

They fell into an easy gait as they crossed the cavernous hangar bay, approaching a green Autobot with silvery calves and black parts here and there. "Can you give us a lift, Hound?" Luke asked.

Hound nodded, his shoulder-mounted hologram projector bobbing along. "No problem, Luke." His head retracted into his upper torso while it rotated 90 degrees, allowing his arms to fold underneath. His calves split along a seam, forming outboard engines while his entire body 'leaned' forward. Within seconds, the seams resealed and a green and black Flash speeder floated before the four. "Hop in," Hound said.

Han eased himself into the driver's seat with Leia riding shotgun. Luke and Mara piled in back near the holo-projector. Han instinctively grabbed the control stick, but Hound chuckled at that. "Sorry, Han, but I'm in the driver's seat here."

The Corellian grumbled as the controls began moving on their own. "No one's a better pilot than me," he groused. Leia simply rolled her eyes and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while Mara snickered at him.

Halfway down the corridor, Luke's danger sense tingled a bit. "We've got incoming," he said, pointing to an intersection. Sure enough, a pair of speeders shot through. Luke's blue eyes picked out Jaina piloting Sideswipe while Zekk was close behind in Mirage in his V-wing mode. "Looks like they're having fun."

Han slumped in his chair as he heard Jaina let out a whoop. "Oh, man. I'll be a grandfather before the year is out."

Mara's green eyes shone at that. "I don't think it's Jaina and Zekk you should be fully concerned with. Jacen and Tenel Ka are right now unsupervised on the _Nemesis._ Who knows what those two crazy kids are up to." Her eyebrows waggled at the end of her teasing, sending Han sinking further down into the seat.

They approached a turbolift door and it slid open as Hound approached it. "Everyone off," he said. The scout transformed back to humanoid mode and pressed a button on the control panel, sending the turbolift car up a few decks and laterally forward. Within a few moments, it opened up and everyone stepped out.

Prime looked over from his chair. "We need to get you some platforms or something," he said. Prime then motioned to the main viewscreen. "We'll be landing on Hapes Prime in a few minutes and getting refueled. Can you meet up with the government? We'd like to make official contact with the galaxy at large." He sighed. "It's been a long time since we've made contact with any alien governments. I hope I'm up to the task."

The _Ark _vibrated as it broke through the atmosphere, trailing the _Nemesis_ And approaching the capital city. The Fountain Palace loomed in the distance, but even from this great height, Luke's blue eyes could make out encampments dotting the undeveloped areas. _Refugee camps_, he realized with a start. Hot shame burnt through his soul at what he had allowed to happen. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and Mara's warmth and sympathy flowing through the physical contact.

Bluestreak spoke up. "Okay, we're coming up on the cleared area for us." His optic sensors checked out the rolling fields and snowy peaks in the background. A small pang resonated in his spark. "Man, sure looks better than the last time I saw Cybertron." His vocalizer rattled, giving off something akin to a sigh before he extended the landing struts and set the _Ark_ down. "All set, Optimus," he said.

Prime nodded and rose from his chair. "All right. Thank you, Bluestreak." A small antenna rose from the left audio unit and he tapped into the _Ark's _intercom system. "Ratchet, you, Jaina and Lowbacca prepare the holocron for transfer. And Ratchet? You'll find Jaina racing with Sideswipe, Zekk and Mirage." His optics twinkled at that before he continued. "Huffer, you, Wheeljack and Gears begin the refueling procedure and analyze any damage that might've occurred from Yuuzhan Vong attacks." At the incredulous stares of everyone, he merely shrugged. "It pays to be prepared."

He looked down at Luke. "Master Skywalker, would you care to come out and meet Megatron with me?"

Luke nodded, his face grim. "I sense much darkness from him, Optimus. We must be cautious." He followed Prime to the turbolift door, somehow keeping up with the Autobot's strides. "The Force will be with us," he said to his family before the turbolift doors shut on him.

* * *

Out between the _Nemesis_ and _Ark_, Optimus Prime and Luke met with Megatron and Starscream. Megatron stood there, arms crossed in such a way that the fusion cannon attached to his right forearm was plainly visible. Starscream merely stood there, a smug look on his face and hands on hip joints.

Megatron walked up to Prime. "I trust Prowl gave you my message, Optimus Prime. I seek a truce and alliance with the Autobots, a truce I will honor."

Prime's face mask twitched at that. "Let's put the energon on the platform, Megatron. Both you and I know the Vong's bio-technology is no match for us. Why the call for a truce?"

Starscream spoke up. "Oh, poor pitiful Prime. Can't trust us nasty Decepticons? We've taken such _good_ care of Lusa and the other Jedi. What more would it take for-" Starscream suddenly flew back, as if shoved by an invisible force.

Megatron's blood-red optics glanced down and saw Luke's outstretched hand. He let loose with a bit of a chuckle. "Heh. Nice use of your powers, Master Skywalker. But is that not of the Dark Side?"

Luke's eyes looked up and down the Decepticon leader. "Aren't you angry that I shoved your top warrior to the ground? It wasn't very respectful."

Megatron shrugged. "Bah. I've done worse to him." He looked back up at Prime. "So, will you honor a truce between us?"

The Autobot nodded. "We will honor a truce, Megatron, but be warned; we will be on guard for any surprises." And with that, he turned and walked back to the _Ark,_ Luke trailing behind.

"He won't honor any agreements," he said. "And you know it."

Prime nodded. "Yes, but while we are at peace, we'll only have one enemy to deal with." He saw Thundercracker and Skywarp emerge from the hangar bay. "And maybe, not all of them will be Decepticons when he does." He looked down at Luke. "Come, my friend. Revan and his friends await us."

* * *

While Hapan technicians worked with equal parts trepidation and awe with Wheeljack, Gears and Huffer, Jaina placed the holocron containing Revan, Bastila, Brianna and Talo on the grassy plain. "Okay, we're set. Punch it, Lowie."

The ginger-furred Wookiee let out a mighty roar while his translation droid, Em Teedee, floated nearby and observed. He tossed a small remote up into the air and it hovered nearby, its laser emitters replaced with holographic projectors. The emitters glowed and a perfect representation of Revan formed, from his leather boots to his short brown hair and piercing gaze. Revan's image flickered and a wispy trail of ethereal smoke emanated from the holocron, drifting over and enveloping the hologram.

Ratchet examined the hologram with his medical scanner. "It looks good," he mumbled. "I can't believe we did this. It's incredible!" He looked up. "Okay, activating the magnetic containment unit. He should be gaining control… now!"

The hologram suddenly gasped and it's-his eyes snapped open. He stumbled back and placed a reflexive hand on Jaina's shoulder-and didn't pass through. "Incredible," he said. He blinked and mussed Jaina's hair a bit before pulling it back in shock. "I can feel!" He held his hands up to the sky. "I can feel!!"

Jaina smoothed her hair back down, then scanned Revan through the Force. "I sense you normally." She unclipped her lightsaber and tossed it into the air. "Now for a test."

Revan reached out, and the lightsaber shot into his hand. He ignited it and sent it into a series of loops. "Nice blade, but an artificial crystal?" He shut it down and tossed it back to her. "Natural crystals form a more powerful blade, Jaina." His eyebrows furrowed. "But what was the test for?"

While Lowie set up another remote, Jaina walked up to Revan. "A while ago, Luke met up with a disembodied Jedi spirit named Callista. She transferred to the body of a student named Cray, but lost her connection to the Force, except the Dark Side."

Revan nodded in understanding, but he suddenly glanced up. "Bastila!" He jogged over to her as she gained solidity. The Jedi Master poked her in the arm and was eternally grateful to feel her, even if it was just photons captured in a magnetic field. "So, good looking. Got any plans for tonight?"

Bastila smiled at him, showing off two rows of shiny white teeth. "Oh, not much. Maybe finally getting some real teaching done with our students." She looked over at Lowie and furrowed her brow. "he seems familiar. Is he related to Zaalbar?" She walked over to the confused Wookiee and reached out with the Force. "I sense an old soul here…"

A sharp 'ahem' got her attention. She glanced back and saw Brianna and Talo standing next to Revan. The Echani flexed her arms and looked at Lowie. "He looks pretty strong. And Force-sensitive, too?" A wicked grin crossed her face as she cracked her knuckles. Lowie simply stood there, eyes wide in surprise at her statement.

Suddenly, Jaina's head whipped around. "You've gotta be kidding me…" Her brown eyes saw a jet-black air speeder heading up to the group. A stiff-backed human in a ridiculously ostentatious dress uniform sat on a raised seat in back, his green eyes looking about at the group before they settled on Jaina. A slight leer developed as he looked up and down her body.

Jaina took a step back, only to bump into Zekk. "Oh," she gasped. Where did you come from?" she asked. Still, her arm instinctively snaked around his waist and pulled him in tightly as Colonel Jagged Fel's speeder pulled up. He jumped up and out, landing in front of her.

"Well, Jaina. So nice to see you surviving Coruscant. Nasty business, that was." He glanced up at Ratchet, his mouth twitching. "What interesting technology. A bit backwater-looking, though."

Revan stifled a giggle. "Oh, wow. Ratchet is 'backwater-looking?'" Jag turned his head a bit to glare at him, but Revan met his gaze and the Chiss-bred son of Soontir Fel quickly blinked first.

Jaina cleared her throat. "Listen, Jag. I'm sorry, but I've decided to see Zekk again. No hard feelings?" She smiled, desperately hoping that Jag wouldn't make a scene.

The aristocratic-sounding pilot snorted. "So, you dump royalty for a vent crawler and trash collector? I should've known."

Zekk's face turned beet-red, but he bit his lip and clenched his fist until he drew blood. Revan, however, was not so merciful. He stalked up to Jag and poked him in the chest. "Retract that, young man. _Now."_

Jag stuck out a trembling lower lip, but he squared his shoulders. "No, I will not. And I know your kind. You're a Jedi, right? I can tell by your clothes." He locked eyes with Jaina. "I should've known you weren't good enough for me." And with that, he slapped her.

Two things happened at once. Jag was hurtled back by a Force shove from an enraged Zekk and a blinding explosion knocked him back another dozen meters. Jag slowly sat up on his elbows, his vision swimming in a sea of pain. When it cleared, he saw two large droids standing above him. Both had what appeared to be sneers on their faces and some incredibly-powerful weapons pointed at him.

The red one-Sideswipe-hefted his photon rifle and aimed it at a shaking Jag. "Don't _ever_ do that again, punk."

His companion, Mirage, nodded. "Now get going, vent crawler. I don't want to see you around Jaina again." The scared human nodded before scurrying away on all fours. The two Autobots then turned to Jaina. "You all right?" Mirage asked.

Jaina nodded, her hand covering the red mark Jag's hand left. "I'll be fine," she said. Suddenly, she wrapped her other hand around Zekk and pulled him in tight for an embrace. "Hold me, please." Zekk kissed her forehead and wrapped both of his muscular arms around her, pulling her close to him.

Sideswipe's optics magnified the hug, his head tilting. "Still freaky, but not so much as before."

Revan looked up at Sideswipe and wrapped an arm around Bastila, pulling her close to him. "Sideswipe, welcome to that thing known as love. It's confused us organics for countless millennia, and will continue to do so until the end of time."


	6. Chapter 6

GBScientist-I feel Optimus learning how to be a Jedi would make him more alive, and help him and the other Autobots integrate into society a bit more. Sideswipe is less sociopathic than Sunstreaker, and can work better with the other Autobots. And Jaina/Jag is not happening. I loathe them being romantically involved.

Grimlockx4-Thanks. I try.

**Chapter Six: Rebirths**

Prime and Luke approached the newly-formed Revan, Bastila, Talo and Brianna. Luke's face almost split with a broad grin as he walked up to Revan and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you," he said. His blue eyes narrowed and he did a light scan of the four through the Force. "You're not just holograms anymore."

Revan shrugged. "I don't know the particulars, myself." He waved his arm at Jaina, Lowie and Ratchet. "You should ask them what they did."

Ratchet scratched the back of his head and his right foot moved along the ground. "Oh, it was nothing, really! We simply created hard light holograms and transferred their Force essences into the holograms. Interaction between their Force essences and the holo matrix solidified them into actual solid matter."

Revan blinked twice at that. "Ah, of course." He looked up at Ratchet. "Any chance of a basic translation?"

The medic sighed while Jaina giggled. Her brown eyes focused on Prime and she felt a tingle down the back of her neck. "Sir, what is it?"

Prime's optics focused on the young woman. "I'm feeling a bit… uncertain, Jaina. I've been talking with Prowl and even Scrapper about the future of our race. We don't know where Cybertron is-or if it even exists anymore."

Lowie walked over to him and patted him on the leg. He then growled and barked a series of Wookiee phrases while Em Teedee translated. "Master Lowbacca says that even without a home, you will always be welcome among the Jedi."

Prime almost seemed to smile through his face mask at that. "Thank you, Lowbacca. And thank you, Em Teedee." He raised his arm and clenched his fist. "There are proto-forms in the hold, and Prowl is right." A small antenna raised from his head as he contacted his chief strategist. "Prowl, meet me in the main cargo hold." His blue optics fell upon the Jedi. "I would be honored if you would join us."

As Prime turned and walked off, Brianna shrugged. "I think I'll check out the rest of this planet. All I've seen so far is a hangar bay." And with that, the muscular young woman wandered off towards the Decepticon flagship. Talo started after her, but a Revan's hand on his shoulder stayed him in place.

An hour later, the group stood in front of a large metal cylinder. It had a glassine door and contained a silvery blob inside. Thick wires connected from the interior of the cylinder to the shimmering mass. Ratchet walked over and pulled out a cable from the side of the cylinder and dragged it over to Optimus. "For those of us who are not Autobots, what you are about to witness is a sacred event in our species and one of two methods for the creation of new sparks."

Prime's chest split open vertically along the juggernaut viewports, revealing interior mechanisms. Those also opened up, revealing… the Light Side of the Force. Luke, Revan, Talo, Bastila, Lowie, Zekk and Jaina nearly fell to their knees as they experienced… something almost beyond their ken. "By the Force," Revan muttered. His red eyes saw a glowing crystalline sphere partially surrounded by a metal casing. Handles fastened to the side allowed for easy carrying by Autobot or Decepticon.

As Ratchet fastened the end of the cable to the opening in the casing, Prime spoke. "This the Matrix, source of life. Legend says it was handed down by Primus to Prima, first of our kind." He noted everyone's reverence and tilted his head in confusion. He then reached out with his nascent Force powers and felt from the Matrix a bit of what everyone else could feel from it. "Oh, my." He turned to Ratchet. "Let's begin."

The medic nodded and half-ran over to the cylinder. "Okay, folks. It's Showtime!" He pulled down a lever and pressed several buttons on a control panel. The cable began glowing as energy was pulled from the Matrix and injected into the proto-form. Energy built up and the silvery mass began taking on a humanoid shape, features and details emerging…

_He looked up and saw the moon bearing down upon him. Out of the corner of one eye, he saw the _Falcon_ exit the atmosphere, and he bared his fangs in a smile. Run far, honor brother. Get away from here and avenge me! He then raised his hairy arms and waved them in utter defiance of his fate…_

Luke's blue eyes shot open and he gasped. "No, it's not possible!" He broke out into a run, followed by Jaina, Zekk and Lowie. The presence he felt in the cylinder should have been gone from this plane of existence-but it was there, all the same. He skidded to a halt as the glassine suddenly shattered, causing Ratchet to flinch.

His right hand retracted and was replaced by his scanner. "What the slag?" he said, his optic sensors almost seeming to narrow. "This guy's only 2.75 meters tall! The proto-form was a standard size, not a mini-bot or anything-" He stopped talking when the cargo bay doors opened and Leia Organa Solo stood there, along with Han and Anakin. The regal-looking woman stalked forward, drawn to the cylinder. Han followed her, hand resting near his blaster.

The pair joined Luke and the kids in front of the cylinder. "You felt it too," the Jedi Master said.

His sister nodded, but did not speak. Her brown eyes were wet with unshed tears. "It's impossible, but that's him. How? How did they do this?"

Han looked at his wife and best friend. "How what? What's going on here?" He looked back at Prime and scowled. "What the hell is-" His blood froze as a synthetic roar greeted his ears, sounding at once familiar and alien. It was Shyriiwook, the language of the Wookiees. _Wookiees?!_

Honor brother! Cub! Master! Where am I? What am I? A bronze-colored Autobot emerged from the cylinder, gangly arms stretched out. His armor plating was rough in places and almost black in others. He walked over and picked up Han in a Wookiee-class hug, lifting the former smuggler off the ground. I'm alive! Praise Bacca and the forest. I'm alive!

Han wheezed a bit. "Can't… breathe. Put me… down. Please?" He was let go and dropped to the floor, hitting the deck plate. He looked up at Luke and Leia. "Chewie. Chewie's back-but how? I saw-I mean he was-"

Prime stepped forward and 'Chewie' snapped to attention. The cable was detached from the Matrix and his chest was closed back up again. The Autobot leader crossed his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head. "Well, this is unexpected." He looked up. "Any ideas, Ratchet?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Beats me, Optimus. He's fully functional, but there was a power surge right before he came online." He kicked the cylinder. "Stupid slaggin' piece of junk!"

Han let out a breath. "So this is… Chewie? At least his soul?" By now he was close to tears and let out a shuddering breath. "Well, you're not a walking carpet anymore."

Chewie's mouth plate contorted in a smile, bearing actual fangs. Heh. I am not sure what I am, honor brother. Wookiee? Autobot? No… I am a Wookieebot! He let out a roar, but stopped when Anakin stepped forward. The younger man's lower lip was trembling and his ice-blue eyes were locked on the floor. You didn't need to be Force-sensitive to be able to feel the guilt inside him.

Chewie, I-" He looked up and tears streamed from his eyes. "I'm sorry for Serndipal. I'm sorry for abandoning you there. It was stupid and wrong and-"

Chewie gently patted him on the head, mussing Anakin's hair a bit. You did nothing wrong, cub. I'm glad you and your father are alive. If you stayed, you'd be where I was.

Luke spoke up. "Chewie, where were you? How did you get back here? Was it the Force?"

The Wookieebot shrugged, his shoulder pads bobbing up and down. I was where… all were one. He looked up at Prime. Optimus Prime, I am Chewbacca, son of Attichitcuk. I have an honor debt with Han Solo and his family here. I will serve with you, but please allow-

Prime interrupted him. "Chewie, I'm assigning you as Han Solo's bodyguard and unofficial liaison with the New Republic. I know you've just came online, but I think that's within your capabilities." Chewie let loose with a roar, causing some confusion with the Autobot leader. "Ah, why is his vocalizer only producing Shyriiwook?"

Revan, standing off to the side, chuckled. "Could be worse. He could be monosyllabic like that Grimlock fellow." The Jedi Master walked over to Chewie and his friends. "Zaalbar told me you didn't cross over. I have something in the hangar bay for you." He paused. "Actually, it might be a good idea to get HK functional again. We'll be needing him.

Suddenly, every Jedi's danger sense tingled. A half-second later, the intercom blared. "Optimus, we've got reports of Vong ships moving through the Transitory Mists into the core region! Queen Mother Teneniel Djo has also formally requested our assistance!"

Prime nodded. "Understood, Prowl. Coordinate with Megatron. It's time to put our 'truce' to the test." He glanced down at the Jedi, but they were already moving to the door. Prime looked up at Ratchet. "Get with Wheeljack. The _Ark_ head off the Vong force." Ratchet nodded before leaving as well.

In the hangar bay, Revan dashed over to the _Millennium Falcon_, Chewie behind him. "Zaalbar left his blade behind to a worthy Wookiee. I can think of no one worthier than you, Chewie." Both human and Wookieebot ran to the freighter and a pile of items right below the cockpit. The deactivated HK-47 was also there, still clutching his blaster rifle. Revan knelt beside the droid and opened an access panel on his chest. He fiddled with some wires and swapped out a few power packs before the assassin droid suddenly came to life.

HK-47 rose on creaky joints, his photoreceptors glowing. "Query: Where the hell am I?" He saw Revan standing before him and sounded gleeful as he spoke. "Exclamation: Master! You are alive. Interrogative; How the stang are you alive?"

Revan blew out a breath. "Not now, HK. There's some new enemies that require killing. Meatbag enemies." He quickly filled HK in on the Vong and the current situation. Within ten minutes, HK's servos were quivering in anticipation at the coming slaughter.

"Gratitude: Thank you, Master, for giving me more things to kill. I will forever be in your debt." He tilted his body and saw Chewie standing there. "Interrogative" Who is that?"

Bastila joined the group. "That's Chewie, you tin can." She grabbed her double-bladed lightsaber and clipped it to her belt before tossing Revan his two blades. "Just like old times," she remarked.

Revan caught the blades and hooked them to his belt with one smooth motion. "I assume you'll be doing battle meditation?" he asked. At Bastila's nod, a smirk crossed his mouth. "This won't take long." He then motioned to a huge ryyk blade, "Chewie, this was Zaalbar's blade. Be careful though. It's pretty-" He stopped as the Chewie clomped over and picked it up with no effort from his servos. "Of course, I could be wrong…"

Han and Leia ran up the _Falcon's _ramp and into the cockpit. Chewie nodded his thanks to Revan before joining his honor brother and his wife in the cockpit-where he belonged. Within a minute, the old freighter rose up on its repulsorlifts and exited the hangar bay.

Talo glanced around, then reached out with the Force. "Brianna's in the Fountain Palace with Jacen and Tenel Ka. I think she'll be all right." He retrieved his lightsaber blade and motioned to Luke and Mara. "Shall we show them how it's done?"

* * *

_One Hour Earlier_

Tenel Ka stood in the shadow of the _Nemesis_, personal comlink in her good hand and activated. A bluish image of her father Isolder hovered a few centimeters above the holo-emitter, looking rather grave. "Your mother is very ill, Daughter. Not only in body but in mind. She is not long for this world."

Tenel Ka's gray eyes blinked as she tried in vain to hold back hot tears. "I will go at once, Father." She cut the connection and looked up, seeing Jacen emerge from a corner. "Mother is sick, Jacen. I must go to her."

It took all of a half-second for Jacen to nod at her. "Let's go," he said. His brown eyes glanced around. "Only question is, how? Do we take Soundwave, or one of the Autobots?" he suddenly noted an older woman approaching him and Jaina. She wore a silver jumpsuit and matching robe that covered a slim, athletic body. Her short hair was snow-white and her blue eyes piercing. Jacen noted her staring at the two and swallowed. "Ah, can we help you?"

Brianna-AKA the Last Handmaiden-looked the pair over. "You two are in love," she said to Jacen and Tenel Ka. She then locked eyes with the startled Hapan princess. "And you are a warrior born who does not know where her next battle is."

Tenel Ka's gray eyes narrowed. "That is a fact, but I have no time for this…" she paused. "Wait, weren't you a hologram?"

Brianna smirked and twirled around. "Thanks to Autobot technology, we all have bodies again. And we're alive, too." Her expression turned serious as she faced Jacen and Tenel Ka again. "If I may ask, what is the problem?"

Tenel Ka's head slowly turned to the capital city in the distance and the fairy tale-like castle dominating the skyline. "My mother, the Queen Mother, is ill in body and spirit. I must go to her now." She motioned to Jacen. "And he is close to me, Brianna. That is a fact. How did you know this?"

Brianna shrugged. "I've been trained in the ways of the Jedi and Echani. I can tell." Her blue eyes shone with a bit of mischief. "And even without that, it's written all over your faces."

Jacen's cheeks turned beet-red while Tenel Ka swallowed. "Ah, aha." She sighed. "Still, we must get going. And we still need transportation."

The Last Handmaiden nodded and pulled a comlink from her belt. She held it up to her mouth and activated it. "Prowl, this is Brianna. Any chance of sending someone over for transport? Princess Tenel Ka needs-" She stopped as metallic Vornskr and his centaur friend approached. "We just need someone, okay? Thank you." Her feet slid apart and her shoulders squared as Ravage approached. "So, Decepticons. What brings you here?"

Lusa smirked and adjusted the strap of her blaster rifle. "Just wanted to see how everyone's doing here." She turned to Tenel Ka and smiled sadly. "I am sorry to hear about your mother, Tenel Ka. I met her once, and I liked her." She suddenly looked over as Bluestreak ran over. "Ah, your transport has arrived."

Bluestreak skidded to a halt in front of Brianna. "Hey, Miss Brianna! Heard you needed a ride somewhere. I'm at your service. Wherever you need to…" He trailed off as his optics saw Ravage and Lusa. "Wait, what the Pit are you two doing here?"

Ravage snarled at the gunner and pilot. "The Decepticons deserve representation at whatever negotiations with the Hapan government. Right now, it seems to be the most stable one in Known Space!"

Tenel Ka shook her head. "There will be no negotiations, Ravage. I go to see my mother, perhaps for the last time." She locked eyes with Lusa, and felt odd when the centaur flinched a bit. "You may accompany us, but please do not attempt 'negotiations' with the government. I soon may _be_ the government.

Lusa nodded and Bluestreak transformed into his Chariot LAV form. Brianna, Tenel Ka and Jacen sat up front while two of the seats folded down, allowing Lusa and Ravage to sit in the control area comfortably. "Okay, let's roll!" Bluestreak shouted as he sped off. Within minutes, he entered the capital city. "Wow! It's so clean!" his sensors looked about as a childlike wonder descended upon the gunner. "So peaceful…"

He pulled up to the front gates of the Fountain Palace and rolled down one of his windows, allowing Tenel Ka to lean out and show one of the guards her ID. The statuesque female waved Bluestreak through the force field-enhanced gate and he sped along to the front entrance. A tall blond man stood there, his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

The side door opened and everyone piled out. Tenel Ka marched up to the man and scowled. "How is Mother?" she asked her father. "Where is she? Where is Ta'a Chume? What is going on here?" With each word her anger rose. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced back at Jacen. He had his hand on her shoulder and was sending soothing thoughts to her through their Force bond. "Thank you, my friend," she whispered.

Isolder motioned to the door. "Your mother has isolated herself in a study. Ta'a Chume is in front of the Hapan Senate as we speak, trying to retake control. Uncle Remmis is attempting to block her, but even he can go so far."

Jacen's eyebrows quirked at that. He held his fist high and clenched it. "Wait, why aren't you doing anything to stop her? You're the prince, for Force sake! And… who is Uncle Remmis?"

Tenel Ka turned her head fractionally to him. "Remmis Advis is Father's uncle on the paternal side, unrelated to Ta'a Chume by blood. He is… honorable. And someone I like." A sad smile crossed her lips at the talk of Remmis. She then turned back to Isolder and poked him in the chest. "And there is nothing you can do, correct?" She waved him off. "No, of course not. You'd never go against her again." She pushed by Isolder, but not before half-shouting to Bluestreak. "Wait here for us, Bluestreak. We will return, and that is a fact."

Tenel Ka, Jacen, Brianna, Lusa and Ravage pushed by the bewildered Isolder. "Interesting droid," he said about Ravage. He then turned to the LAV. "Wait, there's no one else in here. Who was Tenel Ka-Ah!" He screeched as the Autobot changed back to robot mode. The prince-regent of the Hapes Consortium fell back onto the steps and crawled away as fast as he could.

Bluestreak watched the odd man scamper away and scratched his head in confusion. "Huh. What was that about?" He then looked up at the sky with his optics and let out a slow whistle. "Such a nice day." His proximity sensors then detected several humanoids standing a few meters away. He waved at them and his mouth plates curved up in a smile. "Hey, there! My name's Bluestreak. I'm an Autobot from Cybertron. Who are you? Man, this place sure is nice. No fighting, unlike Cybertron."

The two palace security officers tentatively moved over to the large droid, hands near their blasters. They had never seen anything like him before, but the princess did ride in him. And he did seem friendly enough… "I am Sergeant Teleki of the Hapan Royal Guard, and this is my subordinate. I must ask-what is 'Cybertron'?"

* * *

She sat near the window, looking out. Once lustrous hair now hung limply, and eyes that could stare into your soul were hollow and sunken in. Queen Mother Teneniel Djo's bony hands were curled into fists and she mumbled incoherently. "Not her time. Not her time. Oh, hello daughter. Are you leaving me too?"

Tenel Ka blinked back tears at the condition of her beloved mother. Even Ravage was affected by her condition, so listless and out of it she was. "What happened to her? According to the datatrax I have on the Queen Mother, Teneniel Djo was incredibly strong-willed and in command. This-this is nothing like what I expected!"

Jacen shrugged. "At the Battle Of Fondor, a large portion of the Hapan Navy was decimated. The psychic backlash caused her to miscarry her child. Both events… broke her." He tore his brown eyes away from her. "My fault. All my fault. If I didn't stop Anakin, She would-"

Tenel Ka abruptly stood up from her seat and grabbed Jacen's arm. "Do not do that, Jacen. You had no idea what would happen." She turned her head to look down at her mother. "None of did at the time." The warrior woman sat back down. "Now we must simply go on as best we can."

Teneniel's eyes suddenly turned to the window. She cocked her head to the side, as if listening to a song no one else could hear. "Why are you calling me? What do you-oh!" She stood up on shaky legs and leaned on the windowsill. Suddenly, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Lusa and Brianna felt… something. An outpouring of the purest Light Side of the Force. It was cathartic, wondrous and humbling all at once. Teneniel's vision blurred...

"_Momma."_

_Teneniel rocked her newborn child in her arms. "I'll never let you go, my young warrior. And I'll see you soon enough."_

_She and Isolder watched as their daughter walked across the floor on two wobbly legs, her stubby arms flailing about for balance. "No, Momma. It's too soon. We can't see each other yet."_

_Teneniel observed her daughter taking lessons from tutors on etiquette and politics, then running along the rivers of Dathomir. "But I want to see you again! My heart aches without you. And when you were ripped from my body…" Teneniel hugged her arms to her chest and the scenery dissolved away to a blank slate._

_Off in the distance, a lone woman walked up. She wore a dress and had a lightsaber clipped to a sash. Her long blond hair was almost bleached out by the starkness of the landscape. "I miss you too, Momma. But if you die, I'll never be reborn. Please, live so I can live!" She walked up to Teneniel and kissed her on the cheek before dissolving._

_The Queen Mother rubbed the spot where her unborn daughter kissed her. "I will, young warrior. I will live so you can live!"_

Teneniel began coughing, her body wracked with convulsions. "I…will… live!" She shouted, her fist punching the air. She turned to an astounded group of Jedi. "I will live! Daughter, get me-" She coughed again, feeling something warm and sticky on her hand. She pulled it from her mouth and was only mildly surprised to see blood on the palm.

Lusa sprang to her hooves and clomped over. "That's not normal," she said. The Chironian took her hand and reached out with the Force, probing Teneniel's body. "I sense… foulness here. Something is in you that shouldn't be there." She gasped. "Poison! Of course!"

Brianna snarled at that. "Bah. I hate cowards like that. Give me a straight-up fight any day of the week." Her eyes narrowed. "Is there an antidote to it?"

Lusa turned her body around and scanned the room, looking for a container of some sort. "Maybe, but I've got a better way." She levitated a decorative vase over and grabbed it. "Please place a hand in this," she said, holding it out. Teneniel's face quirked at that, but she complied. The Jedi then concentrated on Teneniel's body, searching out the parts that felt wrong. "Mistress Cilghal taught me this before the Vong Incursions. It's a method of removing poison from the body." A thin sheen of sweat appeared on her forehead, causing her headband to slip slightly. "There, there!"

After a half-hour, Lusa's shoulders slumped and she staggered away from the Queen Mother on four unsteady legs. Ravage was by her side in an instant. "Lusa, are you all right?"

Lusa nodded at her friend, reaching into the Force to steady herself. "Yes, Ravage. Thank you." She unclipped a cylinder from her belt and poured a bit of liquid from the vase into it. She then levitated the vase out the window And unsung her laser rifle from her shoulder. She sighted the floating vase and squeezed off a plasma bolt, shattering it and superheating the viral liquid contained within. "Okay, now what?"

Teneniel was already at a closet, going through several selections of clothes. "If I know that dog of a mother-in-law, she's already trying to gain power. I will not let that happen!" She finally grabbed a set of older Dathomirian clothes and shrugged it on. "Daughter, could you please help me with this?"

Tenel Ka ran over, glad that her mother was well. When she was close enough, she whispered. "Mother, what happened? Did you experience a vision as well?"

Teneniel smiled, a tinge of sadness at the corners of her mouth. "I saw her again, Tenel Ka. I saw my little warrior. And I know I'll see her again. Someday." Her expression hardened as she pulled on a woolen shirt. "Now, time to deal with Ta'a Chume."

* * *

_The Hapan Senate Chambers_

Former Queen Mother Ta'a Chume gazed out at the assembled senators and repressed a smirk. With a Vong fleet near the Transitory Mists and the Queen Mother soon to be dead, it was a perfect time to resume power. Of the 63 senators-one for each star system in the Consortium-most were leaning to giving her power back. Only a small bloc, led by Remmis Advis, stood in her way.

The former admiral was standing in front of the speaker's dais, back to the Senate and gazing up at Ta'a Chume with fire in his gray eyes. "This is intolerable, Ta'a Chume! It's obvious you've seized power on your own accord. Where is Teneniel Djo? Hell, where's Isolder?"

Ta'a Chume chuckled, gripping the sides of the dais in order to steady herself. "My dear Remmis, if you have any proof, please speak now or-" Ta'a Chume suddenly looked up and saw the senator's collective gaze turn to a side door. Ta'a Chume's eyes followed-and she gripped the side of the dais until her bony knuckles turned white.

Teneniel Djo strode in, escorted by Tenel Ka, Jacen, Lusa, Ravage and Brianna. The Queen Mother marched over to Remmis and bowed to the older man before looking up at the old crone, her brown eyes brimming with hate. "So, not even waiting for me to die?"

Ta'a Chume's hands suddenly went to her throat as she felt an invisible noose encircle her neck. "No-no! You-urk… Please! Wait, you're a-" She stumbled back, her dark green eyes bugging out. "But… you're a Jedi."

Teneniel Djo scoffed at that. "And since when the hell was I ever a Jedi?" Her right hand closed and Ta'a Chume's neck snapped. "Get that garbage out of here."

Remmis stepped forward. "Milady, there is a Vong fleet-what the hell is that?" His eyes were on Ravage, who merely growled at the older man. Remmis gulped as the mechanical Vornskr paced about on silent paws.

"I am Ravage, Decepticon saboteur. The Queen Mother has been told all about us, both Autobot and Decepticon. We stand ready to assist you against the scarred heads."

Teneniel nodded at him. "Contact the _Ark _and_ Nemesis_. I officially request aid from both Autobots and Decepticons." She then looked up and locked eyes with her granduncle. "I hereby reinstate you into the Hapan Navy at the rank of Admiral, Remmis Advis. Take command and drive the Yuuzhan Vong from our skies!" Remmis nodded and saluted before turning on his heel and half-running out of the chamber. She then turned to the remaining five. "Go out, in case the Vong break through. We'll need the Jedi more than ever."

Brianna flashed a savage grin. "They'll never know what hit 'em."

* * *

Revan shielded his scarlet eyes as he watched the _Ark_ lift off from the grassy plains of Hapes Prime. He, Talo, Bastila and HK-47 had stayed behind in order to implement a special plan of his.

Bastila sat down cross-legged and began centering herself in the Force. "I have no idea if I can still do this, Revan," she said. "It's been, what, 4,000 years?"

Talo waved her off. "If there's anyone who's still got it Bastila, it's you."

"I hope you're right."

HK padded up to Revan, one hand clutching a heavy blaster rifle and the other clutching four necklaces. "Statement: Master, I have the necklaces you gave me. Meatbag Brianna is not here for hers, however."

Revan nodded and took one of the necklaces. Talo levitated another one over to him while Revan took another and gently placed it around Bastila's neck. "Maybe this will help you, Bastila," he whispered.

Bastila let a smile cross her lips. "Thank you." She reached out, sensing the various Hapan ships, along with the Cybertronian vessels. She began linking the various threads together, letting them fight as one. The Vong were a bit shadowy to her, but definitely detectable. To them , she sowed fear, confusion and panic. They were more disciplined than the average soldier, but soon her Battle Meditation began to take effect. Coralskipper squadrons began to fall out of formation, despite yammosk coordinator control. Capital ship gunners began missing their targets while the Hapans became preternaturally accurate.

On board the Hapan flagship _Song of War,_ the chief tactical officer gasped as her large eyes saw the shield readings. "Admiral," she said. "Someone dialed down the energy shields to 60 and…" She checked the readings again, just to be sure. "The ray shields are off."

Remmis' gray eyes narrowed. He stalked over to the tactical station and examined the readings himself. "What the? Reset to standard levels." His gray-haired head shot up and he sought out the comm officer. "Send a message to every allied ship here to check for that." He glanced to the side in thought. "How the hell did that happen?" He quickly pushed that train of thought away as he straightened up and walked back to his command chair and sat down next to Commodore Astarta. "Now, Commodore. Let's show those Vong how to really fight. All batteries, fire at will!"

* * *

Megatron sneered as the _Nemesis _rocked. Five _Miid Ro'ik-_class battleships were filling space with magma projectiles, and even the _Nemesis'_ formidable shields were put to the test by the sheer number of molten rock hitting its shields. The 1,620-meter long ovoid masses of striped yorik coral were faring worse, however. Several of them were stripped of dovin basil protection and were leaking atmosphere. One of them was little more than space debris at this point.

Soundwave checked the sensor readings and half-shouted. "Yammosk coordinator detected at coordinates 005 mark 218. It is heavily protected by several dozen _Chuun M'arh_-class frigates and one _Kor Chokk-_class grand cruiser. Shall I dispatch the seekers after it?"

Megatron shook his head. "Negative, Soundwave. Master Skywalker flying Thundercracker and Mistress Jade flying Skywarp might be formidable, but even that is too much firepower." The ship lurched and Megatron's grip on his throne's armrests tightened. "RSC thrusters, fire and correct our tilt! Frenzy and Rumble, use flank guns on the crippled Vong ships and reserve the forward guns and missile batteries for the healthy ones!"

The _Nemesis_ lit up as the guns along the side opened up, sending sheets of plasma at the already damaged Vong battleships. The few dovin basils still living were quickly overwhelmed and vaporized-seconds before the ovoid yorik coral hull was split open like a ripe melon. Several hatches along the spear-like bow opened up and several dozen missiles streamed out, racing away to their targets in a frenetic race to see who would reach their target first. The _Miid-Roik's_ magma cannons tried in vain to intercept them, but for every missile destroyed, three more swooped in and impacted the micro-singularities. After several minutes of furious exchanges, the _Nemesis'_ main guns opened up and blew huge chunks of their hulls away. Internal pressure did the rest of the job.

While the _Nemesis_ plowed through the Vong capital ships, the _Millennium Falcon_ dodged and weaved through coralskipper squadrons, its dorsal and ventral quad-lasers firing at intervals-and never missing. Two E-wings flew escort for the disc-shaped freighter. One blue with red markings and the other black with purple markings. Both were piloted by Jedi Masters, and both proved to be all but invincible.

Han sent his ship into a steep dive, barely avoiding an incoming flight of coralskippers. He glanced to his right, still not able to fully believe that his best friend had literally risen from the grave. Chewie barely fit in his chair now, but his reflexes were sharper than ever. "Almost like old times," he muttered.

In the dorsal gun turret, Jaina's eyes were half-closed and her hands twitched as they held the quad-laser's controls. She let the Force guide her actions. Down in the ventral gunwale, Anakin did the same. Brother and sister lent each other strength and guidance as they danced with the castoff spawn of the Sith.

All across the length and breadth of the Transitory Mists, the Hapan Navy and other allied ships pushed the Vong back along the narrow corridor of navigable space. Leading the way was the _Ark._ Prime barked orders to his crew, trusting each one implicitly and knowing they'd do their best. "Bumblebee, contact the _Gallinore _and the _Indomitable _and have them reinforce the left flank. Drive the Vong ships into the Transitory Mists where their sensor clusters and villips will be useless."

While the smaller Autobot complied with Prime's command, Jazz spoke up from the port side of the bridge. "Optimus, we've got that freaky yammosk close by. Taking out Mister squid would pretty much cripple their entire force."

Sunstreaker let a sadistic grin cross his mouth plates. "Oh, really?" His fingers danced across his control board, bringing up an image of the yammosk on the main viewscreen. "It's close by, Optimus. Well within range of our weapons." His optics shone. "Shall I?"

Prime nodded, "take it out." He rubbed his head just above his eyes, where a humanoid's forehead would be. "All this death. All avoidable." He turned his optics to Ironhide, who was standing to his right. "Sometimes, old friend, I don't know if it's worth it."

Ironhide waved him off. "Aw, Prime! It's their slaggin' fault fer trying to start something with the New Republic and the rest of this galaxy. Yah heard that Revan fellow. These boys were bred to be bad."

The Autobot leader nodded at that. "I know, Ironhide. Still, my spark aches at the lives we must take." His head turned a bit. "Jazz, contact Admiral Advis and inform him that the yammosk coordinator will be destroyed momentarily." He got to his feet and thrust his fist into the air. "Autobots, roll out!"

The _Ark _approached the floating rock that held the coordinator and let loose with several salvos from its starboard weapons pods, hitting it with particle beams and missiles. The entire structure quickly collapsed in on itself, spewing debris from its wounds before shattering.

* * *

Aboard the flagship, chaos reigned. Khalee Lah stood with the high priest Harrar onboard the _Kor Chokk-_class grand cruiser. The roughly 8,000 meter long slab of rock, resembling a long, flat triangular island, was covered with either pulsing red dovin basils or magma cannons. The latter were belching out continuous streams of superheated rock, battering down the Hapan Battle Dragons and _Nova-_class attack cruisers that made strafing runs on the ship. Still, their range was inferior to that of the infidels. The rocks cooled to floating meteorites at roughly ¾ the distance of the Hapan turbolasers. And that range proved key to the fight.

Khalee turned and saw the villip choir in the back of the command center. Each blob of flesh represented a ship-and they were closing up one by one. The son of the Warmaster snarled and grabbed High priest Harrar roughly by his arm. "Come, priest! We will die honorable deaths on their world!" He rushed out of the command center and down the hallway. The warrior stooped in front of a mass of flesh and pressed his hand against it. The mound retracted, allowing him and Harrar entrance to a _Yorik-Trema_ transport.

Over a dozen of the pyramid-shaped transports detached form the ventral surface of the grand cruiser and sped in the direction of Hapes Prime. Several frigates fell into formation alongside the _yorik-trema-_class transports and formed a loose shield from five incoming _Nova-_class battle cruisers. The 400-meter long cruisers moved in, their wing-mounted ion cannons firing off a lightning storm of azure bolts and the turbolasers mounted in the forward command pod blasting away with blood-red turbolaser bolts. Space became thick with energy as the Vong frigates were quickly torn apart, their dovin basils failing and being vaporized-seconds before the rocklike hulls were split apart and shattered under constant fire.

The _yorik-trema_ transports pressed on, however, diving into the mouth of the rancor and not giving a damn. Two were quickly picked off by Hapan Battle Dragons, the double saucers moving in on them. Within ten minutes, however, the remaining transports reached Hapes prime itself. The planetary defenses opened up, shredding three more in an instant as shields went up over the capital planet. The final seven slipped through, though, and entered the atmosphere. A fiery trail shot behind each one as they made planet fall, making them resemble little more than a meteor shower. These meteors, however, were far more deadly than your average chunks of rock.

At the field where Bastila, Revan, Talo and HK-47 sat and stood, Bastila shot to her feet. "They're coming."

Talo nodded, his eyes scanning the area where the transports landed. The sonic boom from their entry and shockwave from their landing had already abated. He reached out with the Force, sensing them. "Seven transports landed, with… forty on each." A wry grin crossed his face. "That's two hundred-eighty total. Not very good odds, I'd say."

HK readied his heavy blaster rifle. "Statement: I agree, master Bastila. The rivers shall run red with their blood." He turned his optics back to Bastila as she readied herself. "Query: Why are you not performing battle meditation, Meatbag Bastila?"

Revan's lips quirked in a smile. "Took the words right out of my mouth-well, some of them." He sighed. "Yeah, why aren't you still doing it?"

Bastila shrugged off her Jedi robe, allowing her lithe arms unrestricted movement. "Not necessary for two reasons. The first is the Vong fleet's been smashed. Those ships not destroyed are either retreating or lost among the ionized gases surrounding the Consortium. The second," Bastila unclipped a canteen from her belt and took a swig of water before continuing, "the second is…" She let out a short bark of laughter and shook her head in amazement. "Someone else is using battle meditation. An untrained form, but still highly effective."

Talo glanced over and saw nearly three hundred Vong warriors approaching, their thud bugs, amphistaffs and several dozen Voxyn at the ready. "Well, who is it? Leia Solo? Luke?" he paused for a moment and looked back at Bastila. "Man, you two look alike." At the Jedi Master's glare, he chuckled and turned back to the approaching Vong. "So, who is it?"

Bastila ignited her lightsaber just in time to slice a thrown thud bug in two. "His name is Optimus Prime. And when fully trained, he'll be incredibly powerful." Her ears suddenly detected the whine of repulsorlifts.

Revan looked back and saw Bluestreak approaching from the capital city. "Well, looks like we've got reinforcements." His scarlet eyes glanced among his companions and friends. "Shall we?"

All held their lightsabers up and shouted, "For the Republic!" before the Vong wave hit them. Now the time for talk was over. The time for battle had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Grimlockx4-Thanks, and I'll try to do this faster.

MasterSolo-Ah, yes. I am here also.

A little exposition on Revan, here. And an appearance by Q from Star Trek too.

**Chapter Seven: The Turning of the Tide**

Khalee Lah let out a war cry as he and his soldiers approached the hated _Jeedai_ ahead. Harrar was near the back of the group, but that did not matter to him. The invasion was an unmitigated disaster, but at least there would be peace in the afterlife with the gods.

He took a thud bug from his belt and readied it, just as every other warrior did the same. Khalee then readied the lethal projectile, reared back and tossed it. A cloud of them shot at the _Jeedai _and their abomination, wings unfurled and barbs ready to sink into their flesh and rend metal apart.

Suddenly, every thud bug stopped in mid-flight, their bodies vibrating. Khalee's eyes saw one of the _Jeedai_ with his arm extended and scarlet eyes half-closed. His open hand then shut and every single thud bug's carapace cracked, sending out greenish ooze along the cracks. The human unclenched his fist and every thud bug dropped to the grass below. None moved again.

HK-47 took several rapid steps forward, each arm straining under the weight of the weapons he carried. He had recently un-strapped another large rifle and had both tucked under his arms. "Sarcastic query: Would you meatbags prefer to be char-broiled or flash-frozen?" Both rifles fires, one sending out a long, thin tongue of flame and the other firing off liquid nitrogen. The forward wave of Vong were either hit with flames or ice-cold. And those were two things organic armor did very little against, if anything.

Revan, meanwhile, ignited both of his lightsabers and made a mad dash at the Vong with the most tattoos and scars. _Gotta be the leader. And cut off the head and the body dies!_ he stabbed forward at the Vong. He tried parrying away with his amphistaffs, but the snake was quickly sliced into chunks by Revan's blades. Khalee Lah leaned back and let the lightsabers pass over him and then resumed a vertical base. He lashed out with spiked knuckles, but Revan easily dodged the rage-fueled attack.

Elsewhere, Talo and Bastila carved through the Vong ranks like a lightsaber through transparisteel. Bastila's lightsaber made short, precise strikes at the Vong. Every once in a while, the other end of her handle would shoot a second plasma blade forth, skewering a Vong from behind. Talo was nearby, using his mastery of the Force to utterly dominate the scar heads.

Jacen peered out at the four while Bluestreak approached them. "So, you think they actually need help?" he said, his voice cracking a bit.

Tenel Ka rolled her eyes at him even as Bluestreak slid to a halt, his main hatch facing the battle. "Come, friend Jacen. Master Revan and the others will need our help." She grabbed him by the wrist and led him out of the Chariot LAV. Brianna, Lusa and Ravage followed the princess. As soon as she exited the vehicle, her rancor-tooth lightsaber sprang to her hand and ignited. "Come and face me, Vong!" she shouted. Close to a dozen of the scarred warriors obliged her and rushed her. Tenel Ka parried an amphistaffs away from her face and slid her turquoise blade through the soft part of a Vong's armor, gutting him and burning away most of his internal organs. She slid it back out just in time to roll away from a wild swing from another warrior.

Tenel Ka quickly got to her feet as the Vong approached, amphistaff snapping at her. He feinted a stab to her stomach before swinging around the tail at her head. She raised the stump of her left arm to deflect it away-but it couldn't cover where he swung at. The sharpened fins struck her in the forehead, opening up a gash and sending her flying back.

Jacen winced and held his hand up to his forehead as Tenel Ka's pain was transmitted to him through their bond. "No!" He ran over and swung at the Vong, batting the amphistaff away. Before the Vong could get it back into position, Jacen ducked down and brought his blade up, slicing him in two. The young man then knelt down and helped Tenel Ka to her feet. "Are you all right?"

She blinked twice before responding. "I… believe so." Her hand suddenly shot up, blocking an incoming amphistaff. Plasma blade and snake slid along each other before Tenel Ka reached down and shoved the Vong away. He stumbled back, allowing both Jacen and Tenel Ka to slice him up. Her gray eyes widened as she focused on Brianna. "Awesome…"

The Echani Master's movements were fluid, organic. She blocked each strike and thrust bare-handed, perfectly anticipating each move by the Vong and countering it. She blocked a thrust kick and, with a deceptively simple movement, broke his leg at the knee joint. The Vong howled in pain before dropping to the ground. The other Vong backed away, surprise and a bit of fear on their faces. Brianna smirked and made a 'come get some' motion with her hands.

By now Lusa and Ravage were picking off the Voxyn with their weapons. The fur-covered lizards were running amok with no handlers and no direction, just a wild bunch. Every time Lusa killed one with her rifle or Ravage bit into one with his jaws, the others would descend upon the wounded. "They do our work for us!" Ravage cried out.

Lusa merely grinned at that as she blew the head off another Voxyn.

Bluestreak had transformed into robot mode and his lightning gun was picking off stray Vong. "Come on, surrender!" he said through a partially-closed mouth. "Throw down your weapons. Give me a reason not to kill you. Please, just one!" Suddenly, one of the Vong dropped his weapons and held his hand up high. The gunner let out a sigh, but quickly fired off a few shots of electricity at some surrounding Vong. "Leave him alone, you glitching empties!"

At the heart of the action, Bastila observed the Autobot while telekinetically shoving a Vong into a group of his friends. "Interesting," she stated. "A form of voice manipulation." Her focus returned to the battle-or what was left of it. The Voxyn had been picked off by Lusa and Ravage while all but one of the Vong were now dead. She turned to Revan and smiled. "Well, looks like we might have one more Jedi candidate among the Autobots." Her eyes went down to the ground. "Of course, I wonder now if the Decepticons might not have some Force-sensitive ones among their faction."

Revan patted her on the shoulder. "We'll find out." He then looked about as everyone gathered around. "Nice job, everyone." His scarlet eyes noted Tenel Ka's injury. A quick probe through the Force revealed it to be superficial, but it never hurt to be careful.

Lusa and Ravage walked up. "He surrendered?" Lusa asked, disbelief dripping from her voice. At Bluestreak's nod, she walked over to the Vong. He wore no real armor and only had a simple _coufee_, a double-edged dagger made from yorik coral. "What's your name, scar head?"

The Vong met Lusa's glare with one of his own. "My name is Harrar, a member of the Priest Caste and in service to Yun-Harla."

Lusa smirked at him. "Well, Harrar, you are now a prisoner of the New Republic." She grabbed his arm and began walking him over to Bluestreak. "Okay, Bluestreak. Time to get him to the capital for a debriefing while I treat Tenel Ka."

Bluestreak hesitated for a moment, but a nod from Tenel Ka convinced him to transform. While Lusa and Ravage escorted Harrar into the back, Bastila walked over to Bluestreak. "Enough room for me too?"

Bluestreak's voice came over his external speakers mounted next to the main hatch. "Sure thing! Just remember to strap in!"

Bastila chuckled at that before giving Revan a kiss on the cheek. "You'll be by later?"

Revan nodded. "Yeah. Just have to see Luke and his family when they get back. I also need to talk to Optimus and Megatron about strategy." His eyes locked with hers. "I love you."

Bastila gently reached around and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, much to Talo, Brianna and HK's embarrassment. "I love you, too." And with that, she was gone. Revan watched as Bluestreak sped off into the distance even as the sun finally set on this most momentous of days.

* * *

_Later That Night…_

Revan walked out of the main room of his suite in the Fountain Palace and out onto a balcony overlooking the inner courtyard. His eyes squinted at the unnaturally bright night and the numerous moons hanging low. Revan walked over to a bench and slumped down into it, feeling tired for the first time in almost 4,000 years. When Prime had seen him and Luke after the _Ark _and _Nemesis_ had returned from the fight, he told all organics and all Cybertonians to either get some sleep or recharge.

"I'd rather make the right decisions a little later than make the wrong ones now." And so everyone had retired for the evening. Revan idly wondered if the Autobots or Decepticons actually slept in the organic sense of the word, or if they simply hooked their fuel tanks up to a hose. His hand automatically clutched at the small disc-shaped object hanging from a chain around his neck. With a flick of his wrist, the chain flipped up over his head, allowing him to hold it out in front of him.

Revan's eyes flickered a bit as he sensed someone outside his quarters. _Come in, Luke. The door's open._ He never turned as a cloaked human walked over and sat down next to him His hands rotated the small disc around as he spoke. "You know, while in the holocron, I was vaguely aware of how much time was passing. Still didn't prepare me for just how lonely it'd be." A sad smile crossed his lips as he clicked the holo-projector on.

A ghostly image appeared above it, a group of friends that were closer than family. Revan, Bastila, Talo and Brianna stood in the center of a group of eclectic individuals. Revan pointed to a young human male standing behind a blue-skinned Twi'lek. He had his hand raised behind her back and his index and middle fingers extended in 'bunny ears'. "That's Atton and Mission, two scoundrels not unlike Han." A young woman with reddish hair stood next to Atton with swollen belly and a beatific smile on her face. "Mira, a bounty hunter with a heart of gold. Those two were made for each other."

A Miraluka stood next to the two, her sightless eyes covered by a shroud and a mysterious smile on her face. "Visas, a powerful beacon of the Light Side." On the other side of the quartet stood an obviously military man with someone who could only be his son. "Carth and Dustil. So glad father and son were reunited." A Zabrak with a _wicked-looking _cybernetic left arm stood next to them, his arm waving and a smile on his face. "Bao-dur. So much happened to him, and he did so much." And old man with coffee-colored skin and a fierce-looking Cathar, both with lightsabers, stood near the edge of the group. "That's Jolee and Juhani, two trusted companions." HK-47 and a smaller droid were at the very edge of each side while a mighty Wookiee and a man in ancient Mandalorian armor both stood in the background, arms raised in a triumphant pose. "Zaalbar and Canderous, both powerful in their own right."

Revan suddenly turned the holo-projector off and let out a shuddering sigh. "I miss them so much, Luke. I thought I'd be able to handle this. Bastila, Talo and Brianna have dealt with these feelings. Why can't I?"

Luke looked over at Revan and shook his head. "I'm not sure if I can answer that for you, Revan. What you've gone through is very… unique, an experience shared by three other people." His head tilted a bit to the back. "I think there's someone back there who could help you through this."

The ancient Jedi Master let loose with a bark of laughter. "Good point, Luke. Very good point." He patted Luke on the shoulder before levering himself up to his feet. Revan's scarlet eyes then looked back down at him. "Thank you." He then clicked off the holo-projector and placed it back around his neck before walking back into his apartment proper.

* * *

"Hold still! I can't do this properly with you squirming around!"

"It is embarrassing, Jacen. A warrior such as myself brought low by them. And watch the bandage."

Jacen sighed and applied a bit more gauze to Tenel Ka's head wound. The two were in Tenel Ka's old room in the Fountain Palace and sat on her old bed while Jacen tended to her wound. Although there was no damage to the brain and the bleeding had mostly stopped, it did need tending to in order to prevent infection. "Why don't you want Lusa doing this? She's better than I am."

Tenel Ka's lips pursed as she considered her answer. Jacen immediately stopped and scooted back as he felt her uncertainty. "It is not that I don't trust her. I do-she saved Mother's life, and that is a fact." She shifted her legs a bit. "It is… I sense a conflict within her, Jacen. Megatron's manipulation of her has led her astray to the Dark Side of the Force, similar to his effect on the entire Decepticon faction. Not all of them are evil, but they have been swayed by his words. Lusa is simply the latest."

Jacen nodded at her words. "She always was one to be swayed…" He sat back and licked his lips. "So, how is Teneniel, anyway?"

The princess shrugged. "She is still mourning, but it is a healthier mourning. She knows that life must go on." She scooted closer to Jacen and wrapped her good arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. "When I thought I would lose her… my heart nearly stopped." Her head suddenly turned and her gray eyes locked with Jacen's. Both Jedi's breath quickened as they drew closer to each other. Within seconds, their lips crushed against each other's. Jacen's body turned so he could wind his arms around Tenel Ka's back. For five minutes, they sat there kissing.

They finally broke off. "I love you, Tenel Ka."

"I love you as well, Jacen. And that is a fact."

Both suddenly scooted away from each other as, a half-second later, the door opened and Queen Mother Teneniel Djo entered. She let out a sigh at the two. "Oh, please. You are both adults." She cocked an eyebrow at the two. "Actually, I am surprised you haven't married yet."

Tenel Ka's cheeks flushed crimson. "Mother, is there a reason why you are here?"

The Queen Mother smiled and telekinetically pulled a chair over for her to sit in. "I have just finished a long session with the Senate. The full might of the Hapan Imperial Navy shall be brought to bear against the Vong. Also," she paused, "I 'reconciled' with Isolder. Neither one of us know why our marriage hit such sudden hard times, but I believe we are past that." She reached out and took Tenel Ka's hand. "Also, you have been granted leave to take the fight to the Vong as you see fit."

Jacen looked at Teneniel. "Are you sure that's wise? Don't get me wrong-I'd love to have Tenel Ka by my side, but she is the sole heir to the Consortium."

Teneniel let a smile drift across her face. "Isolder went underground to find his brother's killer. I see nothing wrong with Tenel Ka doing the same." Her hands let go of Tenel Ka's and she settled back. "And Tenel Ka might not be the 'sole heir' any longer."

Both Jacen and Tenel Ka blanched at that. "Mother…" Tenel Ka said, her eyes rolling.

Teneniel merely shrugged.

* * *

Bluestreak's optics took in the multiple moons of Hapes Prime. The Autobot stood in the grassy field where the _Ark_ And _Nemesis_ had landed. He looked down at his right hand and let out a sigh. _No way. I can't be a Jedi! Optimus? Yeah, like no one saw that coming. But me? I'm nobody._ His memory circuits flashed back to the conversation he had with Bastila earlier…

_You have the power of the Force," Bastila stated. The Jedi Master paced in front of the silver-plated Autobot. "When you were firing against the Vong, I sensed you using voice manipulation on Harrar."_

_Bluestreak's mouth plates opened wide. "You're kidding me! No, wait. You're not kidding. Me?" His hand went to his chest. "How'd that happen? Why'd that happen?"_

_Bastila shrugged. "I'm still trying to fathom living machines, Bluestreak. Not to mention that Revan is training Optimus Prime." She shook her head. "That's not the point. The point is, you have the potential to be a Jedi. Will you let me train you?"_

_Bluestreak's hands clenched and his neural circuits fired rapidly. "Can I think about it?" he finally said. Bastila nodded, letting him transform and speed back._

And here he was, still pondering what to do. Suddenly, he saw someone emerge from the _Nemesis._ Old instincts kicked in and his lightning rifle materialized in his hand from subspace. "Hold it right there, Thundercracker!"

The seeker's boot jets lit up, sending him flying over to Bluestreak. "we've got a truce, you geek!" He landed and held out his arms, showing that he was unarmed. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

Bluestreak sent his rifle back to subspace. "I'm thinking, something you-" he caught himself. "Bastila told me I'm Force-sensitive. Now I gotta figure out if I want to be trained by her."

Thundercracker tilted his head at that. "Why don't you? I've seen the type of power Lusa has, not to mention the other Jedi. You'd do great against the scar heads."

"Maybe I don't want power like that, Thundercracker! Unlike Decepticons, it's not about power for Autobots!"

The seeker's optics narrowed somewhat at the insult. "It's not just about power for most of us, either. Cybertron was stagnant when the wars started, Bluestreak." He jabbed his finger at Bluestreak for emphasis. "We were coasting on past glories. Most Decepticons were unsatisfied with the status quo, but the High Council wouldn't listen to us! We had no choice!"

Bluestreak grabbed Thundercracker's hand, his hand's servos whining as he applied pressure. "Did you slag-spouting empties have the choice to level my city? Did you? Don't you dare talk to me about choice!" he shoved Thundercracker away and stalked back to the _Ark, _leaving behind a confused and thoroughly shaken Thundercracker.

* * *

_The next day, 0900 hours_

The doors to the _Ark's_ bridge slid open, allowing Revan to pilot his repulsorlift sled into the nerve center of the mighty exploration vessel. After talking with Bastila all night and getting some rest, he felt recharged and ready to go. His eyes noted Several Autobots, Decepticons and organics clustered around the main computer, Teletraan-One. Prime and Megatron were already engaged in 'heated discussion'.

"No, Prime. We have to strike hard and fast at Coruscant. We've wasted enough time already!" Megatron threw up his hands and turned away.

"And with what, the Hapan Navy and us? The Vong have already heavily fortified the Core Region, according to recon reports. Sheer numbers, unfortunately, can still overwhelm and destroy us. And I will not throw away lives uselessly."

"Bah! The scar heads are weak! A lightning strike at the capital will decapitate the head, and the body will die!"

Prime crossed his arms and shook his head in exasperation. "And I thought you knew more about the Vong than we did, Megatron. The supreme commander of the entire species, Overlord Shimrra, has not yet arrived on Coruscant. If we attack Coruscant now, it won't really do anything."

Megatron tossed his hands into the air and stalked off. "Oh, this is pointless! Why I ever thought an alliance with you chrome-less Autobots would work is beyond me!"

Revan sent his sled shooting up into the air, allowing him to reach Megatron and Prime's heads. "Both of you are right, but you're also wrong." He glanced at Prime. "We can't strike at Coruscant yet, they'll simply drive us off again, but we still have to fight back against the Vong, let them deplete their resources." He looked up at Teletraan-One's viewscreen and the tactical map on it. The Vong invasion path was outlined in blood-red, starting at Belkadan and Helska, and now reaching through the Core Regions like a knife to the heart of the galaxy.

"The Hapes Consortium here is an almost unassailable bulwark, with massive amounts of ships and soldiers. Am I right, Admiral Advis?" At the older man's nod, Revan continued. "Excellent. We'll need you, but not now. Optimus is right. The Hapan Navy alone can't win the day. And we can't rely on you Cybertonians. Counting Chewie the Wookieebot, there's only 24 Autobots. And counting the gestalt merge of the Constructicons, there's only 19 Decepticons. And although any one of you can hold off Vong infantry almost indefinitely, there's a limit to your durability and where we can place you." He looked over at Prime, then at Megatron. "Is there any chance of Cybertron being found?"

Prime nodded. "I feel it still exists-no, it _must_ exist." He locked optics with Megatron. "We must find it, Megatron. Something in the Force tells me so."

Megatron harrumphed at that. "Odd feelings will get us nowhere, Prime, but you and Revan are right. I believe Hook and Scrapper's been doing rough calculations on where Cybertron might have ended up."

Prime activated the _Ark's_ intercom and contacted the engine room. "Wheeljack, I want you to finish up what you're doing and contact Hook and Scrapper. He's working on trying to find Cybertron and I want you to help him."

"Well, okay, Prime, but I've been working on that myself. Do I really need to work with those two?"

Revan rolled his eyes. "You might find something they've overlooked, and finding your home should be more important than faction friction!"

A sigh came over the speakers. "I guess you're right. I'll go find them now. Wheeljack out."

Revan looked back up at the map and pointed at a system near the beginning of the invasion. "We need a forward observation post and a base for a squeeze attack against the Vong. I think Dathomir would do just nicely." He turned and smirked at a silver-colored Autobot with a gold chest plate. "Care to do the honors there, Grimlock?"

The imposing Autobot, more Decepticon in manner than Autobot, clenched his right fist and smashed it into his right. "Hah! Me like your plan, Revan. Good and smart."

Revan chuckled at that. "Thanks, Grimlock. Now, we'll need to get the New Republic back on its feet and get the Imperial Remnant into the game." A look of confusion crossed his face. "Wonder why they haven't gotten too involved. Except for Ithor, they haven't done too much." He shook his head. "Anyway, anyone see any problems with this?" Silence swept the group. "Good."

Revan looked over at Prime. "We need to get going more on your Jedi training, Optimus. I'll see you tonight at 1800 hours. All right?"

Prime nodded. "I'll be there, Master Revan. And hopefully Bluestreak will as well."

The Jedi Master nodded at that. "Very well, then. I'll see you all later. I have things to discuss with Luke."

* * *

"You met in a detention block? And _you_ had to rescue_ him?"_

Leia chuckled, remembering that scene from so long ago. "Yeah, Bastila. He and Luke shot their way in but had no clue how to get out. I blew a hole in a grate and we all ended up in a garbage masher. It took three showers to finally get the smell out."

Bastila covered her mouth with her hand as she kept the giggles in. Still, a few escaped from the normally serious woman. "I can imagine. And to think you two eventually married and had three children. Leia, you two have been blessed."

The former princess waved off the Jedi Master. "We've gone through some trials, but I wouldn't change a thing." Her head tilted as a familiar presence approached. "Hey, handsome."

Mara and Han walked up to Leia and Bastila from the _Falcon's_ main hatch. Mara. Holding her son Ben, walked up to Bastila, then looked over at Leia. Her green eyes squinted before a small smile crossed her lips. "And I thought the Clone Wars were over."

Leia and Bastila exchanged a glance. "What?" Bastila said, equal parts confusion, disbelief and slight anger in her voice.

Han looked Leia over before walking up and kissing her. "Oh, this one's Leia!" He flashed his wife his trademark smile. "I can always tell this way."

Leia rolled her eyes before playfully elbowing him in the gut. "So you walk up top random strangers on the street and kiss them to see if it's me? You cad!" Han held up his hands in mock surrender before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again.

Bastila, meanwhile, held out her right hand and allowed Ben to grab hold of one of her fingers. "Such a wonderful child, Mara. You and Luke are truly blessed."

Mara flashed a toothy grin at her and she positively glowed. "Yeah. I don't know why we waited so long, either. Ben's such a great child." Her green eyes narrowed. "Did you and Revan ever have children?"

Bastila's pale skin blushed. "Ah, no. We never did have the time to. And-"

"As my niece would say, what are you waiting for? Luke proposed to me while we were about to drown in a cavern on an Outer Rim world. No time like the present, Bastila."

The Jedi Master considered Mara's words. "Yes, I suppose you're right. No time like the present."

* * *

Revan emerged from the _Ark_ and found Luke waiting for him. "Glad they put in human-sized hatches," he mumbled. "Luke, how are you?"

The Jedi Master quickly fell into step besides Revan. Not bad, but I am wondering when we'll be leaving Hapes. They don't need us here right now, and the galaxy is virtually in flames."

Revan paused at that, shaking his head. "Luke, that sounded so much like me in my early days it's scary…" he then noticed Luke's expression. "What?"

"What happened back then, Revan? You've dropped hints, but never the whole story."

"You want to learn about the Jedi Civil War, right?"

Luke nodded, the curious farm boy from Tatooine back. "Yeah. What did you do then?"

Revan let his mind drift back to those days, over 4,000 years ago. "I was on both sides of the conflict. I should start from the beginning...however."

Luke spoke up. "You're not gonna tell me it 'from a certain point of view', will you?"

"No, because I agreed with the Jedi Councils decision to wipe my mind of my former self."

Luke gasped at that. "What?"

The older Jedi Master turned to Luke, shame in his scarlet eyes. "I was formerly the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan, until I was betrayed by Malak during a skirmish with a Republic Fleet. Yet...this isn't the beginning Luke."

Luke noted the look in Revan's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You came back to the Light, Revan. That's more than this Malak can say."

Revan smiled weakly at that. "Thank you. Your father was probably the same way as I was." He soon began his tale in earnest. "The Jedi Civil War began after the Mandalorian Wars, which Malak and I participated in, with our own Jedi Faction which left the Order to fight the Mandalorians. Talo was one of my most trusted Jedi Generals there."

Luke arched an eyebrow at that. "Sounds like you had the right idea at the time. I ran off to save my friends on Cloud City in the Bespin System."

Revan chuckled at the thought of Luke doing that. "It was. We saved millions of lives from the Mandalorian's turbolasers and Basilisks...yet throughout every battle, I skimmed closer, and closer to the void of the Dark Side. Malak began to obsess himself with physical and mental strength. Talo was the only one not affected...until the final battle of Malachor V, that is."

"Is that when he received that 'wound' he's talked about?"

Revan nodded, glad that Luke caught onto that. "Yes. Talo's gift was the ability to forge Force Bonds easily. He could actually form them with non-Force sensitives..." Revan got back to the topic at hand. "During the final battle of Malachor V, my former self went mad. He fell to the Dark Side in the Old Sith Empire's Academy, the Trayus Academy...and then built...the Mass Shadow Generator..." His voice strained as all that he had done came back to him. Luke noticed that.

"If you don't want to talk about it…"

Revan waved him off. "No, you must hear this. It's for your own, good, Luke. And for my soul as well." Luke nodded in understanding and Revan continued.

"Remember that Zabrak tech I showed you in the holo? He had the prosthetic arm. Bao-Dur built the Mass Shadow Generator, after I ordered him to. Talo...he was the Jedi General I trusted to see the Generator completed..."

"The Mass Shadow Generator was a super weapon of massive destructive power. It could warp a planet's gravity, literally crushing the planet underneath it. Ships were drawn into the gravity well that the Generator made, and they crashed onto Malachor..."

Luke face paled. "By the Force."

Revan nodded. "It was apparently an invention of the Sith that I found in the Trayus Academy. Only the schematics remained...and that is when Talo received his wound. There were still Republic Soldiers and Jedi, who weren't loyal to Darth Revan...on the planet. They all had bonds with Talo...and he felt each and every one of their deaths through the Force. To survive, he had to cut himself off from it, leaving an echo that would only heal through Brianna's love."

Revan allowed himself a small smile at those two before going on. "Then, Darth Revan started his quest for the Star Forge, with Darth Malak at his side. On Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, Korriban...and Tatooine, each Rakatan Star Map was found and constructed, showing the way to the Star Forge. And those star maps would still exist today, due to the ingenuity of Rakatan engineering."

Luke thought about that for a moment. "Tionne's uncovered legends of it, but I never thought it existed until now."

Revan smiled grimly. "I'm surprised records of it survived. The Star Forge-it was a massive construct of the Dark Side, it actually _fed _off the Dark Side of the Force."

"I can see why you and Malak were so interested in it, then. How did you destroy such a powerful device?"

"My crew and I went onto the Star Forge itself, to try to turn Bastila back to the Light...she was the only person who could turn the massive battle between the Republic fleet and Sith Fleet into the Republic's favor at this point."

Luke's mouth opened. "I've felt her Battle Meditation during the previous battle. If the Sith had gotten a hold of her first…" He suddenly felt regret washing off of Revan. "Oh, Force."

"Malak did. And it was _my _fault she fell." a single tear dropped out of Revan's left eye and his gauntleted hands clenched, "I...I couldn't save her on the _Leviathan_...and Malak captured her... Through a week of torture by Malak...she succumbed to the Dark Side..."

A bitter laugh escaped his mouth. "She even tried to turn me back to the Dark on Rakata...but thanks to Juhani and Jolee, I found the strength of will to resist the temptation. I vowed to turn her back to the Light. If she couldn't be saved, I didn't deserve to live."

Luke smiled at that. '"And true love would win out over the Dark Side."

Revan's mood lightened at that. "Yes. On the Star Forge, in the battle station area, I dueled her. Even with the Star Forge replenishing her energies, she couldn't strike me down. I tossed my Lightsabers away, saying I wouldn't fight her anymore. I...confessed my love for her...and she to me. Using our bond, not of the Force, but of love, she was able to come back to the Light."

"I was also able to defeat Malak in the duel." Revan's mind went back to those last chaotic moments on the _Star Forge_. "He used the dead Jedi he got off of Dantooine's attack to constantly replenish his energies, preventing them from ever becoming one with the Force. Using my lightsaber, I allowed most of them to become one with the Force, and the duel concluded. I cut off both Malak's hands, inadvertently cutting through his cortosis armor...the smell of his burnt flesh...still haunts me. My intention wasn't to kill him either, I wanted to turn him back to the light." His nostrils flared.

Luke pursed his lips and shook his head. "Not all can turn back to the Light, Revan. And it's not your fault Malak fell."

"I know that, but I knew at that last moment, Malak wasn't entirely evil."

Revan saw his former friend in his mind's eye, laying on that deck so long ago."'And so, as the Darkness takes me...I am nothing,' were his last words."

Silence reigns for a few moments as Luke digested all of that. Revan then noticed a crowd gathered around him as he spoke. Panic gripped him as he saw Anakin, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Jaina, Zekk, Kyp Durron, Han, Leia, Bastila and Mara with Ben. Revan's scarlet eyes took them all in and he swallowed. Finally, Anakin stepped forward.

The young man breathed in and out before finally patting Revan on the shoulder and smiling. "You're a good man, Master Revan. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Revan blinked back tears at that before grabbing Anakin's hand and squeezing it. "Thank you, Anakin. Thank you all."

* * *

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong! These gravitational calculations are completely messed up!"

"No, you are the one who is wrong! My calculations are perfect! _You_ are the one who forgot to factor in all the various intangibles. My calculations show precisely where Cybertron is!"

Wheeljack threw up his arms in disgust and walked away from Hook, the panels on the sides of his face flashing rapidly in sync with his vocalizer. "Oh, sure. You've got all the answers, Mister smarty chassis! I'm sure that's why Devastator's cranial processors remain at the level of a drone."

Hook's hands clenched, the internal servos whining as he applied pressure. Scrapper immediately left his position at the work station and interposed himself between the two. "Hey, we won't get anywhere if you two keep bickering like a couple of empties. Now get back here!"

The Autobot engineer slowly turned to Scrapper. "I'd love to, but Hook here just can't be made to see reason! I've triple-checked my work. Cybertron is currently in the Unknown Regions, near Chiss space." He motioned to the hologram floating over Hook's work station. "I even factored in Alderaan's destruction into my calculations. Cybertron is there!"

Hook sneered and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You also forgot the Maw Cluster and the destruction of Carida. Your model is useless without them."

"Oh, please. Both of our models show Cybertron too far away from Known Space for them to be a factor. There's gotta be something else." Wheeljack walked back over and leaned forward, examining the hologram. After a few minutes, he slapped his head. "Oh, by Primus! We're both fools!" he motioned to both Hook and Scrapper. "Take a look at this."

The green and purple Decepticons moved in, Scrapper curious and Hook skeptical. Wheeljack pressed some controls and the image zoomed into the Corellian System. "I think we both messed up on Centerpoint Station. Neither one of us factored it in properly." The arcing curve of Cybertron's projected path through the galaxy altered somewhat, finally terminating near the middle of the Unknown Regions.

Hook's mouth dropped at that. "I… I can't believe it. By the Pit." He straightened up, his optical visor flashing. The engineer turned to Wheeljack, not sure what to say to this-this Autobot. "I believe I owe-"

"Hey, what do you know? I was wrong. Can yah forgive me, Hook?" Wheeljack said. He extended his arm to Hook and, after a moment, the Constructicon smiled tightly and grabbed Wheeljack's arm, pumping it twice. "Thank you."

Scrapper walked around the work station and to the two. "Well, now. Looks like we're making progress. Now to pinpoint the exact location and get it to Megatron and Optimus Prime."

* * *

Ark _repair bay_

Ratchet ran his laser scalpel over Sunstreaker's shoulder joint, welding the torn armor together. "I swear, I spend more time patching you up than anyone else. How the hell did you get hurt, anyway?"

Sunstreaker tried to shrug, but his pain sensors kicked in before he could complete the motion. "Skywarp and I got into a little… contest, that's all. I was practicing my jet judo with him and… I fell off him."

The laser scalpel attached to Ratchet's left wrist socket retracted and a scanner popped out. "Right…" he said, passing the scanner over the weld. "Just take it easy for a few breems and come back for another examination." Sunstreaker waved the medic off while getting up and leaving. Ratchet sighed, but then noticed Tenel Ka entering the bay. He noted she was wearing a simple pair of blue pants and a short-sleeved shirt instead of her usual lizard-skin armor. "So, what brings you to the fixit shop, your highness?" he said, bowing.

The warrior Jedi looked up, straining her neck to see the white-colored medic of the Autobots. "Friend Ratchet, I have… a request for you." Her gray eyes went to the stump of her arm, and she cleared her throat. "Earlier, during the fight with the Vong, the lack of a left arm prevented me from properly defending myself from an amphistaff. I request that you build me a prosthetic arm."

Ratchet knelt down and rubbed his chin with his hand. "I will admit, I did wonder why you didn't get a replacement, but then I figured that for you organics, it'd be a bit harder." He held out his hand and Tenel Ka obligingly raised the stump, allowing Ratchet to scan it. "I'm seeing a clean cut here, and evidence of micro-cauterization…" his optics narrowed, "this was caused by a lightsaber."

Tenel Ka nodded, her mind drifting back to that fateful day. "That is a fact. When I built my initial lightsaber, it was flawed. During a practice session with Jacen, it shorted out and failed. His lightsaber sliced through my arm and the handle exploded. I refused a prosthetic as a lesson in humility, but now it is too much of a hindrance." Her gray eyes fell to the deck plating so Ratchet could not see the tears brimming in her eyes.

Ratchet nodded and stood up straight. "Gotcha. Well, I think most of my equipment's too big for you." His head folded into his chest and his arms swung back. He leaned forward and panels slid out as he transformed into a medical van. The back door swung open and a bed with medical scanner attached to the side slid out. "Hop in, Princess."

Tenel Ka suppressed a giggle as she walked over and laid down on the bed. It retracted into the back of the van and several tools dropped down from the ceiling, along with a monitor. "Now, then. I could build you a perfect replica of the old arm you had," an image of a prosthetic appeared on the screen, looking like a perfectly human arm. "Or I could add some… modifications? It won't look human, though." The image changed to an armored prosthetic with several additions. "A hidden blaster, knuckle spikes and increased strength are just some of the things I can put in."

About an hour later, Tenel Ka emerged from the repair bay. "I thank you, friend Ratchet," she said. "How long before it's ready?"

"Come back tomorrow and it'll be all set for you." He smiled and waved as she walked off. "Nice kid, but a bit odd. I can't understand why she didn't get a replacement." The medic finally shrugged and went back inside to his work.

Tenel Ka walked up to a repulsorlift sled and stepped onto it. "Let us depart," she said to the driver. Jacen smirked and pulled back on the control stick, sending the platform into the air. "So, where to now?"

"Outside, friend Jacen. Masters Revan and Luke will be dueling, and this is something I do not wish to miss!"

* * *

"So, then what happened?"

Jedi Master Kyp Durron took a bite out of his sandwich, using the pause to collect his thoughts. "We sent Luke into a coma, separating his spirit from his body. I then went on a… rampage through the galaxy. I destroyed the… the Carida System." Kyp's eyes stung and he wiped them. Even after so long, the pain in his chest was raw. "I thought I was saving the galaxy. Instead I was fueling Exar Kun's lust for destruction."

Revan shook his head. "Kun was one of the most powerful Sith Lords of all time, Kyp. Jedi Masters with decades of experience fell to the Dark Side merely listening to him." he waved his gloved hand in the air. "And you've done so much good, too! Luke described you as one of his best students." He rose from the bench they were sitting on and stretched. "So nice of Optimus to provide these for us."

Kyp smiled at that, then rose to follow Revan to a clearing. "I do thank you for listening to me. After hearing your life story last night, I don't know-I felt I had to tell you mine, and I don't even know why."

Revan smiled as a crowd gathered. "No problem, Kyp. Thank you for sharing that with me." He unclipped one of the two lightsabers from his belt and held it up as Luke approached. "Are you ready to apply the lessons I taught you?"

Luke nodded and held out his hand, levitating his lightsaber into his hand. "I am, Master Revan." He gave Mara a quick kiss and patted his son Ben on the head, ruffling the infant's hair. "I'll be right back." He then marched to the center of the crowd.

Near the _Nemesis,_ Lusa stood with Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy. "Twenty energon chips on Revan!" Rumble shouted.

His brother sneered. "You're on!" and punched him in the arm. Frenzy then looked at Lusa. "You wanna get in on the action?"

Lusa shook her head. "Nah. I haven't gotten paid yet." She leaned her upper humanoid body forward while her equine legs were folded under her. "I hope they don't kill each other.

Near the back, Optimus stood with Bastila. "I can sense Revan summoning the Force, Mistress. I fear Luke might be outmatched here."

Bastila looked up and nodded, smiling tightly. "That's very good, Optimus! You're progressing along quite well, faster than I anticipated." She looked back down and saw Revan and Luke moving forward. "Now watch closely, my student."

The two Jedi Masters sent their plasma blades colliding, sending forth a shower of sparks and a loud whine. Revan pressed forward, then reversed and almost parried Luke's blade out of his hand! "You must learn not to take anything for granted and be prepared for anything," he thrust his blade forward, forcing Luke to backpedal while batting away the thrusts. Suddenly, Revan jumped into the air and over Luke's head! "You're also a bit… grounded when it comes to using the Force to enhance your physical attributes." He swung at Luke's back, but was mildly surprised when Luke twisted around to block it. "Impressive!"

Luke smiled tightly. "I've had some good teachers." He straightened himself out, but Revan took advantage of that and knelt down, sweeping at Luke's feet with his legs. Unbalanced, the Master stumbled and fell to the ground. Revan then telekinetically yanked the emitter handle from Luke's hand and into his own.

Luke groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. "Damn," he muttered.

Revan stood there for a moment before clipping his lightsaber back to his belt and proffering his hand to Luke. "Not bad. You successfully countered my slash to your back. Truthfully, I didn't expect that."

Luke grabbed onto Revan's hand and pulled himself up. "Thanks." he looked into Revan's red eyes and let out a sigh. "I've got a long way to go." It wasn't a question.

The ancient Jedi nodded, his face grim, but a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, but you'll get there. I know it."

Bastila broke off from Prime and made her way to her husband, but paused when she saw a silvery Autobot approaching her. "Hello, Bluestreak. What can I do for you?"

The gunner hesitated, then looked over at Prime before glancing down at Bastila-or the ground in front of her. "Miss-Master… ah," his upper torso leaned forward. "I thought about what you said yesterday, about me being Force-sensitive. If I've got something that can help stop the Vong, I think I should use it, you know? So yeah, I accept your offer to train me."

Bastila's mouth twitched before she walked over and patted Bluestreak's shin plate. "Thank you, Bluestreak. The journey will be long and difficult, but rewarding."

Bluestreak perked up at that. "Really? Great! So, when do we start? How do you build a lightsaber? How do _I_ build a lightsaber? Is that double-bladed one you use tough to wield? Did it cost you an arm and a leg to train properly with it?"

Bastila's blue eyes blinked twice at that. "Um…" She turned her head and looked over at Prime, but he could only shrug.

* * *

"_You can do it, I know you can! I must speak to him, in person and not as a Force ghost."_

"_And why should I? I'm a very busy entity."_

_Anakin Skywalker scowled. "If you don't, I'll have a little talk with Obi-Wan. And he'll get his friend to give you a little 'talking to'. How's that?"_

_The trickster's face almost remained stoic-almost, but the ghost detected a slight curl to the lips and narrowing of the eyes. "Very well, but one night. And don't stay too long!"_

_Anakin bowed deeply. "Thank you, Q. You won't even miss me." And with that, he vanished._

_Q snarled and crossed his arms. "I don't miss you now!"_

* * *

_Later that night_

Revan shot out of bed, his eyes searching the room. "Who's there?" he shouted. Next to him, Bastila stirred but did not wake, disturbing Revan. "And what did you do to my wife?"

A human emerged from the shadows, older physically than Revan, with graying hair and wearing the robes of a Jedi. "Sorry about that, but I needed to talk to you and you alone. Bastila's all right. Q just kept her asleep." He stepped into the light from the moons streaming through the window. "In life, I was Anakin Skywalker."

"Luke's father? But how? I can sense your flesh and blood there," Revan said, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. He grabbed his robe off a chair next to the bed and shrugged it on. "Why are you here? And why aren't you talking to Luke? He misses you, you know."

The ghost wearing flesh nodded sadly. "I cannot contact him, only you. I just wanted to thank you for telling Luke your story, despite how much it hurt you."

Revan's eyebrow arched at that. "Luke and his Order had to know about that if I could ever fully give myself over to training him. Their acceptance of my past helped me more than I shall ever be able to help them. And that's not the only reason you're here."

Anakin held up his hands in mock surrender and smirked. "Guilty as charged." His expression then grew serious. "Be wary, Revan. The Sith are stirring once more. Friend may be foe and some answers lie on Dathomir." He held out his hand and grabbed Revan's. "Let Lusa see the truth." And he vanished.

Bastila stirred and spoke, a tinge of grogginess in her voice. "Revan? What's going on?" She suddenly shot up straight. "Someone was here."

Revan turned back to her, hand clutching an ancient scrap of cloth. "Yeah, and he had a message for us." He held it up and gasped at the image on it. "By the Force…"

A crude drawing of a planet was being… consumed by another planet, a ringed sphere with a gaping maw. And below that were a few ancient symbols. Revan looked them over and, using the Force, grasped what they spelled out.

_Chaos comes for us. The horned one drags us to hell and locks us up for eternity. Beware._


	8. Chapter 8

GBScientist-Thanks. Optimus kinda has no choice, though. he's got little/no knowledge of the Force, after all. He's wise enough to know when he doesn't know.

GrimlockX4-Maybe... ;) And thanks.

This one has a bit of exposition on Talo and KOTOR II, mixed in with setting up stuff for later.

**Chapter Eight: Apart, but not Alone**

Leia followed the sound of crying and a trail of psychic pain through the Force, eventually leaving the _Ark _and finding herself outside. There she found Alema Rar sitting on the grass and hugging her legs close to her chest. Tears ran down her face and sobs wracked her body.

"Alema, what's wrong?" Leia paused for a moment. "You miss Numa."

The blue-skinned Twi'lek looked up and over as Leia sat down next to her. She placed a hand on her chest and choked back tears. "It feels empty, Leia. My other half is gone, and she shouldn't be gone! I should be the one dead!" She sniffled several times as Leia's heart went out to her.

"No, Alema. You can't think that! No one here wants you gone. Certainly Numa wouldn't want you dead." She wrapped her arm around Alema's shoulder and pulled her close for a motherly hug. "You've been through so much in so short a time."

Alema continued crying, but she felt a warmth grow slightly in her chest. "Than-thank you, Leia," she said. Leia simply smiled and continued hugging the Twi'lek.

* * *

_The next day_

Revan and Bastila flew into the _Ark's_ bridge on their platform. "So, Wheeljack and Hook found Cybertron?" Bastila asked.

Revan shrugged as they stopped just outside the main circle. Prime, Prowl, Grimlock and Jazz were on one side of Teletraan-One while Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave were on the other side. Luke, Leia, Tenel Ka and Remmis floated amongst them, looking like insects among giants.

Wheeljack, Hook and Scrapper were in the middle and pointing to a galactic map on the main viewer.

"So, as you can see, we've narrowed it down to a system in the Unknown Regions. It'll take about a week for either ship to get there," Wheeljack said. He then glanced at Prime. "When do we leave?"

Starscream spoke up, his voice screeching. "What? Why the Pit do you Autobots go and find Cybertron? We Decepticons should go and tell them of our struggle against the Vong!" He then sneered. "Or don't you trust us?"

Grimlock grunted. "Me trust you as far as you can throw me. We take _Ark_ to Cybertron."

Jazz shook his head. "Hold up, dino-buddy. Who says we can't all go for a nice homecoming? The Rust Sea sounds might nice right about now."

Prowl looked at his old friend and sighed. "You're kidding, right? We need one of the ships here in Known Space for the eventual counteroffensive against the Vong, not to mention simply transporting us around."

Prime looked up at the map of the galaxy and reached out, trying to figure out what he should do. "Megatron, we'll take the _Nemesis,_ but it won't just be Decepticons onboard."

He turned to Megatron. "I'll go on the _Nemesis,_ but only if I can take a team with me and you keep most of your warriors off the ship. We'll present our truce to the Autobots and Decepticons on planet-if any are still functional."

Megatron's helmet-like head nodded. "Agreed, Prime. Will any Jedi be accompanying you?"

Revan spoke up at that. "I'll go." Everyone turned to him and he chuckled. "Cybertron intrigues the tech-head in me."

Luke smiled at his new mentor, then looked up at Prime. "I'll go, too, but only if Mara and Ben can accompany me."

Prime looked slightly down at Luke and nodded. "I'd be honored to show you Iacon-assuming it still stands."

For a moment, Luke felt the weight of millennia of existence Prime had gone through, but it quickly passed. "Thanks, Optimus." He looked over at Grimlock. "So, you'll be leading the operation to liberate Dathomir. There's a Jedi Knight there named Kirani Ti already leading the resistance. You and the Dinobots should contact her and coordinate the liberation of the planet."

The red band covering Grimlock's photoreceptors flashed. "What this Kirani Ti like? And why me need her?"

Luke's ice-blue eyes flashed at Grimlock's belligerence, but he kept his cool. "Think of an older Tenel Ka."

"Oh, me like her already!" Grimlock reared back and laughed before clomping out of the bridge.

Starscream's head tilted slightly as he watched the lumbering warrior go. "I forget. Is he Autobot, Decepticon or completely glitching crazy?" The leader of the seekers turned back to the map. "So, mighty Megatron, who's going home?"

Megatron's optics narrowed at his second in command. "You aren't. Loathe as I am to say it, I'll need you here, coordinating with whoever Prime leaves in charge." He suddenly wheeled around and grabbed Starscream by the shoulder, fingers leaving sizable dents in the seeker's armor. "And don't try to take over while I'm gone!" he said before shoving him away.

Prime shook his head at that before turning to his chief strategist. "Prowl, I leave you in charge. Work with the Hapes Consortium and the New Republic to drive the Vong from Known Space. And work with Starscream and the other Decepticons. Peace between our two factions is the only way to survive the coming years."

Prowl nodded somberly. "I'll do my best, sir." He then turned to Starscream and extended his hand, hand servos twitching. Starscream regarded the hand for a moment before clasping it and pumping it twice.

Bastila let out a breath. "Optimus, Revan, since Bluestreak is my apprentice, I request that we both stay behind." At Revan's startled look, she continued. "Sorry, hon., but we both know that putting all fighters in one hangar is never a good idea."

The Jedi Master's head dropped, but he knew his wife was right. He wrapped one gloved hand around hers and squeezed tightly. "Just don't get stepped on," he said flippantly before kissing her.

Megatron let loose with a groan at the two. "Oh, please! I don't want my fuel tanks to empty back into the fuel line." He turned to Soundwave and patted him on the shoulder. "Soundwave, you shall accompany me to Cybertron, along with Ravage, Thundercracker and Lusa. Our newest recruit needs to see her new home."

Soundwave bowed slightly. "As you command, Megatron." All present also detected a wavering in his voice as he spoke.

Revan hesitated. "Are you sure, Megatron? Perhaps a Decepticon presence on Dathomir might help out a bit more. She would be perfect for that, I think."

Megatron's mouth formed a thin line. "Very well, Revan. Ravage and Lusa shall go to Dathomir. Is that a problem, Grimlock?"

The silver-plated warrior shook his head. "Make sure they not get underfoot. Me not want to clean off foot and de-gunk pistons." he laughed at his joke, but Revan shivered at his callousness.

Prime thought for a moment. "I think I'll take Sideswipe, Wheeljack and Hound. If that's all right with you."

Megatron smirked. "Fine by me, Prime." He turned to Soundwave. "Go get the _Nemesis_ prepped for launch." His blood-red photoreceptors then landed on Starscream. "And you go take command of the troops. Temporary command, that is."

The two Decepticons walked off, unofficially signaling the end of the meeting. Revan and Bastila watched as everyone left except for Prime and Megatron. "Tell them," she said, nudging him.

Prime looked over. "Tell us what, Mistress?" He noted the scrap of cloth in Revan's hand and felt… a stirring in the Force. "What is that?"

Revan took a deep breath before holding up the cloth. "It says '_Chaos comes for us. The horned one drags us to hell and locks us up for eternity. Beware'." _He held it up so both Prime and Megatron could see the image on it. Upon later reflection, he found both of their reactions quite logical.

Megatron stumbled back, hands in front of his face. "No, no! The Chaos God is not real! He doesn't exist, and neither does Primus. Ancient folklore taught be the High Council, nothing more!"

Prime's reaction was more subdued. His right hand went up to where the Matrix was in his chest cavity and he leaned against the main console. "Are you sure, Megatron? Are you absolutely sure? This piece of cloth-Revan, where did you get it?"

Revan hesitated. "A friend of mine gave it to me, but that's not important." His scarlet eyes went back and forth between the leaders while behind him, the bridge crew went about their business, trying to ignore Megatron's outburst. "What is this Unicron? What does he have to do with Primus?"

Prime's mouth plate moved a bit, but no words came out. Finally, "Primus is the God of Light, creator of us all and guardian of the cosmos. Unicron is his dark opposite, destroyer of the universe. Both are locked in an eternal struggle."

Bastila's eyes bugged out at that. "By the Force… that's incredible! A religion, an actual religion! How did it come about? Was it instilled by whoever built you? Did your sparks-"

Megatron cut her off, his words unusually sober. "Bastila, no one built us. At least none of us have any memory of that. Only the Matrix might have some clues."

Revan bit his lip. "I see. Well, it does bear looking into." He carefully placed the scrap of cloth back into a pocket on his jacket. "If you'll excuse us."

* * *

"And there you have it, Princess. A state-of-the-art cybernetic prosthetic. Lifetime warranty or your money back."

Ratchet's rear hatch slid open and the internal bed slid out, letting Tenel Ka emerge. She stood up and looked over her new left arm. "Thank you, friend Ratchet. I am in your debt."

Jacen and Brianna walked over. "That's incredible!" Jacen proclaimed, his eyes wide. The prosthetic covered from where her elbow was and tapered down to a powerful-looking hand. Tiny little motors whirred whenever it moved or flexed.

Brianna looked up as Ratchet transformed back to humanoid mode. "So, what features does it have? Don't tell me all you put in were some chrome highlights."

Tenel Ka clenched her hand and four short knives popped out of slots in the knuckles. "Ah, aha. This will be interesting." The knives retracted and a panel slid open on the inside wrist, revealing a short blaster muzzle. It went off, scorching the deck plating and causing Jacen to yelp. "Sorry!" she said.

Ratchet sighed and held his hand to his head. "Oh, that's just prime. Come on, Tenel Ka. You can blow stuff up outside the repair bay." He shooed them out, then looked at the floor and chuckled. "Crazy kids."

Brianna stretched as she emerged from the _Ark,_ basking in the sunlight. "Oh, this feels good. It's been too long since I had a body." She began going through a series of motions, sending out a series of strikes. "My Echani is a bit rusty, but I'm still a great fighter!"

Tenel Ka looked over in admiration at Brianna's movements. "That form, I'm not familiar with it. You called it Echani?"

Brianna nodded. "Yes. It's a form of self-expression, not just a martial art. You see, you can only know someone fully when you fight them." She glanced over at Jacen and Tenel Ka. "You two have fought a lot."

Jacen's cheeks reddened. "Well… a little."

Brianna chuckled at that. "Come, Tenel Ka. I wish to get to know you." She held out her hand and waggled her fingers at the young princess. "Let us dance."

Tenel Ka's feet slid apart and her new left arm went up in front of her body. "She inched closer before lashing out with her foot at Brianna's left leg. Brianna's left arm snaked down and wrapped around her foot seconds before it made contact and she pushed Tenel Ka to the ground. She rolled through and got to her feet, but Brianna was on her before she could get vertical. The Echani Master grabbed onto Tenel Ka's left arm and flipped her around, but Tenel Ka held on and reversed the flip! "Not bad!" Brianna cried out, her legs breaking the fall.

Tenel Ka smiled as she let go. "Thank you, Brianna. She hopped up as Brianna attempted to trip her with the right leg, but failed to avoid the left leg. It sent her to the ground with a _thud_, and before she could get to her feet, Brianna was over her.

Brianna stood over Tenel Ka, lightly panting from the duel. "I am impressed, Tenel Ka. You sent me to the ground in our first bout." She extended her hand, which the Hapan princess gladly accepted. "I wish to train you fully in the ways of Echani. Will you accept?"

Tenel Ka's gray eyes met Brianna's blue eyes. "I accept, Mistress Brianna." She stepped back and bowed to the Jedi Master, but Brianna waved her off.

"Oh, please. No formal stuff." She looked over at Jacen. "I see potential in you as well, Jacen. Care to test your mettle?"

The young man looked down at the ground in thought. "I do have to get stronger, to face the evils in the galaxy. And the evils in my heart." He stepped forward. "I'll do it, Brianna."

Brianna smiled warmly at him. "I look forward to seeing your true heart, Jacen." She looked over at Tenel Ka. "And yours as well."

* * *

Artoo rolled along the deck plating of the _Ark's_ hangar bay and up to the _Falcon _where Han, Leia, Chewie. HK-47 and the Wookiee Senator Triebakk were getting ready to depart for Mon Calamari and to meet up with the remnants of the New Republic government. Han glanced down at the cylindrical droid and motioned to his beloved freighter. "Artoo, any chance of tweaking the hyperdrive a bit? It's been acting up."

Artoo blatted. Oh, sure! Use me for the dirty work! Why not the Wookiee-bot?

Chewie's mouth plates moved apart and a synthesized growl came from his vocabulator. Because I'm not fully familiar with the modifications made since my death and resurrection?

Artoo wobbled back and forth a bit. I still don't get that… His domed head swiveled back to Han. So, what did you do wrong this time?

Han turned to Chewie. "Ah… damn. I still can't understand what he said. Chewie?"

At that, Artoo almost had a meltdown. ARGH!! Why the hell didn't Incom ever put a vocabulator in the R2 series? 200 lousy credits, that was all. But no, all we've got is a lousy binary processor! By now smoke was beginning to pour from the seam between his sensor dome and his main body.

Leia ran over to him. "Artoo, Artoo! We're sorry about that, really." She thought for a moment. "Why don't you go see if one of the Autobots or Constructicons can install something for you? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

At that, the little astromech chirped happily. Thanks! I'll go do that now. He extended his stabilizing wheel and rolled off to the exit. Just then, Threepio emerged from the _Falcon's _main ramp.

"Mistress Leia, I'm not sure that was such a good idea. Artoo has a terribly foul mouth. It wouldn't be appropriate around young Master Ben."

HK's head swiveled at that, his white photoreceptors burning into the golden protocol droid. "Question: What the hell is the matter with you? Grow a backbone, for Force sake."

Threepio jolted at that, his arms waving madly. "Well, I never! All I wanted to do was point out a problem with giving Artoo a method of speaking basic. There was a reason all he got was binary."

HK turned to Leia. "Request, Mistress Meatbag: May I please, please kill him? He irritates me to no end, and he's more useful for target practice."

Han began to speak up, but Leia shushed him. "He's part of the family, HK. We'll keep him." She turned to Threepio. "You owe me."

Chewie shook his head, the armor hanging down from the side of his head scraping against his chest. It's a shame No one's got a vocabulator to fit him. Real shame…

Triebakk looked over and let loose with a belly laugh. Now what did you do, you scamp?

Chewie tapped the side of his head. Internal comlinks work wonders, you know. He shrugged. Artoo's a good droid, but there's a reason astromech droids never got vocabulators.

Han nodded at his oldest friend. "You said it, Chewie." At Leia's question glance, he shrugged. "Not enough power or processing speed for it. Hell, there's not even enough room in his casing period for a vocabulator. Trust me, sweetheart. He's better off without it."

Leia glanced over at the door and a returning Artoo. "Well, it might've been better just to tell him straight up instead of tricking him."

HK merely looked over at Threepio and shrugged. "Statement: I shall never understand these humanoids."

Threepio tilted back, as if hit by a blow. "Really, HK? I must agree. They do the most peculiar things sometimes. Why I remember when Master An-"

Artoo rolled over to him and extended his arc welder. Can it, goldenrod! He sent a short burst of power at Threepio's shin, sending him jolting back.

HK's expression didn't change, but he seemed to smile at that. "Statement: Artoo, you're all right."

* * *

Optimus Prime balanced upside down on one hand, his gyroscope and optics turned off. Revan paced around him, hands clasped behind his back and cape billowing out behind him. "Reach out, Optimus. Feel the Force flowing through you, the ground, the air itself." He looked about at various objects strewn about on the grassy dirt. "Reach out. Can you sense the container?"

Prime's head moved a fraction of a centimeter. "Yes, yes I can! It's incredible, Master Revan. So much has been opened to me." While he spoke, the cylindrical container floated up into the air with only a slight wobble. The Autobot's hand shifted slightly, but his chassis maintained its equilibrium.

Revan marveled at Prime's rapid advancement. Although it was only a few weeks since he had begun, Prime had already mastered most of the basic techniques. His anger was also _quite _under control. He spotted Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Jazz watching their leader in obvious admiration and suddenly had an idea. "Excuse me, gentle-bots, but would one of you like to help Optimus out with his training?"

"As long as my finish doesn't get scuffed, sure!"

Sunstreaker immediately regretted his words when he found himself floating above the ground. The egotistical Autobot flailed his limbs about while his brother and Jazz both nearly short-circuited laughing. "Put me down! I'm not a seeker, and Sideswipe's the one with the jet pack!"

Sunstreaker abruptly dropped to the ground, stopping just short of the ground. He gingerly extended his legs and touched ground, 'hopping' off and landing. "Not fun," he said, his fuel pump going into overdrive.

Revan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Excellent work, Optimus, but next time make sure the test subject knows what's going on." Prime's optics lit back up and he slowly fell back, rotating and landing on his feet. "I believe you have a meeting with Talo, later?"

Prime nodded and looked up, sensing four Jedi and one infant approaching. He bowed as Luke, Mara with Ben, Tenel Ka and Jacen approached. "Hello, Master Skywalker. Are you prepared for the meeting with Talo?"

Luke nodded at the Autobot leader. "Yes, Optimus. His life story should provide some keen insights into the Force, just as yours did, Revan." He nodded at the elder Jedi, but Revan waved him off.

"My tale of redemption is nothing new, Luke, but I thank you anyway." He suddenly found Mara and Ben next to him. The youngster had his hands outstretched and a wide smile on his face. "Why, hello."

Mara gently placed her son in Revan's hands. "You hold him like this," she said, making sure his arm supported Ben's head and neck. "I think he likes you," she said, smiling.

Revan stood there for a few minutes, holding Ben and rocking him back and forth. The sheer untapped potential in the young one almost startled Revan, but the purity of Ben's soul put him at ease. "Such a good boy you have, Mara. Heh, kinda makes me wish…" his voice trailed off for a moment before Mara gently took him back.

"Go see Bastila," she suggested before the group left Revan. His scarlet eyes quickly picked out Bastila near Bluestreak, Anakin and Jaina, training the Autobot and the younger ones in basic meditation. "Perhaps I will, Mara. Perhaps I will."

* * *

Not long after accepting training, Prime had one of the _Ark's_ cargo bays converted into a training facility for the Jedi. Under Luke and Revan's instructions, the cargo was removed and the entire room renovated for meditation in one area, exercise in the other, and even a place for promotion of trainees.

Talo sat on a mat in front of a pair of candles, his chest slowly rising and falling as he meditated on the Force. Luke, Mara, Tenel Ka, Jacen and Prime entered and sat cross-legged in front of him, maintaining respectful silence. Finally, Talo spoke.

"Well, what are you waiting for, as Jaina would say? Luke, you asked to see me. What do you need?"

Luke cleared his throat. "We don't mean to pry, Talo, but since Revan told us his story last night, won't you tell us yours? If you don't want to, we'll understand."

Talo waved him off. "No, it's fine Luke. In fact, it is going to be critical in your training if you learn my history."

Jacen nodded at the Jedi Mater's words. "I thought that, Master Talo. And I gotta admit, I've been wondering how you and Brianna met." Tenel Ka elbowed him in the gut at that, but Talo merely chuckled.

"I'll fill you in on that when we get to that point," his face became serious, "As Revan told you last night, I became a wound in the Force after the Battle of Malachor V. Because I cut myself off from the Force, I took the remnants of my Fleet back to the Republic. I was the only Jedi who went to face the High Council on Coruscant, to explain mine, and my friend's actions."

Talo took a sip of water from a glass in front of him before continuing. "I was 'imprisoned', so to speak, in the Jedi Temple during my trial. I was angry, angry at myself and angry for the Council's continued attempts at hardly even listening to my side. Only Master Kavar and Master Zez-kai Ell even remotely listened to my side of the Story."

"After a week of deliberation, I was summoned to the Council's chambers to receive my punishment. The Masters in the room were; Master Vrook, Master Vash, Master Kavar, Master Atris, and Master Zez-kai Ell. Even without my Force Abilities, I could feel the anger radiating off of Vrook and Atris."

Luke gasped at Talo's words. "What could they blame you for, Talo? You saved a lot of lives by pulling back your forces to Coruscant."

Talo shrugged as his mind went back over 4 millennia. "They blamed me for Malachor's destruction, for all the lives that were lost. They thought I had fallen to the Dark Side. My friend Kavar and old teacher Zez-kai Ell were bowing to the will of the other members however, I could tell they didn't want to punish me for my actions, even though their words sounded like they did. And, if Master Vandar Tokare was there, I think I wouldn't have been dealt that punishment."

Tenel Ka's eyes narrowed. "What was this punishment, exactly?" she asked.

"Exile. I was cast out of the Order," Talo states, looking at them, "At first, I also thought the Masters cut me off from the Force as well," his hands unconsciously clenched. "I surrendered my first lightsaber to them, plunging it into the center stone of the Council Room. And for five years, I traveled along the Outer Rim, and the Unknown Regions"

"Then, five years after that part of my journey, I was summoned back to Republic Space." The Jedi Master scratched his head and glanced down at the deck plating. "Parts of this is sketchy in my mind, at best, I was knocked out for most of the journey to Peragus II."

Prime spoke up. "Going back shows great devotion on your part, Master Talo. I can definitely respect and admire that."

Talo looked up at the Autobot and smiled. "Thanks, Prime. Even throughout my Exile, I helped people."

"The _Ebon Hawk _was extremely damaged when it arrived at the Peragus II mining station, after a skirmish with a Sith Fleet. T3-M4, Revan and mine's Astromech droid, repaired the ship's sub light engines and flew it towards the mining station."

Mara smirked at the mention of T3-M4. "Astromech droids. Why did I know they'd figure into this story somehow?" Ben suddenly started fussing a bit before she began rocking him back and forth. Talo waited until the child had stopped before continuing.

"T3 was a great droid. He was also very loyal, even broke into a Hutt's warehouse to get freighter codes. And he helped Atton, Kreia, and I escape from the Peragus II mining station. Hacking into it's systems and all."

Talo took another sip of water before continuing. "To escape from the mining station itself, Atton, Kreia, and I traveled through the Republic Cruiser _Harbinger_, which was in control of the Sith Lord, Darth Sion. When Sion confronted us on the ship, Kreia stalled him. In the _Harbinger's _fuel systems, which we were escaping through, I felt Sion perform _dun moche _on Kreia-the severing of a limb."

Luke looked down at his own prosthetic and clenched it into a fist..

"At that moment, when Atton and I were almost out of the _Harbinger_, I collapsed in pain. My hand felt like it was dunked straight into molten lava, no worse, molten carbonite. I slowly regained my composure. And we ran into T3-M4 in the Peragus II's fuel pipes, which were hooked up to the _Harbinger_."

"The three of us fought through the remaining, psychotic mining droids until we reached the relay room where the thing started. There, we were confronted by the first of the HK-50 models."

Talo let out an odd chuckle at that point. "Boy...was HK-47 angry when he learned he was cloned. But the fact that the clones were inferior to him really set him off."

Tenel Ka spoke up. "I would not like to get HK-47 mad, and that is a fact."

"Yeah. He ran into one of the HK-50's stalking us. He disarmed it, then put it through shock interrogation...'

Talo waved his hand a bit. "But, that is later in the story. Although I'll admit it was hilarious seeing HK tear through the HK-50 ranks at the construction facility. Anyway, after destroying that HK-50 model, we reached the _Hawk_, and like a bat out of hell, we flew through the Peragus II asteroid field.

Talo scooted forward a bit, getting into the tale of his life. "This Asteroid Field wasn't natural either. Peragian fuel is extremely combustible. One stray blaster shot on Peragus Prime created the asteroid field...and each one was as combustible as the planet."

"Unexpectedly, the _Harbinger_ began to pursue us, firing it's turbolasers and quad-cannons at us. Kreia suggested I fire the _Hawk's_ turbolasers at an Asteroid to distract the _Harbinger_, but I wouldn't risk it. Atton then piloted the ship past a large asteroid, which was struck by the _Harbinger's_ turbolaser bolts..."

Everyone immediately winced at that.

Talo nodded, confirming the worst. "The entire planet was caught in a fireball. It was amazing we were able to jump into hyperspace as it is."

"We jumped to Telos IV, which was the main Peragian Fuel source. You see, the massive Citadel Station over Telos uses the fuel to stay in orbit over the planet."

Jacen's head tilted in confusion. "So, what happened to Kreia? I know that happens later on, but what did Sion do to her?"

"Well, Kreia became my teacher. She was both a former Jedi Master and a Sith Lord... She didn't get a prosthetic like Luke and Bao-dur did. She really didn't need one with her mastery of the Force..."

Tenel Ka would smirk at that, but Talo wagged a finger at the young woman "Mind you, Kreia was a 'very' old woman, at least over a hundred. Yet, her mastery of the Force made her a powerful ally and teacher...although she liked to mock the crew."

Luke smiled at the description of Kreia. "She sounds like a good person, Talo."

"That is what I thought too, but that is later in the story."

Luke glanced down, his cheeks reddening slightly. Talo took this as a sign to continue the story. "She called Atton the Fool, Brianna the Servant, Visas the Seer, T3 the rust bucket, Bao-dur the Alien, Mandalore the stubborn beast, and Mira the Huntress."

Luke spoke up again. "What's was Citadel Station for, Talo?"

"It was to oversee the terraforming project on the planet itself. You see, Telos was one of Malak's first atrocities. "Talo paused as the old, painful memories came back. "After Saul Karath, a former Republic Admiral and hero of the Mandalorian wars destroyed the birthed ships there, Telos was ordered to surrender. They refused, and against Revan's orders, Telos was the subject of a Base Delta Zero. Only the Polar Regions were unaffected, and overtime, the atmosphere became deadly acidic below and above the polar regions. I assisted the Ithorians, who were doing the restoration, expose Czerka Corporation's sabotage. If Czerka, the primary weapons company in the galaxy continued their restoration projects...Telos would have never been restored."

Luke flinched at the mention of the gentle herbivores. "It is a shame the Ithorians now have to go through the same process in returning their world to normal..."

Talo pursed his lips and nodded. "I agree. But since it is their own planet, they'll have a much easier time. I also helped the TSF drive off the Exchange off the planet. The Exchange was...sort of an evil version of Talon Karrde's smuggling ring."

Mara gasped at the mention of her old friend and former employer, "How do you know about Karrde?"

Talo shrugged. "Well, I was checking to see what allies we have. The Smuggling Alliance is one of them."

Mara nodded and smiled at his words.. "He'll be there for us."

"Great," Talo smirked. "To thank Atton, Kreia, and mine's efforts, the Ithorians granted us passage to the Telos restoration zones. When we passed through the shield, a Czerka outpost shot us down. We crashed near one of the massive shield generators, and Bao-dur helped us out. After fighting our way through mercenaries and vicious animals, we made it to an abandoned Republic Military Base. "There, we had to restore power to the base so the hangar door could be open." Talo's hands unconsciously began gesturing as he continued. "After fighting our way through a legion of army droids, we returned to the hangar. There, we battled a Republic Army Tank Droid before escaping in the orbital shuttle in there. And using the Orbital shuttle, we went to the Polar Region where the _Hawk_ had been taken."

The Jedi Master paused before uttering the next words. "When we reached a plateau, an HK-50 droid shot us down..."

Jacen smirked at that. "Guess Atton was not much of a pilot if you guys were shot down twice."

Talo gave the younger man a withering glare. "Against an HK-50, I'd bet most of your best pilots wouldn't even be able to do a controlled crash."

"You're probably right about that..." Jacen said. "Note to self, do not get Master Talo mad."

Talo grinned at that before continuing. "Bao-dur was knocked unconscious by the crash, but Atton, Kreia, and I were able to become conscious again. Instead of one HK-50 droid greeting us, there were three."

"Really stacking the odds, weren't they this time?" Mara asked while Ben cooed in her arms.

Talo nodded, his eyes looking sunken. "Yeah...the battle was tough. Thankfully we had some portable, personal shields on us at that time, or we'd be rancor food."

Prime looked down at Luke at the mention of personal shields. "Personal shielding? Why don't the Jedi of today use those?"

Luke hesitated at the question, unsure of the proper answer. "Well, Kyle Katarn uses them, but I've never liked them myself. Maybe we should adapt their use again."

Talo sensed Luke's discomfort. "Probably also the fact that the Echani and Mandalorians were big on the personal shields, Optimus. It was an art form, not easily mass produced, and...aren't the Echani and Mandalorians virtually extinct today?"

Luke nodded at him. "Yeah, the intervening wars have not been kind to either culture, unfortunately. One of the few Mandalorians left is a bounty hunter named Boba Fett. I've heard rumors of a Neo-Mandalorian movement on the Outer Rim, but nothing substantial."

Talo smirked and adjusted his posture. "Rumors are a good sign. Revan wanted the Mandalorians to be remembered for their honor." He suddenly flashed on his wife and frowned. "But what about the Echani? Have you heard anything about them?"

Mara's eyes fell to the floor. "Nothing, I'm afraid. Brianna might be the last of their culture."

"Wait..." Jacen said, remembering how Brianna fought yesterday. His eyes widened as an old memory surfaced. "Brianna's fighting style is similar...to Palpatine's old Royal Guard..."

Tenel Ka looked over at her beloved. "Wow, you spotted that. It took me a while to see the connection, and that is a fact."

Talo perked up at Jacen's news. "Really? So, some of it must have survived." He smiled. "She'll be glad at that."

Mara looked over at Jacen, her green eyes narrowed. "Palpatine was a Sith Lord, Jacen. You really think that she'd be glad that her teachings were being used to guard a Sith instead of fight one?"

Talo paled at the information. "Oh... good point, Mara." He thought about that for a moment. "Still, he had to have learned it from somewhere." He abruptly shrugged. "Anyways, I met Brianna there. After defeating the HK-50's, we were taken into the hidden Jedi Praxeum that the Jedi Master Atris had built. Master Atris was... really not happy to see me. We actually used to be friends before the Mandalorian Wars. I think, because I went to war against the Council's wishes, I broke her perfect view of the Jedi."

"She blamed me for the destruction of Peragus, laughed with contempt that I had regained my connection with the Force, and flaunted my old lightsaber before me."

Luke shook his head. "I can't believe someone like that was a Jedi Master. There's no such thing as a 'perfect Jedi', and even if there was, those actions show that she was about as far from perfect as you could get!"

Talo glanced down, his head shaking. "Well, she was kind of like Tionne...without the social life."

Mara's eyes bugged out at that. "You are kidding me!"

Talo nodded, barely suppressing a chuckle. "They are both historians. Yet, everything that makes Tionne unique and likeable, Atris lacked. After I told her the Sith had attacked and were after me, because they thought I was the last Jedi, she agreed to help me beat them. But even before that, she proclaimed herself the last Jedi, and I walked away from her."

"Such arrogance..." Luke muttered.

Mara rocked Ben a bit and glances down at the deck. "I'll have to remember to tell Tionne how much I appreciate her."

Tenel Ka nodded in agreement. "I hope I never end up like that. I hope none of us do."

Jacen merely waved her off. "You won't, Tenel Ka." He turned to Talo. "Master, I have no idea how you could put up with that. You are a true Jedi."

Talo smiled warmly at the last comment "I must admit, it was hard. Atris even got on Kreia's nerves, After talking to the Handmaidens, I met Brianna formally near the holding chamber. We talked for a bit, and...it was like I was drawn to her."

Tenel Ka and Jacen, Mara and Luke each shared a shy glance. But all were shocked when Prime looked up at the ceiling and mumbled one word. "Elita..."

"Who's Elita?" Luke asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Talo waited a beat before continuing. "She led me to my friends, and I freed them from their Force cages." A small smile tugged at Talo's lips as he spoke. "Brianna bowed to me, saying her goodbyes, then left. Bao-dur was having a little trouble standing up, and I noticed that Atton was unconscious for some reason."

Luke spoke up again. "What happened to Atton? Did Atris do something? And when did you meet back up with Brianna?"

Talo chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Well, Atton,…I think Kreia did something to him actually. Well, he told me what happened later. I helped Bao-dur walk, and we went and fetched T3. He was hooked up to a data collecting device, but I could see that only a small amount of data was stolen from him. The funny part is, while the other Handmaidens and Atris were trying to hack into him, he hacked into their systems with ease and downloaded all the files there, including the records of the surviving Jedi Masters and my trial."

Luke chuckled. "Sounds like my own astromech, Artoo."

Talo chuckled right back. "I'd like to meet Artoo. With luck, I can perform the same upgrades on him that I did with T3. Well, After we got T3, we took the _Hawk_ out of Atris' Praxeum and jumped to hyperspace. Before we left, we saw the Old Republic's new flagship, the _Sojurn_, moving towards Telos."

Talo's face fell as he spoke the next part. "In Hyperspace, T3 played the record of my trial, I remembered the beginning part of it well, but never saw what happened after I left. Kavar and Zez-kai Ell were on my side after all. Atris, after hearing them, said I should have died on Malachor."

Luke bites his lip at that. "That makes sense, considering how she treated you. I am glad you had allies, Talo."

"Me too. I was relieved that Kavar and Zez-kai Ell were on the list of survivors as well. Master Vash, Vrook, Kavar, Zez-kai Ell, and Atris all were living."

Talo held up his hand and began ticking off names. "Master Zez-kai Ell was on Nar Shadda, Master Kavar was on Onderon, Vrook,-oh, if you thought Atris was bad-he was on Dantooine, and Master Loaana Vash was hiding on the Sith Planet of Korriban."

Mara balked at the last one. "I'm sorry, I thought you said Korriban." She paled a bit as she realized he did. "Oh, my..."

The Jedi Master shrugged. "Hey, it was the perfect hiding place. I mean, what Sith would look for a Jedi Master on a Sith world?" Talo asked. "Well, anyways, we went to Nar Shadda first. After T3 showed us the records, Brianna came out of hiding on our ship. Atton wasn't particularly happy with her presence...he even called her a Schutta a few times when he saw her. I asked politely why she was here, and she told us she wanted to join us."

Mara chuckled. "Oh, right. That really was her only reason.

Tenel Ka, meanwhile, uncharacteristically smirked. "I agree, Mistress Jade. I believe Brianna had... ulterior motives."

Talo shrugged before continuing. "Kreia told me to question her loyalty...I lied to her to say I would. Atton told her to sleep in the cargo hold, and walked away. I, however, walked to see her sitting near the far end of the hold, trying to control her breathing. It looked like she was angry, and I said, 'Hey, forget about Atton. You can use my bunk.'. She replied to that, 'It really isn't necessary. I've slept in worse places than this...' she trailed off, and I didn't want to pry. So I offered, 'At least let me get you a cot, blanket, and pillow to sleep with.'"

Mara sighed at Talo's gallantry. "Ah, love."

Talo chuckled, "She smiled at that, 'Thank you, Exile. You're a lot kinder than how Atris described I asked what she said about me. And she replied, 'She...said you were a brute who wanted to go to war for selfish reasons. She also said you walked the path of the Dark Side with Revan and Malak.'"

"I merely smirked at that, 'Atris can think that if she wants, but I went to war to help people. The Mandalorians were killing and enslaving entire planets on the outer and mid rims, and the Council was doing nothing,' I replied, and then asked, 'You said the women accompanying you and Atris were Handmaidens to her, are they family?'"

"'Yes, my older sisters from my father's previous marriage. They honor the face of their mother, and I honor mine,' she explained simply, yet sadness was in her voice. 'If you don't want to tell me anymore about it...' I started, and she nodded, 'I'll get that cot for you now.'"

"Brianna's definitely cut from the same cloth you are, Talo.," Luke said. "It'd be a real shame if her entire culture truly was wiped out. She deserves better than to be the last handmaiden."

Talo smiled sadly at that, "Yes, she does. Even though she looks gung-ho all the time, she is really hurting inside. After our journey, she became the new Archive historian, and my wife."

Tenel Ka nodded in understanding. "That is a fact. I could definitely feel an inner ache during our first sparring match. I am also torn between two cultures, so I can understand that."

Talo smiled at the princess at that, "I think Brianna would like the Consortium. You do have a similar culture to her Tenel Ka." He then continued. "When I started lifting the extra cot out of the bed, I notice that Kreia was behind me. Again, she warned me not to trust her, since she thought her loyalty could not be split between me and Atris."

Optimus shook his head. "Brianna would do the right thing. I know it."

"She did. After setting up Brianna's sleeping area, she invited me for a sparring match. I caught on quickly, learning the first tier with ease, although I was aching afterwards. Afterwards, I went to talk with Atton. He, like Kreia was not happy with Brianna being on the ship, but I told him to give her a chance. He smirked at that, and offered to teach me Pazaak."

Jacen perked up a bit at the last word. "Pazaak? I've heard of that one. Dad taught it to me, although I can never beat Anakin at it. Did you learn Pazaak as easily as Echani?"

Talo shrugged. "Well, Pazaak is more of a game of chance, but Atton was the absolute master of the game. Hell, he even played it in his mind, solitaire style."

Everyone chuckled but Prime, and Talo went on. "After losing 200 credits to him, I went out to start my training with Kreia. She was meditating in the Main Hold and she told me to sit next to her. She began telling me to reach out with the Force, push past all the plating and feel the hum of the hyperdrive...the sub light engines...T3's rounds...and then she told me to focus on my crew's thoughts. I only heard surface thoughts, Brianna wishing her father was faster, Bao-dur saying he would follow me to the end, and Atton playing Pazaak in his head. After hearing that, my lesson was over, and I told Kreia I felt Bao-dur's mind. She was shocked about that, since she could not, and told me I was very powerful indeed. I asked what was Atton doing, and she told me that Atton rattles off a Pazaak game, old hyperspace routes, the fuel lines of the ship in his head to form an effective psychic shield."

Luke nodded, his blue eyes flashing. "Quite impressive, Talo. Not many of my students, even the more powerful, have reached that level of awareness. I'm humbled."

Talo thought for a moment. "I'd like to hear you're training Luke, to see where I can pick up from."

Luke leaned back in thought of a time so long ago, back to the main hold of the _Falcon _ and a swamp on Dagobah... "I never had much to work with. I had only a few hours with Ben and about two months with Master Yoda. And that was it for my formal training. The rest was self-taught.

Talo shook his head. "And to be at this level now, that is impressive. You're as strong as Visas was, Luke," Talo stated. "A day later, we landed in the Refugee Sector of Nar Shadda..."

Mara snickered at that. "Ah, Nar Shadda. Cultural capital of the galaxy."

Talo glanced down and shook his head at her. "It was even worse back then. _Everything _in the Refugee Sector was ruled over by a Crime Syndicate known as the Exchange. Before myself and my crew arrived, the War Vets and Refugees in the Refugee Sector were living with absolutely no hope. Because of pressure from the Hutts and the Exchange, a group of War Veterans from the Battle of Seracco had became a violent gang, attacking the refugees. Plus, if the refugee's couldn't pay the crime lord running the sector, they were either killed or their children taken away into slavery.

Luke let out a sigh at that. "The more things change…"

"…the more they stay the same, sadly. After fixing a few things in the Refugee Sector...like taking down the Quarren Crime Lord ruling it, and taking down the Seroccan gang, things started to improve in the sector. Brianna, Atton, Bao-dur, T3, and I then went to the Cantina to get more information of the Exchange. Using a spare Stealth Generator, we heard a group of Trandoshans talking how Goto, the most powerful Exchange crime lord in the sector, was destroying and hijacking Selonian fuel freighters which belonged to Vogga the Hutt.

Talo looked up at Luke: I suppose you've had dealings with a Hutt. It doesn't take a Force User to see that twitch that came on your face when Vogga was mentioned.

Luke smiled tightly and willed his upper lip to stay still. "His name was Jabba, and he had Han frozen in carbonite for failure to pay off a debt. If you wanna know how we dealt with him, though, ask Leia."

Talo smirked. "Let me guess, steel bikini?"

Mara nodded, her green eyes rolling. "I felt sorta bad for her, actually. Even when I was the Hand."

Talo sighed. "One of Vogga's dancing scouts laid his eyes on Brianna... and the only way we could get an audience with Vogga is with a dancer. Brianna offered to do it...although she wasn't too happy with the attire she was given." He chuckled, "Although that was the first time that Atton actually began liking her.

Tenel Ka arched her eyebrow. "Aha... I must make sure to ask Mistress Brianna about this incident later on in our training."

"Your funeral." Talo leaned over in Jacen's direction. "Remember your first thought about kissing Tenel Ka here? How you thought you'd end up with a few ,issing teeth? That would be called getting off easy if you talk about the dancing incident with Brianna.

Both Jacen and Tenel Ka blanched at that. "H-How did you know I thought that?" Jacen asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"No offense, but you don't need the Force to see how you feel about the princess. And with the Force, it's even more obvious." Talo continued his tale. "And as to your first thoughts on the subject, think Exile body reading training with Force Training with a former Sith Lord...sometimes it happens on accident."

Luke smirked. "Face it, Jacen. He's got you beat. So I'd suggest you two make no mention of Brianna dancing for this Vogga."

Jacen and Tenel Ka both lowered their heads and sighed simultaneously. "Yes, Master Luke."

Talo could not help but grin as he took a sip of water and continued. "After we met with Vogga, negotiating a fuel trading agreement for the Telos VI Citadel Station, which required Goto's yacht being found and destroyed, the five of us saw from the other side of the docks Mira, being threatened by the insane Wookiee, Hanharr.

Optimus' mouth plate moved. "An insane Wookiee?"

"Yes. Hanharr was an...anomaly, a monster. He honored the Wookiee Life Debt...until he killed the person he owed the Life Debt too. Also, when Czerka started enslaving his people on Kashyyyk, he killed his entire village, saying he was saving them from slavery. He was eventually enslaved, broke free, and became a slaver himself...

Jacen's eyes widened as he digested that information. "By the Force... I'm glad we know Chewie and Lowie, not some monster like him. How'd you deal with him?"

"Mira dealt with him, actually. You see, she was one of the people he owed a Life Debt too, yet she was too crafty to be killed by him. From what I gathered from Mira, Hanharr was both a Bounty Hunter and Slaver. Hell, she told me he was responsible for killing an entire mining colony near the Core while searching for slaves."

Mara shuddered at that, not quite able to comprehend this Hanharr. "That's the worst kind of scum. I'm relieved to hear Mira took care of Hanharr and was all right."

Talo's right eyebrow arched as he looked at Mara for a second. "Come to think of it, if you cut your hair shorter, you'd look a lot like Mira, Mara."

Mara's eyes widened. _A clue to my past?_ "You got a picture?"

Talo reached into his shirt and pulled out his holo-projector before walking over and showing her and Luke. "Wow," was all she could say.

"You could actually be her and Atton's descendant, due to your strong connection with the Force."

Mara sat there for a moment, the only sound Ben cooing in her arms. "I don't know, Talo. Palpatine took me when I was too young to remember anything of my family. If I'm Mira and Atton's descendant, the proof has been lost to history."

Talo nodded before going back to the mat he was sitting on, his expression crestfallen. "That's too bad. You and Mira are a lot alike. Good at finding people, know the underbelly of the galactic beast without being crushed by it, and smart too. Mira was also a bounty hunter, the very, very best. She hardly killed any of the people she was after as well.

Mara smiled sadly at that. "I would be honored if she was my ancestor."

"Hopefully, you are. I bet the old man on Revan's crew, Jolee Bindo, would compare you to Nomi Sunrider though, but I think Mira is your ancestor."

Jacen chuckled. "At least no Sith Lords are on that projected family tree." Luke's eyes narrowed as he reached over and swatted him.

Talo held up a hand and projected soothing thoughts toward the Jedi Master. "Luke, I don't think he was comparing the Skywalker line. Trust me, he was just stating 'Fact' as Tenel Ka would put it."

Luke swallowed before apologizing to his nephew. "Yes, you're right. Sorry, Jacen."

"No problem, Uncle Luke."

"Well, anyway, we traveled back to the _Ebon Hawk_." He sighed as he thought about that ancient freighter. "Han would love tinkering with it I guess, him and Bao-dur could probably make the _Falcon _break the laws of physics as we know them. Well, it was boarded by a Bounty Hunter gang, we had to fight our way to the platform, and then we had to kill the gang leader who had set a bomb in the ship. Atton and T3 barely deactivated it in time."

Jacen piped up again. "Barely in time? Sounds a bit like Artoo!" He looked thoughtful for a moment, his expression belying his age. "I wonder what happened to the _Hawk_ after all these years."

Talo merely shrugged. "Probably scrap, but still flyable. You see, from what T3 told me, the _Hawk_ was still space-worthy after having a chunk blown out of it, a proton torpedo lodged in it's aft section, and one of it's sublight engines had blown. He fixed the Hyperdrive and I was able to get to Peragus II's mining station."

Prime could not help but chuckle at that. "Sounds like the results of one of Wheeljack's experiments."

Jacen looked over and up at the Autobot leader. "Yeah, but not quite as messy. At least the _Hawk _was still flyable."

Talo let out an uncharacteristic snort, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Let me guess, the _Falcon_ was in the same state plenty of times, but all you guys could do was float in hyperspace until rescue came?" He snorted again, but grew silent as he noted Jacen, Luke, Tenel Ka and Mara all looking to the deck plating. "Man, I was just joking, but you are serious? By the Force...that's hilarious."

Luke also chuckled, bowing to the absurdity of the number of times his best friend had to kick the _Falcon_ in order to fix it. "You have no idea..."

"Anyway, while we were getting the bodies out of the ship, Visas blinded everyone on the crew and attacked me."

Mara spoke up. "Wait, Visas was your ally, yet she attacked you?"

Talo shook his head. "She was originally Darth Nihilus unwilling apprentice…"

Mara shuddered. "Oh, my. How awful."

Luke glanced over at his wife. "Mara, you've been hanging out with Threepio too much…"

Talo shook his head. "Well, actually, it was. Luke, Mara, you and Visas could have related since you both served a cruel master against your will.

Mara merely smirked at Luke somewhat, then shifted Ben around and patted her husband's shoulder affectionately. "It's all right, farmboy."

"Visas' story is even sadder than yours, Mara. She was a woman without hope, her eyes were torn out of her head during Nihilus' breaking of her, but she was able to see Nihilus, for a better word, eat all the life on her homeworld of Katarr." Talo let out a sigh. "She was one of the last Miralukans in the galaxy...

"I thought Palpatine was bad. Well, he was-but not that depraved. Nihilus, eh? The Emperor found some old information about him and tried emulating his Force-draining technique on Byss. Never quite worked out, though."

Talo digested that information before continuing. "Nihilus was actually a sad individual for a Sith Lord, Mara. The very thing that gave him strength slowly killed him. I suspect he was one of the many unaccounted Mandalorian Slaves who were left on Malachor V when it was destroyed...he probably found refuge in the Mandalorian Iron-Incased Sith Academy."

Luke nodded. "All power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Talo waved his line of thinking off. "That is the thing, he wasn't corrupted. True, he was with the Dark Side, but the only reason he fed on planets was to survive...although he did have moments of cruelty, in the case of Visas. He wasn't interested in the destruction of the Jedi nor the Republic, he was doing it to survive. He was powerful, however. Even near death and without feeding for months, he was easily at Exar Kun's level."

Everyone in the room save Prime and Ben gasped. "Exar Kun's level?! "Luke sputtered out, "My word... How could he be defeated, even after all that?"

Talo merely shrugged. "The Force was on our side that day, I guess. Probably he wanted to die as well, letting us win. He led a Sith Fleet of 20 warships, including his flagship, the former Republic Star Dreadnaught, the _Ravager_ into battle against Telos IV after his forces were defeated on Onderon. The _Ravager _originally fell to Mandalorian Guns during the Battle of Malachor V. Hell, it wasn't even spaceworthy. Darth Nihilus found it, created a magnetic field with the Force to give the ship an atmosphere, and he kept the ship from falling apart with pure willpower."

Prime shook his head. "Is there no limit to the Force's power? I'm only a novice myself, but I've been opened up to so much. And Nihilus!"

The Jedi Master shook his head at Prime. "Optimus, Nihilus lead the path of the Dark Side. He called himself the Lord of Hunger...you do not want to follow his path."

Prime nodded, the servos in his neck joint whining a bit. "No, of course not. Even at this stage I can see that."

Talo smiled. "That is good, Optimus, you have the potential to become even greater than the evil Sith Lord Marka Ragnos. Kreia told me he was the most powerful Force User to ever live."

Luke glanced over at Prime. "The Dark Side isn't more powerful, only quicker and more seductive. That was one of the lessons Master Yoda taught me."

Talo smiled. "Yes, it is. Marka Ragnos however...even walking in his tomb could crush any normal Jedi…" he waved that line of thought away. "Back to my duel with Visas. Even blinded, using just a vibroblade, I was able to defeat her. I cut her Sith Lightsaber in half, and threw her back with a Force Push. She begged me to kill her, to end her life. I refused, and she collapsed. I was weakened from the duel, and I slumped back on the wall, and Bao-dur and Brianna came to us. Brianna braced me, and I thanked her for that, and Bao-dur picked Visas up. That was the first time I ever saw Bao-dur slightly nervous around an organic."

Luke nodded. "You did the right thing to not kill her, Talo. I almost killed my father in such an instance." He paused, his head cocking to one side. "Why was Bao-Dur nervous around Visas, anyway?? Because of his arm?"

Talo smiled warmly and took another sup of water. "Thank you, Luke. Kreia told me to kill her because, like Brianna, she might still have been loyal to Nihilus. Oh, and I think Bao-dur started falling for Visas at that moment, because he has helped Brianna up and carried her when she went down during a battle."

Mara shook her head and chuckled. "Love happens in the strangest of circumstances."

"Tell me about it. Brianna also asked why I didn't kill her when we were walking out of the medical room of the Hawk. She was genuinely concerned for my well being, but I detected a bit of jealousy from her. It was like she was threatened by Visas' initial presence."

Tenel Ka smirked, albeit slightly. "The jealousy was there, Master Talo. I speak from experience there with Jacen."

Jacen looked over, confusion evident on his face. "Huh?"

"Anja Gallandro, my love."

Jacen's eyes narrowed. "... And how long ago was that?"

Talo looked at Jacen, then over at Tenel Ka, then back at Jacen before his shoulders slumped. "...I don't want to know. Teenage romances are the hardest to even begin to comprehend," he cleared his throat. "I even went to ask Kreia again on the matter...she told me, word for word, 'Not to mate with the Miralukan.'"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, at least it wasn't too cryptic a warning..."

Mara, meanwhile shook her head at Kreia's words. "She said that? After all that, she actually said that?"

Talo grinned. I replied, 'Just because she is pretty, doesn't mean I am going to go charging up her loading ramp. Besides, I have no feelings for her at all, I just think she'll be a great friend in this'."

Jacen thought about that for a moment. "'Charging up her loading ramp...' oh god, damn this Force hearing! Now I know what my dad truly meant during that long trip with Mom!" His cheeks turned a slight shade of green and he shuddered.

Tenel Ka looked over. "You didn't know what that meant?"

Prime, meanwhile, thought about the term Talo used, finally blurting out, "did I miss something? Is it an organic thing?"

Mara's jaw worked a bit before responding. "It is an organic term, Optimus. It is a nicer word for our method of reproduction."

Prime nodded, his mouth plate moving a bit. "I see. I'd better have Ratchet explain it to me. he knows about those things better than anyone."

Talo, Luke, Mara, Tenel Ka and Jacen _all _looked to the deck plating in astonishment at that. "Moving on..." Talo muttered. "Due to our prodding, one of the crime lords under Goto decided to seek me out. The Quarren, a squid-head named Visquis, motioned me over to talk to me at the Jekk'Jekk Tarr."

Mara involuntarily shuddered. "I've been to that...cantina...If it weren't for Force breathing techniques, I couldn't have got out of there alive."

Luke gasped in astonishment. "What were you doing in a place like that?"

"It was before I had formally met you. Hell, it was before I met Talon. I was just hiding out from Isaard at the time."

Talo nodded. "The Jekk'Jekk Tarr was an alien dive where aliens went to get away from humans. In there, various poisons to humans were vented... yet the aliens in there could breath the air perfectly.

Everyone looked at Mara, who could only cringe. "I wore a breath mask! Sheesh..."

"I was planning on going in there with a EVA suit, myself. Before I could get to the docks, Atton ran up and gave me some extra supplies. He looked up to me as both a friend and his Master at that point, I had opened him up to the Force recently. Atton, at that point, is basically as friendly and open as Han is now."

Luke smiled at that description of Atton. "As friendly and as open as Han. Even now, that wouldn't be the easiest person to handle."

"Well, at least Han didn't confess to killing Jedi as an Sith Assassin in his previous profession…"

The Jedi Master blanched. "Good point..."

Talo continued. "Before I got to the Jekk'Jekk Tarr, Mira confronted me then, warning me it was a trap. She brought me to her hideout, and explained the situation. I told her that I had to go, then I passed out...due to the fumes coming from the dry docks."

Mara spoke up at that. "Why didn't she pass out?"

Talo shrugged. "She was use to it, and had a filter implant to filter the poisons out of her system. The fumes wouldn't kill me, just keep me out of it for a while."

Mara's mouth opened for a moment. "Amazing that's all they did to you."

"I even saw aliens getting high off the fumes, but the Bith and Ithorians living there hated the smell. I was awoken by Zez-kai Ell, and he commented that I was more of a Jedi than he was due to all the good I did in the Refugee Sector, and he went to go help Mira. 'Even in Exile, you are more of a Jedi than I, Talo," He said before he ran off."

Luke smiled at Ell's words. "Indeed you were, Talo. This Zez-kai Ell knew what he spoke of."

"Thank you Luke. Zez-Kai was one of my friends, he even left the Order after I was exiled since he saw the teachings of the Jedi were beginning to wane." Talo smirked. He was a lot like this Obi-wan Kenobi you were thinking about when it came down to it."

Luke's blue eyes turned slightly cold at the mental probe. "Quite the compliment, Talo."

Talo swallowed and looked askance. "Sorry about the probe, happens sometimes, involuntarily. Still getting use to my body."

Prime spoke up. "I can speak to Ratchet if you're having problems, Talo. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help."

Talo waved the Autobot leader off. "Won't be needed, Optimus, this is more of an organic than a mechanical problem." he cleared his throat. "I jogged over to the Jekk'Jekk Tarr, and the door sealed behind me. The fumes started venting into the airlock, and I started succumbing to them. Fortunately, I had available nn advanced Jedi Breathing technique that Kreia taught me telepathically. With it, I could hold my breath for days, even venting out inhaled poisons from my system."

Luke let out a sigh and shook his head. "That's another lost technique. Talo, please teach that to us."

Talo nodded. "Of course, Luke."

Luke's mind wandered for a bit. "I Could have used it on that fire on the _Chaf Envoy…"_

Talo looked over at him. "That's a Chiss vessel I guess. The Chaf ruling family existed even during my era, and was one of Revan's supporters in driving the Sith completely out of the Galaxy."

Mara nodded. "Yeah, it was." She then turned to her husband. "Any chance of getting their support for the counterattack?"

The Jedi Master grimly shook his head. "Not likely, Mara. You know their code."

Talo mulled this latest twist from his tale before speaking. "I think there is. No doubt the Yuuzhan Vong are attacking them even now."

Tenel Ka spoke up. "I almost feel sorry for the scar heads, and that is a fact."

Talo chuckled. "Yeah...when the Chiss get into a war...they are like the Mandalorians after a blood wine drinking binge... Anyway, I had to fight my way through hundreds of Mercenaries working for Visquis. Luckily, I just finished constructing my new Lightsaber with the help of Bao-dur."

Luke licked his lips. "I feel sorry for the mercs... almost."

Talo chuckled. "It was a brilliant blue blade, with a organic crystal." His right hand unconsciously slid to the lightsaber handle attached to his belt.

Mara looked down at the silvery hilt. "I've heard natural crystals are better for a lightsaber blade," she remarked.

Talo nodded, unclipping the handle and thumbing the activation trigger. "They are. They have a more powerful blade, due to the fact that they are formed by the Force themselves." He sent the plasma blade into a series of sweeps and twists before deactivating it.

Luke grimaced. "No wonder most of our lightsabers have trouble cutting Vong armor."

Talo crossed his arms and shook his head. "That puzzles me, for even a synthetic blade should be able to cut through a simple Vong amphistaff or crab armor. There were a number of Jedi who hadn't had time throwing their Sith Blades away, and they were able to cut through the Vong's armor when they attacked us."

Jacen smacked his thigh with a clenched fist in frustration. "That makes no sense... well, neither does our attitude to the Vong so far."

Talo thought for a moment. "Probably there is a flaw creating the initial lightsaber crystals. Prime, could you get Ratchet to look at them?"

Prime nodded. "Certainly, Talo. This sounds like a most disturbing flaw."

Tenel Ka, who was looking rather pensive, spoke up. "Do organic crystals short out?"

The Jedi master thought for a moment before replying to the young woman's question. "Only if the Lightsaber has not be constructed properly. Why do you ask?"

The warrior princess raised her prosthetic left arm and clenched the fist. "That is how I gained this, Master Talo. Arrogance and a sloppily built lightsaber cost me my arm."

Talo sighed. "I don't think it was a sloppily-built lightsaber after learning these facts, Tenel Ka. I think it was an initial flaw in the lightsaber crystal itself, meaning it wasn't yours, nor Jacen's fault."

Jacen. Grinned. "I've been telling her that for years, Talo."

Talo smiled and nodded. "I see, Jacen." He looked at the younger man. "Something tells me this is a beginning of a great friendship, Jacen. You remind me of how I was back when I was a padawan.

Jacen smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. "'Padawan…'?

Talo quickly understood his confusion. "Ah... student." He glanced at Luke. "You don't know the term?"

Luke shook his head. "No. Actually, it sounds very odd to me. Padawan..." His mouth worked around the strange word.

Talo quickly dredged up some more information. "We used a system of rank in the old Orders. Apprentice was the start of the ladder, after much study, the Apprentice is offered a test to become a padawan, the starting rank in the Order. If they fail the Padawan test...they are designated to the other parts of the Order depending on their skills. We gave apprentices multiple tests however."

Luke nodded in understanding.. "We've got a ranking system, too. A little more informal, though."

Talo merely shrugged. "Well, that's only natural. A new Order is usually a lot more informal." He cleared his throat. "Then, when the padawan is ready, they are promoted to Jedi Knight after a series of tests that test their mind, body, and knowledge of the Force. The severing of the padawan braid-it is the most exhilarating moment of a Jedi's life. It shows them their maturity and how far they have came."

Jacen whistled slowly at that, almost feeling the old ways across time. "Perhaps some of these traditions should be re-introduced. After the Vong are defeated, though."

Talo smiled at him, liking him even more. "It is one of the good traditions, because even then, I doubt the previous Order would deny the parent's right to see their child get knighted."

Mara swallowed and hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Actually, from what we've dug up, a Jedi was cut off from his family. They were forbidden from making contact with their parents, relatives... anyone."

Talo's face drained from that before he stammered a bit. "N-Now that is just plain wrong! Now I really have to know what happened to the old archives, because family were allowed at the ceremonies of Knighthood."

Luke gritted his teeth. "Probably more of the 'Ruusan Reforms', Talo. I don't agree with it, either. Love can be one of the Jedi's strongest weapons. And family can be an anchor in chaos."

Talo shook his head, still not believing what he had heard. "Are there any Jedi Knights of the Old Order I can consult after this is all over?"

Luke thought for a moment. "Vima-Da-Boda, perhaps, although she's disappeared. No one else has survived, though."

Mara nodded, her face equal parts shame and anger. "Palpatine was damned thorough in the Purges. Helps that the Jedi didn't even see it coming until it was too late."

Jacen looked over. "Wait, didn't Lowbacca say once of a man spotted in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk? He had a lightsaber and a yellow line on his face?" he rose to his feet, his brown eyes looking off into the distance. "And Tahiri said something about an odd feeling from an old Tusken Raider. She couldn't be more specific, though."

Talo's mouth opened. "So some did survive…" He looked over at Prime." Optimus, is there any chance some of the _Ark's_ shuttles could be used to search for these lost Jedi? We'll need all the help we can get against the Vong."

Optimus nodded. "I suppose so, Talo. This is quite important, after all."

Talo let out a breath. Thanks, we'll definitely need to find these survivors. From what I understand, both Kashyyyk and Tatooine have been untouched by the war."

Optimus bowed his head. "No problem, Master."

That elicited a groan from Talo. "No need to call me Master, and that goes for the rest of you," he said, waggling his finger at them. "Just call me Talo...man, Jolee really did rub off on me."

Luke grinned. "I'm the same way, Mast-Talo."

Talo let out a sigh before _finally _returning to his tale. Well, anyway, I fought my way through the Jekk'Jekk Tarr, freed the Twi'lek slave girls that Visquis was using as Concubines, and went into the sewers to find Visquis' hideout."

Mara rolled her green eyes and pulled out a bottle for Ben. "Guess the Twi'lek slave girl trend is as old as time."

Talo shrugged. "At least the Twi'leks that Vogga kept he hired, though."

Mara did a double-take. "A Hutt hiring female entertainers?"

Talo nodded. "Yeah, made him sort of unpopular on Nar Shadda and Nal Hutta."

"I can well imagine," Mara said.

"Well, I got to Visquis' hideout. Unfortunately, I had to fight my way through the Jed-hating Ubese however...

Prime spoke up. "Ubese? I'm afraid my datatrax don't contain any information on these 'Ubese'."

Jacen and Tenel Ka exchanged a glance. "Never heard of them either," Jacen remarked.

"Basically, they blame the Jedi for their defeat in a small, border conflict. A crazy Republic Admiral destroyed their entire world."

Mara nodded. "And now they're almost extinct, Talo."

Talo let out a sigh, letting his age show for a moment: "A shame, still clinging onto that old hatred?"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah. I don't know how Leia was able to get one of their suits."

"I find that Mira had escaped, seeing a barely breathing Hanharr in the gladiatorial arena that Visquis constructed. Visquis entered the arena, and began venting the poisons on me. Due to the breathing technique, though, it didn't affect me. I soon ignited my lightsaber and twirled it about, starting my 'aggressive negotiations'."

Luke smiled at the mental image. "I would have loved to have been there, Talo."

"And I'd have been honored to fight at your side, Luke. Well, no fight would happen, however. All of the Ubese mercs under Visquis charged in and surrounded us. They were actually working for Goto, his voice transmitted through the compound. Before I could even react, the Ubese killed Visquis, and I was shocked into unconsciousness."

Tenel Ka grunted. "I see even back then, there's no honor among the underworld. I almost feel sorry for this Visquis, to be betrayed like that."

Talo nodded. "I didn't want anymore killing to continue, and was knocked out. I was taken up to Goto's yacht and was unconscious for three days,

Jacen edged closer to Talo. "What happened next?"

"From what I gathered, T3 allied himself with a honest Pazaak player, a little guy who offered me information for credits".

Luke chuckled. "That T3 was one creative droid, Talo. You're lucky to have him along."

Talo smirked. "Him and Artoo would have gotten along swimmingly, as Bastila would say."

Jacen spoke up. "Yeah, Talo. Although Threepio might not like it." Everyone chuckled.

Talo thought for a moment. "I bet HK-47 will try to get Threepio into a tougher droid when this is all over… I hope."

Luke smirked. "Well, maybe after he stops worshipping Grimlock as the ultimate ideal." He looked up. "Optimus, I don't envy you having to work with him."

Optimus merely shrugged. "What's that saying you humans have? 'It's a living'?"

Talo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Moving back to T3 and that honest Pazaak player-a rare find, too. He actually sold himself to Vogga the Hutt in order to get the transporter codes for Vogga's vessel. But after T3 got the codes, he had to fight off three HK-50 droids."

Jacen's jaw dropped. "_Three_ HK-50 droids? A little cobbled-together droid fought off three clones of the droid you've got out there?!"

Tenel Ka's eyes flashed. "He must've had the heart of a warrior, and Solo-class luck."

Mara, however, waved them off. "Never count out the little guy, kids. Sometimes they'll surprise you."

"Well, T3 had a regenerating shield at the time, as well as a heavy Ion Blaster and a Heavy Mandalorian Pistol. Plus, a Droid Shocker and Flamethrower built into him. He eventually fought off and destroyed all three HK-50 droids, dragging the chassis of one of them back to the _Hawk_ and gives the transporter codes to Atton and the rest of the crew. The codes were changed by a blind Sullustan mechanic, and they all went up to get me. By then, G0-T0 had proposed a few ways of saving the Old Republic, all of which I could do directly, yet he didn't want me to go anywhere."

Mara smiled at Luke. "This sounds like one of the rescues you and Leia had, hon."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, sure does. Why didn't G0-T0 want you to leave, Talo?"

Talo shrugged. "Because the Sith destroyed Peragus II, I got the blame. He thought my open presence out in the galaxy would cause more harm than good."

Jacen growled uncharacteristically. "Now that's unfair, why did you get the blame?"

Luke smiled sadly at his nephew. "Unfortunately, Jacen, we Jedi can be quite useful as scapegoats."

Talo sighed. "Yes. For the common man, the difference of Jedi and Sith are just names. Before I helped the Dantooine Khoonda Settlement fight a bunch of militant mercenaries, I was regarded as an enemy of the people. Well, anyway, Brianna, Atton, Mira, who had joined the crew because I was her bounty, Visas, Bao-dur and T3 fought their way through the torture/combat droids, combat droids, and turrets that were littering the yacht."

Luke thought back to his own battle against Jabba on Tatooine. "Sounds a lot more formidable than what Jabba had."

"G0-T0 thought that heavy defenses were a must. From what Revan told me of Davik Kang, the former head of the Exchange, it was a lot lighter."

Mara arched an eyebrow and rubbed her chin, being careful not to jostle Ben. "I think the Exchange was pulling the Kessel Operation after the Imperials were defeated as well. The Smuggling Alliance did have to fight a few strange groups out there."

Talo smirked. "4000 years, and the Exchange still exists. Man, I guess I got to talk to Leia about getting tighter law enforcement on New Republic worlds, right?" He thought for a moment. "Is she planning to run for the Chief of State position again?"

Luke shook his head. "Not sure, Talo. She's expressed disgust at the current leadership, that's for sure. And I know she's got some damned good ideas."

Before anyone could respond, however, everyone's danger sense flared. All were to their feet mere seconds before they received a telepathic message from Revan. _Luke, Talo, everyone! Lusa and Eryl have come to blows. I need help!_

Talo sent a message back. _We'll be right there, Revan!_ He looked over everyone and sighed. "Story time is over for now, everyone. I'll finish it up afterwards." He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and re-ignited it, sending forth a brilliant sapphire blade. "Shall we?"

* * *

_Ten Minutes Earlier_

Lusa and Raynar walked along the outside of the _Ark_, neither one not sure what to say. Both finally looked up and spoke.

"Lusa, I-"

"Raynar, tell-"

Both stopped and let out a laugh, with Raynar scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

The Chironian wiped away a tear. "Oh, it's all right." She paused and pawed the ground with her left foreleg. "Raynar, please don't be afraid of me."

The young man paused and sucked in a breath. "I'm not-at least, I'm fairly sure I'm not." He collected his scattered thoughts and stepped back. "I guess I'm just not used to seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

Raynar sighed and slumped forward a bit. "I'm not used to seeing you in-in armor that could take turbolaser blasts, or that rifle!"

Lusa cocked an eyebrow at him. "It's my Decepticon uniform. What else…" She noted his eyes and growled. "Raynar Thul, I am _still_ Lusa, a Jedi Knight! And I'm also Lusa of the Decepticons."

Raynar gnashed his teeth together before grabbing Lusa's shoulder armor and pulling her close. "Lusa, I've heard a lot of _bad_ things about the Decepticons from the Autobots. They're ruthless and don't care who gets hurt in their quest for power."

Lusa almost casually shrugged his grip off. "The Decepticons take care of their own, Raynar. And I've heard some bad things about the Autobots, too. There are two sides to every war, you know."

"Yeah, but are you on the right one?"

The centaur pursed her lips and blinked several times. "I was betrayed," she whispered. "My people sold me out to the Vong, Raynar. And Ravage saved me. Megatron took me in when I had nowhere else to go. How can I just betray them like that?"

Raynar shook his head. "I'd never ask you to betray them, Lusa. All I'm-look out!" he shouted, grabbing Lusa and, with the Force, showing her aside seconds before three azure energy bolts ripped through the air.

Four meters back, Eryl stood with a old-style shoulder-mounted ion cannon, its squat barrel smoking slightly. 'Raynar, what the hell's the matter with you?" She marched forward and steadied the weapon. "Now hold still while-urk!"

Three blasts shot from Lusa's rifle, one hitting the rifle and blowing it out of her hands. The second went wide, but the third blew a chunk out of her right bicep. The redheaded Jedi screamed as blood sprayed from the wound.

Lusa's brown eyes widened and spittle flew from the corners of her mouth as she rose and stalked over to Eryl. "You little snot! You think you _ever_ stood a chance against me?" She raised her rifle again, lining up for a perfect head shot…

By now both Autobots and Decepticons were racing over to the scene. Revan, who was observing Bluestreak's training, sent out a call to Talo before racing to the fight, Bastila, Bluestreak, Jaina and Anakin trailing behind. "Get everyone back!" he yelled.

Bluestreak nodded and leapt forward, transforming in midair. He landed hard on his repulsorlifts and sped off to the Autobots. He parked himself right in front of them and amplified his external speakers. "Everyone stay back! Revan's gonna take care of this… I hope."

Sunstreaker looked over as Megatron ran over, fusion cannon at the ready. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that. Still, if he wants to try a Sentinel Prime, he's more than welcome to try."

Bluestreak transformed and stared up slightly at Sunstreaker. "There is no try."

Meanwhile, Jaina and Anakin used the Force to put on a burst of speed and _leapt_ over Lusa, Raynar and Eryl, landing with lightsabers drawn and at the ready. "You don't want to do this," Jaina said, a resolute expression on her face.

Megatron looked down at her and the tip of his fusion cannon glowed violet with pent-up energy. "And you'll be stopping me how, flesh creature?"

Bastila materialized next to Jaina, her own lightsaber ignited from both ends. "We will," she said coolly. Megatron looked the Jedi Master over before holding out his arm in front of the other Decepticons.

Revan ran over as Raynar tugged on Lusa's arm. "Lusa, don't do this!" he implored. The Jedi Master reached out with the Force, but Lusa's soul bore a heavy taint of the Dark Side. He noted Raynar's stark terror at what his friend was doing, too. "Lusa, you're scaring Raynar. Do you want to do that?"

Lusa looked over, her long hair whipping around. "Don't you _dare _judge me, Revan! She tried to kill me!" The rifle in Lusa's arms began shaking _ever_ so slightly, but she kept it pointed squarely at Eryl's chest. "She tried to get between Raynar and me! She just tried to _kill_ me. What more do I need?"

Revan walked over even as the _Ark's_ main hatch opened up, letting Talo, Luke, Mara, Tenel Ka, Jacen and Prime exit. Prime had transformed into a half-scale juggernaut assault vehicle, letting the four humans reach the confrontation quickly. The Autobot leader rolled to a stop right behind Revan and opened up, letting everyone out before the entire aft two-thirds glowed and vanished into Prime's subspace holding area. The front cab then 'stood up', with arms folding out from the sides and the head popping out from the top. A half-second later, Prime stood with the other Jedi as Revan attempted to head off a disaster.

The Jedi Master cautiously approached Lusa. "I'm not judging you, Lusa. I'd never do that, considering my sins. I just don't want you traveling down the same path as I did." He stopped talking, and his eyes took on a haunted look. "I don't want anyone traveling down that path."

"You can't kill her, Lusa. It would be the first step, the first step down the path of the Dark Side. You've been toeing the line, but you haven't taken that final first step. Please, step back." He reached out with his right hand, but Lusa's grip on her rifle tightened, as if to stop the shaking.

She turned her head back-and saw Raynar standing in front of Eryl, arms spread out. "Raynar??"

A slight wind stirred, rustling Raynar's blond hair and the robes he wore. "You'll have to get through me, Lusa. I won't stop you, but I won't move." He tilted his head up and chewed on his lip. "So, what's it going to be?"

Silence reigned for a full minute before the rattling of the laser rifle in Lusa's hand grew to encompass all. Finally, the slender weapon dropped from her hands and sobs wracked her body. Raynar ran over and grabbed her upper humanoid half in a tight embrace as her equine legs slid out from under her. "Why, why, why?" Tears fell from her eyes as she continued. "They could've fought back, but they abandoned me. Abandoned me to the Vong! And the Voxyn, oh god…" Raynar rocked her in his arms while sending out soothing thoughts to her through the Force. "So alone. So alone."

Lusa's eyes looked up and she saw Jacen, Tenel Ka, Jaina and Anakin standing over her. Jacen extended his hand and smiled warmly. "We're here for you, Lusa. You never have to be alone again."

Megatron smiled faintly. "The human has chrome, I'll grant him that," he said about Raynar. He then turned his optics upon Eryl. "She, however, will be nothing more than a stain upon my treads!" He looked down at Bastila and snarled. "Move aside, Jedi Master. This is a Decepticon matter, now."

Luke strode forward, cape billowing out behind him. "Wrong, Megatron. A Jedi assaulted another Jedi. We shall also deal with this."

Eryl stood defiant as Luke joined Revan. The two Jedi Masters marched over to the young Knight. "I did it for love," she said, her right arm hanging limply. Her left hand was latched onto the arm just above the injury, the thumb inching closer to a small pocket in the sleeve…

Thundercracker suddenly looked up and shouted. "Look out!" before shoving Megatron to the side. A second later, several dozen plasma bolts ripped through the space where the Decepticon leader was. The ground erupted and blew apart as an old-model freighter descended, multiple gun mounts firing. Thundercracker looked up and saw a small hatch on the side open up, disgorging a cable with hook tied to the end.

Revan and Luke both had their lightsabers ignited in an instant and shielded the younger Knights as they got Lusa to safety.. "Eryl, don't do this!" Revan shouted over the weapons fire. "It's not worth it!"

Eryl looked past him and locked eyes with Raynar. "I know, but I don't care." The freighter lowered the cable down to her, allowing her to grab it and step gingerly onto the hook. Even as Thundercracker and Skywarp leapt into the air and transformed into E-wings, the cylindrical-shaped freighter winched Eryl in and shot out of the atmosphere.

Tenel Ka unclipped a comlink from her belt and clicked it on. "This is a priority-one alert. Interdict and detain a KDY-damn!" she exclaimed as a brief flash of light lit up the darkening sky. "Cancel. The freighter has gone to hyperspace."

Luke deactivated his lightsaber, but tossed it to the ground in a fit of anger. "Damn it! Why couldn't I see that? Why couldn't I prevent it? She was my student. I should-"

Mara was by his side in an instant, a squalling Ben in her arms. "Luke, you weren't responsible. Eryl chose this. Besides," she glanced over at Lusa, "we've got someone here who could use your help."

Luke nodded, his eyes downcast. "You're right." He suddenly looked up at the returning Thundercracker and Skywarp. "How did he know?"

"How did who know what?"

Revan stepped over. "How did Thundercracker know about the freighter?" he clarified. His scarlet eyes landed on Luke. "Do you think he's Force sensitive?"

The Jedi Master shook his head. "When I flew in him at Coruscant and here, there was something… indefinable." He scratched his forehead. "I don't know."

Mara shrugged. "We can discuss this later. Right now lets makes sure everyone's all right." She walked over to the young ones, followed by Luke and Revan. "Are you all right?"

Lusa straightened herself out and looked Mara in the eye. "Not yet, but I will be." She grabbed Raynar's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Thank you," she whispered.

Raynar blushed and leaned over, giving the Chironian a kiss. "Anything for you."

* * *

Eryl stumbled into the cockpit of her freighter and dropped into the pilot's seat. A hastily-applied bacta patch covered the chunk of flesh blown off by Lusa, but she was beyond pain right now. This short hyperspace hop would take her to the Transitory Mists at the edge of Hapan territory. A few hours in real space and she'd be beyond the ionized gases that protected the Consortium. And then… where to go?

She didn't care, truth be told. All she wanted right now was Lusa's death and Raynar as hers. A slow anger began simmering just below the surface. Why did that freak have to have him? Lusa wasn't even that much of a Jedi anymore, parading around in that armor. What did Ray-

_**I can give you what you seek, Eryl Besa.**_

The fallen Jedi slid out of her seat and onto the deck plating in shock. "Who's there?" she shouted. "Show yourself!"

The voice boomed once more. _**I am Chaos. I am the progenitor of the Dark Side. I can also give you what you wish for. Come to me.**_ A series of hyperspace coordinates entered Eryl's mind.

She began panting, and sweat formed on her forehead. "You can do this? You can give me Raynar? At what-ARGH!!" She screwed her hands over her ears as waves of pain assaulted her. After a minute of eternity, it stopped.

_**Come to me, Eryl Besa. You have no choice in the matter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Grimlockx4-Yeah, Unicron. :) He's here...

This ends the KOTOR exposition, for those of you unfamilir with the characters.

**Chapter Nine: The Calm, then the Storm**

_Later that night_

Luke sat in Revan and Bastila's suite, a glass of water on the table in front of him slowly warming. Revan sat across from him, his hands in his lap. "It wasn't your fault," he finally said.

Luke glanced over and nodded. "I know, Revan. Eryl made her own choice for damnation. Still…" he trailed off and took a sip of water, letting the subject drop. "Anyway, now we've got to figure out where everyone's going. I already have an inkling of where Han, Leia and Chewie are going."

"Mon Calamari, right? That's where the exiled government is now, correct?"

The Jedi Master nodded. "Yeah." he leaned forward and rested his shoulders on the table. "Hopefully we can get a government installed that can, you know, actually fight back against the Vong." A sigh escaped his lips as they curled into a weak smile. "Of course, I've been somewhat guilty of complacency myself these past few years." He suddenly got to his feet and went to the window. "It's gonna be hard beating the Vong. I can feel it."

Revan nodded. "It might be a good idea to give everyone a day of rest tomorrow before we all leave. We've been running pretty hot lately."

Luke thought about that for a moment. "Not everyone. You and I have to figure out what everyone's assignments will be."

Revan held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "No, Luke. I'll advise you, but you're the head of this Order. It wouldn't be right for me to interfere with your decisions."

A broad grin crossed Luke's mouth. "Thanks, Revan."

"Always a pleasure to help a Jedi."

* * *

Word of the day of rest traveled at near light speed through the little band of survivors. Ganner decided to put himself through some practice drills. The lean and muscular Jedi ran through several exercises before he sensed he had company. "A problem, Alema?"

The lithe Twi'lek approached Ganner and his eyes widened slightly at her appearance. She wore a baggy, long-sleeve shirt over her blue skin and her pants, while snug, weren't painted on. "No problem, Ganner. Just seeing how you're doing," she said. She noted his stare and looked down. "What? Is there a problem with how I'm dressed?"

Ganner blinked and shook his head. "No, no. It's just unusual seeing you dressed like that, Alema. It's a nit… conservative." He immediately caught her mood change and groaned. "No, I didn't mean it like that!"

Her mouth twitched, but what came out wasn't what Ganner expected. "I guess I can understand that, Ganner. I've spent most of my life being told to dress as provocatively as possible, so it's sort of natural to me." She held her arms out and moved about. "These are quite comfortable, actually."

Ganner extinguished his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. "They look good on you, too." He suddenly felt his stomach twist and growl and he realized a very important fact; he had missed breakfast. "You wanna get something to eat back at the Fountain Palace? I'm starved."

Alema chuckled at him. "You read my mind, Mister Jedi. I was actually going to ask you the same thing." She walked over and laced her left arm around his right, leading him over to a bright yellow Aratech speeder bike.

Ganner noted the Autobot symbol on the engine cover and shook his head. "Okay, is this Bumblebee?"

The little speeder bike shook a bit. "Yeah, Ganner! I love this new alternate mode so much. Finally, I actually look cool!" He scooted up a bit more to Ganner and Alema. "Hop on, you two. I'll get you to the Fountain Palace in no time."

Both Jedi laughed as they climbed onto the speeder, Ganner in front and Alema in back. She leaned forward and grabbed onto his waist before he stepped onto the accelerator and sent the three shooting off to the capital city.

* * *

Bastila waited as Optimus Prime and Anakin sat in front of her in the _Ark's_ main training room. The young man with the sandy blond hair and the 12-meter tall mechanoid with red chest armor proved to be a startling contrast to one another. Still, both were powerful in the Force, particularly Bastila's specialty-battle meditation.

She looked the two over and began speaking. "Optimus, Anakin, both of you have demonstrated a primitive form of battle meditation in the past. I'm going to help you refine it today." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Close your eyes-or optics, in your case, Optimus. And reach out with the Force. Can you feel everyone's mind?"

Anakin gasped slightly. "Yes, yes. It's incredible, all the different minds, how they interact. It didn't feel this intense back at Myrkr."

Prime's head tilted slightly. "It's not quite like that for me, Anakin. I feel them, but not fully how they interact. Is it because I'm an Autobot?"

The Jedi master shook her head. "No, Prime. I suspect it's because of how your particular battle meditation works. It seems to 'kick in' during battle." A slight smile crossed her red lips. "I felt it during the Vong attack of Hapes a week ago. The Autobots moved as one, as did all Hapan naval units in the vicinity. It was… remarkable. Most users are usually in the rear echelon, protected so they can concentrate. But you, you need to be on the front lines with your soldiers."

Prime nodded. "I can't just sit back while the others do the hard tasks. It's virtually etched in my spark to be there for my team."

Bastila nodded at that. "I understand, Optimus." She half-closed her eyes again. "Still, that doesn't mean we can't refine the technique. Now, I want you both to reach out again. Feel the beings and their interactions with one another. Feel the flow, and try to smooth out the wrinkles…"

* * *

_The DSS _Nemesis

Soundwave looked up from the communication console and over at Megatron. "Incoming transmission, Megatron. Source, unknown."

The Decepticon leader glanced over from his command chair. "What? Who the Pit knows about us, besides the Hapans?" His optics narrowed and he focused on his air commander. "You didn't perhaps contact anyone outside the Transitory Mists, Starscream?"

Starscream backed away a bit and held his hands up in front of his chest. "No, Megatron! Why would I do that? And who would I call?" He stumbled a bit as he almost ran into Rumble. "Watch it, you scrapelet!"

Rumble's right arm transformed into a piledriver and he smashed Starscream's right leg, denting the armor and rupturing a fuel line. "Watch it yourself, you overgrown drone!"

While the two tussled a bit, Megatron turned to the main viewscreen. "Put it on."

An image of a human female appeared. She had reddish hair and cold, green eyes. "I am Lumiya, Dark Mistress of the Sith. Don't bother tracing this transmission, my newest soldiers."

Starscream paused as he tried getting Rumble from off his back. "'Newest soldiers'? Is she malfunctioning?"

Megatron scowled briefly before addressing Lumiya. "Quiet, Starscream! So, human. You dare to command me or my soldiers? You obviously wish to be deactivated-permanently."

Lumiya smiled, although it did not reach her eyes. A cybernetic hand reached over and pulled a chunk of scarred and pitted metal into view. "No, Megatron. I'm merely reclaiming lost property." She held it up and everyone gasped at what was imprinted on it-the Decepticon symbol. "Almost 4,000 years ago, the Sith reconditioned broken down Decepticons and used them as shock troops in their fight against the Jedi." Her smile changed to a sneer. "Come, you know you'd like nothing more than to grind Luke and that harlot he calls a wife under your heel. Go ahead and deny it, but I know the truth."

Megatron chuckled. "So you picked up some scrap from long ago and now claim to own us? How… pathetic." he rose from his chair and marched over until he stood only a few meters from the viewscreen. "Lumiya, what I feel about Luke and his little band of Jedi are my own concern, but let me tell you this; after I've conquered this galaxy and mounted Optimus Prime's head on a pike outside Kaion, I'll track you down and have Bombshell implant a cerebro shell into your tiny little skull. And then you'll be my puppet, trotted out when I'm bored."

Lumiya's face twisted in rage. "You piece of junk! I'll fry every circuit in your body! I'll have you begging for the smelting pit before I'm done!" Her left hand shot out, and the connection abruptly terminated.

Megatron turned and walked back to his chair. "Soundwave, make a note. We kill Lumiya after conquest of the galaxy. Or before, I don't care. As long as she's dead. Understood?"

The visor covering Soundwave's optics flashed. "Understood Megatron," he intoned before turning back to his station.

* * *

_The Unknown Regions_

Lumiya smashed her hand into the bulkhead, punching clean through. "How dare he! I am the Dark Mistress of the Sith, lord of the Dark Side! He is no-"

_**"Lumiya, Dark Mistress of the Sith. You seek vengeance. I can provide this to you."**_

Lumiya's metallic hand went to her belt and she unclipped her lightwhip. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

_**"Come to me, Lumiya. Seek the vengeance you desire."**_

Lumiya threw down her weapon and contacted the bridge. "Prepare a shuttle for me. I'll be gone for a while."

* * *

Luke, I gotta tell you, this was a pretty good idea. I just wish Anakin was here right now."

Luke looked over at Han and nodded. "Thanks. Tomorrow will be it, so I figure we might as well rest up now. He, Lando, could you pass me a roll?"

The entire extended Solo/Skywalker clan, with the exception of Anakin, had gathered in front of the _Falcon_ for an actual picnic. Even Lando, Tendra, Tenel Ka, Zekk and Triebakk had been invited. Lando picked up a roll and leaned over, passing it to the Jedi Master. "Hey, Han. After this let's have a sabacc game for old time's sake. I'll even let you deal."

Han shook his head at his old friend and shifted position. "No thanks, Lando. Remember, we're both 'respectable' now." He wrapped his arm around Leia and pulled her in for a kiss. "Besides, I've got all I could need right here."

Chewie let out s synthesized roar. Excellent point, honor brother! He lifted up an energon cube, pulled out a small hose from his chest and hooked it up to the energy container draining it a bit. Glad I can have this taste like raw meat, otherwise I might go mad!

Jaina stood up and wandered over to him, her brown eyes focused on the hose. "Whoa, now that's just awesome! I wondered how Autobots refueled."

Zekk sighed and walked over to her. "Come on, Jaina. It's rude to stare while people are eating-or refueling." The pair sat back down, with Jaina landing on Zekk's lap. "Oh," he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. A sudden grunt from Han startled them and caused them both to separate and put about five meters between them.

Leia scowled and elbowed him in the gut. "She's a grown woman, Han. If she wants to date Zekk, it's her prerogative." She smiled wistfully. "Besides, he reminds me of you at that age. Minus the scruff, of course."

Han sighed. "It's just… I don't want her to grow up too fast. She's my princess, after all."

"I thought I was your princess."

"No, you're a committee. Remember?"

Luke nearly choked on his food when Han said that, prompting Mara to look over. "You okay?" Ben began fussing a bit, causing her to pick him up and rock him. "It's okay. Daddy won't be beaten by a crust of bread."

Luke finished coughing and blinked away some tears. "Thanks, Mara." he pulled out a datapad and looked it over. "Glad I got this finished early. Revan was a big help."

As if on cue, Revan and Brianna emerged from one of the human-sized doors installed recently and glided over on one of the platforms used to get around on the huge ship. Brianna hopped off as soon as the two masters reached the group. "Hope we're not intruding," she said, "but I was wondering if I might borrow Jacen and Tenel Ka for some training."

The pair looked up at Brianna and slowly got to their feet. Jacen looked over at his mother and father and tossed them a salute. "I'll see you later?"

Tenel Ka bowed to Han and Leia. "Thank you for including me in this. I am honored."

Han got to his feet and walked over to his son. "Good luck, Jacen." he then turned to Tenel Ka and smiled at her. "And you take care of him, okay?" He patted them both on the shoulder, 'coincidentally' moving them closer. "Just don't go too rough on them at first, all right?" he said to Brianna.

Brianna nodded. "They'll be in good hands." She walked around until she was behind the two and placed a hand on one of their shoulders, walking them off.

Revan, meanwhile, sat down next to Luke and Mara. His scarlet eyes fell upon Ben. "Such a wonderful child. You two are truly blessed."

Mara smiled as Ben began squirming. The child's pudgy arms reached out in Revan's direction. "Oh, I think he wants to be held by Uncle Revan." She got up and gently placed Ben in his arms, positioning his arms so he supported the infant's head. "I think he likes you."

Revan felt an odd sense of peace as he stood there, holding Ben. He rocked the child a bit before speaking. "Bastila and I never had a child. We never had the time, with the war and the Sith and…" he trailed off as Ben looked up at him and smiled.

Luke got up. "Perhaps after the war, there would be time. There's gonna be a lot of rebuilding, after all."

Revan blinked several times and swallowed before responding. "Yes, perhaps so."

* * *

At one of the Fountain Palace's numerous training room, Brianna stood in front of Jacen and Tenel Ka, legs slightly apart and hands on hips. "Tenel Ka, you shall begin in the third tier. Jacen… you shall start on the first tier." At his quizzical expression, Brianna's eyes hardened slightly. "That tier is for children, Jacen. You are just starting out, compared to Tenel Ka and myself."

Tenel Ka nodded. "Just how I like it."

Jacen, meanwhile, blanched. "Ah, can I get a look at the rule book?"

Brianna continued. "Also, I hope you two aren't skittish about seeing each other's bodies. The only clothing permitted are undergarments."

This time, Jacen grinned. "Just how I like it!"

Tenel Ka swallowed and blushed slightly. "Wait. Now I must get a look at the rule book!"

Brianna groaned as she shifted her stance. "There's no rule book. Echani training is an oral tradition, and the first tier starts tomorrow."

Jacen shook his head, but looked over as Tenel Ka abruptly snickered. "What?"

"Walk before you run, friend Jacen."

Brianna raised her arms. "Enough talking, students. The training begins."

Teneniel and Isolder walked by the training room as they began. The Queen Mother peeked in. "Brianna would be the perfect teacher for our new little warrior…"

Isolder's gray eyes narrowed a bit as his daughter was tossed down. "Yes, my love. Our new daughter deserves the best, after all."

At that moment, Talo walked by, his expression slightly off. He stopped in front of the royal couple and bowed his head. "Brianna told me that you were expecting, Lady Teneniel, congratulations."

Teneniel returned the bow. 'Thank you, Talo." She glanced over again. "Have you and Brianna ever had children?"

"Thankfully, we did. Three, a boy and two girls."

Isolder's eyes swept over Talo. "You were once known as the Jedi Exile, right?"

The Jedi Master gasped slightly, but recovered. "How did you know?"

The Prince-Regent shrugged. "There are legends of a lost Jedi entering Hapan space a long time ago. He had your look."

Teneniel nodded. "And I overheard Bastila talking with Revan about you...to carry such a wound…"

Isolder glanced at his wife, then back at Talo. "How the hell did you keep the Old Republic together in such a state?"

Talo sighed and settled in for another story session. "It definitely wasn't easy. G0-T0 predicted that the Republic would fall apart in one standard month if the political situation on Onderon, which was almost like the Consortium's cut-throat politics, was settled with Queen Talia still ruling, that Dantooine was also strengthened and stabilized, and finally Telos had to secede in order to support more rebuilding projects on dead worlds of the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars."

The Queen Mother chuckled. "Quite a juggling act. I suspect you and your crew had your hands full in the following months.

Talo shrugged. "On Onderon, Queen Talia's own cousin, who helped her get back into the ruling position during the Mandalorian Wars turned on her after Mandalore helped me to Iziz."

Isolder shuddered. "Sith aid... and they say my family's insane."

Teneniel patted him on the arm. "Hush, darling. You're being rude. Correct, but rude."

Talo looked over at Teneniel. I think you and Talia would get along as well as you do with Leia, actually."

Teneniel waved him off. "All great women share similar characteristics, Talo. I'm certain Talia and I would hit it off wonderfully."

Isolder nodded. "I just hope Talia was able to deal with her family better than we were with ours."

Talo paused for a moment and his eyebrows rose for a moment. "She defeated Vaklu in a duel during the civil war, but didn't kill him, he was going to stand trial for high treason."

Teneniel spoke. "I don't know about that. If she killed him, he would fade into history."

Talo chuckled. "Yes, but in death he might've become a martyr. Getting to Iziz the first time wasn't easy either."

Isolder's mouth opened for a moment as he thought. "Iziz... I don't believe I've ever been there. Hell, I'm not sure I've heard of it before..."

Teneniel sighed. "And this is why I run policy, Talo."

Talo nodded. "Iziz is, or if it was hit by the Vong, was, a massive walled city, the capital of Onderon."

Teneniel quickly pulled out a small holo-projector and looked through several star charts until, "it looks like it was left alone by the Vong."

Talo smiled. "That is good, I doubt the Vong could get past the sky ramp anyway. They probably put up some massive shield generators around Iziz as well, and the Vong wouldn't like to face the Beast Riders and the Drexls."

Isolder abruptly snapped his fingers. "Beast riders! I _have_ heard of Iziz before. You went there?"

Talo nodded. "Yep. When I went there, it was after I had earned much honor with the Mandalorians...it was the only way to get there since the Hawk needed repairs from the space battle above Iziz. Colonel Tobin, Vaklu's pet Kath Hound of a officer, attacked my ship, inciting a battle between the Republic Freighters and the Onderon Fleet."

Teneniel gasped. "You earned honor with the ancient Mandalorians? Impressive."

Isolder nodded in agreement. "I've heard that the old Onderonians were pretty fierce. Did they live up to their reputation?"

Talo's eyes took on a faraway look as he remembered the old time. "Yes, the Onderonians were pretty strong, though the Mandalorians conquered them easily. And earning honor with the Mandalorians was the only way I could convince Mandalore to take me down to Iziz to try to make contact with Master Kavar."

"Glad that worked out for you in the end, then. Although now I'm somewhat curious to hear what happened to that Tobin. He sounds like some cousins of mine."

Talo continued. "We were originally traveling to Onderon to try to make contact with Master Kavar. Kreia tricked Tobin to join the Sith again...yet after his life force was fed on he joined us in destroying the _Ravager."_

Teneniel blinked. "He redeemed himself? I'm... shocked, actually." She turned to Isolder. "He's better than your cousins, husband."

Talo pursed his lips. "He died detonating the proton charges that Mandalore, his Mandalorian troopers, and I planted in the ship after Visas, Mandalore, and I destroyed Darth Nihilus

Isolder looked down at the floor and muttered. "Way better than my cousins..." He then cleared his throat. "So, did you make contact with Kavar after all that trouble?"

Talo smiled as he continued. "Yep, we met up with him in the Iziz Cantina after I helped clear Dhagon Ghent of a murder charge."

Teneniel thought for a moment. "Ghent...that name sounds familiar…"

Isolder abruptly snapped his fingers as the memory came to the forefront. "Wasn't he some sort of hacker employed by the New Republic?"

Teneniel smiled at her husband. "Yes! During the first Thrawn incident. With Talon Karrde. Quite a smart young man, if a bit awkward."

Talo smirked. "If he was anything like Dhagon., then you wouldn't want to let him near the medical table."

The Queen Mother waved him off. "He's not clumsy, just doesn't know how to speak to women-or men who don't live for computers all the time."

Talo chuckled involuntarily. "Well, Dhagon was more personable...although he was a horrible doctor. Well, while I was talking with Kavar in the Cantina, Tobin walked in with 20 troopers. Kavar used the Force to freeze all the troopers in stasis, and he took off to warn the Queen. Brianna said we should protect the civilians, and I whole heartedly agreed with her. We fought our way out of the Cantina, then we had to face more Onderonian troopers who were loyal to Vaklu...wait, this sounds like what happened with Ackbar and...the last Chief of State…"

Isolder scowled. "I remember that, Talo. I wanted to go and wring Borsk's neck myself, but a diplomatic incident would've been a... bad idea."

Talo nodded in understanding. "In the Merchant Quarter of Iziz, we were ambushed by Vaklu's supporters. I was defending myself from civilians then, and then the turrets in the quarter started to fire on me and my party. We fought our way through and got back into the shuttle and back to Dxun.

Teneniel turned and paced a bit. "You led an interesting life, Talo. And all for the good of the galaxy. I somewhat envy your convictions. Especially with the wound you carried in the Force."

Talo smiled sympathetically. "You carried a similar wound, Lady Teneniel."

Teneniel stopped in her tracks and waved him off. "But you bore it better than I did."

"For a long time, it was similar. Losing the Force...I could hardly even function." He hesitated and shored up his courage before continuing. "Teneniel, why didn't you join the Jedi after your wound happened? I am sure Master Luke could have helped you."

Teneniel looked at him. "Perhaps..." She suddenly glanced up at Isolder. "Wait-why didn't I?"

Isolder growled. "My mother probably talked you out of it while giving you that poison."

Talo sighed. "I heard what happened."

"She is not any mother of mine...you need not worry Talo."

The Jedi Master nodded. At least you can put it behind you. You should probably you should join the Jedi, Teneniel. We need all the help we can get."

Teneniel swallowed and smiled shakily. "You're right, Talo. I shall consider it, at least.

Talo smiled. "That's all we can ask, since it is your decision, not ours. We aren't Sith."

"Thank you. Ruling this Consortium is enough to drive anyone Sith, anyway..." She abruptly looked down at the ground and blinked back tears. "I performed a Sith act…"

Talo marched over and to her and tilted her chin up so their eyes locked. "You feel regret at Ta'a Chume's demise. Trust me when I say no true Sith would."

Teneniel smiled as Isolder wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You fought Sith for a long time, didn't you?"

Talo sucked in a breath. "Oh, yes. I knew the Sith... very well. When I came back to the Republic, I fought three of them...Darth Sion: The Lord of Pain, Darth Nihilus: The Lord of Hunger...and my teacher, Kreia, who called herself Darth Traya: Lady of Betrayal.

Isolder gasped. "Your teacher? My word. That'd be like me going up against Uncle Remmis!"

Talo paused and shook his head. "Kreia, she manipulated me, the galaxy, my friends and crew...so she could destroy the Force. In me she saw her theory could have been right, that there is life without the Force.

The Prince blanched. "Okay, nothing like me going against Uncle Remmis..."

Talo continued. "She trained me how to feel the Force again, to use the wound I had to my advantage over the Sith. She taught many Jedi...and many Sith as well.

Teneniel's eyes narrowed at the seeming paradox. "She taught both Jedi and Sith?"

Talo shrugged. "Yes. She was Revan's first master, and then Malak's master while she was still with the Jedi. She was a historian in the archives, and many students came to her…"

Teneniel groaned. "Perfect targets."

The blond-haired Jedi Master waved her off. "No, she wasn't trying to manipulate them to the Dark Side, no, she was just imparting the knowledge that she had. It made her the perfect scapegoat for the Jedi Masters however." Talo paused and tamped down at the rising anger before continuing." The Council, the only members I knew who belonged to it were Master Vrook, exiled her during the Mandalorian Wars since many of her students turned their backs on the Jedi to fight."

Teneniel's fists clenched. "Bah, spineless worms. No wonder Kreia concocted that plan to kill the Force if those were Jedi Masters."

"That didn't come until later. She dove into the Dark Side however, and went to Malachor V to train the Sith in the Trayus Academy. Her two most promising students were Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus"

Teneniel gasped and made an odd gesture. "Nihilus? There are old Dathomirian legends of a Nihil, the consumer."

Talo digested that piece of information before continuing. "Nihilus was a monster, plain and simple. Were there any planets completely devoid of all life in the Consortium Found, and could Force Sensitives feel a hole in the Force?"

Teneniel sucked in a breath. "So that's what happened to the Outer Rim, near the Transitory Mists!"

Talo nod gritted his teeth. "So he fed here." His gaze went to the floor. "Nothing will ever grow on those worlds. I assume you've heard of Katarr?"

Isolder rubbed his forehead as bad old memories surfaced. "During my days as a privateer, yes. Old spacer legends here and there."

Talo sighed. "That was the Miralukan Homeworld. And the only survivor of Nihilus' feeding of Katarr was my long lost friend, Visas Marr.

Teneniel shuddered. "Please tell me he's gone."

Talo shifted from foot to foot. "Hopefully, he is. Visas, Mandalore, and I engaged him in a duel...yet we really weren't doing any damage to him. Visas and I managed to stab him through what we thought was his heart, and he collapsed."

Teneniel interrupted. "Did he disappear? Big explosion of lightning? Anything like that? That's what happened when you kill Nightsisters where I come from."

"Visas took off his mask, and she said 'I have seen the face that is the death of a thousand worlds...yet I do not recognize it.' and as we were walking off, the body dissipated into red, Dark Sided energies. And yet, it didn't feel like he is truly gone. I am not sure. How Kreia taught him to feed on such as scale I will never, ever know."

Isolder groaned. "Great. All we'd need besides genocidal bio-tech users trying to burn the galaxy to ash is a Sith Lord capable of eating a planet."

Talo chuckled mirthlessly. "Darth Sion was even worse, for there was absolutely no way of killing him physically. He was the main reason why hundreds of Jedi were killed while I was away."

The Queen Mother swallowed. "I almost hesitate to ask... but how the hell did you get rid of him?"

Talo smiled. " Well, it was easy when I learned of his only weakness, his weak will."

Isolder crossed his arms and smirked. "What they have in brawn, they lack in brain?"

"Yes. Kreia said power blinded him long ago. I convinced him that he was the weak one, due to the fact he didn't give up the Force like I did. So, he cut himself off from the Force, and all of his wounds took their toll. He died in pain, the way he lived. The only modern Sith I can think of who was like him was this...Palpatine character. He might not have been as strong, but had a lot of hatred. He was responsible for the Purge I hear."

Teneniel nodded. "I wasn't even born when that happened. So much pain caused by one man..."

Talo nodded in sympathy. "I'll have to ask Luke more about it. Now to conclude Kreia's story. After training Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus, she loved them like they were her own children... It was completely unexpected when both Sion and Nihilus turned on her. Nihilus threw her with the Force into the Trayus Core wall, then Sion picked her up by her head and slammed it into it...I still remember the crater there. Sion beat her mercilessly, and both he and Nihilus left her for dead."

Isolder spoke up. "But she wasn't, was she." It wasn't a question.

Talo shook his head. "No, she wasn't, and she suffered another betrayal, from both sides of the Force. She then started to hate the Force, wishing she could kill it, so the endless balancing game would end."

Teneniel nodded. "Can't say I'd blame her after all that. Idiot and cowardly Jedi Masters and Sith Lords acting like... well, Sith Lords."

"She wandered the galaxy, perfecting a plan to kill both the Jedi and the Sith, as well as the Force. When I returned to Known Space, I became a pawn in her game. Though, there was a change, she genuinely cared for me like a son…"

Isolder reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "Talo, I can actually relate to that."

Talo returned the gesture. "She trained me to use the Force in ways a I never did before, I could communicate with the Dead, use all the positive aspects of the Light Side, feel and read the thoughts of an entire sector of space...all done so I could save the Republic and the Jedi."

"This was all to kill the Force, as you say?" Isolder asked.

Talo nodded. "After finding the surviving Jedi Masters, my friends Master Kavar and Zez-kai Ell...and Master Vrook, Vrook led a conclave of the Masters to Dantooine."

Teneniel sighed at one of the names. "How much work did they actually get done with Vrook there?"

"The Enclave was rebuilt, and I entered it to talk with the Masters. Vrook told me I was a wound in the Force, that I pulled people to myself...and people's deaths gave me strength. He was the one who passed the judgment, to cut me off from the Force permanently."

Teneniel rolled her eyes. "He sounds like a damned fool. No offense."

Talo shrugged nonchalantly. "None taken. He opposed Revan's training as well. Kavar and Zez-kai Ell refused to do it, yet Kreia burst in during the argument. But before that happened, Kavar and Zez-kai Ell said I had done nothing wrong, that all I had done was to help the Jedi, what Vrook was deciding was wrong."

Isolder shivered slightly as he figured out what would happen next. "Talk about bad timing on Kreia's part."

Talo nodded. "Kreia slammed the three of them to the wall of the Enclave, called them arrogance for turning down her truth, me, and drained all three of them of the Force. She then knocked me out.

Teneniel's head tilted to the side. "Oh, my. I feel sorry for Kavar and Zez-kai Ell. Did they die?"

Talo nodded sadly and blinked back tears at the memories. "Unlike me, when they were drained from the Force, they died. It was a focused form of Nihilus' feeding. She then manipulated Brianna to taking her before Atris...another Jedi Master, one of Vrook's closest friends and supporters. She used to be my friend before the war."

Teneniel shook her head. "Kreia sounds like she had everything planned out. One Jedi Master after another. You say this Atris was a friend before the war?"

"Yes. From what Brianna told me, she may have even had feelings for me. Kreia told me she loved me like one loves a champion.

Isolder spoke up at that. "Like a champion? That's a new one."

Talo nodded in agreement. "Before the Mandalorian Wars, she viewed the Jedi as absolutely perfect. Then, after I, Revan, and Malak left...that vision of hers was crushed… She even wanted to kill me when I returned."

Teneniel patted Isolder on the arm. "I captured Isolder and Luke as slaves when I first met them. Some relationships just start out weird."

Talo blanched at that. "I...don't want to know. Anyway, Atris was Brianna's mistress, and Brianna, like the rest of her sisters had sworn an oath to Atris not to learn the Force...

Isolder glanced over at the training. "I take it she broke that one..."

"After I mastered the final tier of Echani training, she begged me to train her, regardless of the consequences. She wanted to know why her mother, the Jedi Knight Arren Kae followed the Echani General, and her father, Yusanis into war. She pledged her heart to me then."

Teneniel smiled. "How sweet. I'm glad you trained her, Talo."

Talo nodded and smiled. "After Brianna brought Kreia to Atris, Atris fell to the Dark Side. Brianna's own sisters attacked her, and she had no choice but to defend herself...I arrived and saw the other Handmaidens, slain, cut down by Brianna's lightsaber. "

Isolder shuddered. "What a burden she must carry, yet she carries it well."

Talo sighed sadly. "Atris then forced Brianna to battle her, and when I entered the chamber...Brianna was being electrocuted by Atris' Force Lightning. She also had been stabbed in the stomach by Atris...and was near death. I fought Atris distracted, but I was able to beat her in her own chamber, which was surrounded by Sith Holocrons. I let her live to see the pain she caused, to see how far she had fallen. She told me Kreia went to Malachor V, what was left of it, and I went over to Brianna."

Talo paused, and wiped his eye. "Damned dust," he muttered. "She was near death, having trouble breathing and definitely had internal bleeding. I couldn't lose her, I wouldn't lose her. I forged a bond between us, partially healing her wounds. I picked her up, and she told me her name."

Teneniel gasped. "You didn't know her name?"

"No, she didn't trust me until that moment. She said her name meant nothing as well, since she was a Handmaiden...she said…"

Talo stopped talking as he felt his beloved Brianna walk up behind them and begin to speak. "I am no longer the last Handmaiden, I am Brianna, lover to the Jedi Exile."

Talo reached out a hand and their fingers intertwined, along with their Force bond. "Mira managed to stabilize Brianna, and she would be on the mend. Visas used her Force Healing Techniques to aid in Brianna's recovery, and after Nihilus' defeat and a week of rest, we all traveled to Malachor V."

Isolder nodded. "I take it you confronted that witch Kreia there?"

"She had taken her former title of Darth Traya back and had allied herself with Sion. As our ship, the _Ebon Hawk_, crashed onto Malachor V, Sion set up his Sith Assassins to ambush me."

Brianna spoke up. "Thankfully, everyone survived the crash, although Bao-dur was unconscious for most of the time."

Isolder let out a breath. "Thank the Force for small miracles, at least.

Talo nodded. "Visas stayed by his side, waiting for him to awaken. His remote traveled out of the ship, under orders to reactivate the Mass Shadow Generator.

The Echani Master took up the tale effortlessly. "Mira felt she had something to confront on Malachor, and she did. It was the evil Wookiee Hanharr…"

Isolder stiffened at that name. "I've heard tales of him, too. A real monster of a Wookiee, insane."

Talo and Brianna exchanged a glance. "Now that is news to me. How did Hanharr get out here?" he asked.

The Prince shook his head. "It wasn't when I was in here, but in my youth. I disappeared and became a pirate, searching for my brother's killer. It took me outside Consortium space... but that is a tale for another time."

Talo nodded. "Mira had been one of my disciples, she had became a Jedi Sentinel like Bastila. After a grueling duel with Hanharr, she defeat him. Yet, she sparred his life, promising it would be the last time. I fought my way through the Trayus Academy, and beat Darth Sion. Then, I faced Kreia...and defeated her. She told me the future, and gave me a technique to speak to the dead. She told me that Brianna would stay by my side, no matter what. She also told me of the future of the Mandalorians, what would happen to Atton, Mira, and Visas. But, she couldn't predict the droids, nor Bao-dur's futures. She said that I was her only son, since I didn't turn on her."

Teneniel blinked back a tear. "At least she had that before the end."

Brianna shrugged. "She died in Talo's arms. Talo was weakened from the battle, and couldn't make it back to the ship in time. Bao-dur and T3 had gotten the ship to work again, and he and Atton flew it over to the Trayus core. Visas and I helped Talo back into the ship, and we left the doomed planet for good as the Mass Shadow Generator crushed the planet.

Isolder stepped forward and tugged on the bottom of his jacket before speaking. "Brianna, my wife and I have a request for you. When she is old enough, would you teach our new daughter Echani?"

Brianna looked over at Tenel Ka and Jacen, who were walking over after finishing the last of their exercises. "I'd be honored. If your new daughter is going to be anything like Tenel Ka...it would be an even greater honor."

The warrior Jedi paused, her gray eyes flashing as Brianna turned fully to face her. When the silver-haired Master faced her fully, Tenel Ka bowed at the waist. "The honor is mine, Master Jedi. And that is a fact."

* * *

The next day started early for Luke. He, Revan and Mara stood next to the _Falcon_ as it readied itself for its flight to Mon Calamari and the exiled government there. "How fast can you get there?" he asked Han.

The former smuggler glanced back at his pride and joy and smirked. "A week at most, and that's only if…" he trailed off as he saw Chewie hauling two large cargo containers up the ramp. "Ah, you need some help with that, Chewie?"

The Wookieebot looked over and bared metallic fangs in a smile. I'm fine, honor brother. He rotated his arms around a bit, the motors and pistons underneath his durasteel skin whirring as he showed off a bit.

Han waved him off and turned back to Luke. "Still the same old Wookiee. Thank the Force. So, what's the shindig for, anyway?"

Luke glanced over as various Jedi filtered in. "Time for me to start acting like the Head of the Order, and to get off my butt." He turned as a loose semi-circle formed around. "How long before you can leave?"

Just then, Leia ran down the ramp and over to Luke. "Sorry I'm late," she said. She patted her brother on the arm and looked up into his eyes. "You be careful, okay? I don't trust Megatron."

Revan snickered. "Leia, none of us do." His face turned serious. "We'll have backup. And to be honest, I'm more worried about you and Han and Chewie getting Triebakk to Mon Calamari."

Leia sighed. "After Coruscant's capture, it'll take a hell of an effort to get a working government in order, to say nothing of mounting a counter-offensive." She checked her chronometer. "Damn, we'd better get going soon." She suddenly noted Revan staring at her out of the corner of his eye. "And do you want to incur Bastila's wrath?"

Revan shook his head. "That's not it, Leia. I'm just trying to figure out why you two look so similar." A grunt escaped his lips as Bastila elbowed him in the ribs. "What?"

Luke chuckled, but screwed his face into a serious expression as the Jedi gathered near. Even Prime and Bluestreak were in attendance. Before he could start speaking, alarm klaxons went off and his danger sense tingled a bit. "What are they doing here?" he said.

The main hangar door slid open and three E-wings entered, transforming in mid-flight into Skywarp, Starscream and Thundercracker. Soundwave, Scrapper and Megatron followed, slowing down and landing with a loud _thud_ on the deck plating.

Prime and Bluestreak marched over. "I gave you the access codes to the hangar bay doors for emergencies, Megatron, not for grandstanding. Explain yourself!" Prime thundered, his laser rifle materializing in his right hand.

Megatron smirked. "Temper, temper, Prime. That's not a very Jedi-like thing to do. Besides, this meeting will concern us." He leaned over and locked eyes with Luke. "Please continue, Master Skywalker."

Luke held his gaze with Megatron a full minute before breaking it and turning to a younger man at the forefront of the crowd. He stepped forward and squared his shoulders. "Kyp, over the past few years you and I have had a difference of opinion on how we should battle back against the Vong. Well, actually, you've had an opinion on fighting back while I've been sitting on my butt, doing a whole lot of nothing."

Kyp's green eyes blinked twice as realization set in on what Luke was saying. He suddenly held up his hand. "I may have been right in the fact that we had to fight back, but my methods were flawed." He looked over at Jaina, who was standing next to Zekk. "Jaina, I should've been straight about our mission to Serndipal."

Jaina looked at Kyp, then at Luke, then back at Kyp again. The young woman took a breath and steadied herself before speaking. "Maybe, maybe not. But it's past us, now. We'd better focus on the future, while we still have one."

Luke smiled at his niece before extending a gloved hand to Kyp. "Shall we end this schism and get back to the business of being Jedi?"

The younger Master nodded and clasped Luke's hand, pumping it twice. "Let's show those scar heads why it's not a good idea to invade this galaxy."

Luke broke the handshake and looked out over the Jedi there. The Myrkr Strike Force made up the majority there, with Lusa, Kyp and a smattering of others. "Later this morning, Mara, Revan, Optimus and I shall be departing for Cybertron's predicted location." He pulled out a datapad and walked over to Scrapper. "I wanted to give this to you later, but now's a good time as any. I have a little project I'd like you and the Constructicons to do for the Jedi. With the skills you have, it shouldn't take too long."

The visor over Scrapper's optics flashed as he knelt down to look at Luke. "We do have duties with the Decepticons, Skywalker. I'm not sure we'd have time for this."

Megatron waved him off. "Now, now, Scrapper. We're allies now, after all. I'm sure whatever project Luke here has for you." The Decepticon leader's mouth plates twisted in a smile, but it his optics remained cold.

Luke nodded before transmitting the data to Scrapper's brain. The engineer's hard drive quickly opened the files and examined the blueprints provided. "Interesting, Skywalker. Are these set in steel, or can I modify them?"

"Make sure you follow the basic designs for the exterior, Scrapper, but other than that, you and the other Constructicons are free to lay around as much as you like."

The engineer nodded before turning to Megatron. "Well, Hook will like that. If you'll excuse me, I'll get a shuttle from the _Nemesis _and round up the gang." And with that, he ran down to the entrance before leaping into the air and flying off.

Luke turned back to the Jedi. "Lusa, you'll be going with the Dinobots to Dathomir. Make sure to hook up with Kirani Ti there."

Soundwave suddenly pressed a button on his left shoulder, opening the panel on his chest and ejecting an onyx-colored data card. It quickly unfolded legs, a head and a sparking tail as it landed. Ravage padded over to Lusa and sat on his hind legs. "When do we leave, Master Skywalker?"

Lusa's hand almost instinctively patted Ravage on his head. "We are a team, Master. And we are a good team."

Mara spoke up. "You can go along, Ravage. Just don't get squished by Grimlock or Sludge." She smirked at Ravage, who could only flatten his external audio pickups and flash his fangs.

A wave of laughter swept the Jedi. "Enough," Luke commanded. "Lowie, you and Talo shall go to Kashyyyk. There might be a pre-Purge Jedi Master there in a region known as the Shadowlands. I want you two to check it out, at least. Also, find out why they haven't sent any troops to fight."

Revan's jaw dropped. "No Wookiee soldiers? No wonder the Vong are winning the ground battles. A couple divisions of them and we'll be all set."

Suddenly, Chewie let out a roar. The Shadowlands? You two will need help! He ran over to Lowie and Talo. I offer my Ryyk blade to this endeavor.

It took a few seconds before Han's brain caught up with what was going on. "Oh, hell no!" He quickly put himself between Chewie and the pair. "Listen, pal. I just got you back, and I'm not letting you out of my sights again. You hear me? No way." He poked Chewie's chest for emphasis, but regretted it when he bruised his finger. "Ow…"

Leia walked over and gently grabbed Han's arm. "Han, this sounds serious. You and I both know Chewie wouldn't do this for a lark."

Chewie's neck turned slightly to the princess. You're correct. In my youth, I traveled the Shadowlands. They are the most dangerous part of the planet. Honor brother, please believe that I don't want to leave your side-but I must, for Lowbacca and Talo's safety.

Han blinked and gritted his teeth. "I… suppose so, you big hairball." He turned to Lowie and Talo. "Just take care of him, okay? I don't want to lose him again."

The young Knight chuckled. Han, this is Chewie! He wields Bacca's Blade and has been reborn. Nothing can stop this legend.

Talo smiled. "I've gotta agree, Han. He'll probably bail us out more times than not."

The former smuggler sighed, but stepped back. "Just be careful, okay?"

Luke, meanwhile, looked over at his nephew and his girlfriend. "Anakin, you and Tahiri shall travel to Tatooine in search of another possible survivor. I'd recommend help, though." He looked up at Prime. "Any Autobots that would do well in a desert environment?"

Prime sifted through a list of the Autobots before quickly deciding on one. "Huffer's alternate form is that of a skiff. He's also quite strong has very advanced sensors, in case of a sandstorm."

Anakin nodded, his mind already whirring. "I think we should start with the tribe that raised you, Tahiri. The fact that you're Force sensitive and-"

Tahiri's voice virtually exploded from her mouth. "Yee-ha!" She wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck and pulled him in for a hug. "We'll do great, Anakin. Although I'll have to wear shoes again. You know I hate shoes, right? Anyway, I know Tatooine hasn't been attacked by the Vong. Ooh, do you suppose this is why? Maybe that old Jedi Master's been fending them off. Of course, who would want to conquer Tatooine anyway? There's nothing there. I wonder why people went there anyway? What do they see…"

Bastila blinked twice before looking up at Bluestreak. "She's actually worse than you are."

Luke turned around to face her. "Maybe, but she's a good person. Not even the Vong's mental rape of her could dampen her spirits."

Bastila held up her hands. "I agree, Luke." She hesitated before speaking again. "Also… I wish to go with you to Cybertron."

Luke shook his head. "We can't all go, Bastila. The next few months are critical. And what about Bluestreak? He is your padawan, after all."

The brown-haired Master glanced about before meeting Luke's piercing gaze again. "Bluestreak has been progressing quite well, almost as much as Optimus." She suddenly looked up at the silver-skinned gunner. "No offense." She then continued. "Still, you're gonna need some backup. Ben will be there, after all. And Mara? You're an awesome warrior, but with your son there…" Bastila trailed off, letting the implications sink in.

Mara sighed. "She's got a point, Luke. If it comes to a firefight, I can't shoot while holding Ben at the same time."

The Jedi Master shrugged. "Very well, Bastila." He looked back over at Kyp. "Kyp, Ganner's already a Jedi Knight. Want to try your hand at an Autobot?"

Kyp's green eyes looked up at the 10-meter tall living machine. A slow whistle escaped his lips. "This should be interesting." He pointed his thumb to his chest. "I drive."

"No, I drive. You shoot the weapons."

* * *

_Coruscant_

Tsavong Lah's eyes gazed out at the shattered cityscape of the new Vong home. Local resistance had died down a bit, but there had been virtually no bodies found. One of the moons had been shattered and spread out across the orbital plane, forming a dazzling rainbow of shattered stone and rock. His eyes drank in the reforming of the planet.

A gentle cough disturbed his reverie. "We need to talk."

Lah growled and turned to face the approaching Nom Anor. The Warmaster's left arm, having been recently replaced with a grotesque radank claw, flexed as he envisioned it wrapping around the Executor's throat and squeezing… "I assume you mean the infidel machines? The… what were they called again?"

A female voice from behind startled him. "According to my former contact among the Jedi, they're called Autobots and Decepticons. Looks like Calrissian has been busy making new war droids."

The Warmaster spun around and stalked over to the traitor Viqi Shesh, formerly the senator for Kuat. Instead of the fancy dresses she once wore and heavy makeup, she now wore a single-piece membrane over her body. It was… quite comfortable, actually. Once you got used to the idea of it being alive.

Nom Anor waved her off. "I can assure you both, those aren't New Republic designs. They seem to be able to think for themselves. And they tear through our soldiers and ships like a lightsaber through paper."

Lah leaned against the balcony and smashed his fist into the yorik coral railing. "I don't care where they come from. I want them destroyed, do you hear me? No mere abominations will stand in our path to glory!" He raised his left arm and waved the claw around madly while Viqi and Nom Anor stared at him.

"Is he usually this nuts?"

"I'm afraid so. Nothing at all like his father, I'm afraid."


	10. Chapter 10

My PC crashed. So sorry about the wait.

GrimlockX4-Thanks, and here it is.

Blazewing-Yeah, the expo scenes were... extremely weak. Although the ambiguity about the four Jedi is intentional. ;)

**Chapter Ten: The Breaking**

The _Nemesis_ lifted off of Hapes and quickly dwindled to a pinprick in the sky, lost among the dazzling blue. Starscream's optics zeroed in on the battleship until it vanished in a flash of croneau radiation. "Megatron has departed. I, Starscream, am your new leader!"

Total silence reigned for a full two minutes before Skywarp picked up a case next to his leg and walked over to Mirage. "I'll be damned. Less than a minute before a power trip. I thought I knew him better than that."

Silence reigned on the landing field for a full five minutes before Ganner spoke up. "You mean you were _expecting_ a coup attempt by Starscream?"

Skywarp looked down at the Jedi and shrugged. "Ah, yeah. Megatron goes to recharge and he's all 'Megatron is down! I, Starscream, am the new leader!'" He shook his head. "It's really embarrassing, sometimes."

Rumble snorted at that. "Says the Decepticon who likes to balance a bucket of oil above the doors with some elaborate release mechanism…" Skywarp growled and pointed his laser cannons at Rumble, but the Decepticon demolitions expert transformed his right arm into a piledriver. "Go ahead and try, 'Warp."

The onyx-colored seeker stepped back and walked off, muttering curses to the All Spark. Starscream, meanwhile, was still standing there. "It does not matter! Megatron has left, and possibly won't return. He has allied us with Autobots and these flesh creatures, weakening us. I say-urk!" Starscream's vocalizer cut out when a very angry Grimlock stomped forward, grabbed him on the shoulder and jabbed his double-barreled missile launcher right into Starscream's chest.

"Me no like you. You loud and irritating. Also, you coward. When me take control of Autobots, me do it face mask to face mask. And me show Prime that me better leader. Until then, me follow orders." He jabbed the launcher several times into Starscream's abdominal plating, denting it. "And you also follow orders. Get it?"

"Go-got it."

Grimlock released his durasteel-grip on Starscream's shoulder and shoved him back. "Good," he said, sending the missile launcher back to subspace. He then shouted. "Dinobots, transform and move to shuttle. Stomping time soon!"

Farther back, Lusa and Ravage exchanged a glance. "Let's go," she said to her partner. She turned around, but stopped suddenly as Tenel Ka appeared. "Whoa!" She trotted back a bit. "What is it?"

Tenel Ka held out her right hand. It clutched a scrap of ancient cloth. "Bring this to the Singing Mountain Clan, Lusa. Mother Rell's body may be dead, but her spirit lives on." She hesitated, her gray eyes flashing. "Something is coming. What, we do not know, but it is dangerous. And that is a fact."

Ravage growled. "If you refer to Unicron, that is an old fable for empties and first-generation Vector Sigma Cybertonians. I thought you more rational than that, Tenel Ka."

The Hapan princess' eyes hardened to the consistency of granite. "I would've thought that teaming with Lusa would've opened your optics a bit, Ravage. Or have you forgotten the Force?"

The metallic Vornskr cocked his head to the side and pondered Tenel Ka's words. "Interesting, Tenel Ka. I had not… considered that. Still, the ability to manipulate an energy field is a far cry from ancient gods battling it out."

Tenel Ka nodded and smiled faintly. "That is correct, Ravage. Still, try to keep an open mind. Or hard drive. Or…" She trailed off and abruptly stepped forward, enveloping Lusa in a bear hug. "I will miss you, friend."

Lusa blinked back tears as her gauntleted arms went up and returned the hug. "And I you, Tenel Ka. May the Force be with you." She broke the embrace and trotted off, Ravage trailing behind her. She approached Grimlock and the other Dinobots. "I'm here to help," she announced.

Grimlock broke off a conversation with Slag and looked down at the Chironian and Decepticon. "Just not get underfoot. Me not want to pause in middle of battle to wipe foot!"

Lusa chuckled at that and waved her arm, telekinetically latching onto Grimlock and shoving him to the ground. "Don't underestimate me because I'm small, you big lug!"

Grimlock scrambled to his feet while Slag readied his electron gun. Grimlock held up his hand, however. "No. Me like that. You fight back. You sure you Decepticon?"

"Positive."

The smallest Dinobot, Swoop, knelt down and looked over Lusa. "You'll be all right, kid. Just watch out for your partner, there."

The Jedi smiled. "Thanks." She then tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, how come you talk normally?"

* * *

Anakin grimaced as his father hugged him. "I'll be… all right, Dad. Really! Tatooine's one of the safest planets right now-surprisingly."

Han finally let go and blinked back tears. He reached out and gave his son an affectionate pat on the head. "Just be careful, son. You and Tahiri might've been there before, but not in the middle of an invasion." A gentle coughing at the top of the _Falcon's_ ramp caught his attention. He looked up and saw Triebakk standing there. "Okay, okay! Just let me say bye to Chewie." He turned to his oldest friend and swallowed. "You be careful. I don't care about Autobot upgrades. Kashyyyk is still dangerous."

Chewie nodded. I shall, honor brother. But you be careful as well. The halls of political power are one where not even I dare to tread. He bared his fangs in a smile at that.

Han chuckled and looked up at a violet-colored Autobot with silvery steering vanes mounted to his arms and a hood over his head. "And you keep an eye-or optic sensor-on my son and his girlfriend."

"Dad…"

Behind the youngest Solo, Huffer crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh, what about me? I've gotta go to some big ball of sand! Not a paved road on the place! I'll get sand everywhere."

Chewie put a paw to his forehead. By Primus, Huffer! Can you go one breem without whining?

Huffer clenched his fists, but his head bowed. "Maybe you're right… but a proto-form shouldn't be telling his elder off like that."

Han sighed and walked up the Falcon's ramp. A minute later, the freighter's engines flared and the disc-shaped ship lifted off the ground. Anakin turned and looked up at Huffer. "We've got an old _Sentinel_-class landing craft that the Hapan government has given us. It's large enough to carry you, but you'll have to transform into skiff mode." He shrugged. "Sorry."

Huffer's entire body seemed to go slack as Anakin walked off. "Are you slagging me??" He walked off after Anakin. "My joints will be completely locked up by the time we get there! I'll be in stasis lock before we leave orbit. Isn't there some way…"

Talo hook his head as Huffer walked off. "How lovely." He then looked up at Chewie. "It's been a while since I was in the Shadowlands, and from what I understand, you've been there. Any changes from 4,000 years ago?"

Chewie shrugged, his joints creaking a bit. It's still dangerous and lethal. Every step could be your last.

The ancient Jedi nodded and smiled. "Ah, just like old times!"

* * *

Prowl swiveled around in the _Ark's_ command chair. "We ready?"

Sunstreaker nodded from the helm. "Yeah. Ah… shouldn't we just go kick some Vong skid plate?"

Prowl shook his head. "We must make official contact with the New Republic government. If Triebakk is elected chancellor, then we're already most of the way there. However, we can't function in a vacuum forever. And we might not be in a position to return to the Consortium if we're ambushed by a fleet of Vong _Miid-Roik_-class ships on the other side of the galaxy."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Sounds good. I just hope they don't try to fit me with a restraining bolt. Cleaning off all that biological gunk would be a pain."

Prowl settled back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "Don't worry about that, Sunstreaker. Even Bumblebee is too large for those things to work on us."

The _Ark_ rose into the air and quickly left the atmosphere, passing a dozen dry-docks as they left the planet's gravity well. The mighty ship blurred for a moment before it disappeared into hyperspace. A few minutes later it reappeared near the inner terminus of the entrance to the Consortium's interior. Prowl noted over fifty half-completed battle stations, along with twenty fully functional ones at strategic positions. Hollowed-out asteroids served as hangars for wings of _Nova_-class battle cruisers and Battle Dragons.

After about an hour, the _Ark_ exited the Consortium proper and quickly turned to port, angling itself to travel to Mon Calamari. The engines flashed again, hurtling the ship back into hyperspace.

* * *

_The DSS Nemesis_  
Revan slashed at Luke, forcing him to back up several steps. "Your control has improved immensely, Luke. You-whoa!" He ducked mere moments before a cargo container passed through the space his head occupied. "Nice one!"

Luke gritted his teeth as Revan surged forward, his green lightsaber blocking Revan's lightning-fast blows. "Thanks. So, what do you think we'll find at Cybertron?"

"Not sure, actually. The planet's intact, according to Optimus. And I trust his vision. Whether or not there are any inhabitants alive… is another story."

Luke nodded as he parried a series of thrusts from the elder Jedi Master. He then stepped forward-only to halt when a second lightsaber sprang to life mere centimeters from his throat. "Impressive," he said, deactivating his blade and holding his hands up.

Revan stood up straight and deactivated both blades before telekinetically clipping them to his belt. "Thanks," he said between pants. "That was the first time I had to go to both blades. Your rate of improvement is incredible, Luke." He paused and caught his breath. "Why… do I feel… out of breath? I'm a solid hologram!"

Luke shrugged as the two walked back to where Bastila, Mara and Ben sat. The quintet currently occupied Lusa's quarters on the _Nemesis_. Although a storage closet to the Decepticons, it was more than large enough for the five. "Not sure, Revan. Psychosomatic, maybe?"

Revan shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Neither Bastila or I are flesh and blood. We're holograms contained in a magnetic field." Crestfallen, he sat down on the bed. His mood brightened when Mara walked over with Ben. "Hey, kid."

Mara gently handed Ben over to him. "He was watching his Uncle play with Daddy. He was so fascinated!" She sat next to him. "So, any ideas on the baby front?"

Bastila looked over from the computer terminal. "It's simple. We need organic bodies. The problem is we don't know how to get any of our DNA for clones. Plus there's the matter of the Force, not to mention if-"

Mara held up her hand. "Okay, we get it." She mulled over the problem for a bit. "Actually, I don't think you need DNA from your original bodies." She looked over at Luke. "Remember Callista and Cray?"

Luke slapped his forehead. "Of course!" At Revan and Bastila's inquisitive looks, the Jedi Master explained. "Ah, to dispense with the unnecessary details, the ghost of a Jedi named Callista was transferred into the body of Cray Mingla. Cray's body began changing over the course of the next year, eventually molding itself into Callista's old form."

Revan mulled that over for a bit. "That might mean that all we'd need is a clone body. The Force itself would mold the bodies into copies of our old bodies." A smile crossed his lips. "It's certainly possible. Yes…" His mood began brightening as Ben squirmed a bit in his arms. "Hey, kid. You could be having a new playmate, soon!"

Bastila shook her head. "Well, we should wait until after the counteroffensive, in case something goes wrong…" He voice trailed off and she quickly turned back to the computer terminal, her hands flying over the keyboard.

Revan gently handed Ben back to Mara and walked over to his wife. He placed a hand on her shoulder and let the Force flow. "We'll get organic bodies, Bastila. And then we'll have those kids we always wanted. A boy and a girl." His voice grew a bit husky as he spoke, until he finally swallowed and removed his hand. "I'd better check on Optimus, down in the hangar bay." He turned and walked over to one of the hover platforms. "I love you," he said.

Bastila rolled her eyes as he sped off. "I love you too." She stood up and walked over to Mara. "It would be nice to get organic bodies. I miss being able to stretch and have it mean something!"

* * *

_Training room alpha_  
Prime swung a length of metal pipe in front of him, going through the first series of exercises Revan had shown him. Lightsabers had intrigued him at first. In the hands of a Jedi, they seemed a most powerful weapon…

_"You're progressing nicely, Prime. Now, I feel confident to show you the plans for a lightsaber."_

_Prime's hand retracted and the inner socket flashed. The next second, a pommel extended and a bright-orange energy axe flared to life. "Actually, Master Revan, I have no need to build a lightsaber. I'm well-equipped with a melee weapon already."_

_Revan's head bowed so his padawan could not see him chuckling. "That's not the point of a lightsaber, although nice to see you equipped so." He straightened out and his face took on a serious expression. "A lightsaber is the symbol of a Jedi. It also allows us to channel the Force better, almost providing a conduit for the energy. It also has several uses beyond that of a weapon." He pulled out a datapad and turned it on, holding it up so Prime's optics could scan it. "Here is the basic design for it." He paused. "Ah, how good are you at dueling, anyway?"_

And so here he was, practicing the initial moves Revan had shown him. There were several combat forms in Revan's time, but each was also a matter of philosophy as well as swordplay. Luke's Order had one philosophy-hit it until it stops moving.

Prime stopped his exercises a full second before the aft door slid open. "Hello, Thundercracker. What brings you here?"

The seeker paced around the outer edge of the room. "How'd you know it was me? The Force?" He let out a chuckle. "You sure geeks like you and Bluestreak are worthy of using it?"

Prime's optics focused on him. "'Geeks'? Are Masters Skywalker and Revan 'geeks'?"

Thundercracker stopped pacing and made a beeline straight for the Autobot Leader. "Luke showed me what a great pilot he was at Coruscant and Talfaglio. Revan's pretty good, too. But you? You're a truck, stuck on the ground." His jet boots fired and he began hovering a few meters off the ground.

The servos in Prime's hands whined as he gripped the length of steel. "And I was thinking better of you, Thundercracker. Why such contempt for non-flyers?" He thought about that for a bit. "Is it outer hate… or self-loathing?" His face mask moved a bit. "Yes, that's-"

Thundercracker snarled and raised his right arm, firing off several laser bolts. Prime's hands suddenly moved without thought, moving the length of steel right into their paths and deflecting them away. "I don't want to fight you, Thundercracker," he said, reaching out with the Force and telekinetically shoving the seeker to the deck plating. "But I will if I have to."

Thundercracker slowly got to his feet, his servos whining. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He brushed off his armor in an exaggerated fashion.

Just then, Revan flew his hover platform into the training room. "Nice use of precognition, Optimus. So, Thundercracker. Impressed by Optimus' command of the Force?"

The seeker crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked up, away from Revan's piercing gaze. "Maybe." After a minute, he dropped his arms to the side. "Yeah. Is it just Autobots who can do that kind of stuff?"

Revan thought back to Luke telling him about piloting Thundercracker, about how he flew better than even with Artoo. He also mused on his warning about Eryl's freighter ambush. Revan wasn't sure if he had used internal sensors or not, but still… "Would you like to find out?"

"Huh?"

Prime glanced back at Revan. "Master, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking. Are you?"

Revan reached out and probed Thundercracker's spark. He was surprised, but not as much as he thought, to discover almost no taint of the Dark Side. "Do you like fighting? Are you a warrior? Why did you join the Decepticons?" he said, sending the platform forward and up until he could look Thundercracker in the optic sensor.

Thundercracker shifted under the stare. "It was so long ago, both in your frame of reference and mine. I don't fight for the Pit of it. Megatron came to me one day with promises of glory, of being superior to all." He threw up his arms and his vocalizer sent out a wave of feedback. "I just needed direction, and I got it! I got it into war, and killing, and rivers of energon, flowing through the streets of Iacon, Kaion, Polyhex and a dozen other city-states!" He fell to his knees as his past deeds caught up with him. "So many deactivated. So many…"

Revan looked back at Prime. "Are all Decepticons like this? Is this why you have always hesitated to use lethal force?" A smile crossed his lips. "Indeed you are powerful, if you could sense their inner souls." He turned back to Thundercracker. "Do you wish for redemption?"

Thundercracker looked up. "What do you know of redemption, Revan?"

"I could tell you a thing or two about making up for past deeds. Still, the question remains. Do you wish to atone?"

Thundercracker got back to his feet and walked past Revan to Prime. "Yes, I do. I'm sick of all the fighting and killing. My spark is not cold, not yet." he stopped short of the Autobot Leader and extended his hand. "I'm still a Decepticon, but I do not wish to fight Autobots any longer."

Prime looked the seeker over before dropping the steel to the deck and clasping the outreached hand. "Nor do I wish to fight you, Thundercracker. I welcome you to be my ally."

Revan let out a sigh. "Glad to see that settled. Now, then. Thundercracker, may I perform an experiment on you?"

The seeker turned and shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Revan reached into his data banks and spark, probing the same areas that triggered a reaction in Prime. It was easier than before, but still odd. He quickly reached it…

And was thrown back against the platform's guardrail. The platform wobbled in the air before he grabbed onto the control stick and steadied it. "Thundercracker, Luke was right. You are Force-sensitive."

Thundercracker's mouth opened in shock. "What-I-how?" He turned back to Prime. "How?"

The Autobot Leader patted him on the shoulder with his powerful hand. "I'm not sure of it myself. However, you have a gift. A gift that can't be wasted. With the Vong advancing across the galaxy, and the possibility that we're the last of our kind, you'll need to train."

Anything Thundercracker might've said was interrupted by Soundwave's voice over the intercom. "Attention. We will be arriving at the Bastion System in five minutes. All hands report to your stations."

Revan's jaw worked. "What stations? There's only three Decepticons onboard!" He steered his platform over to Thundercracker. "I can't decide for you, Thundercracker. If you don't want to train to be a Jedi, then there's nothing I can do to stop you. However, you could do a lot of good in the galaxy."

He mulled Revan's words over. "I'll think about it. Now let's get to the bridge… what's wrong?"

Revan smiled, although there was no warmth behind it. "I sense pain, suffering… death. The Vong are at Bastion. I pray we're not too late."

A telepathic message from Luke filtered through. Don't count Gilad out yet, Revan. He trained under Thrawn and gave us merry hell before the treaty.

Revan nodded while following Prime and Thundercracker to one of the turbolift alcoves. I look forward to meeting him, then.

* * *

Megatron sat in his command chair as the turbolift doors slid open, allowing Thundercracker, Prime and Revan to exit. Soundwave sat at the main sensor station while Sideswipe occupied the main tactical station. Thundercracker's feet left the deck and he glided over to the helm, landing in the chair and allowing him to take over piloting duties.

Revan's hover platform flew over to Sideswipe's station and landed on top of a special interface panel, allowing it to access the sensor data. Every station on the bridge of both the Nemesis and the Ark had been retro-fitted with these 'docking ports' for organic beings. "How long before we exit hyperspace?" he asked. As if on cue, the reddish smear of hyperspace snapped into a million streaks of light, each one shortening to a pinprick of light.

The main viewscreen immediately changed to a tactical overlay of the Bastion System. A large cluster of reddish dots, representing Vong bio-ship, were clustered near the fourth planet of the system, with several dozen dots scattered through the system. That main clump was surrounded by a large number of violet dots, representing Imperial ships.

"Where's the yammosk coordinator?" Revan asked. Soundwave pressed a button and a small portion of the screen expanded, showing a lump of yorik coral. "That's our first target. With that gone and both Bastila and Optimus' battle meditation, their force will fall apart completely." He looked over at the communicator. "Can you put us in contact with the Imperial commander?"

Soundwave glanced over at Megatron, who nodded his consent, before contacting the Imperial Navy. A small window opened on the main viewscreen, showing a stern-faced woman with a captain's rank and a slight trickle of blood on her scalp. "This is Captain Vana Dorja of the ISS _Chimaera_. We're rather busy…" Her voice trailed off as she got a good look at the Nemesis' bridge. "What the hell?"

Revan blinked twice, then looked around and noticed that a bridge with six giant robots and one relatively tiny human would look a bit odd. I guess I've really gotten used to them. "I am Jedi Master Revan. These are…" he turned back and motioned to Megatron and Prime. "Well, they're giant living robots, and we're here to help. We've identified their yammosk coordinator. It is imperative that Gilad takes it out."

Vana grimaced. "Actually, the Grand Admiral was on an inspection tour of the _Soul Reaper_ when the Vong attacked. The bridge was hit and he's in a bacta tank right now. I'm in command of the fleet."

Revan swallowed. "All right, then. Will you take my advice?"

Vana thought for a moment, but her image abruptly shook and several klaxons went off in the background. "Well, things can't get much worse. Yaga Minor has been under siege for twelve hours, and several of our perimeter outposts have fallen." She glanced down and her right arm bounced up and down several times. "I'm sending you our tactical data now. I'm also sending a squad of star destroyers to take out that yammosk."

"Make sure an interdictor goes along. They can immobilize the Vong ships and strip them of their shields quite easily. Provided they have adequate cover, of course."

The captain smiled wolfishly. "I think they should be. Vana out." Her image disappeared, to be replaced by more of the tactical overlay. Revan noted a half-dozen star destroyers surrounding an interdictor cruiser moving to the yammosk.

He looked over his shoulder at Megatron. "I'd recommend sending Thundercracker out with Luke. I can pilot the _Nemesis_ well enough."

Megatron nodded. "I agree. He can keep coralskippers off our back while we slag the capital ships." he focused his optics on the seeker. "Go."

Thundercracker nodded before jumping out of his chair and gliding over to the turbolift. Before the doors closed, Revan looked over. "May the Force be with you."

Thundercracker groaned and punched the wall. "Like I need that…"

* * *

The hangar bay doors opened and Thundercracker ran out, finding Luke in his flight gear. He quickly transformed into his E-wing alternate mode, allowing Luke to board him. "I'm Force-sensitive," he said.

Luke smiled as he fastened on his helmet and prepared himself. "I knew it. I could feel it when we fly, Thundercracker."

Several vents along the wall sucked out all the air and the hangar bay doors opened. "Well… what do I do? I'm not trained or anything like Prime or Bluestreak." The seeker fired his engines, sending him out-and straight into a cloud of coralskippers.

Luke zeroed in on the lead one and fired, sending a stream of plasma bolts from the three laser cannons. "Don't do anything. You were doing fine before you learned of your Force-sensitivity." He targeted another teardrop-shaped rock and fired, scoring its hull, killing the dovin basil and piercing the cockpit.

The seeker mulled over Luke's words before suddenly sending himself into a twisting dive, avoiding several shots of molten rock. "I'll try-wait, no. I can't try. I can only do, right?" His internal speakers vibrated with his sigh. "And I thought that sounded so dorky when you told Prime that."

* * *

The ISS _Avenger III_ shuddered as several _Chuun M'arh_-class frigates moved in, their forward magma launchers literally belching molten rock. The 440 meter-long ships began moving off, but slowed as the interdictor directed it's gravity waves at it. The dovin basils automatically directed all power to propulsion-letting their shields drop. Normally the controllers in the bridge would override that, but for some reason, it was overlooked-with fatal results.

Their rocky hulls were spilt open by the turbolaser fire from the _Avenger III_ and her sister ships, spilling literal guts as they splintered and cracked. The coralskipper support squadrons broke formation and scattered, providing easy prey for the TIE defenders. The tri-winged starfighters shot through space, picking off the 'skips and doing strafing runs on the _Chun M'arh_ frigates.

On the bridge of the _Avenger III_, Commodore Tschel gripped the armrests of his command chair as he received updates. "Yes, there it is. I want all batteries directed at one point to overwhelm the dovin basils. Make sure the _Entrapment_ has its gravity well projectors on full. Oh, you already told them that? Excellent." He clapped his hands. "Okay, people. Make it count."

The main batteries lining the command tower opened up, spewing out mighty plasma bolts that drilled through the hull, killing the yammosk with the first volley. The gunnery crews aboard the star destroyer didn't know that, however. So they kept on firing until the Vong ship holding the large brain crumbled into chunks.

Tschel checked the accuracy ratings of the gunnery crews. "Excellent shooting. Make a note that all gunnery crews get an extra day of leave when this mess is all over."

* * *

Bastila let out a slight breath as she maintained her concentration. This battle meditation was much easier than previous ones, thanks to Prime's automatic slip into his own unique brand of it. The Vong forces were losing control even before the Yammosk was killed. Now the Bastion group was in total disarray.

Mara sat with Ben in front of her. "So… anything I can do to help?"

Bastila smiled in spite of herself. "You and Ben are helping me to center myself and keep the meditation going, Mara. And knowing that your son is safe is a load off my mind."

The redhead nodded, her green eyes sliding to the deck. "Yeah, I know that. Still, it'd be nice to be out there killing scar heads.

Bastila twitched slightly. "I know how you feel. Having to sit back while my friends take the risks can be a bit frustrating." The ship shuddered slightly. "I hope the shields can hold."

Ben squirmed a bit, but Mara sent soothing thoughts to him while also searching out her soul mate. "Luke's out there. He's the best."

Bastila nodded, then her eyes opened. "They're in full retreat." She stood up, her legs unexpectedly popping a bit. "Ow!" She paused for a moment. "Why did that hurt?"

Mara shrugged as she got to her feet in one graceful movement. "No idea. Maybe Wheeljack put pain receptors into your matrix for caution?"

The Jedi Master's mind began coalescing a thought. "Maybe… I'll have to have a talk with him. Something's not right here."

* * *

Vana swallowed as the blue E-wing with red trim landed in the _Chimaera's_ hangar bay And parked itself in one of the landing berths. She could just make out a humanoid in the cockpit. This person shot down close to a hundred coralskippers during the fight and didn't even get a scratch.

The cockpit slid open and a ladder rolled out, allowing the pilot to climb out. She noted the orange flight suit, battered helmet with old markings on it-and the lightsaber dangling from his belt. "No way," she murmured.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he removed his helmet and Luke Skywalker strode over, hand extended. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."

Vana's heart skipped a beat as she grasped his hand. "I-I'm Captain Vana Dorja." He's cuter than in the holovids!

His head tilted to the side. "Are you all right? Your face is a bit crimson."

Vana shook her head. "Ah… Interesting styling to your E-wing. But don't you usually pilot an X-wing?"

The Jedi Master glanced back as several maintenance techs rushed over to it. "It's an-don't go over there!" he yelled, obviously using the Force, as the techs stopped in mid-run and backed off. "Thundercracker?"

Vana gasped as the E-wing's front section split apart and extended forward while the wings rotated and folded up against the body. It 'stood up' on flattening feet while the engine's armor split open, expanding into arms. Finally, a head popped out of the end. It took a bit to realize that the whole process took only about a second or so.

Several soldiers ran up to the robot, blaster rifles drawn. Vana swallowed as she saw the robot-Thundercracker-raise his arms and aim those laser cannons now mounted to his arms. "Stand down, now! He shredded yorik coral with those lasers of his and took Force knows how many magma shots without so much as a mar to his shine. What are you going to do to him?" That seemed to mollify the soldiers, as they holstered their rifles.

Thundercracker walked over even as other fighters landed. "Skittish, aren't they?" He looked down at an awestruck Vana Dorja and his optics almost rolled. "Why did your core body temperature increase? Man, what a loser."

Vana blinked several times. "Did you just-"

Luke cut her off. "Yes, he did." He looked up. "Thundercracker, Jedi generally don't call other beings 'losers', unless it's warranted." He looked back at Vana. "Sorry about that." His expression grew serious. "How's Gilad? I heard he was injured, but nothing more."

The captain thought for a moment, her right index finger subconsciously twirling a lock of her blond hair about. "He's still in the bacta tank on the _Reaper_, but he's conscious. He would like to meet both you and Revan. Actually he seemed most excited about meeting this Revan." She motioned to a shuttle being prepped on the side. "Shall we?"

Luke nodded. "I'll fly escort for you and contact Revan, Megatron and Optimus on the _Nemesis_. I'm sure all three will be interested to speak to Gilad and plan the attack on their forces near Yaga Minor." He walked over even as Thundercracker leaned back and transformed into an E-wing again. "Coming?"

Vana forced a smile onto her angular features. "Of course." _Damn it, I could've spent a full hour with him!_ "She walked over to the shuttle and boarded it, entering the cockpit and sitting next to the already ready pilot. Within a few seconds, the gray-hulled shuttle sealed up and lifted off the deck before shooting out of the bay to the super star destroyer still in orbit.

* * *

Luke walked up to the glassine tank holding Grand Admiral Pellaeon and placed a hand on it. "He'll live," he said.

The supreme commander of the Imperial Navy blinked and his head swished around. At Luke's request, the bacta tank holding him had been moved to the hangar deck of the ISS _Soul Reaper_, along with a portable holo-projector. There was a microphone inserted into his breathing tube and headphones strapped to his ears. "Thank you, Master Skywalker," he said, his voice being transmitted by externally-mounted speakers. His eyes focused on the blurry objects standing on the _Soul Reaper's_ hangar deck where his tank had been moved to. "And… what are you?"

Prime took a step forward and looked down at the bacta tank, amazed at the technology. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are sentient machines from a planet known as Cybertron." He motioned to Megatron. "This is my… colleague, Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons."

Megatron looked down and resisted the urge to step on the bacta tank and see if it would explode. "I am Megatron, Grand Admiral Pellaeon. Those pathetic Vong have been driven from your skies and now are regrouping near the Yaga Minor System and the conquered perimeter outposts. I say we pursue and crush them!" He raised his hand and clenched it so tightly that his fingertips scraped across the palm, sending out a screech.

Pellaeon marveled at the machines for a moment. Vana's briefing had prepared him somewhat, but being in their presence was still unnerving, even for him. "I agree, Megatron. The fleet's already preparing to jump to hyperspace, and the Yaga Minor Fleet Group has been informed." His eyes then focused on the blur next to Luke. "And unless Luke was lying… you're Revan?"

Revan glanced at Luke. "You've heard of me?" he asked, surprise evident on his voice.

Pellaeon could only chuckle. "My old mentor, Thrawn, told me once that he had based a lot of his tactics off your old stratagems. I'm honored." His head bobbed up and down. "But how the hell did you come to be here, in this time?"

The Jedi Master shrugged. "It's… a long story, one we don't have time for, I'm afraid." he turned around and walked over to the holo-projector, turning it on and projecting an image of the Yaga Minor System. "B'Shith Vorrik's forces have regrouped about 100,000 kilometers from the planet, still within the system. Looks like they're moving to the outer gas giant. Plenty of places for an interdictor ambush."

Pellaeon's head bobbed up and down. "I agree. B'Sith's forces seem particularly vulnerable to confusion and unconventional tactics. Looks like Tsavong Lah didn't send his best soldiers here." A thought crossed his mind. "How do you know so much about our modern technology, anyway?"

Revan scratched the back of his head. "Three things, actually. I was aware of the ebb and flow of galactic events when I was a Force Ghost trapped in a holocron…" He sensed Pellaeon and Vana's confusion at that and hastily moved on. "Also, Luke filled me in on more immediate events. Finally, my wife Bastila and I have been doing some serious cramming on just about everything." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I never was the most patient student."

Megatron let out a small growl. "This is all fascinating, but can we please get back to the coming battle?" He stepped aside and motioned to the holo-projector. "Every moment we stand here is another moment the scar heads have to regroup, and Bastila's battle meditation can only go so far."

Revan looked up at Megatron, his scarlet eyes shining coldly. "Her battle meditation can be felt on a galactic scale when she's able to focus. Although you are correct. We should get going." He looked back at the tank holding Pellaeon. "How long before you're out, sir?"

"According to the doctors, about two hours. Although I'll be quite weak for a while." His eyes narrowed. "Although they'll have to use a Leth universal energy cage to hold me back now." His head moved slightly, and he seemed to lock eyes with Vana. "Captain Dorja, you are in command of the _Chimaera_ now. We leave in two and a half hours."

Vana saluted him. "Yes, sir!" She nodded to Luke. "May the Force be with you," she said before dashing back to her shuttle.

Revan followed her until she disappeared up the entry ramp. "She had a crush on you," he said to Luke.

The Jedi Master shrugged. "Just don't tell Mara, okay? The fact that I was a childhood crush only makes me feel old," he said with a wink.

Prime's head tilted somewhat. "You're only 47 standard years old, Master Skywalker. That's not old."

Revan looked up. "You're right, Optimus." he paused for a second. "Ah, how old are you, anyway?

"Counting the time I was in stasis lock, about 15 million years old."

Revan and Luke's mouth dropped open as, perhaps for the first time, they realized how utterly _alien_ the Cybertronians were. "15 million years…" Revan parroted. He tugged on his jacket. "Well… the Force will be with us." He hopped onto a hover platform and began making his way to the shuttle he, Prime and Megatron took from the _Nemesis_.

Prime bowed to Pellaeon. "We shall keep in touch," he said before turning and following Revan. Megatron simply sneered before jumping up and flying over, landing at the shuttle's main ramp ahead of Revan.

Luke saluted Pellaeon before walking up to Thundercracker, who had stood off to the side during the meeting. "Ready?"

The seeker nodded and transformed into his E-wing mode. "Let's cook some coralskippers," he said.

Luke pulled on his helmet. "No, I'll be cooking the coralskippers. You'll be flying… yourself." The cockpit sealed up and Thundercracker's thrusters fired, sending the starfighter out of the hangar and towards the Nemesis, hanging off the port dorsal of the _Soul Reaper_.

Pellaeon noted several medical technicians approaching. "Get me to sick bay and out of this as soon as possible. B'Shith Vorrik and his force have earned my ire. Now they shall suffer my wrath."

* * *

_Yaga Minor System  
_"Why haven't those repairs been completed? We've arrived at the redoubt over an hour ago, and the dovin basils still haven't been regenerated?" Vorrik's clawed hand lashed out, striking the subaltern in front of him and sending him sprawling onto the yorik coral floor they stood on. "Pellaeon's forces could show at any time!" He walked to the front of the bridge and the sensor globe mounted just below the translucent coral window. Tiny insects buzzed about, representing ships, fighters, planets and systems. Several dozen violet-colored flies were buzzing around near the back of the globe, representing the Yuuzhan Vong force-or what was left of it. Red dots representing the imperial forces were rapidly closing in at the far side.

He leaned over to examine the situation more closely, but then his flagship rocked to port. "Report!" he yelled.

The subaltern he backhanded before spoke. "Multiple gravity waves emanating from the approaching imperial fleet, canceling out our dovin basil's own ability to maneuver. We can either have shields and burn up in the gas giant's atmosphere, or drop them and be killed by their turbolasers."

Vorrik's lipless mouth closed in on itself as he looked over to the villip choir and saw villip after villip close up, each one indicating a destroyed ship. "Drop the singularity shields and charge into their throat! Glory in our deaths!"

* * *

The _Chimaera's_ heavy turbolasers fired, battering at the _I'Friil Ma-Nat_-class corvette's singularity. Suddenly, the dovin basil rippled and dropped the shield, putting all power into the drive. The multi-sided pyramid surged forward-only to be cut to ribbons by the star destroyer's weaponry.

Vana's mouth dropped in shock at the utter stupidity of the tactic. "We're out of range of their weapons and they just…" She opened up a channel to the _Soul Reaper_. "Send a priority-one message to Grand Admiral Pellaeon. The Vong are going for suicide tactics. And I do mean **suicide**!"

On the bridge of the _Super_-class star destroyer ISS _Soul Reaper_, Grand Admiral Pellaeon leaned heavily on his cane as reports flooded in. "Yes, I see! Keep your distance, though. I don't want any surprises." He turned to a holo-projector as it flared to life, showing the image of a man 20 years Pellaeon's junior. "How goes the retaking of our perimeter outposts, Klet?"

Rear Admiral Klet Dorja, Vana's father and Pellaeon's comrade since Thrawn, smiled. "We've cleaned them out of all but the last, Gilad. They're a bit stubborn, but we're making good progress." A look of concern crossed his weathered face. "How's Vana doing?"

Pellaeon looked back at the status boards in front of her. "She's a damned fine captain, Klet. The _Chimaera_ is in good hands." He looked over the status boards before turning back to the hologram of his old friend. "How's Commander Devis handling himself?"

Dorja smirked. "Your son's equipped himself well. His defender squadron took out one of the Vong's _Miid Roik_ battleships. He sends his regards-to Vana." The last two words held a bit of an edge to them.

Pellaeon turned back and barked out. "Keep An eye out on any stray coralskippers. I don't want the bridge rammed in some display of suicidal bravado. Contact the _Nemesis_ and find out if they'll need any repairs after the battle." He leaned forward, letting his weight settle on the cane. "Take them out."

The _Soul Reaper's_ forward turbolaser batteries fired, sending out sheets of blood-red plasma. Any Vong magma shots were actually vaporized in the volley before coming anywhere close to the massive ship. The core of Vorrik's fleet scattered, any pretense of unity gone as they fled in all directions. Two _Miid-Roik_ heavy cruisers even collided, their hulls splintering.

The _Nemesis_ pressed the attack from the starboard flank, missiles and plasma bolts flying from batteries lining the armored hull. Several Vong _Yorik-Trema_ transports rushed the violet-hulled battleship, magma cannons firing in a futile attempt to stave off oblivion. Several chunks of molten rock struck the shields, bouncing off and doing little more than slight thermal damage.

On the bridge, Megatron leaned forward, his face being lost in shadow. "Such futility. Reward them with a quick death. Fire!"

The forward dorsal cannons, the most powerful ones on the _Nemesis_, fired, sending forth huge gouts of plasma and destruction. A whole wing of coralskippers plunged into the volley, the teardrop-shaped fighters spitting tiny melted rocks as they flew full speed at the Decepticon flagship. The _Nemesis'_ automated flank guns picked off the coralskippers in waves-but one got through.

On the bridge, Revan watched as the lone Coralskipper flew right at the bridge. "Such a waste," he muttered.

Next to him, Sideswipe nodded as he kept track of the various weapon systems. "Tell me about it. I kinda admire their dedication-but not their willingness to commit genocide." The ship shuddered slightly as the Coralskipper impacted the shields and disintegrated into vapor. "Idiot," he muttered.

Soundwave looked over from sensors. "Vong have broken off and all units are fleeing the mass shadow of the gas giant. No organization to their retreat."

Megatron nodded, then looked down. "Revan, increase speed to intercept." He then pressed a button on the armrest. "Wheeljack, we need more power to the engines." A smirk crossed his lips. "Finding your way around the engine room well enough?"

Deep in the bowels of the ship, Wheeljack ran from one console to another. His left hand had retracted and a scanner/multi-tool had replaced it. "I'm fine, chrome dome. Scrapper took me on a tour of this place before we left. Besides, it's not like this beast's heart is that much different from the _Ark's_ engines." He pressed several buttons and pulled down on a lever. "I've shunted power from the sensors and aft weapons to the engines," he said, the panels on the side of his head flashing.

From one of the outer bridge stations, Prime looked over. "Megatron, although I know we can't hold back against the Vong, they are retreating." He stood up straight and walked over. "Perhaps, if we show them some mercy-"

The Decepticon Leader cut him off. "And be stabbed in the back later on? Prime how did you defeat me and push us back on Cybertron?" He turned back to the main viewscreen. "Sideswipe, target and destroy."

The Autobot warrior paused, and his arms dropped to the side. "Prime?"

A tense silence settled onto the bridge before Prime's mouth plate moved slightly, his vocalizer activating slightly. "Do it," he said. His optics turned cold as he regarded Megatron. "I acquiesce for the sake of unity, Megatron, and the fact that, however much I don't like it, you are correct."

Sideswipe's arm servos raised the limbs back up to the station's control panel and he targeted the fleeing Vong ships. Several hatches popped open and missiles screamed from the boxlike launchers, shooting across the void and destroying several trailing _Yorik Trema_ transports. The hunks of rock slowed, letting themselves be destroyed so the remnants of Vorrik's once proud fleet escaped into hyperspace.

Megatron glanced over at Prime. "Don't question my authority on the bridge again, Prime. We should present a united front, after all."

Revan turned around. "He is the Autobot Leader, Megatron. He has a right to voice his opinion."

The Decepticon Leader eyed the human standing on the tactical station and growled. "Chain of command, Revan. I thought you'd understand that."

The Jedi Master tilted his head down slightly in acknowledgement. "True, but if your two factions are to reach a permanent accord, there must be some give and take."

Anything Megatron might've said was interrupted by Soundwave. "Message from Grand Admiral Pellaeon requesting status."

Hound bent over and checked several screens. "Except for some damage to the shields, we're all right. Tell him we'll need some fuel, though. And supplies for the organic beings." The scout settled back into his chair. "Can't keep our trip to Cybertron waiting, can we," he muttered.

Everyone glanced at the green-plated Autobot before Prime spoke up again. "Relay the message to Gilad, Soundwave, and inform him we'll rendezvous back as Bastion." He eyed Megatron. "Unless you have any objections."

Megatron's right optic narrowed slightly. "I have none. Inform Luke and Thundercracker of the situation Soundwave. Set course for Bastion, Revan."

The Jedi Master nodded and steered the _Nemesis_ away from the gas giant. The aft hangar doors opened, allowing a lone E-wing to land. And within moments, the engines flared and the ship hurtled itself into hyperspace with a flash of croneau radiation.

* * *

_Bastion, capital city. In front of the Council Hall  
_Moff Disra glared at Pellaeon, his bushy eyebrows almost touching his lower eyelids. "Why are we meeting out here?" His hand waved at the damaged landscape. Out in the distance, firefighter droids could still be seen hovering around several damaged skyscrapers, their partially-melted tops a testament to the disaster that was so narrowly avoided. Closer, several squadrons of soldiers and personnel carriers guarded the impromptu conference. There was even an old-style juggernaut assault vehicle approaching, although it looked quite… oddly painted.

Pellaeon tugged down on the front of his white uniform. His right hand went to his waist and, to the terror of several Moffs, pulled out a chrome-plated DL-44 blaster pistol. "oh, calm down," he sighed, his eyes rolling. "I don't want your jobs, thank you. Being a Moff can prematurely age you." His left hand unclipped a canteen from his belt and, with a practiced ease, he popped off the top and took a swig of water. "First off, to remind you what we almost lost through complacency." His voice hardened. "For some intensely insane reason, we thought ourselves immune from the Vong invasion. We thought we were too strong. We were wrong."

One of the younger Moffs spoke up. "We know, Admiral. We're aware of that now." She stepped forward and spread her arms out. "The Vong have been repulsed, however. Now is the time to rebuild and rearm."

The Old Man of the Empire smiled wolfishly at her. "My thoughts exactly, Sarji." He turned and looked at each of the other government leaders in turn. "I'll be taking out the majority of the fleet for an offensive against the Vong. Klet will be staying behind with a task force for defense, though."

Disra let out an almost braying laugh. "You can't be serious! We'll be defenseless!" he waved his hands in front of his body. "No, I won't allow it!"

The female Moff from before looked over. "Actually, there's not a thing you can do. Gilad does control the fleet and those men and women would follow him to hell." She planted her hands on her hips. "Besides, how many of us here are actually going to oppose him?"

The eleven other Moffs glanced about before all of them made their way over to the female Moff's side. Disra's yellowed teeth ground together, but he held his tongue.

Pellaeon nodded. "Excellent. Now, then. It's time to introduce you to one of the leaders of our newest allies." He held up the pistol and waved it about.

The female Moff blinked. "BlasTech are our new allies?" Her head suddenly whipped around as that approaching juggernaut pulled up. Her mouth dropped almost to the duracrete as she noted the red-painted forward command cabin, the blue midsection and the gray-plated aft sections. She then noticed an odd red symbol, almost like a face… "What the hell is that?"

The side door opened and three humans stepped out, two men and a woman. Their simple, homespun cloaks identified them as Jedi. When the lead Jedi's hood fell back, Disra's yellow teeth ground together. "Oh, great. Why did the Jedi have to get involved, here?"

Pellaeon cleared his throat, getting the attention of the Moffs back. "Actually, it wasn't only the Jedi." He tossed the pistol into the air.

The DL-44 broke apart, shifting shape and expanding. The female Moff placidly noted that the soldiers guarding them had little or no reaction to the thing appearing before them. _They must be from the_ Chimaera_. Some of his most trusted people. So, this is a coup._

One of the Jedi focused on her. "This isn't a coup," she said.

The newly-transformed droid landed with a thud on the ground, standing 15 meters tall and brandishing a large cannon of some sort on its arm. He looked down and his face-it contorted, like an organic being! "So, this is the Moff Council, Pellaeon?" He straightened up and planted his hands on his hip joints. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

The half-scale juggernaut suddenly broke along previously invisible seams. The rear two-thirds flickered before simply vanishing, while the forward third ratcheted up. The aft part spilt and extended, forming legs. The sides folded out and became arms, with the side laser cannons ending up near the shoulders. A head popped out of the top and another huge droid stood there. This one seemed a lot less belligerent, though. "Stand down, Megatron. They're our allies." He then bowed slightly to the astonished group of sentient beings. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Megatron smirked at the transformed machine-droid-being. "No need for concern, Optimus Prime. Just getting to know them better." His optics locked onto Disra. "A bit long in the fang, eh?"

Disra closed his eyes and fought to keep his heart from bursting from his chest. "What-what-" his eyes shot open. "What _are_ these things, some sort of war droids?"

A low rumbling emanated from Megatron. "Foolish flesh creature. Even though I'm not too fond of Prime, he is as sentient and as alive as I am. We are no mere 'droids'." He thumped his chest for emphasis.

Luke walked over to the Moffs. "It's true, Disra. I still find it hard to believe, but Optimus and Megatron can be felt through the Force. And they're not alone." A small smile crossed his lips. "Two Autobots and a Decepticon have already been found to be Force Sensitive."

Disra snorted. "A Force-wielding machine? Preposterous!"

The other man, an archaically-dressed human, chuckled. "Trust me, Moff Disra. The idea takes a little getting used to, but Optimus is already getting close to constructing his own lightsaber." A proud smile crossed his lips as he gazed up at the powerfully-built Autobot.

Megatron suddenly scowled as his neural net processed what he heard. "A Force sensitive Decepticon? And you didn't inform me?" His hands clenched in anger as he bore holes into Luke.

Luke returned the glare with a calm look. "It's up to him whether or not to divulge that, Megatron. I won't tell you who, though." He then looked down and walked over to Pellaeon. "Gilad, we'd like to restock our supplies before moving on. We'll be going to the Chiss Ascendancy for hyperspace routes to the possible location of Cybertron, and to hopefully get them involved in the war effort."

The Old Man nodded at the Jedi Master. "With our new treaty, the first part is no problem. We'll have the _Nemesis_ stocked up before you leave Bastion orbit. As for the second and third parts," a small smile crossed his lips, "We signed a non-aggression treaty with the Ascendancy about a year before the invasion. One of the clauses was a mutual defense pact. As soon as I contact Formbi, the Defense Fleet will be put to use soon after."

Revan shuddered a bit at that. "I'd almost feel sorry for the Vong-almost." He checked his chronometer. "We should be moving off. Every second counts, after all." He stepped forward and extended his hand to Pellaeon. "It was an honor fighting alongside you, sir."

Pellaeon switched his cane to his left hand before accepting Revan's hand. "Same for me, Master Revan. Good hunting." He nodded at Luke before turning and moving off to the capital building. The Moff Council trailed behind him, their voices low as they discussed what to do next.

Luke moved to Optimus, but Megatron quickly situated himself in his path. "Skywalker, you will tell me who the Force sensitive Decepticon is. I need to know, so I can effectively lead my troops. I'll find out soon enough, anyway."

The Jedi Master looked up at the Decepticon Leader, his blue eyes chips of ice. "Thundercracker, Megatron. It is Thundercracker." And with that, he sidestepped Megatron and made his way over to Prime, who had transformed back into a juggernaut.

Megatron stood there for a moment, his face plate impassive. Internally, he was already figuring on how to turn this to his advantage. The _only thing stopping me from all-out conquest are the Jedi. I already have Lusa in my camp. And now Thundercracker? Skywalker, you are a fool._

Inside Prime's control cabin, Revan turned to Luke. "Megatron's gonna try and get Thundercracker to fight us, but he doesn't know that he's already pledged not to fight against the Autobots anymore."

Luke sat back and nodded, his gaze on the passing cityscape. "I think we'll let Thundercracker inform Megatron of his decision. It wouldn't be right to interfere in the internal affairs of the Decepticons."

Two hours later, the _Nemesis_ slid out of orbit, its fuel tanks full and weapons batteries replenished. For seven beings onboard, the wait to their next destination would prove to be most arduous. For the next destination… was home.

**Interlude **

Y_avin IV_  
Scrapper flipped a few switches on the control panel in front of him and pulled back on the control stick, slowing the Decepticon shuttle down and allowing him to land in the small clearing. "We've landed," he announced. "Scavenger, take point. There may be Vong booby traps left behind, and I don't want to be surprised. Bonecrusher, you're next. Mixmaster and Long Haul, you two bring up the rear." He stood up and made his way over to the main hatch at the midpoint of the cabin. "Let's go."

Hook snorted as Scrapper exited the shuttle. "I can't believe we're doing this. There has to be infinitely better uses for us."

The engineer stopped short. "Oh, please. It's not like we're the Combaticons. We build things, Hook." He turned and took several steps down the ramp before finally walking upon the jungle floor. His sensors detected massive amounts of energon in the local flora and fauna, enough in some of the trees to power smaller Autobots and Decepticons, if extracted properly. He leaned forward, his legs folding up and his arms retracting. The shovel attached to his shoulder blades extended and his head tucked inside his chest cavity, completing the transformation to wheel loader.

The other Constructicons transformed as well, with Scavenger moving to the front. His shovel swiveled back and forth, the powerful sensors embedded within the metal skin giving him a full report of everything in front. "We're clear," he stated.

The six lime-green vehicles moved through the half-kilometer path from their shuttle to their destination, the destroyed Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. When they reached the burnt-out clearing, Scavenger transformed back to robot mode and picked up a stray bit of yorik coral. His shovel swiveled around and analyzed it. "What shoddy construction. Not very dense, and it being alive means it needed an almost constant supply of food."

Scrapper also transformed into robot mode and opened up a panel on his lower abdomen. A schematic came up, showing the ancient temple before the Vong defiled it. "Mixmaster, we'll be using you to reconvert this yorik coral into something actually usable. Bonecrusher, Scavenger, start gathering up those fragments. Hook, go back to the shuttle and bring it closer. We'll need the tools aboard."

Hook scoffed and crossed his arms. "Why, me? I should stay and help with the planning and supervising. These uncouth laborers need the gentle touch that I can-"

Scrapper growled and held out his hand. A small laser pistol flashed into existence from his subspace storage space and he fired it at Hook's blocky feet. "We don't have time for your pedantic whining! Now get over there and get the shuttle. Now!" He shook his head as Hook transformed and drove himself back. "No wonder he forms Devastator's head and shoulders. He's the only one with his head already big enough to do it!"

While Hook went off, Bonecrusher's front blade shoved mounds of yorik coral into a pile. Scavenger's shovel scooped the shards into an extended funnel and grinder attached to his mixing drum. The powerful grinder chewed up the bits of once-living rock into smaller chunks, enabling them to enter his drum. Once inside, powerful acids and other chemicals broke down their molecular bonds in one section. In another, bonding agents recombined them into long girders of durasteel. Said girders were extruded from a pipe near the bottom of Mixmaster's cement truck mode. The rather insane chemist cackled and mumbled all the while.

Long Haul piled the girders up before transforming into dump truck mode. "Hauling this, hauling that. I want to build something, for Primus' sake!"

Scrapper looked up as the shuttle landed. Hook, with his customary precision, touched down a few meters from Scrapper and didn't even muss his finish. The side-loading door opened and Hook pushed out a repulsorlift sled with carefully arranged tools. Scrapper nodded in appreciation as he walked over. "Thanks, Hook."

Hook nodded. "Well, I did act a little… like a proto-form, there. Although you shouldn't have shot at me." He looked over at the datapad in Scrapper's hands. "That's a bit lacking in vision, wouldn't you think? All he wants is some worn down temple?"

Scrapper shrugged. He said the exterior must be identical to before the attack." His visor lit up as he began modifying the design here and there. "Yes, yes. I see many possibilities."

* * *

"Hey, watch it! You almost hit me!"

Bonecrusher's chassis vibrated as he laughed at the tumbling Scavenger. "Sorry, Scavenger. I'll watch out next time." He backed away from the fallen Massassi trees and prepared another path through the jungle.

* * *

_Five days later  
_"It's big."

"Do you think we went a bit overboard?"

"No-no-no! He'll-He'll-He'll love it."

Scrapper's optics zoomed in on the completed Jedi Academy-and class one spaceport-and heavy turbolasers at strategic positions along the perimeter. Over twenty square kilometers of jungle had been razed and rebuilt. And while the temple at the center was structurally identical to its predecessor, the internals were quite moved around. The red band over Scrapper's optics brightened and flashed as he did a final scan of the entire project. "Excellent job, team. Hook, are the geothermal taps functioning?"

The surgical engineer scoffed. "Of course they are, Scrapper! This Academy is now fully functional."

"Excellent. Let's recharge then and contact the star destroyer_ Errant Venture_. They've got most of Skywalker's trainees, apparently."


	11. Chapter 11

Cw Clark-It's based on G1, actually. And thanks.

Grimlockx4-Yeah, never make Grimlock angry. And thanks.

**Chapter 11: Return of the Masters **  
_Hyperspace, en route to Kashyyyk_  
Talo stretched out on the nerf-hide couch, letting his tired muscles relax somewhat. "Nice of Lando to loan us his ship," he muttered. "Although I can't train too much. I'm afraid of breaking something!"

Lowie and Chewie both let out barks of laughter. Lando always did like the finer things in life, Chewie commented. The Wookieebot moved over to a chair opposite Talo. I wonder if this can support my weight…

Lowie grinned, baring his sharp fangs. I wouldn't try it, Uncle. The chair creaked under my weight. With your armor plating, you'd splinter it, he growled before taking a sip of water.

Chewie nodded, then looked over to the open cockpit. Unlike the _Falcon_, the _Lady Luck's_ cockpit wasn't accessible by a separate tube and was clearly visible from the main cabin, although the Wookieebot did note force field emitters and a shallow groove along the edge, indicating an emergency pressure door. I wonder how Mother and Father will take news of my resurrection. Not to mention Malla and Waroo. Lowie, word was sent ahead, correct?

The younger Wookiee nodded. Yes, Uncle. Although truly conveying what had happened to you was… difficult. Lowie's eyes glanced at the carpeted deck plating. Granduncle Attichitcuk, I think, really doesn't have much of an idea on what happened.

Talo nodded. "Chewbacca here gets his soul brought back and put into an Autobot proto-form. Revan, Bastila, Brianna and I get _our_ souls put into solid holograms," he raised his hand and flexed it, "Although I'm less and less sure about us four being mere holograms. Brianna commented that Tenel Ka was able to tag her in a sparring match, and it hurt her. Now, if we're mere holograms, how can she be hurt?" He looked over at Lowie. "Lowie, you helped Wheeljack and his team out. I know something of it, but do you have any details?"

Lowie's response was interrupted by a pinging from the cockpit. All three walked over, with Lowie taking the conn. We're approaching Kashyyyk's coordinates. Exiting hyperspace in three, two… now. He pulled back on a lever. The reddish smear outside broke into millions of lines before they 'snapped' into stars.

Chewie scanned local space with the _Lady's_ powerful sensors. No Vong ships detected. Odd. I'd expect at least a blockade. He quickly received clearance to land and steered the luxury ship through the atmosphere. The sky outside quickly changed from blackest night to a deep purple, and then to a radiant blue. And below lay the lush forests of Kashyyyk. Both Chewie and Lowie breathed deeply at the welcome sight of their home.

Talo checked their course. "Looks like we're…" he trailed off as he sensed a large conglomeration of Wookiees at their destination. His and Lowie's eyes widened as a sea of brown came into view. Chewie's optic sensors also widened as they approached Rwookrrorro, capital of Kashyyyk and Chewie's home. The spaceport, little more than a huge slab of Wroshyr tree sliced off and laid down, was crowded with an unending sea of Wookiees. Young, old, male and female.

And each one was armed with a bowcaster and Ryyk blade.

Chewie's visual acuity program quickly counted how many Wookiees were present. 1,205, 329. All armed to the fangs… He shook his head, the overlapping armor plates extending from his neck scrapping against his upper torso. Where have they been? Why haven't they fought the Vong before?

He raised his fist to smash it into the console before him, but Talo placed himself between the enraged Wookieebot and the delicate instrumentation. "It might not be wise to do that, Chewie. Besides, they did gather for you."

The Wookieebot began to protest, but an odd sound was soon picked up by his audio sensors. He unconsciously increased the gain and focused on the outside of the _Lady Luck._

Chewbacca…

Chewbacca…

Chewbacca!

Chewbacca!

_Chewbacca!_

**Chewbacca! **

_**Chewbacca!**_

Outside, the Wookiees chanted. Some carried ceremonial spears and tapped them on the wood beneath their feet in time to the chant. All shook their Ryyk blades, adding to the tumult.

The _Lady Luck_ landed in the one place not occupied by Wookiee warriors. Before disembarking, Chewie picked up Bacca's Blade. Flanked by Lowie and Talo with lightsabers brandished, he pressed the hatch control and stepped out into his home.

Silence descended upon the Wookiees. Chewie bared his metal fangs and lifted the sacred blade high. Wookiees of Kashyyyk! Our galaxy has been defiled by the Vong. From the Outer Rim to the Core Worlds, they spread like a plague. Will you stand with me?

The small army of Wookiees flashed their blades and bared their fangs, shouting their assent.

Death to the Vong!

We will follow you, Chewbacca!

Suddenly, the forward part of the crowd parted. Four Wookiees, two males and two females, stepped forward. Silence descended upon the throng as Attichitcuk regarded his son. Is it you? Have you truly come back? The elder Wookiee's nostrils flared as he sniffed Chewie's armor plating. After a few tense moments, I cannot believe it. You've returned! Attichitcuk wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him in for a mighty hug. You're home. By the mother forest, you're home… Tears flowed from his eyes.

Malla and Waroo, Chewie's mate and son respectively, stepped forward. I knew not even a moon could keep you down, Malla said. She also hugged him.

Waroo let out a roar and smiled. Welcome home, Father… but do you eat, or simply plug into a wall socket?

Talo sidled up to Lowie. "It's been a while since I've been here, but I'm glad to see the Wookiee heart beats just as fiercely as before."

The younger Wookiee bared his fangs in a feral smirk. Thank you, Talo. His eyes looked up to the already-darkening sky. It will be dark, soon. Travel in the Shadowlands is dangerous enough during the day. We should rest the night… Well, we should rest. Uncle must recharge.

Talo nodded as the Wookiee army, instead of dispersing, climbed vines and rode wooden elevator cars up to what appeared to be hastily-built quarters along the edge of the spaceport. Other Wookiees began moving out troop transports, starfighters and escort vehicles. "Kashyyyk goes to war, and the galaxy trembles."

The pair followed Chewie and his family to another waiting car that whisked them up, up and up into the upper levels of the city. Within a few minutes, they arrived at Chewie and Malla's home.

Talo's mouth watered as he entered and saw an entire banquet laid out. Most of the meats were raw and bloody, but there was also a bewildering array of vegetables and fruits for his relatively delicate digestive system. Even if he was a hologram, and he was seriously having his doubts about that, he didn't want to chance it.

At the head of a table was a cable that led to the wall. Malla swallowed. We did not know what to expect, but Waroo hooked up a cable to the main feed.

Chewie's mouth plates moved as he smiled. The Wookieebot patted his on the back. Excellent idea, Waroo! He let out a synthesized sigh as he opened a small plate on his chest and hooked the cable into a power tap. Filters and fuel additives inside approximate the taste of Katarn meat, but it's still off a bit.

While Chewie and his family got reacquainted, Talo spoke to Attichitcuk. "We'll be going into the Shadowlands after a Jedi Master tomorrow. Or at least a rumored one. Any chance of supplies, or a map?"

The elder Wookiee's bushy eyebrows furrowed. That's a dangerous area, even for a Wookiee. Are you sure you wish to go there, cub?

Talo patted him on the shoulder. "I appreciate the concern, but I've been there before."

Attichitcuk nodded as the two walked over to the table. You'll be well-stocked. You have my word on it. He paused just before sitting down. Wait. You've been there before? I don't remember anyone like you showing up for a while.

Talo could not help a short bark of laughter. "It was before your time, sir." At everyone's look of confusion, he merely shrugged. "Long story."

* * *

T_he next day. Late Afternoon._  
Talo's lightsaber slashed through a branch, letting him telekinetically shove it to the side. A silvery ovoid floated ahead, photoreceptors carving out a path of light through the darkness. Em Teedee, Lowie's miniature translator droid, had little to do on the trip to Kashyyyk and arrival. Now, he proved quite valuable as an additional warning system and illumination tool.

The Jedi Master wiped some sweat from his brow and took a sip of water from his hip flask. He then wiped his forehead and watched with some amusement as beads of sweat fall to the moss-covered ground below. They didn't vanish, disintegrate or do anything weird. They simply fell and spattered. _More and more proof that we're not merely hard-light holograms with souls inside._

The night before, he had questioned Lowie on what Wheeljack had done. The young Wookiee had merely shrugged and told him of 'research' done by the engineer. What that research entailed, he did not know.

His danger sense flaring snapped him back to the present. He took a step back just as a fairly large spider dropped in front of him. His lightsaber flared, cutting off three of its ten limbs. The arachnid hissed and spat out a thin stream of webbing at Talo's sword arm. He concentrated and telekinetically deflected it before throwing his blade, piercing the spider's abdomen and killing it.

Lowie and Chewie were by his side an instant later. Sorry, Talo, Lowie crooned.

Talo waved him off. "No problem, Lowie." He looked down at the smoldering corpse and swallowed. "Em Teedee, you still getting those two humanoid readings ahead?"

Em Teedee bobbed up and down on his repulsorlifts. "Oh, yes, Master Talo! My sensors, limited as they may be, indicate two humanoids approximately 20.7 meters ahead. And might I say, sir, that it was an honor to be included in this mission. I know my main skills of interpretation aren't necessary, but to still have some use is-"

Lowie and Chewie both suddenly shouted. Shut up, Em Teedee! The droid fell silent and bobbed a bit as the Wookiees led the way, Ryyk blade and bronze-colored lightsaber slashing a path through the forest.

Talo caught up and walked next to Chewie. "So, Chewie, what precisely is your alternate mode? I can't pick out any wheels or wings or-" He stopped talking as all sounds in the forest died down.

Chewie's olfactory sensor took in a large amount of air. I smell something… wrong. Unnatural.

Lowie snarled as Em Teedee flew back and clipped onto his syren-fiber belt. The Dark Side is strong, here. Not good.

All three members of the expedition huddled together in a semi-circle. Suddenly, a large, armor-plated behemoth crashed through the foliage, splintering the trees like toothpicks! Talo's breath caught in his throat as the creature of nightmares let out a howl from the hunchbacked head. "Terentatek!" he screamed.

Lowie snarled and held out his blade, slashing at the creature's claws. A what?

Talo jumped up and over the 4-meter tall beast, landing in the back and swinging. "A creature of darkness, created by Exar Kun." He ducked a swing and stabbed at the lightsaber-resistant armor. "They're even more dangerous than those Voxyn things you exterminated a few months back." He backpedaled a bit. "I thought these damned things were extinct!"

Chewie let out a roar and charged in, Blade of Bacca swinging. Not quite, Talo. By Primus and the Great Forest, what evil magic forged this thing? The blade bit into the armored hide by sheer force of the swing, drawing foul-smelling blood. It oozed from the wound, but the Terentatek paid the gash no mind and swung its arms at Chewie, apparently attracted by the shiny armor plating.

He snarled and leapt up toward. Talo, accept my help! His arms suddenly straightened out and retracted. Armor extended from his wrist sockets and covered his hands while his legs connected and bent at the knees, forming a handle and trigger. His head spilt apart, revealing a small barrel.

The bowcaster landed squarely in Talo's outstretched hands, feeling lightweight but also _incredibly_ powerful. The beast suddenly charged at Talo. He gasped and pulled the bowcaster's trigger, firing a relatively small quarrel at it. The greenish bolt hit the Terentatek-and the beast exploded, sending forth a rather large shockwave and plume of debris. Talo couldn't tell how much of it was organic and how much of it was from the crater that was where the Terentatek's feet once stood.

He blinked a few times before the bowcaster wiggled in his hands. The Jedi Master looked down at it before comprehension returned to him. "Sorry, Chewie," he mumbled, tossing the weapon into the air.

The bowcaster expanded back into the Wookieebot. Lowie's mouth was open in awe and a few growls emanated from his mouth. "I quite agree, Master Lowbacca. That was… incredible. Thank the Maker!"

Chewie nodded at his nephew, then pointed to a branch in a Wroshyr tree above. Enjoy the show, you two? My optic sensors picked out your forms, and my olfactory sensors can smell you ten kilometers away!

Talo glanced up and over just as two humans landed next to him. Both had dark skin and traditional Kiffar markings on their face-a bright yellow line across the bridge of their nose. Both also had their long, black hair styled up in dreadlocks, although the older one's hair was almost completely gray. Still, there was a presence about him that belied his age.

The older one stepped forward. "Nice work. Korto and I were tracking this thing for a few days." His hardened eyes landed on Talo and Lowie's lightsaber. His mouth dropped open. "No, no. Palpatine's been defeated?"

Lowie extinguished his lightsaber blade and took a few steps forward. Palpatine's been dead for almost 25 years, Master Jedi. Luke Skywalker has reunited the Jedi's flame, and a New Republic stands. While talking, his arms spread out. But now an alien species known as the Yuuzhan Vong has invaded. We need your help… He trailed off as he realized he had no name for him.

The elder Jedi smirked. "The name's Vos, Quinlan Vos." He motioned to Korto. "This is Korto, my son." Korto nodded while Quinlan continued. "So, you're saying that the Jedi are back and-"

Quinlan was interrupted when Chewie ran over and enveloped him in a Wookiee hug. Quinlan! You survived 66! I knew you were too tough to be killed by clones. he let go and looked back at a stunned Lowie and Talo. This is Quinlan Vos. He fought in the Clone Wars alongside me.

Quinlan glanced up at Chewie. "…I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Talo let out a sigh. "Master Vos, that will take some time. Shall we go to your encampment ahead?"

Quinlan deftly extricated himself from the Wookieebot's grasp and reached out with the Force, calling upon old skills. He sensed sincerity from this Talo, and from Lowie, the honor endemic from most Wookiees. A smile crossed his lips. "It's not much, but it might be a good idea for you three-" Em Teedee's vocalizer produced a bit of static. "-Sorry, the four of you to get some rest before we make our way back up."

Korto's brow furrowed. "Wait, did you say Luke _Skywalker_?"

Lowie's jaw worked around a bit. Anakin's son, Korto. He redeemed Anakin in the end and has spent most of his life resurrecting the Order.

Quinlan nodded. "We shouldn't judge him until we meet him, Korto." He motioned to a small grove of ferns and pushed them aside, revealing a path. "Come on."

* * *

Quinlan took a sip of homemade Whyren's Reserve and leaned back in a homemade chair. "Let me get this straight. You," he pointed to Chewie, "are the spirit of my dead friend and comrade Chewbacca, accidentally brought back and placed inside a, what was it, proto-form?" At Chewie's nod, he continued. "And you," he pointed to Talo, "are the Exile, brought back to life and placed inside a hard-light hologram. Except you believe that you've somehow transmuted into flesh and blood, along with Revan, Bastila and Brianna."

Talo nodded, prompting Quinlan to take another sip. "I knew I took too many hits to the head over the years…"

Lowie growled. It's true, Master Vos. Everything we told you is true.

Korto spoke up from the other side of the small cabin he and his father had built. "Oh, we believe you. It's just so fantastic. Bio-tech users defeating a navy that's gone through the Galactic Civil War and a thousand other firefights? And these Cybertronians!" He motioned to Chewie. "How come we've never seen anything like you before?"

Chewie shrugged. The _Ark_ and _Nemesis_ crashed on Myrkr and Chiron, respectively. Not exactly tourist Mecca's. His left optic sensor dimmed and brightened, almost winking.

Quinlan nodded. "Good point." He got up and stretched, popping several vertebrae. "We should set out in the morning. Night's fallen and, well…" Hs shrugged, not having to tell the two Wookiees and Jedi Master about the dangers of the Shadowlands.

Korto cleared his throat. "Dad, when we get up there, do you think we could look for Mom?" A small half-smile crossed his lips and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

The aged Jedi closed his eyes and steadied his emotions. "Yes, Korto. We can find Khaleen." He looked over at Talo. "She's alive. I can feel it."

Talo nodded. "I know what you mean, Quinlan." He took a sip of water before walking over to a patch of floor. "If you don't mind, I'll turn in for the night. We've a long journey tomorrow." He quickly slipped into a Jedi hibernation trance, letting the Force rejuvenate his body more effectively than sleep.

Chewie motioned to Em Teedee. Come on over and recharge, small one. The miniaturized protocol droid detached from Lowie's syren-fiber belt and zipped over to the Wookieebot. Chewie opened up the panel on his chest and pulled out a cable from it. The cable's hookup narrowed, allowing it to hook into Em Teedee's fuel port in the back.

Quinlan patted his son on the shoulder. "Tomorrow, we shall once more see the sun."

* * *

Kashyyyk was going to war.

Millions of Wookiees streamed onto troop transports. Each one had torso armor, gauntlets and shin guards covering vital areas. Bowcasters, Ryyk blades, bandoleers with ammunition and backpacks laden with supplies hung from their bodies. Rebuilt and upgraded ARC-170's flitted about before being loaded onto cargo ships. Personnel walkers also stomped onto the ships. It was ordered chaos as the entire planet geared up and readied itself.

Lowie, Talo, Chewie, Attichitcuk, Quinlan and Korto stood by the Lady Luck. Quinlan and Korto both wore brown robes and had lightsabers hanging from their belts. "Now what?" Korto asked.

Attichitcuk bared his fangs. 10 million are going to Mon Calamari for redistribution along the front. We know hyperspace shortcuts that will allow us to evade the Vong patrols. The other 10 million will stay here for the time when the thrust to retake the Core Worlds happens. Kashyyyk will be the tip of the spear that pierces the Vong heart.

Chewie's optics suddenly focused on a very familiar Wookiee marching into a transport. He let out a roar and ran at full speed to the Wookiee. Waroo, what are you doing? he cried out.

Waroo looked up at his father. The son cleared his throat and barked out a response. I go to war, Father. I go to help my friends and honor the Life Debt Kashyyyk owes the galaxy!

Chewie moaned. Why did you not tell me? Does Malla know?

Mother knows. He hesitated. I… don't know why I didn't tell you. He glanced away in shame.

Chewie shook his head and patted his son on the shoulder. No father could be prouder of a son, Waroo. Give the Vong hell before sending them there.

Waroo nodded before hurrying onto the transport. After a few minutes, it lifted off into the sky. Chewie saved the image onto his hard drive before heading back to the group. Where to now? Mon Calamari?

Talo looked to the sky. "Yes. Things will be happening there. And I sense that Luke and Revan will arrive there." he turned and bowed to Attichitcuk. "I thank you for your hospitality," he said.

The elderly Wookiee returned the bow. You're welcome. And I hope this trip to the Shadowlands was easier than the last time you went.

Talo saw Quinlan and Korto out of the corner of his eye. "Definitely, Attichitcuk. I only hope Anakin and Tahiri have it half as easy as we did."

* * *

_Tatooine, downtown Mos Eisley_  
Anakin stopped short of the orange and silver desert skiff, his nose wrinkling. A sneeze erupted from his nose, causing his body to convulse and his arms to lose their grip on the bag of supplies. It dropped and hit the ground, sending up a plume of sand. _Where did that come from?_

"Problem, dummy?"

Anakin suppressed a smile at Tahiri's words. "Oh, nothing. Just a bit of irritation." He bent down and picked up the bag before walking over to the skiff. "Are we approaching your weight limit, Huffer?"

The skiff shuddered and a sharp laugh emanated form discrete speaker grilles. "Are you slagging me, kid? I've hauled larger loads when I was only recently activated." He moved back a little bit, allowing Anakin better access to the gangplank. "Of course, I didn't have to deal with all these silicate particles blowing around."

Anakin clambered onboard and held out his hand. A slot opened up on the main deck and a flexible durasteel cable with buckle shot out. "No, I bet you don't." He secured the last of the supplies taken from the Sentinel-class shuttle. "Still, this is nothing compared to the Dune Sea or the Jundland Wastes."

"And how would you know that?"

Anakin knelt down and took Tahiri's outstretched hand, helping her up onto the main deck. "Because Tahiri's from here, and I helped her with a coming-of-age ritual." He walked over to the main controls and grabbed the main control stick. "Now switch to manual, Huffer. I can guide us there better."

"What? How can _you_ get us there better than my integrated navigational sensors and GPS systems?"

Tahiri grinned and rapped her knuckles against the deck plating. "Because there's no GPS system in orbit, and when you get out into the wastelands, it all blends together. Unless you've lived there all your life, or you're a Jedi." She sighed. "I didn't know Autobots could be dummies, too."

Huffer groaned as he set himself to manual, allowing Anakin to steer him out of the 'city' and into the wastes of Tatooine. Within moments, the city receded into the background and the unending desert soon branched out in all directions. A haze settled on the horizon, like storm clouds that threatened to break, but never did.

Tahiri's green eyes gazed out on the wasteland. "This feels… odd," she whispered. "Like it's not home anymore." Her fingers unconsciously went to the three scars on her forehead, mutilations made by a mad Yuuzhan Vong Shaper.

She let out a yelp as Anakin's arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in. "This is where you were born and spent the first decade of your life. A part of you will always be here. The man you consider Father is here." His free hand motioned to the blazing sky. "And a part of you will always be-" He was cut off as Tahiri stood up on her tiptoes and captured his mouth with her own.

His eyes widened for a moment before his other arm pulled her in. A sudden coughing startled them both, sending them scooting away from each other. "What the slag are you _doing_?" Huffer half-shouted. "Your mouth plates… Ew!"

Anakin's gaze slowly went to the control panel in front of him. "Sorry, Huffer," he sputtered out. "I-I didn't think you'd be able to see us."

The Autobot's chassis shuddered with laughter. "Of course, kid! How else would I be able to monitor my internal systems??" He paused for a moment. "Uh, oh. Winds have shifted and are blowing right at us. My filters can take it, but what about your air compression systems?"

Anakin's brow furrowed. "You mean our lungs?" he finally ventured.

"Yeah. Those weird sacs in your upper torso."

By now the wind was whipping up clouds of sand and sending it right at them, stinging their eyes and skin. Tahiri reached down and pulled out a pair of breath masks and a pair of goggles. "Put these on!" she yelled. Anakin took one of each and, with a practiced hand, put them on with one smooth motion. "Thanks."

A grinding motion from the rear startled them both. Tahiri's head whipped around just as a canopy began extending from the rear guardrail like a shell. The lower portions of the guardrail also sealed up. A blast shield extended from the deck, complete with transparisteel windscreen. "How's that?"

Outside, the winds screamed. Inside, however, Anakin removed his breath mask. "Thanks, Huffer." His hands once more gripped the control stick, and his eyes half-closed. "We're close. Even through his shields, I can sense him. And the Sand People, too."

A sigh escaped from Huffer's speaker grille. "Okay… Oh, for Primus' sake! My paint job's gonna look worse than Ironhide's! And my filters will need massive cleaning…"

The sandstorm raged for another hour before dying down. By then, they had reached an old krayt dragon skeleton at the crest of a hill. Tahiri nodded. "They're here. I can tell." She looked down at the control panel. "How do you activate the external speakers, Huffer?" She began flipping switches, much to the Autobot's dismay.

"Hey, hey! You'll burn out a diode! Stop it!" he wailed. Finally, a small hatch opened and a microphone blossomed. "Here, here!"

Tahiri smiled and cleared her throat before speaking in native Tusken. Brothers, sisters, your daughter has returned from the stars. I am Tahiri, adopted daughter of Sliven. We seek to meet the Jedi Master among you.

Anakin's jaw dropped a bit as, if from nowhere, Tusken Raiders seemingly materialized. He took a swig of water from his canteen before speaking. "I sensed them, but I never would have known they were there otherwise."

The aft section unsealed, allowing them to step down amongst the robed Tusken Raiders. Tahiri smiled as she recognized the eldest. "Hello, Father," she said. "I've come to-"

Sliven interrupted her. "I know, my child. Our Leader knows you've come to see him. That's why our scouting party was sent out…" His covered eyes noticed the scars on Tahiri's forehead. "What happened to you?"

Tahiri pursed her lips. "I was captured and violated by the Vong, an extragalactic species that has invaded. Have you heard of them? I know they've avoided Tatooine, but news might've filtered through."

A female Tusken barked out a laugh. Those meat-wearing fools? They sent two expeditions here. The first was exterminated by a sandstorm, their flesh flayed from their bones. The second, we fought…

It was then that Tahiri noticed the necklace adorning the female's neck. She looked around and saw others with similar adornments. "So, you know what we face, then."

The female laughed. It took us about ten minutes to slaughter those fools. She motioned to the Bantha mounts. Come, it will be quicker and easier than that skiff.

Anakin shook his head. "Actually, that skiff's more durable than anything I've ever seen before." He and Tahiri walked back to it and hopped on. "As my sister would say, what are we waiting for?"

The female grunted before mounting her own Bantha. Sliven and the rest soon followed and formed up in single-file. Huffer stayed silent for a few minutes. "Thanks," he finally said. "I know my complaining can get a bit grating, sometimes."

Anakin smiled and patted the control pedestal. "No problem, Huffer." He looked up as they approached a large camp. He turned to Tahiri as he sensed astonishment from her. "What is it?" he asked, concern on his voice.

Tahiri pointed to several different Tusken as the passed through. "Anakin, those are from different tribes. Some of them have been blood enemies for almost 3,000 years!" She looked about. "And can you sense it?"

The Jedi Knight's brow furrowed as he reached out with the Force, feeling surprise, curiosity… "No anger," he finally said. "They don't want to kill us."

They stopped in front of the largest tent. Two huge Tusken stood in front, gaffi sticks at the ready and slugthrowers slung over their shoulder. Sliven dismounted and entered, followed by Anakin and Tahiri. Inside, representatives from all thirteen Tusken tribes gathered around a table and a single human. He had tattoos covering his face in a tribal pattern and wore the robes of a Tusken. His silver hair was tied back in a ponytail and his face was lined with wrinkles.

Tahiri stepped forward. I am Tahiri, adopted daughter of-

The man interrupted her. "I know who you are, Tahiri Veila. And you as well, Anakin." he bowed. "I am A'Sharad Hett, former Jedi Knight and current unifier of the Ghorfa."

Tahiri leaned over and whispered to Anakin. "That's our real name." She then stood up straight. "Our galaxy has been invaded, A'Sharad. We need all the help we can get. Will you stand as a Jedi once more with Master Skywalker?"

The Tusken leader leans back on the metal table. "Skywalker… Luke, eh? I met him a few times when Kenobi was still alive. Of course, I didn't look like this." He smiles. "He's done good for himself." His gloved hand strayed to an old-style lightsaber at his belt. "Very well, young Anakin. I shall join you."

He turned and barked a series of orders to the other Tusken leaders there before marching out, helmet in hand. "Nice skiff," he commented. "An older model, though."

Anakin ran over and hopped on. "Don't say anything, Huffer. We don't want a panic on our hands."

The Autobot rocked back and forth a bit, but remained silent, allowing the three to climb on. Almost the entire camp approached it to see Hett off. He smiled at them. "I've been able to bring peace to them internally and have introduced some forms of writing."

Tahiri smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice work, A'Sharad. I'm happy for my people." She patted the control pedestal. "Take us out, Huffer!"

Hett blinked twice. "Huffer? Who's Huffer?"


	12. Chapter 12

Grimlockx4-Thanks, and here it is

pacificuser-Thanks. Here's some more for you.

**Chapter 12: Dathomir, free!**

Lusa unscrewed her canteen and took a sip of water before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I'll say this for Wheeljack," she muttered between chewing. "He builds a fine food processor."

Next to her in the main cargo area sat Ravage, a power cable hooked up to a receptacle on his right flank. "I must agree, Lusa, however reluctantly. Wheeljack is an engineer _par excellence,_ almost as good as Hook." He suddenly stood up and paced about in a circle before settling back down.

Lusa stifled a chuckle at his behavior. "Be careful, Ravage. You're starting to adopt Vornskr characteristics."

Ravage's photoreceptors narrowed at her, but she simply stuck out her tongue at him.

A clomping sound heralded the arrival of HK-47, assassin droid extraordinaire. "Sarcastic greeting: Hello, Decepticon scum. How are you doing subsisting on Autobot charity?" The rust-colored assassin droid had several weapons on standby mode, and his narrow photoreceptors glowed a sickly yellow. What was the most disconcerting to Lusa, however, was the Autobot symbol crudely burnt into his upper chassis. He stopped a few meters from the pair, his gaze never wavering.

The Chironian Jedi's temper flared for an instant as she scowled at him. "Decepticon scum??!" She stood up on her four armor-covered legs and stomped on the deck a bit. "How dare you? Heck, from what I've heard, you'd like it more on our side."

HK motioned to the cockpit and Swoop piloting the shuttle. "Sarcastic query: Why would I follow anyone other than the magnificent Grimlock? A force of brutal nature smashing everything in his path. My circuits tingle at the thought of following him into battle, incinerating meatbags and blowing large, neat holes in their chests."

Lusa slowly backed away from the assassin droid. "Okay…" She turned and hopped onto a hover platform and sped off to the cockpit where Grimlock and Swoop sat. "So, guys. When do we get to Dathomir?"

Grimlock turned and looked down from his chair, towering over Lusa even sitting. "We get there when me say so. You go back with kitty and sit down." He turned back and looked over the controls, the visor over his optics flashing. "We Dinobots do all work on ground. Keep squishy ones out of way."

Lusa's eye twitched as she powered up the repulsorlifts and raised the platform to Grimlock's optic level. "With that attitude, you won't get anywhere on Dathomir. The Witches there are powerful and can probably disassemble you with a chant."

Swoop looked over from his seat. "She's got a point, Boss. You might wanna review those datatrax we downloaded. And didn't you say that Kirana Ti impressed you?"

The Dinobot Leader crossed his arms and snorted. "Luke said she like Tenel Ka, so she get free pass." He jabbed his finger at a button on the console and a holographic image of Dathomir appeared, one as large as Lusa. "Garrison there light and concentrated in old prison compound. Old compound not leveled for some reason, but me not care. Damuteks too fragile and easily broken."

Lusa nodded. "The main problem will be breaking through the orbital defenses. We've no-" Her eyes narrowed as she noted two images above the holo-image. She flipped down the targeting reticule and focused on the pair. "Only two _Chuun-M'arh_ frigates? This shuttle will blow right through them!"

Grimlock nodded. "Me hope they put up some sort of struggle. Been too easy. Troops get too complacent. Dinobots need challenge to keep wits sharp."

The Chironian's eyes narrowed. "You mean Slag and Sludge?" She motioned to the main cabin of the shuttle where the heavy hitters of the team were 'practicing'. In reality, Sludge had transformed into his rakmarat alt mode and Slag was in his reek form. Both were simply slamming into one another with no finesse or plan. Meanwhile, HK-47, Ravage and Snarl were looking on in joy, disgust and an intense look, respectively.

Grimlock turned back to the controls, his anger wafting off of him like smoke from a fire. "They do what right when necessary. And Vong have little defense to being trampled on." His visor flashed again. "We smash Vong here and open way for pincer movement. They then have nowhere to retreat to and rearm." He pulled down a lever on the console. The reddish smear of hyperspace outside broke apart into millions of white lines, each one shortening into pinpricks of light.

Ahead lay Dathomir and the Vong. Grimlock settled back and activated the shuttle's weapons. "Now beginning of end for Vong."

He jabbed a large red button on the firing stick, activating the laser cannons located on the ventral surface of the shuttle's forward cockpit and a pair of missile launchers on the wingtips. The frigates turned, presenting their bows and most powerful plasma projectors to the shuttle and letting loose with a volley of molten rock. Swoop sent the orange-colored ship into a shallow dive, allowing most of the slow-moving rocks to sail over or bounce off the shields at an oblique angle.

Grimlock, meanwhile, kept his fingers on the firing stud and the frigates in the targeting reticule. The torpedoes streaked forward and impacted the singularity shields, draining them and allowing the brutish but canny Dinobot Commander to pinpoint specific weak points in the shields. The high-energy beam of light stabbed out, slicing through the yorik coral hull and killing several dovin basils. The starboard frigate surged forward and 'up', rotating on its axis as it tried to escape the assault. The port one, meanwhile, began drifting as its maneuvering capability was whittled away.

Several more molten rocks slammed into the shuttle, draining shield energy, but by then it was to late. Swoop pulled down on the throttle, increasing engine thrust and shooting the shuttle forward. Grimlock, meanwhile, engaged the tractor beam and activated it, sending forth a whitish capture beam aimed at the port frigate. It locked on, allowing him to tug it right into the path of the other _Chuun-M'arh_ frigate. Both ships collided, splintering but producing no explosion as their rocky hulls sliced into each other, fragmenting into an impromptu meteor shower.

Swoop sent the shuttle into a shallow dive in the direction of the Vong base, but Grimlock shook his head. "No, we go to Singing Mountain first." He motioned to several huge cargo containers. "We deliver supplies to organics living there." His arm swept back over and he pointed at Lusa, still hovering at eye level with him. "And you go to see Mother Rell, like you told to." His visor flashed. "Any objections?"

Lusa shook her head before leaning over. "Go right ahead, Swoop. It'll be good to see Kirana Ti again anyway."

* * *

Kirana Ti knelt forward and motioned to the toddler in front of her. "Come on, young one. Come to Momma." The toddler stumbled from the arms of one of Kirana Ti's friends, her stubby legs moving rapidly as she weaved and bobbed to her mother's arms. Finally, she fell into Kirana Ti's outstretched arms, her stubby arms flailing about.

The Jedi Warrior picked her daughter up and let a rare smile cross her features. "Good, good!" she hugged her daughter tightly. "I will free this world for you, daughter. I swear it."

Suddenly, another Witch popped her head into the small hollowed-out cave. "Kirana Ti, come! There's something happening in the sky!" she left just as quickly as she had appeared, leaving a confused Jedi.

Kirana Ti held onto her daughter as she ran out onto a small open area between the rocky crags of her home. About thirty people had gathered and were looking up at the night sky, pointing and shouting. Kirana Ti also glanced up.

Shooting stars were raining from the night sky, bright streaks of light that fell from the heavens. Another light, a steadier pinpoint, was rapidly growing into an orange-hulled ship. A rather large and heavily-armed one. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they saw the symbol painted on the side of the hull.

The God-Demons had returned.

Most of the native Dathomirians dropped to their knees and splayed their hands out, ancient chants coming to their mouths. Kirana Ti kept herself vertical, but her knees were weak. Her daughter wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled in close. "Mommy, what is that?"

Kirana Ti shrugged. "I do not know." The shuttle hovered for a moment before landing gear extended and it touched down in the clearing. The main hatch suddenly slid open and a ramp extended. Five _huge_ beings stood at the top, cloaked in shadow from being backlit. The natives gradually rose, but kept their heads bowed in supplication.

A hover platform darted forward and out. Kirana Ti's mouth opened in surprise as she recognized the driver. "Lusa!" she exclaimed. "I thought you had fallen."

Lusa stopped in front of the Jedi Master and set the platform down. She and Ravage stepped off the platform and approached Kirana Ti. "I would've, except for Ravage." She motioned to the Vornskr at her feet. "Ravage, this is Jedi Master Kirana Ti."

Kirana Ti looked down at the onyx-colored mechanoid. It-he seemed to blend into the shadows. Her eyes suddenly landed upon a violet symbol on his left foreleg. "Get away!" she shouted. "One of the unclean ones is here!" she backpedaled and ignited her lightsaber, waving it at Ravage. "Back, back!"

One of the villagers gasped and pointed at Lusa's left shoulder armor. "She also bears the mark!" An angry cry rose up amongst everyone, but before it could get out of hand, a booming voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

"You not hurt her! She Jedi Knight and ally-sort of."

The crowd backed up as Grimlock stomped down, followed by the other four Dinobots. HK-47's legs pumped as the assassin droid's servomotors struggled to keep him ahead of the gigantic machines. Grimlock raised his sword high and flicked on a switch on the handle. The sword thrummed to life, glowing blood-red in the center and lighter at the edge.

Grimlock paused and swept his optics over the crowd gathered. He leveled his sword at Lusa and Ravage. "They allies under our protection. You no hurt them." He held up his other hand and recalled his double-barreled missile launcher from subspace. "Understood?"

The crowd quickly parted and left Lusa and Ravage alone. Grimlock nodded and turned back to the Dinobots. "Snarl, Slag, you unload supplies. Swoop, you get leaders so we plan attack." He sent his missile launcher and sword back into his subspace storage pocket, allowing him to clench his fist. "We attack soon, and we win."

The Chironian looked up and mouthed silent thanks to the Dinobot Commander. She then reached down and opened a small compartment on her armor. "Tenel Ka told me to show you this," she said, pulling out the piece of cloth. "She also told me to seek out Mother Rell's spirit. Can you take me to her?"

Kirana Ti leaned back in shock. "Mother Rell? Yes, I can take you to her resting place." She suddenly looked down at Ravage, who was staring at her with great interest. "What do you want, unclean one?"

The saboteur growled. "I am no 'unclean one', Kirana Ti. I am wondering, however, how you and nearly every life form on this planet could get so much energon in your cellular structures without being Cybertronians!"

The warrior Jedi tossed her hair back and shrugged. "I do not know of this 'energon', but Dathomir has always had a strong life force." She motioned to a hole in the rock wall. "Come, Mother Rell awaits."

The trio left the open area and entered the hole. Kirana Ti went to the wall, unhooked a glow rod from a hook bolted to the wall and flicked it on, sending forth a bright-yellow light. The shadows danced along the walls, putting Lusa into an uneasy mood. Even Ravage's external audio pickups flattened against his head casing as they descended for a little bit. Finally, they reached a large chamber.

Ravage scanned the walls. There were several ancient drawings on them, but two symbols were present at each one; a red face with an expression of benevolence, and a violet face with a covered mouth and a crest on the forehead. "It can't be…" he muttered, focusing his optics on them and walking over. "How?"

Lusa trotted up to an painting of several stick figures bowing to a comparatively huge figure. Instead of a normal head, it had the red symbol-obviously the Autobot brand. She shuddered when she saw another figure with the primitive Decepticon symbol shooting lightning from its hands. "I don't like that," she murmured.

Ravage bobbed his head. "Neither do I. Still, this is strong evidence that some of my people have survived the past six million years. Galactic civilization is a scant 30,000 years old. Perhaps-" His internal scanner suddenly registered a huge increase in energy. He spun around and shouted, "Lusa, beware!"

Lusa, however, was quite aware of the surge in Force energy. She was already facing the center of the room, gauntleted hand near her lightsaber. A swirling cloud of bluish Force energy materialized, swirling around the room and battering her, Ravage and Kirana Ti back. Finally, it coalesced into a blue-tinged, translucent woman in her mid-thirties.

_"I have been waiting for you,"_ she said. The Force-ghost of Mother Rell held out her hand. _"The cloth, please."_

Lusa swallowed and handed the cloth to Mother Rell. Somehow, she knew the ghost would be able to hold it and examine it. Rell held it up and examined it. _"Ah, aha. Yes, the horned one is coming. The Guardian of the God must be made aware."_ Her eyes drifted down to Ravage._ "Your loyalty is commendable, but misplaced."_

Ravage cocked his head to the side, an impressive feat for one with no visible neck joint. "Misplaced? You know not of what you speak, Mother Rell."

The ghost smiled mysteriously. _"Have it your way, but you will see when the Guardian returns."_ She looked up and over to Lusa. _"Please be careful."_ And with that, she faded.

Kirana Ti let out a breath. "I remember when she died. She asked of you, Lusa." A small smile crossed her face. "At the time, I had no idea who she was talking about."

Lusa nodded, her eyes still transfixed on the spot where Mother Rell faded. "I see." She finally turned and walked back to the entrance, Ravage following. "Let's go."

The trio left the cavern and emerged into the night sky. There, Grimlock stood with Augwynne Djo and Barukka Djo, two of the most prominent leaders of the Singing Mountain Clan. "We need information. Swoop here fly over and scan the compound and any outposts Vong may have."

Augwynne shook her head, her war helm swaying a bit. "That will not be necessary, Sir Grimlock." She motioned to Barukka, her middle daughter. "She can provide you with all the information you require."

Barukka stepped to the side. She began chanting and whirling about, her arms spinning out in front of her. The rock in front began cracking apart, crumbling into dust. A slight breeze swirled it around as it formed into a prefect scale-model of the old Imperial prison. Lusa gasped as she even saw miniature Vong walking about miniature catwalks and outside walls that came up to mid foreleg.

Barukka smiled as she moved about. "At first, they were cloaked in shadow, their movements hidden, But recently, their souls have become known to us." More ground crumbled and formed into outposts ringing the compound. "They are retreating, seeking the safety of the compound."

Grimlock chuckled. "They find no safety there. They dumb for not patrolling outside perimeter."

Augwynne looked down at her daughter's work and patted her on the shoulder. "Excellent work, my daughter." Her eyes examined the structure. "Still, they do have open lanes of fire over the entire compound. And their rakmarats can stand off and fire their lava cannons right down the open fields at our rancors. We need cover."

Barukka spoke up. "Why not a storm? Have three witches stay behind and cast a storm spell ahead of the main force."

Grimlock nodded, his optics never leaving the sand-compound. "Good idea. We Dinobots lead assault in order to deal with rakmarats. You charge in on rancors. Any other tribes close by?"

Augwynne shook her head. "The closest is Frenzied River, and they were hit hard by the initial attack. Most of the other tribes have gone into hiding."

HK-47 let out a synthesized sigh. "Tired question: Why am I not surprised by this? Meatbags can be so fragile."

Augwynne glanced at him, but looked up at Grimlock. "We shall follow you into the abyss, Sir Grimlock." Her relatively ancient frame bowed to him. "Lead, and we shall follow."

Grimlock stomped over to Kirana Ti. "You climb on top of me. Me like you, Kirana Ti. We fight together."

The Jedi Warrior's mouth dropped. "I-I am honored." Her eyes swept over the relatively smooth shoulder of the Dinobot Commander. "But how shall I hold on?"

Grimlock suddenly leaned forward, his fists retracting into his wrist sockets. His legs hooked together as several clamps shot out and hooked into adjoining holes. His entire upper chassis detached and ratcheted down, hooking onto the 'bottom' of his feet as the wings on his back swung forward and hooked together. Huge arms extended from them as an almost pushed-in face and head swung forward, hooking onto the top of the wings. All the seams sealed up and where once the Dinobot Commander stood, a rancor now loomed.

The entire assemblage of witches bowed as one. This time even Kirana Ti joined in. Lusa glanced at her, then at Ravage before taking to one knee. Kirana Ti smiled warmly at her. 'Thank you," she said.

Lusa shrugged. "I didn't feel like being called an 'unclean one'. That's all."

* * *

_The next day, dawn._  
Three witches, Barukka, Kaleni Di and Tekij, stood in the uppermost chamber of the Singing Mountain Clan's fortress. Each Witch had their eyes closed in concentration as they chanted and gathered their power.

At the base of the mountain, over two hundred rancors and warriors gathered. Males strapped huge harnesses to their backs and readied their weapons while the Witches floated up and onto the saddles.

Kirana Ti glanced up as storm clouds gathered overhead and traveled on winds to the old Imperial compound. Each one was midnight-black and were rumbling with thunder and flashing with lightning. Grimlock lowered his head, allowing her to hop on and grab hold of several integrated handholds. "Very convenient," she muttered. "Grimlock, I must speak to my sisters. May I?"

The mighty Dinobot reared back and shuffled forward before turning back, allowing her to face the gathered warriors. Her mind suddenly blanked before words appeared in her mind.

"My sisters, we have lost everything to the Vong. Our homes have been destroyed, our lands have been usurped, and our faithful Rancor mounts have been slaughtered. We stand before an impasse, this last battle will decide the fate of our home, our planet. But we have help, now. The god-demons have returned, and the rivers will run black with Vong blood! Divine retribution shall befall them. The sun will rise, we will fight to the last warrior! No surrender, no giving ground! For victory!"

A mighty cheer went up from the Witches, the Dinobots and even the males. HK raised his twin blaster rifles and shot several rounds into the air. Even Lusa and Ravage were moved by her words.

HK clomped over to the pair. "Wise assignment from Grimlock: I am to be assigned to aid you two in the assault. We are to be looking for injured meatbags. Can you do this?"

The Chironian pulled at the straps on her backpack and motioned to several additional packs attached to her belt. "I'll be ready. Just remember not to shoot us."

HK's optics' brightened, but he remained silent.

Grimlock turned back and his gaze fell on the imperial compound. He zoomed in on the six-sided compound and a snarl escaped his vocalizer. On top, Kirana Ti ignited her lightsaber and waved at the compound. "For victory!"

A single Vong warrior looked up in awe at the gathering gloom. Being assigned to this Harla-forsaken planet had been bad enough. But the past few days had proven to be most disconcerting. The space cover they had was destroyed yesterday afternoon, and the closest help was a week away at best-if their request was heeded. And now these clouds… it was too much.

His amphistaff wriggled around in his hands and snapped at the air as the wind picked up and the rain finally fell. Huge sheets of rain pelted him, getting inside even his vonduun-crab armor and making him miserable.

A fog also rolled in at the ground, obscuring his vision. He spat out several curses he had learnt in his time in this damned galaxy, his legs still wobbly from adapting to a planet. He stumbled forward, stumbling over a tree root.

Only problem was, there were no trees around here.

He looked down and saw a gleaming gold… claw? His gaze slowly traveled up the length of a relatively short leg, up a lower torso that was the same color as the claw and a silvery metal chest. The Vong let out a gasp mere seconds before an elongated arm lifted up and smashed down onto him, crushing his bones-as well as his entire body.

The sheer impact of Grimlock's fist sent a tremble through the building. The Vong contingent rushed out as their rakmarat fire-beasts bleated, streams of fire already belching forth at the oncoming horde of rancors. Unfortunately, the fire streams mysteriously bent back at several rakmarats, singing their hides.

Overhead, Swoop beat his wings as he glided along. The missile launchers attached at the midpoint of his hawk bat wings fired off a round at the rakmarat force, blowing up several of the beasts and frightening the rest.

Slag, meanwhile, was charging forward. The horns on the side of his mouth and the one on his brow were glowing red-hot as they sent out streams of electricity. "This more like it!" he bellowed as over two dozen Vong warriors were trampled underfoot. He then charged at a rakmarat and impaled it upon his horns, gutting it and slicing its flank open.

Sludge, and Snarl, meanwhile, had pulled ahead and were bashing down the gates of the compound-along with several dozen rancors. The old stone doors were quickly knocked down, allowing the rancors to enter the central courtyard-and the relatively unprepared Vong inside. Death was quick for them.

Outside, several dozen Vong had fallen prostrate before Grimlock, their amphistaffs coiled around their arms. "Yun-Yammka has returned," some said.

Grimlock looked at them in confusion before he accessed his datatrax on 'Yun-Yammka'. His mouth plates twisted into a sneer. "Yes, me Yun-Yammka! Me god of war!"

Kirana Ti leaned forward and close to his audio pickups. "But you're a machine! Why are they worshipping you?"

Grimlock shrugged, nearly knocking her off his back. "They know quality work when they see it."

The battle quickly turned into a route, and then a massacre as the rest of the Vong fought to the death and were either trampled underfoot by rancors, skewered by spears thrown with pinpoint accuracy by Witches or incinerated by Dinobot weaponry. The entire compound collapsed into rubble, signifying the end of the battle.

Kirana Ti held up her lightsaber, a smile on her face. "We have won!" she shouted. "The God-Demons have saved us!" The Witches joined in with a cacophony of cheers. She then motioned to the carcasses of the rakmarats. "We shall feast well tonight, too. Have our new slaves gather them together," she said, motioning to the surrendered Vong.

Off to the side, Lusa wrapped a Witches' arm in a bacta patch, Ravage and HK standing watch. Casualties were fairly light; the storm had been the perfect cover, and the Vong were completely outflanked and overwhelmed. HK glanced back, his servos twitching. "Angry statement: Why was I wasted playing nursemaid to you? I could've been a big help to Master Grimlock."

Ravage chuckled. "Well, I'm not that good with my paws-yet."

The assassin droid's arms suddenly shot up as his targeting sensors locked onto a thud bug, blowing it away. He then turned on his torso axis and fired, decapitating a Vong warrior. "Slight satisfactory sigh: Ah, at least I could warm my rifles up a little bit."

Kirana Ti dismounted from Grimlock and bowed to him. "You truly are a God-Demon, Sir Grimlock. My eternal thanks to you."

Grimlock transformed back to robot mode even as Swoop landed and joined the other Dinobots. "It fun, Kirana Ti." He clenched his fist tightly, the servos whining under the sheer train. "Now we bring fleet in and move forward for squeeze play. Old tactic, but effective. Vong not live to see end of year."


	13. Chapter 13

grimlock4x4-LOL, thanks. :) I had a feeling you might like Grimlock, there. ;)

Pacificuser-Welcome, and thanks for the lengthy review there. I appreciate you taking the time to share your thoughts. I know the 'Cons aren't 'good', but I'm just trying to portray them as not psychotic. As for Megatron, I'm also drawing upon the versions ffrom the Dreamwave and IDW comic book series, where had some legit good reasons for his rebellion. And his story's not done, yet. ;)

**Chapter 13: Interlude of Darkness **

Lumiya pulled down on a lever on the control panel in front of her. Outside, the reddish smear of hyperspace quickly changed to the steadily shining stars of the galaxy. The shuttle glided along in the void, sensors scanning it. Eventually, they found something… big.

Lumiya's jaw dropped as a metallic sphere the size of a gas giant came into view. The main body was mostly gray, with a band of orange wrapping around the equator. Huge spikes jutted out from the equatorial band and connected to a ring that encircled the planet perpendicular to the band. In front was a pair of… horns, large enough and strong enough to pierce a planet. The huge glowing maw in front convinced her of the horn's deadliness.

The voice that drove her here echoed again in her head. _**"Welcome, Lumiya. I am glad you decided to join the winning team."**_

The Sith Mistress swallowed and wiped her brow with one of her cybernetic hands. "Who are you? Show yourself."

A low chuckle emanated from… somewhere. _**"I am… Unicron. And you see me already."**_

It took a few minutes before Lumiya realized she was looking at a living planet. The idea seemed totally absurd to her, so she let out an insane giggle. "What are you, a God?"

Unicron's maw brightened, almost as if it was his smile. _**"A God of chaos, of entropy, of destruction. I wish for you to join me as I destroy the Jedi and the Cybertronian races."**_

Lumiya leaned back and crossed her metallic arms in front of her chest. "Why should I? What's in it for me?"

_**"I will enable you to get revenge on Luke Skywalker and Megatron. And I will let you live."**_

Lumiya swallowed. "Sounds good to me. Now what?"

A strangled cry shot from her throat as her entire body spasmed. A violet light enveloped her as her cells were altered, her limbs reformatted at the molecular level.

The entire shuttle exploded in a brief fireball. When it faded, Unicron spoke. _**"Behold, the true Darth Lumiya."**_

Lumiya floated in space. Her flesh was still flesh, but a thousand times stronger than before. Raw power coursed through her veins. She took an involuntary breath, but paused when HUD graphics appeared at the corner of her eyes, telling her she no longer needed to breathe. She leaned forward and somehow floated forward, not really sure how she was doing it.

She turned as a freighter exited hyperspace and flew forward, following the exact same path hers did. It too exploded, leaving behind a Jedi whelp named Eryl Besa-except she wasn't a Jedi anymore. Eryl glided forward. "You are Lumiya," she said, Lumiya hearing her through a transmission.

Unicron's voice rumbled once more. _**"You are the first, but not the last. Darth Lumiya, Darth Eryl, you will need an army to command and generals to lead them for you. I shall provide you with the generals, as well as a third Sith Lord. One I have been incubating for a long time."**_

Panels on Unicron's flank slid open and several dozen ships flew out and veered off, eventually encircling Lumiya and Eryl. One of them was a violet-colored starfighter with delta wings and a long, tapering nosecone. The rest were rectangular hovercraft with rounded corners and a command tower in the rear.

The starfighter's nosecone folded back and a panel on the ventral surface slid back, revealing a cold face. The outer engine blocks detached and fists emerged from the nozzles while the inner aft hull split apart and extended, forming legs. The former nosecone, now head, tipped up as Cyclonus stood tall.

One of the hovercraft stopped by Cyclonus' side. It was larger than the others and had a larger command tower. The dorsal armor plating split into starboard and ventral plates, folding back and forming wings. The forward armor skirts also split and folded back, revealing legs. The command tower slid back and the forward vents retracted, revealing a cruel face with… a beard molded into the mouth plates. Arms tipped with claws completed the look for Scourge.

Lumiya smiled, but her eyes quickly noted a speck emerging from the maw of Unicron. It quickly grew larger, assuming the form of a huge ship. It's main body was sleek narrow, with two engine nacelles branching out.

And on top was a robot, huge and powerfully built. His upper torso and arms were violet, with recessed silver parts. His head had elements of a crown molded into it, and an orange-colored cannon was attached to his upper right arm. Unicron spoke two words.

_**"Behold, Galvatron."**_

And on Galvatron's shoulder rode a pale-skinned Sith Lord with brown chest armor, a protective skirt of armor-weave and a band of metal covering the entire lower portion of his face.

Lumiya gasped. "You're Darth Malak, Revan's old partner!" She floated over to him, a smile blossoming on her lips. "You're cute."

Malak regarded her. "Unlike Revan, I never had a chance to sire an heir." His strong hand came up and traced a line down her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine.

Behind her, Eryl growled. "What about me? I still wish to claim Raynar for myself and slay that freak he loves."

Unicron's voice boomed out in their minds. _**"Patience, Eryl. The Sith Lords and generals have gathered. Now we await the army."**_

Lumiya bowed her head. "Yes, Unicron. But where will this army come from?"

_**"The Jedi and Cybertronians shall unwittingly provide it for us, ensuring their own destruction."**_The light coming from his maw brightened. _**"Soon, we shall destroy Primus and his Guardian. And then this universe shall fall. As so many others before and so many after."**_**  
*******


	14. Chapter 14

Grimlockx4-LOL, yup. We needed a bit of 'chaos' to shake things up. And thanks, I tried to learn my lesson from the expo bits with the KOTOR characters.

GBscientist-Thanks. LOL, whoop it up for the Dark God. Yeah, I guess it just sounded better in my head.

Mr Crossover-Thank you, I'll try.

**Chapter 14: Politics; why did it have to be politics? **

The _Millennium Falcon_ dropped out of hyperspace and quickly assumed parking orbit around Mon Calamari. Han steered around the apparently-haphazard arrangement of space stations, space docks and various other ships floating around. His eyes drifted to a half-finished MC-80 Mon Cal cruiser-_MC-80_???

As if reading his mind-which she probably was-Leia spoke. "It looks half-disassembled." She pointed out a _Republic_-Class star destroyer nearby, its open hull surrounded by a maintenance framework. "There's shuttles going back and forth between those two ships."

A turbolaser was removed from the bulbous Mon Cal cruiser and tractored to the star destroyer. Leia gasped as she realized what was happening. "They're cannibalizing!" At Han's confused look, she continued, motioning to the ships. "They're stripping down obsolete ships and using them to rearm and repair newer models… I hope."

Lando and Triebakk joined the pair in the cockpit. The Wookiee Senator sat in Chewie's seat, the only one large enough for him. [Han, if I may transmit the clearance code?]

The former smuggler nodded and motioned to the control panel. "Be my guest, Triebakk."

While he contacted Ground Control, Lando pulled out a private comlink. "I can get in touch with Tendra a lot quicker this way. She's planetside at one of our manufacturing bases." A wistful look came over the rogue's face. "I really miss her."

Han reached over and patted his old friend on the shoulder. "At least she's all right, Lando. Although with the Autobots and Decepticons, Tendrando Arms might suffer a decreased demand for YVH droids," he said, smirking.

Lando arched one of his bushy eyebrows at Han. "They can't be everywhere, Han. And I also don't see them being used as security guards."

Leia made a face at that. "You're always planning for the future, aren't you."

The businessman flashed her one of his winning smiles even as the _Falcon_ approached Coral City, the capital. The freighter flew through a cityscape dominated by curved, almost organic-looking buildings, eventually approaching a bustling space port.

A single control tower jutted from the center of the building while _thousands_ of hangars and landing strips radiated out in a grid pattern. Han entered the traffic pattern over the port and quickly found the appropriate hangar. With a slight _thud_, the _Falcon_ settled on the duracrete floor.

The main hatch opened and Lando, Triebakk, Han and Leia exited. At the bottom stood three people, Jedi Master and Senator Cilghal, 'businessman' Talon Karrde and Leia's aide and best friend Winter Celchu. Cilghal's eyes swiveled slightly as she bowed. "It is good to see you all right, Mistress Solo." She then turned to Triebakk and pulled a datapad out of her sleeve. "Senator, there will be a meeting of all surviving senators in the city's main hall."

The grizzled Wookiee glanced over the list. [Hmm, no Pwoe. Here's hoping that spineless whuffa worm was killed at Borleias.]

Winter shook her head. "Afraid not, sir. Latest reports indicate him joining the Peace Brigade." Her lips turned down in a grimace. "It lends credence to their movement, unfortunately."

The Wookiee bared his fangs. [I should've beaten him to death with his arm a long time ago.] He scrolled down further. [Interesting proposals by Cal Omas… What's he thinking here?]

Cilghal's bulbous head tilted slightly. "I'm afraid I'm not sure. They make no sense to me, either."

He turned to Leia and bowed to her. [If you'll excuse me, Leia. Duty calls. We must get the government back into some semblance of working order and let the military win this war.] He nodded his good-byes to Leia, Han and Lando before he and Cilghal left.

Leia turned to Talon. "So, Mister Karrde, what brings you here?"

The immaculately-dressed Talon stroked his goatee as he smiled. "Right to the point as always, Leia." His gaze drifted to the _Falcon_. "Can any of the Cybertronians fit into the hold? Maybe some of the smaller ones, but I doubt Prime or Megatron could."

Lando was the first to speak after a moment of silence. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." He took a step forward. "How did you learn about them, Talon? Your information network extends even into Hapan Territory?"

Talon shrugged rather nonchalantly. "I've made it my business to find these things out, Lando." His eyes took on a curious sparkle. "So, are any onboard? Or is that really Megatron tucked into your holster?" he said, motioning to Han's belt.

Han smirked. "Far as I know, Luke and Mara are babysitting those two as they're searching for Cybertron. Two other Jedi Masters are tagging along, too." His eyes narrowed. "Ah, you don't know who they are, would you?"

Talon returned the smirk. "No, Han. I don't know if it's Talo, Brianna, Revan or Bastila going." He let out an uncharacteristic sigh. "I'd like to meet a Cybertronian one of these days." He suddenly shook his head and stepped back. "Ah, but Misses Celchu has some news for you."

Winter let out a sigh while running her hands through her short, white hair. "Admiral Ackbar wished to see you as soon as you landed. He's not well." A shadow seemed to fall across her regal face as she spoke the last sentence. Winter and Ackbar had been good friends, and to see him not well…

Leia patted her on the arm, letting a bit of the Force flow. "I am sorry to hear that. Ackbar's been the pillar of the fleet since… well, ever since I can remember."

Lando nodded. "I always did like him. If it wasn't for his financial backing, several of my projects wouldn't have gotten beyond the drawing stylus."

Winter's head turned to the suave businessman. "Ah, Lando. Tendra is awaiting you at your apartment. She regrets not being here to meet you."

Lando glanced at Han and Leia. "Ah… would you two mind? It's been a few months since I've seen her." His face took on a haunted look as he continued. "It'd be nice to hold her again."

Leia and Han exchanged a glance. "We'll catch up with you later," Leia said. "Just make sure to stop by and see us, all right?"

Lando flashed her one of his toothy smiles before exiting the hangar. Winter turned on her heel and led Han, Leia and Talon out and to a waiting air speeder. Han plopped himself down into the driver's seat. "Okay, which way?" At Winter's Glare, he shrugged. "What?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Winter stopped the speeder in front of an apartment building a few blocks from the military High Command. Winter's eyes narrowed as she saw a mouse-eared Sullustan standing at the top of the steps just before the front door. "Well, Sien. What brings you here?"

Supreme Commander Sien Sovv turned his head slightly to Winter. "I was invited here by Ackbar, too." His shoulders slumped, making him seem even smaller. "I lost Coruscant, the Outer Rim, the Mid Rim and now the Core Worlds. What else is left for me?"

Han stalked up the steps and brushed by the Sullustan. "Oh, I don't know, Sien. You could outright surrender the rest of the Navy to the Vong."

Leia sighed. "Han, that's not going to help."

The former smuggler turned just before he entered the building. "Leia, Admiral Daala couldn't have done worse than him?" he exclaimed, motioning to Sien. He then fixed his gaze on Sien. "You failed-no, you didn't even try." And with that, he entered the apartment building, Sien, Talon, Leia and Winter following.

They found Ackbar lying in a pool of gurgling water, his chest rising and lowering as he wheezed a bit. "Leia?" he slurred out, his eyes lolling about to finally focus on the princess. "You've come… Thank the Ocean."

Leia's hand went to her mouth in shock at the sight of the once-mighty Ackbar. "What happened to him?"

Winter's eyes went to the floor. "Old age, and cumulative stress over the years. Although his condition worsened considerably a year ago."

Ackbar's eyes focused again, this time on Sien. "Sien… Come closer, please. I have something to tell you."

Sien's mouth dropped open in surprise as he approached. "What is it, Admiral? What do you need me to know?"

Ackbar beckoned him closer with a webbed hand until Sien was a half-meter away. "I must ask you a question." His left arm suddenly lashed out, hitting Sien on his sensitive right ear and knocking him to the ground. "What in the nine hells of Corellia is _wrong_ with you?" He suddenly sat up straight, his eyes clearing and his breath stabilizing.

Water dripped from his pants as he stood over Sien, not unlike a giant. "I spent almost 20 years of my life building the New Republic Defense Force into a powerful navy, able to handle anything. And within three years, you lost the galaxy!"

Sien scuttled back, his hands up in front of his face as terror gripped him. "Please, no! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm an administrator, not a soldier."

Ackbar's mouth turned down in a grimace. "You proved that." He looked up at a shocked Leia, Han, Talon and Winter. "I have been feeling better lately, saving my strength for this moment."

Talon chuckled. 'For the first time in a long time, I'm shocked. Pleasantly shocked, but shocked nonetheless."

Han laughed and walked forward, sidestepping Sien and slapping Ackbar on the arm. "Hey, great to see you all right! I knew nothing could keep you down!" He subsequently shook his hand a bit, trying to get the water off.

Winter, meanwhile, was almost in tears. "I'm so glad…" she whispered.

Ackbar smiled at her even as Sien scrambled out of the way. "Thank you for caring for an old war Bantha, Winter." His expression turned serious. "Get me Wedge Antilles, Etahn A'baht, Traest Kre'fey, Carlist Rieekan, Garm Bel Iblis and all the old guard. The Vong must be stopped, no matter the cost."

* * *

Lando got out of the air speeder and slid his money card through the reader hanging out of the speeder's window. "Thanks!" he said, waving as it sped off. He turned and faced the large building looming into the horizon. For expediency and ease of travel, he and Tendra lived at the main factory complex in Coral City.

The entire complex took up almost a whole city block and was several stories tall. And behind the main complex was an obstacle course and testing field surrounded by a force field. There, YVH droids were being put through their paces before going to various New Republic bases throughout Known Space.

Lando pressed his thumb against a cool metal scanner plate bolted next to the door and it slid open, allowing him entrance to the main atrium. "Hello, Sir Lando," a feminine-sounding computer voice intoned. "The main complex is operating at 98% efficiency and has remained accident-free for 198 days. Mistress Tendra is-"

A familiar and welcome voice interrupted the factory computer. "-She's right here."

Lando turned and hugged his wife, kissing her and relishing the feel of her in his arms. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you! Hapes was nice, but this is even better." He breathed in her scent, knowing he was holding the most valuable thing in the galaxy.

A clomping from behind Tendra heralded the arrival of their personal bodyguard 1-1A, the first YVH combat droid to roll off the assembly lines. "Hello, sir. We have five thousand YVH combat-ready droids onsite, with an additional ten thousand units deployed through the system." His skull-like head tilted to the side as he processed data. "We await your orders."

Lando nodded. "That's… great, 1-1A." For once, he truly looked the hunter-killer over. Although he was state-of-the-art, the technology he had seen in his relatively brief time spent with the Transformers had made one thing very clear; once Cybertronian technology was made available-and Lando knew it would be-most technology would become obsolete almost overnight.

1-1A cocked his skull-like head to the side. "A problem, Sir?" he said in Lando's deep voice. "Would you like to inspect the facilities?"

Lando glanced about the room as Tendra placed a hand on his arm. "What is it, honey?" she asked, her regal brow furrowing in concern.

The businessman took a deep breath and looked 1-1A in the photoreceptors. "1-1A, who are you?" He began walking around the droid and his wife. "What do you see yourself as, a tool? A bodyguard? A person?" He stopped in front of 1-1A. "Who are you?"

1-1A's expression never changed, but Tendra's did. "Lando, when the hell did you become such a philosopher?" she asked, confusion on her voice.

Lando chuckled. "Oh, the past month or so have proven most illuminating, sweetheart." He quickly told Tendra about the his encounters with the Cybertronians and how every Jedi said that they felt 'alive'. "They're incredible, Tendra! Living machines with technology more advanced than anything else I've seen. And Force help anyone who tries to put a restraining bolt on them."

1-1A spoke up. "Alive? But they are machines, like I am." He raised his arms and looked at his durasteel hands. "Unless… am I alive, like them?"

Tendra unconsciously patted him on the shoulder. "I'm not sure anyone can truly answer that, 1-1A." She smiled faintly. "I know I'd like to meet a Cybertronian, though."

Lando smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged, actually. Their flagship's heading this way." He turned back to the hunter droid, his expression serious again. "Kinda makes me wonder how they see us, and how we treat droids." He looked off to the side. "Are we truly better than the Vong?"

Tendra let loose with an unladylike snort. "I don't recall us burning droids or tossing sacrifices into fire pits, Lando."

He chuckled nervously. "Good point." He rubbed his hands together. "Okay, 1-1A. Time for some changes. You're my bodyguard, right?" At the droid's nod, he continued. "Fine. Time for you to start getting compensation. I'm setting you up with a salary and living quarters in the factory. 1,500 credits a month with free maintenance." Lando flashed 1-1A his patented winning smile. "What do you say?"

1-1A tilted his head to the side, his photoreceptors blinking on and off. "Make it 2,000 a month and an extension to other YVH droids and you've got a deal."

Lando's mouth dropped in shock. "How did-"

"I have been learning to haggle, sir. I learned from the best, after all."

Tendra laughed. "It's a deal, 1-1A. Right, Lando?"

It took a half-minute, but Lando finally nodded and patted the droid on his right arm, being careful to avoid the blaster cannon attached to his right arm. "All right. Let's go on an inspection tour of the factory. I wanna see if it's possible to get output up to 100%."

Tendra nodded, all business now. "Sounds like a good idea." She motioned to a hallway off to the side that ended in a triple-locked door. Lando, Tendra and 1-1A walked down and, after Lando undid the locks, entered the main assembly area. The temperature immediately increased, and Tendra pulled out a flask of water, taking a swig. She looked out at the sprawling complex where, at one end, raw materials such as durasteel sheets and hard plastics were rolled in on conveyor belts at one end. Laser cutters sliced them into usable lengths while hydraulic presses stamped them into usable shapes. The droids were quickly assembled and stepped off onto platforms for programming.

Lando, Tendra and 1-1A walked the length of the factory, taking notes on production speed and if any inefficiencies could be reduced. Lando found a few spots here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary or that could be easily fixed. "Looks like 98% might be our 100%," he said glumly.

A small remote on Tendra's belt beeped. "Looks like we've got visitors," she noted. Lando nodded and followed his wife back to the main atrium.

There stood a Rodian with Lieutenant's bars. His multi-faceted eyes focused on Lando. "Mister Calrissian, I have an urgent message from Admiral Ackbar. He requests your presence at a meeting in two hours at High Command." He then handed Lando a datapad. "If you'll excuse me."

Lando glanced over the contents. "My commission's been reactivated? The hell?" He read down further. "Etahn A'baht? Traest Kre'fey? None of Sien's cronies are gonna be there." An old feeling began permeating Lando's soul; hope. He turned to Tendra and 1-1A, who had followed him out to the atrium. "Looks like I'm going back to war."

Tendra walked over and leaned up, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Take care, you scoundrel," she whispered.

* * *

_Mon Calamari Orbit_  
The _Ark_ slid out of hyperspace, narrowly dodging several dry-docks. Prowl sat in the command chair as Sunstreaker piloted the cruiser. "Prepare to transmit the clearance code that Senator Triebakk provided for us," he said to Trailbreaker. His optics noted Starscream standing in front of Teletraan-One, staring at an image of the Hoth System. "Problem, Starscream?"

The Air Commander looked over at Prowl. "This system… it seems familiar to me." His voice had none of the usual screech to it as he regarded the system and worked feverishly to dredge up any information on it in his hard drive and memory files. "Before the Great Wars, I've been here before!" He walked over to Prowl. "I must go there!"

The strategist kept his optics on the main viewscreen as he spoke to Starscream. "We must meet with the military and political leaders of the New Republic. If Optimus and Megatron find a deactivated Cybertron, we _will_ need all the allies we can get."

Starscream's feet scraped across the deck plating, but he remained silent. A violet flicker heralded the arrival of Skywarp as he teleported onto the bridge. "Are we there yet?" he complained.

At the helm, Sunstreaker turned around, a smirk on his mouth plate. "Yes we are, you proto-form! By Primus, I'll be glad to get rid of you." He rubbed at a slightly darker patch of armor on his chest. "I still haven't gotten all that oil off that you dumped on me in the oil bar."

Skywarp made a face at the vain warrior, but Prowl rose and placed himself between the two. "Knock it off, you two! We've got bigger Sharkticons to fry." He looked over and saw the blue-green planet in view. "Trailbreaker contact somebody down at the planet. We need landing instructions." He let out a sigh. "I wish Jazz were here. He's the cultural expert!"

Skywarp chuckled. "Shame he went off to run the Corellia blockade." He looked over at Trailbreaker as he manned the communications station. "We get landing instructions yet?"

Trailbreaker let out a sigh. "Keep your skirt armor on, 'Warp." His internal transceiver continued receiving the instructions. "Sunstreaker, I'm transmitting instructions for a holding pattern they want us to maintain." A smile creased his worn face. "Looks like they've got to actually clear room for the _Ark_ at Coral City, the capital."

Sunstreaker glanced over the instructions and activated braking thrusters, slowing the mighty vessel's momentum and letting it fly past the shell-shaped floating cities and other various craft. "Lot of water down there. Hope my sealant doesn't crack."

Both Skywarp and Starscream actually smiled at his remark. Starscream looked around the bridge at the five occupants-actually the _only_ occupants of the _Ark_. "I have a bad feeling about this," he remarked. "Our leaders are off on a possibly wild-scrapelet chase and the biggest cultural expert we've got is at Corellia."

Skywarp's finger servos twitched. "If Starscream's got a bad feeling, we _are_ in trouble." He patted Prowl on the shoulder, who had returned to the command chair. "Got any 'diplomacy' subroutines we should know about? Know how to get a slaggin' joke?"

Prowl remained silent as the _Ark_ finally approached a large patch of duracrete on the outskirts of Coral City. The image changed to an overhead schematic of the landing patch, showing about five squads of soldiers, some repulsorlift tanks flanking the borders and almost a hundred technicians. _Can't go back. Can only go forward._ "Take us down, Sunstreaker."

The flattened arrowhead hovered over the field while landing gear extended. It set down with a mighty _thud_ as the RCS thrusters powered down. The main hatch opened and the landing ramp extended, allowing the five to walk down tom the duracrete below. Prowl's hands were out and even his shoulder-mounted missile launchers were in his subspace storage pocket. "Hello, I am Prowl. I am the chief military analyst for the Autobots and I wish to speak with-"

One of the soldiers groaned. "A bunch of war droids?" The Quarren waved over the technicians. "Come on, lets get some restraining bolts onto them."

Sunstreaker's hand blurred, and his electron-pulse rifle appeared in his hand. The technicians skidded to a halt as he aimed the light artillery-sized 'pistol' at them. "Don't. The first one to scratch my paint gets vaporized. That's all I'll say."

The technicians backed off as the entire complement of soldiers readied their weapons. Prowl interjected himself between Sunstreaker and the soldiers, his hands up. "Whoa, whoa! Stand down, Sunstreaker." He lowered his voice and directed it forward so only he could hear. "Their weapons are more powerful than the Vong's. And concentrated like this would be _very bad_ on your finish, not to mention your internals."

Silence reigned for a bit before Sunstreaker sent his weapon back into subspace. Prowl turned and knelt down. "Forgive him, but we are not merely 'war droids'. We are Autobots and Decepticons. Sentient beings."

The soldier balked. "Oh, great. Droids in need of a memory wipe as well." He looked up, his mouth-tentacles quivering. "Listen, this'll be a lot easier-" His eyes closed involuntarily when the black one with purple trim vanished in a violet flash of light. "What the kriff?"

The robot suddenly reappeared _behind_ the entire contingent. "Okay. That slaggin' does it! We are not mindless automata like those weird box droids with fusion furnaces in their bellies." He looked over at Starscream. "Hey, Screamer. What did those things call themselves again?"

Several tanks swiveled their main guns at him while the platoon closest to him readied their weapons. Shock and awe reverberated through their ranks at something they had never seen or even imagined seeing; teleportation.

Starscream slapped his vented forehead in disgust. "Skywarp, get back here!" He looked down at the Quarren while Skywarp returned. "Now look what you've done!" He turned to Prowl. "I knew we shouldn't have come here! But no, you had to insist on trusting these organics!"

Trailbreaker shook his head. "Okay, since Jazz isn't here, I'll try and smooth things over in my usual charming manner." The black-plate Autobot stepped forward and walked down the short ramp, hands out to his sides. "Okay, folks. Let's all calm down here. We're all allies here against the Vong. After all, I thought they were the ones who hated machines, not nice people like you."

Several of the soldiers loosened their stance, but the repulsorlift tanks maintained readiness. One of the technicians stepped forward and pointed at a silvery, rectangular box mounted above Trailbreaker's head. "Hey… is that a KDY 12-X shield generator?"

The defensive strategist accessed the schematics on his equipment. "Yeah, it is." He smiled, the red optic band above flashing. "I got it when I was reformatted about two months ago at Myrkr."

Another technician, a bug-eyed Rodian, half-shouted. "Myrkr? My son was at Myrkr!" he pushed his way through the other technicians, his antennae twitching. "My son's name is Jovan Drark. Have you seen him lately? How is he?"

Trailbreaker knelt down. "Sir, I'm afraid I had no contact with him during his time among us Autobots." he stood up and slapped Prowl on the shoulder. "Prowl, however, personally led the rescue mission that saved your son from the belly of a worldship."

Prowl's optics blinked on and off. "Yes, yes!" He looked down, his logic center quickly trying to figure out what to say to a father. "Your son was brought aboard the _Ark_ for transport to the Hapes Consortium. Unfortunately, I do not know his whereabouts after we left for here." He suddenly looked up. "Now if you soldiers will excuse me, we do have a meeting with your government-or what's currently left of it."

The Quarren shook his head. "Not without restraining bolts. Sorry, but it's the law."

Sunstreaker glowered. "Oh, like those little pieces of scrap could actually do anything to us?"

The Quarren's mouth tentacles quivered. "Then you wouldn't mind us putting it on, then."

Sunstreaker gasped. "And ruin my paint job? You must be insane!"

Prowl's head drooped. "Sunstreaker, put the restraining bolt on. Otherwise I'll team you and Skywarp up for the rest of the war."

Sunstreaker looked at the grinning prankster before kneeling down. "Put it onto one of inner panels, and Matrix help you if you scuff my paint."

* * *

Wedge entered the High Command's main conference chamber and plopped down, the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. The Borleias Siege had proven costly, but not nearly as much as he thought. The Vong seemed not as fanatical as before, and they had been held off long enough to evacuate most of the garrison there.

However… his children and wife were still missing. His old friend 'Face' Loran had gone looking for them, but he hadn't even heard from him yet! Even if the war ended tomorrow, it would be a hollow victory without Iella, Syal and Myri…

He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up, seeing his old friend Lando. "It hurts, doesn't it," Lando stated. It wasn't a question.

Wedge gave him a wane smile. "My family's missing. Coruscant burns-hells, the galaxy is burning. And we're _just_ getting off our butts to fight back." He looked around as Traest Kre'fey, Carlist Rieekan and Han sat down. Several other empty chairs brightened as holographic representations of Etahn A'baht, Remmis Advis and Gilad Pellaeon appeared.

The side door opened and reinstated Admiral Ackbar walked out on Winter's arm. He slumped down into the head chair. "Thank you, Winter." He looked over to a set of expansive windows. "Where are the Cybertronian machines you spoke of, General Solo? I looked forward to chatting with this Prowl."

Han's head slumped down. "Sorry, sir. I'm not sure, actually. Prowl seems like the punctual type."

Remmis' hologram nodded. "Yes. I remember discussing tactics with him back at Hapes. His tactic subroutines were quite advanced."

Traest raised a furry hand. "I have a question. Are these machines actually alive, like the rumors I've been hearing? Not just some advanced war droid?"

Han nodded, all traces of mirth gone. "Yes, Admiral. Trust me, it's weird, but they're more than simply meets the eye. Actual souls trapped in metallic form." He leaned forward onto the table. "At least that how Luke sees it and how they feel to me."

Traest arched his eyebrows. "Master Skywalker says they are 'alive'? Then that's all I'll need." He looked over and saw Ackbar scribbling something onto a napkin. "Admiral, what is that?"

Ackbar's right eye swiveled up. "It's the plan to beat the Vong." It swiveled down while the left one looked up. "Well, Grand Admiral. Looks like we're actually fighting on the same side, here."

Pellaeon chuckled at that. "It will be an honor, Ackbar." His image flickered. "So… what is that, really?"

Ackbar shoved a napkin in front of his hologram and continued scribbling on another one. "Like I said, a plan to fight the Vong." He shoved a napkin to each person there.

Carlist picked up the napkin in front of him and began reading. "'Shoot them before we get in range of their blast bugs and wear armor'." He mulled that over for a few moments. "That makes… sense. Oh, and armored units in front for a 'meat-grinder' effect."

Han's mouth twisted as he also picked up a napkin and began reading. "'Our capital ships have a range and firepower advantage. Use it. Also, put ships with gravity-well projectors into every fleet in order to screw with Dovin Basils.'."

Remmis looked over the list. "Why does this seem so simple in hindsight?" He glanced at something off screen. "The shipyards at Hapes Prime, the Rifle Worlds and the Interior are at 110% of full capacity. The first job new recruits have is building new recruiting offices for the overflow," he said, smirking.

Ackbar nodded. "Excellent. The Hapan Navy will certainly get a workout." He turned to the window just as a pair of E-wings, a Chariot LAV, a Y-wing and a Gian speeder stopped just in front of the windows. The E-wings transformed into Skywarp and Starscream, while the LAV changed into Prowl, the Y-wing into Trailbreaker and the Gian into Sunstreaker.

Prowl quickly identified the Mon Calamari as Admiral Ackbar. "My apologies, sir." He held up his right arm, showing a comparatively tiny restraining bolt attached to it. "Local laws and such."

Han scoffed. "Ah, those things actually gonna do anything to you, Prowl?"

Sunstreaker glowered. "My paint was almost ruined!" he said, kicking at the air and sulking.

Starscream shook his head. "You've still got yours attached? Skywarp and I made sure ours were placed on transformation joints so they'd be-" He looked into the window and saw Traest, Etahn and Carlist staring at them. "What? You have a problem with Autobots and Decepticons?"

Carlist turned back to Ackbar. "You factor _them_ into your plans?"

The Mon Cal glanced at the five. "Well, things will be a lot easier, but we can't let our guard down." He placed his webbed hands onto the table and activated a holo-projector in the center of the room. A 3-dimensional map of the galaxy appeared above a glowing ring embedded in the table. "Let's see. Where to begin…"

And so they began.

* * *

Leia walked along the pink-colored hallways of Coral City's main government building. The Senate-or the surviving senators-had just convened a short recess after nearly six hours of deliberation concerning the fighting. The Alderaanian knew from experience that, once you hit a certain amount of time, all you were really doing was rehashing issues.

She stopped in front of Cal Omas' office and pressed the door chime. She had some questions for her brethren-like where he went during the Hapes Invasion. The door slid open, allowing her to step in. "Cal, so good to see you…" She paused as she saw the former starfighter pilot standing in front of a large bay window, hands clasped at the small of his back.

He looked over at her, an odd smile on his face. "Ah, Leia!" He walked around his desk over to her. "So good to see you again. How was the journey here?" His smile fell away as he picked up on her mood. "Is there a problem?"

Leia bared her teeth in a predatory grin, fixing her Glare of Death upon the senator. "Where precisely did you go during the Vong's attack on the Hapes Consortium? And what policies are you pushing forward here?" she asked, her voice taking on a durasteel edge.

Cal shook his head and chuckled. "I caught the first transport out that I could. I wanted to get here before everyone else so I could get a 'jump-start' on everything going on. I wanted to make connections and set up a power base." He leaned forward. "I wanted to become the next Palpatine."

Leia's lightsaber was in her hands and ignited before she could even think. "You might want to rephrase that," she whispered. "Or else we'll see how dangerous I can really be."

Cal swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "I wanted to be, Leia. I had grand designs to gain power, split the Jedi and rule an alliance of power. I wanted it all!" He paused and gathered his thoughts. "But for some odd reason… I don't want to be all-powerful anymore." His eyes widened slightly. "Everything's changing, Leia. Everything."

The lightsaber in her hand deactivated, the plasma blade retracting. "Tell me about the session, Cal. Who supports what?" She motioned to the desk and two chairs slid over, allowing them to sit down.

Cal sighed. "Fyor Rodan wants to try some negotiated settlement with the Vong, the deluded fool. He also wants those Cybertronians deported from what would become Republic Remnant Space."

Leia snorted. "Bigger chance of a noble Hutt showing up. Unless you wanted to throw massive firepower at them, the only ones capable of dealing with the Cybertronians in a military sense are the Jedi. And Luke's having the Constructicons rebuild the Academy."

Cal nodded. "Yes. He's not very popular at the moment. Triebakk's calling for a full alliance with the Cybertronians, complete with membership in the New Republic. He also wants a full offensive at the Vong, driving them back to the edge of Known Space." He shook his head. "I don't know if that's possible, even with the Cybertronian's help."

Leia glanced out the window at the expansive cityscape. "Something tells me the Vong have reached their limits, Cal. They're stretched too thin and their bio-technology hasn't really evolved that much since they invaded." She balled up her delicate right hand into a fist and smacked it into the palm of her left hand. "We must fight back, Cal. If we don't then what sort of legacy will we leave the next generation? One of hiding and fear?"

She shook her head. "No. They started it, and now we must finish it. For our future!"

Cal let out a breath. "Leia, if you were to announce a candidacy for Chief of State, I'm sure-"

She cut him off. "No, Cal. My time in the political arena is over." She eyed him. "I'll be watching you closely, though. Any power grabs and," she swiped her thumb across her throat.

The senator nodded, looking decidedly queasy. "Sure, Leia. No power grabs." He rose from his chair and walked over to the desk. Cal picked up a datapad and read over it. "Tomorrow, I'll throw my full support behind Triebakk. A Wookiee in charge can't hurt," he said, smirking somewhat."

Leia smiled and also rose to her feet. "Thank you, Cal." She turned and left, leaving the Alderaanian senator alone with his thoughts and shattered ambitions.

* * *

_Senate Chambers, Coral City_

"We must concede the fight, if we are able to salvage anything! Surrender now, so our children will have something!"

Fyor Rodan sat back down amid _very_ scattered applause.

Senator Triebakk then stood up, his fur bristling and his fangs bared. [Have something, Fyor? If we surrender, then we leave them with nothing!] He thumped his chest. [If we do not fight back now, then extinction is all that awaits us. The Vong have broken every single cease-fire agreement made. We cannot afford to hold back.]

He sat down while a silver-plated protocol droid in the back stepped forward. "Please use the datapads to your left to cast your ballot."

The 52 surviving senators picked up the slim rectangular pad in front and quickly voted. The protocol droid, linked to the pads, tallied the votes. "51 for Triebakk. 1 for Fyor Rodan."

The senator from Commenor buried his head in his hands while Triebakk nodded. The Wookiee got to his feet. [Thank you.] He picked up the datapad and began scrolling through options. [I wish to speak to Admiral Ackbar about his planned counter-offensive. Contact any outlying military forces and inform them of what's been going on.] He then turned to the protocol droid and barked. [And get some coffee brewing. This is going to be a long night.]

Near the back of the chambers, Leia turned and exited. Han and Lando were standing there, a weary look on their faces. "You look like something Ravage dragged in," she quipped.

Lando sighed as the trio walked along a corridor. "Ackbar may be slowly dying, but I'll be damned if he's showing it. He, Prowl and Starscream took off on some very wild tangents, almost like he was running on energon himself!"

The three emerged into the open air and purplish sky as the sun began setting. Han waved down a speeder and they piled in. "Dex's Diner, please." The speeder levitated off the ground and sped off. "We'll tell you about it later, but right now I could eat a Bantha."

The speeder stopped in front of a rather retro-looking building with a large neon sign flashing the words 'Dex's Diner'. They piled out while Han paid the fare. They entered and sat down at a booth. "Where did you find this place?" Leia asked.

Han picked up a menu and flipped through it. "Lando happened upon it on the way to his factory one day. It's good food and good entertainment."

An old-style WA-7 service unit with a name tag identifying her as 'Flo' rolled up on a uni-pod drive wheel, a tray balanced perfectly on her hand. "Okay, folks. Hey, Lando! Nice to see you here again. How are you?" Her right photo-receptor dimmed and then brightened in an almost-wink.

Lando looked over the menu. "Thanks, Flo. I'll take the Bantha burger with some milk. Well-done."

Han nodded. "Same thing, but make mine medium-well."

Leia handed the droid her menu. "A tossed salad, side of dressing."

While Flo transmitted the order to the kitchen and wheeled off in search of other customers, Leia turned to her husband and her friend. "So, what's the word, other than Sien being made Ackbar's chauffeur?"

Han leaned back and stretched out before wrapping his right arm around Leia's shoulders, pulling her in tight. "Hopefully he can drive better than conducting military operations," he quipped.

Lando nodded. "So, Princess. Want all the details now?"

Leia thought for a moment. "Probably a good idea, Lando. I am curious how Ackbar plans to use the Cybertonians. As simple shock troops, or something more?"

Before he could respond, the businessman's comlink chirped. "Lando here. It's your credit."

"General Calrissian, please report to the High Command. We have a situation developing."

Lando sighed just as Han's comlink chirped. "General Solo, please-"

He interrupted the comm officer. "Yeah, yeah." he sighed just as Flo rolled up with their orders. "Can we have those in Nekk bags, please?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the three were making their way back to the High Command. "Why are you tagging along?" Han asked his wife.

Leia spoke while digging into her salad. "To keep you two in line!

Han shrugged at that. "Okay, good point." He turned to Lando. "So, old buddy. Any idea why we're being called back?"

Lando bit into his burger and sipped his milk. "Not sure. Ackbar gave us 48 hours of leave time. What could've happened?"

They quickly arrived at the High Command. All three showed their ID to the guard at the front gate and were checked in. A few minutes later, they emerged from a turbolift and entered the main conference chamber.

Ackbar was sitting there with Etahn A'baht. Prowl and Starscream were standing outside the window, looking in. "We have visitors," Ackbar intoned, motioning to the holographic projector in the table. "Wookiee transports, thousands of them. A General Tarrful has made contact and asked for landing instructions, as well as a request for billeting for his soldiers."

Han sat down, his mouth open in astonishment. "Did you say Tarrful?"

Etahn looked over, his face betraying his confusion. "You know him?"

"Yeah. He and Chewie go way back."

Ackbar nodded. "Excellent. I am sorry, but you two are the biggest Wookiee experts on my new staff. I need you to be my liaisons to Tarrful."

Han nodded. "Hopefully we can avoid some of the gaffes we made with Starscream and Prowl." he glanced out the window at the two. "No offense."

Prowl nodded. "None taken."

Starscream, however, merely glared. "I hope not, General Solo." His optics fell upon Ackbar. "You'll have those laws repealed?"

Ackbar's mouth whiskers twitched. "I can recommend only, Starscream."

The Air Commander crossed his arms, but remained silent.

Leia leaned over as Han scrolled through a requisition order sent by the Wookiee General. "So, mind telling me what happened during the meeting? What were those 'laws' Starscream was referring to?"

Han looked up, his eyes far away. "Well, let's just say, when we get back to our apartment, I've got to apologize to Threepio for everything I've ever done to him over the years."

* * *

_Ninety minutes earlier_  
Starscream spoke up. "Actually, Admiral, before we begin, I'd like to know how we Cybertronians will be integrated into the main New Republic Defense Forces." His blood-red optics glittered as he spoke. "We will not be simple shock troops, after all."

Prowl nodded. "It's unusual, but I fully agree with Starscream. There's a lot more we can contribute than grinding up Vong." He motioned to the holo-map over the table. "Dathomir has apparently already fallen to Grimlock and the Dinobots. That sets up a good squeeze play strategy." His optics focused on the napkins in front of everyone. "Good ideas, Admiral. Tell me, how many shipyards does the New Republic have still operational? The Vong might not be the only ones on a sword's edge."

Pellaeon glanced to something out of range of the holo-projector. "The Bastion shipyards were hit somewhat hard by the Vong, but the Yaga Minor ones are back up to 84% operating capacity."

Remmis smiled tightly. "To recap for you, Prowl, the Hapes Consortium is at 110% of capacity."

Ackbar checked a datapad. "Half the current orbital dry-docks are building the 'New Class' ship. The others are stripping obsolete ships down to the keel for equipment." His eyes lit upon another note. "Kuat and Fondor have both been… conquered during the last push."

Carlist growled. "That dog Viqi Shesh probably provided Kuat's defense plans and access codes to the Vong." He slammed his fist into the table. "Two of our largest shipyards, useless!"

Prowl, meanwhile, was studying the holo-map. "I suggest having the Hapan Navy hook up with the Imperial task force. Their pulse mines make them almost invulnerable against Vong ships. And star destroyers enjoy a firepower advantage over any Vong ship class _Kor Chokk_-class and below. You should be able to cut a swath right through their Mid Rim holdings."

Pellaeon's gaze went to something off screen. "Pretty good idea there, Prowl. Remmis, what have your forces been up to?"

"Mostly hit-and-fades run by Commodore Astarta, one of my most trusted aides. "A wolfish grin crossed his craggy features. "But I am growing restless. What's your position?"

Pellaeon inputted a series of commands onto a console to his right. A bright red Imperial symbol appeared on the map near Ord Mantell. "We've been harassing Vong convoys, building up troop morale and putting a stranglehold on their supply lines."

Remmis checked the position of Pellaeon's fleet. "I can have a task force ready within the hour, but it will probably be about two weeks before we can meet up with you."

The Old Man nodded. "I'll begin moving my fleet in Hapes' direction." He looked across at Prowl. "Nice work, Prowl. Prime was right about you."

At that, Trailbreaker spoke up. "You've met up with the _Nemesis_? How is everyone?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "Yeah. Is Sideswipe all right?"

"What about Thundercracker? He's gotta be bored without me there to keep him on his thrusters!"

Pellaeon chuckled and shook his head. "They're fine, last time I saw them. It was about a week and a half ago, though."

Prowl let a tight smile cross his mouth plates. "Thank you, Admiral. That takes a load off my processors." He looked back at the map. "What's the status of the Fifth Fleet, General? I see you're holding position near Sullust. An assignment from former Supreme Commander Sien Sovv?" he asked, his words surprisingly bitter.

Brigadier General Etahn A'baht's whiskers twitched a bit. "Yes… how did you figure that out? I didn't know tactical subroutines were that advanced in droids."

Starscream scowled. "I should have known. Prejudice against mechanical life is prevalent in all strata of Known Space!" He turned to Prowl, a triumphant smirk on his face. "Megatron was a fool to enter into an alliance with these organics. We should gather the other Autobots and Decepticons and forge a new empire, one where we rule!"

Etahn blinked twice. "Someone needs a memory wipe…" he muttered.

"Try it, and we'll see how far you can bounce!"

Prowl and Han both shouted at once. "Enough!"

The strategist turned his head to the smuggler. "Thank you."

Han nodded, then looked over at A'baht's holographic image. "Listen, unlike your garden variety droid, these guys are alive. And it's not like Threepio or even Bollux, who imitate life. They really are alive!"

Prowl's optics focused on Han. "What do you mean 'imitate life'? I've had three conversations with your protocol droid, General. He seems as alive as any Autobot I've met, if a bit flighty. I even detected subtle energies that are indicative of a spark."

Han's jaw dropped. "But-but he's just a droid!" he rose to his feet and walked over to the window, meeting Prowl's optics. "You don't get it. He wasn't 'born' from a proto-form and given life from Prime's chest or some combination of two other sparks. He was probably built in some factory, mass-produced for consumption."

Skywarp chuckled. "How slaggin' nice. You don't think maybe your creations could've evolved past the design specs? You flesh creatures seemed to have done that quite nicely." He shook his head. "Starscream's right. You are prejudiced against us."

Han placed his hand on his chest and took a step back. "No, I'm not prejudiced! I-I don't judge on species or anything like that."

Skywarp sneered. "Do you judge on hull plating, then? Tell me, in all seriousness. What's the difference between me and Threepio? Besides our size and transformation abilities, obviously."

Lando rose from his seat and walked over to his old friend. "You know, I had a most interesting conversation with 1-1A before coming here. I asked him how he saw himself, and then he asked me if he was alive. It was… eerie, actually."

Ackbar cleared his throat. "Skywarp, I do share your point of view. My people were brutally suppressed by the old Empire. I can assure you, no Autobots or Decepticons will suffer prejudice from the NRDF." he glanced over at Etahn. "Correct, General?"

Etahn nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Sunstreaker suddenly pointed to his left leg. "Can you do something about those slagging restraining bolt laws? I mean, for booting up code! They're demeaning and don't _do_ anything to us!"

Ackbar hesitated. "I'm not sure. That's political, and I'm military. Two different entities, you see."

The two Decepticons and three Autobots exchanged glances of confusion. "That seems… inefficient," Prowl said. "Back on Cybertron, there's no real difference. A lot more practical that way."

Lando thought about that. "Well, how long have your two factions been at war?"

Sunstreaker smirked. "When we left, only about 4.7 million years had gone by. We were in stasis lock for 6 million years before waking up."

Etahn's jaw dropped. "By the Inferno! Modern civilization is only a little over 30,000 years old!"

Prowl nodded, looking very old at that moment. "It's hard seeing your friends being sliced up or having large holes blown in their chassis. I still remember the attack at Nova Cronum…"

Skywarp scowled. "Hey, we've lost friends too! I wasn't always assigned to Starscream's unit." He poked his finger at Prowl. "There's two sides to every war, you know."

Sunstreaker's hand blurred, and he soon had Skywarp's hand in a painful joint lock, his entire arm twisting against the gears inside. "And you started the war! What do you have to say about that?"

Ackbar pressed a button on the table, activating the intercom. "Get two platoons of soldiers and tanks to the east wing. Have a fighter-"

Han held his hand up. "Wait. Let me talk to them." He walked over as Skywarp struggled against Sunstreaker. "Hey! If you two don't stop acting like oversized pit droids, I'll get my Leia in here to deal with you!" He paused. "Did I mention she's a fully-trained Jedi Knight?"

Sunstreaker let go of Skywarp so fast, the servos in his hand whined. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. My fault entirely."

Ackbar turned both eyes to Han before activating the intercom again. "Cancel troop deployment," he said, his speech slurring a bit. "Want to explain to me what that was about?"

Han smirked. "I'll tell you later-after the meeting." He walked over and slid down a lever ext to the windows, sliding them down. "Now, then. Would you five like to get a better look?"

Ackbar fiddled with the controls, focusing in on the Mid Rim Territories. "All right, if everyone's on the same data spread, we can get a viable strategy going…"

* * *

Leia smacked her husband on the arm. "I can't believe you threatened Sunstreaker and Skywarp with me! Is that all you think me as?"

Lando inched his seat away as Han rubbed the spot. "Ouch! I didn't mean it!"

Lando and Ackbar stifled chuckles as Leia glared at him. Finally, the former smuggler wilted. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I won't ever do that again." He leaned over and kissed her, causing Starscream to wince a bit.

"That still looks odd to me," he said.

Leia broke the kiss and looked out the window at the Air Commander. "Trust me when I say it's the greatest thing in the galaxy." She turned to Han. "I'll make sure you apologize to Threepio when we get home," she said, admiring his courage to admit when he was wrong.

Han smiled, then got to his feet. "Okay, let's go meet up with Tarrful and Chewie and see what's going on with them."

Lando got to his feet, followed by Leia. "The _Lady Luck's_ back, too?" He let loose with a toothy grin. "It'll be great to see Chewie and Lowie."

Ackbar cleared his throat. "Make sure to provide me with a full report, Generals Solo and Calrissian."

Han groaned. "Now I remember why I hate this rank. Paperwork kriffin' stinks."

* * *

Han, Leia and Lando stood and watched as literally dozens of troop transports and freighters landed at Coral City's main spaceport. Wookiees piled out, along with personnel walkers, ARC-170's and literally tons of equipment and supplies. Roars, growls and shuffling of paws upon duracrete filled the air, drowning out every other sound.

Han focused on an rather out of place luxury yacht near them. The _Lady Luck's_ main hatch opened and the ramp extended, letting Chewie, Talo, Lowie and two unfamiliar men to exit. Chewie ran up to Han, his metal feet actually denting the duracrete. [Honor Brother! I missed you!] He grabbed Han and gave him a mighty Wookiee hug, almost crushing him.

Han's eyes bugged out and his face turned a lovely shade of purple. "Chewie… air… Mom?"

Leia placed a hand on Chewie's forearm. "Okay, Chewie. Okay. We're happy to see you, too," she said, smiling. She looked at the two new ones and felt their power in the Force. "Looks like you were _really_ successful."

Lowie bowed to her and motioned to them. [Jedi Master Leia Solo, meet Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and his son, Korto.]

Quinlan walked up to Leia and bowed, his gray dreadlocks bobbing a bit. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm honored."

Leia returned the bow. "I am also honored. Any survivor of Palpatine's depredations has my respect." She looked over at Korto, then at the Wookiee transports still landing.

An absolutely _huge_ Wookiee approached Han, a patch over his right eye and several scars crisscrossing his body. He wore light armor and carried two Ryyk blades strapped to his back, each one approximately as long as Anakin Solo was tall. [General Solo, I am General Tarrful. My troops need billeting.]

Han's jaw worked around as he thought. "I wonder if Reef Home City was ever fully rebuilt," he mumbled to himself. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. "Sorry, General. It's just trying to find quarters for over ten million Wookiees who just show up is kinda hard."

Tarrful bared his fangs in a smile. [No problem, General. We have some time.]

Quinlan looked out over the landing strips, his eyes squinting. "So, how tough are these Vong, anyway?"

Chewie growled. [Not sure, Quinlan. I haven't had a chance to face one in combat and rip its arm out of its socket.] His mouth plates bent into a smile. [But I intend to find out.]

Lando suppressed a shiver at his old friend's statement. He checked his wrist chronometer and suppressed a yawn. "Man, I've been living on coffee for the past two days."

Han turned to him. "Get home to Tendra and get a good night's sleep… if you can," he said with a half-smile.

Lando let loose with an almost blinding smile as he turned away and headed back to the main building, cape billowing out behind him.

Quinlan eyed Leia and Han. "Ah, excuse me, but are you two married?"

Leia's eyes narrowed as she recalled one of the rules of the pre-Purge Jedi Order. One she disagreed with _vehemently_. "Yes, we are." She snaked her right arm around Han's left and pulled him in for a kiss to the cheek, startling him and causing Tarrful to tilt his head to the side. "We love each other, 'Master' Vos. In this Order, love isn't forbidden!"

Quinlan took a step back from her, feeling her strong emotions. He held up his hands and shook his head. "No, you misunderstand me! I disagreed with those rules, too." He motioned to Korto. "Khaleen and I were greatly in love, and I love my son." He turned his head back to Leia, the muscles in his still-muscular arms tensing a bit as he awaited a response.

A small breath escaped Leia's red lips. She let go of Han's arm and walked over to father and son. She patted him on the shoulder and let loose with a warm smile. "I'm glad to hear, Quinlan." She turned to Korto, feeling his sadness through the Force. "What is it?"

Korto blinked. "I just… I just wish I knew where my mother was." A sad smile crossed his weathered lips. "I can feel she's alive, but that's all."

A small tear fell from Leia's eye at the pain and sadness she felt from him. "We'll find her, Korto. The Vong have destroyed too many families, ruined too many lives." Her eyes squinted as Mon Calamari's sun set, casting shadows on all. Spotlights switched on, casting a harsh glare on her face.

* * *

_Coruscant AKA New Yuuzhan'tar_  
Supreme Overlord Shimrra slammed his overly-muscled hand into the vonduun-crab table in his throne room, cracking it. "I don't care, Tsavong Lah! I want our positions near Tynna reinforced. Use coral implants if you have to, but shore up that line!"

The Warmaster nodded furiously while trying to figure out where he'd even get the personnel to do the implanting, let alone shore up Tynna. "Yes, Overlord. I'll see to that right away." He got to his feet and ran off, his mind racing at the task before him.

While Shimrra ranted and raved, Nom Anor and Viqi Shesh stood amongst the various attendees and functionaries. "He's mad," Nom Anor remarked, leaning over.

The former senator made a face. "No, really? The last few hours of inane plans that waste our-I mean your resources didn't convince you otherwise?"

The Executor sighed and rubbed the lacerated bridge of his nose. "There are reports of… giant droid, war machines that our weapons have little effect on." He eyed Viqi, the plaeryin bol in his left eye socket twitching. "Do you know how they came to be?"

By now the two had slipped back and were outside the walls of the Well of the World Brain, seat of Shimrra's power and nerve center of the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. The sun had begun setting, casting long, jagged shadows over the pair. "We must leave," Nom Anor said, suddenly.

Viqi nodded. "You mind riding in an 'infidel' vehicle?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'll take a ride from Mara Jade Skywalker herself to get the kriff away from this planet when the New Republic hits back." He shuddered a bit at the thought, but kept talking. "I assume you have a plan?"

"Yeah. It's called 'let's get the hell away'. I've got a small hyperspace-capable shuttle stowed away at the outskirts of the former capital."

Nom Anor nodded. "Tonight is probably best. Do you have a destination in mind?"

Viqi leaned on the bony hand railing lining the bridge they walked across. "First Ylesia for supplies. And we won't stand out too much. Then it's-" Her train of thought was derailed as an explosion blossomed in the distance, consuming a row of damuteks.

"The Resistance," Nom Anor muttered. "Forget tonight. Let's just go now!"

Viqi stood up and began walking rapidly, forcing the Executor to keep up. "Good idea!"

Thirty minutes later, a single-engine shuttle took off from a remote hangar at the outskirts of the capital. It's engine blazed as it skimmed Coruscant's atmosphere before shooting off out of the thin veil of air that made the planet habitable. Coralskipper squadrons scrambled to intercept it, but the shuttle's engines were specially modified for increased speed.

Nom Anor's claw-like fingers dug into the plush upholstery of his seat. "A bit of a kick to these engines," he said through gritted fangs.

Viqi sent the shuttle into a tight spin, causing the Executor's stomachs to flip around. "It's a KDY engine." She turned to him and winked. "Always support the home team!"

"Like what you've been doing these past two years?"

Viqi gripped the control stick so tight her fingers turned white. "Just like you, Nom Anor. Just like you…" Her eyes widened as a flash of croneau radiation appeared right in front of them! Viqi swore as she sent the shuttle into a turn, both traitors being pressed into their seats. "Where did that come from?"

Nom Anor's eye tracked a gray blur emerge from the flash, a Hapan Miy'til fighter. Its nose-mounted triple-linked laser cannons flashed, blowing away several coralskippers. "Is this a raid?"

Viqi shrugged. "No, it's an opportunity." She inputted several commands and pulled up a set of hyperspace coordinates. "Next stop, Ylesia," she muttered, waiting for a solid tone from the gravity-well sensors. When it toned steady, she pulled down on the hyperdrive activation lever, sending the shuttle into another dimension.

* * *

The fighter pilot said a prayer for the shuttle, not knowing who was aboard. She pulled back on the fighter's throttle, pushing her back slightly into her seat as inertial compensators lagged behind the sudden increase in speed. Ahead lay the ravaged Coruscant, already almost unrecognizable under the Vong depredations.

Most of the cityscape had been leveled, with the Western Sea a fetid pool. A large structure made of yorik coral was visible from orbit-the sight of the World Brain and the nerve center of the entire 'Vong-forming' of the planet. A ring of rocks encircled the planet, making it somewhat difficult to tell where the warships and coralskippers were-until they started firing molten magna.

The pilot gritted her teeth as she sent her fighter juking around, avoiding the poorly-aimed rocks. She fired off another burst from the nose cannon and flicked a switch on the control stick, releasing a half-dozen miniaturized pulse mass mines. As soon as they cleared, proximity sensors activated and detonated, enveloping the region.

The coralskippers approaching suddenly began skewing, losing direction. The smarter pilots directed their dovin basils to shunt power from their singularity shields to propulsion. They straightened out, but were now vulnerable.

A few _Chuun-M'arh_ frigates broke from standard orbit and began moving forward on an intercept course, prompting the pilot to target Coruscant. She waited, waited, waited… and squeezed the trigger, firing off a single proton torpedo at the planet.

Most Vong held worlds had massive dovin basils projecting singularity shields. Neo-Yuuzhan'tar, however, did not as of yet. The torpedo, empty of explosive and having its maneuvering thrusters modified, twisted and turned, avoiding incoming flak. It glowed white-hot as it entered the atmosphere, thrusters firing and slowing the descent for a crash landing near the Western Sea.

The impact bore a crater into the ground, producing a small shockwave and plume of smoke. The aft assembly suddenly bulged before flying off and landing several meters away. "Why did I get such a pathetic alternate mode?" a small voice from inside said. "My kicks are pathetic!"

"Who cares-cares? We have a mission to perform here-here," another voice said as three violet-and-black insect-shaped machines emerged. The leader, Shrapnel, twitched his mandibles. "The Well of the World Brain is this way-way." He flew up, followed by Kickback in his purella spider mode and Bombshell in his droch mode.

Within minutes, they approached the huge structure. Bombshell buzzed several Vong guards, causing Shrapnel to bash into him. "Stop it-it! You're the key to this mission."

Bombshell groaned as they soared up to the top air vents. "Why don't we just transform and slaughter them? I want to see if they squirt when we step on them."

Shrapnel's forward jaws clacked. "We might do some damage, but sheer numbers would leave us vulnerable-vulnerable. We Insecticons rely on stealth, not brute force-force."

Bombshell peered over the edge at the pulsing mass at the bottom. The World Brain lay in a pool of nutrient fluid. Bridges connected the Brain to an outer catwalk, allowing Shapers to walk over and attend to any problems. The Insecticon's forward cannon, nestled in-between his mandibles, fired.

Several tiny shells hit the World Brain and settled deep inside. Each one uncoiled tendrils and extended monomolecular transceivers, allowing Bombshell to communicate with them.

Kickback's optics swiveled onto the interrogation expert. "How's it going?"

Bombshell's tiny legs twittered. "This is most difficult… My shells are designed to allow me to bypass a victim's cerebellum and allow me to use their bodies as puppets. This World Brain has no body, but my cerebro-shells are compensating somewhat." A low chuckle emanated from his speaker grille. "Ah, an amphistaff breeding ground! Let's see if they like the taste of Vong flesh…"


	15. Chapter 15

Grimlockx4-Thanks. :) It was intreresting having such disparate personalities together, there.

pacificuser-Thanks, and sorry about that. Some, yeah, but mostly cameos. I don't want the cast to get too large, what with the SW characters too.

**Chapter 15: Counteroffensive **  
Alema dealt out the sabacc cards to the Jedi across the table from him. "Ganner, what are we doing?"

The handsome Jedi Knight glanced up. "What?" He sensed nervousness and tension from the pretty Twi'lek. "We're… playing cards?"

Alema swallowed. "I mean us, Ganner." She chuckled slightly. "I spent the first part of my life in spice dens as a slave before being rescued. I watched my sister die before my eyes and swore never to let anyone get close to me again." She glanced down at her shaking hands. "And now…" She let out a sigh and slumped forward.

Ganner leapt up and grabbed her, wrapping his muscled arms around her. "Now you're scared. Now you wonder if I'll leave you." He pulled back and looked down into her eyes. "I won't, Alema. No matter what, I'll be here for you."

Both held the pose for a moment before separating. Ganner turned to the two Decepticons off to the side as they entered the cargo hold. "And what did you two do to Bumblebee?"

Rumble held his hand to his blue-colored chest. "Us? Whatever do you mean, Ganner?" He turned to his brother, Frenzy. "Frenzy, do you recall us doing anything with the midget?"

Alema glanced over, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Suddenly, the side-loading hatch on one of the scattered cargo containers slid open, letting the minibot out. Bumblebee was wrapped up in cargo cable and several wires trailed from his neck. The Jedi gasped and ran over, Force-pushing Rumble and Frenzy out of the way. "You horrible-"

"What are you doing here?"

Ganner looked over at the voice. Standing there was a grizzled human with twin blasters at his hips and stubble on his chin. "Sorry, Dash. Looks like Rumble and Frenzy were playing a prank on Bumblebee."

Alema's lightsaber flashed as it cut through the cable. "I can't believe this…" she muttered.

Dash chuckled and walked over. "So, sweetheart, what are you doing after the war?" he asked, a grin on his face. A single glare from Alema sent him backpedaling rapidly back to the hatch.

Ganner rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Any word from our backup?" he asked.

"They're twelve hours behind us and will be relying on us for Intel. None of are really sure what's there."

Meanwhile, Alema finished connecting Bumblebee's vocal circuits. A low buzzing emanated from his mouth before the diagnostics sorted everything out. "BBBZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT… Why are these people working with the Vong? Don't they know they're simply delaying the inevitable?"

Dash shook his head. "That's the million-credit question, Bumblebee. Guri, Leebo and I may not be angels from Iego, but no way we'd betray the whole kriffin' galaxy." He checked his wrist chronometer. "We arrive at the night side of Ylesia in three hours. The storms in the atmosphere can probably mask our approach, but if that doesn't work, the _Outrider's_ equipped with a dozen fake transponder codes. We'll get through."

Alema clenched her fist as Ganner felt a slight trembling of anger pass through her lithe frame. "We will, and we'll make those traitorous scum ever regret forming that twice-damned Brigade."

Rumble turned to his brother. "She, I like."

Frenzy cackled, his voice involuntarily grating. "She's already got a partner, Rumble. And I don't think you want to get him angry. He's a Jedi, after all."

* * *

Dash flipped several switches on the control panel. "You all ready back there?"

Ganner glanced at Alema through the corner of his eye. "We're ready," he said to the pilot sitting in front of him.

Next to Dash, a strikingly beautiful woman with long, blond hair and a perfect body. "Good. We won't have a second chance at this," human replica droid Guri intoned in an even voice.

Out the main viewport, the reddish smear of hyperspace broke into millions of bright lines, each one shortening to a pinprick of light in an instant. Dash angled his beloved YT-2400 freighter in, making sure they came out of hyperspace as close to Ylesia as possible. "This is where the fun begins."

Alema clutched her stomach. "Fun? I'm gonna be sick! Force knows how Bumblebee is handling this," she said, her blue skin paling a bit and lekku twitching wildly.

Dash allowed a small smile to play on his face. "Better be careful, Ganner. I think Alema has a crush." He did a passive scan of the area. "Looks like no one's noticed us. Hmm, not picking up many ships near here." He patted the side of the console. "Let's go, baby."

The _Outrider's_ onyx-colored hull proved a stark contrast to the surrounding glare as the freighter plunged through the atmosphere. The sky changed from deepest black to purple, and finally to sky-blue. Swampland lay spread out before the _Outrider_, as far as the eye or optic sensor could see. From their vantage point, Ylesia looked completely abandoned.

Dash's hands gripped the control stick as high winds buffeted the Outrider. "This is fun," he muttered. He flipped some switches that powered up the main scanners. "Guri, any good landing sites?"

The HRD glanced at a readout of the surrounding area. "Closest that we can go and not be spotted by either Peace Brigade starfighters or Vong _Tsik-Vai_ flyers is 125 kilometers west of the main settlement." Her mouth quirked. "Everyone ready for a hike?"

Dash patted the side of his beloved freighter. "We'll be back, baby. Don't wait up for us." And with that he jumped off the dorsal surface. Alema and Ganner used the Force to cushion his landing so his legs wouldn't splinter, but there was still a loud _thud_ when he landed. "Ouch," he muttered.

Alema smirked. "Oh, it wasn't too bad." She looked over the YT-2400 freighter and her lekku twitched. "Ah, isn't she a bit exposed?"

Dash pulled out a remote from a vest pocket and pushed a button. "No problem, Alema. Optical camouflage." Several clear discs located on the hull flashed, taking pictures of the surrounding area and then projecting an image of it, surrounding the ship with a hologram and allowing it to blend in. Passive sensor baffles completed the illusion.

Bumblebee's head suddenly retracted and a plate covered his face. His arms raised and extended, thinning out and becoming outriggers. His torso retracted and his legs folded up as he transformed into a bright-yellow Aratech speeder bike, complete with Autobot symbols on the maneuvering vanes.

Rumble and Frenzy leapt into the air, with their heads, arms and legs retracting into their torsos. Crystalline plates slid over the holes as excess mass was shunted into subspace storage pockets, allowing them to shrink into small holocrons.

Both landed in Alema's hands, and she pocketed them into a satchel slung across her shoulder. She and Ganner then climbed onto Bumblebee, with Ganner taking the maneuvering controls in hand and revving the engine up. "Ready, Bumblebee?" he asked.

Bumblebee quivered. "Sure thing, Ganner!" His sensors noted Dash and Guri climbing onto a similar bike, but he couldn't see where Leebo was. "Where's Leebo?"

Dash glanced over as Guri powered up their own speeder. "He's staying behind to watch the _Outrider_. He's not built for combat, either, so it wouldn't be fair to bring him along."

Ganner patted Bumblebee. "Got the coordinates for the edge of their encampment?"

"Yeah. I downloaded them from the _Outrider's_ sensor logs before we sealed it up. I've plotted the most direct course there, but we have to be careful of Vong patrols."

Ganner nodded, then turned to Alema and smirked. "Hang on, honey."

The Twi'lek arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh, thank you, you big strong man!" She wrapped her arms around

Ganner let out a groan before Alema loosened her grip. "Okay, I get the point!" He motioned to Guri, who was maneuvering the speeder bike she and Dash rode on around. "Follow us, and try not to get lost." And with that, his speeder bike shot off in a yellow blur.

Guri shook her head, then looked back at Dash. "Do all males act like you and Ganner? I'm surprised the species has managed to last." She pulled back on the accelerator, tracking Bumblebee with her enhanced optic sensors and allowing her and Dash to quickly catch up with them.

Dash looked over at Guri and Dash as he sped along, using the Force to guide him through the tangled underbrush and tall trees of the jungle. After a half-hour, they slowed as the jungle thinned out. Eventually, they stopped just short of the edge of the clearing.

Ganner dismounted and pulled out a set of electro-binoculars. He focused on a set of _damuteks_ in the foreground with nearly a hundred Vong warriors doing amphistaff drills. Farther back, coralskippers were arrayed on the landing field next to ancient Z-95 headhunters and various freighters. The Jedi scanned them all before turning to Alema. "That burst transmitter ready?"

Alema looked up from a small metal box with a thin antenna sticking out from the top. Her nimble fingers fiddled with several dials as she spoke to Ganner. "We'll have to keep transmissions to 30 seconds or less. Otherwise, we'll be found out."

Ganner nodded as Dash and Guri approached. "How are your eyes, Guri?" he asked.

The droid's blue optics narrowed as she focused on a group Peace Brigade officers. "Well, I'll be reprogrammed. Thracken Sal-Solo and Pwoe, together."

Ganner's jaw dropped as he focused on the two. The former resembled Han Solo, but older, heavier and with a beard and scowl. The latter was a Quarren in ostentatious robes who gestured with long fingers at everyone. "Son of a Nekk," he growled.

He looked up as a tricked-out KDY freighter entered the atmosphere and descended to the landing field. Something about the occupants set off his danger sense, although he wasn't sure why. "Alema, you'd better get the transmitter ready. Looks like there might be a slight change of plans."

* * *

Viqi landed the shuttle with a noticeable shaking. She powered down the engines and turned to Nom Anor. "So, what's our story again?"

The Executor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his missing nose. "We're Peace Brigade operatives passing through for supplies. Our documents are in order, correct?"

The traitorous senator nodded. "And don't try and double-cross me. The controls are keyed to my DNA. If you try and pilot it, the engines overload and the ship explodes." She unbuckled her crash webbing and moved to the hatch. "Ready?"

Nom Anor followed her. "Oh, wouldn't miss this for the galaxy."

They emerged to find a human and Quarren right outside the hatch. Viqi pasted on her best smile. "Hello, there! Who do I have the honor of addressing?"

Thracken Sal-Solo stifled a belch. "Thracken Sal-Solo, the honorable member of the Solo clan. This is Pwoe, the true Chief of State for the New Republic." The corners of his mouth turned down. "How are you, Senator Shesh?"

Viqi's smile fell from her face. She held her hand to her chest. "What? Well, I thank you for the com-"

A low growl emanated from Sal-Solo's throat. "Don't play games with me, Viqi Shesh. I recognize your face." He looked over. "And here we have Nom Anor, Executor and member of the Intendant Caste." He took a step back as the Vong's left eye twitched. "Oh, don't even bother. I die and every single Brigadier here turns the spot where you're standing into a crater." He smirked. "Besides, I haven't threatened you."

Viqi nodded, her right hand staying near the concealed sporting blaster on her hip. "Threatened us yet, you mean. Which you will do." She leaned forward, looking him in his clouded eyes. "I know your type, Thracken, because I'm the same type. You'll wait until the right opportunity to betray us to the Yuuzhan Vong. So why shouldn't I take my chances?"

Pwoe's mouth tentacles quivered. "Calm your currents, Senator. We have no need to betray you." His glassy eyes narrowed. "And if you two are risking defection…"

Viqi's mouth twisted. "It's getting bad. Shimrra can't see the big or small picture. The New Republic has these… I don't know, these huge machines." She shuddered at some of the reports. "They're almost completely impervious to Vong weapons. The entire offensive has stalled and we-they're losing ground."

Nom Anor spoke up. "Shimrra's going even more crazy than usual. He won't listen to reason form anyone and will execute any who speak out against him." His left eye socket dilated a bit. "So, better to get out before the New Republic burns a path to Neo-Yuuzhan'tar and us along with it."

Thracken glanced at Pwoe, then back at Nom and Viqi. "Would getting out be easier if you had a fleet?"

A sly smile crossed the traitor's face. "Why Thracken, you read my mind." She glanced about at the parked coralskippers. "But what about the Vong?" she looked over at Nom Anor. "No offense."

"None taken."

Thracken sneered. "Those guys? Please. These are the dregs of the Warrior Caste. It'll be no problem to blow through them and set up shop somewhere in the Outer Rim or Wild Space." He eyed her combination shuttle/freighter. "Custom job?"

Viqi slid her arm around Thracken's and put on her best smile. "I buy only KDY merchandise, Thracken. And it can be our flagship as we escape this war." The two began walking off to the shuttle, leaving Pwoe and Nom Anor behind.

The Vong sidled up to the Quarren. "Seems like they're hitting it off quite well. I wonder about that…"

Pwoe waved him off. "Thracken is good at getting people to follow him, that's all. He's charismatic."

Nom Anor smiled, looking rather scary as the lipless grin exposed his teeth all the way to the gums. "I'm certain Viqi is also working her appeal on him, as well. Humans do tend to stick together, after all." He wrapped an arm around Pwoe and led him off. "Perhaps you and I should make sure they don't forget about us in their rush to leave, hmm?"

The Quarren's eyes shone with an almost dead light. "An excellent idea, Nom Anor! No wonder the Vong trusted you with so many tasks."

* * *

Ganner lowered his electro-binoculars. "Nom Anor, Viqi Shesh, Thracken Sal-Solo and Pwoe. This is big." He turned to Alema. "Contact the fleet and inform them of a slight change in plans. They can't simply Base Delta Zero the planet after we leave."

Alema glanced at the quartet as they broke up. "You're kidding me." She saw the gleam in Ganner's eyes and sighed. "No, you're not kidding me." She tugged on his sleeve. "Ganner, I don't like this plan of yours."

He turned to her. "And what's the plan of mine? I haven't even told you!"

Off to the side, Guri rolled her optics. "His plan is to get in, capture them and then get out while the Hapan fleet melts this planet's crust into glass. Sad part is, it's doable."

Alema glared at the shapely droid. "And how do you suppose we get the four of them back to the _Outrider_ with _two_ speeder bikes?" She patted Bumblebee. "No offense."

Guri shrugged and pointed to her head. "I had a beckon call installed a few years ago. I can control the ship from here. And there's Leebo onboard, too." Her eyes narrowed. "His software limiters on lethal force were removed, and he's an excellent pilot."

Alema's lekku twitched. "Really…" At Guri's nod, she tilted her head in thought. "Well, that part's taken care of. But what about getting over there? There's Vong and Peace Brigadiers all over the place!"

Dash pointed to the transmitter. "Got a readymade distraction right there, sweetheart."

* * *

"… And that's when I knew I was destined to be a great leader."

Viqi sighed. "Tell me more, Thracken. Your tales and exploits are a lot better than that second-rate cousin of yours."

Thracken smiled, almost genuinely. "Thank you, Viqi! It's nice to see someone with true taste and class in this galaxy." He motioned to a group of old-style Z-95 headhunters, painted with garish colors. "I made sure they had hyperdrive motivators installed. They can escort our shuttle away from here as soon as we're ready."

Before she could respond, a human in fatigues, blast vest and loaded with weapons. "Sir, we've detected a transmission emanating from the forest. It matches frequencies with one used by the Hapan Navy."

Thracken's mood changed. "What?" he grabbed the soldier by his vest. "Get a patrol out there, now!" He took a step forward and lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "And make sure it's mostly Vong. They're expendable."

The soldier nodded and ran off to one of the _damuteks_, leaving Thracken and Viqi alone. He fished a comlink out of his pocket and activated it, tuning to a secret frequency. "This is Thracken to all Brigadiers. Get ready to move out. If the Vong resist, kill them." He turned to Viqi. "What should we do with Nom Anor?"

She scoffed. "Damned if I know, or care. Kill him and Pwoe," she said, shrugging.

Thracken's mouth twisted. "A supporter of High Human Culture? I knew I liked you."

While Thracken and Viqi flirted, two squadrons of Vong Warriors converged on a point on the outskirts of the jungle. The amphistaffs coiled around their arms snapped at the air as they plowed through, ending up in front of a burst transmitter-and about a dozen thermal detonators. A proximity sensor on the largest tripped the fuse, causing all of them to explode. The nearest Vong were mercifully incinerated while the ones farther back were torn to shreds and tossed into the air, landing a dozen meters away with several wet plops.

Alarm klaxons went off almost immediately as Peace Brigadiers and Vong Warriors both scrambled. "We are invaded!" one Warrior shouted. "The infidel's sensors have failed us!"

Thracken and Viqi made their way back to Nom Anor and Pwoe, Thracken shouting instructions into the comlink. "Get the ships ready for departure. We're moving up the timetable. Yes, I know. Just get what you can done and do it!" He turned it off and snorted. "Damn it, I've got incompetents working for me!"

Nom Anor screwed his face into one of blandness so as not to laugh. "I can empathize, Thracken. Dealing with those of the Warrior Caste is trying at best…" He shrugged, conveying sympathy.

Thracken sneered. "Precisely, Nom Anor! Sometimes those muscle-bound morons don't even have a brain stem. No wonder they never retreat." He looked over at the front of the shuttle. "Perhaps a good time to show them the better part of valor." He made his way to the main hatch, followed by Viqi, Nom Anor and Pwoe.

Viqi caught up to him. "I'd better take the controls. It's keyed to my DNA." She extracted a remote from the sleeve of her robe and pressed a button on it, unlocking the main hatch. It slid open with a _hiss_. "Come on!"

She took a step forward-and a bright-green plasma blade suddenly appeared mere centimeters from her neck. "Going somewhere?" Alema asked. "The party's just getting started!"

Nom Anor's left eye-or rather, the plaeryin bol that replaced his right eye, contracted and fired off a stream of poison at Alema. The lithe Twi'lek shifted, moving her lightsaber up and vaporizing the stream. The stream soon died down as the bol ran out of poison and died. He let out a nervous chuckle and backed up, his hands raised. "We-well, that never happened before. We surrender?"

Ganner, Dash, Guri and Bumblebee stepped into view, weapons at the ready. "Oh, yeah, you will," Ganner stated. "Drop everything to the ground-now."

Thracken snarled. "Death first!" He pulled out a DL-44 blaster pistol from his vest and dove to the side, firing indiscriminately. His snarl turned to an open mouth of shock as a modified CEC freighter rumbled over the horizon, the Dymek double laser cannons mounted dorsal and ventral spewing laser bolts and tearing up the ferrocrete runway-and the ships parked there.

Guri's head twitched. "Leebo is all right and awaiting your orders," she stated.

Dash grinned. "Tell him to contact the fleet and have them make the jump. We'll be out well before they arrive." He then turned and held up his lightsaber, deflecting several blood-red bolts. "Not good…"

Alema fished out the two holocrons and tossed them into the air. Both expanded into the Decepticons Rumble and Frenzy. "Let's kick tailgate!" Rumble screamed, his arms elongating into piledrivers. He struck the ground, cracking it open right under the feet of the approaching Peace Brigadiers and sending them to their deaths.

Thracken's eyes widened and an inarticulate scream came forth from his mouth. The yellow one didn't seem too odd, but this one! Something inside his mind snapped as he got to his feet and began firing at the red-plated one. "DIE!"

Frenzy grunted as the plasma bolts hit him, incurring some damage. "For booting up code!" he leaned forward and activated an internal mechanism that generated sonic vibrations. _Intense_ sonic vibrations. Directed right at Thracken.

The elder cousin of Han fell back, blood pouring from his mouth and nose as his internal organs were literally shook apart. Pwoe let out a screech and ran forward-only to be caught by Guri. He fumbled for a shock baton and jabbed it at her midsection, but she grabbed his arm and deftly broke his arm.

"Not smart," she intoned, slamming him into the side of the shuttle and denting the durasteel hull. She let go of the broken Quarren, letting him slide to the ground.

Ganner and Alema exchanged a glance. "Bad thing is, it was self-defense so I can't fault them," he said.

Alema nodded. She looked over as the _Outrider_ landed. "Okay, folks, time to get going." She pointed her lightsaber at Viqi and Nom Anor. "Try anything and you'll wish you didn't."

Viqi laughed. "Only one person can-" She was cut off when Alema deactivated her lightsaber and punched her square in the jaw. The traitorous senator crumbled with nary a sound.

Alema knelt down and slung her over her shoulder. "She's heavy," she muttered before stumbling over to the opening hatch. Guri and Dash hung back and provided covering fire as they all boarded.

The second they sealed the hatch, Dash activated his comlink. "Punch it, Leebo!" He smiled as he felt his ship lift off the ground. "Now comes the fun part."

* * *

As the _Outrider_ shot through the atmosphere, coralskippers and older-model fighters converged on it. Z-95 headhunters, and I-7 Howlrunners made up the majority of the force, but there were a few old model X-wings and even a pair of Skipray blastboats.

Dash and Guri made their way to the cockpit amid the shaking. They found Leebo in one of the aft seats, piloting the _Outrider_ and firing the weapons. "Captain, I'm glad to see you!" he said, his optic sensor brightening. "Transferring control to your station."

Dash nodded as he lurched into his seat. The control panel in front powered up and he gripped the steering control with his gloved hands. He checked the scanners and swore in several colorful dialects. "We're in range of the coralskippers, and we've got headhunters on the way. Guri, take control of the laser cannons." He sent the freighter into a steep climb and increased power to the engines.

Guri, meanwhile, took remote control of the two double-barreled laser cannons and targeted the nearest flight of coralskippers. She fired a burst from the dorsal cannons, the staggered bolts overloading the singularity shields and allowing the plasma to penetrate and blast apart the yorik coral hulls. Several coralskippers were blown apart, but they didn't simply fly by and let themselves be blown apart. Molten globs of rock were hurtled at high speeds at the _Outrider_, hitting its shields, inflicting kinetic damage and jostling her about.

Leebo glanced over from the aft cockpit station. "We have two squadrons of Peace Brigade starfighters and two _Carrack_-class cruisers 5,000 kilometers out." He paused. "They will surround us within minutes."

Guri and Dash shared a look. "Thank you," The android said.

Dash's mouth opened, but his response was swallowed up by several bursts of light outside the viewport. He instinctively threw up his hands…

And dropped them when he actually _looked_ out the transparisteel. "Well, hello Third and Fourth Hapan Squadrons!"

A cultured female voice came over the speaker. "_Outrider_, this is the HMS _Invincible_. Please turn to port and fall into formation along these coordinates."

Dash glanced down at a string of numbers coming in across one of the status screens. "Thanks, _Invincible_. I owe you a bottle of Whyren's."

"Only if it's pre-Purge vintage."

Dash let out a whoop as he swung his beloved freighter around and across the front of the Hapan battle line. The Battle Dragons, flanked by _Nova_-class battle cruisers, moved in on the unprepared Peace Brigade ships and the Vong forces. The Vong ships, mostly _Chuun M'arh_ frigates, _I'Friil Ma-Nat_ corvettes and a half-dozen _­A-vek Iiluunu_ fighter carrier. The _A-vek Iiluunu_-class ships resembled flat, ovoid stones, the type you skipped across rivers and lakes. Coralskippers streamed from branch-like appendages located on the edge of the disk.

On board the _Invincible_, Commodore Ken'la, a tall, brown-skinned woman with a wolfish smile and baton in her right hand. She stood in front of a holographic representation of Ylesia and the forces arrayed around the miserable planet. "Fire pulse mass mines at the Vong forces. Send a continuous signal that all Peace Brigade forces have the option to surrender, or they will be destroyed." A glint lit up her black eyes. "The Vong don't get the first option."

The Hapan squadrons spread out, encircling the planet. Space soon became choked with turbolaser bolts, ion cannon shots and molten rock. Silver spheres shot from the middle of the Battle Dragons; pulse mass mines. For every one destroyed, three made it to the Vong formations and began emitting high-powered mass shadows. Although the effect would only last fifteen minutes, the Vong ships would be either unable to maneuver or protect themselves.

Several dozen Vong ships dropped their singularity shields and surged forth, forward plasma cannons spewing hot rocks at the Hapan ships. Several _Nova_-class battle cruisers and a few Battle Dragons fell out of formations, their shields down and hulls damaged. The kamikaze Vong fared worse, though. A pair of _I'Friil Ma-Nat_ corvettes crashed together,, their glossy black sides splintering under the impact as turbolaser bolts drove them together.

Half of the Peace Brigade's fleet dropped out of formation, broadcasting their surrender. The other half, ironically, caused the most damage to the Hapan squadrons. A pair of _Carracks_ blew apart a Battle dragon, blasting holes in its double-saucered hull and destroying the aft engine block. The 350-meter long cruisers turned on their axis, away from the main battle. Modified turbolasers spat from turrets as they made the jump to hyperspace. They were the lucky ones, though.

It made little difference in the long run. The Vong ships had been crippled before even firing a shot due to the pulse mass mines, and the Peace Brigade fleet was disorganized at best, as well as outgunned. The Hapan ships closed in, cutting off any escape routes while keeping out of the range of the Vong's magma cannons.

The Vong ships were quickly hulled and turned into a new asteroid belt, while over a dozen Peace Brigade ships were destroyed by a concentrated salvo from the Hapan fleet.

On the _Invincible's_ bridge, a comm officer looked over at Ken'la. "Commodore, the fleet awaits confirmation of the final orders.

Ken'la nodded and walked over. "This is Commodore Ken'la, sending out confirmation of Base Delta Zero." She breathed in before continuing. "Burn and salt the ground."

Turbolasers began raining onto the surface of Ylesia, burning the surface of the world where thousands of slaves died and the Hutts grew rich off their suffering. The jungles ignited in moments and the mountains were blasted apart. The very surface of the planet cracked, letting rivers of lava forth. Ken'la kept her laser-like eyes on the main viewscreen as it showed the destruction, her gaze never wavering.

On the _Outrider_, Alema and Ganner watched over the bound Viqi and Nom Anor. "What were you gonna say on Ylesia?" Alema asked.

Viqi merely glared daggers at her while Nom Anor mentally went over his defense at the inevitable trial. _I was coerced! Yes, that'll work. I can make parole in… one hundred years. Good behavior, yes. And turning over all evidence to the government should work in my favor as well._


	16. Chapter 16

Grimlockx4-Yeah, two of the best. And thanks. :)

Mr Crossover-LOL, ask and ye shall receive.

**Chapter Sixteen: Home, and the Many Meanings of that Word **

"...And the Autobots would have us stay on Cybertron, stagnating and becoming weak and soft. We Decepticons must conquer, must blaze new trails into the galaxy. It is written into our very Spark!" Megatron glanced down at the lone human hovering at the level of his chest. "You know it, Revan. We're destined to rule the galaxy."

Revan looked up, his mind split between countering Megatron's arguments and warding off something very unexpected; a low-level vocal manipulation coming from the Decepticon Leader. Primitive, but focused. It unnerved him to some degree.

He cleared his throat. "I think they more object to enslavement of native species and strip-mining planets down to the core than anything else, Megatron."

Megatron's blood-red optics focused on him. "Survival of the fittest, Revan. And the Decepticons are the fittest around. Deny it, but it is true."

Revan shrugged. "Perhaps, but the fact that Optimus has at least stalemated you so far is proof that you're not king-yet." He glanced down at his wrist chronometer. "And if you'll excuse me, I must go. Bastila is waiting for me." And with that, he steered his repulsorlift platform away from Megatron and out of his office. Out in the corridor, he found his beloved standing on the deck. His smile turned down slightly as he felt her blocking him somewhat.

The Jedi Master touched down and walked over to her. "Bastila… what is it?" he asked. He reached out to her with both his hand and the Force. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

Bastila let out a breath and took Revan's right hand. "Feel," she said, placing it on her stomach and dropping her shields. Her eyes glittered. "Feel what we created."

Revan's jaw dropped and his scarlet eyes widened to the size of sensor antennae. He stumbled a bit, forcing Bastila to grab his arm. "How?"

Bastila arched an eyebrow at him. "When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

He groaned. "You know what I mean. We're supposed to be photons captured in a magnetic field. Except we sweat, and bleed, and eat." Revan paused and scratched his head. "Wait-no, forget it. Looks like we're almost more than meets the eye."

Bastila nodded. "And we've got our creator down in the _Nemesis'_ engine room right now. Shall we pay him a visit?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Revan took her hand and the pair walked over to the platform. "I say that's a good idea," he said, determination etching his face. He turned the engines back on and the relatively small slab of durasteel floated up. He then gripped the controls and made way for the nearest turbolift alcove.

Five minutes later, a set of doors opened, allowing the pair to enter the bowels of the Decepticon flagship. Revan locked onto Wheeljack's unique imprint in the Force and guided the platform through the relatively gargantuan corridors and past huge consoles. Revan shook his head, still amazed at the Cybertronian technology.

The pair found the self-proclaimed 'mad scientist' with his hands deep in the guts of one of the main power conduits leading from the main reactor. He looked over and his mood brightened, along with the panels on the side of his head. "Well, what brings you two this deep into the ship?"

Revan paused and gathered his thoughts. Finally, he spread his arms out. "Wheeljack… what _are_ we?"

The Autobot slowly pulled his hands out and scratched his head, leaving little bits of oil on his ridged head. "Ah… you're hard-light holograms inhabited by the spirits of long-dead Jedi Masters? Last time I checked…"

Revan shook his head. "Bastila's pregnant, Wheeljack. And last time I checked, holograms can't reproduce." He then held up his hand and took off his glove, revealing a partially-healed cut. "And holograms don't bleed." He leaned on the control. "Wheeljack, what did you do, precisely?"

Wheeljack quickly accessed the pertinent datatrax and scrolled through them. "Well, I figured you'd want the most realistic bodies possible, so I scanned through the holonet and found your DNA patterns. All four of you. It was a simple matter to replicate it though your holo-matrices." The missile launcher on his right shoulder swiveled down. Instead of a missile, a powerful scanner was attached. It washed a pale-green light over the pair and sent information right to Wheeljack's optics. He stood up straight, surprise radiating off his chassis. "Your holo-projectors! It's impossible!"

Bastila spoke up. "What, did they disappear?" she asked, pressing her hands to her abdomen.

"No, no. They're out of power. You should've faded and discorporate into nothingness!" he shook his head. "How did your bodies change into solid, flesh and blood?" He began pacing, but Revan cut him off.

"Wheeljack… it's all right. Figure out the 'why' later. For now," he placed his hand on Bastila's belly and felt the new life within her, "we shall celebrate this miracle."

Bastila placed her hand over Revan's. "My love, we must tell Luke and Mara."

The Jedi Master nodded and performed a quick Force probe through the ship. "Hangar deck." He tossed Wheeljack a salute before turning the platform around and flying back to the turbolift.

* * *

"Loosen up, 'Cracker! Let the Force flow through you, but don't bend it to your will."

Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker looked up as Decepticon seeker Thundercracker walked about the expansive hangar deck with a support column in his hands. His optic sensors had been deactivated and his other scanners were similarly turned off, leaving him to rely on the Force.

Several Cybertronian-sized remotes swam about him, zapping him with relatively low-level laser pulses. His arms suddenly twisted around, allowing him to deflect a blast from an angle impossible for an organic being. "Not bad," he said, his mouth plates twisting into a smile.

Mara rolled her eyes. "That's only the first step, Thundercracker. The road of a Jedi is long and hard." She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke. "And beware the Dark Side. Anger, aggression. They must be avoided."

Off to the side, Luke stood with Ben in his arms, talking with Prime. "What have you decided to use for a crystal?" he asked, rocking his child in his arms.

A hatch on Prime's left arm slid open, revealing a small blue-white crystal. He plucked it out with surprisingly nimble fingers and held it up to the light. "A… friend of mine, Elita One, gave this to me before the Great Wars. She thought it would be useful for something, but she didn't know what."

A smirk grew on Luke's mouth. "'She' thought it? And she's only a friend?" Ben cooed a bit as Luke shook his head. "I think she might be a bit more than that."

Prime's speakers sent out a bit of static, almost as if he was clearing his throat. "Well… perhaps. She and I were close, I'll admit." He looked over as Thundercracker stumbled a bit. "Loosen up your joints and let the Force guide you."

The seeker muttered something unintelligible, but his arm and leg joints stopped whining. He stood up straight and put the support column in the ready position before rapidly deflecting several bolts in a row. "All right! Thanks, geek."

Luke sighed, but he looked over as he sensed two friends approaching. A set of doors in the aft section opened up, letting Revan and Bastila in. Luke's expression changed from one of happiness to concern as he felt the same from both Jedi Masters. He walked forward, followed by Mara. "What is it?"

Revan set the repulsorlift platform down and stepped down, taking Bastila by the hand. He walked over to Luke. "We've got news…" He stopped and breathed in, trying to formulate the right words.

Bastila rolled her eyes. "Oh, please." She took Luke and Mara's hand and placed them on her belly. "I'm pregnant!"

Mara's jaw dropped. "But-but… aren't' you holograms?" she asked, her head twitching a bit.

Prime and Thundercracker wandered over, the latter's optics and scanners turned back on. "What's the big deal?" Thundercracker asked. "Isn't that how you organics make more of yourselves?"

Revan looked up. "Yes, when we're organic… but we thought we weren't. So it's a _bit_ of a shock to us."

Prime knelt down. "I pledge to protect your child, Master."

Bastila sucked in a breath and blinked several times. "Thank… you, Optimus. Maybe…" She turned from everyone and took a few steps away from the group. "This time… it might be different."

Luke glanced at the husband and wife. "What? What is it?"

Revan shook his head. "We… had son, before. His name was Connel. Four thousand years ago. We were traveling to Dantooine for a rendezvous with Talo, Brianna and the rest, when pirates pulled us out of hyperspace and fought their way onto the _Ebon Hawk_. Zaalbar tried holding them off, but there's only so much one Wookiee can do. He was hit by over a dozen concussion grenades before they knocked him out." Revan's scarlet eyes closed as the memory came back to him. "Mission grabbed Connel, but she was shoved into an escape pod… a hyperspace-capable escape pod. A pirate chased her into it, and it launched. The pod then went into hyperspace."

Bastila turned back to the group. "We searched for the rest of our lives, but we never found either again." A tight smile crossed her mouth. "The worst thing is, we never felt either Mission or our son die. We even hired Mira to help us. And if she couldn't find them then no one could," she said, letting out a growl. "Do you have any idea how that felt for us? Our adopted daughter and our son, out there. And we couldn't do a thing for them!"

Revan nodded. "Dustil was devastated by losing her. The one good thing was that it was the catalyst to getting him and Carth together once again and finally healing that rift. Zaalbar recovered, but he was deaf. His spirit was also crushed…" He suddenly wrapped Bastila up in his arms and rocked her in his arms. Both let tears fall from their eyes as pent-up emotions poured forth. "So weird to be back, but almost all our old friends gone."

Luke and Mara watched in silence before speaking. "We'll make sure your child will be able to play with Ben when he or she's old enough," Mara said, walking forth and taking Bastila's hand. "They'll be best friends."

Luke pointed at Bastila while looking at Ben. "See that? Your best friend's in there, and can't wait to play with you!"

Smiles crossed both Jedi's mouths. "Thanks, Luke," Bastila said. "I'm sure the two boys will be the best of friends."

Mara arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure it'll be a 'he'?"

"Old technique, although Teneniel Djo seems to know it too." She shrugged before looking up. "Optimus, Thundercracker, better get back to training. Optimus, I want to see you levitating a dozen cargo containers. And Thundercracker, get back to those remotes!"

As the trainees turned around, Mara shook her head. "One question remains. How the hell did some ragged band of pirates get the jump on you?"

Revan shrugged and lied. "Not a damned clue, Mara. Not a damned clue." He stepped around her and walked over to Prime. "Okay, Thundercracker. Let's see what you're made of. Not literally, of course."

* * *

Sideswipe leaned his arms on the navigation console. "I want to go to the Stellar Galleries at Iacon, and maybe see if Uraya is still there." He leaned back and looked over at Hound, sitting at one of the outer bridge stations. "Where do you wanna go, Hound?"

The scout shrugged. "I don't know, or care. The Galleries are probably nothing but ruins. You know that, right?" He turned around to look at the warrior. "Cybertron's probably nothing more than a burnt-out husk. You know that, right?"

The bright-red Autobot's optics flashed. "Got a burr in one of your rotor?"

"For booting up code, Sideswipe! Do you think I want to go back to Cybertron?" Hound sprang to his feet, anger radiating off the normally-calm scout. "I wanted to stay at Hapes, or go to Mon Calamari with Prowl's group. But Optimus asked me to go with him because of my mapmaking abilities, so I had to come here, to a possible graveyard world." He slumped back into his chair, the energon seeming to leach from him.

Sideswipe nodded, unable to speak. A beeping caught his attention and he pulled down on a lever, bringing the _Nemesis_ out of hyperspace. "Anything, Soundwave?"

The deep-blue Decepticon scanned local space. "Searching… Object found orbiting red dwarf star. .2 light-years from our current position." He focused the scanners on a lone speck in the gulf of space. "99.9% probability that this… is Cybertron," he intoned, his monochromatic voice rising a bit. "Sending coordinates to your station, Sideswipe."

The Autobot warrior grabbed the control stick and pulled back on the throttle, increasing power to the engines. He also opened the intercom. "This is Sideswipe. We've found Cybertron. I repeat; we've found Cybertron." He looked over at Hound with sympathetic optics. "Sorry, Hound, but I'm hoping you're wrong."

"I'm hoping I'm wrong, too."  
The turbolift doors opened, allowing Prime and Thundercracker to exit. Another minute later, two repulsorlift platforms exited, carrying all five organic guests into the nerve center of the _Nemesis._

And finally, the looming figure of Megatron emerged. He walked over to his throne-like command chair and sat down. "Report."

Sideswipe's lips twisted, sending forth a teeth-grinding screech. "We're making best possible speed to Cybertron." He activated the intercom again. "Wheeljack, any chance of getting some more power?"

The engineer's voice came over. "Give me a breem, Sideswipe. I'm rerouting from currently nonessential systems." The thrumming of the engines gradually increased over the 8.3 minutes that comprised a breem. "Okay, there you go."

A small red dot on the main viewscreen grew bigger, splitting into a dull red dwarf star and a gleaming sphere of metal. Revan's jaw dropped as several graphs appeared on the viewscreen, indicating the size. "By the gods, it's the size of a gas giant!" He turned to a smirking Megatron. "How the hell are we supposed to go down there without being squished?"

Prime spoke up from his spot besides Megatron's chair. "Do not worry, Revan. Cybertron's gravity is comparable to most rocky planets. There are canyons that cut down to the very core itself, and vast mazes of tunnels and chambers. You'll be all right." he glanced over at Soundwave. "Have you tried hailing anyone?"

The communicator swiveled in his chair, his face mask and visor over his optics inscrutable. "No answer to hails, but I am detecting life forms on the planet. Concentrated in the polar regions."

Megatron's fist clenched. "Kaion still functions, then Shockwave did his job, then."

Prime spoke up. "And so is Iacon, apparently. The Great War still continues, it seems." He shook his head. "I would have hoped that they wouldn't have continued the War for six million years."

Luke shook his head as he observed the planet. "We don't know that, Optimus. We won't know anything until we land or someone contacts us. For all we know, there's-"

Soundwave interrupted him. "Energy discharges detected near the Rust Sea. Probable rocket launchers as well."

Bastila extended her senses. "A battle… no, a raid. It's ending already. I can't tell who's Autobot or Decepticon, though." She shook her head. "And it's over. They got away."

Soundwave spoke up again. "Incoming transmission from Kaion. Shockwave and Bludgeon." He pressed a series of buttons, routing the signal to the main screen.

An image of two Decepticons appeared on the viewscreen. The one in the foreground had violet armor plating and a small, square head with a single optic sensor in the middle. He had a laser emitter in place of his left hand and a cable that connected from his left forearm to his back. The small golden optic in the middle of his face flashed as he spoke, similar to the panels on the side of Wheeljack's head. "Megatron, you've returned! And… Optimus Prime?"

Thundercracker smirked. "Wondered when he'd notice that."

The second Decepticon carried himself like a warrior, but no one could tell what his alternate mode was. To Luke, he looked nothing more then a skeleton in armor with a tank turret mounted on one arm and a sword slung across his back. "And… what are those things floating about?" he asks, waving his hand about.

Luke sighed. "We _are_ here, after all." He then speaks up. "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. There is a truce between the Autobots and Decepticons."

Shockwave spoke. "A… truce? Hmm, that would be somewhat logical, since Optimus Prime and Megatron stand next to each other without energon axe and mace activated."

Bludgeon's shoulders seemed to slump. "Finally," he muttered.

Megatron's optics flashed. "What was that, Bludgeon? Did I hear something from you, Pretender?"

Bludgeon's optics-or eye sockets-narrowed. "The war's dragged on for six million years, 'mighty' Megatron. Where the Pit have you been?"

Shockwave nodded, or perhaps simply bobbed a bit. "Correct. Planetary resources were dangerously low until we entered orbit around this red dwarf. Unfortunately we're not close enough for fully-efficient solar power. Both factions have retreated to their respective capitals and now engage in mostly raids and border skirmishes."

Megatron glowered from his command chair. "How pathetic, Shockwave. You should've taken advantage and pressed your attacks." he slammed a fist into the armrest, denting it. "I knew I should've left someone else in charge…"

Revan glanced at Luke and sent him a message through the Force. _It'll happen on Cybertron, I know it. He'll jump us or Optimus._

Luke nodded slightly. _Yes. We must be cautious while on Cybertron._

Mara smirked. _We'd also better be careful not to get either lost or stepped on. And someone has to be by Ben at all times,_ she thought, stroking her infant son's back as he fed on a bottle.

Prime's voice came through the telepathic conversation. _I too shall be on my guard._

Shockwave stirred a bit. "Yes, Megatron. You shall be landing at Kaion, then?"

Prime spoke up. "No. We shall land at the shores of the Rust Sea. Hopefully the Autobots will answer our hails. Say, three hours from now?"

Shockwave's single optic turned to Megatron, who nodded his acquiescence. "Very well, Optimus Prime. Bludgeon and I shall be there." And with that, the signal was broken and the image changed to one of the approaching Cybertron.

Megatron smirked. "Hopefully the Autobots shall respond. Who was that idiot you left in charge, Ultra Magnus?" he rhetorically asked, smirking.

Sideswipe glanced back from the forward navigation station. "Better than that drone Shockwave."

The _Nemesis_ approached Cybertron, the metal world coming into focus. Like Megatron said, deep canyons cut down into the core of the planet, zigzagging around like jagged scars. A large, frothing pool of unstable matter seethed near the 'equator'; the Rust Sea, neutral territory even in the heaviest of fighting. Buildings thrust into the sky, some of them larger than Core World cities.

And the city-states themselves resembled giant puzzle pieces, locking together around the Sonic Canyons. A half-dozen could be seen as little more than smoking ruins, the buildings collapsed and rubble strewn around. Another dozen, however, were still standing and glowed slightly.

Hound's vocalizer hiccupped a bit. "By the Primary Program… Uraya, the Tagon Heights. Polyhex and Tyrest!' He stepped to the main viewscreen, almost in awe. "They're not destroyed. We're not the last. We're not the last!"

Thundercracker grinned. "This is awesome. I wonder if Dirge or Thrust survived."

Sideswipe merely grinned at his friend Hound's reaction, keeping a steady hand on the controls as the _Nemesis_ descended through the atmosphere. Maneuvering thrusters fired as it sailed over the metallic landscape, one that superficially resembled Coruscant, yet on a scale unimaginable to Revan, Bastila, Luke or Mara. The mighty warship hovered over a relatively clear spot while the ventral maneuvering vane retracted and landing legs extended. The _Nemesis_ settled down onto the surface of Cybertron for the first time in six million years.

The main hatch opened, allowing everyone to disembark. Revan breathed in the tangy air, with a hint of ozone. "Incredible…" he said. "Why is the atmosphere breathable?" He looked up at Prime from the platform he and Bastila stood on as he spoke. "It doesn't make any sense."

Prime's red-plated arm motioned to the churning mass of unstable matter they had landed next to. "The Rust Sea, Master Revan. It purifies the air much like rain forests on terrestrial planets." His head turned and his optics zoomed in on 'north'. "Why didn't Ultra Magnus respond? Is he deactivated?" All trained in the Force could feel his despair. Even Ben squirmed and fussed a bit.

* * *

_Iacon, the High Council Pavilions_  
Deep in the fuel pump of the Autobot capital, a lone and lonely Autobot paced back and forth in the old council chambers. The High Council once met here-before being assassinated, leaving the task of leading the Autobots to the Prime, the holder of the Matrix. Six million years ago, Optimus Prime left to find new sources of energy, never to return.

And now he was back-or was he? Was it a simple trick by Megatron? The Autobot, who's name was Ultra Magnus, stopped pacing as another entered the room. While he had on heavy armor covering his main chassis head to foot, she was slim. His colors were red, white and blue, with a missile launcher attached to each shoulder and a heavy laser rifle. Her colors were mainly pink and white.

She walked up to him. "I've heard that a transmission was received by Blaster not too long ago. The _Nemesis_ is back, and Optimus is aboard it," she said, her words wavering a bit.

Magnus stood with his back to her and looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure if it's a trap or not." he turned to face her. "Don't get your hop-"

The dainty-looking Autobot marched up to Magnus and poked him in his chest, denting his armor. "Oh, no! Don't you _dare_ say that, Ultra Magnus! Ever since the _Ark_ disappeared, all we've had left is hope." She trailed off a bit. "All I have left is hope," she finally mumbled.

The Autobot commander shook his head. "You lost a companion. I lost a brother," he stated, pointing his thumb at himself. "So I know how much we've lost!"

Another Autobot approached from the door. His primary color scheme was red, violet and white. And he was _old._ His demeanor, gait and the way he carried himself indicated someone who had seen much and done even more. Two wing-like protrusions emanated from his shoulder rotors, and an honest-to-Primus mustache and beard emanated from his chin. His name was Alpha Trion, and he was around when Ultra Magnus and Elita One had been mere proto-forms.

Magnus and Elita bowed slightly as he walked up to them. "Elita One shares a bond with Optimus Prime, even beyond that of brothers. And lest you forget, it was I who rebuilt him." A wizened smile crossed his mouth plates, quickly turning to a frown. "The time is past for caution, Ultra Magnus. He is the Matrix Bearer, and our Darkest Hour is fast approaching."

The Autobot Commander started at that last pronouncement. "You mean _the_ Darkest Hour?" he asked, referring to an ancient Cybertronian prophecy. At Trion's nod, Magnus' air intakes activated. "Very well, but it'll just be us two."

Elita placed her hands on her hips. "You mean the three of us, Ultra Magnus. I won't be left behind for this."

Magnus nodded. "Right. Sorry." He tapped the side of his head. "Blaster, Elita One, Alpha Trion and I shall be heading to the Rust Sea. And we'll hopefully be returning with a peace treaty and Optimus Prime!"

* * *

Shockwave and Bludgeon exchanged a glance as the transmission was terminated. "I was hoping never to see him again," Bludgeon said.

"Optimus Prime?"

"Megatron, actually," the warrior said. His hand strayed to the sword on his back. "The Great War's been winding down, and I for one am glad." he began pacing about. "What good is ruling Cybertron if there's nothing left to rule?" he asked, expecting nor desiring an answer.

The mono-eyed Decepticon Commander nodded. "That is logical, Bludgeon. The damage incurred during the heaviest fighting almost destroyed us along with the planet. It would be foolhardy to return to that level of warfare."

Bludgeon turned back to Shockwave, his literal skull face never changing expression. "And what _were_ those tiny things floating about? I've never seen anything like them." He walked back up to the viewscreen, rubbing his chin. "I felt something from them, though. True warriors, and honorable."

Shockwave's optic sensor blinked. "I see." He plugged his gun hand into a socket in the wall, accessing Kaion's comm system and allowing him to address the city. "This is Shockwave. The DSS _Nemesis_ is landing at the Rust Sea. Bludgeon and I are departing to meet up with Megatron. Information shall be released on a need-to-know basis. That is all." He then unplugged himself from the wall socket and turned to Bludgeon. "This should prove… most fascinating."

* * *

Thundercracker hovered a couple dozen meters in the air, the thrusters in his feet keeping him in the air. His optics were focused on five approaching vehicles. A bright-red speeder with a flame motif on the hood, silver pipes on the side and garish yellow fins on the back identified the Autobot immediately to the Seeker. He descended and detached his arm cannons, handing one to Sideswipe and one to Wheeljack. "Take them."

Wheeljack looked over the arm cannon in utter confusion. "But… why?"

The blue Seeker snarled. "He's coming, and I don't want anything on me that'll enable me to kill Hot Rod that much quicker!"

Sideswipe glanced at the expansive, glittering plains that melted into the horizon. "Hot Rod? He's coming?" He held out his right hand and his photon rifle appeared in it, recalled from his subspace storage dimension. "That no-good, turbo-revving punk's alive? I'll kill him!"

Revan looked over at the increase in anger and hostility from the two. He sent his platform over to the pair. "Thundercracker, what's the meaning of this?" he asked.

Behind him, Bastila shook her head. "Did you forget our lessons so quickly, our padawan? Anger, aggression and vengeance. These are the tools of the Dark Side." She let out a sigh, and her head drooped slightly. "Were all our lessons in vain? Are the teachings of the Decepticons stronger than the lessons of the Jedi? Is your Spark cold, or can there be some salvaging?"

Megatron bristled at her comments and turned. "And what is wrong with my 'teachings', Bastila?" His right arm twitched a bit, the fusion cannon mounted on it jostling. "You have no real idea what's been going on here, none at all." He moved forward, his blood-red optics shining in the twilight and casting the rest of his face in shadow.

Bastila's lips twitched. "We figured that you'd try some sort of attack on us, Megatron, once we reached Cybertron. You believe your power is absolute, so therefore you believe you can kill us all." Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face him. "You're wrong. Revan, Mara, Luke and I are Jedi Masters. And I've seen what Lusa can do to your Air Commander." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't tempt us."

Megatron smirked. "I would never think to challenge all four of you at once, Bastila." His optics lit upon the five approaching Autobots. "And my teachings are simply survival of the fittest. Naturally, the Decepticons are superior. We shall prevail."

The ground vehicles approached the _Nemesis_, each one different. In addition to the red one, a pink-and-white open top with a single fin on the back. The third was mostly blue, low to the ground with outriggers and screamed 'speed'. The fourth looked like an old-fashioned cargo truck, with an open flatbed and high cab. And the fifth was a helicopter with a green body, yellow front and weapon pods integrated into the main fuselage.

The red car identified as Hot Rod pulled up, skidding and sliding to a halt. The sides split off, forming arms with the silver pipes attached just below the elbow, while the hood folded down and becoming his chest. The aft extended and split, forming legs as he stood up. Hot Rod held out his hand and a small laser pistol appeared in it. "Okay, what the slag's going on, here?" He walked up to Prime. "Well, well, well. The old junk's come home."

Revan bristled at the attitude wafting off of Hot Rod. He steered his platform away from Megatron and flew over to him. "What is your problem?"

Hot Rod's head tilted down as he became aware of Revan and Bastila. "What in the Pit are these things?" he asked, rubbing his chin with his free hand. "You pick up some pets, Prime?"

Sideswipe and Thundercracker both let out a roar and ran forward, fists raised. "Let me get him, 'Cracker. I won't fall to the Dark Side!" Sideswipe shouted, his left hand retracting into its wrist socket.

Thundercracker shook his head. "At this point, I just want to telekinetically-whoa!" His tirade stopped as Luke held out his hand and levitated both of them off the ground, holding them in place.

"Finished?"

The Seeker nodded, and both were lowered to the ground. Hot Rod backed up as Luke turned back to him and tugged on the cuff of his gloved right hand. "I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker." He motioned to Mara and Ben behind him. "This is Mara, my wife, and our son Ben." He then pointed to Revan and Bastila. "Those are Jedi Masters Revan and Bastila. You are Hot Rod?"

The seemingly younger and immature Autobot nodded. "Yeah. And these are my teammates." he turned as the vehicles began transforming. The blue one's outriggers folded in half as the entire undercarriage split from the main body and swung out to the front. The rear third of the car folded down connecting to his back and forming almost a hump. "This is Blurr."

Blurr's body seemed to vibrate as he disappeared and reappeared next to Prime. "How do you do? I'm Blurr. I've heard all about you! It's so great to see you. What are you doing with Megatron?" All of this was delivered in a rapid-fire, seamless delivery as Blurr moved around Prime, patting him on the shoulder, bowing and such.

The cargo truck's bed retracted and the sides flexed, forming legs. Arms extended from the underside of the cab as it folded over, forming the chest. A head with… wrinkles popped up as the Autobot creaked to a standing position. "Slow down, lad," he said. "Optimus Prime doesn't need to be bugged like that!"

Prime's optics brightened. "Kup?" He brushed by Blurr and walked to the legitimately grizzled warrior, hand extended.

Kup chuckled. "I never thought I'd see you again! How's Ironhide? Still as crotchety as ever?" he asked, smiling.

Prime grabbed his hand and patted Kup on the back, seeming to smile beneath his mask. "He's fully functional, last time I saw him." He motioned to Sideswipe, Hound and Wheeljack. "Do you remember the ones that came with me on the Ark?"

Kup scratched his head as lids over his optics narrowed slightly. "Hmm, been a bit too long since I defragmented my hard drive." He pointed to Sideswipe. "Are you Cliffjumper?"

Megatron chuckled derisively. "These are Magnus' warriors? Shockwave's even more pathetic than I thought if he couldn't take Iacon." he looked over at the pink vehicle and the helicopter. "Their transformation cogs jammed?"

The pink vehicle unfolded into a relatively slim Autobot, with white legs, pink kneecaps and red lips. She wielded two laser pistols and had thrusters molded into her boots, resembling… high heels? "Stow it, Megatron!" She then sauntered up to Sideswipe, her pistols vanishing back into her subspace storage compartment. "Well, nice to see you again," she said, tapping him on the chest plate.

Revan and Luke's mouths simultaneously dropped open, and their eyes bugged out as they leaned back in shock. "It-it's a female!" Revan exclaimed.

The female Autobot looked down at the platforms. "Yeah. Name's Arcee." She planted her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side with a soft whir of gears. "Sentient organics? I never thought I'd function that long," she said, smiling.

Luke's jaw worked around. "But why? What reason could there be for female Autobots?" he looked over at Prime, remembering about Elita One. "Didn't you ever wonder why you needed genders?"

Mara and Bastila's shoulders slumped as they both reared back and slapped their husbands on the back of the head. "You're being rude!" Mara hissed between clenched teeth. "So they're women. So what? We're women!"

Bastila nodded. "Honestly, Revan. You know there's more to them than surface appearances."

The helicopter hovered low to the ground before the aft assembly split and extended into legs, while the outrigger pods unfolded into arms. A head popped out, completing the transformation as the rotor blade folded into a sword. This Autobot appeared heavily built, with thick limbs and armor plating.

Arcee turned back to him. "And this is Springer, our muscle."

Springer walked up to Sideswipe, his mouth twisted in a sneer. "Hmm, I've heard about you. One of the toughest of the _Ark_ crew, right?" He slung his sword over his shoulder, the flat of the blade against his shoulder rotation joint. "Interesting how you'd stack up against someone who's not six million years out of date."

Before Sideswipe could respond with the piledriver that had replaced his hand, Hound spoke up. "We've got incoming." The holo-projector mounted on his right shoulder swiveled around and lit up, showing a map of Cybertron. Two dots approached form the south, while thee came from the north. "I'm patched into the _Nemesis'_ sensors. Don't know who they are, though."

Megatron backed away from the group as the two dots appeared on the horizon, rapidly coalescing into Shockwave and Bludgeon. The two Decepticons landed near him and walked over. Bludgeon had a _huge_ sword out, and he was in a fighting stance. "By Primus, it is true. Prime and Megatron in the metal, not killing each other!"

Prime made his way over to Shockwave and Bludgeon, arms held out. "We have greater enemies than each other, Bludgeon. There is a war raging out there. A species of techno-phobic zealots known as the Yuuzhan Vong are attempting to conquer Know Space, eventually expanding to the entire galaxy."

He turned as three ground vehicles approached from the same general direction. The lead one was an armored car carrier, the aft section the same color as Magnus' armor. The second one resembled Arcee's vehicle form, while the third almost defied description.

The aft end of the cargo carrier unfolded even as the front cab transformed into robot form, wrapping around Ultra Magnus like armor. The second one split along invisible seams before reforming into Elita One. The final one shuddered a bit before Elita kicked it, unlocking a few jammed plates and allowing it to transform into Alpha Trion.

Prime's air intakes suddenly activated. "Elita," he murmured, walking over to her. "I can't believe it. Do my optics malfunction?"

Elita held her hand up to her face plate as she staggered over. "Oh, Optimus…" The two embraced, rocking back and forth.

Magnus waited until they broke off before approaching his brother. "Optimus, I formally hand control of the Autobots back to you," he said deferentially. "I've done my best. May it have been enough."

Prime looked around. "Cybertron's still here and the Autobots are still here. You did well, Ultra Magnus." He then turned to Alpha Trion. "Alpha Trion, it is _good_ to see you again," he said, bowing his head slightly.

A wizened smile crossed the ancient Autobot's lips as he reached up and patted Prime on the shoulder. "It's good to see you again, Optimus. I was wondering when you'd come back from vacation!"

Shockwave's vocalizer cleared some static, attracting everyone's attention. "Well, since the heads of both factions are here, shall we begin negotiations?"

Megatron's hand went to an opening panel on his waist, pulling out a cylinder from the compartment. "I think not. Bludgeon, deal with Hot Rod and his whelps. Thundercracker, Soundwave, take out the Autobots that came with us. Shockwave, I believe Ultra Magnus, the Autobot cheerleader and the old empty should be no problem for you." He pressed a button on the cylinder, sending forth an absolutely huge violet energy blade. "Prime and the living grease stains are mine."

He stalked forward, but quickly noticed no Decepticons moving. Megatron growled. "What are you waiting for? Scramble!"

Bludgeon sheathed his blade and folded his arms across his chest. "No. The Great War has run its course, Megatron. It has no more honor."

Shockwave's optic flashed. "Bludgeon is correct. Analysis shows that further large-scale conflict will result in the inevitable extinction of the species and the destruction of the planet." He took a step back, his gun hand powering down.

Thundercracker glanced at Revan, then at Luke. "To choose… no." A wan smile crossed his mouth plates. "And even so, I am unarmed." he held up his hands. "I surrender."

Megatron's optics glowed crimson. "and what of you, Soundwave? Turning your back on me after all these millennia?"

Soundwave's single optic band flashed. "The idea of peace is much more sensible than the war without end you desire, Megatron." He reached over and pulled off the shoulder-mounted rocket launcher, leaving a few trailing cables.

Luke suddenly leapt down from his platform and walked over to the stunned Decepticon Leader. "You've been gone six million years, Megatron. Time has passed you by. Please, surrender your weapons."

Megatron looked down, rage building in his body. "NEVER!" he shouted, swinging with all his might at the pathetic bag of flesh with all his might. The energy blade arced down, heading right for Luke…

Mara screamed, "Luke, run!" Her eyes widened in terror as everything slowed down to a crawl. She cradled Ben to her chest, rocking him as they began crying.

Revan's lips curled as the scene played out. "Mara, it's all right. Look."

The Jedi Master looked up and gasped. There, Luke stood. His left hand held his lightsaber, while the edge of the green energy blade rested against his prosthetic hand. "Luke?" she gasped out. "H-how?"

Luke gritted his teeth and sweat formed on his brow. "Cortosis ore in the glove and skin of the prosthetic, plus a little telekinetic assistance from the Force." He gathered his strength, knowing he'd need it. "Master Revan, thank you!" he yelled, sending forth a tightly-focused Force push straight at Megatron's chest plate.

The silver armor buckled and popped while Megatron staggered back, letting go of the energy blade. Luke tensed his legs before _leaping_ up, his lightsaber leaving his hand and heading straight to the elbow joint on Megatron's right arm. It hit the comparatively soft metal, embedding up to the hilt. While it began traveling along the seam, Megatron began screaming in pain as the arm was quickly amputated and fell to the ground. The stump sparked and several cables fell out

The Jedi Master didn't stop, though. He gathered the Force in his organic hand and sent a stream of non-Sith Lightning at Megatron, engulfing him in a blizzard of pure-white bolts. Sparks erupted from Megatron as he staggered back in agony.

Mara gasped at the raw power her husband displayed. "How? I've never seen him this strong before!"

Bastila smiled. "He's always had the power, Mara. He simply needed the proper training. That was all this Order lacked, really."

By now Megatron was on his knees, his plating cracking and splintering. After a few more minutes, Luke ceased. His hand smoked a bit, but otherwise, he was fine. The Great War is over!" he thundered. "It's time to join the galactic community. Do you understand?" he asked, turning to Prime.

Prime nodded and reached to his left shoulder. "I do, Master Skywalker." His fingers dug into his metallic skin, and he peeled away the Autobot symbol. Tossing it to the ground, he then walked over to Megatron and extended his hand. "The war is over, Megatron. And we've both won."

Megatron's head jerked up, and he batted away Prime's hand. He slowly got to his feet and, with his remaining hand, picked up his severed limb. "N-no. I won-won't accept BZZZZZZZZZZT-this." He staggered back, but remained standing. "I shall ex-exile myself to Kaion." He turned and began walking away, pausing at Shockwave. "Y-you are in command, Shockwave. Not that it-it means anything anymore." And with that, he left.

Luke's shoulders slumped and he blinked several times. A half-second later, Mara was by his side and hugging him with one arm. "Oh, don't you ever scare me like that!" she said between kisses. Ben squirmed in her arms, and she let Luke hold him.

Revan and Bastila flew over before leaping down to the ground. Revan grinned and patted Luke on the back. "Luke, you are a Grand Master," he exclaimed, patting Luke on the back. He looked over at Prime and Thundercracker. "Learn from him, you two!"

Elita glanced at Prime, confusion in her optics. "What was that, Optimus? I've never seen anything like that!"

Shockwave remained outwardly impassive, but inside, he was quite shaken up. "I see now that war would be disastrous against you, Luke Skywalker. If you could do that to Megatron by yourself, all four of you would be almost invincible."

Luke nodded, relieved that Shockwave had common sense like that. "Very good. Now, then. What sort of communications array can you get ready? I've got a call to make to Mon Calamari. The war's just entered a new phase."

Shockwave stepped forward and motioned to several huge dish-shaped antennae at the edge of the horizon. "We'll need the coordinates, but we're a bit remote to be truly effective." He looked over at the still-shocked Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, perhaps the first joint Autobot-Decepticon endeavor should be the resurrection of the space bridge?"

Revan's scarlet eyes blinked. "The what?"

* * *

"What are the current plans of the Vong High Command? Where will they strike next? What's the mindset of Tsavong Lah?" The interrogator paced in front of Harrar, most of his body obscured by shadow. He then leaned down and got within a few centimeters of Harrar's face. "We know you were great friends with Tsavong Lah and his entire blood family. What did they tell you?"

Harrar smirked. "He told me of the birth of his son, and the death of his mate. We shared many a drink together and gazed out at our first sunset. It was quite beautiful."

The interrogator snarled and slammed a meaty fist onto the table in front of Harrar, rattling a water glass on the table. "A sunset on a defiled and raped world, Harrar. And the sun's setting on your dreams of conquest, too. But it doesn't have to set for you. All you have to do is cooperate."

Harrar rolled his eyes, but what he was going to say was interrupted by a door sliding open with a _whoosh_. The interrogator looked over and paled. "Princess! It's an honor to see you here," he said quickly, stepping back and bowing. "The prisoner is most stubborn and-"

A low growl escaped the redhead's lips as she stalked forward, hands planted on her hips. "What are you doing? Harrar has been debriefed already, Corporal. He is a guest of the Royal Family. What is he doing here?" Her gray eyes glittered in the low light as she walked forward.

The interrogator swallowed. "Actually, I'm a Lieutenant in-"

"Not anymore. Do you wish to aim for unemployed civilian?"

The interrogator stammered while Tenel Ka bowed to the former Vong priest. "My apologies, Harrar. I shall find out who is responsible for this interrogation and see they are punished."

Harrar's tattoos wrinkled as he smiled, baring sharpened teeth. "This was literally nothing, Princess. A few questions by a puffed-up man who likes the sound of his own voice." He rose and bowed his head to the interrogator. "A pleasure, young man. We must do this again."

He followed Tenel Ka out into the hallway, but slowed down and looked around. "I shall never get used to this," he muttered. "How can you live in these structures? They're so unstable and harsh!"

The heir to the Hapes Consortium looked back at him. "How can you live in the belly of the beast? How can you scar yourselves and mutilate your bodies?" She shook her head. "We both have so far to go, Harrar." She turned and started walking again, reaching a transparisteel door and opening it to the outer gardens. "Is your tent comfortable?"

Harrar nodded as he walked over to the lean-to. A ring of rocks outlined a campfire, complete with an animal on a spit. Both human and Vong sat down as Harrar took two sticks and began rubbing them together. "A lot better than that room you gave me, Tenel Ka. Too soft!" The embers sparked and smoked before the priest began turning the meat over it. "Want some when it's finished?"

A faint smile crossed the Jedi's lips. "Thank you, but no. I must find Jacen and Mistress Brianna. I have Echani training this afternoon, and it wouldn't do for me to be late."

Harrar's lone eyebrow arched at her words. "Why aren't you two together? Wouldn't that be more efficient?"

Tenel Ka's cheeks reddened slightly. "Sometimes… we distract each other in the gym. Echani training is done in minimal clothing for ease of movement. And sometimes we tend to look at each other more than Brianna." Her booted toe dug into the ground as she spoke and she clasped her hands behind her back, almost looking like an embarrassed schoolgirl.

Harrar let loose with a laugh. "It seems Yun-Txiin and Yun-Q'aah have blessed you two!" At her confused look, he sighed. "The Lovers of the Gods, Tenel Ka. You and Jacen have gained their favor, it seems."

Tenel Ka reached out through her bond with Jacen, a strong and vibrant tie to him that transcended the distance between them. "It would appear so, Harrar." She suddenly winced. "Sometimes I wish we weren't so close, though."

Jacen landed on the mat with a _thud_, a groan escaping his lips. He twisted out of the way as a foot came down, striking the place where his face once occupied. He rolled a bit, getting himself back into a vertical position as Brianna stalked him. "S-so, how am I doing?"

Brianna smirked as she lashed out with a left jab, testing him. "I've seen some better, but a lot worse." She sent another probing jab at Jacen's midsection, but he deflected it away. "You're not a born warrior like Tenel Ka, but you do have skills." She punctuated that by grabbing his wrist, twisting his arm and flipping him right onto his back again.

He groaned, but his mood brightened as he felt a very familiar presence enter the gym. He twisted his head over to see Tenel Ka strolling in, her cybernetic arm shaking a bit in anticipation. "Hi, honey!" he said, getting to his feet.

Tenel Ka smiled warmly at him. "Hello, my love." She kissed him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and feeling his body. She bit back a smirk as Jacen winced in her embrace. "Was Mistress Brianna a bit too rough on you?"

Jacen broke the grip and grimaced. "Just a bit." He sighed and his head drooped. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get this Echani fighting down."

Brianna waggled her finger at him. "You've improved greatly, Jacen. Your skills aren't as great as Tenel Ka's, but you can hold your own."

Jacen craned his head over. "You think so?"

Brianna smiled. "I've fought you, Jacen. So I know you. Your heart will never stop, even if your body's screaming out to." She motioned to his clothes in a ragged pile at the side. "Well, time for Tenel Ka's practice. I'd recommend meditation, Jacen. Or a healing trance."

Jacen rolled his eyes as he walked over and dressed himself. "Very funny, Brianna." He turned just as Tenel Ka's shirt slipped off. He swallowed and blinked, but quickly made his way to the door. "Okay gotta go see yah!"

Tenel Ka sighed as he left. "Still a kid at heart when it comes to some things." She bent her knees and held her hands up, settling into a martial arts stance. "Shall we?"

Brianna rolled her head and loosened up her joints. "Let us see how well you're progressing, Princess."

Tenel Ka stepped forward and sent a probing punch to Brianna's head. The Last Handmaiden deflected it and sent thrust two fingers at Tenel Ka's arm, aiming for pressure points at the wrist joint and forearm.

Her bare foot lashed out, striking Brianna's right thigh with the flat of the heel and bruising the muscle. Brianna let go of Tenel Ka's arm and grabbed the foot as it struck again, enabling her to flip Tenel Ka onto her back. "You're usually not this sloppy," she observed. "Your movements aren't as crisp. What's wrong?"

Tenel Ka kipped up and her cybernetic arm lashed out, grazing Brianna and bruising her ribcage. "What are we doing here?" She cried out, her eyes ablaze and her organic hand clenched. She suddenly raised it and sent a flurry of blows at Brianna's midsection. "While our friends and family are out there, what do we do? We train, but we can train on the way to freeing a planet from the Vong!"

Brianna caught one of her flurries and directed it to the side, letting the momentum carry Tenel Ka through and enabling the Last Handmaiden to breach her guard. Her leg shot up, burying a knee in the Hapan warrior's gut. "There is a time to fight, but there's also a time to train. Your skills are great," she caught Tenel Ka by the shoulders as she slumped, "but your control needs work. You keep everything pent up, Tenel Ka. You need to know when to release it."

The panting princess nodded, unable to speak for a moment. "I… I shall remember," she finally gasped out. She let Brianna help her for a moment before she felt ready to stand on her own two feet again. "Thank you."

After a another moment, she headed for the showers and cleaned herself up, letting the hot water clear her head before she put on a simple pair of pants and tunic. Her hair flowed down, unbraided and reaching the small of her back as she wandered the halls of the Fountain Palace, letting the Force dictate her steps.

She found herself near one of the sitting rooms, feeling her mother's presence. She entered and saw Teneniel Djo sitting in a rather ornate chair, her feet propped up and her head tilted back. After two months her belly had already begun to swell, and she was positively glowing in the Force. She suddenly sat up and smiled. "Hello, daughter," she said, motioning for her to come in. "What troubles you?"

A small smile crossed Tenel Ka's lips. "I feel restless, Mother." She walled in, her right hand going up. "Jaina and Zekk have gone to the New Republic Defense Force. Lusa fights on Dathomir for us and for her soul. Anakin and Tahiri have gone to Tatooine and Lowbacca is on Kashyyyk. Meanwhile, Jacen and I hide here on Hapes and train." She flopped down into a seat across from a smirking Teneniel. "Why does Mistress Brianna keep us here? What are her reasons?"

"Ah, youth." Teneniel reached over and patted her beloved daughter on her cybernetic arm. "She wishes to make sure you're ready… and it's a request from her host."

Tenel Ka's eyes narrowed. "Mother…" She leaned back and sighed. "I cannot believe you did that! You know I need to be out there, fighting the Vong and winning back freedom for the galaxy, not sitting here like some pampered princess." She crossed her arms and her lower lip stuck out.

Teneniel Djo laughed heartily. "I never thought I'd see you pouting, Tenel Ka."

"I am not 'pouting', Mother. It is perfectly logical for me to be angry at being held back by you."

A sigh escaped Teneniel's lips. "Please, daughter. Let me indulge you for this one time. Please?" Her eyes shone with pent-up emotion. Sadness and longing mixed with hope in her eyes, and Tenel Ka felt shame.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'll indulge you, but just this once." She rose from the seat, her joints popping a bit. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll find Jacen and see what he's up to." She patted Teneniel on her shoulder before dashing out, her long legs carrying her to her beloved.

She found Jacen in his room, several datapads activated and lying on his bed. His eyes darted from screen to screen as he made notes on each one. He looked up as she walked over and smiled. "Hey, Tenel Ka." He motioned to all the datapads and shook his head. "Man, I never knew being your consort would be so tough! I may be a guy, but I've still got a lot of power here."

Tenel Ka's eyes blinked as she sat next to him. "My consort…" she asked, confusion on her face and in her voice and emotions.

The younger man swallowed. "Yeah. Well, not now… but maybe some day?" He sighed and took her organic hand in his. "Tenel Ka, you know I love you… and I know it's a bit too soon for us to act on our feelings, but will-"

She interrupted him by pulling him in for a kiss. Their souls mingled together as their bond through the Force strengthened, becoming virtually unbreakable. Jacen's hand ran through her long hair while she pulled him close. Finally, they broke off.

Tenel Ka flashed him a brilliant, dazzlingly-white smile before speaking. "Yes, Jacen. I'll marry you."

*****

*Hides from any Megatron fans*

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

NineCrow-She'll be back. Can't keep the spotlight on one character too long, after all.

GBscientist-Well, think of it this way. Megatron's high command has abandoned him due to simply being _sick_ of war. And he just got wasted by a single fleshling. And behind that fleshling are several others, two of which are better trained than the first. His wordlview just got tactical nuked.

fancyspinner-Thanks. A certain kind of sense? lol, nice. :)

Mr Crossover-Ask and ye shall receive.

**Chapter 17: Reunions  
**A platoon of armored Wookiees ran through the abandoned streets of Reef Home City, shouting out war chants along the way. In an old lot, Wookiees did target practice with their bowcasters, blowing large holes in Vong facsimiles. All over the formerly abandoned city, Wookiees and other NRDF soldiers trained for the inevitable counteroffensive against the Vong.

Leia, Tarrful, Quinlan Vos, Chewie, Han and Lando sat in an old office building that had been converted into a command center. Tarrful's scarred hands moved across the lines of text on several datapads, aiding his lone eye in keeping focused on them. [Alpha and Kappa platoons still need work on anti-amphistaff drills. The Fifth Armored Squadron has work on the south range in two hours, and I also wish to review our first targets.] He picked up another datapad. [I have a meeting with Wedge Antilles in an hour. Ah, I hate bureaucracy.] He bared his fangs. [Why can't we just rip their arms out and call it a win?]

Leia shook her head at that. "I expect that from you. In a good way, of course." She looked over at the sitting Quinlan. His still-muscular arms were crossed and his right leg bounced a bit. His piercing eyes were also glancing at her from time to time. "What?" she finally asked. "You keep on looking at me. Why?"

Quinlan shifted in his chair, his aged joints creaking a bit. "Well... you look like someone I knew in the Clone Wars. A senator from Naboo. It's the face, mostly."

Han looked over from a conversation with Chewie and Lando. "The princess looks like some old senator?" He smirked. "Maybe we've found your mother."

Leia's head turned to her husband. "Maybe... Luke and I never did find that out. We're thinking it was a secret marriage, since relationships were frowned upon in the pre-Purge Order."

Quinlan shook his head, his dreadlocks swishing a bit. "One of the dumbest ideas they had, along with taking children and isolating them from their families." He sighed and leaned against a wall. "My time with Khaleen was among the happiest in my life, and Korto is my pride and joy." A smile crossed his weathered features. "Luke is wise for ignoring that rule."

Leia glanced at Han before replying. "So am I." She got up and walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Han's been a source of strength for me, and he grounds me in reality. My children... I don't want to know what my life would've been like without those three."

Han enveloped her relatively dainty hand with his own calloused hand and smiled warmly. "I'm not one to get mushy, but the princess here's saved my life in more ways than one." He scowled as his comlink beeped. "Oh, damn it!" He held the slim device up to his mouth. "Talk to me."

"General Solo, Admiral Ackbar is calling a meeting of all senior staff in two hours. Please inform your party of this."

Lando smirked. "How did she know we were all here? Did someone file an itinerary or something?"

Leia nodded. "Well, it's not like we needed to sneak off or anything!" She and Han made their way to the door, followed by Lando, Chewie and Quinlan. "Will you be able to attend the meeting?" she asked the aged Wookiee.

Tarrful nodded, not looking up from his datapad. [After I get some of this thrice-damned paperwork, I will be.] He glanced over and smiled. [Force be with you, Princess.]

Quinlan smiled as they walked the short distance to the docks that lined the outer edge of Reef Home City. "He hasn't changed a bit. He was a dogged and masterful tactician of ground warfare during the Clone Wars, and we'll need him when we start the counteroffensive."

1-1A and a pair of Noghri death commandos fell into step behind the group. 1-1A's photoreceptors continually scanned the area while the Noghri's nostrils expanded and contracted. 1-1A approached Lando. "Sir, several YVH droids have a request, that we begin programming some of us with female characteristics, if at all possible."

Lando's head slowly turned around at that. "You're kidding, right? May I ask how that would contribute to efficiency?"

1-1A's processor computed that a bit before he responded in his characteristically deep voice. "It would make us seem even more of a blasphemy to the Vong, upsetting them and throwing them off-balance." As they approached one of the old-fashioned wooden docks, 1-1A's alarms went off and his right arm shot up, blaster cannon extending out. "Alert! Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators detected. Please seek shelter." He fired at a group of humans near a submersible.

The largest one, a man, raised his blaster rifle and screamed, firing bolts at the group. Two females and another male dove for the submersible's hatch, but one of the females jerked up as a Noghri threw a slender knife at her, hitting her in the small of the back and severing her spinal column. As she fell to the dock in spasms, Leia ignited her lightsaber and, with a single sweep, deflected the male's opening barrage. Her movements were fluid and graceful as she closed the distance before severing the blaster barrel with a single sweep of her plasma blade.

The male looked at the ruined weapon before tossing it away and pulling out a _coufee_, a double-bladed knife formed from yorik coral. He stabbed at Leia, but she backpedaled and moved to her right, allowing Han to quick-draw his trusty DL-44 and blow a hole in his chest. He twirled the gun on his finger before settling it back into the holster. "Nice shot," she said.

"Hey, it's me." He scowled as he saw the enemy sub speed off. General Solo pulled out his comlink even as everyone piled into their own submersible. "Coastal Defense, this is General Han Solo. We are tracking a SoroSuub THX-1138 submersible, commandeered by Vong infiltrators. My party is tracking it, but we need assistance." He made his way to the controls and sat down in the pilot's seat.

Quinlan looked over. "Know how to pilot this thing? We had a chauffeur coming here."

Han pulled back on the throttle and the sub launched out of the dock even before Lando could close the hatch! "You read memories from objects. I drive stuff. It's what we do, Quinlan." He checked the sensors. "Damn it! They'll reach Coral City an hour before us. We're too large and slow compared to them."

Leia suddenly glanced out of one of the portholes and focused on the murky depths. "Someone's out there... a Jedi!"

Lando slipped through the tightly-packed bodies to her side and looked out. "A Jedi? Who would be out there? Cilghal?"

The Jedi Master's eyes narrowed and she focused on a rapidly-moving mermaid approaching from their starboard flank. "She seems familiar, somehow. Anakin once told me about a Melodie Jedi named Lyric, but she was killed by the Voxyn, along with her entire species!"

A voice entered her and Quinlan's mind, startling them both. _Rumors of our extinction are just that; rumors, Mistress Solo. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll handle these bastards._

Lyric's tail pumped furiously, propelling her through the currents of the world ocean of Mon Calamari at exceptional speeds. She ignited her lightsaber as she closed in on the comparatively-lumbering submersible, a shining beacon of silvery plasma. The Melodie brushed against the sub, her lightsaber slicing through the engines and hull. Bubbles spewed from the gashes as the entire hull buckled, the pressure crushing the now-vulnerable submersible and killing the infiltrators aboard.

Han's jaw worked as he witnessed Lyric's work. "Not bad." He saw Lyric pointing to the surface, and he released ballast, letting the sub rise. When it surfaced, he popped the dorsal hatch, letting Leia talk to Lyric.

Lyric's head broke the surface of the water, allowing her to speak. "Nice to meet you, Mistress Solo."

Leia smiled and shook her head. "Leia is fine." Her face took on an expression of concern. "I thought the Vong took Yavin VIII and killed you. How'd you escape?"

Lyric's mood darkened. "When the Vong and Peace Brigade threatened the Yavin System, I petitioned Ambassador Cilghal for aid. She sent three specially-equipped MC80 cruiser that evacuated almost our entire population over the course of a month. Several Elders stayed behind to fool the Vong into believing they had killed all of us."

"I honor their sacrifice."

Lyric gave her a curt nod. "Thanks." her arms swept the ocean as she continued. "We've got almost no real predators here, and thanks to the Mon Cal and Quarren, we're flourishing!" A wide grin crossed her face. "I may not be able to contribute to the fight out there, but I can keep the oceans safe here and free up more people for the fight for freedom."

Leia gave her a salute. "Thank you, Lyric. The Force is with you and the Melodies." And with that, she went below and sealed the hatch.

* * *

Wedge approached the white E-wing with red trim, his mind desperately trying to think of anything but his wife and daughters. Face Loran had gone to ground to look for them, but even he had vanished.

The canopy of the E-wing slid open and a ladder extended from the cockpit. "Climbing aboard, General? I'll promise not to make you sick," Starscream said, taunting Wedge.

The General growled. "Listen, Screamer. We've got a meeting with Ackbar in two hours. And I'm in a _bad_ mood. I don't know if you're familiar with the concept of friends or family, but my family's been missing for over two months, since the fall of Coruscant!"

Starscream abruptly changed to robot mode and knelt in front of Wedge. His characteristic sneer was gone from his mouth plates as his optics regarded Wedge. "This family, it's important to you?"

Wedge looked up, noting Starscream's screech was gone. "Yeah... they are." He sighed before continuing. "I've heard Sunstreaker say he has a 'brother', so family's not a foreign concept to you Cybertronians."

Starscream nodded. "Neither is loss, at least to me. Before the Great War, I lost someone close to me." His memory banks dredged up nearly-forgotten memories, piecing them together. "His name was Skyfire. We were scientists before the Great War. We came upon the sixth planet of a star system, detecting no life there. We were about to leave when a sudden storm blew in, knocking us off course and sending him... sending him..." Starscream's optics shut off, but his internal sensors played back the memory of his best friend plummeting to the ground and crashing while Starscream was blown away, his sensors unable to orient himself.

"I searched the entire planet, but I never found him. Now, I've found that it was the Hoth System we went to. When I have the time, I shall find him!" he said, his fist clenching.

Wedge nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that, Starscream. May your search be successful and Skyfire found."

Starscream stood up straight and transformed into his E-wing alt mode. "And may your family be found. Now let's go see what Ackbar wants."

* * *

"I have... a cold?"

The Bothan nodded, his fur rippling. "Yes, sir. We've finally cracked Borsk Fey'lya's notes and have learned he infected both you and Mon Mothma with debilitating illnesses. Due to Mon Mothma's previous illness and age, it was unfortunately assumed to be natural causes. You, however, were infected with a simple rhinovirus. To humans, Bothans and a million other species, it's little more than a nuisance."

Ackbar's mouth opened slightly. "But to Mon Calamari, Quarren and other aquatic species, it could be deadly." His webbed hands clenched as bewilderment, rage and astonishment played out in his heart. Finally, he uttered one word. "Why? I was no threat to his political career. I had retired. And Mon Mothma..." He suddenly slammed his hand down on his desk, rattling Traest. "May he burn in all the hells that ever existed! May the Sith use him for a toy until time itself stops!"

Traest swallowed before continuing. "The Clans have stopped our campaign of Ar'kai, or total war, in his name, and are continuing it in the names of all the Vong have killed."

The Supreme Commander nodded. "All right, Traest. Just remember the Vong have no home world to destroy." He looked over as a 2-1B medical droid clomped in. "You have a cure?"

The droid's upper body bobbed a bit. "Yes, sir. I've prescribed antibiotics and a few sessions in the bacta tank. You should be 100% in two weeks."

Traest smiled at the prognosis. "Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse us."

The droid's head rotated a bit. "Hmm, everyone's been a lot more polite lately. Why is that?" he asked, walking out just as Han, Leia, Quinlan, Lando, 1-1A, Chewie and her Noghri bodyguards walked in.

Outside, Starscream flew up to the expansive window and opened his canopy. The transparisteel slid open and a ramp extended to Starscream, allowing Wedge to scramble over. "Hey, everyone," he said before turning back to Starscream and giving him a thumbs-up. "Thanks."

Starscream hovered for a bit before transforming into robot mode. A white and black Chariot LAAV pulled up, transforming into Prowl. The tactician looked into the second-story window. "Hmm, where's General Tarrful?" he asked.

As if on cue, the massive Wookiee barreled in. [Had to finish up training exercises. My apologies.]

Ackbar pressed a button on the armrest and a small holo-emitter mounted in his desk glowed, projecting an image of the galaxy. "In two weeks, it begins. We begin our campaign to drive the Vong from Known Space, surround them and take them out." He manipulated the controls and the image zoomed in on Coruscant. "Our goal is to be on Coruscant in six months."

Tarrful bared his fangs. [My soldiers are ready, Admiral. We won't stop until the Vong are trampled beneath us!] He punctuated that with a mighty shake of his fist.

Chewie nodded, letting out a synthesized roar. [Agreed, Tarrful. Those stinking cowards won't stand a chance against us.]

Ackbar's chin whiskers twitched. "Don't get overconfident, you two. We've learned their weaknesses and how to exploit them, but it's never a good idea to underestimate the enemy. Understood?"

Chewie's head titled down. [My apologies, Admiral. You're right, too. We can't let our guard down around the Vong. Look at what the did to me, after all.]

Han patted his best friend on his armored arm. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll give them a thousand times back for Serndipal, Ithor, Yavin and all the rest." He looked over at the map. "So, what's the first target?"

Ackbar manipulated the controls again and the image zoomed in on a familiar star system. "Ossus. They've got a base there. Good practice and it will open up the Mid Rim for our forces. The Imperial and Hapan Navies have met up two days ago and are readying themselves for their own offensive when we launch." His black eyes glinted in the light. "We will crush them in our vice."

* * *

_Cybertron_  
Luke steered his platform up and onto the newly-installed docking station on the Cybertronian-sized console. Repairing the interstellar communications array-or ICA-in Altihex was somewhat challenging, even with the new truce. Autobots and Decepticons found it somewhat odd to work together, even after a week. Right now he had to reestablish communications with Mon Calamari and inform them of the fact that Cybertron was being relocated.

He glanced over as Shockwave walked up. The violet-plated Decepticon-no, the Cybertronian plugged his gun hand into a socket below Luke's field of vision. "How goes it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Shockwave's relatively small head tilted down and his single, cyclopean optic flashed in time to his vocalizer. "Integrating the Autobot and Decepticon factions is proving difficult, but that was not unexpected. Surprisingly, I am finding a great deal of common ground with Perceptor, a scientist from their ranks. He speaks the same dialect I do."

Luke smiled even as a red-and-black plated Cybertronian walked up. He had a long, thin barrel attached to his right shoulder and had a crystalline-like covering over his upper chest. "Hello, Shockwave," Perceptor said with no preamble. "I'm going over the calculations you did for the space bridge operation. We still need to get full telemetry from the Constructicons there for coordination."

Shockwave turned to him. "I know, Perceptor." He stepped back and motioned to the console Luke was docked with. "Repairs to the ICA are nearing completion. First, though, we must contact a planet known as Mon Calamari. The government for this 'New Republic' is gathering there."

Perceptor nodded and he looked to the side. "Ah, yes. Repairs are coming along nicely to the array. We should be able to send a message in a breem-oh, sorry, 8.3 minutes." And with that, he wandered out.

Luke bit his lip in order to hold in laughter. He turned and checked several readings. "So, Shockwave. I've heard you were one of Megatron's most loyal followers. Any chance you can explain why you stood by while I defeated him?"

Shockwave leaned over. "Six million years of war, Master Skywalker. Never-ending war that nearly destroyed us all. Megatron did not function through it, but I did." He held his hand to his translucent chest, circuits and motors humming inside. "I saw many Decepticons destroyed, reduced to terminal stasis. Fortress Maximus, one of the top Autobot leaders, left three million years ago. Scorponok, one of ours, followed. We have not heard from them since."

Just then, Revan and Bastila flew in with Mara and Ben as extra passengers. Revan waved to Luke as he docked next to him. "We caught Perceptor in the hall and he says we've got a few minutes until broadcast. Think it'll work?"

Luke shrugged as his wife hopped over and kissed him. "I couldn't understand half of what he said, so he's definitely smart." He took Ben in his hands and held him close. "Hey, there!" Ben began fussing a bit and Luke handed him back to Mara. "I think someone's hungry."

While Mara fed Ben, Shockwave looked down at Revan and Luke. The Jedi Master noted his stare and looked up. "Taking a picture?"

"I do not understand, Master Revan. Taking a picture?"

Revan sighed. "You're looking at us funny. Why?"

The former Decepticon turned his head from side to side. "I am detecting remarkably similar facial features and energon distribution. I find it interesting. Are all organics like this?"

Luke shook his head. "No, Shockwave. Revan and I are Jedi Masters, bound by the Force." He looked over at Revan. "I don't think we look alike. Maybe around the eyes..."

Mara spoke up from nursing Ben. "Actually, except the eye color, I think you two look a _lot_ alike." She cocked her head to the side. "If I didn't know better, I'd say-"

"Looks like we're all set!" Revan blurted out. All eyes focused on the main viewscreen as it crackled to life. Outside, massive antennae hummed and glowed with energy as they directed massive radio waves into hyperspace.

At the base, a pair of image-enhancers slid down over Hot Rod's optics as he looked up. "Hope this works," he muttered.

Thundercracker landed next to him. "It will, Hot Rod. Have faith in the Force." He glanced around as former Autobot and Decepticon alike looked at him. "Yeah, it did sound geeky," he admitted.

* * *

_Mon Calamari_  
"And if all goes right, we'll reach Coruscant in six months. The Vong will be caught in a squeeze play between our forces and the Imperial/Hapan fleets." Ackbar switched off the holo-emitter and looked around. "Any questions?"

Prowl, outside, raised his arm. "What sort of restitution will the surviving Vong have to pay? They can't get off scot-free for their depredations."

Ackbar's mouth whiskers twitched a bit. "That won't be up to me. Chief of State Triebakk and the Senate shall decide their fate."

Starscream spoke up. "I say send them to the Pit, but that's just me." He felt everyone turn and glare and his shoulders bobbed slightly. "What?"

Wedge smirked. "Don't worry, Starscream. More of us feel like that than you think." he looked over at Han and Leia's questioning gaze. "Long story."

Before anyone could speak, the comm sounded. "Admiral, we're receiving a long-range transmission from... the Unknown Regions?" There was a scraping over the channel. "Confirmed, sir. And it's Master Skywalker's comm code!"

Everyone turned to the holo-emitter as Ackbar hastily reactivated it. "Patch it through!" He leaned forward as a scratchy image of two humans on a platform appeared. "Master Skywalker, can you hear me? Are you on Cybertron?"

"...Testing, one, two. Can you-Admiral Ackbar!" Even in the small image, everyone saw Luke smile. "Sir, it's great to see you well again." He fiddled with a few buttons on the control panel in front and the image expanded to include Revan and Bastila. "These are Jedi Masters Revan and Bastila." His head turned a bit. "And I see we've got some new faces."

Han smiled and motioned to Quinlan and Tarrful. "Kid, I'd like you to meet Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and Chewie's old friend Tarrful. They all fought together in the Clone Wars."

Quinlan knelt down and looked at both Revan and Luke. "Are you two related?" he asked, his intense eyes boring into the holograms.

Revan waved his hands. "No, no! No relation at all, Quinlan. And nice to meet you."

Ackbar sucked in a breath. "Revan, in the flesh-so to speak." Both eyes swiveled down. "Han and Leia told me of you, but still... With your tactical acumen, we're sure to win!"

Revan bowed slightly. "I thank you, Admiral Ackbar." He smirked slightly. "Hope my head doesn't get too swelled."

Bastila patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. It won't get as swelled as my belly."

It took a full three seconds before Leia shouted, "You're pregnant!" She got to her feet and walked over. "Bastila, how? It's great, but how?"

Bastila's eyes rolled. "When a man and a woman love each-"

Han coughed into his hand. "I think what she means is, aren't you two holograms?"

Revan's shoulders drooped and he sighed. "Long story, Han, but to sum it up, we're flesh and blood. You might want to tell Talo and Brianna that, too." He looked around and saw Quinlan staring again, this time at Bastila. "Yes?"

The aged Jedi swallowed before glancing at Leia. "Sorry, but it's just that your friend Bastila looks like Leia, who greatly resembles Padme Amidala, a senator from the Clone Wars."

Leia nodded. "Luke, when you get back..." She paused. "Ah, how long before you get back? The counteroffensive starts in two weeks."

A smile crossed Luke's mind as he expanded the image to show Shockwave. "Perfect. Our next transmission's to the Yavin System. We've got some moving to do." He looked up at Shockwave, who began speaking.

"Greetings, flesh creatures. I am Shockwave, former commander of the Decepticons." He motioned to a patch of rent metal on his left shoulder where his faction symbol used to be. "The scientist Perceptor and I have devised a method to move the planet Cybertron into a stable orbit using the space bridge. Basically an artificial wormhole."

Starscream's mouth dropped at that. "The space bridge, Shockwave? Did you get a virus or something? That was highly unstable technology-"

"Six million years ago, Starscream." Shockwave scratched his head. "And your voice is as screechy as ever. Perceptor and I have worked it all out."

Prowl leaned in and focused his optics on the image. "So, it's over? The Great War's done?" His voice contained a hint of excitement at that, but only a hint.

Shockwave focused on him. "Yes, Prowl. It is over. The war without end... has ended. Somewhat anti-climactically, but Master Skywalker's demolition of Megatron has proven to us that it is time. Time to evolve as a species."

Starscream's motors whirred a bit. "Skywalker... demolished Megatron?" His optics flashed and brightened in shock. "By the primary program... that's impossible!"

Revan nodded and patted Luke on the shoulder. "Yeah, Starscream. It's over-finished. Stand together or fall separately. It's your call."

The air commander expelled dome air. He knew he could never beat Megatron unless the slag-maker was near termination. Now a 'mere' flesh creature had beaten Megatron, done the impossible. "I will need to sort this out," he finally muttered.

Ackbar breathed out, his breath rattling slightly. "I look forward to your debriefing, Luke. Safe journey, and may the waves be calm."

Luke saluted one of the beings he admired most. "The Force will be with you, Admiral," and he signed off.

* * *

_The_ Errant Venture, _en route to the Yavin System_  
Booster Terrik turned from the smear of hyperspace and peered down into the crew pit, his artificial eye focusing in on one particular crewmember. "Anything, Corsec?"

Corran Horn's shoulders tensed as he looked up at his father-in-law. "When we emerge from hyperspace, maybe..." He bent his head back down to confer with Mirax, his beloved wife, but Booster stomped over and knelt down, interrupting them.

"I didn't mean the sensors. I meant the Force. Or should I call that Melodie up here? She's pretty feisty. I like her," he said, grinning. "Maybe I'll adopt her."

Mirax leaned heavily against the console. "Dad... " The console triple-beeped. "Okay, we're coming out in five, four, three, two... reversion!"

The red-painted star destroyer entered real space and shot toward the fourth moon around the Yavin gas giant. Booster looked out as the moon's surface rotated into view, revealing a large swath carved out of the jungle. Even from this distance, Booster could pick out some of the larger buildings and a very large, very modern-looking landing area. "Okay... did a slice of Coruscant get teleported here?"

Corran leapt out of the crew pit and walked over. He let out a slow whistle as he saw the changes wrought to the jungle moon. "Someone's been busy." He walked back and hopped down into the crew pit and powered up the comm system. "This is Jedi Master Corran Horn, contacting Yavin IV. Will the," he looked to the right, "Constructicons, right?" At Mirax's nod, he continued. "Will the Constructicons please respond?"

A cultured voice, sounding not out of place in the Core Region, responded. "We've been waiting, Corran Horn. This is Hook. Please send down the students and teachers. Class can resume in complete safety." And with that, the link was broken.

Mirax pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Charming fellow. You sense anything, Corran?" she asked, not willing to let her children go down on the word of some droid.

Corran's eyes half-closed and he reached out, probing the six minds below. A small gasp came from his lips. "They're alive! Maybe not like you and me, but there's something more there than just mere machines. It's incredible!"

Booster's jaw worked a bit before he spoke. "Okay... So we should be able to go down there? Is that what you're saying?"

The Jedi Master nodded. "They had Luke's command codes and a message from him. Isn't that good enough?"

Booster looked over to the other crew pit. "Most of the time, yeah. Luke's a good kid, and his wife can keep him in line when he gets all idealistic and such." He turned back to the main viewport and crossed his arms. "I say we go. Something about that guy's voice makes me want to wipe his smug grin off his face."

Corran's eyes rolled. "And you know he has a smug grin how?"

"His voice, Corsec. Let's get Tionne and Kam up here. They're the tea-" He stopped as one of the aft turbolift cars opened, letting a silver-haired woman with pale skin and a grizzled and muscular man emerge. "Well, speak of the Sith. And arguing again, as usual."

Tionne's teeth ground together as she spoke. "No, no! Your training methods are far too harsh on the younger ones, Kam. And doing a lesson near the reactor core? What the hell's the matter with you?" She turned on her heel and glowered at him after she cleared the aft section. "I still can't believe it!"

Kam waved her off. "Oh, give me a break! There was nothing wrong with it. Besides, these kids need to know the galaxy won't be safe out there."

While they argued, Mirax shook her head. "And why did they get married again? All I've seen them do is argue!" She instinctively laced her arm through Corran's and pulled him in close.

Corran merely shrugged. "Most of us originals are still trying to figure that out, hon." He reluctantly broke from his wife and climbed a ladder out of the crew pit and walked up to the pair. "Excuse me, can I get your help?" He quickly detailed the situation to both Kam and Tionne, expecting wildly divergent opinions on the situation.

Tionne walked over, her mother-of-pearl eyes staring out to the new academy below. "My word... What did these Constructicons do? It's so different down there." She half-closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. "I sense... life, but not life as we know it." She turned to Booster. "Captain, I believe Kam, Corran, Mirax and I should go down first, as not to risk the children or any of your crewmembers. You've already put yourself at too much risk for our sake."

Booster waved her off. "Don't mention it. Felt nice to have some of the little ragamuffins underfoot. And two of them are family, so it was my obligation." he glanced out the viewport. "I'll go, too. Been a while since I stretched my legs." His head turned to Kam, still standing near the back. "Any objections?"

Kam let a small smile cross his scruffy face. "None at all, Booster. I was thinking the same thing my 'wife' was, actually."

Ten minutes later, a heavily-armed assault shuttle descended to the moon's surface, guided in by a locator signal. Booster whistled as they approached the landing field, paved over with three landing towers and quad-laser batteries located at strategic positions. "Didn't you guys have a dirt field last time I was here?" he asked, guiding the shuttle up to one of the hangars lining the runway.

The shuttle landed as six green and purple construction vehicles drove up and transformed into relatively-large robots. The one formerly a wheel loader walked up, his shovel now on his back near the shoulder joints and his wheels attached to his upper arms and legs just above the feet. He bowed and spoke. "Greetings. I am Scrapper, leader of the Constructicons. I hope the new academy meets with your approval." His hands rubbed together in anticipation of what they would think.

The main hatch opened and Booster stepped out first. He looked up at Scrapper, trying to sound calm as he spoke to a droid-robot-something twice his size. "Hey, there! So, Luke told you to do all this?" he asked, looking around. "Doesn't seem like something he'd request."

Scrapper straightened up and scratched the back of his head, his optics dimming a bit. "Oh, we ran with the design! An old stone temple out in the middle of the jungle? No, no. You needed something modern, something defensible." His right arm raised and swept to the Temple in the background. "Powered by geothermal plants buried deep within the crust, along with a shield that can withstand any bombardment. Turbolaser and ion cannon batteries for defense." Two repulsorlift platforms flew out, guided by Scrapper, and landed in front of Booster. "Would you and your friends like a tour?"

Tionne, Kam, Corran and Mirax walked out of the shuttle at his words, Corran looking up and smiling. "I bet Whistler would love to meet you guys," he commented.

Scrapper looked down and focused on the cylinders hanging from the clothing of three of the humanoids. He scanned them, compared their inner workings to datatrax downloaded and surmised these were Jedi, Knights at least. Age indicated possible Master status. He compared facial structures and other physical markers to known Jedi profiles and quickly determined that, indeed, they _were_ Jedi Masters. Corran Horn, Tionne and Kam Solusar. He did this all in the half-second before responding. "I'm sure your astromech would love it, here, Corran Horn. Scavenger made allowances for the large number of fighter pilots and their droid companions."

A slightly shorter robot with legs plated with treads and a shovel attached to his back waved. "Hi, there! Hope you like it. Come on, wanna see everything we did?"

Tionne shrugged and walked onto the nearest platform. She grabbed the control stick and turned to the other four. "As Jaina Solo would say, what are we waiting for?"

Kam hopped onto her platform, while Booster, Corran and Mirax took the other one. Corran and Booster both went for the control stick. "Back off, Corsec!"

"Make me, pirate!"

Mirax deftly slid between them and took the stick from both 'men'. "Honestly, can't you two act at least as mature as Ben?" She sighed as she quickly caught up with Tionne and Kam's platform. Scrapper and his team, meanwhile, transformed back into construction vehicles and followed.

Mirax quickly noted two statues placed at a gate just before the rebuilt Great Temple. "Who are they?"

Tionne's mouth opened slightly as they came into view. The one on their left was an older human, with brown robes, a beard, graying hair and a twinkle in his eye. The second one was a short, squat, green-skinned being with pointed ears, ratty robes and a cane. "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, Luke's two Masters." She looked over at the wheel loader and shouted, "An excellent tribute, Scrapper!"

They passed through the gates and pulled up to the Great Temple. It was outwardly identical to how it was before the Vong invaded, but everyone there knew it was different inside. Training fields, obstacle courses, dueling arenas and a dozen other structures had been set up around the Temple, including another landing field.

Scrapper pulled up and transformed. The aft end split apart and unfolded, turning into legs, while the sides split off from the main torso end extended into arms. His head shot up from the front and his shovel retracted, hooking onto his shoulders. The other Constructicons also transformed while he spoke. "I pulled their images from datatrax and, well, I just couldn't resist!"

Booster let loose with a laugh. "An artistic droid, who would've thought it?" His cheeks reddened slightly as another Constructicon turned to him, his optics glinting with a hidden madness. "Hey, I was just kidding!"

Scrapper turned to Mixmaster. "Stow it in your hard drive, Mixmaster." He leaned in close. "There are three Jedi Masters, here. You want to be ripped apart within seconds?"

Mixmaster shook his head. "No-no-no. That's-that's-that's all right with me." He bowed to Booster before stepping away. "Enjoy-enjoy-enjoy the place!"

Tionne and Kam walked about, examining the different areas. "This is perfect!" Tionne exclaimed. "So much room, and defendable, too." She looked over at Kam, who was looking up at Obi-Wan's statue. "What is it?"

Kam rubbed his chin. "I'm wondering how he got the face just right... and why this is the longest we've gone without arguing since the Maw." His face fell. "Tionne... I love you, but-"

She cut him off with a wave of the hand. Her eyes were wide with unshed tears. "I know, Kam. I don't know why we married, either. We were good friends, but beyond that..." Her hands went up and she pulled off her wedding ring. The tears fell as she handed it to him. "Friends, still?"

Kam took the ring and held it up to the light. "Friends, still." He pocketed it even as a shadow loomed. "What is it, Scrapper?"

Scrapper looked down. "There is a message from the Unknown Regions. It's Luke Skywalker! Cybertron's been found!"

Tionne gasped. "Cybertron's been found?" She paused and her head tilted to the side. "Wait, what's Cybertron?"

* * *

Tionne craned her neck as she looked up at the _huge_ viewscreen. While Corran and Kam were back at the _Errant Venture,_ getting the children, Tionne and Scrapper were down in the new communications center. A cavernous room large enough for Cybertronians to stand comfortably in. Several rooms in the Great Temple had been retro-fitted in such a manner.

Luke's image faded a bit as he spoke, but his voice remained loud and clear. "Good to see you, Tionne. And you as well, Scrapper. I'm looking at the schematics for the new academy." He shook his head and chuckled. "I like it. Mirrors what I wanted to do later on."

Scrapper seemed to glow with pride. "Thank you, Master Skywalker! Mistress Tionne approved as well." He scanned the image being transmitted. "Where is Megatron? I see Optimus Prime there, as well as Shockwave, but no Megatron?"

Luke hesitated. "Megatron's-"

Prime suddenly spoke up. "Scrapper, the Great War is mostly over. Luke defeated Megatron in combat, and most of us are now working together."

Scrapper's vocalizer squeaked as his processors almost shorted out. "Megatron... defeated?"

Shockwave spoke up, confirming his fears. "Correct, Scrapper. Except for some malcontents from both sides, we are holding a truce right now."

Scrapper looked down at Tionne, who's hand was straying to her lightsaber. "Don't worry, Tionne. I won't hurt you."

Tionne looked up and smirked. "I know, Scrapper. All that energon flowing through your fuel lines and all this energon packed into my cell walls interact in a very strange manner. Even with my limited potential, I feel it."

Scrapper's cooling fans went into overdrive at her words. "So, is there another reason you contacted us?"

Shockwave's head bobbed. "You were instrumental in developing space bridge technology. We perfected it over the years and will use to move Cybertron into orbit in the Yavin System."

Prime spoke up. "We need you to build a receiver on your end. We'll then be using huge engines for fine-tuning the orbit. Can you do it?"

The engineer's processors crunched the numbers for several seconds before replying. "Yes, we can. I'll have Hook coordinate with you on it."

Shockwave's optic flashed. "Are you sure Hook's the proper choice? He can be a bit... pedantic."

Luke's eyes flashed. "He should be perfect, then. We'll stay in touch, then. Luke out." And with that, the connection was broken.

Scrapper stood there for several long moments, contemplating the sudden destruction of the universe he had known. Tionne glanced up as she felt his confusion. "Are you all right?"

He knelt down. "I know you don't know too much about us. Humanoid data absorption is relatively... primitive, compared to ours."

"I know you've suffered a loss of some sort." She held up her hand. "So did I."

Scrapper's shoulder joints moved slightly. "Yes... but mine is more a loss of purpose. What do I do, now that the Great War is over? I've almost erased all information on non-military building designs."

The Jedi Master's arms went up as she motioned to the room. "What do you call this? Or the statues out front? Or the other decorative touches? I know you did most of them, Scrapper." She patted him on the leg, surprised that his metal plating was fairly warm. "You have the soul of an artist."

Scrapper's optics brightened. "Thank you, Tionne." He got to his feet and accessed an inventory list. "I might have to persuade Captain Terrik to lend us those super laser components near his engine core. He'll never have the power for more than one shot with that thing."

Tionne's mouth opened slightly at that. "Super laser? He had super laser components on that star destroyer of his??" A thought suddenly hit her. "Wait, how did you know that?"

* * *

Luke rolled his shoulders as he ended the transmission. "Well, now all we do is wait." He looked up at Shockwave. "I'm beat. I need some real sleep back on the _Nemesis_, not just some meditation." He undocked the platform and steered it to the door. "Glad Mara and Ben were able to get some rest."

He sailed out and past work crews readying several huge energy projectors. Each one, the size of a _Victory_-class star destroyer, would work in concert to open a hole in space itself. And hopefully, Scrapper would get another hole opened up near the Yavin System. He looked over and saw Soundwave supervising work near one of the energy projectors. There was a slight tingling at the back of his neck, but he figured it was fatigue. He had been going on meditation and drawing upon the Force for quite a while, and the human body could only take so much.

As Luke flew off, Soundwave glanced over as Springer approached. The cocky Autobot had his sword in his left hand and it was twitching slightly. "So Soundwave. Last time you were here, you were one of Megatron's most loyal lieutenants. Not the type of guy to stand by while that Luke guy did... whatever the Pit it was he did." His legs slid slightly as he readied himself. "Well?"

Soundwave shut down several windows in his optic sensors and turned to him. He was tempted to summon his laser rifle from his subspace storage compartment, but he knew of a better way to get through to him. "Ratbat."

Springer's sword lowered slightly. "What?"

Soundwave took a step forward and raised his hand. "Ratbat, Buzzsaw, Beastbox, Squawktalk," with each name he uncurled a finger. "Each one a creation of mine, a proto-form and spark given life by me and another. And each one destroyed over the course of the Great War as I lay in stasis lock. The fighting took them away from me, Springer." He took a step forward, his fuel pump feeling sluggish.

Springer held out his hand and sent his sword back to subspace storage. He kept it extended as Soundwave came within reach of it. "I'm not sure I trust you-yet, but maybe Luke's right. I've been fighting for so long-Pit, all of us have-we've forgotten how good peace can be." He expelled some gas as they approached each other, hands extended...

Soundwave's left arm suddenly shot out and be shoved Springer to the ground. The green and yellow-plated Autobot landed-hard, denting his backside. An angry roar came from his vocalizer. "What the slag? I thought-" He stopped talking as several laser blasts hit where Springer was standing, perforating Soundwave's chest and blowing off his right arm. The Decepticon Communicator tumbled to the ground, smoke and sparks spewing from the ragged holes blown in the front compartment where Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy and Rumble normally resided.

Everyone around the energy projectors began scrambling as more laser shots began landing, blowing holes in walls and destroying equipment. Springer's sword and laser cannon appeared in his hands. He looked up to the sky, mouth plates twisted in a snarl. "Okay, you Decepticon slime! Wanna break the truce? I'll send you... all..." His optics zoomed in on the descending aircraft, each one bearing an Autobot symbol. "By Primus..."

Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Shockwave and Bludgeon ran up as Revan and Bastila flew out on a platform. Revan focused on the attacking Autobots, his lips pursed. "Bastila and I can take out the aircraft with Force pushes." He suddenly looked down as two speeders, each bearing the symbol of the Decepticons on their hood, approached with missile launchers attached to their sides. "Seems a bit... reversed here. Those Decepticons feel almost insane..."

Bastila shook her head. "Easier to confuse, then. My bat-"

Prime spoke up. "No, Bastila. You and Revan cannot interfere." He held up his laser rifle and aimed at the dive-bombing Autobot. "This is an internal matter, where the Great War must be settled, once and for all."

Bludgeon unsheathed his sword. "Autobot verses Autobot and Decepticon verses Decepticon." He turned his skeletal head to Revan and Bastila, the dark eye sockets unnerving even them. "Go back to the _Nemesis_ with Luke, Mara and their offspring and wait until this matter is finished." He shifted into a martial arts stance as the two speeders approached. "Runabout and Runamuck, the insane ones."

Runamuck, a white-plated Decepticon speeder, chuckled as his missile launchers fired again. "What lovely destruction! These traitors will burn quite nicely when we extinguish their sparks."

Runabout, his brother, a black-plated speeder, skidded to a halt and transformed. The front split and extended, forming legs. The doors opened and hands slid out of wrist sockets while the trunk folded down, revealing a head. Runamuck also transformed in an identical manner and both held up rifles.

Bludgeon and Shockwave approached, weapons at the ready. "The war is over," Shockwave said. "It is illogical to continue the devastation, especially knowing what is happening outside in the galaxy."

Runamuck's shoulder joints bobbed as he readied his friction rifle. "Who said war was logical? We just like kill-" He let out a gurgle as Bludgeon threw his sword, impaling it through his chest up to the hilt. He stumbled back as energon leaked from the wound and smoke poured from his neck joint. He eventually tumbled to the ground, joints twitching as his cerebral center started crashing.

Bludgeon calmly walked up and pulled his sword from his chest. "Fool. I'm a Master of Metallikato! Your attacks are in slow motion to me!" He dodged back as Runabout haphazardly fired his particle beam rifle, scorching the ground around his feet.

Shockwave raised his left arm and aimed the cannon in place of his hand. "This is wasteful, Runabout. In the highly unlikely event you defeat us, there are still four Jedi Masters to deal with." He fired a short burst, hitting Runabout in his arm and blowing it off at the elbow joint. He fired again, spearing the insane Decepticon through his flank and peeling his chassis open. "As I said, unlikely you could win."

While Shockwave and Bludgeon dealt with Runabout and Runamuck, Prime and Magnus waited while the two Autobots transformed into robot mode and landed. The smaller one walked up, hands extended. "Optimus Prime, I've heard the rumors... but I can't believe it! Collaborating with Decepticons!" He motioned around while his face mask moved in time to his words. "Say it isn't so."

Magnus crossed his arms. "Powerglide, Dogfight, stand down! The war is over, you two. There's a truce on, now."

Dogfight held out his arms and spring-loaded blowtorch cannons popped out from panels in his forearms. "Shut up! They're slag-sucking pieces of scrap. You've been in stasis lock too long, Prime." His optics glinted dangerously. "Maybe you've both been reprogrammed, or are simply glitching. Doesn't matter. Time to-" His rant was cut off as Prime readied his laser rifle and shot him, destroying his cannons but leaving his arms otherwise intact. He screamed and clutched at the smoking holes, patting them with his hands.

Prime turned to Powerglide. "We fought to end the Great War, you two. A paradox, to be sure, but one that has been achieved. Here. Now." He approached the two, rifle lowered slightly but still in the ready position. "This is what we've wanted for over twelve million years, Powerglide and Dogfight. Why continue the fight?"

He turned and pointed at Soundwave, who was being attended to by Springer. "Get Grapple and Hoist, on the double!" He turned back to Powerglide. "You shall assist getting Soundwave to the repair bay. And then you'll help repair the damage you caused."

While Dogfight and Powerglide went off, chastised. Revan and Bastila flew up, looks of approval on their faces. "Wish Luke could've seen this," Revan commented. "Optimus, you'll make a great Jedi Master."

Magnus patted him on the shoulder. "Couldn't have done it any better, myself." He looked back at the energy projectors. "Looks like mostly cosmetic damage." He paused. "What's a Jedi Master, anyway?"

* * *

Two speeders, one pink and one red, traveled down relatively debris-free roads that connected the city-states of Cybertron. "It's been so long. I've almost forgotten how beautiful Cybertron is," Sideswipe mused. "Nice to see the cities aren't falling apart, like last time I was here."

Arcee rocked a bit with laughter. "With the war winding down to simple border skirmishes, both sides did a lot of rebuilding." They stopped and transformed into robot mode. Arcee pointed to a city-state on the horizon. "The Hydrax Plateau. A Decepticon stronghold and one of their main bases. And we're so close to it." She turned back to him and smiled. "I never thought organics would be the solution we needed."

Sideswipe walked up to her, one optic on her and one on the Hydrax Plateau. "There's opposition on both sides to peace, but a lot more are simply tired of the fighting, from what I've learned." He tentatively raised his arm to her shoulder level, when an audio sensor-splitting boom sounded overhead. Sideswipe cursed his luck as Thundercracker circled overhead before swooping down. "Nice to see yah, 'Cracker. Now get spaced!"

The Jedi trainee transformed before landing. "Nice to see you, too." He motioned to the direction of Altihex, beyond the horizon. "It's almost ready. Everyone else is in their shelters, why aren't you?"

Sideswipe quickly checked his internal chronometer. "Oh, by the Pit..." He suddenly looked at Thundercracker. "What about you? Why aren't you in a shelter?"

Thundercracker's shoulder joints bobbed a bit. "Someone's gotta warn you guys, and I'm a Jedi trainee. A little trip through a wormhole isn't gonna bother me," he boasted, smirking.

Arcee waved him off. "Let's get back to Altihex. How much time to we have?"

The ground suddenly started shaking as three lightning-like tendrils of energy shot out, converging far from the planet and twisting space itself into a roiling vortex of energy. Along the equator, gigantic thrusters fired in sync with each other, pushing the planet to the gaping maw.

Thundercracker transformed to E-wing and hovered a few meters off the ground. "Grab on! It'll be safer in the air than on the ground." Arcee and Sideswipe each climbed onto a wing and Thundercracker's repulsorlift engines strained to raise him into the atmosphere. "Oh... you two will... owe me." His engines whined, but he kept on rising. "There is... no try."

Arcee patted his cockpit. "Thanks, 'Cracker."

* * *

_Yavin System_  
Booster tapped his foot as he watched the moon rotate beneath the _Errant Venture_. "Still can't believe Scrapper found out about my Hammertong components. If he damages any of them, I'll sell his chassis to Black Sun-what's left of it, that is."

Corran looked up from the crew pit. "I'm surprised you even had that stuff. You have any idea how long you'd be in prison if any New Republic official found out about it? What if Leia Solo knew you had it?"

The smuggler chief swallowed. "She... I fear. Anyone else... I wouldn't. What's the worst they could do, put me into Kessel?" He chuckled, then turned back as three lightning-like beams shot from the planet, converging beyond the orbit of the outermost planet. Space was twisted in an unnatural way into a vortex, connecting with the one being made near Cybertron.

Corran climbed out of the crew pit and gaped as a huge metal planet emerged from the maw, thrusters near the equator firing. "By the Force, it's like nothing I've ever seen, or felt!" He turned to Booster and saw him wide-eyed and mouth agape. "I guess it's the same for you."

Booster nodded as he watched the planet spiral around the star, its orbit stabilizing according to calculations made be Perceptor and Shockwave. Corran's mouth twitched up as he felt two familiar presences on Cybertron. "Better get to the Academy and make sure Tionne and Kam are ready. Company's coming."

Two hours later, the _Nemesis_ landed at the Academy's landing field. The main hatch opened and the ramp descended, allowing Luke, Mara and Ben to fly down on a platform along with Revan and Bastila. Luke's joy was evident in the Force and on his face as he saw the rebuilt Temple on the other side of the landing field. "It's magnificent."

Shockwave, Bludgeon, Magnus, Prime and Elita One followed. Elita looked up at the blue sky and gas giant hanging overhead. "I've never seen anything like this. It's so... soft."

Shockwave motioned to the edge of the landing field and the six Constructicons there. "Excellent craftsmanship, if a bit ostentatious."

Scrapper shrugged, the visor over his optics flashing slightly. "Organics seem to like little touches like that. I just let them fly," he said, gesturing.

Mara pointed as Tionne and Kam flew up to them. She felt their bond in the Force, noting it was weaker then before, yet a lot more firm. She also saw Tionne's ring finger and noted it bare. The two locked eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Nice place," Kam said, laughing. We've already got classes going again in the Temple." He turned around and began escorting them back to the Temple. "You're Revan?"

Revan nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kam and Tionne. Luke and Mara have told me a lot about you." He looked to side to side as they approached the two statues. "You know them," he said to Luke.

Luke blinked back tears as he jumped off the platform and patted the statue of Obi-Wan. "My teachers in the Force. The greatest of the old Jedi. I owe them a lot." He turned back to Scrapper. "I'll need to contact Mon Calamari. There's thirteen days before the counteroffensive begins, and there will be much to discuss."

* * *

_Mon Calamari_  
"Deploy squadrons five and seven to the Mid Rim. Bothawui can handle themselves with their planetary defenses. Contact Admiral Advis and Grand Admiral Pellaeon. I'll need an update on their activities. And get me more coffee!"

Aides bustled around as Ackbar went on full-throttle, wearing everyone out around him. A comm officer approached him. "Sir, message from the Yavin System. "It's Jedi Master Skywalker!"

Ackbar pressed a button on his chair's armrest and the holo-map above his desk changed to one of Luke's head. "Jedi Skywalker, good to see you again in Known Space. Cybertron's been moved?"

Luke's head nodded. "Hello, Admiral. Good to see you well. Yup. It's in orbit around the Yavin System." He hesitated before continuing. "Admiral, I wish to be used in the coming battles. Even if it's just a starfighter pilot, I must make up for my inaction during the early years of the Vong offensive!" His face was a mask of determination as he spoke.

Ackbar considered his words. "I think I can use a Jedi Master as something more than a starfighter jockey. When will you be able to get here?"

Luke glanced off to the side. "Mara, Revan, Bastila, Ben and I shall be at Mon Calamari in five days. Along with the _Nemesis_ and representatives from the new unified Cybertronian government."

Ackbar nodded. "Very well. I look forward to seeing you again." He cut the connection and looked up. "Has the civilian government made changes to the restraining bolt laws?"


	18. Chapter 18

GrimlockX4-Thanks. :) And here it is.

Mr Crossover-I shall try, sir.

**Chapter 18: Interlude**  
Leia, Han, Lando and Chewie watched as the _Nemesis_ touched down at the Mon Cal spaceport, right next to the _Ark_. Starscream, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Skywarp and Trailbreaker stood in the back while Triebakk, Ackbar, Cal Omas, Garm Bel Iblis and several other representatives of the New Republic stood in front, waiting for the main hatch to open.

Starscream crossed his arms. "Shockwave and Bludgeon in charge. What's happened to the Decepticons?" He waved off Skywarp before he answered. "Yeah, yeah. I know there's technically no more 'Decepticons'. but still, it's the principle of the thing."

Prowl glanced at the bare patch of metal where his Autobot symbol once was. "It feels nice, actually. To be free of the Great War." He stiffened as the main hatch opened and Shockwave and Bludgeon emerged. "This will take some getting used to…"

Ackbar leaned over and whispered to Triebakk. "You did manage to change the laws concerning restraining bolt laws, right?"

Triebakk's furry eyebrows arched. [I checked with the civilian government so we'd avoid any 'incidents'. I have no desire to scrape anyone off the ferrocrete if things got ugly.] He looked up and bared his fangs in a smile. [An honor to meet you all. We have much to discuss.]

Shockwave glanced down at the furry biped, a member of the Wookiee species. "You are Triebakk, leader of the New Republic?" He then did a quick scan of the atmosphere. "Saline content is somewhat high, here. We must make sure to protect ourselves from undue chemical reaction to it."

Prime, Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion exited soon after, followed by Luke, Mara, Ben, Revan and Bastila. Prime walked forward and knelt before Triebakk. "Hello, Chief of State. I am Optimus Prime, part of the new coalition of leaders. It is an honor to meet you," he stated, extending his hand.

Triebakk gripped Prime's fingers and held on. [I have heard much about you, Prime. Your soldiers respect you and your enemies feared you. This is Admiral Ackbar,] he said, motioning to the Mon Cal admiral. [And I believe you already know Han and Leia, Lando and Chewie.]

Chewie stepped forward. [Optimus, it warms my spark to see you fully functional. How is Cybertron?]

Han glanced over at his oldest friend. "Buddy, why are you asking about Cybertron? Not like you've ever been there… right?"

The Wookiee-bot shrugged, his shoulder armor bouncing. [I have memories of it on my hard drive, Honor Brother. The Hydrax Plateau, Iacon, Altihex…] He pointed to his head. [It's all here.]

Luke and Mara dismounted from their platform and rushed to their family. Luke hugged his sister. "It's great to see you!" he exclaimed. Ben squirmed in Mara's arms and Luke smiled. "We're not the only ones missing you, Auntie Leia."

Leia smiled and took her nephew in her arms. "Well, hello!" Her nose wrinkled and she quickly handed Ben off to Mara. "I think someone needs to be changed."

Mara smirked and took her son in her arms. "Don't worry, Leia. I've got plenty of practice with Ben. I guess doing this with Anakin, Jacen and Jaina…" Her head turned and she looked up as a _Sentinel_-class landing craft began circling around. "We've got some familiar company coming."

The landing craft touched down on an adjacent landing pad, attracting most of the Force-sensitive beings there. Prime got up from his talk with Triebakk and quickly transformed into his half-scale juggernaut mode. "Hop in," he said, his side door opening. Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie and Mara., holding Ben, climbed into the main command cabin. Prime sealed himself up and sped off as soon as they were seated and strapped in. "I wonder if Anakin and Tahiri's mission were a success," he speculated. "And I hope Huffer didn't grouse too much."

He stopped on the proverbial credit and waited for everyone to disembark before transforming back to robot mode. The side hatch folded open and an old-style skiff exited with three humans on it. Anakin Solo jumped off and landed with a _thud_, his legs flexing to lessen the impact before he broke off in a run to his family. "Mom, Dad!"

A'Sharad climbed off the skiff and aided Tahiri with dismounting from Huffer. As soon as she stepped onto the ferrocrete, the skiff's sides split off, forming arms. The front retracted and the armor plating broke in half, forming feet. Ventral plating near the aft control pedestal finally retracted, revealing Huffer's inset head. He stood up and stretched a bit. "Oh, by Primus! I'm so glad my joints didn't lock up while in that damned hold! And my photoreceptors have to be adjusted." He looked up at Prime and his shoulders slumped. "Oh, you're back! Did you find Cybertron? Is it all right?"

Prime nodded, seeming to smile behind his face mask. "It's fine, Huffer. Better than when we left. There's peace, at long last."

Huffer's optics brightened. "No more war? All right!" He suddenly leaned over and saw Shockwave and Bludgeon standing near the _Nemesis_. "Sure they're not setting us up for a fall?"

Luke glanced up slightly at the mini-bot. "I'm sure, Huffer. The process will be long, but peace shall come to Cybertron." He motioned to Shockwave, now conversing with Ultra Magnus. "It's started already."

Shockwave's optic flashed as he spoke to Ultra Magnus. "So, it is agreed, then? A former Autobot and former Decepticon representing us in the Senate?"

Magnus nodded, then looked down at Triebakk. "Ah, how large are the senate chambers, Chief Triebakk? Most of the 'normal' Cybertronians are about 10-12 meters tall, you see."

Triebakk chuckled. [No, really?] The Wookiee let a small growl emanate from his throat as he glanced down. [By now the Senate Chambers have been paved over by the Vong, leveled and destroyed.] He looked back up and met Magnus' optics with his own fierce eyes. [I shall make sure accommodations are made for you, when we rebuild.]

While they talked politics, Ackbar, Revan and Bastila talked tactics. Revan motioned to his wife. "My beloved's pregnant, Admiral, but she still can use battle meditation for a few months. After that…"

The Mon Cal waved him off with a flippered hand. "Say no more, Revan. I would never ask you to risk your unborn child." He cleared his throat. "Would you wish to review my plan and point out any flaws you see?"

Revan smiled and nodded slightly. "Thanks, Admiral. I've already read over your new SOP concerning combat with Vong ships and can't really find anything wrong with it, although using those _Immoblizer_-418's might not be the best idea. Aren't main ships of the line being built with internal gravity-well generators?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

Ackbar's mouth twitched. "We have a limited number of them, but a number of surplus interdictors. It's a stopgap measure until we can recapture our shipyard planets."

Revan nodded, his mind kicking into high-gear. "I suggest Kuat and Fondor be high-priority targets, if not already. What's the first target of the counteroffensive?"

"Ossus, followed by an island-hopping campaign to the Core and Coruscant. Pellaeon and Remmis' forces will be making merry hell in the Mid and Outer Rim, leveling their encampments and landing troops. I estimate we'll be at Coruscant in four moths, with luck."

Revan smiled faintly at that. "A wise man once said that there's no such thing as luck." He and Ackbar began walking off, talking shop, as it were. "I think K-wings would be ideal for delivery of heavy ordinance to worldships and _Miid Roik_-class warships…"

Bastila rolled her eyes at the two men before placing her hand on her stomach. "Don't worry, my child. Daddy won't be that easily distracted when you're born. He wasn't with Connel, after all."

Revan suddenly broke off from Ackbar and ran back to his wife, enveloping her in a hug and kissing her full on the lips. "I'd never forget either of you," he breathlessly said when he broke it. "I love you, Bastila." His right arm snaked around and he placed it on Bastila's belly, over her own hand. "And I love our child, too. Sorry about that."

His wife smiled and shook her head, stifling chuckles. "We know, Revan. We know." She took him by the hand and led him back to Ackbar. "I'll leave you two men to talk shop. I've got to see Anakin and resume our lessons." And with that, she walked off to the adjacent landing field.

Ackbar patted Revan on the shoulder. "You're a lucky man, Revan."

The young man blinked twice. "Twice lucky, Admiral. Twice lucky."

* * *

A'Sharad stepped forward, shivering a bit. "Man, it's cold…" He stopped and his mouth opened slightly as he saw Leia. He blinked twice and shook his head. "No, way!"

Leia noted his stare and felt his power. "You're the Tusken Jedi. Is there something wrong with my appearance?"

A'Sharad closed his mouth. "No, no! It's just… you look so familiar! There was this senator from Naboo named-"

He was interrupted with a wave of Leia's hand. Let me guess, Padme Amidala?" At his nod, she pursed her lips in thought. "Quinlan thought-"

"Wait, Quinlan's alive, too? What about his son? His name's Korto." He walked forward, robes swishing about. "He's an old friend of mine," he finished with, slightly breathless. He suddenly turned from Leia, a smile blossoming on his face as he saw two approaching figures. "Should've known they couldn't kill you," he said, extending his hand

Quinlan smiled and clasped A'Sharad's hand, pumping it and motioning for Korto to come closer with his free hand. "Korto, this is A'Sharad Hett, an old friend of mine from before the Purges." He then looked to the side and at Leia. "You see it, too."

A'Sharad looked to his left as Luke and Leia approached. "Yeah." He broke from Quinlan's grip and turned to fully face the princess. "I think I knew your-"

"Our," Leia said, pointing at Luke.

"Sorry, _your_ mother."

Luke swallowed before stepping forward, hands clasped behind his back. "It is an honor to meet you, A'Sharad Hett and Quinlan Vos." He looked over Quinlan's muscular arms and his brows furrowed. "You seem in good shape…"

The Kiffar smirked. "You mean for someone my age?" He flexed his arm, showing off his impressive arms. "I spent a long time in Kashyyyk, and that kept me in shape. The Force also helped. There were several techniques I knew of."

Luke ingested that information. "When I met Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, he had aged greatly in the desert and seemed drained of life."

Quinlan hesitated before speaking. "Well… Tatooine can do that to you, Luke. And after Order 66 and Vader…" His voice trailed off and he felt somewhat uncomfortable discussing it.

A'Sharad looked over as Bastila walked over. He let out a low whistle as he felt her finely-honed power. "Didn't know you had a sister, Leia."

Leia's eyes widened. "A sister? No, Luke's my brother. "Bastila's… well, it might be best if she explain."

Bastila stopped in front of A'Sharad. "I am Bastila Shan. My spirit was inside a holocron for 4,000 years before it was implanted into a hard-light hologram using Cybertronian technology. Somehow I gained real flesh and am now pregnant. Any questions?"

Quinlan shrugged. "Talo told me all about you and Revan, Bastila. So no problem."

Luke spoke up. "Quinlan, A'Sharad, I should let you know there have been several changes to my Order when compared to the pre-Purge Jedi. Marriage is allowed, and the Jedi do not blindly follow the will of the Force. Jaina Solo, my niece, is in the Defense Force. Raynar Thul will inherit his family's trade fleet. Tenel Ka shall become Queen Mother of Hapes. Do you understand?" His voice was calm, but there was a steel glint to his eyes.

Quinlan and A'Sharad both nodded. "Nice to see you learning from their mistakes, Luke," Quinlan said. "Have you met my son?" he asked, mouth quirking up slightly.

Korto's head bobbed. "Nice to meet you. Anakin and Lowie told me a lot about you!"

The Jedi Master smiled. "I hope they didn't exaggerate anything."

Bastila's head turned and she quickly spotted Anakin talking with Tahiri. She weaved her way through the various groups, stopping before him. "Anakin, the New Republic Defense Force will soon be launching a counteroffensive, and I am pregnant."

Tahiri let out a shout and began speaking. "Oh, that's great! Wait, is it a boy or girl? And are you sure you're fully organic, now? How did that happen, anyway? And what about that projector inside you? Is it still there? And if it is, does it-"

"Enough, Tahiri!" Bastila half-shouted, rubbing her temple. "I am sorry, but this is important." She swallowed and centered herself before speaking again. "As I was saying, I am pregnant. That shall limit my time on the front. Therefore, it is imperative I finish your lessons."

Anakin nodded, his face totally serious. "I shall do my best, but what about Optimus?"

Bastila glanced over at the Autobot, now back over at the Nemesis and talking with Prowl. "He's a quick student, Anakin. And it's more innate for him." She turned back, smiling. "That means I can devote all my time to you!"

Anakin's eyes strayed to Tahiri and a slight groan escaped his lips. "Great… that's-great." He suddenly locked eyes on a rust-colored streak in the air and scanned it in the Force. "Mom? Jacen's here. And he feel… weird."

Leia's head canted to the side and she smiled. "No, Anakin. It's not weird, it's love." She looked over at Han. "Looks like we'll get that wedding after all."

Han snorted. "About damned time, if you ask me." He waved as the _Rock Dragon_ flew overhead. "Great to have the family together," he said, smiling and blinking several times. "Damned dust."

Leia patted him on the shoulder, smiling affectionately. "You big softie."

"And damned proud of it, too."

* * *

_One week before Operation: Pulverize_  
Tenel Ka sat in Han and Leia's apartment, her cybernetic hand flexing at periodic intervals. Her organic hand was held by Jacen, and the occupants of the house sat across from them in the living room. "Yes, Mister and Misses Solo. Jacen proposed to me-albeit in a roundabout manner. And I accepted. I love him, and he loves me."

Han let out a sigh. "Tenel Ka, it's not 'Mister Solo'. It's Dad, all right?" he placed a hand on his chest and one on Leia's shoulder. "I'm Dad, and she's Mom. No formal Mister or Misses, all right?" He looked over at Jacen. "About damned time, Jacen!"

Jacen glanced at Tenel Ka, his cheeks reddening slightly. "I know, Dad. I've got no real excuse for it, either. My head and my heart just sorta forgot." His glance became a gaze. "I'm sorry, Tenel Ka."

Tenel Ka squeezed his hand. "All is forgiven, Jacen."

Leia clapped her hands together. "Well, after the war, we can have a small wedding. Friends and family, mostly."

Tenel Ka nodded. "Agreed… Mom. Ta'a Chume wanted a grandiose affair, and a betrothal to some Gamorrean-headed noble. Not for me. I prefer someone with heart." She leaned over and impulsively kissed Jacen on the cheek.

Jacen reddened slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Aw, thanks!" His mouth split into a grin. "I wonder if Optimus would consent to being our ride to the reception?"

* * *

Bastila ducked a slash from Mara and jabbed at her stomach. Mara's body contorted almost in half as she dodged the plasma blade. Although on training setting, and not lethal, the plasma blade still stung if it made contact with flesh.

Bastila smiled. "An excellent dodge-if this was a normal lightsaber!" She brought the other end of her lightsaber over and activated it, simultaneously deactivating the blade Mara was dodging. She brought the new blade around, but Mara quickly tucked herself into a ball and rolled away. Bastila stood there, a look of approval on her face. "Most impressive, Mara."

Mara regained her footing and a vertical position. "Thanks. I've always made sure I kept in shape, no matter what." She held her blade at shoulder level, probing Bastila and trying to figure out the next move.

Instead, Bastila merely deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. "I think that's enough for now. I'm getting a bit hungry, and I have to check on Anakin's progress." She walked over to a bench, unscrewed a water bottle and took a deep swig from it. "The training of everyone is going quite well, so far. Revan and I look forward to going to Yavin IV and showing your instructors some of the forgotten techniques."

Mara sat down beside her, toweling off the light sheen of sweat from her arms and forehead. "We've only got Tionne and Kam, for main classes. It's still pretty informal at the moment." She glanced over. "Tell the truth, Bastila. Are Luke and Leia-"

The Jedi Master cut her off. "No, Mara! We cannot say-yet." He eyes took on a look of pleading. "We need to… organize our thoughts, so to say. And figure out if we really are related to Luke and Leia."

Mara shrugged. "You have your reasons, even if I don't fully agree with them." She sighed and stretched, popping several of her vertebrae. "Everyone else sees it. Hell you and Leia are practically twins!"

Bastila shrugged. "In a galaxy this large, and with that much time passing, it's just as likely we're not related."

The redhead arched an eyebrow as she got to her feet. "And considering all the similarities-huge Force potential, Revan looking like Luke except for the eye color, Bastila looking Leia's twin and that I've found there are fewer coincidences than most people think-I'd say you are." She walked out of the gym. "I'll be checking up on Ben, now. I just hope Anakin and Tahiri are all right with him."

* * *

_Dathomir_  
Several thousand Imperial and Hapan ships dropped out of hyperspace, encircling the planet. The ISS _Chimaera_ and HMS _Song of War_ broke from the fleet, each launching a shuttle to the surface. The rest of the ships formed up, awaiting further orders.

The two shuttles landed at Singing Mountain, home of the most powerful tribe. Kirana Ti, Augwynne Djo, Lusa and Ravage awaited the occupants near the small open area between two rocky crags. The main hatches opened almost simultaneously and two older men disembarked, partially surrounded by an honor guard.

Augwynne stepped forward as Grand Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Advis stepped forward. She bowed her head to the man. "Dathomir welcomes you, Gilad Pellaeon and Remmis Advis. We are honored to be selected as your main launching platform for your offensive."

Advis bowed at the waist. "The honor is ours, Augwynne." He turned to Pellaeon. "We can set up camp probably down near the ruins of the detention center." he glanced back at the group. "Have those captured Vong given you any trouble?"

Lusa shook her head, smirking all the while. "Them? Hah! They've been fawning all over 'Lord Grimlock' like the second coming of their gods or something like that. Trust me, sir. They'll be quite tame."

Pellaeon glanced up just as a large, metal hawkbat with Autobot symbols on the wings glided overhead. "I'll see for myself, young Jedi."

* * *

"Welcome! Please enjoy your stay here on Dathomir. Here's some food for you."

Pellaeon wordlessly accepted a metal tray of food from a Vong, who was wearing simple, homespun clothing instead of the organic, writhing mesh and armor they wore. He saw Vong tilling land, and rebuilding the destroyed detention center! They were using hand tools and assistance from rancors, but were diligently rebuilding it.

He, Gilad, Ravage and Lusa craned their necks as they saw one of the most unusual sights in Known Space. "Now that's something you don't see every day…" Advis remarked.

Ravage growled. "The conceited fool carved a chunk of rock from Singing Mountain's base and used his energon sword on it. He now sits there, lording over the Vong like their master."

HK-47, standing at the base of Grimlock's giant throne, glanced over with his glowing photoreceptors. "Command: Silence, feline-bot! Lord Grimlock deserves a throne, for his role in the liberation of this world! All meatbags here owe him a debt of gratitude!"

Lusa rolled her eyes. "He's just sore that Ravage is more advanced than he is. Isn't he, Ravage?" she cooed, scratching him behind his external audio pickup and causing him to almost purr.

Grimlock leaned forward on his throne. "Me Grimlock king of these Vong. Me show them error of ways, that technology not bad. Dinobots good. Human technology good." The red visor over his optics glinted. "Decepticon technology… not so good."

Lusa leaned over and whispered to Pellaeon. "Still doesn't get that the war's over." Her eyes blinked. "You know, I never fought against the Autobots, and joined the Decepticons only a few months ago, but it's still… odd, not to look at the Dinobots without suspicion." She looked up at him with her brown eyes. "If it's difficult for me-"

"-It is next to impossible for me," Ravage finished, his electrified tail swishing about.

Pellaeon glanced over and noted the progress of several engineers setting up a command post. Several prefabricated structures had been erected, with fusion generators providing energy for them. Antennae sprung up from their roofs and landing pads were being paved over some of the grass. "Remmis, think the men and women could use some shore leave?"

Remmis' gray eyes lit upon the base of Singing Mountain and a gathering group of natives, males and females alike. Several of the older females giggled and winked at Pellaeon and Remmis, causing both men to blush slightly. "Good idea, Gilad. Very food idea…" He began walking in the general direction of the group, but Lusa telekinetically grabbed him and hauled him back.

Pellaeon reached down his field jacket and pulled out a locket. He opened it and looked at a picture of a woman inside. "Don't worry, honey. No one can take your place."

* * *

_Mon Calamari, high orbit, RSS_ Lusankya  
Wedge looked over a datapad, his eyes glazing over the information. His mind wandered to three people, missing since Coruscant's fall. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the image of Iella, Syal and Myri came to him. _Dead, dead, DEAD! Your wife and daughters, dead. All of them. Last one, last one to live. Last-_

"Package for you, sir."

The tortured pilot glanced up and gasped. Face Loran stood there, leaning against the door jamb. Standing next to him… was Iella, holding both Syal and Myri's hands!

A gasp escaped Wedge's lips, turning into a sob as he ran over and scooped his daughters into his arms. "Oh, I missed you! I missed you all!" He saw Iella and kissed her, setting the girls down so he could embrace and kiss her on the cheeks and lips.

In the hall, Face lingered for a bit before walking off. Kell Tainer and Voort SaBinring stood at the intersection, Kell leaning against the bulkhead. "You softie," he teased.

Face punched him in the arm while walking by. "Come on. We've got a debriefing in a few minutes. It'll be interesting to see how that Zekk kid handles himself."

* * *

Prime stood in the shadow of the _Ark_, his hands gripping a cylinder. "I am prepared," he said. His thumb pressed against a trigger and a brilliant-sapphire blade sprang forth. He held it high as Bluestreak, Thundercracker, Revan and Luke looked on approvingly.

Revan walked over and patted him on his shin armor. "A magnificent lightsaber, Optimus. I can see you followed the instructions to the letter."

Prime nodded. "So, I am a Jedi, now?"

Luke spoke up. "I don't feel you've had enough training and experience with the Force, but close. Every Jedi has a trial, Optimus. Yours is coming." he looked up at Thundercracker and Bluestreak. "You two have also made good progress. I see you both standing there, not wanting to kill each other. You must build upon that."

Thundercracker's feet shifted a bit. "Well… I'll try. And I know! Jedi don't try, they simply do or don't." He shook his head. "I still think that sounds dumb."

Bluestreak elbowed him in his chest plate, right above the canopy. "Well, I don't! The Jedi have a good philosophy, and it's one worth using. A lot better than the Decepticon 'might makes right'."

Thundercracker smirked. "Except the Jedi are pretty 'mighty' themselves, geek. And they make a lot of right in this galaxy. So maybe our philosophy's aren't so different."

Prime spoke up. "Except, Thundercracker, the Jedi don't impose their will on others. And we can be wrong. The Decepticon philosophy was destruction, and nearly led to our extinction."

Revan smiled and nodded. "Excellent, Optimus. I see you becoming a Jedi Master." He looked over as Elita One approached. "Ah, I also see you have company."

Elita walked over and placed a hand on Prime's chest plate, causing his fuel pump to kick into overdrive and his cooling unit to almost break down. "Optimus, the _Ark's_ ready for launch." Her optics noted the lightsaber and her mouth plates widened in a smile. "Oh, is that your lightsaber?"

Prime scratched the back of his cranial unit while Thundercracker and Bluestreak desperately held in their laughter. "Yes, and I'll be aboard to confer with Ultra Magnus, Shockwave and Bludgeon."

Elita nodded and walked back to the ship, transforming into landspeeder mode and speeding off. At that moment, both 'Cracker and Bluestreak broke down in laughter. Even Revan and Luke were grinning.

Prime shook his head. "That's enough, all right? Jedi don't mock other Jedi's personal lives."

Thundercracker's arm raised. "T-This one does!"

Revan shook his head. "Never mind them, Optimus. They know not what they're missing."

Luke nodded. "Yeah. Mara's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Love is… indescribable." He checked his chronometer. "It's time." The grin fell from his face and he took on an air of seriousness, felt by all there.

Bluestreak took a step forward and transformed into LAAV mode. His side hatch opened, allowing both Revan and Luke to climb on. Prime and Thundercracker watched as they sped off to Coral City. "Wonder what that was about," the former Decepticon commented.

Prime researched his short-term memory banks. "Something to do with his sister, I believe. Promotion to Jedi Master.

* * *

_Coral City_  
Luke and Revan dashed up the stairs of Leia and Han's private apartment two at a time, almost floating up them. "Shame Bluestreak can't attend," Revan said, not even out of breath.

Luke nodded, the motion almost lost as they stopped at one floor and opened a door. They dashed down a hallway, took a right and entered through the first door on the left. The Jedi Master stopped in the living area, a smile on his face. "Nice to see everyone here."

Leia stood in the center of the living area, white pants, jacket and a brown robe on. Han and Chewie stood off to the side, along with Mara and Bastila, both showered and changed. Jaina and Zekk, Anakin and Tahiri and Jacen and Tenel Ka. Ben, in Mara's arms, squirmed and held out his hands to Luke, a smile on his young face.

Luke held out his hand and his lightsaber sprang to his hand. "Leia Organa Solo, kneel as a Jedi Knight."

Leia silently knelt while Luke approached, his lightsaber igniting. "For too long, your powers were ignored, your deeds written off. I apologize for that." He brought the green plasma blade low, barely missing her shoulders. "You were the soul of the Rebel Alliance, broke the spell Palpatine held over me, helped banish him to the Madness Beyond Death, guided the New Republic and helped defeat Exar Kun. Arise, Jedi Master Leia Organa Solo, and take your rightful place!"

The air in the living area crackled as Leia stood, power seeming to surge through her body. Bastila, Mara, Revan, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Tahiri, Zekk and Tenel Ka all held their lightsabers up and ignited them while Chewie let loose with a synthetic roar.

Han kissed her on the cheek. "About time if you ask me," he murmured.

Leia smiled and returned it. "Thanks, nerf herder." She turned to Luke. "Guess this makes it official. I'm a Jedi, now."

Luke shook his head. "You were always a Jedi, Leia. Your deeds are the stuff of legend." He then hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

They broke their hug and Leia's three children took their turns congratulating her. "Sorry, Mom, but Zekk and I are due on the _Lusankya_," Jaina said. She glanced around before locking her eyes on the floor. "I'm… sorry I was so mean to you, and that I said you weren't a Jedi. I was wrong. You're one of the greatest!"

A soft sigh escaped Leia's lips as she hugged Jaina. "It's all right. I know you didn't mean it. Now you go and kick Vong butt, but be careful!" Jaina nodded before walking off, arm in arm with Zekk. Leia watched them leave, a wry smile on her lips. "We might be planning more than just Jacen and Tenel Ka's wedding."

Han's head shot to the door. "Jaina and Zekk? But he's just a scruffy freighter pilot!"

"Well, that's what you were when we first met. So what's the problem?"

Chewie gently patted Han on the shoulder. [She has you there, Honor Brother. As a matter of fact, I remember you even scruffier than Zekk.]

Han sighed and waved him off. "Well, there's nothing wrong with being scruffy. Take it from someone who knows."

Off to the side, Bastila and Anakin conversed. "Your battle meditation has progressed well, Anakin. You and I shall be at Ossus, aiding the fleet in maintaining cohesion." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It can be quite stressful in real combat. I won't lie to you. However, you and Optimus have the best use of it out of all the Jedi I've met so far. And his is innate and can only really be useful when he's in the thick of fighting.

Anakin nodded, taking a deep breath. "I understand, Bastila. I won't let you down."

The Jedi Master smiled. "Just don't let yourself down, Anakin. The Force is strong in you, as the rest of the Order. We shall succeed!"

* * *

_Day of Operation: Pulverize_  
Admiral Ackbar sat in the command chair of the _Headquarters Frigate_, controlled chaos going on in the bridge. The _Mediator_-class battle cruiser sat in the middle of an immense fleet, flanked by the _Nemesis_ and _Ark_. Thousands of smaller Nebulon-B escort frigates, MC-100 and MC-90 cruisers, _Sacheen_-class escorts and other ships moved off away from Mon Calamari even as the shipyards produced even more ships.

Ackbar pressed a button on his chair's armrest. "Open channels with _Nemesis, Ark, Lusankya, Ralroost, Millennium Falcon_ and Coral City Central Command."

Six faces appeared on the _Frigate's_ main viewscreen. Han, Traest, Optimus, Wedge, Carlist and Shockwave.

Carlist Rieekan's weathered face was twisted in a grimace. "Wish I was going with you. May the Force be with you."

Han nodded from the _Falcon_. "We'll give them one for you, Carlist." He looked directly at the camera in the cockpit. "We're all set, Ackbar. Squadron Delta is all set."

Traest's fur was rippling in waves. "As is my group. Say the word, sir."

Optimus' mask moved slightly. "All set here."

Shockwave's single optic flashed in time with his voice. "As are we. It shall be… interesting to take orders from you."

"Just as long as you follow them, Shockwave," Prime remarked.

Wedge spoke up. "Everything's all set, Ackbar."

Ackbar sat back. "Remember your orders, but be flexible. And don't treat any Cybertronians like cannon fodder or anything like that. Listen to them." He pressed another button. "Open channel to all ships." He waited until he heard a singular tone, then spoke.

"Sentient beings, we go out now to take the first of many steps to liberate our galaxy from the Yuuzhan Vong. It will not be easy, but it is necessary. For our children, for our children's children, and generations to come. First Ossus, then Duros, then Rodia, New Plympto, Ithor, Kuat, and at the end, Coruscant. We will not stop, we shall not move back another centimeter. Go, and the Force _will_ be with us!"

The fleet moved out, the lead ships seeming to stretch before vanishing into hyperspace. Within five minutes, the entire fleet had disappeared from the skies of Mon Calamari, and were headed to their destiny.


	19. Chapter 19

Mr. Crossover-Thanks, I'll try.

**Chapter Nineteen: It Begins**

A pair of coralskippers on patrol wound their way around Ossus, a filthy, _Jeedai_-infested planet. It was poetic justice that it would be used as the springboard for the final assault on Mon Calamari, and the ultimate destruction of the New Republic. In a matter of months, it would all be over.

Then all that would be left would be the Imperial Remnant and those robotic abominations that were seemingly indestructible…

The coralskippers moved in perfect sync, looping out around one of Ossus' moons, Mim-and ran straight into the advance wave of Ackbar's fleet. Both were turned into free-floating vapor by a quick turbolaser barrage from a lead _Corona_-class frigate, the 275-meter descendant of the Nebulon-B escort frigate.

On the bridge of the _Headquarters Frigate_, Ackbar sat in his command chair and contacted a chamber deep within the bowels of his ship. "Anakin Solo, Bastila Shan, are you ready?"

In a dimly-lit chamber, Bastila and Anakin sat cross-legged, each with their backs to each other. Their eyes were closed and their minds were… elsewhere. "We're ready, Admiral," Bastila finally said. Both of us are in sync with each other and the fleet."

Anakin's breath came out slowly. "I can feel them. All their minds… both our fleet, and the Vong's fleet."

The Jedi Master nodded. "Concentrate. Let our forces flow like a river. And dam up their movements. Just like I showed you."

* * *

On the Vong flagship, the _Kor-Chokk _grand cruiser _Death-Bringer_, Warmaster Tsavong Lah sat in his command throne, head covered by a cognition hood that allowed him to control his entire fleet. "Get Fleet Group Yun-Harla back into position and shore up those coralskipper groups! Fleet Group Yun-Yammka, coordinate properly!" A muffled snarl escaped his lips under the hood. "What is going on, here?"

A subordinate pointed to the sensor globe near the front of the bridge. "Warmaster, a New Republic fleet has exited hyperspace on the far side of Min and is advancing on us! We are not prepared!"

Tsavong Lah ignored him and concentrated on his own forces. "Battle Group Yun-Harla move to sector seven. Yun-Harla, move to sector seven and reinforce our flank. We're vulnerable there!" The movements of his hands, also covered by a organic sensory apparatus similar to his head, began moving frantically. "Why don't they listen?"

While the Vong fleet moved erratically, the various ships and squadrons moving out of sync, the New Republic battle cruisers, destroyers and other various ships moved in lockstep formation, each pilot, each crew member, each gunner sure of their job and full of confidence in the being next to them.

Two E-wings darted off, their triple-linked laser cannons slicing through yorik coral like a lightsaber through wood. One was midnight-black with violet trim, while the other one was deep blue with red trim. Respectively, it was Skywarp with Mara as co-pilot and Thundercracker with Luke as co-pilot.

Luke targeted an incoming flight of coralskippers as Thundercracker sent himself into a series of bobs and weaves, dodging the flaming projectiles spat by the 'skipper's lava cannons. "Keep her steady, Thundercracker," Luke said between gritted teeth. "Ackbar's gonna be launching the landing craft soon, and they'll need a clear corridor for planet fall." He targeted an incoming group of coralskippers and gently squeezed the trigger, sending staggered plasma bolts at the coralskippers. They impacted, overloading the dovin basils and shredding the organic hulls beneath. Thundercracker soared right through the expanding dust cloud, the debris sparking against his ray shields.

A pair of _Chuun M'arh _frigates found themselves caught in the sights of a _Warrior_­-class gunship. The 190-meter long ship destroyer opened fire with it's 4 concussion missile tubes and turbolaser cannons. The gunners aboard the gunship were uncannily accurate, while the dovin basils were set to full reverse-leaving no power for their singularity shields. The missiles hit the hulls, blowing off huge chunks of hull from the frigates. The magma cannons fired wildly, missing as much as they hit and causing little damage to the shields.

Interdictor cruisers, near the front of the fleet but escorted, sent forth mass shadows at the Vong ships, confusing the dovin basils and forcing them to decide between mobility or protection. Most chose the former, leaving themselves _very_ vulnerable to incoming turbolaser fire.

Ackbar swiveled his chair around to a holo-projector set up near the back. There, Revan leaned against the control pedestal, his hands clenched. "I should be down there, not up here!" he spat out. "Bastila and Anakin and Optimus' battle meditation are more than enough to send the Vong into disarray." His arm swept out at the red icons representing Vong forces. "Hell, they're already losing cohesion ten minutes into the fight!"

Ackbar's eyes swiveled to him. "Very well, Revan. If you feel you can do more good on the ground, then go. I kept a spare X-wing for you. You're familiar with the controls?"

The Jedi Master smirked. "Luke gave me a few lessons in it. I see why it's his favorite fighter." He turned to go, but glanced at the hologram and stopped. "Pull ships back from sector five. The _Viscount_ is due here any minute, and won't need the support." And with that, he left.

As Revan made his way to the hangar, several ships drew back as he ordered, clearing a small space at the right flank-just in time for the RSS _Viscount_ to drop out of hyperspace. The only ship of her kind, the 17,000-meter long cruiser, shaped like an elongated teardrop, moved forth on its massive ion engines, her two thousand turbolaser batteries carving a deadly swath through the rapidly-crumbling Vong lines.

On board the _Viscount_, Wedge stood in front of the main viewport, hands clenched behind him at the small of his back. His face was a mask as he spoke. "Send them back to hell."

Hangar bays opened up and began disgorging _Sentinel_-class landing craft and other heavy transports, all headed for Ossus. Humans, YVH-droids, Wookiees, Devaronians, Rodians and hundreds of other species sat, awaiting deployment.

A single _Miid-Roik­_ warship moved to intercept, all lava cannons firing. Several transports and escorting starfighters exploded from the barrage, while others veered off. Luke spotted it. "This is Jedi One, going in," he said. "Thundercracker, give me full thrust."

Thundercracker's engines reverberated as he complied. Luke could imagine the grin on his face as he spoke. "What a bunch of losers." Using the Force and his sensors, he effortlessly avoided the incoming flak from the warship, closing almost to the hull. "It's all yours, Luke!"

The Jedi Master sunk into the Force, seeking out weak spots in the hull. He let loose with a salvo of drone rockets at them. The missiles sped off, hitting the hull and penetrating several meters before exploding. He raked the pulsing dovin basils with laser fire, puncturing them like balloons and spilling their innards. Several rockets actually went down the gullet of magma projectors, exploding inside and ripping them apart.

Thundercracker peeled off as the entire ship splintered, crumbling into small chunks. "I… feel their deaths," he said. "Like candles being snuffed out." There was a pause, then static over his speakers. "I… don't like it."

Luke patted the console. "A good step to becoming a Jedi, Thundercracker. We don't revel in the deaths of our enemies." He glanced out as the transports began entering the atmosphere. "Let's go."

* * *

On board the lead landing craft, General Tarrful stood, one paw clutching a strap hanging from the ceiling and the other clutching a bowcaster. [Remember, no mercy! They showed our galaxy none, so they get none in return!] He let out a mighty roar, and was joined by all those, even the ones not Wookiees.

The landing craft touched down at the outskirts of the Vong _damuteks_, K-wings and X-wings providing cover fire. Several Vong patrols made their way to the craft, amphistaffs, thud bugs and plasma eels at the ready. One absolutely _huge_ Vong stepped forward, hands curled into a fist. "Come, infidels!" His lipless mouth turned up in a ghastly smile as one of the hatches opened. "I shall meet you on the-" His words were cut off as a heavy bowcaster quarrel bolt hit him, blowing a hole in his chest and pitching him back several meters.

The other Vong stopped as he lay there, body spasming. One of them gasped as a hairy… thing emerged from the shuttle, a patch over one eye and bared fangs. It wore light armor, a bandoleer and had an absolutely huge blade strapped to its back. An odd infidel weapon was clutched in its hand and was at the ready position. It roared and began firing, soon joined by other infidel species and machine abominations.

An almost solid wall of plasma and guided projectiles slammed into the Vong soldiers, killing dozens within minutes. The ones near the back quickly surged forward, but were cut down just as quickly.

YVH droids bounded, using the repulsorlift engines in their legs to cross distances quickly and leap to the _damuteks_. The stripped-down droids, with their skull-like visage and heavy weapons, blowing apart the starfish-shaped structures while chanting one phrase in the native language.

"We are machines! We are better than the Yuuzhan Vong!"

* * *

A single coralskipper sped off from the _Death-Bringer _as the _Ark_ approached it. It had managed to blow up two Corellian corvettes, but had sustained some damage. Optimus' Prime's optics looked over it as Hot Rod steered the _Ark_. "Ironhide, Lieutenant Colchas, target and disable. I want to give them a chance to surrender before…"

Ironhide swiveled in his chair. "Prime, yah know that's not how it goes. We gotta' take 'em out. You know that."

Lieutenant Colchas, a Quarren from the NRDF, turned his head, his mouth tentacles quivering as he spoke. "Ironhide is correct… sir. We can't hold back against the Vong."

Prime regarded him with a knowing gaze. "I know… I know." He turned to the main viewscreen. "Fire at will." The ship rocked slightly. "Hot Rod, keep her steady. Those magma shots can still damage us from kinetic energy at least, and close enough, they can still impart energy damage."

Hot Rod nodded. "Sorry, Optimus." He focused his optics on the screens in front of him, absorbing the information and translating the data into evasive maneuvers that sent the _Ark_ into a series of dodges and weaves.

Ironhide and Colchas, meanwhile, targeted the _Death-Bringer _and fired off several rounds of rockets and laser blasts. The _Bringer's_ dovin basils absorbed the initial impact, but they soon crumbled. Wave after wave of magma shots hit the _Ark_, shaking her up but doing little damage to her shields.

The _Ark_ seemed to hover over the _Death-Bringer _as the _Kor Chokk _grand cruiser, one of the few of its kind, crumbled under the relentless barrage. Prime leaned back, his servos whining. He committed the death of the cruiser to his permanent memory core, making sure he'd never forget.

* * *

Thundercracker skimmed the surface of Ossus, joined by three X-wings. Luke glanced around at them and smiled. "Jaina, Zekk, Revan. Glad to see you."

Jaina contacted her uncle. "So am I, Uncle Luke. I saw you take out that _Miid-Roik _back there." She let out a whistle. "Pretty damned impressive."

All four starfighters landed and the Jedi leapt out as the canopies opened, lightsabers ignited. Several dozen NRDF hover tanks moved forward, soldiers and droids mixed in. Rumble stood in front, one arm changed into a piledriver and the other holding his laser pistol. "The Vong finally have brains," he said, lifting his piledriver and showing off encrusted yorik coral. "Too bad their rakmarats can't move fast."

The distant roar of a rakmarat caught almost everyone's attention, but the much closer war cry of Tsavong Lah caught Luke's attention. He brought his lightsaber up just in time to block Lah's amphistaff. He parried the living weapon away as a frothing Warmaster brought up his hand and jabbed at Luke's midsection with his spiked knuckles.

Zekk and Jaina shouted and moved to help, but Revan stepped in front, arm held out. "He won't need help," he stated. He turned back just as Luke's blade sliced off the spikes, leaving the underlying hands intact. "See?"

Zekk let out a slow whistle as he witnessed Luke. "Now that's a Jedi Master," he said.

Luke ducked another wild swing and slashed at the amphistaff, slicing off the head. "I'm still learning, Zekk. I'm always learning." He stepped back and held up his hand, telekinetically latching onto Tsavong Lah. "Surrender!"

The Warmaster spat. "Never, _Jeedai_! I shall kill you!" One of his hands went for a thud bug on his belt and he tossed it at Luke, but it never connected. Luke tossed his lightsaber, slicing the insect in half-and impaling Tsavong Lah through the chest.

He dropped the now-dead Vong to the ground. "I hate doing that. I hate it."

Revan stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder. "It's war, Luke. You're supposed to hate it." He motioned to the group. "Come on."

Rumble struck the ground with his piledriver, opening up a fissure in the ground just below Lah's corpse. It tumbled into the makeshift grave, quickly forgotten as everyone marched forth.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, Jacen and Tenel Ka stood with a group of Jedi, NRDF soldiers and Cybertronians overlooking a Vong encampment. Rakmarats were being brought out, but the beasts were proving to be obstinate at best. Several had already incinerated their handlers with the lava cannons in their snouts.

He glanced over as Sideswipe landed from a brief scouting mission, his jetpack shutting down to conserve fuel. "They've got thirty of the beasts, but they're not responding well. I say Arcee and I go in and clean out the whole slagging lot of them!"

Talo thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, Sideswipe. I don't think any Cybertronian's ever been hit with a rakmarat lava cannon. You two might not be enough." He motioned to several AT-TEs stomping forward, their dorsal-mounted, double-barreled missile launchers elevating. "Stronger together, after all."

Arcee smiled and hefted her twin laser pistols. "Smart idea, Talo." The pink and white Autobot stepped forward, the coiled sensors on the side of her cranium focusing on the path ahead. "Try not to fall behind, Sideswipe!" she said, her mouth plates turning up in a smile.

Sideswipe shook his head. "Doesn't matter if they're organic or metal, women are all the same!" He hefted his photon rifle and marched forward, wishing he hadn't burned all the fuel for his jet pack in the scouting mission.

Overhead, a metallic mynock circled, its blood-red photo-receptors focusing in on the _damuteks_ coming into view and the beasts marching from them. The rakmarats were definitely disturbed; not one of them were marching in anything resembling a formation. Laserbeak's back-mounted lasers fired, striking them on their backs and bypassing the dovin basil protection entirely. The beams struck the beasts, slicing through their hides and slicing off limbs. Their screams echoed as almost a dozen were either crippled or outright killed within five minutes.

Tenel Ka, Jacen, Talo and Brianna approached the front lines, lightsabers at the ready. Tenel Ka's left arm raised and a panel on the prosthetic's inner wrist slid open, allowing a blaster to pop out. A small targeting reticule in her right eye, wire-linked to the blaster, targeted the lead rakmarat before firing.

The single bolt overloaded the dovin basils in front before continuing on, hitting the beast right in the forehead. It penetrated a few meters before the magnetic field containing the energy dissipated, allowing the _extremely_ explosive energy to vaporize the entire cranium.

She paused in her tracks as the rakmarat tumbled to the ground, not even twitching. She looked at the barrel of the laser, mouth slightly open in shock. "How… did that happen?"

Sideswipe paused and glanced down at her. "Six million years of warfare, Tenel Ka." He suddenly knelt, retracted his left hand and a piledriver shot out of the wrist socket. He struck the ground with it, sending a precisely-aimed ground shock traveling to the ground beneath the rakmarats. His optics brightened a bit as a solid dozen of them tumbled to the ground before getting back to his feet.

The AT-TEs aimed their dorsal missile launchers and fired, sending forth a deafening concussion along with their missiles. The first one hit the dovin basil shields, overloading it, while the second one, an armor-piercing round, struck the rakmarats and killed them, usually with a single round. The six-legged walkers stomped forward, implacable and unstoppable.

Talo approached one of the last rakmarats, his lightsabers ignited. The beast snorted fire at him, but he summoned the Force and _leapt,_ clearing the flames and jumping up and over the dovin basils. He swung at the head, slicing through the skin with ease. The rakmarat died before he even landed, black blood spilling from its jugular.

The Vong in the field and _damuteks_ began dropping their amphistaffs and thud bugs to the ground, hands shooting up in the air as looks of uncertainty crossed their faces. "We… surrender?"

Another one stepped forward. "We surrender! Please don't kill us!" The Vong warrior walked forward, hands held high.

Talo scanned them through the Force. "They mean it. They mean it!" He pulled out his comlink and contacted the AT-TEs "The Vong are surrendering. I repeat, they're surrendering!"

Jacen glanced around as the Vong stepped forward, hands empty of weapons. "Great, but what do we do with them? We didn't plan for this!" He shrugged as several stepped forward. "Move to the back, I guess." He looked over at the Jedi Master and shouted, "Is that right?"

Talo thought for a moment. "Probably the best thing to do."

* * *

Chunks of yorik coral tumbled past the New Republic fleet, bouncing off their shields and tumbling into the atmosphere. Ackbar stood at the holo-projector, now converted into conference mode. Optimus, Wedge and Revan's image were shown, both men with satisfied looks on their faces. "Casualties were incredibly light," Wedge stated. "We lost less than twenty capital ships and about fifty fighters. Still, if it wasn't for the Vong invading… they wouldn't have had to die."

Revan nodded. "I'm here with Luke on the ground. We've got over 10,000 Vong surrendering… and we're not sure what to do with them." He shrugged. "We didn't exactly plan for prisoners. A slight oversight on our part."

Optimus glanced to the side. "Wheeljack's getting provisions ready for them. The _Ark_ has extra stores." His optics brightened a bit and the plate over his mouth seemed to almost curve into a smile. "This ship was an exploration vessel at first, after all."

Ackbar nodded and his right eye focused on an approaching aide. His webbed hand took the proffered datapad and read it. "Gilad and Remmis are moving out, and the Dinobots, HK-47, Lusa and Ravage are aboard the _Chimaera_." He took the pad and nodded his thanks to the aide before examining it more thoroughly. "They'll be making a sweep through the Mid Rim, eventually going into the Core right along with us." His mouth curved in an approximation of a human smile. "Their fleet should be able to meet up with ours in time for the final strike."

Prime nodded. "The _Ark_ and _Nemesis_ will be there, too. The only time I've seen Coruscant was from far orbit. It would be nice for my intake valves to process its atmosphere."

Revan nodded. "It's been a while for me, Optimus. Column Commons, the Senate Chambers, the Western Sea, all probably melted by Vong acid and pulverized." He scowled while speaking before shaking his head. "Such waste, and for what? A ruined galaxy?"

Prime nodded. "My own people nearly drove themselves to extinction that way, Revan. It's a hard lesson to learn, but a necessary one." His right arm moved off screen. "I have a call from Bludgeon on the surface and the team he's commanding. Until our next meeting." And with that, he closed the signal and disappeared.

Revan nodded. "I'd better check on the condition of the Jedi artifact sites. The natives kept them free of Vong desecration, but better to be safe than sorry." The Jedi Master also signed off, leaving the two warriors.

Ackbar turned both eyes to Wedge. "It gladdens my heart to hear your family's safe, Wedge," he told his old friend. "I'll try and get some leave for you to see them."

Wedge smiled faintly. "Thanks, Ackbar. I appreciate that. Gavin can handle things for a bit. Usually a good idea to let the kids get some experience," he said, a slight smirk on his face and twinkle in his otherwise-hardened eyes. "May the Force be with you, Admiral."

Ackbar's mouth tendrils twitched. "Smooth sailing, General."

_Dathomir, the ISS_ Chimaera  
Grand Admiral Pellaeon of the Imperial Navy and Admiral Remmis Advis of the Hapan Navy stood in the back of the _Chimaera's_ bridge, a tactical hologram projected in front of them. "I can't wait to get to Duros and Ithor. I was there when the defoliated the entire planet." Pellaeon's eyes narrowed and his lips twitched. "That won't happen again. Not while I'm on command."

Remmis nodded. "I saw the reports while in Hapes. I couldn't believe we were just standing by and doing nothing. It took some asinine honor duel for my nephew to finally commit ships, and they were destroyed by Centerpoint!"

The elderly admiral nodded and motioned to a point of light near the edge. "Nal Hutta and Nar Shadda. Those two should be our first targets. They're near the edge of Vong-controlled territory and at last report, are lightly-defended. It'd be s good practice run for our forces."

Remmis nodded, his steel-gray eyes glinting. "I agree, Gilad. We hit hard, fast and leave nothing." He suddenly looked over to the right of Gilad as Ravage walked up, datapad clenched in his teeth. "Can we help you?" he asked, taking the device gingerly from Ravage's mouth.

The Vornskr nodded. "Lumiya's fleet has been found. She has the remains of several Decepticons on her star destroyers, Decepticons which may still be functional. I request a task force be assigned to go there and rescue them."

Remmis and Pellaeon glanced at each other. "I'm not sure we can spare the ships, Ravage. We've got a major operation coming up, you see." He shrugged, but shrank a bit at Ravage's glare. "Gilad, help?"

The Decepticon's optics zeroed in on the Hapan and gauged his pulse rate and body temperature. "What if these were Hapan citizens, or from the Empire? Would you leave them in the hands of that Sith? Or are we really just machines to you, to be used and discarded without even a proper funeral?"

Remmis' cheeks reddened and he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, and you're right." He turned his head to Pellaeon. "How powerful are Lumiya's forces? Can we spare enough ships for a rescue?"

"Yes, I believe so. Her rogue fleet has mostly older ships in it. We should be able to send a task force without seriously depleting our own strength." Pellaeon looked down at Ravage. "We'll get your people home. Any idea who they are? I've heard of several groups leaving the planet during the Great War."

Ravage's mouth plates turned up in a feral smile. "My credits are on either the Combaticons or Scorponok's group. Both left while the _Ark_ and _Nemesis_ were in stasis lock and before 4,000 years ago, which is the time that Lumiya claims the Sith violated their chassis."

Pellaeon shook his head. "I never did like her. She gave me the creeps."

_Coruscant_  
Supreme Overlord Shimrra roared and shook his hands in the air. "Ossus fell??!? Bring me Tsavong Lah, so I might mount his head on a pike!" he yelled, spittle flying from his mouth.

In front of Shimrra's throne, a stoic Nas Choka stood, hands clasped behind his back. "Tsavong Lah is dead, killed by _Jeedai_ Skywalker. Almost the entire fleet was destroyed, Supreme Overlord. We've lost half our fleet in a day." He let out a breath. _Why couldn't I have been born an infidel?_

Shimrra snorted. "Then you are Warmaster, Nas Choka. Go and earn me victory!" he yelled, waving his hands in the air. "Kill them. Give no ground, do you hear? Make them pay for every planet, for every building! Bleed them dry!"

Nas Choka kept his face neutral as he saluted Shimrra and left the throne room. As soon as he exited the Well of the World Brain proper, he drove his fist into the wall. He relished the pain and blood spilling from the gashes, but only for a moment. "He is a fool. We don't have the forces to hold a quarter of our territory!" He took a few more steps just as a distant explosion disturbed the morning quiet. Nas Choka snarled and turned in the direction of the sound. "By the gods!" he exclaimed.

A thin plume of oily-black smoke billowed from the east, in the direction of several coralskipper yards. Within moments, several other high-ranking officials had gathered in the courtyard, looking at the act of sabotage.

Nas Choka turned away from it in disgust. _We can't even guard our own home. How in Yun-Yammka's name can we win out in space?_ He felt a pair of eyes watching him from a distance, but waved it off. He had work to do, and units to pull back to the Core Worlds. He stalked off, unaware of the Shaper watching him from an alley.

Nem Yim turned from the mouth of the alley and regarded several other Vong. "The situation is becoming hopeless. Shimrra is losing his grip on reality and will drag us all down to hell with him if we don't act." her snake-like hair waved about as she regarded the Shamed Ones and minor members of the Shaper Caste. "We must flee and make contact with the resistance."

A Shamed One with a severely scarred head and missing eye shook her head. "No, then we will definitely be executed!"

Nem Yim's jade eyes narrowed. "Then you are a bigger fool than I thought. If you will not act, I will. And at least some of us will survive."

Ten minutes later, the Shaper made her way away from the heavily fortified capital and into the ravaged wasteland that was once the center of known civilization. She stumbled over broken bits of ferrocrete and the occasional desiccated corpse. She glanced about as strange animal calls and other machine sounds echoed out throughout the desolate landscape. Her eyes squinted as the sunlight was blocked out by the skeletal remnants of the old buildings.

An hour later, doubts assailed her as she descended into the underbelly, not unlike descending into hell. "Not a good idea," she muttered. "Hello? Is there anyone here? I am unarmed and wish to speak to any available member of the resistance. I wish to join. I have secrets that can aid you in your fight!"

Nem Yim walked past a holed-out apartment building and felt several dozen eyes staring out at her from the dark recesses. "Hello?" She turned her head-and almost rammed her eyes straight into a pair of blaster rifles. "Ah! Where did you come from?"

In front of her were two humans, one male and one female. The female stood with her booted feet planted wide and wore a leather skirt, blue tank top and had an odd tattoo on her right shoulder. The shorter male had on an overcoat, shaggy brown hair and his lips were tight together.

The female-obviously the leader-shifted a bit. "Okay, lady. And I use that term very loosely, mind you. What the kriff are you doing besides being target practice?" Her eyes twitched slightly. "Please, do something that will allow me to ventilate your head."

The male shook his head. "Don't Anja. There's something here about her… I think she's not lying here. She's an idiot and naïve beyond belief, but not a liar."

The woman-Anja-held her blaster rifle at the guard position. "You sure, Uldir? You didn't exactly graduate from the Academy."

The male-Uldir-smirked. "Yeah. But unlike you, I went there to learn and not as an undercover disruptor. I've got a sense about liars. And she's not a liar." His brow furrowed. "Although how I can sense her period is… odd."

Nem Yim's tattooed lips twitched. "Are you two done? I wish to see your leader. The sooner, the better." She tossed her head back. "Let real leaders make decisions, not you underlings."

Anja's eyes narrowed. "And you're telling two people who can shoot you and leave you for the carrion eaters why?" She smirked as Nem Yim's face fell. "Better. Now, let's see those hands spread out nice and wide. No sudden movements or else someone gets a new meal."

Nem Yim's arms spread out as Anja looked her over. "Do you know what to look for?" she asked dryly. "I'm a Shaper; my entire body could be a biological weapon." Her mouth turned down as she saw Anja's expression change into something deadly. "Well, mine's not. It's not!" She backed up as Anja raised her blaster again. "No, please don't kill me!"

The world exploded in light, and then there was silence.

"…wasn't the smartest idea, Anja. It might've been a trap."

"Sorry, but Uldir convinced me to take her in. He said he couldn't sense any lies from her at all. So I figured, why not?"

Two shadowy figures emerged from the darkness, and Nem Yim wondered for a moment if she was dead. Her mistake was rectified when she recognized Anja and an older woman with white-streaked hair and facial tattoos. The older woman wore clothes similar to Anja's and had a lightsaber belted to her hip. Her face had some wrinkles, but she appeared to merely be an older sibling of the woman.

She turned to Nem Yim. "Ah, you're awake. Nem Yim, right? Haven't heard too much about you. That raises the probability of your survival dramatically."

Nem Yim sat up and rubbed her still-aching forehead. "That was not necessary, Anja. I would've come willingly." She grimaced as she sat up, fighting the rush to her head. "There was no reason for the hit to the head."

Anja's eyebrows twitched. "Well, pardon me." She turned to the older woman. "I should've plugged her. It was a mistake to trust Uldir, Khaleen. And it was a bigger mistake to trust this Vong!" She turned and spat upon Nem Yim. "Go back to the level of hell you crawled out of!" she shouted before storming out of the small room.

This Khaleen sighed and shook her head. "So young. I was like that, once. By Psusan, she won't survive to see him come." She turned to Nem Yim as the Vong wiped off her chin. "Still, she's right. You Vong have brought hell to Known Space and burned civilization to the ground." Her fingers brushed the lightsaber at her hip. "It would be of the Dark Side, though. And I won't go there. I lived through the Empire, and I've seen the damage it can do."

She waved her hand and the door opened once more. She and Nem Yim left the small room and walked down a hall to a dingy auditorium. The roof was gone, allowing a Corellian YZ-775 transport to occupy part of the stage. It was 52 meters long and resembled an old-style corvette with the cockpit of a YT-1300 in front. Four A-wings were mounted onto an rotating launch-frame on the ventral surface, and the hull was trimmed with red.

Khaleen looked back. "Uldir's ship, the _No Luck Required_. He was trapped here during the invasion with his crew. It's been a great boon to our efforts." She smiled slightly. "He's one of the most important members of our group, but defers to… well, everyone."

Nem Yim looked the ship over, shuddering slightly at the abomination of a ship. "You could easily blast out of here if you wish to. Why not?"

Khaleen snorted. "And abandon those who need us? You don't understand a thing about us." She waved her hand at several other people there. A Dug was sitting with Uldir, working on some e-web heavy blasters. A Corellian female and a male Duros were sitting ringside, packing some crates. "We're protecting a large population of people here, Nem Yim. We're the only thing between them and your hordes of slavering pillagers."

Nem Yim nodded, her hair waving about. "You won't have to protect them much longer. We've lost almost half our fleet in one battle and your fleet is ready to move on us. I wish to spare my people as much carnage as possible."

Khaleen's gaze seemed to peer into her soul. "If you knew the nightmares I've had to endure since Belkadan, if you knew the psychic screams in my head from the fire pits and razed planets…" She turned away, so as not to betray the tears threatening her eyes. "We'll take your help, Nem Yim. Anything you have, is ours."

She pointed to Anja and Uldir near the transport. "Go to them and tell them the name of my son is Korto. They'll trust you, somewhat."

Nem Yim backed off, unsure of what to say. Finally, she turned away and walked over to the two, leaving Khaleen alone with her thoughts.

The Jedi walked over to a spot near the back. There, she could look all the way up to the night sky and the stars above. All the death around her threatened to drown out the already-tenuous link she had with Quinlan and Korto. Due to the invasion, she didn't even know where they were! "Quinlan, Korto, where are you? Have you left Kashyyyk? Are you fighting, like I knew you would?"

_Ossus_  
Quinlan's eyes squinted as he studied the night sky. The wind whipped by him, chilling his bare arms slightly, but he ignored it. A pyre of dead Vong was about twenty meters behind him, casting him in shadows. "Almost…"

"Dad, what are you doing?"

Quinlan glanced back as his son walked up to him. Both had participated in battles in the southern hemisphere, fighting Vong warriors and clearing the way for the NRDF soldiers. "Trying, again, to find Khaleen." He pointed in the general direction of the Core Worlds, a hazy blur of white. "She's out there, somewhere. I feel her, but I can't feel where." He shook his head. "Damn it! I should've left Kashyyyk. I shouldn't have been such a kriffin' coward!" He kicked at the dirt, gritting his teeth.

Korto shook his head. "No, Dad. It was difficult enough having to deal with the stormtrooper legions hunting you or the basically lethal ecology of the jungle. We were hard pressed enough to simply survive in our relatively safe little niche without moving from there." He placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "You did the right thing, Dad."

Quinlan shrugged, bouncing his muscular shoulders. "I don't know." He looked back up. "We'll meet her again." He chuckled. "We'll make sure A'Sharad is there, too. A real reunion of the old Order!"

Korto smiled. "Let's just make sure it's under the rules of the new Order,_ Dad_."  
*****


	20. Chapter 20

Mr Crossover-Thanks. :) I will.

**Chapter Twenty: Taking it to Them**

_Deep Space, Lumiya's fleet_  
Three _Imperial_-class star destroyers hung in the void, accompanied by several smaller vessels. _Carrack_-class cruisers, _Strike_-class cruisers and a Nebulon-B escort frigate made up the majority of the fleet, while Skipray blastboats and old-model TIE fighters buzzed about. All awaited the return of their mistress, not sure of what became of her, but not willing to leave.

The night watch officer stood on the bridge of the ISS _Behemoth_, his old eyes looking out the main viewport. He had been at Lumiya's right hand ever since she was given this fleet, through many long years of exile from the Core Worlds. He missed his family, he missed his home on Corellia.

A sudden beeping from the crew pit drew his attention. "Sir, we have hyperspace reversion dead ahead." The sensor technician looked up, alarm on her face. "Sir, it's star destroyers and Hapan battle dragons!"

The captain swallowed and backed up from the main viewport. "Evasive maneuvers! Battle stations, battle-" He was cut off as the _Behemoth_ was rocked by turbolasers. "Fire!"

Blood-red turbolasers lanced out from the star destroyers, but their relatively-antiquated targeting systems missed more than hit. Meanwhile, the ISS _Relentless II_, an _Imperial­-c_lass mark-II star destroyer, let loose with a barrage of ion cannon fire at the _Behemoth_. The _Behemoth_ shuddered and bucked as the maneuvering thrusters began firing randomly.

Two _Carrack_-class cruisers maneuvered in for fire support, but TIE defenders and Miy'til assault fighters from the _Relentless II's_ battle group, screamed in, cutting them off from the main group of Lumiya loyalists. The _Carrack's_ laser cannons fired, blowing apart two defenders and a Miy'til out of sheer luck, but the others moved in, lasers and ion cannons mounted on their three solar array wings spitting and washing over their shields. After a few minutes of bombardment, the shields changed from white to sickly-yellow before failing completely.

On the _Relentless II_, Captain Vana Dorja sneered at the quickly-routed enemy. "Antiques. They're flying antiques." She looked down at Ravage, sitting at her feet. "Is this how you feel, seeing us with our stone knives and other primitive devices?"

Ravage bared his sharpened fangs, the igniter inside his mouth clicking on and off. "Sometimes, although they don't have Jedi to balance out the equation." He rose to his four feet and bounded off, hydraulically-powered limbs carrying him to the back of the bridge and the turbolifts.

Vana glanced back as several disc-shaped battle dragons sailed by, chasing down fleeing ships. "Will someone _please_ tell Commodore Astarta to reign her forces in? And launch the assault shuttles as soon as Ravage is in the hangar bay." She then cleared her throat. "_Behemoth_, stand down and prepare to be boarded. Surrender and we will be merciful."

Ten minutes later, _Sentinel_-class assault shuttles left the _Relentless II's_ hangar bay and headed for the _Behemoth_. The battle dragons and other star destroyers also launched assault shuttles and landing craft at Lumiya's surviving forces. On board one of them, Ravage and Lusa sat, weapons at the ready. "Who do you suppose is there?" Lusa asked.

Ravage snarled as the shuttle rocked slightly. "Probably Onslaught and his combiner team, the Combaticons. According to datatrax, they left Cybertron when accused of war crimes." he stood up as the shuttle landed. "Be ready."

The shuttle touched down as the captain entered the hangar bay, dazed and sporting a nasty bruise on his head. The main hatch opened and imperial soldiers exited, covering each other. Ravage and Lusa strode out, weapons at the ready. "You are the captain?" she asked. At his nod, she smiled. "Then shall I assume you're surrendering to us in person?"

The captain nodded, his eyes wide with fear. "Please don't kill us! We were only following orders!" He looked down at Ravage and swallowed. "I-I didn't do anything to them. I swear."

Ravage's optics flashed. "Explain yourself. Now!" His olfactory sensors suddenly picked up on faint energon traces. He took some more samples in and walked over to several huge cargo containers. "Lusa, would you mind?"

The Chironian Jedi trotted over and activated her lightsaber. With a few slices, she cut a triangle-shaped piece out of the side and telekinetically shoved it away. Her mouth dropped as she saw a large hand and part of an arm. "Who is it?"

Ravage scanned the arm and growled. "Onslaught. Or what's left of him." He sat down, the weight of his years pressing down on him. "I wonder if he's the only one here, or are the rest scattered about in these drums? And if not, what became of them?"

Out of reflex, Lusa patted him on the head. She then reached out with the Force. "Wait… he can't be alone. There's too much Cybertronian technology here. I can sense it-" her eyes opened in shock. "And they're alive!"

Ravage's external audio pickups straightened up at her words. "Alive? You mean Onslaught's simply in stasis lock?" He walked over to the captain, who was being put into stun-cuffs. "You are very lucky, captain, that my comrades aren't dead. Otherwise, life would've been very… unpleasant for you."

Lusa's eyes narrowed even as the captain paled. "Ravage, don't go there. We've rescued our comrades. Now let's get them to Cybertron for repairs."

The saboteur walked back over to his partner, electrified tail swishing behind him. He watched as soldiers and support technicians swarmed over the cargo containers, poking and prodding at his fallen comrades. "Let's just not mention this little episode to them. I'd hate to have to scrape them up off the floor once Onslaught or Brawl are done with them."

* * *

_The Hoth System_  
The RSS _Viscount_ slid out of hyperspace, followed by almost a thousand other NRDF ships in formation. Wedge stood on the bridge, looking out at the ball of ice. "All right, a supply depot. Perfect spot for it on our road to Coruscant." He turned and saw Wes Janson, Hobbie Klivian and Tycho Celchu standing behind him, arms crossed and heads tilted. "What? It's true!"

Wes' eyes narrowed. "Do you have retroactive frostbite of the brain? It's Hoth! Why the hell are we here?" he walked up to his oldest friend and pointed at the frozen planet below. "There's a dozen other planets in this sector that would be better for this!"

Wedge nodded. "And none of them have a Cybertronian buried somewhere down there." He turned back to the viewport. "Starscream's friend Skyfire is down there, somewhere. And I made a promise to Starscream that we'd find him."

An aide walked up and handed him a datapad. "Preliminary surveys are done. Echo Base looks like the best prospect for our depot. We'll send down teams within the hour and-what?" he said, seeing Wes, Hobbie and Tycho shivering. "It won't be as bad as last time. We'll have enough power for adequate heat this time!"

Wes' teeth chattered. "W-whatever y-you say, Wedge." He turned to Hobbie. "You got an extra set of thermal underwear?"

Hobbie sighed. "I left my last pair here when we bugged out ahead of Blizzard Force. Wampas have probably eaten them by now. We'll probably have to rebuild the base from the ground up, too." He walked up to the viewport and shivered.

Wedge massaged his temple as a migraine began forming. "Starscream, you owe me so much right now…"

* * *

The wind howled around Wedge, forcing him to burrow even deeper into his jacket and pull his hood tighter around his head. He was standing in front of two massive blast doors on Hoth, doors that had been sealed shut since the attack by the Empire so long ago. Three transports had landed with equipment for the base, but nothing could happen until those frozen blast doors could be pried open.

A technician walked up to him, staggering a bit as the wind nearly knocked him off his feet. "Controls are frozen solid, sir! It'll be several hours until we can cut our way through!"

Wedge shook his head, but there was nothing he could do. He looked over as an old-style green landspeeder exited one of the transports, with Rumble walking beside him. The hood had a noticeable patch of plating missing, showing bare durasteel underneath.

Rumble walked up as the land speeder's aft section unfolded into legs and the sides split apart into arms. The front hood retracted somewhat, forming a sort of hood over the Cybertronian's head. Rumble's fingers flexed, the hydraulic fluid in the finger servos popping a bit. "What's the holdup? My joints are caking over with ice and my heater's set to maximum!"

The newly-transformed Cybertronian, Brawn, nodded. "Yeah. It's just a small door, after all." He walked over and leaned over, his fingers digging into the bottom seam of the door with a screech. His limbs trembled as he _pulled_, wrenching the half-meter thick slab of durasteel from its track and tearing it open.

Rumble's arms transformed into piledrivers, ratcheting up on their shoulder joint and allowing him to target the other side of the door. The solid drums hit the bottom of the door, loosening it up and making it far easier for Brawn to open it up. "First we crack the shell, then we move inside."

Brawn's mouth plates twisted in a smile. "Great work, Rumble. When the war ends, you've got a readymade career in demolition!" His vocalizer let loose with a grunt as he finished peeling away the door. He then motioned to the work crews. "What are you waiting around for? It's cold out here!"

Wedge's jaw dropped as he saw Brawn almost casually open the heavy blast door, the ones Blizzard force couldn't penetrate during the Battle of Hoth. He finally closed it when he felt his insides freeze. "All right, let's get moving! Alpha Team, secure the hangar bay. Beta and Kappa Teams, move through and see how much equipment is salvageable. Omega Teams, identify any bodies and prepare burial detail. They deserve to rest after all these years."

Over the next several hours, Echo Base saw more activity than it had in almost three decades. Emergency lighting was hung while a fusion power generator was set up not far from the original. Scrap and other pieces of equipment, frozen solid and ultimately useless, was carted off for recycling while new computers were installed in the command center.

And over a hundred bodies were identified, tagged and sent up to the RSS _Bright Hope II_ for eventual transfer to their home worlds for proper burial or, barring Vong conquest, interment in accordance with their belief systems. It was the least they deserved for the ultimate sacrifice.

On the surface, Rumble looked up as the last of the bodies were taken away. The storm had ended and the skies were clear. "Those bodies looked different from what I expected. Aren't organics supposed to rot or something?"

Nearer to the entrance, Tycho walked over to the relatively-small Cybertronian. "The cold preserved them, Rumble. Trust me, we wither away just like you rust away."

The demolitions expert turned back to the ace pilot. "It's just slaggin' weird. Some of them looked like they could've been repaired, if you had the parts for them." he pointed his thumb at his blue chest plate. "I've suffered a lot more damage than some of the dead, and I was still fixed up by Hook, or Soundwave."

Tycho nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "We're a fragile bunch, Rumble. Our time upon the stage is limited compare to yours. We grow, become frail and then pass on. Even the longest-lived non-humanoids pass to the Force eventually." His eyes narrowed in thought. "Has any Transformer ever done that, died of old age?"

Rumble scratched his head. "Old age? I don't know, but I'm pretty young, myself. Only about two million years old when the _Ark_ crashed. All I've known was war, and Cybertronians being scrapped by that, and not by rusting away." He shook his head. "Maybe before the Great War, though." He looked over as his proximity sensors detected Brawn floating over in landspeeder mode, three sleds of supplies hitched up to him. "Hey, Brawn! You had any Autobots who died of old age and equipment failure?"

Brawn stopped and the hitch disconnected before he transformed to robot mode. "Old age?" His head tilted as he accessed old files and partially fragmented bits of information. "Some of them were pretty decrepit, those who didn't get upgrades, but simply stopping?"

Tycho waved him off. "It's all right, Brawn." He let out a sigh, his breath quickly becoming visible. "I guess it's just a bit odd to me. You experience time as we organics do, more or less, but you live through so much of it, too."

Rumble glanced at Brawn. "Ah, Tycho, we're the wrong 'bots for this. I'm happiest when breaking stuff up. And Brawn's even less sophisticated than I am."

Brawn nodded before the meaning of Rumble's words registered with him. "Hey!" he yelled, swinging at the smaller and weaker Rumble. "Better back that up, pipsqueak!"

Rumble dodged the blow as Tycho scrambled out of the way. Several other NRDF personnel stopped what they were doing as Rumble reached behind his back and detaching one of his laser rifles from their connection port. "Oh, you know I can, Brawn!" He aimed at the warrior, but the roar of ion engines caught everyone's attention.

At the hangar doors, a silvery E-wing with blue and red trim roared out into the clear blue sky, General Antilles at the stick. "You sure you can find him?" he asked. "We haven't been able to do many scans of the planet since arriving, and that blip could be anything."

Starscream's voice almost screeched from the inner speakers. "I checked the readings from the _Viscount_ myself, Wedge. I can feel it in my spark. Skyfire is there." He roared across the icy plain, disturbing several tauntaun herds as he approached a mound of ice. He landed and Wedge hopped out before Starscream transformed into robot mode.

Wedge walked up to the mound and his eyes narrowed. He pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate and took a long draught from it, savoring the exotic flavor and heat. "Something's… there," he said between chattering teeth. "It's not solid ice all the way through."

Starscream raised his right arm and the laser cannon attached mid-arm fired, sending out a _powerful_ blood-red beam at the chunk of ice. Within seconds, it melted, revealing the tip of some ancient starfighter. Starscream scanned it. "Definitely Cybertronian alloys!" He fired again, melting the bottom layers of ice and revealing more of the stasis locked Cybertronian.

Wedge looked up as Starscream's normally arrogant expression changed, softened into one of friendship and happiness. Starscream finally stopped firing and a relatively large starfighter was left in the middle of a large hole. It was white with red trim, a blunt nose and several pods mounted on the undercarriage, although whether or not they were weapons or sensors was unknown to Wedge. He activated his comlink. "Echo Base, prep the hangar bay for vehicle repair. And send out a cargo truck to these coordinates. We found Skyfire."

Starscream suddenly knelt in front of Wedge, his processors uncertain on how to proceed. "Wedge, I just… that is-"

Wedge held up his hand. "Forget it, Starscream. You don't owe me anything. You hear? It's what friends do for each other."

* * *

Two hours later, Starscream stood n the rather spacious hangar bay as tech crews milled about him, rather like ants getting ready for winter. His old friend Skyfire lay sprawled out on the duracrete floor, several chest panels open while Wes, Wedge and Tycho stood, watching.

Wes turned to Wedge. "Don't you have things to do, like organizing this supply depot? Ackbar's gonna want reports on your progress."

Wedge smirked. "Privilege of command, and this is an invaluable opportunity to learn about Cybertronian technology." He motioned to several technicians assisting Starscream. "Even someone like Skyfire represents a quantum leap in our technological evolution, Wes. And for some reason, Starscream's letting us assist."

A Mon Cal female walked up to Starscream and held up a datapad. "Air Commander, lower limbs and auxiliary power cells check out, although the cells are nearly drained. We have power cells ready for him on your command."

Starscream reached down and the tip of his finger opened, allowing a tiny claw to pop out and take the datapad without crushing it. "Excellent. His energy conversion chamber's ready, too. Begin the transfer of energy!"

Several power cells were wheeled up and Starscream hooked up hoses from them to several receptacles on Skyfire's chest. The hoses glowed as fuel was pumped out and into a chamber on Skyfire's chest before being converted into energon, the primary fuel source for all Cybertronian life.

Tycho pointed to Skyfire's wings. "No faction symbols. Looks like he was buried before the Great War broke out." He shook his head. "Talk about a rude awakening!"

Wedge nodded. "Starscream was apparently a scientist beforehand. He might not be recognizable to Skyfire!"

Skyfire's optics began glowing, and his limbs trembled a bit. His vocalizer squeaked before a single word emerged. "SSSSSSStarscream?"

The former scientist nodded as Skyfire's frozen joints began moving slightly, the lubricants helping only slightly. "What happened? Where am I? And why are organics walking about? Are they sentient? Did they build this place?" He looked around, his sensors on low power but still drinking in as much information as possible. "There's minute traces of energon in their bodies!"

Starscream nodded as Skyfire finally attempted to stand. When the larger Cybertronian stumbled a bit, his hand snaked out and he grabbed on, helping his gyro-centers to regain balance. "I'm not sure if should tell you the long way or simply download the datatrax right to your central processor. It's a long story, after all."

Skyfire shrugged as he watched several Quarren talking with a human. "We seem to have the time."

* * *

Several hours later, Skyfire and Starscream were still standing in the hangar bay. The night shift was still busy all around them, getting Echo Base refitted into a supply depot that didn't have to hide from anyone and could therefore have a thermal signature consistent with a heated base. The organics scurrying around went largely unnoticed by the pair, except for surreptitious scans by Skyfire, satisfying his curiosity somewhat.

Starscream's intake valves took in some air, cooling his systems down a bit before he continued. "I saw Hoth on the _Ark_ while flying in to Mon Calamari and I knew it was where you crashed. Although I had to wait until after the political situation had calmed down and the New Republic was on the offensive, Wedge Antilles was able to get Hoth selected as a supply depot on the way to the Core Worlds for Operation: Pulverize." He paused. "I still can't believe I found you, old friend."

Skyfire's central processor worked overtime to fully sort through all the information his partner had provided him. Finally, he spoke. "I knew Megatron had ambitions, but to ferment actual rebellion? He almost destroyed us all!" He locked his optics onto Starscream. "And I know you too well, Starscream. You've obviously embellished your parts in this tale you tell. Still, why join his obviously mad crusade to make our species over in his own image? You were a scientist, an excellent scientist. Now you're a warrior, and barely recognizable save for your transponder frequency and head."

The air commander smirked. "Never could get anything by you, even now. I suppose with you gone, my former profession was too painful to pursue." He looked away from Skyfire, his memory chips dredging up those early meetings with Megatron as the slag-maker preyed on his ego, flattering him and promising him untold power. "

He noted Skyfire's disapproving look and his temper flared, albeit briefly. "Oh, like you have any right to disapprove? You weren't there when society was falling apart and Cybertronians were joining the Decepticons by the shipload. I thought I saw which way the fuel was flowing and went with it." He raised his hand and poked at Skyfire's cockpit. "And I doubt you'd make a different decision at the time, especially if you heard Megatron speak at one of his underground rallies."

The scientist processed that. "You're right, Starscream. I don't have any right to disapprove. Warfare to me is an unknown theory at best. To you it's proven fact. A sad fact, though." He called up images of Cybertron as he knew it and compared it to images he had downloaded during his talk with Starscream. "It's barely recognizable now. So much was destroyed."

Starscream shrugged, his shoulder joints bobbing. "Yeah, but a lot's been rebuilt. And we're in orbit around a star again, so energy's not a problem anymore." His optics brightened in bemusement. "It looks like you picked the right time to be found."

Skyfire couldn't help but laugh at that. "It does seem that." He paused and considered the two options before him. Stay with the fleet? He was out of date and not a warrior. That left only one path open to him; return to Cybertron. He looked down at Starscream, wishing he could stay with his old friend, but knowing he couldn't. "Do you have the transwarp coordinates for Cybertron available? I'd like to see the Stellar Galleries of Iacon again."

Starscream's mouth plates twisted as he transmitted the coordinates to Skyfire's navigational computer. "The organics call it hyperspace, by the way. And for the moment, there's a lot more of them than there are of us," he stated. "Although with the truce on…"

Skyfire's optics narrowed. "Starscream, after all this, you're still thinking of conquest?" He backed up, noting the slight brightening in the seeker's right optic. "Oh, you're joking?"

Starscream held his hand to his head and leaned back. "Oh, did your humor algorithms get wiped during stasis lock? Of course it was a joke! Besides, those Jedi tilt the playing field in their favor considerably. You scanned the information about them?"

Skyfire nodded in excitement. "Oh, yes! Their ability to tap into those powers is incredible! Has anyone been able to do a biopsy on them? I'd give my starboard sensor pods to get a look at that energon in their cells."

The air commander chuckled. "So would I, but wanting to get at least a blood sample and actually doing it is a light-year apart. Even a Knight like Lusa can toss me around with but a wave of her hand," he groused, remembering past humiliations.

Skyfire patted him on the shoulder, suppressing a chuckle. "Don't worry. You can fly. She can't."

Starscream smirked at that. "You always did know the right thing to say." he motioned to the hangar door. "Shall I escort you to the _Viscount_? You'll need to fuel up and get a final check before I'll let you go to Cybertron."

Skyfire's mouth plates turned up in a smile. He sent a signal and the repaired and reset doors slid open on oiled tracks, allowing him and Starscream to run out. Starscream transformed into his E-wing form while Skyfire's legs hooked together and retracted with thrusters jutting out from his feet. Panels slid around his arms and his backpack extended, revealing even more thrusters and several laser cannons. Finally, his head slid back and the cockpit mounted on his chest folded up over, completing the transformation to space cruiser.

Both ships soared out of the atmosphere to the flagship of Wedge's task force, feeling free for the moment.

Brawn walked up to a group of humanoids at a table and produced a burst of static from his vocalizer. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Is this some sort of religious ritual?"

Tycho looked up from his sabacc cards. "It's a game, Brawn. Care to join us?" He looked at Brawn, then at Brawn's hands. Although he was smaller than most Cybertronians, he was still three-and-a-half meters tall and had fairly large hands. The Alderaanian shivered slightly as he remembered him almost casually ripping open the hangar door.

* * *

Brawn knelt down and sat in a cross-legged position at the table. "I'm no Blackjack or Jackpot, but sure. Deal me in!" Several chips were passed to him and he picked them up, surprising several of them when he didn't crush them in his hands. He accessed his internal database under the section:

**Games: card games: sabacc: rules, regulations and variants**

The self-described 'tough-bot' looked around. "We doing this under Bespin Standard, Cloud City Casino or Corellian Gambit or some other variation?" His optics swept the group and noted everyone's surprised looks. "Well?"

Wes spoke up. "Corellian Gambit, actually. You got anything for the pot?"

A small panel on Brawn's forearm opened up and he pulled out several glowing discs. "They're energon chips, the best form of energy you can get. Each one can power an X-wing for a month." He tossed them into the pile. "They good enough for you?"

Tycho leaned over and picked one up. The tiny chip sparkled in the dim lighting. "These are currency on Cybertron?"

Brawn nodded. "What else would we use? Our entire way of life is built around energy and the gathering of it. It's as central to our lives as Primus." He looked around. "So, am I in, or out?"

Tycho looked around at the other pilots before turning to Brawn. "You say each one's good for a month?" At his nod, he shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

_The RSS_ Viscount  
Wedge looked up at Skyfire, arching his back and craning his neck. _I thought Starscream was big…_ "Welcome to my flagship, Skyfire. I'm glad to see you functional and on your feet. The hangar bay and all its facilities are at your command."

Skyfire nodded at the little human. "Thank you, General Antilles. How are your wife and daughters doing?" He looked over at Starscream. "I've never seen organics reproduce, or their offspring. A shame none of them could be brought here with him."

Wedge cocked his eyebrow. "Ah… It's probably not a good idea to bring children onto warships, especially during… times of war. And how did you know about Iella, Syal and Myri?" He turned his head to Starscream and rubbed the back of his aching neck. "What, pray tell, did you tell him about me?"

Starscream shook his head. "Nothing, Wedge. Skyfire downloaded several hundred terabytes worth of information from the holonet. It might take a bit for his still-repairing processors to sort it all out, but he'll know more than most planetary supercomputers in about a month, if not less."

Wedge absorbed that with aplomb on his face and a slight flutter in his heart. At Skyfire's apparent computation abilities. "Well, that's good to hear." He looked over as Wes ran up to him, panic on the jokester's face. "What, did Skywarp one-up you in your long-distance prank war?"

Wes skidded to a halt and thrust the datapad into Wedge's hands. "Even worse. Long-range scouts detected evidence of a coralskipper base in the Anoat System, on the Ison Corridor." he looked up at Skyfire and Starscream. "That's pretty damned close to the main invasion route, if you didn't know."

Starscream scoffed. "Of course I know that, Janson! I was involved heavily in the planning of Operation: Pulverize!" He hit his chest plate, right at the cockpit window. "Is there any evidence of anything more than coralskippers, there? Any capital ships or a significant ground force?"

Wes shook his head. "A single _I'Friil Ma-Nat_ frigate in orbit, along with several wings of coralskippers. We don't know about any ground forces, though." He turned to Wedge. "I suggest we pound it before it digs into our side when we reach the Core Worlds."

The air commander nodded. "I agree. Best to take it out now, Wedge. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be off to paste it." He turned to Skyfire. "Looks like I won't be able to give you a good sendoff, old friend."

Wedge cleared his throat. "Ah, what? No way am I sending you out there by yourself, Starscream. You're getting backup." He looked at Wes. "Get my flight suit ready, and get yourself ready too."

Starscream looked as Wes saluted Wedge and ran back to the aft doors. "And why risk so many when I can easily wipe the base out myself? It would be a waste of resources, General."

Skyfire glanced between the two. "Starscream, wouldn't it be better to work together and show that Cybertronians and organics can?"

Wedge smirked. "Thanks for the backup and sage words, Skyfire." He then turned to Starscream, the smirk being replaced by an air of cool professionalism. "And SOP for the New Republic Defense Force is at least a flight of starfighters accompanying a bomber squadron to the target, possibly with a capital ship for support. Although if it's a single _I'Friil Ma-Nat_ frigate-"

Starscream interrupted him. "You won't need a capital ship, not with that kind of paltry firepower the scar heads have at Anoat." He called up the current roster of starfighter squadrons assigned to the group and all information about them... "I recommend Glaive Squadron, Wedge. They're the most experienced squadron here and fly B-wings, meaning they don't need a capital ship to fly them there."

Wedge nodded in appreciation at Starscream's analysis. "I concur. Rogue Squadron's-damn it!" he swore, snapping his fingers. At Wes, Starscream and Skyfire's confused looks, he swallowed. "There's only four members or Rogue Squadron here. The rest are with Ackbar or Traest's groups."

Wes shrugged. "So, we're in high demand." He patted his old friend on the shoulder. "Come on, Wedge. The Fabulous Four's enough to take out a coralskipper base!"

Starscream pointed his thumb at himself. "Don't forget about me, Janson. I'll be leading the attack!" He looked up at the hangar ceiling. His optics blazing.

Wedge cleared his throat. "Actually, _we'll_ be leading the attack. I am the general here, remember?"

Starscream looked back down. "Very well, Wedge. Although you do realize an odd number of starfighters will be harder to manage than an even number. Shall we leave behind Janson? I don't want my joints lubed up again like last time!"

Wes snickered. "No, no pranks from me before a big battle, Screamer. Although if I know my fearless-and peerless-commander, I suspect we'll still have an even number of starfighters going into battle."

The air commander's mouth plates twisted in confusion. "Oh, how?"

* * *

_Three hours later_  
"This is not what I had in mind. And watch your elbows, Wedge. You'll hit one of the controls!"

Wedge rolled his eyes while he slid into Starscream's cockpit. "Well, it's either this or having one of us be alone with no wingman, Starscream." He looked over the controls and nodded. "Just like an actual E-wing. I'll be able to fly no problem."

Starscream's voice screeched over the cockpit speakers while he sealed himself up and went through pre-flight checks. "You fly me, Wedge? I don't think so!" His engines powered up and the repulsors lifted him slightly off the deck. "How does Skywalker and Thundercracker do this?"

Wedge grabbed the control stick. "I guess they simply divide everything up." He activated the comm. "Rogues Two, Three and Four, this is Rogue One standing by. How are you three?"

Tycho flipped a switch as his astromech blatted. "All set, Wedge. At least Starscream will be easy to pick out against the night sky. Maybe we can paint some New Republic markings on him, too?"

Starscream growled. "Don't you dare, Celchu! We haven't even decided on a new symbol for our people as a whole. And Cybertron hasn't joined the New Republic, either."

Wedge shrugged. "Well, I'll have you fly us out, Starscream, but when we reach Anoat, I'm gonna do _something_ when we engage the Vong. I can't sit here and do nothing while there's a battle going on."

Starscream shuddered slightly as a sigh escaped from the internal speakers. "Very well, Wedge. We'll figure out what to do en route." The control console and HUD sprang to life in front of Wedge and the stick became responsive. "It just feels weird!"

The Corellian nodded, his helmet sliding over his eyes slightly. "I'm not used to my starfighter being just as good a pilot as I am." He flipped the comm on again. "Glaive Squadron, status."

"All fighters report ready, sir. Just give the word."

Wedge smiled. "The word is given. Launch from the _Peacekeeper_ and go into holding formation by the _Viscount_. We'll be out in five minutes. Hangar control, depressurize bay one and open her up."

Outside the cockpit, alarms blared and flashed while personnel evacuated. After a minute, the atmosphere was sucked up and the bay doors slid open, revealing the inky blackness of space. He sat back as Starscream flew out in perfect formation with Wes, Tycho and Hobbie. The three X-wings and one E-wing formed up in pairs before splitting off and surrounding Glaive Squadron. The cross-shaped B-wings flew with their stabilizers closed and main airfoil hanging down in standard configuration.

Wedge double-checked the hyperspace coordinates. "Everyone set?" After receiving confirmation from the other fifteen pilots, he looked down. "Shall I, Starscream?"

The fighter vibrated slightly as the air commander laughed. "Go ahead, Wedge. We should start divvying everything up now."

Wedge nodded as he pulled down on the hyperdrive lever. Outside, the stars stretched before snapping and smearing into a reddish haze. The white-colored E-wing, three X-wings and twelve B-wings stretched before snapping into hyperspace, disappearing from the space-time continuum.

* * *

  
Wedge flipped several switches on a side control panel. "I had to pull out of the trench before I crashed into Luke or Biggs. Sometimes I wonder if he and I switched fates when I did." He checked the chronometer. "Two minutes to reversion. All set?"

Starscream's internal speakers crackled. "Diagnostics reveal all systems at 100%, Wedge. Weapons fully charged and ready." The reddish smear outside his cockpit broke into thousands of starlines before snapping into the pinpricks of distant fusion furnaces. The cockpit alarms also began blaring as Starscream's proximity alarms went off. "What the Pit?"

Wedge gasped as he saw Anoat 'below' him. Instead of a lone _I'Friil Ma-Nat_ frigate and some coralskippers, orbital space was _swarming_ with Vong ships, from the teardrop-shaped coralskipper fighters flying in formation to _Miid Roik_-class warships, 1,620-meter long ovoids of striped yorik coral with rocky patches of weapons and pulsing masses of dovin basils.

Wes' voice came over. "So, can we fire the scouts, or at least send them to Mustafar?"

Wedge's eyes narrowed. "Cut the chatter, Rogue Three. Starscream, how much of a pounding can your shields take?" He activated the targeting systems while speaking and targeted a flight of incoming coralskippers. "Starscream, keep her steady!"

The white-colored E-wing bounced around a bit while Starscream effortlessly dodged incoming balls of superheated rock. "Even if all they impart is kinetic energy, it can still breach my shields with enough pounding. Calibrate the targeting scopes and set for auto-drift. Didn't we discuss this?"

Wedge lined up a shot and finally squeezed the trigger, sending forth three streams of plasma bolts at the nearest group of coralskippers. "Hey, all I've got is a squishy brain, remember? I don't have a hard drive." He grunted in satisfaction as a half-dozen enemy fighters splintered under the heavy barrage. He flipped another switch. "Glaive Squadron and Rogue Flight, Omega Signal. This is too heavy for us. I repeat, Omega Signal. Retreat along assigned vectors and watch each other's backs."

The dozen B-wings pirouetted in a relatively long arc, separating into six pairs and flying off into different directions. All twelve had their airfoils extended with modified weapons on hard points at the ends, mostly heavy laser cannons in place of the standard ion cannons. Several _Chuun M'arh_ frigates, 440-meter long ships, moved forward, magma cannons belching glowing rocks, but Glaive Squadron had already moved out of range.

Wes and Hobbie's X-wings crisscrossed in each other's flight paths as they flew out of Anoat's gravity well, coralskippers trailing behind. "Double chop on three," Wes said to Hobbie. "… Three!"

Both X-wings crossed their flight paths over, passing within meters of one another. The coralskippers followed them, oblivious to anything not right in front of them-much to their shock when both groups met up, the lead 'skippers colliding in a shower of rock.

The rest of the coralskippers weaved their way through the expanding debris cloud, but Hobbie and Wes had already jumped. A dozen more flashes indicated the B-wings jumping out, leaving Wedge, Tycho and Starscream. The X-wing and E-wing seemed to fly with one mind separated into two bodies, dodging and firing back. "Most impressive," Starscream remarked.

Wedge smiled. "Tycho's one of the best. Coming up on gravity well in thirty seconds." he glanced back at the small fleet, there. "Contact Hoth. We're gonna have to come back here and pound this fleet into paste, or else it could cut us off when we make our way into the Core."

He glanced down just as a screen went blank. "_Viscount_, this is General Antilles on scrambled frequency. Get as many ships ready as you can for a hyperspace jump to the Anoat System. There's a Vong fleet and base here that has to be taken out before our part in Operation: Pulverize can continue."

A female voice came over. "Understood, General. We'll be ready for your return. _Viscount_ out." The speakers fell silent as the connection was broken.

The navi-computer flashed several times as hyperspace coordinates scrolled down the screen. "All set," Starscream said. "Are you sure we can't stay and fight? There's no way they can match against us!"

Wedge smothered a smile with his hand. "True, but it'll be best for us to return in force. I don't want to take any chances, here." He glanced back at the receding planet. "We'll be back, and you'll regret it. And it'll be the last thing you ever regret, too."

* * *

_Three hours later_  
The Vong fleet in orbit of Anoat moved into formation under the control of the prime yammosk coordinator on the surface. They would soon be harassing and harrying the infidel fleet as it made their way to the Core Worlds, impeding their progress and slowing them down as Nas Choka fortified their defenses.

Coralskippers moved in lockstep formation around _Miid Roik_-class battleships and _Chuun M'arh_-class frigates. The masses of yorik coral shot forth from the planet, ready to attack the infidels and their machine allies…

And right in their path, the RSS _Viscount_ and fifty-three New Republic Defense Force vessels dropped out of hyperspace, weapons powering up and shields forming. X-wings, E-wings, A-wings and K-wings streamed out of hangars, swarming the Vong ships like gnats and cutting deep into coralskipper formations.

In the lead E-wing, Wedge and Starscream deftly maneuvered past sheets of magma shots. "Wes, you might wanna bring up the capital ships and begin encirclement of their fleet."

On the _Viscount's_ bridge, Wes stood with his arms crossed in front of the main holo-projector, a scowl on his face. "Why the hell did you leave me in charge back here? I'm a pilot and lady's man, not a tactician!"

Wedge could almost see Starscream's smirk as he spoke up. "Relax. You've got Skyfire tied into your sensors and can advise you. His hardware's out of date, not his software."

Wedge targeted an incoming flight with Starscream's laser cannons, the barrels slewing slightly and spitting superheated plasma. They quickly overloaded the skipper's shields, blowing apart three in rapid succession. Two X-wings flanking him fired off their own laser cannons, completing the utter destruction of two squadrons of coralskippers.

The _Viscount's_ weapon pods opened up, sending literal sheets of turbolaser and ion cannon bolts at the massed Vong capital ships. The lead ships took the brunt of the firepower, several disintegrating from the barrage within minutes. MC-90 cruisers flanked by Nebulon-B escort frigates and _Warrior_-­class gunships separated and fanned out, surrounding the Vong fleet and the planet below.

In the _Viscount's_ hangar bay, Skyfire stood, hand to his head as he processed sensor readings. "Major Janson, gravity waves are emanating from the planet's surface and are consistent with that of a yammosk coordinator. I recommend destroying it and sending the fleet into disarray."

On the bridge, Wes gripped a railing as the bridge rocked slightly from a desperate barrage from several Vong vessels. "Stay out of their range!" he yelled. "Our maneuverability's a hell of a lot greater then theirs." He glanced over and checked the Vong fleet's position. "Nice idea, Skyfire, but the main part of the enemy fleet's parked right above that spot. We'd have to take out their fleet in order to destroy it and… throw the fleet into disarray, which will already be a new ring around the planet."

Skyfire processed that information. "Ah, thank you. No wonder I'm a scientist and not a warrior."

Wes grinned at that as he saw the view outside the Viscount's main viewport change as the main thrusters fired, sending her back even as the heavy turbolasers and torpedo launchers laid down withering sheets of fire.

The Vong retreated further in, their movement still in lockstep in accordance with the yammosk. A _Sacheen_-class escort broke apart under concentrated firepower from three _Miid Roik_ warships, but two of them were split open by proton torpedoes, their dovin basils being overwhelmed as they spilt their guts and crewmembers.

Wedge checked the HUD. "Rogue Two, Rogue Three, form up. There's a _Chuun M'arh_ frigate that's harrying our K-wing squadrons. I think we've got enough firepower to knock it out. What say you, Starscream?"

Starscream chuckled over the internal speaker grilles. "I alone would be enough, but you can let your friends tag along, Wedge." The two engines flared as afterburners kicked in, sending the E-wing ahead of the two X-wings. Hobbie sighed as he opened up the throttle, trailing along Starscream. Tycho simply set his mouth in a grim line as he followed suit.

All three starfighters approached the 440-meter long frigate, the lump of rock spewing lava from it's 15 forward magma cannons. Starscream bobbed and weaved, several magma shots hitting his shields but doing little more than warming the energy shields. The ventral hatch opened and rockets shot out, separating into a dozen mini-missiles and streaking to the frigate. They impacted the singularity shields, depleting their energy and turning them visible.

Hobbie targeted a weak spot in the singularities and fired off a pair of proton torpedoes. The blue spheres shot out, the first one impacting the singularity and overloading it, allowing the second one to hit the yorik coral hull and blow apart two magma cannons. The _Chuun M'arh_ spun from the impact, dovin basils working to stabilize the frigate-and weakening the singularity shields even more.

Tycho's eyes narrowed as the HUD's targeting scope went from red to green and the target tone went solid. He unloaded a pair of torpedoes himself before pulling away, not seeing them impact and kill almost every forward facing dovin basil.

Starscream spoke up as Wedge fired the laser cannons. "Wait… we're getting a transmission from the frigate!"

A burst of static overwhelmed his voice. "Wait! We… surrender. We wish to stop fighting! Please, spare us!"

Wedge opened the channel and cleared his throat. "This is General Wedge Antilles and Air Commander Starscream. We accept your surrender, but you must power down your dovin basils and magma projectors."

"Understood, General Wedge Antilles. Wait… Starscream?"

Starscream flew by the frigate. "Yes, Air Commander Starscream, an invincible Cybertronian. And on the RSS _Viscount_ is my friend Skyfire, another invincible Cybertronian. Send word to the other Vong ships about me and advise them to surrender, or die dishonorably."

Wedge smiled faintly. "Nice last bit, there. Nothing sticks in their vonduun crab armor worse than a loss of honor." He contacted the _Viscount_ again. "Wes, detach some ships from main combat duty and send them over to these coordinates. We've got a surrendered _Chuun M'arh_ frigate and might have more doing the same."

Wes nodded from the bridge. "Nice job, Wedge. There's also a hole opened in their formation and can wipe out that yammosk coordinator and coralskipper farm." He turned to the comm officer. "Contact the _Resolute II_ and _Mon Mothma_ and send them through that hole, full starfighter protection!" His mouth turned up in a predatory grin. "Endgame begins now and ends when we liberate Coruscant."

* * *

_Twelve Hours later_  
Skyfire and Starscream stood in Echo Base's hangar bay. "Are you sure?" Starscream asked. "There's a place for you, I'm sure."

Skyfire shook his head. "I am sorry, but no. I'm a scientist, not a warrior. And I'm no tactician, as I proved during the battle." His optics turned to the ceiling, as if looking past to the stars. "I want to see Cybertron again, even if it's been twelve million years. And I want to explore after this war is over!"

Starscream's mouth plates twisted in a smile. "Perhaps I'll join you, after the fighting is over. It's been so long since I did something other than fighting and killing."

The scientist shook his head. "Unlikely, old friend. You've grown and evolved with the times, while I'm stuck in the past, a past of no war and no factions. Maybe that will be the present and future."

He held out his hand and Starscream clasped it. The two old friends pumped their arms twice before Skyfire turned, transformed into his star cruiser alternate mode and shot out of the hangar bay and into the night sky.

The white cruiser with red trim passed by the _Viscount_, Skyfire waggling his wings before turning and entering hyperspace.

On the _Viscount_, Wedge watched him vanish with a flash of croneau radiation. "May you find what you seek, Skyfire," he observed. The general turned-and saw the main holo-projector flicker before displaying an image of Wedge's head superimposed onto the body of an Ewok. He sighed and his head drooped. "Looks like Skywarp's got some catching up to do."

* * *

Nas Choka sat upon his command throne, a cognition hood over his head and fleshy gloves on his hands, with thick cords trailing from the ceiling to the gloves. His fingers twitched as he manipulated the data being fed to him. "The Anoat System Force has been destroyed?"

Several subalterns stood before his command throne, heads bowed. "We received the news from three fleeing coralskippers. The pilots shall of course be put to death for cowardice and fleeing from the enemy. Do you-"

The Warmaster snarled. "No, don't kill them! We need all the soldiers we can muster to the Core Worlds, especially Neo-Yuuzhan'tar. We must make the infidels pay for every cubic centimeter of space they retake from us." He reached up and pulled the helmet off and then held out his hands, letting the gloves crawl off with a slurping sound. He then stood up and several suction tubes disengaged from his back, and each one made him grimace in pain.

The subalterns backed up as he stepped off the throne. "The world brain has been acting erratically as of late, and none of the Shapers have any idea why." He growled and kicked at the irregular floor, breaking off chunks of the yorik coral floor with his armored foot. "Our entire front is collapsing! The Imperial Remnant and Hapan fleets have cut a swath through the Mid Rim, while the New Republic is moving in from Mon Calamari. If we don't stop them…" He paused, letting the weight of his words sink in.

One of the subalterns stepped forward. "Perhaps if they come here, we should make Neo-Yuuzhan'tar uninhabitable, deny them their prize?" He thumped his chest, the two holes in his face where his nose was shooting out air.

Nas Choka nodded, pacing in front of the three. "If it comes to that… yes, we will. But if it comes to that, Overlord Shimrra will probably have us killed before they land. Better to stall them as much as we can out there, like the Anoat System Force was supposed to do…" His head drooped. "Why didn't that work?" he wondered aloud.

One of the other subalterns opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as Nas Choka growled. "That was a rhetorical question, you dolt!" He backhanded him, sending the subordinate to the floor. "Now get out and fortify our defenses, and get those coralskipper farms back in operation!" The floor suddenly rocked and several chunks of coral were shaken loose from the ceiling. "By the gods!"

A warrior ran in, amphistaff uncoiled. "Warmaster, the coralskipper farms have been attacked by the resistance and have suffered heavy damage!"

Nas Choka's hands twitched. "Then what are you doing here instead of calling it in by villip choir?" he turned to the subalterns, "Send out patrols into the substructure. I want them rooted out and slaughtered!"

The subalterns bowed before filing out, the warrior trailing behind. Nas Choka walked back to the command throne, hesitating before crawling back up and seating himself back in and taking command of the Vong Warrior Caste, such as it was.

* * *

Anja lowered her electro-binoculars and nodded. "One more Vong installation that won't be making killing machines." She took the shoulder strap attached to her A280 heavy blaster rifle and slung the heavy weapon over her shoulder before patting Uldir in the shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

The younger man trailed behind Anja as they made their way down and away from the smoldering coralskipper farm. Uldir's ears perked as he turned around, a prickly sensation running down his spine. He wasn't Force-sensitive, but his time at the Jedi Academy had honed his danger sense somewhat. His eyes narrowed as he and Anja climbed down holes in the floor, skirting the jagged edges. "You got a bad feeling?"

Anja snorted as she helped him down. "That's the only type of feeling down here, Uldir. When the Vong are gone, that's when we might be able to feel good again." The two made their way back to their base.

Khaleen was outside at the entrance to the auditorium that served as Uldir's ship's impromptu hangar. "I can sense how it went, but I still want a report."

Anja threw the older woman a salute. "Nem Yim's information was spot-on, Khaleen. We planted the charges right where she told us to and it went off perfectly. I guess it was a good thing you convinced me to spare her." She tilted her head and looked in the door. "isn't that right?"

The Shaper emerged, her hands clasped in front of her body. Nem Yim now wore synthetic clothing in place of her living robe, a concession to everyone's peace of mind. "I am glad you spared me," she deadpanned. "I am glad it went well."

Khaleen shepherded everyone into the main auditorium near the _No Luck Required_. The rest of Uldir's crew was there in a semi-circle, weapons and other equipment out and being checked. Uldir and Anja both turned to Khaleen. "They're coming?" Uldir asked, already knowing the answer.

Khaleen nodded. "The message came in right after you left. The fleet's made rapid progress and is poised for the assault on the Core Worlds. We're to step up our raids and get ready."

One of Uldir's crew, a Dug male named Leaft, looked up, his chin barbs twitching. "We won't be able to do anything unless we get more supplies, you dig, Gallandro?"

Anja sighed. "All right, all right. I'll lead a foraging mission to one of the older armories. I'm sure I can dig up enough supplies among them for this." She turned to Uldir. "Shall we got some MREs from the ship?"

Uldir nodded. "It'd be better than that granite slug pizza we tried making last week." He shivered at the memory of its awful taste. "Let's reconvene in an hour, all right?"

Anja nodded and the two made their way to the freighter, leaving Nem Yim alone. "I liked the pizza," she muttered. "It was chewy."

* * *

_The RSS_ Headquarters Frigate  
Ackbar's eyes swiveled as the bridge's main holo-projector lit up, splitting into over a dozen headshots. "General Antilles, I trust you were able to take out that Vong force?"

Wedge nodded. "They gave us little trouble, and we were able to dig up Starscream's friend at Hoth. Oh, Optimus? Tell Skywarp he's behind Wes two pranks to one."

The Cybertronian commander nodded slightly. "I will, General. As long as you tell Major Janson that Skywarp's tied him by laying down adhesive at the oil bar in the _Ark_. It took two hours to pry Prowl out of his chair."

Revan stifled a laugh, holding his hand over his mouth. "I learned a lot of new swear words that day." His head turned slightly to the left. "Optimus? Is there a problem?"

Prime's optics dimmed slightly. "I am not sure it would be wise to discuss it so openly, Revan."

The Jedi Master reached out. "It might be better in person, Optimus. Luke, Leia, Han and Mara will want to hear this."

Luke's holographic head bobbed slightly, his brow furrowing. "All right, although I think I know what you're going to say." He glanced off to the side. "Gilad, have those 'Combaticons' been shipped to Cybertron? The datatrax say they're all war criminals."

Prime spoke up. "We'll give them a chance, Luke. That's all we can do. Gilad, how are the Mid Rim and Hutt Space campaigns going? From the last reports, the Vong were pretty entrenched…"

* * *

_The_ Ark  
Revan paced in front of the _Falcon_ with Bastila looking on. "You knew one of them would figure it out," she stated.

Her husband stopped. "I know, I know." He looked over as Luke and his family entered. The aft hatch opened and Prime entered. "I just wish it wasn't so soon."

Prime knelt in front of Revan and Luke. "I am sorry, Revan, but it's time the truth came out. I can't process why you haven't told Luke about this before."

Mara walked up to Bastila. "Oh, I think we already know what you're hinting at, Optimus." She motioned to Bastila and Leia's almost identical hairstyle. "We're just confused on why the hells you didn't come out and say it… Grandma."

Bastila's eyes closed and she crossed her arms. "Yes… Revan and I are Luke and Leia's direct descendants, through Connel. That's how we know he survived."

Luke and Leia looked at each other, both feeling each other's emotions and how they were in turmoil. "Do I shame you?" Luke asked. "Is that why you never told us?"

Revan's mouth dropped. "What?" he half-ran to Luke and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around. "Why would anyone be ashamed of you? You're a great man, and Leia's a great lady." His face fell as he picked up on the reason. "Your… power as a Jedi?" He dropped his arms. "Luke, with what you started out with, you've gone so far. I wouldn't have done any better. No one could've."

The towheaded Jedi Master nodded and glanced down. "Thanks, Revan. I guess ever since you, Bastila, Talo and Brianna came back to life, I was feeling a bit inadequate. Not much, but it was there." He paced a bit. "I've always felt a bit inadequate when compared to the ancient Jedi, living in their shadow."

Bastila swallowed. "And I've felt jealous of you, with so much to explore and so much to do. You can take our teachings in new and different directions. And you're not as staid as some of our compatriots," she said, winking.

Han smirked. "Now I see where Leia got her wit."

Bastila turned her head to him. "It's mostly Revan, but a little bit of me as well."

Luke sighed and looked up at Prime. "How did you know, Optimus? Did Perceptor tell you? Or was it through the Force?"

Prime seemed to smile through his face mask. "The Force, Luke. I sensed how similar you and Revan were in power, and I did a facial comparison scan with my recognition software between you and Revan and Leia and Bastila. There were too many similarities for it to be coincidental."

Revan smirked slightly. "Nice to see you using all the tools at your disposal, Optimus."

* * *

_The Nal Hutta System_  
The _Chimaera_ trembled as it was pelted by several dozen molten rocks. Several of them had cooled considerably, doing little more than bouncing off or disintegrating against the star destroyer's shields. The starboard turbolasers lanced out, striking several Vong frigates and damaging them.

Pellaeon stood in front of the main viewport on the bridge and turned to Vana, his mustache twitching. "They're getting desperate and are trying to close the range gap, and that also means they're getting sloppy." He turned his head and looked down into the crew pit. "Contact Grimlock and those kriffin' Dinobots of his and find out how that ground battle's going!"

Vana called up a tactical holo of the battle on a console to her right. "The Vong have put everything they've got right in front of us and have their dovin basils and engines on full. We can't get any transmission through that much gravitic interference." She turned her head slightly to him. "They are in perfect position for our interdictors, though."

The Old Man nodded and contacted the fleet. "All interdictors and any ships with gravity-well projectors, envelop the Vong force directly in front of us with a huge mass shadow. Leave the stragglers and other small forces alone for now, we can mop them up once the main force has been wiped out." The _Chimaera_ shook again. "And contact Remmis and see how his fleet's doing at Toydaria. If they achieve that breakthrough, we can push through and link up with the Wookiee army at Kashyyyk!"

Several of the interdictor cruisers moved forward, their gravity-well projectors powering up while TIE defenders and Hapan Miy'til fighters buzzed about, protecting the capital ships from suicidal coralskippers. Within minutes, the dovin basils on the Vong ships were quickly being overloaded by the increased gravity and had to choose between propulsion or shields. The gravity-based communication between the yammosk coordinator on Nal Hutta was also scrambled, leaving the fleet directionless.

Roughly half the ships had their dovin basils provide full singularity shields, while the other half had them provide propulsion. Those without propulsion found themselves adrift, inertia keeping them on the last course their crew had set. Eventually some of them collided, their singularity shields unable to completely protect their yorik coral hulls from the physical impact.

Those without shields surged forward in a typical Vong suicide rush and were slaughtered. Without shields, imperial gunners quickly found their marks and blew the rocky ships apart, each one splintering under the withering barrage. _Miid Roik_ battleships, _Chuun M'arh_ frigates and _I'Friil Ma-Nat_ corvettes all literally died under the barrage.

A comm tech from the crew pit spoke up, his hand to his ears. "Captain, we've reestablished contact with the ground forces. They're reporting rapid progress across the former site of the capital. It's apparently nothing more than a grassy plain now."

Vana snorted in amusement at that, then regained her composure. "Any report of the Dinobots, Lusa or Ravage?"

The comm officer paused before speaking again. This time his voice held a bit of nervousness. "They appear to be… rampaging across the countryside, killing Vong mostly by either incineration or plain stepping on them." He let a nervous laugh skitter from his lips before he cleared his throat. "Any message back?"

"Just acknowledgement of the receipt, Lieutenant." She turned to Pellaeon. "Well, at least they're killing Vong and not our troops."

Pellaeon smiled tightly. "I think Lusa has them on a leash. For some reason, Grimlock has some modicum of respect for her. Let's hope it holds out until we can ship them back off to Cybertron."

* * *

_Nal Hutta_  
Lusa held her laser rifle up and aimed at the group of Vong huddled behind a rock outcropping. She slowly squeezed the trigger, firing off a plasma bolt and blowing a hole in the head of the tallest Vong. The rest darted out, thud bugs and plasma eels flying.

Lusa held her ground and fired again as Ravage leapt at the nearest Vong, tackling him to the ground and ripping his throat out. The mechanized Vornskr raised his head and sniffed the air, his olfactory sensors detecting the fear coming off the fleeing Vong. His optics narrowed as a crosshair appeared in his vision, targeting the group.

His leg joints locked and claws dug into the ground as a missile mounted above his right rear leg fired, flying off the launcher and streaking to the Vong. It exploded in the midst of the group, blowing them back into mangled heaps.

Lusa lowered her rifle as Ravage trotted back. "Nice job, Ravage." Screams and shouts drew her attention to the right. A sigh escaped the Chironian Jedi's lips as she saw Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots stampeding across an open field, jets of flame streaming from their mouths. Swoop flew over in hawkbat mode, missile launchers strapped to his wings firing. HK-47 ran behind the other four Dinobots, his legs pumping as he struggled to keep up.

"Frantic cry: Wait, Lord Grimlock! And leave some of these pathetic meatbags for me!" he shouted at the maximum setting for his vocalizer.

Lusa smothered a chuckle as she turned back to Ravage. "I swear, they'd make better Decepticons than Autobots before the treaty."

Ravage's head bobbed slightly. "Grimlock was in the gladiatorial pits at Kaion, along with Megatron. They were bitter rivals and almost scrapped each other on a number of occasions. It's no surprise he joined the Autobots instead of following Megatron."

Lusa nodded, her gaze drifting back to the Dinobots. "And now he chafes under Prime's control. It's a wonder he hasn't tried to pull off a Starscream." Her danger sense shot up slightly. "More Vong are on the way… a lot more." She hefted her laser rifle again and unclipped her lightsaber from her armor. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Mr Crossover-Thanks. And perhaps, but I'm used to it. :)

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Final Campaigns**

_The RSS_ Headquarters Frigate  
Brianna sent a series of finger jabs at Tenel Ka, each one aimed for a specific pressure point. The Hapan princess expertly deflected each one, using her left arm for most of them. She suddenly grabbed Brianna's left arm and twisted it around, flipping the silver-haired Echani Master to the training mat.

Brianna grunted as she fell and rolled with the fall, ending up in a crouch. She held up her arms and deflected an incoming kick from Tenel Ka. "Not bad," she muttered, not able to spare the breath for anything louder. She finally shouted, "Enough!"

Tenel Ka backed up, her shoulders rising and falling with each breath. "That was… stimulating," she said. "How is my progress?"

Brianna rose to her feet and shook her left arm a bit. "Your skills are equal to mine, Tenel Ka. And your left arm gives you some advantages over me." She walked up to Tenel Ka. "I promote you to Echani Master."

A small gasp escaped Tenel Ka's lips and she quickly bowed to Brianna. "I… am honored, Mistress Talo." She blinked several times, trying to clear the moisture from her eyes. "This is one of the proudest moments of my life!"

The Last Handmaiden walked up to Tenel Ka and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are one of the best students I've ever had, Tenel Ka. You've learned things in less than a year that took some people almost a decade." She glanced up and over Tenel Ka's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Talo?"

Tenel Ka's head shot up as the former Exile walked over, an aura of serenity around him. "She is incredible, Brianna. Just as incredible as her fiancé, the young Jacen. I just went ten rounds with him in lightsaber practice, and he's improved by leaps and bounds."

The redhead's head tilted slightly. "Ah, aha. I sense he's in our quarters." She turned to Brianna. "Are you finished with me?" she asked, her foot pointing to the door.

Brianna chuckled. "Go to your soul mate, Tenel Ka, while I spend time with mine." She watched as the younger Echani turned and dashed off, leaving her alone with Talo. "So, my love. Shall we stand around and talk, or shall we… train?"

A sly grin crossed Brianna's face. "I believe a bit of… training on the art of Echani is in order. And of course that means stripping down to our undergarments in order to 'truly' connect."

Talo's robe dropped to the floor. "I know, my love. It'll be quite… instructional, in the ways of Echani."

* * *

Tenel Ka wandered the corridors of the _Headquarters Frigate_, homing in on her beloved. he had moved since she felt him last, so she walked to the aft starboard hangar deck and saw him standing with Thundercracker and Bluestreak, his hands waving about as he told a joke.

"… And so the droid says 'Yeah, but it cost me an arm and a leg!'" He turned as Tenel Ka walked in and grinned. "Hey, just in time!" He jogged over to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the lips before the two rubbed noses and grinned at each other. "So, what's up, other than the bulkhead?"

Bluestreak and Thundercracker, meanwhile, just about split a weld laughing. "Oh… man!" Bluestreak gasped out. "That was slaggin' awesome, Jacen! You got anymore jokes?"

The blue-plated seeker next to the gunner nodded. "Yeah, Jacen. Anything else?"

Jacen turned his head and smirked at the two huge Cybertronians. "Oh, I got a million of 'em!" he suddenly stopped as a familiar presence entered the hangar bay. "But it's a shame it's gotta wait. Hey, Optimus."

Tenel Ka looked over as the newly-minted Jedi Knight entered, his lightsaber in his hand and a serene aura about him. "Greetings, Optimus Prime. What brings you here?"

Prime glanced down at the pair and let his mouth plate move a bit. "Hello, Jacen and Tenel Ka." He looked over at Bluestreak and Thundercracker, who both had their full attention at the current political leader of the Cybertronians. "Thundercracker, Bluestreak, it is time for you to construct your lightsabers."

The silver-plated gunner and blue-plated air warrior both started at that. "Our lightsabers?" Bluestreak blurted out. "We're ready for that? What if one of us goes to the Dark Side? What if one of us cuts the other one's arm or leg off? Are we ready for this?"

Tenel Ka blinked twice. "He _is_ worse than Tahiri," she mumbled.

Thundercracker shook his head. "You geek! If we weren't ready, we wouldn't be building them!" He turned back to Prime, his optical ports narrowing. "So, when do we get the datatrax for it?"

Prime opened a compartment on his waist and pulled out a rather large datapad. "Right now," he said, handing the datapad to Thundercracker. "Both of you, commit the schematics to memory and go from there. And may the Force be with you."

Bluestreak's optics looked over the diagram on the datapad's screen and copied it to his internal memory, with Thundercracker doing the same. "No condensation, Optimus. How hard can this be?" A chuckle came from his vocalizer. "This is gonna be the easiest part of our training!"

At that, Tenel Ka broke from Jacen's embrace and walked over to Bluestreak, her neck straining as she looked up. "That is NOT a fact, Bluestreak!" she half-yelled, her artificial left arm rising. "I thought the same thing when I was a student, and a sloppily-built lightsaber cost me the lower half of my left arm. It might be easier for you to get it repaired, but do not take this lightly." She glanced over at Thundercracker. "And neither should you, Thundercracker. A lightsaber is an extension of yourself and a symbol of the Jedi."

Bluestreak nodded furiously, his shoulder-mounted missile launchers bobbing in time with his head. "Sure thing, Tenel Ka. I'm sorry about that, won't happen again. I'll take it seriously."

Thundercracker also nodded before elbowing Bluestreak in the torso armor. "Nice one, geek. Get Tenel Ka mad at us!" He looked down. "I'll take it seriously, Tenel Ka. You have my word as a seeker and Jedi trainee."

The Hapan princess' gray eyes flashed. "See that you do, Thundercracker. I would hate to see Master Skywalker's flight partner damaged in any way."

The seeker blew out some air. "Hmm, that all I am, some glorified air taxi?" he growled, his words belying his true feelings and knowledge that Tenel Ka was merely ribbing him.

Tenel Ka simply tilted her head slightly. "Yes, Thundercracker. You are a glorified air taxi… and a Jedi, as well as a trusted comrade. That is all you are to us," she stated, her mouth set in a line but her eyes twinkling.

Bluestreak chuckled. "Who ever thought I'd be standing here joking with Thundercracker?" He suddenly straightened up. "I'll build the lightsaber well, Tenel Ka. You have my word."

Prime seemed to smile under his mouth plate. "I must admit, Bluestreak, I never thought peace between the Autobots and Decepticons would be possible. We have a truce now, but it must be expanded and built upon if we are to put the horrors of the Great War behind us."

Tenel Ka spoke up. "How are talks with Shockwave and Bludgeon proceeding?"

Prime glanced down at her. Everyone could feel his fatigue and energy drain through the Force as he spoke. "We all acknowledge that the war is over. What happens next is… up for debate still."

Jacen spoke up for the first time in a few minutes. "Optimus, why not let Alpha Trion or Ultra Magnus take over fully from you? Force knows you deserve a bit of a break."

The former Autobot leader shook his head and tapped his chest. 'No, Jacen. I am the Matrix Bearer, and thus it is my duty to conduct the negotiations. Only Elita's presence can somewhat mollify the tension there." Prime stood there, seeming to smile under his mask again. "I just wish she and I could go away to Mechis III or take a tour of the Mon Calamari shipyards."

Jacen and Tenel Ka exchanged a glance at Prime's seemingly odd choice for a vacation spot. "Ah, wouldn't Crystal Reef or Chandrila be nicer?" Jacen asked.

Thundercracker shook his head and smirked. "No, kid. The salt air at Mon Cal would screw up their finish and what's at Chandrila for giant sentient machines?"

Jacen clamped his mouth shut at that, his cheeks reddening slightly. Bluestreak shook his head at that. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got some scrounging to do. I wonder if Wheeljack's got any of these parts," he wondered aloud as he reviewed the datatrax he had downloaded.

* * *

_Two days later_  
Revan and Bastila stood with the rest of their family, Bastila's hands resting on her expanded belly. Mara glanced down as she held Ben in her hands. "Feeling anything from Conner?" she asked.

Bastila shook her head. "Not yet. According to Leia, a baby's mind isn't developed enough until three to four months into term. And I'm not quite at three months yet. All I know is I will die first before being separated from him." Her red eyes flashed as she spoke the last words there.

Revan placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I'll die before being separated from you." He looked up at Prime, Bluestreak and Thundercracker. "So, gentle-bots. I understand two of you have taken the next step on the road to Knighthood. So we flew over from the _Ark_ to see your work. Optimus, the deck plating is yours."

Prime inclined his head. "Thank you." He stepped forward and turned to Bluestreak. "Present your lightsabers."

Both Cybertronians opened a panel on their bodies and pulled out a meter-long cylinder. Each one seemed to cease ventilation as they pressed the activation stud. An emerald plasma blade capable of cleaving an AT-AT in two shot from Bluestreak's lightsaber, while a sapphire blade able to slice starfighters into scrap came from Thundercracker's lightsaber hilt.

The reincarnated Jedi Master let loose with a slow whistle as the huge blades hummed, almost drowning out his thoughts. "The blades are… my god! What are you going to use as remotes?"

Prime spoke up, increasing the volume so everyone could hear. "I've had Wheeljack modify several old-style Arakyd probe droids for that. It'll be easier and more convenient than getting fellow Cybertronians to use us for target practice, so to speak."

Revan nodded at that. "Pretty smart, Optimus." He looked back at Bluestreak and Thundercracker and unclipped his own lightsabers, igniting them both. "Now that we've moved beyond pieces of scaffolding, let's start out with some nice simple exercises."

* * *

_Yavin IV, the Jedi Praxeum_  
Tionne cradled her double-viol and strummed it, tuning it up. Her expert ears picked out the notes and her slender fingers adjusted the strings as she walked across one of the many training fields built by the Constructicons. Although she could feel the students, Cybertronians and Jedi instructors scattered across the Academy, places like this brought out a sense of melancholy in her. _It will be some time before this place is filled to capacity._

She walked up to one of the buildings, feeling the now-familiar presence of Scrapper nearby. She rounded the building and gasped at what the Constructicon was doing. "Scrapper, it's beautiful!"

The green-hulled Constructicon looked down, the red-tinted band over his optics flashing. "Why thank you, Tionne. Although I'm not sure if I caught the way your hair billows out when the wind hits it." He looked down at her. "Do you suppose you could twirl about for comparison?"

Tionne walked up to the mural. It was an image of her and the rest of the first class of Jedi trainees as they banished Exar Kun's spirit from the mortal plane. She smirked as she noted her image bathed in an ethereal light, holding aloft a lightsaber that more resembled a pillar of white flame. "A bit of artistic license, Scrapper?"

The Constructicon dragged his foot in the dirt, digging up furrows. "I simply extrapolated the image from known accounts of the encounter with the A-class Sith Lord Exar Kun. I let my processors randomize a bit and… here it is." He glanced back at it, scanning the image and checking for flaws. "Is it in error to your own datatrax?"

A chuckle escaped Tionne's mouth. "No, Scrapper. It's fine." She glanced back at another building and saw an image of Revan standing over a pale-skinned man with a metal band over his mouth. Her eyes then caught another mural on the side of yet another building. "Scrapper, did you do murals on all the buildings?"

The engineer shook his head, the band lighting up again. "No, and I won't be able to. We've been recalled to Cybertron to aid in the reconstruction efforts there." He looked up to the sky and the pinprick of light that represented his homeworld in orbit. "I so wished I could stay here…"

Tionne followed her gaze, her silvery eyes straining as she picked up the faint dot of light against the sky. "Scrapper, it's only a short flight away. There's no reason you can't come back here for more murals."

"No. Even with the Great War cooling down during the last thousand years or so, there's still much damage left over. The Constructicons will be busy for a long, long time. And we've also been tapped to boost the power for a hyper-comm transmitter that can recall all wayward Cybertronians back home. We can't have anyone out there restarting the Great War, after all."

The Jedi Master patted him on his shin plate, her mouth turned down. "I'll come and visit you, Scrapper, and the rest of the Constructicons. I'd miss Hook's lectures on proper welding techniques," she quipped.

Scrapper's mouth plate seemed to turn up in a smile, and she could definitely feel happiness from him. "Thank you, Tionne. I'd like that. And I hope you bring that double-viol of yours, too."

Tionne smiled. "It's a deal."

* * *

_Deep Space_  
A lone rocket flew through deep space, tracking a planet that wasn't there. It was gray-hulled, with a laser emitter recessed in the nosecone and an orange engine and maneuvering vanes at the aft. It darted in and out of hyperspace, looking for Cybertron and not finding it.

A dull-red Autobot symbol was imprinted halfway down the main body. And most people would think this was an Autobot vehicle, complete with crew. And it was an Autobot vehicle… but it needed no crew. This rocket was sentient in and of itself, with a spark. His name was Omega Supreme, the last line of defense for the Autobot Army.

His scanner searched through the region, picking up everything for later analysis. Where in the Pit did Cybertron go to? It wasn't anywhere near the path Perceptor predicted. Omega cursed the nerdy scientist as he sailed through the void, not knowing where to go next.

His comm unit suddenly came to life as he picked up the faintest echoes of a transmission. _"To… Cybertronians out… Is… signal…"_ Omega's maneuvering thrusters fired, slowing him to a relative halt as his computers homed in and triangulated the source of the signal. He turned around on his axis and the main engine fired, sending him toward it at an appreciable fraction of light speed. Within moments, he calculated a hyperspace jump and executed it. The entire length of his body seemed to elongate before the aft end 'snapped' forward and his entire fuselage vanished in a flash of light.

A day later, he exited hyperspace, closer to the signal's point of origin and able to hear it clearly. _"To all Cybertronians. This is a signal to call you all home. The War is over. Please come to the following coordinates, or send us a signal if you have no transportation…"_ The words were followed by a strong of hyperspace coordinates, indicating a system in what was known as the Outer Rim by a group of organics.

The mighty warrior slowed himself to a halt and hovered in the void between spiral arms, unsure of what to do. The Great War over? Impossible! The Decepticons would never surrender… unless they won! Omega knew that many of the Autobot's best warriors had been lost when the _Ark_ went missing six million years ago. Without Optimus Prime, there seemed to be no hope at all until Ultra Magnus finally stepped up. And even then…

No, the Decepticons must have won the Great War. It was the only logical solution! Omega's circuits threatened to overheat as anger consumed him. His engine lit up and he hurtled through space on a direct course for Cybertron while he readied his hyperdrive for one final jump. He knew there was no way for him to defeat the entire Decepticon Army, but there would be an accounting, paid in energon and destroyed chassis.

* * *

_One week later, Cybertron, the Hydrax Plateau._  
Scrapper's optics focused on the half-completed skeletal superstructure before him, a jagged-looking spire that shot into the black sky. His internal map of the Plateau indicated this was to be the site for the new control tower for the Plateau's spaceport. Each city-state on Cybertron was to have one built, but the one for the Hydrax Plateau, site of Cybertron's largest pre-war spaceport, was to be the largest, even bigger than Iacon or Kaion's.

His optics picked out an approaching Cybertronian and a soft groan escaped his lips as his recognition software identified him as Grapple, a brilliant but arrogant architect responsible for some of the most beautiful buildings built before the Great War. Scrapper would admire him if not for the extreme aura of pride wafting off of him.

Grapple's yellow chassis gleamed in contrast to Scrapper's dull and pitted finish. He had a crane attached to his back and carried an arc-welder rifle in his left hand. "Well, Scrapper. "Have you had time to bask in my brilliant plans?" he asked as soon as he entered optimum audio range. "I must admit, it's one of my better works!"

Scrapper waited for a few beats before speaking. "It's aesthetically pleasing, but I don't think you've designed the control tower for maximum efficiency. We'll be getting a lot of traffic once the war's over."

The two began walking to the control tower even as Cybertronians rolled up or flew to the control tower, transforming into robot mode as they approached. Scrapper and Grapple walked up to a relatively small building at the outskirts of the construction site. They entered and found a fairly-peeved Hook inside.

The surgical engineer marched right over to Grapple. "Has time eroded your logic circuits? The spaceport you designed is not even close to being adequate for the projected traffic!" He turned back and his hand swept through a holographic projection on the table, a schematic of the spaceport. The image wavered as he snarled, his lips curling in a most-human appearance. "We have to redesign-now."

Grapple waved his free hand at Hook. "Oh, please. The outlying spaceports will easily be able to handle the traffic. And I made sure it's a modular design, ensuring its expandability in the future. Although we won't need to, anyway."

Scrapper stepped forward. "We won't need to? What are you talking about? We're now the fourth planet of the Yavin System, the home of the primary Jedi base. That alone will guarantee massive traffic. And Cybertron will be the perfect place for them to stop off at."

Grapple's optics flashed. "I _suppose_ you'd have a better idea of this than I would, Scrapper." He turned back to the projection. "I still don't think it's necessary, though."

Scrapper's internal comm beeped. He tapped the side of his head and spoke. "Go ahead, Bonecrusher."

The gruff demolition expert's voice came through. "Boss, there's a small _Jemlaat_-class yacht sailing in, ID is the _Lore Seeker_. Looks like Tionne's flying in for a visit."

Scrapper nodded, the visor over his optics brightening. "Thank you, Bonecrusher." He turned to Hook and Grapple. "If you'll excuse me, I have a friend to see." He turned and left the office, leaving Grapple to Hook's 'tender mercies'.

Hook's fists clenched as he approached the architect. "Now then, Grapple. Let me give you an elementary lesson concerning the galaxy outside Cybertron…"

Scrapper's optics focused on a plump, reddish-orange ship with ancient solar sails on each side of the vessel. The wings folded and retracted, maneuvering the _Lore Seeker_ to the ground. It touched down with a gentle _thud_, the wings folding against the hull. The main hatch opened up and Tionne emerged on a hover platform, double-viol in one hand and a backpack slung over the other arm.

The silver-haired Jedi Master looked around, her eyes taking the alien landscape of Cybertron in. the platform moved forward, making a beeline to Scrapper. "This is your home? It's so… alien!"

Scrapper looked around at the metal planet, with its huge buildings and vast plains of steel. "Oh, really? It feels like home to me." He knelt down in front of Tionne as the platform touched down and she stepped off. "So, what brings you here to my humble abode?"

Tionne adjusted the strap of her backpack. "Well, I did want to visit you and the rest of the Constructicons, but there's other reasons as well." A worried look crossed her face. "I just had this bad feeling the past few days, like something was coming to Cybertron. Something big and powerful, that could really cause some damage."

Scrapper scratched his head in confusion. "Something coming here, Tionne? I don't know of anything that could come here that could harm us short of the Chaos God. And he's just a myth, anyway. Don't worry, Tionne. Nothing's gonna happen here.

* * *

_Iacon, the High Council Pavilions_  
A high-pitched beeping disturbed Powerglide's reverie. The smallish Cybertronian was on monitor duty, part of the punishment for his attack on Altihex with Dogfight a few months ago. He looked at the screen in front of him and pressed a button. "Ah, this is Powerglide at monitor station eight. We've got something coming out of transwarp-I mean hyperspace. It's big and headed right for The Hydrax Plateau. We got planetary shields yet, or should I razzle-dazzle it with my feats of fancy flying?"

Ultra Magnus, recently returned from Mon Calamari, contacted Powerglide from his the command center. "Negative on both, Powerglide. We've been working nonstop simply trying to get essential services running again!" He dialed up the Plateau and contacted the office at the half-completed spaceport. "Hydrax Plateau, this is Iacon. We have incoming bogie on a course right to Hydrax." He waited for them to acknowledge before running to the door. "General alert, all available units to the Hydrax plateau. This is not a drill!"

* * *

Scrapper stood up as Hook ran over to him. He could feel panic coming off of his old friend, even though he wasn't Force-sensitive. "Problem?"

Hook stopped. "There's an incoming bogie, and it looks like it will land right on top of us." He looked down at Tionne even as his laser pistol materialized in his hands. "You'd better get out of here, Tionne."

Tionne unclipped her lightsaber and she hopped back onto her hover platform. "No, Hook. It's my duty as a Jedi Master to defend the peace."

A deafening roar caught all their attention as a large, gray-skinned rocket broke through Cybertron's atmosphere. Scrapper leaned back and his arms shot up as his recognition software matched the configuration to an old enemy. "No, not Omega Supreme!"

Tionne glanced to Hook as fear _radiated_ off of Scrapper. "Omega Supreme? Who-what is he?" her jaw dropped as an entire landing complex with a tank on a track materialized on the metal plains of Hydrax. The Jedi master knew of subspace storage, the incredible ability to store objects outside of the space/time continuum. But to hide a landing complex…

Grapple ran over to the three. "Would you mind telling me what the Pit is going on? What's Omega-"

Hook turned to him. "Grapple, shut up." He then looked down at Tionne. "Omega Supreme is an old and incredibly powerful Autobot. He's a guardian robot, a special breed specifically built for the protection of Cybertron. And Omega's the largest and most powerful." The engineer paused for a moment. "He also hates the Constructicons for siding with the Decepticons."

The landing complex broke apart along seams, the rocket breaking in half as the central body rose up on poles. The tank jumped up on thrusters, hooking onto the central core as the rocket halves attached to extending arms, the right one ending in a drill and the left one in a laser cannon. The track folded in an origami-like fashion, turning into legs that looked like they could crush AT-ATs underneath.

Omega's head swiveled around. Instead of a visor, there was an entire plate over his face. He looked down at Hook, Scrapper and Tionne. "Constructions; spotted. Constructions; dead!"

He raised his left arm and the emitter nozzle glowed. Scrapper grabbed Tionne and transformed into his wheel loader mode, with Tionne ending up in his open-air cockpit. He, Hook and Grapple sped away as Omega fired, vaporizing the _Lore Seeker_ with a single blast and digging out a trench in the landscape.

Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Scavenger and Mixmaster ran up to Hook and Scrapper as Grapple sped off. Tionne jumped out and looked back at the cloud of metal mist that was her ship. "He's insane with rage! I'm not sure I'm strong enough to stop him, even with the amplification energon provides for my Force powers."

Scrapper and Hook transformed back to robot mode. "We have no choice! Constructicons, transform and merge into-"

All six of them shouted, "Devastator!" as they ran together. Scrapper and Mixmaster transformed into wheel loader and cement truck respectively, but then they shifted form again into… legs? Long Haul jumped up, his arms tucking underneath his main chassis as his legs shortened, hooking onto the top of Scrapper and Mixmaster.

Tionne backed up as Hook, Bonecrusher and Scavenger transformed and merged with Scrapper, Mixmaster and Long Haul, forming a haphazard amalgamation of six robots into one huge robot. And if the physical combination was a bit haphazard, the mental merging was even less. She could feel a seventh personality emerging from the previous six, yet it wasn't complete. The Constructicons did not-would not fully combine mentally.

Devastator looked over at Omega and held up a clenched fist. "Omega Supreme makes Devastator angry! Omega Supreme die!"

Omega held up his right hand and his drill hand began spinning. "Devastator; overconfident. Battle; short." He stepped forward and thrust with his arm, almost hitting Devastator in his chest armor. Devastator leaned back and grabbed Omega's arm, shoving him back.

The guardian robot stumbled back, but remained standing. Devastator held out his right hand and a _huge_ laser rifle appeared in it, equally the size and power of a star destroyer's main turbolaser battery. He pointed it at Omega and fired, but the beam only scorched Omega's upper torso armor. "Devastator; overrated. Omega Supreme; invincible!"

He lunged forward again, this time his drill making brief contact with Devastator's upper armor. There was a terrible screech as it gouged a trough in the purple slab of durasteel. Devastator cried out in pain and held his left hand up to the wound.

Tionne gritted her teeth. She had never felt so helpless! Devastator, the combined form of her friends, was no physical match for Omega Supreme. And their inability to mentally merge meant they were at an even greater disadvantage. She didn't even know when help would arrive! She knew they were smarter than Omega Supreme, if only they could act together!

She gasped as an idea hit her. She half-closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. _Scrapper, Hook, Constructicons… you must work together in order to defeat Omega Supreme. Put aside your egos and work as one. That's the concept behind this merging, right?_

Voices came through the link. _She's right. We have to put everything aside and let Devastator take over! It's the only way!_

_Sure thing, Scrapper. Let's rock and roll!_

_Yes-yes-yes. We-we-we must do it!_

_Finally, I'll feel useful!_

Tionne smiled as she felt all six blend together, strengthening Devastator's mind. He grinned and the blood-red band over his optics brightened. "All right, Omega Supreme. It's time to show you what I can really do!"

Omega raised both arms. "Change of grammar; unimportant. Destruct-" He was cut of when Devastator switched the grip on his laser rifle and batted away Omega's drill hand, getting inside his guard. He jammed the barrel in the near-invisible gap between the upper armor and lower armor plate and fired.

There was a bright flash, and Omega stumbled back. Both armor plates bulged out, with smoke pouring from a large hole in his chest. Tionne breathed in, breathed out and _pushed_ with all her might, using just about every bit of power she could muster in one gigantic Force Push. The guardian robot waved his arms in an almost comical attempt to stay upright, but he eventually tumbled back and crashed, sending out a minor Groundquake.

Devastator broke apart into the six Constructicons, with Scrapper transforming and racing back to Tionne. "Tionne, we're in your debt," he said as she got into his cockpit. She strapped in and he turned around, racing back to the fallen guardian.

Tionne climbed out and walked over to Omega's head. He turned it and looked at her. "Omega; confused. Human; why?"

She held out her hand. "The Great War is over, Omega Supreme. Autobot and Decepticon are no more. And Megatron has exiled himself to Kaion. There's no reason to fight."

She felt confusion and anger from the titanic being. "Statement; unexpected. Confusion; rampant." He paused and his vocalizer cleared. "I will speak now in a manner I have not in many vorns, since my normal manner is not the best for this conversation."

Tionne nodded and smiled. "I appreciate that. Now, Omega… things have changed here on Cybertron. Look, I'm a humanoid who's good friends with Scrapper. I trust him. And he's been working with Grapple on rebuilding the Hydrax Plateau."

Omega's head tilted forward and he sat up as much as he could. He looked over the six Constructicons and saw Grapple in the background. He saw other Autobots and Decepticons, none of them with faction symbols. "You are… right."

Scrapper held out his hand. "Yes, she is. The Great War was winding down for a while, but the intervention of a Jedi named Luke Skywalker was the true beginning of the end. There's been some malcontents, but there are less and less of them as time passes."

Omega leaned back and contemplated all of this. "It will… be difficult to adjust to this. I am not sure I can get past my hatred of you, Scrapper."

Scrapper nodded. "I understand, Omega Supreme. All we ask is that you refrain from attacking Cybertron and giving us space."

The ancient guardian nodded. "Yes, Scrapper. Your request will be granted. Besides, I am not currently in any position to do anything to you, anyway."

Tionne smiled, showing off a toothy grin. "That's all we can ask, Omega Supreme. And thank you."

* * *

_Duros  
Home One_ shuddered as several dozen rocks pelted its forward shields. Ackbar's flippered hands grabbed his chair's armrests. "Evasive action! Green Group, stay close to sector 5-J." His chair swiveled around so he could see the aft holo-projector and Revan next to it. "Revan, have we located the yammosk coordinator?"

Revan glanced up, his hand stroking his chin in thought. "We took out the one inside the _Chuun M'arh_ frigate. Pretty clever of the scar heads to hide it inside such a small ship," he said, admiration in his voice. "But they're still working in concert-well as much as they can with Anakin and Bastila's battle meditation affecting their minds."

Ackbar nodded. "A backup yammosk, then. What do you think, some other ship, or on Duros itself?"

Revan nodded. "Our interdictors aren't having much success blocking their signals, so it's gotta be-" the _Home One_ rocked again, but Revan remained steady, "on Duros somewhere. I'd recommend sending Bluestreak and Master Durron after it. It'll be a good test for the young Jedi."

Ackbar's right eyestalk twitched. "You mean he's not been a Jedi long, right? He is over eleven million years old, after all."

A smirk quirked the edge of Revan's mouth. "I feel his age every time I talk to him, Admiral. He's a kid to the rest of his friends, but to us, he's older than civilization itself by several multipliers." He pressed a button on the holo-projector's console and spoke into a microphone. "Get me the ground forces."

* * *

Kyp's' lightsaber slid into the gut of the Vong warrior, right between the vonduun crab armor plates. A gurgle escaped the warrior's mouth before he fell to the ground. The Jedi master pulled out his blade and held it high. "Come on!" he shouted to the Wookiee shock troops and YVH droids around him. "We've got them on the run!"

Mighty roars and electronic squeals shook the air as AT-TE walker tanks advanced, the double-barreled missile launchers firing their deadly payloads at retreating rakmarats while the six quad-laser cannons mounted on the main hull gunned down the scattered Vong infantry. Several suicidal Vong leapt at the tanks, their amphistaffs biting at the armor and doing little more than scoring the weakest and thinnest sections.

Next to Kyp, Bluestreak stood tall, his lightsaber sending out a hum audible several kilometers away. His optics picked out a cluster of _damuteks_ several kilometers away and a targeting reticule appeared over them. The missile launchers flanking his head elevated and fired, shooting off a missile that split into four independently-targeting incendiary rockets.

The rockets struck the Vong dwellings, engulfing them in flames. Bluestreak shuddered slightly, almost as if his joints seized up momentarily. "I really, really wish we didn't have to do this," he admitted. "Even when it was the Great War on Cybertron, I wasn't into fighting. For booting up code, I was a merchant before Megatron started everything up!"

Kyp smirked at that. "I was a colonist on Deyer, and then a slave on Kessel before going to the Jedi Academy. Then I fell under Exar Kun's influence and blew up the Carida System, the Cauldron Nebula and a red-dwarf star system at the edge of the Core before his control was broken over me." He turned back to the retreating Vong. "I've been fighting most of my life, like them. I've resigned myself to being the warrior on the front lines, taking the brunt of the battle so others don't have to."

Bluestreak nodded at that. "Just like Optimus is. He leads from the front, taking the same risks we grunts do." He suddenly held his hand to his head. "Wait, getting transmission from _Home One_." He paused. "Yeah, sure thing Admiral. Any probable locations?"

Kyp looked up at his apprentice while slicing through several incoming thud bugs. "What is it?"

The Autobot gunner held up his hand and his electron rifle vanished into subspace. "Admiral Ackbar and Revan think there's a Yammosk Coordinator somewhere on Duros, and they want us to find it." he leaned forward, his legs connecting together and his entire lower body rotating around on his waist joint. Bluestreak's arms folded under an opening gap in his chest and his head and shoulder-mounted missile launchers lowered into compartments, completing his transformation to a Chariot LAAV. The side door opened. "Come on, Kyp. I can go faster than just about anyone else here!"

The Jedi Master turned to a Wookiee Lieutenant and shouted, "Maintain your position," before he ran to Bluestreak and into his cockpit. He sat down in the command chair and flipped several switches on the console in front of him. "All right, 'Streak. Let's do this just like before. You drive and I shoot."

The LAAV sped off, gathering speed as it went before it became an indistinct blur on the grassy plain. Kyp checked the sensors. "Does Ackbar or Revan have any idea where this other Yammosk might be?"

Bluestreak's console beeped and a viewscreen lit up, showing the surrounding area. "I'm getting telemetry now. Strong gravity waves are emanating from a lake about… 100 kilometers due east of our position. Perfect for a Yammosk's fluid needs, right?"

Kyp nodded as a starfish-shaped mass of yorik coral on the horizon, right on the edge of the lake. Tendrils from the _damutek_ floated at the water's edge, sucking up nutrients and fish from the lake. Over three dozen armed and armored Vong warriors stood around the Damutek, amphistaffs snapping at the air and thud bugs and plasma eels in hand. "They've gotta be spread pretty thin if this as all they've got to defend the Yammosk."

A hatch opened on the dorsal surface of Bluestreak's LAAV mode and a laser cannon rose up. It swiveled on its mount as a holographic HUD appeared in front of Kyp. "Let's scatter them away from the _damutek_," he said. "Hopefully some of them will surrender, or even better all of them."

The laser cannon fired, hitting the dirt right in front of the warriors, scattering some and blowing the rest back. The plasma bolts blew large holes in the ground, sending up showers of dirt and shockwaves. Bluestreak pulled up to the front of the _damutek_ and the side hatch opened, letting Kyp leap out, lightsaber slashing away several incoming thud bugs.

Bluestreak transformed back to robot mode and he held out his hand. Instead of his rifle, though, he summoned his lightsaber handle and ignited it. He stood before the two-story high structure and stabbed it, slicing away the top section of one of the arms and levitating it away. His emerald blade hummed and flashed, sending out sound and light that could be seem and heard several hundred meters away.

Kyp's lightsaber sliced through an amphistaff-and the Vong behind it, dropping him to the ground like a sack of rocks. He turned and saw the remaining Vong fleeing, screaming in utter fright. He looked back and saw Bluestreak's lightsaber stabbing into the center of the _damutek_, right where the Yammosk Coordinator was normally located.

The gunner looked back and down at Kyp. "Scratch one squid thing." He placed his free hand against his head. "_Home One_, this is Bluestreak-yes, Soundwave. I need to speak to Ackbar or Revan now."

* * *

_RSS_ Home One  
Ackbar and Revan stood in front of the bridge holo-projector. The projector was in conference mode, showing several heads and shoulders instead of a tactical map of Known Space. The Mon Cal clasped his hands behind his back and paced a bit. "Duros has been reclaimed, although the Vong have actually improved the planet's ecosystem."

Revan sneered. "From what I've seen, it's the only planet they've conquered that's benefited one iota from them."

Pellaeon's image spoke. "I agree, Master Revan." He looked over at Ackbar. "Remmis' forces and mine have completed the sweep of the Mid and Outer Rim Territories. We've also linked up with the Wookiee troops still on Kashyyyk and have them on board our ships. It's… good to see them and my crews getting along."

Next to his image, Remmis cleared his throat. "There's still a few pockets of resistance here and there, but the Vong are rapidly losing their will to fight, especially when faced with Grimlock, Ravage and Lusa. We've also acquired the services of a Hutt and a division of ancient war droids, the type used by Xim the Despot." He leaned forward. "They may be old, but in some cases, they're better than YVH droids."

Revan's head tilted to the side and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "I remember seeing some of those old relics on the Outer Rim. Big and slow, but they could take one hell of a pounding. Canderous thought they were the closest thing droids could get to being Mandalorian." He waved his hand, dispelling the memories. "Well, it looks like we're almost all in position for the final assault on Coruscant." His scarlet-tinged eyes narrowed. "My wife is staying behind, due to her pregnancy. Anakin and Optimus, however, have progressed tremendously in their battle meditation."

Remmis grinned at that. "Well, looks like Teneniel's daughter will have a playmate, then." His expression changed and his gray eyes narrowed. How long until the final assault?"

Revan exchanged a glance with Ackbar. "Everything indicates we'll be ready in a week. Optimus, how's the _Ark_ and _Nemesis_?"

The Autobot leader's image moved slightly. "We're all ready here, Revan. It shall be interesting to finally set foot on Coruscant."

Ackbar's mouth set itself in grim determination. "Force willing, you will, Optimus. Force willing, we all will. Now start distributing instructions to all your commanders. The final push begins!"

* * *

_Coruscant_  
"Fall back!" Anja screamed. She turned and raised her heavy blaster rifle, firing several rounds at the advancing Vong. Thud bugs whizzed past her ear, whistling as they turned back in an arc, the living projectiles tracking her. "Uldir, set off the charges!"

Behind her, Uldir held up a remote and fiddled with several buttons on it. He smacked the side of it a few times before a muffled _thud_ shook the area.

The Vong paused and glanced back as the _damuteks_ behind him crumbled from internal explosions, yorik coral shooting off as lethal shrapnel. The stench of burning flesh wafted through the air, drawing the Vong back to the burning _damuteks._

Anja chuckled. "Well, scratch one planetary-class dovin basil. This is one area of Coruscant that won't be protected by a singularity shield." She walked back, keeping her eyes on the Vong as they tried to put out the flames. "Let's go."

Uldir followed his friend down and through the myriad tunnels that had not been collapsed by the Vong in a vain effort to stop the resistance. They quickly reached the amphitheater and the _No Luck Required_ that had been berthed there since the planet fell three months ago. "Mission accomplished," Anja announced as they entered the remnants of the main stage. "We've got a hole opened up right above our heads that the scar heads won't be able to plug up."

Nem Yim and Khaleen looked up from a table near the orchestra pit. "Good work," Khaleen said, walking over. "Now with the blessing of Psusan, we might be able to help the Defense Force retake the planet." Her head turned and her eyes lit on Nem Yim. "We couldn't have gotten this far without your help. It must have been difficult for you to betray your people like this."

Nem Yim waved a genetically-engineered hand at her. "I do this to save the Yuuzhan Vong from extinction. On the outside chance that we _did_ win, within a generation internecine warfare would've destroyed our people. This way, at least some of us will survive."

Anja's eyes narrowed and her lips curled. She walked up to Nem Yim and jabbed her finger at her chest. "Well, just make sure you watch yourself from now on. We don't take kindly to multiple genocides and attempted galacticide!" Before Nem Yim could respond, the bitter young woman snorted and stalked off, leaving her alone with Khaleen.

Khaleen held out her hand. "Anja, wait!" she shouted, projecting the Force somewhat through her voice. Anja's gait lessened and Khaleen plowed on. "I know of your hate, for even I can feel it with my relatively limited training. And I know you feel it's righteous, but it's not. I know how difficult it is to let go of the hate, how easy it is to slip into a morass that can't even be seen."

Anja's nostrils flared and she glared at Khaleen for a minute before her features softened. "Damn… you sound like some old friends of mine." She wiped her eyes and looked to Nem Yim. "I just-I'll try. That's all I can promise."

"That is all I can ask," the Shaper said. "Perhaps this is the beginning of true cooperation between our two civilizations?"

Anja's mouth twitched. "Perhaps… but the road is still long."

* * *

_The_ Ark  
Jacen adjusted his collar and looked down the aisle. Zekk leaned over and elbowed his old friend in the ribs. "Nervous?"

The slightly younger man glanced around at everyone seated in the expansive hangar bay, converted into an impromptu chapel. "Just a bit, Zekk. But just wait. You'll be feeling the same way when you marry my sister," he joked, saluting Jaina as she stood across the aisle in her black, strapless dress with no frills.

Several friends and family had gathered in the converted space, sitting or standing around a dais with Luke standing behind it. Several Cybertronians were standing in back, their chassis polished and gleaming.

Bludgeon turned his skeletal head to Prime and Elita. "What is the meaning of this ceremony? Is it a summoning of our warrior spirit for the great battle ahead?"

Elita shook her head. "No, Bludgeon. It's called a 'wedding' and it's the bonding of two sparks together in a marriage." Her hand reached out and brushed up against Prime's, their fingers automatically interlocking. "Now be quiet, the 'bride' is coming."

Bludgeon adjusted his sword and stood up straight as one of the aft turbolifts opened and Tenel Ka exited. Instead of her usual armor and boots, she wore a white dress with a veil pulled down over her gray eyes. Han stood by her side as they walked down the main aisle, everyone standing. A low gasp came from Jacen's mouth as his mind brushed hers.

_Tenel Ka, you're so… beautiful!_

A smile crossed her lips. _And you are the most handsome man in the galaxy, Jacen._ She and Han walked up to the dais and Han gave her a hug. "Welcome to the family," he whispered before sitting down next to a sobbing Leia, Mara and Bastila. He wiped his sleeve. "Calm down," he sighed out.

Luke cleared his throat and everyone sat down. "In this day and age, love has become one of the most precious and rare things we can have. It is fragile, and strong. Tenuous and always there." he spread his arms out to the sides. "Today, Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Djo will pledge their love before their friends and family. The rings, please."

Zekk reached into his pocket and handed a trembling Jacen a small box while Tenel Ka flipped open a panel on her prosthetic and fumbled a bit before pulling out a similar small black box.

"I have written my own vows," Jacen said as he took Tenel Ka's organic hand in his. "Tenel Ka, you saw something in me that even I wasn't aware of. You saw my inner strength and courage, and you even put up with my lame jokes." A tittering of laughter swept the group as he cleared his throat. "You are my true strength, my true light in the darkness." He slipped the ring on her finger and smiled.

Tenel Ka then took Jacen's hand and slipped her own ring onto his finger. "When we met, I was a rough, coarse warrior with an underdeveloped sense of humor and was divided between two worlds, Hapes and Dathomir. You showed me that it was all right to smile, and that honoring one heritage does not mean having to dishonor the other. I love you, Jacen, with all my heart and soul."

Luke beamed as he spoke. "Jacen Solo, do you take-"

"I do, Uncle Luke."

The Jedi Master cleared his throat. "All right. Tenel Ka Djo, do you-"

"I do, and that is a fact."

He shrugged. "Then, by the power vested in me as a Jedi Master and my one-day minister's license, I now-" Jacen suddenly wrapped an arm around Tenel Ka, pulled her close and took off the veil with the other hand. Tenel Ka, meanwhile, cupped his chin in her organic hand and brought his mouth to hers for a soul-bonding kiss. Their Force signatures flared and merged, strengthening into a permanent bond.

Bludgeon's optics focused on the energy surge coming from the pair. "What are they doing?" he asked. "Is this some sort of energy transferal?"

Elita shook her head. "It's called a 'kiss', Bludgeon. Organics do it to show their affection for each other." She leaned over, balancing on internal gyros, and pressed her lips to the side of Prime's face plate.

The Matrix Bearer started at that, his feet scraping against the deck plating. "Elita…" He paused and the two locked optics. "I.. Love you."

The female Cybertronian, one of the few of her gender, nodded. "And I love you, Optimus Prime."

The two separated as Luke announced, "May I present, for the first time, Mister and Misses Jacen Solo!" as the newly-wedded pair walked down the aisle to thunderous applause.

* * *

"Three, two, one… now!" Tenel Ka shouted as she tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. Every unattached woman dove for it, the bundle of flowers landing in Arcee's outstretched and oversized hand. She looked at the comparatively-tiny bouquet. "Digital! Although… what's this mean?"

Jaina craned her neck to look up at the pink and white colored-robot. "She gets it? She's several million years old and she gets the bouquet?" She growled while Zekk patted her on the shoulder and handed her a drink. "It's not fair…" she mumbled.

Arcee walked over to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak and Hot Rod. The four Cybertronians stood in the back of the _Ark's_ main recreation facility, the 'oil bar', converted into a reception hall for the wedding. Humanoids flitted back and forth on hover platforms while former Autobots and Decepticons attempted to mingle, with somewhat limited success. "Any of you know what it's for?" she asked. "I don't have any datatrax on this part of the ritual, and my knowledge of the entire ceremony's fragmentary at best."

Bluestreak stood up straight and looked down at the bouquet. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry, Arcee. I know all about this. The one who catches the bouquet gats married next. It's an old Corellian thing from way back." He paused. "Well, way back to the humans. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and I were in stasis lock when it was developed," he said, pointing his thumb at Sideswipe and then his brother Sunstreaker.

Hot Rod sneered and crossed his arms. "You mean rusting, right?" Helet loose with some air from his cooling vents. "Gimme a break, here! This is so slagging lame."

Sideswipe's hand twitched and his photon rifle appeared in his hand. "Watch it, punk. I was fighting Decepticons before you were even a line of code in your builder's datatrax."

Hot Rod stepped forward and butted chest plates with Sideswipe. "Oh, the big 'bot is gonna take me down, eh? I'd like to see you try!"

Arcee suddenly interposed herself between the two. "Not here, you two empties! Settle it in the training area!"

Sideswipe and Hot Rod nodded before the two walked off to the door, Arcee following. Sunstreaker and Bluestreak exchanged a glance. "He might need backup," Sunstreaker said. "And he is my brother."

The Jedi nodded. "Let's go." The two walked out, leaving behind the party.

* * *

Near the bar, Tenel Ka and Jacen stood on a platform, Jacen standing behind her with his arms around her. She looked up at him. "When did you get taller than me?" she asked.

Jacen shrugged and smirked before lifting her organic hand to his mouth and kissing it. "Well, I was told to 'grow up', after all." He looked over as Remmis Advis and Prince Isolder flew over. "Admiral, Prince, I'm honored you could make it."

Remmis stepped off his platform and onto Jacen and Tenel Ka's as soon as he was close enough. "The lull before the final push gave us the opportunity to, my grandnephew-in-law. And please, it's Granduncle Remmis," He said, his gray eyes shining and his lined face turned up in a smile.

Isolder nodded. "I regret Teneniel could not be here, but she's about five months along and…" he shrugged. "I'm just glad she's safe on Hapes. Wouldn't you agree, Han?"

Next to Jacen and Tenel Ka's platform, Han and Leia floated on another platform. "Well, I like Teneniel, Isolder. She's a good woman who's got a great daughter." He then looked over to Tenel Ka and raised his glass of Whyren's reserve. "To the happy couple!"

Everyone with a glass raised it, but suddenly a woman in a Hapan navy uniform flew over to Isolder. "Your majesty, there's a message from _Home One_. It's time."

Remmis' expression turned grim as he jumped back to Isolder's platform. "We'd better get back," he stated. He turned back to his most beloved relative. "Stay safe," he murmured before flying off.

Tenel Ka and Jacen exchanged a glance. "There's still time…" she said. "The war doesn't restart until tomorrow."

Jacen leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips, causing Leia and Han to blush and turn away. "Then we must make due with tonight," he breathed out after breaking the kiss.

* * *

  
Hot Rod and Sideswipe made their way to the main training area in the Ark, in the forward port section with Sunstreaker, Bluestreak and Arcee trailing behind. Rumble, Frenzy, Skywarp, and a human male were already in the training area, but they quickly moved to the side as the two antagonists made their way to the center of the room.

Skywarp vanished in a burst of light and reappeared next to Sunstreaker. "Let me guess, over-energizing at the reception?" He leaned close to Sunstreaker. "Is is a pain being the responsible one?"

Sunstreaker's optics flared, and Skywarp backed up away from him. "What stinks is I wouldn't have waited until getting down here," he muttered, crossing his arms. "Sideswipe showed a lot of patience with that glitching idiot. I would've ventilated his chassis right then and there with my electron-pulse rifle." He turned his head just enough so his peripheral-vision sensors could detect Arcee. "How the Pit did you put up with him for so long?"

Arcee shrugged and held her free hand over the one holding the bouquet. The tip of her index finger opened and a tiny manipulator claw slid out, taking the fragile bundle of Hapan nova lilies. "He's got a powerful fuel pump, Sunstreaker, and his moral programs are first-rate. Other than that…" She paused and scoured her verbal database, searching for the right words but not finding them.

Sideswipe's hands flexed as his tactical computer ran through several hundred simulations in about a second. He was faster, stronger, with more armor heavier weapons and was smarter to boot. "Hot Rod, just say you're sorry and we'll forget about this, all right? No need to-" He cut himself off and dodged several poorly-aimed shots from Hot Rod's photon laser pistols. "All right, that's how you wanna play it? FINE!" He leaned forward, quickly transforming into his Koro-2 Exodrive speeder and covering the distance between Hot Rod and himself in under half a second.

He rammed the younger 'bots legs toppling the cavalier to the reinforced deck plating and loosening his grip on his two laser pistols. The weapons clattered as they fell, but Hot Rod ignored them as he regained his footing and raised his arms. Three tubes mounted on each appendage glowed before firing off several streams of high-voltage electricity at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe was already moving, though. And each bolt merely marred the deck plating where he was a mille-second ago. He skidded around, quickly transforming back to robot mode and summoning his photon rifle from his subspace storage pocket. The seasoned warrior rolled to the right, avoiding yet more ill-aimed blasts from Hot Rod's electric blasters. He went up on one knee, took careful aim and squeezed off a single shot.

The laser blast hit Hot Rod dead-center in his chest, blowing a hole in his armor and ruining the flame decals over his chest plate. He stumbled back, smoke pouring from the wound and a high-pitched screech from his vocalizer slicing through the air. "AAAAARRGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sideswipe held up his rifle and sent it back to subspace before advancing on the injured Hot Rod. "I'm stronger, faster, smarter and simply better than you, Hot Rod. Now just give up so we can get you-" he paused and leaned back from a wild swing from the injured cavalier, "to Ratchet in the repair bay." Hot Rod swung again and this time Sideswipe grabbed the arm. "All right, hardball? I can play too!"

He twisted the arm, bending it _far_ past the joint's ability to ratchet back. The elbow armor bent and crumbled under the strain, leaving the mangled arm to hang from several bits of wire and hope.

Hot Rod's optics dimmed considerably. "HOOOWWWWW?" he drawled out, dropping to one knee. His head lolled slightly to the side as his systems began crashing.

Bluestreak appeared next to Hot Rod and grabbed his good arm. "All right, Sideswipe. You made your point here. Let's get him to a CR tank before he goes into stasis lock." He paused as Sunstreaker ran over and grabbed Hot Rod's legs. "Careful, careful…" he muttered as they carried him out of the training area.

Skywarp watched them go, then turned to Arcee. "How could you put up with such a glitching idiot?" he asked, walking forward. "Hot Rod's processors run hotter than a star-and he's dimmer than a black hole, to boot."

Arcee's optics lit upon the midnight-black seeker and she stiffened slightly, a carryover from the years of war. "True, but his fuel pump's always in the right place. And he was always ready to take the fight to the Decepticons-no offense."

Skywarp waved her off. "None taken. We'll all have awkward moments like that for about a century or two, then hopefully there'll be enough proto-forms developed that haven't lived their entire lives in unceasing war." He paused. "And when did I get so deep?"

Sideswipe ignored him and walked up to Arcee. "I won't apologize for thrashing Hot Rod; he had it coming a long time. I just hope you're not gonna firewall me because of it." He scratched at the back of his cranial unit, feeling more awkward than at any other point in his life, his strategic algorithms trying-and failing-to figure out what Arcee would say or do.

The female Cybertronian shook her head. "Don't apologize, Sideswipe. He's got a lot of evolving to do. You know it, and I know it. The problem is, he doesn't know it." She held up her hand and the relatively-tiny bouquet still clutched in a small manipulator arm from her finger. "So, what do I do with these? Is there some way to preserve them? I'm already detecting minute decay in the cellular structures."

Sideswipe tilted his head down and zeroed in on them. "The energon in their cells are nearly used up, indicating they're dead. Maybe the organics have some sort of preservation process for them? We can download some datatrax on the subject."

Arcee's lip plates twisted slightly. "Sideswipe, are you asking me out?"

The warrior felt his internal temperature rise and his fuel pump went into overdrive. "Perhaps…"

A full minute elapsed before Arcee nodded. "Very well, I accept." She stepped back and motioned to the door. "We don't have much time before the flowers are beyond repair. Shall we?"

Skywarp watched the pair leave the training area. "How come he gets all the females?" he sighed. "Honestly, what does he have that I don't?"

Rumble shrugged. "He's more mature than a proto-form and can also act his age?"

The seeker's optics flared and he pointed his laser cannon at Rumble. "Learn what 'rhetorical' means, okay?"

* * *

_RSS_ Home One  
Ackbar paced in front of the bridge holo-projector, Revan watching him. "You're going to wear a hole on the floor," he quipped. "Shall we fill it with water and go for a swim?"

Ackbar's right eye swiveled on its stalk, locking onto the Jedi Master. "That might be a good idea." He stopped as the holo-projector's central projector raised from the center and glowed bright blue. Almost a dozen human, alien and mechanical faces appeared as it switched to conference mode. "Gentle-beings, we begin the final push in 24 hours. Let us review."

His left eyes swiveled to Pellaeon and the recently-returned Remmis. "Admiral Pellaeon, Admiral Advis, your fleet groups shall swoop in from the Outer and Mid Rim Territories. Wedge, you shall command the Viscount as you attack from the Ison Corridor. Garm, you shall lead your task force from Corellia. And my fleet shall drive straight in from Borleias."

Revan spoke up. "Optimus, the _Ark_ should be out in front. Your battle meditation will be most effective there. And your ship can take more punishment than just about any other in the fleet."

Bludgeon spoke up. "The _Nemesis_ will be there, too. I will personally command her-until it becomes time to land on Coruscant. Then I shall lead the ground troops in battle." His teeth clacked together and ground against themselves. "I look forward to it."

Revan breathed out. "Don't let your bloodlust get the better of you, Bludgeon. You don't need it to be any more effective than you already are. And that sort of rage can blind you. Take it from someone who knows."

The former Decepticon and master of Metallikato eyed Revan. "I was fighting before your species even evolved, Revan. I know _something_ about controlling my anger." His head turned slightly. "I do hope we're not simply used as shock troops, either."

Ackbar waved him off. "Prowl and Shockwave will both be used as tactical advisors during the assault, Bludgeon. And Soundwave will be here on Home One as the communications hub and key to coordinating the assault." His eyes swiveled to each person. "Look over the information you've each received. In twenty-four hours we launch, ready or not. May the Force be with you."

* * *

Nas Choka sat in his command throne, his hands engulfed in cognition gloves and his head covered by an organic hood. "Send Fleet Group Yun-Yammka to the hole in the dovin basil defense, and make sure all coralskippers are berthed until the attack begins. We will have only one chance to repel the attack."

The door suddenly opened and Shimrra walked in. "Are you ready for the battle?" he asked, his eyes glittering.

Nas Choka disengaged himself from his throne and supplicated himself in front of the Supreme Overlord. "Yes, Shimrra! I have prepared to the best of my abilities and shall drive the infidels from Neo-Yuuzhan'tar!"

Shimrra's Scepter of Power, a three-meter long amphistaff, uncoiled itself from around his left hand and snapped at the Warmaster. "See that you do, Nas Choka. For if we fall here… our species is finished. No retreat, no surrender. Do you understand?"

Nas Choka looked up, staring into the eyes of madness. "I understand all too well, your majesty…"

* * *

_Twenty-four hours later_  
Ackbar sat in his command chair, his flippered hands flipping several switches. "Soundwave, are we all in sync?"

Down in the hangar deck, a deep-blue Sith infiltrator shuddered a bit and the solar panels glowed. "Communications established," Soundwave intoned. "You are now speaking to all ships in all allied fleets."

Ackbar nodded. "To all sentient beings, this is Admiral Ackbar of the New Republic Defense Force. In less than five minutes, we take the final step to liberation of the galaxy from the Yuuzhan Vong. When they came we would've accepted them with open arms. And for some reason… they attempted genocides on an unprecedented scale. For some time, we lost our way. Now, we are back on the path. And that path leads us straight to Coruscant. All fleet groups, report in!"

* * *

_RSS_ Viscount  
Wedge spoke. "Red Group standing by."

* * *

_ISS_ Chimaera  
Pellaeon spoke. "Gray Group standing by."

* * *

_HMS_ Song of War.  
Advis spoke. "Green Group standing by."

* * *

_RSS_ Katana II  
Garm Bel Iblis spoke. "Yellow Group standing by."

* * *

_RSS_ Home One  
Ackbar acknowledged them. "Very well. All groups, jump to hyperspace in thirty seconds on my mark." He counted down before speaking, "… Mark!"


	22. Chapter 22

mdnytryder-Welcome, and thanks. :) I tried to make sure you could be a casual fan at best of one of the franchises in order to follow it. Megatron... he'll be back. Sort of. ;)

Mr Crossover-LOL, I don't mind. :D And thanks!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Coruscant… and the Aftermath**  
Han gripped the _Falcon's_ controls as his beloved freighter flew through hyperspace. Next to him, Chewie's blue optics looked over the sensors. [Honor Brother… you ever gonna get this ship fixed up?]

Han glanced over as his fingers tightened. "What? Come on, pal. The old girl's fine! All she needs is a few bolts tightened and she'll be all set. Right, sweetheart?"

Behind Chewie, Leia turned her head a fraction of a centimeter, just enough to cast her Glare of Death upon him. "Han, when this is over… she's getting fixed again. And you will _not_ go around and loosen wires like last time! I don't want her flying apart while we're going to Hapes or Mon Calamari for a much-deserved vacation."

The grizzled pilot swallowed and shrank down a few centimeters in his chair. Chewie was one thing, even Wookieebot Chewie. But Leia? Even after all this time, she still had an aura of intimidation that could eventually cow even him. "All right, hon. I'll take a look at it-after the battle."

Leia breathed out, but her thoughts were soon elsewhere, drifting to her three children. They had gone off into battle before, but not with her fighting alongside them as equals on the field. She worried about them, but knew there was little she could do about it.

Han suddenly spoke up, reading her body language if not her mind. "They'll be all right, Leia. They're adults, and Jedi Knights. They'll be all right."

Chewie barked in agreement. [He's correct, Princess. Their sparks are strong with bodies to match.] His optics checked the hyperdrive readouts. [Thirty seconds to reversion!] His internal chronometer counted down the seconds until… [Here we go!]

The _Falcon, Home One,_ The _Ark_ and thousands of other ships popped out of hyperspace around Coruscant, spreading out and launching fighters in waves. Ackbar's fleet group came out almost right on top of the planet, weapons firing as soon as targeting solutions were acquired.

On his flagship, the _Legacy of Force_, Nas Choka let despair creep into his soul at the immense amount of ships barreling in on him. He had barely five hundred surrounding the new Yuuzhan Vong home… and this fleet alone was over twelve hundred-fifty strong. He settled into his command throne and let the cognition hood slip over his head. "All forces, withdraw to within…" He trailed off as another fleet, easily as large as the first, popped out of hyperspace… and another, and one more.

On _Home One_, Ackbar leaned forward in his chair. His flippered hand slammed into the armrest as he bellowed orders. "Red Group, have the _Viscount_ and _Lusankya_ give cover fire for the landing transports. I want the _Ark_ right at the front. It's die-cast construction makes it almost four times stronger than any ship its size." One eye swiveled to the side. "And Soundwave, I need a message sent to Coruscant through any jamming the Vong have. Tell the resistance we're here!"

* * *

_Well of the World Brain_  
Bombshell's antennae twitched. "We're receiving a signal," he cackled. "It seems that the organics have finally decided to stop by." He crawled across the pulsating surface of his slave, the World Brain. For the past three months his cerebro-shells had worked their way into the neural pathways of the planetary controller, bending the huge lump of flesh to his will. Now, it was time to use that power…

Kickback hopped down from his perch near the ceiling of the Well. "So, what will you do first? A little mischief, a little mayhem?" His legs rubbed together, sending out a high-pitched screech from his purella spider's body.

Bombshell's head bobbed up and down. "Hmm… I think simply shutting down every single planetary dovin basil should be enough." He sent a signal to the World Brain, commanding it to tap into the literal nerve center of the planet and override the dovin basil controls. "Yes… yes!"

All across Coruscant, the singularities that protected it from bombardment and landing craft winked out of existence, the swirling masses dissipating and winking out. Below, Vong warriors paused in their preparations and looked up, seeing their primary means of protection vanishing. And more than a few dropped their amphistaffs and ran off, screaming in terror.

* * *

Two E-wings shot out of _Home One's_ hangar, one midnight black and the other sky blue. Skywarp and Mara and Thundercracker and Luke shot ahead of the swarm of starfighters already converging on the coralskipper screen in front of the main Vong warships. "We've got to clear a path for the landing craft," Luke said, his senses reaching out beyond the cockpit. "There's a _Miid-Roik_ warship right in the path of the main group."

Mara's voice came over the speakers. "Well, let's make sure it's not there when the landing craft arrive. 'Warp, can we shoot past them for an interception?"

Skywarp's voice then came through. "Heh, you kidding? Try not to fall behind, Thundercracker!" The E-wing's ion engines flared and Skywarp shot forth, easily weaving in and out amongst the landing craft.

Luke smiled and patted the console in front of him. "Well, Thundercracker. As Jaina would say, 'what are we waiting for'?" He gripped the controls and readied the laser cannons and ventral drone missile launcher. "Just warn me when you transform, all right? And are you sure it's safe?"

A low chuckle came from the internal speakers. "Don't worry! Ratchet modified my internals just for this." He sent himself into a series of feints and dives, avoiding the bulk of incoming plasma and absorbing the rest of it against his shields. "Okay, here we go!"

Luke's seat folded back and his legs suddenly straightened out. The view outside tilted as Thundercracker went from horizontal to vertical, changing from an E-wing to a humanoid machine form. He gripped the control stick, now situated on the side of the cockpit, as the striped mass of yorik coral approached.

Thundercracker glanced to the side, seeing his fellow seeker also transform. Skywarp suddenly vanished in a burst of violet light, reappearing closer to the Miid-Roik and letting loose with his arm-mounted cannons, firing off laser blasts and missiles at the warship.

The singularity shields absorbed Skywarp's firepower for a bit, but incoming pulse mass mines from Hapan battle dragons forced the dovin basils to either protect the ship or stay maneuverable. The dovin basils chose the latter, not seeing one lone droid as a threat.

Thundercracker flew in just as the singularity shields dropped, his lightsaber ignited and at the ready. He flew in, letting Luke assist him in making sure he didn't graze the yorik coral hull as he cut a deep gash in its side, from fore to aft. Gas and Vong corpses tumbled out before organic parts inside sealed up, preventing further damage.

Mara double-checked Skywarp's targeting before the seeker fired off several dozen heat-seeking missiles from his arm cannons. They tracked the heat from the gash, hitting it and splitting the _Miid-Roik_ open like a clam being pried apart.

All over the battle, the Vong forces were hammered. The coralskipper was more like a sieve, as NRDF and imperial starfighters shot right through it to the capital ships, wiping out most of them in the first pass and leaving the Vong ships vulnerable and unprotected from crushing turbolasers and proton torpedoes. Within a half-hour, their entire formation broke apart and over a hundred ships broke off, fleeing for their lives.

In _Home One_, Prowl stood in the main hangar bay, tracking the battle. He had several windows open in his visual cortex, allowing him to keep track of multiple tasks at once. "Green Group, several Vong have made a break for it. You're the closest ones there… slag it, they'll break through before you reach them. Landing craft, stick to assigned sectors and no fancy flying!" He looked down at Soundwave, still in his Sith infiltrator mode. "Soundwave, I need a signal powerful enough to penetrate any interference the Vong have on Coruscant."

* * *

The landing craft descended through the atmosphere, several of them opening up their doors and letting YVH droids drop from the atmosphere to the cityscape below. The repulsors mounted in their legs slowed their fall, allowing the skull-faced droids to land and begin firing off round after round from the heavy blaster cannon mounted on their right arms. "Maintain efficiency!" 1-1A shouted.

Several Jedi also jumped, using the Force to slow their fall as they landed, lightsabers slashing. Jacen and Tenel Ka landed a few kilometers from the former site of the senate chambers, now the Well of the World Brain. "What did they do to Coruscant?" Jacen despaired as he sliced through several incoming thud bugs.

Tenel Ka's prosthetic raised and a panel on the wrist slid open, letting the short barrel of a blaster pop out. "They did what they've done across the galaxy, husband. They defiled a planet simply because they could." The targeting reticule in her right eye locked onto the fleeing Vong and she fired, cutting them down. She glanced over to the right as two familiar presences walked over. "Lusa, Ravage!"

The armored Chironian and metallic Vornskr approached the pair. Lusa grinned and wrapped her arms around Tenel Ka. "I'm so glad to see you two!" Her face fell as they separated. "Sorry I couldn't attend the wedding."

Jacen waved her off. "Hey, no problem. There's about fifty holo-recordings of it you can watch!" He telekinetically shoved back an attacking Vong. "Arcee caught the bouquet!" he shouted, leaping at the scarred and tattooed warrior with his lightsaber slashing.

Ravage's external audio pickups rotated at that while his mouth opened and he let loose with a long, thin stream of fire from his internal flamethrower. Over a dozen Vong were incinerated with a single pass from it. "I wonder who she'll marry," he muttered after ending the flames. "Last time I was on Cybertron, I saw her with Sideswipe a lot, but much can change in six million years."

Lusa looked down at her partner in shock. "And how the slag would you know that?"

Ravage's optics dimmed. "I'm an infiltrator and saboteur. It was my job to sneak into Autobot bases back then and… I saw things."

The Chironian sighed as she picked off several more Vong. "I had to ask."

* * *

A bright yellow Aratech speeder raced through the Vong-formed streets with Ganner and Alema riding it. Ganner's eyes were half-closed as he reached out with the Force. "Large group dead ahead…" he muttered. "Bumblebee, better slow down."

The little Cybertronian activated his braking thrusters and slowed, letting the two Jedi leap off while he transformed. He held up his right arm and aimed his wrist-mounted blaster ahead. "So, any idea how many we're facing?"

The trio rounded a corner and skidded to a halt. Ganner's mouth dropped open in shock at the huge mass of Vong warriors taking up the entire street. A rakmarat towered above and behind, small flames jetting from its nostrils with every breath. "Oh, ten thousand," Bumblebee muttered as he quickly tracked and counted them all. "So, wait for backup?"

Alema and Ganner exchanged a glance before they ignited their lightsabers. "No time," Ganner said. "Send off a message while Alema and I hold them off."

Bumblebee held his hand to his head and activated his comm. "Well, gimme a second and I'll help out!" He nodded for a moment before raising his arm and firing off his blaster, gutting several Vong. "Prime told me there'd be days like this!"

Alema smiled grimly as she and Ganner waded into the mass, letting her body be guided by the Force. "And you didn't believe him?" She ducked a snapping amphistaff and slid her lightsaber into a Vong, pulling it out just in time to slice at the head of another Vong warrior. "Come on!"

Bumblebee ran at the two, picking off several more as amphistaffs skidded along his armor plating. "Hey, that tickles!" The diminutive Cybertronian said as he reached his friends. "All right, now what?"

Ganner thrust his arm forward, telekinetically shoving a dozen Vong back and giving him some breathing room. "Damned if I know!" He slashed at several with his lightsaber, driving them back and wounding several. Already there was a growing mound of Vong corpses piling up. "Kriff… get out of here! We don't want to kill you!"

The Vong kept coming, however. After an hour, the remaining ones kept their distance from the two bloodied and bruised Jedi. Muffled whispers reached Bumblebee's audio sensors. "Alema, Ganner, they're comparing you to their gods and wondering if you're the Slayer in flesh."

Ganner grinned at that, but it fell as the rakmarat finally began stomping forward. He turned to Alema and swallowed, finding the words difficult to say. "Listen, I-"

Alema suddenly grabbed him and hauled him in for a kiss. "I love you too," she breathed out when they broke it. She broke from him and readied her lightsaber. "Bumblebee, get out of here. That thing's plasma streams can melt even you."

The yellow machine shook his head. "No, way, Alema. We've stuck together through everything so far, and I don't abandon my friends." He raised his blaster and aimed. "If I can overload its singularity shields…"

Both Jedi suddenly turned as a lone figure approached from behind. "An admirable showing," Talo said as he held out his hands and two lightsaber blades ignited. "But leave the beast to me." And with that, he seemed to blur as he ran at the rakmarat and _leapt_, easily bypassing the singularity shields and reaching its head. He slashed, slicing through its skin and spilling black blood.

The beast tumbled over, death rattles coming from its throat. He turned to the remaining Vong and held his blades high. "It's your move."

One by one, the warriors stepped forward and place their amphistaffs and thud bugs on the ground. Letting them slither and fly away.

* * *

Overlord Shimrra paced about in his throne room, foam spewing from his mouth as he waved his clawed hands in the air. "What is Nas Choka doing? Why does he not win? We are the Yuuzhan Vong, the people chosen by the gods themselves!"

"Then perhaps your gods are not as powerful as you think they are."

Shimrra paused and his scepter of command slithered into his hand. "Who dares?" he shouted, running out of the room. He entered the open courtyard to find a huge abomination standing there, an armored skeleton. "What are you? How dare-"

Bludgeon cut him off. "I dare because I am Bludgeon." He unsheathed his sword and pressed a series of buttons on his lower torso. Instantly, he began shrinking down to humanoid size, ending up shorter than Shimrra himself. "Mass-exchanging," he explained. "Don't ask. I'm not sure of the physics myself. Now, shall we?"

The dread overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong screamed and charged at Bludgeon, but he easily sidestepped him and brought the hilt of his blade into Shimrra's face. "Fool! To me, your attacks are in slow motion!" he then grabbed Shimrra's arm and twisted around, flinging the Vong to the ground. "Now surrender… or not. This will end quickly either way."

At that, Shimrra lost the last shreds of sanity and charged Bludgeon, shouting, "I am Overlord Shimrra! I am Overlord Shimrra! I am-urk!" He looked down to see Bludgeon's sword impaled through his heart up to the hilt.

A slow trickled of blood flowed from his mouth as Bludgeon pulled the sword out, letting him drop to the ground. "Such a waste," he muttered. He then opened up a comm channel. "Their defenses are broken. Let the slaughter begin!

* * *

Nas Choka sat in his command throne on the _Legacy of Force_ as his fleet was slaughtered and the ground forces were pummeled into oblivion. Less than twenty ships remained, not counting the ten that eventually broke through and fled. After a moment, he turned to a communications subaltern.

"Send out a general call," he stated. "The Yuuzhan Vong… surrender."

* * *

Quinlan and Korto Vos wandered the undercity of Coruscant. "It's changed," the older man muttered. "Even here the Vong's taint is evident." His eyes suddenly narrowed as an old presence in the Force began asserting itself in his mind. "Korto, do you feel-"

Korto suddenly took off in a run, disappearing down the darkened corridor. Quinlan sighed and took off after him, using the Force to increase his leg strength and speed. He quickly caught up with his son. "Korto, wait up!" he shouted as they both followed the presence, eventually ending up several hundred meters east of where they started and several levels up. They entered a rubble-strewn artificial plateau and saw a woman on the opposite side.

She was about Quinlan's chronological age, but like him looked only half it. She had violet hair and tired eyes, but they brightened as she saw the two men approach. "By Psusan… it is you!" she cried, running across the plateau to her husband and son. All three embraced in the middle, tears running freely from their eyes. "Oh, thank the Force…" she muttered.

Quinlan broke it off first and looked his wife over. Time had been kind to her, as kind as it was to him. "How did you end up on Coruscant?" he asked. "We were supposed to meet on Tatooine for a rendezvous, but you never showed up." His eyes radiated mostly concern, but there was a tiny part that reflected hurt in his soul.

Khaleen glanced down at the metal floor beneath her feet. "The transport was boarded by stormtroopers, and I barely escaped with my life. Two weeks in an escape pod is not a good way to spend your time." A rueful smile crossed her exotic features. A passing freighter picked me up and deposited me on Coruscant, and I never had the opportunity to get off the planet."

Quinlan nodded. "Just like Korto and I on Kashyyyk. I felt Palpatine's power wax and wane over the years, so we were never sure when it was safe to come out of hiding." A small smile crossed his weathered features as they began walking back to the upper levels. "You'll never guess who survived, too. A'Sharad Hett."

Khaleen let out a laugh at that. "The Tusken Jedi?" A sigh suddenly escaped her lips. "So many old friends dead and gone, now. Gone to Psusan's embrace."

Korto wrapped his arm around his mother's waist and pulled her in for a hug. "It's all right, Mom. We've made new friends. Wait until you meet Luke!"

The three entered a turbolift and ascended several dozen levels. The doors slid open, revealing the very subject of their previous conversation. Quinlan opened his mouth, but paused as he felt consternation from Hett. "What is it?"

Hett's tattooed mouth crinkled. "You'll never guess who they found in a prisoner camp. And hello, Khaleen. It's good to see Quinlan was right." He led the trio up several flights of stairs and to an air speeder. As soon as they were secure in the open-air cabin to flew off to a camp set up near the old site of Column Commons. Several dozen landing craft and pre-fabricated buildings were set up amongst the remaining columns of duracrete, helping out the people that were left behind when the Vong conquered the planet.

The speeder landed between two AT-TE walkers and the four disembarked. Hett led them to a cordoned-off building with two YVH-droids standing at guard, both fully armed. "She tried to kill Tenel Ka and Jacen when they freed the camp, but the redhead knocked her out-and almost through a wall with that arm of hers." The droids stood aside and they entered. "Here's a blast from the past!"

Quinlan's jaw dropped as he saw an albino-skinned humanoid sitting with her arms bound behind her. She was bald, save for a topknot of gray hair. Tenel Ka and Jacen stood next to her, both with sour looks on their faces.

The princess spoke up. "I believe you know this ancient Jedi killer. She attacked me when I destroyed the fence keeping them in. She's called-"

"Aurra Sing," Quinlan breathed out. "How the hell did you survive all these years?"

The pale-skinned humanoid spat at him, not reacting when the globule stopped midway and landed on the ground. "Stupid Jedi, I'll kill you all!" Her eyes looked up at Quinlan and her jaw moved around ."Wait… why are you so young?"

Korto looked at his father and mother. "We're Jedi," as if that was all the explanation necessary.

Hett leaned onto the table. He looked twenty years older than Quinlan, but still far younger than his real age. "Yeah. The Light Side doesn't drain like the Dark Side. You're looking a bit peaked, Aurra. And you shouldn't, due to your non-human blood."

Aurra snarled and struggled with her bonds, but her eyes went wide as a loud 'pop' came from her shoulder. She dropped back down into the chair, her face a mask of pain. "Ouch…" she mumbled.

Hett's mouth turned upward. "Feeling your age, I see. You're an old dog, nothing more. And to think, you were the one who killed my father." He shook his head. "I wasted a lot of years hating you."

Quinlan nodded. "You're right, A'Sharad. It's rather pathetic seeing her here, age taking her bit by bit." He stood up and turned to Korto. "Son, take this as an object lesson. The Dark Side is bad."

Korto nodded. "I know, Dad," he said as he looked down at Aurra and shook his head as they walked off with Khaleen and A'Sharad. "She killed you father, A'Sharad?"

The Tusken Jedi nodded gravely. "She was a brilliant padawan until a tragedy, Korto. Still, no excuse for her and her deeds."

Aurra stewed in her seat, but remained silent.

Tenel Ka checked her left arm and a glowing display in her forearm. "I am afraid it's time for the summit." She bowed to Quinlan before she and Jacen walked to the door. "The YVH-droids can keep tabs on her," she said before exiting.

Quinlan smirked. "So, a couple of droids can keep tabs on the big, bad nightmare of the Jedi. How the mighty have fallen."

* * *

_RSS_ Home One  
Warmaster Nas Choka stepped down from the shuttle, clutching his stomach. The air aboard was too clean, too pure for him. The lights were too harsh and the lines were too sharp. Everything was alien to him, and dead.

He tugged at the simple cloth shirt. It itched his bare skin and for the hundredth time, he wished he had his armor. Still, he was Warmaster of the Yuuzhan Vong, the highest-ranking member of the Warrior Caste and the one who surrendered to the NRDF. He strode forward, keeping his head high as he walked to a table in the center of the hangar bay.

Nem Yim and Harrar were already there, each one stripped of their implants and wearing the dead clothing. He sat down, wincing at the lack of pain. "Why us?" he asked.

Harrar looked over. He seemed… comfortable in his clothes, and some of his scars were gone! "Think about it. Warrior, Shaper and Priest Caste," he stated, motioning to each one. "We can represent our people best."

Nas Choka looked up as a bell chimed and several of the infidels-no, several of the others entered, along with the huge robots. His eyes narrowed at the one with the face mask and lightsaber hooked to his pelvic area. "An abomination and a Jeedai," he spat.

Prime's optics dimmed. "I am no abomination, Nas Choka. It's time for such thinking to end!" He walked forward, his steps shaking the deck plating. "You waged war, killing trillions of beings over a belief, nothing more than a slagging, wrong belief!"

Revan spoke up from his table. "Optimus is right, Nas Choka. You've strayed from your true origins. How the hell you ever came up with your religion of pain, I'll never know." The Jedi Master stood up and walked forward, his cape flowing behind him. "Nas Choka, your people were genetically engineered by the Sith to be soldiers immune to the Force, but you were deemed failures." He placed his hand on his chest. "Bastila and I saved you, but now… I'm not sure it was the right thing to do."

Nas Choka, Nem Yim and Harrar sat there for two minutes, completely stunned. Finally, Harrar spoke. "Actually… that would account for some items I've found in our early pre-history."

Nem Yim nodded. "Yes… and some of the bits and scraps in the memory cortexes. It all adds up, now." She held her hand up and looked at it. "Does that mean we have no soul, that we're the abominations?"

Triebakk growled while Revan sat back down. [You have souls, but they are stained with blood. There are over two billion Vong left alive-and you will aid us in rebuilding our galaxy.]

The Warmaster leaned back and barked out a mad laugh. "So, we're to be slaves?"

Triebakk focused on him, his lips peeling back. [Even though you deserve it… we're better than you. No, you won't be pressed into slavery, but the Shaper Caste will aid us in destroying your bio-tech and helping us to turn our planets back to what they once were.]

Harrar smiled at that. "A far better fate than what we deserve."

Luke spoke up. "Also, ten Vong ships escaped. We've lost track of them, and if you have any information on them…"

Nas Choka bit back a bitter laugh. "I'll help you, Master Jeedai. Honor demands it." He leaned back and looked up at the lights, squinting. "Will I ever get used to this?"

The old priest shrugged. "It's not so bad. Move to Hapes Prime and see!"

* * *

_Deep Space, the gulf between spiral arms_  
Ten Vong ships, the last remnant of their once-mighty invasion fleet, flew through hyperspace. They had no destination or plan in mind, just one thought-escape. Escape from the infidels and their invincible abominations.

Five _Chuun M'arh_-class frigates, two _I'Friil Ma-Nat_-class corvettes and three _Miid Roik_ warships were all that remained, and they thought they had evaded all pursuit. Alas for their souls, they were wrong. Without warning, hyperspace broke apart around them and they were violently ejected back into the inky blackness of the starless void between the spiral arms of the galaxy. The ten ships quickly lost formation as a huge metal planet approached…

A blood-red beam shot out of Unicron's maw, engulfing all ten of the ships in a tractor beam capable of stripping the crust from a planet or photosphere and convective zone of a star. None of the Vong had time for their neurons to fire before they were disassembled and reassembled at the molecular level, the ships glowing and changing composition from yorik coral to metal.

Lumiya stood on Cyclonus' wingtip, observing the mass reformatting of the Vong fleet and feeling some empathy for them. She remembered the agony as her own body was changed, reformatted and upgraded with Unicron's dark powers, the very essence of the Dark Side itself.

Malak floated up to her and landed next to her. "Now we have our army, my dark love. Soon we shall spread eternal night over Known Space-over the galaxy-over the universe itself." He wrapped his muscular arms around her cybernetic body and pulled her close, letting the collar around his neck and lower half of his face brush against her hair as it floated in the void.

Unicron's voice boomed out as the beam from his maw flickered and died. _"**Now we have our army, one that shall distract our enemy while I consume Cybertron. And once the shell of my enemy Primus has been destroyed, nothing shall stop me from consuming all of this reality and plunging it into oblivion."**_

The Chaos God flew forward, the rings around him brightening. **_"The first planet that shall feed me… shall be Zonoma Sekot. It will be a wakeup call for the mortals that would choose to oppose us. And the Cybertronians will also know fear as their devil confronts them."_**


	23. Chapter 23

Mr. Crossover-Thanks. I'll try. :)

Kingdark-Umm, sorry? I guess the pace _is_ a bit fast, yes. Thanks for reading.

The things referenced during Primus' vision are from Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, X-Men and Superman

Here we go!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Answers and the Coming of Chaos**  
Lusa stepped off the shuttle and breathed, tasting the metallic tinge in the air. "I never thought I'd set hoof onto Cybertron itself," she breathed out as she and Ravage disembarked. Her eyes swept the metal landscape and she felt small, very small.

Beside her, Ravage padded out, silent as ever. "I never thought I'd be back here either. How do you like it, HK? His head turned around and his optics brightened as the assassin droid walked down the ramp cautiously.

"Sarcastic response: I am fine, Decepticon dog. This place is almost holy to me, not that you or the bag of meat traitor Lusa."

Ravage's mouth opened and the igniter inside sparked. "I am sick and tired of your prattling and insults to Lusa, you pile of scrap. If you anger me further, I shall melt you down into a puddle from the shadows."

HK hefted his heavy blaster rifle and aimed it at Ravage's cranial unit. "Query: Is that a challenge, dog?"

Ravage blurred and was suddenly upon the assassin droid, knocking his blaster away and the rust-colored droid to the ground. He bared his fangs and nipped at HK's neck joint, casually ripping away the armor plating. "Had enough?"

Lusa gasped as she felt fear from him. "Legitimate statement, devoid of sarcasm: Yes!"

She clopped over to him. "Ravage, that's enough. He's learned his lesson." the Chironian waited until Ravage had jumped off HK before holding out her hand. "Friends?"

HK waved her off. "Embarrassed situation: Back off, horse girl. We'll never be friends." And with that, he rose on creaky limbs and plodded off, noticeably slower than before.

Lusa sighed as she pulled out a swath of cloth. "Come on, Ravage. We've got a message to deliver."

* * *

_Iacon, the High Council Pavilions_  
Optimus Prime stepped through a doorway-and into the past. He looked around the refurbished six-sided chamber, once the sight of the Cybertronian government before the war and now the sight of the first post-war attempt at another civilian government. He hoped that there was no need for any more attempts.

The room was sparsely furnished, with a simple table and six chairs in the middle with a viewscreen mounted on each wall. There was no decorations or anything beyond the cool gray walls and the other five Cybertronians in the room.

On one side sat Starscream, Bludgeon and Shockwave. And on the other sat Ultra Magnus and Elita One. Shockwave's single yellow optic flashed in time to his words. "Welcome, Optimus Prime. Now then, we can begin charting our race's future." he plugged his gun-hand into a socket built into the table and a holo-projector built into the table glowed, showing an image of Cybertron. Several wire frame constructs 'grew' over city-states not yet repaired. "We can see that 89.47% of the damage caused by the Great War has been repaired. We can subcontract some of our teams out for a substantial profit to planets that have been damaged during the Vong Incursions."

Magnus spoke up. "Wait, subcontract them out? Wouldn't it be better for relations with the other planets and systems out there if we simply let them use our construction teams for free?"

Bludgeon's eerily-organic eyes narrowed. "Charity can only go so far, Ultra Magnus. We're part of a greater community now, part of a greater economy now. We can't just exist on our own anymore. And it's not like we'll charge huge amounts of credits," he shrugged.

Elita nodded. "He's right. It wouldn't be wrong to charge for our services. Give and take and all that."

Prime's face mask bobbed a bit. "I have to agree with Bludgeon, Elita and Shockwave, Ultra Magnus. There's nothing unethical with charging a fee for our services. A modest one, though, to build good relations." He looked around. "Well, if this is the biggest fight we have, things might just go a bit smoothly," he deadpanned.

His optics suddenly turned to the door and he waved his hand. "Come in, Luke and Revan," he said, telekinetically opening the door.

Starscream shook his head. "No matter how many times I see that, it never ceases to amaze me." He turned around in his seat as the door opened and Luke and Revan flew in on a platform. "Well, when did you two arrive? And to what have we done to get such honored guests?"

Revan smirked slightly. "Always a pleasure, Starscream. Actually, we're here because of Lusa."

Luke nodded and held out a piece of cloth. "She received this on Dathomir, along with a message about the horned one coming and that the 'guardian of the god' must be made aware." He turned his blue eyes upon Prime and his chest. "Optimus, what does Unicron look like?"

Bludgeon's hand moved stiffly across a control panel on the table in front of him and the image changed from Cybertron to an immense being hovering over a planet, with armor and two horns jutting from his head. The being held a mace and was smashing a planet's crust, breaking it apart with a single swing. Revan's jaw dropped in shock at the image. "He's the size of a planet?"

Shockwave's head bobbed. "Primus myth says that his body is Cybertron itself, and that he is the source of all life on Cybertron." He shifted his powerful body in his seat, and Revan could feel anxiety bubbling beneath his logical exterior. "It is.. Supposed to be myth, though."

Luke turned to Prime. "Optimus… the Matrix is a source of life for Cybertonians, right?"

Prime's hand strayed to his chest. "Yes, it is." he suddenly slammed his fist into the table, denting it. "By the primary program, why didn't I see it before?"

Elita smiled at him. "You've been a bit busy, Optimus. Being the supreme commander for the Autobots can take up a bit of your processing power." She turned to Luke and Revan. "Still, I do think this requires our immediate attention… Luke?"

The Jedi Master didn't notice her. His eyes focused on Prime's chest and the object within. Suddenly, he jumped off the platform and ignited his lightsaber. Revan grabbed for him, but Luke's robe slipped through his fingers. Bludgeon pulled out his sword to intercept, but before he could clear the table, Luke had already cut along the joint in Prime's torso armor, allowing him to telekinetically pry open his chest plate.

Prime cried out, "No, Luke. Humans can't handle the Matrix!" but it was too late. His hand and mind brushed the Infinite before darkness overtook them both.

* * *

_Luke floated in infinite blackness. He looked around, his body twisting and turning but not really moving. "Hello? He shouted. "Is anyone there?" He cast his senses out to the furthest limits, utilizing new techniques that Talo taught him, but the background noise was simply unassailable._

_His senses tingled and he turned around again, this time almost bumping into Prime. "Optimus, when did you get here!" he asked, looking the Cybertronian in the eye-and slowly realizing he was looking him in the eye, when at best he should be looking at the midpoint of his shin. "Why are you and I the same size?"_

_Prime looked himself over. "I don't know, Luke. This all feels very odd. Where are we? And why does this feel so familiar?"_

_A voice from all around startled them. "__**It is familiar because you've been here before, Optimus Prime. In your recharge cycles, you've been here."**_

_Both looked up at a spot in the horizon. It brightened, growing into a humanoid clothed in armor and a helmet. His skin was pale, almost glowing. And the way his helmet was shaped reminded Luke of the old Autobot symbol… or Prime's helmet._

_The humanoid floated 'down', his arms spread out. "__**Greetings. I am Primus, god of light."**__ He motioned to the blackness. "__**This is before time even began, before what your scientists accurately term the 'Big Bang'."**__ The entire, infinite darkness was suddenly lit with light, coming from all around. Primus smiled at it. "__**I wasn't alive when this happened. Only one being was… my father."**_

_He pointed to a large mass of wavy light that shimmered and moved in the space. All around it, Luke and Optimus could see masses of dust coalescing into stars, planets, galaxies and entire universes. "__**He is known only as The One, a being older than time and who exists outside dimensions. The Big Bang, the creation of the multi-verse itself stirred him and woke him from his slumber. It aroused curiosity in him, so he created two beings in order to explore."**_

_Prime spoke up. "And one of those was you, Primus."_

_Primus smiled. "__**Correct, Optimus Prime. He formed me and my brother Unicron so we could explore the multi-verse for him."**__ As he spoke, a tiny pinpoint of light left The One and flew off a bit, splitting in half and reforming into two kneeling humanoids._

_The One's very essence vibrated and flashed as he/she/it spoke. "__**Go out and find out everything you can about this multi-verse. And when you are done, come back and tell me what you found." **_

_Unicron and Primus bowed their heads slightly before turning and flying off into the rapidly-forming cosmos, each one in different directions._

_Luke's eyes turned from the scene to the real Primus in front of him. "What happened to Unicron? Why did he turn into such an evil being?"_

_Primus' shoulders slumped and he seemed to get… smaller. "__**I do not know, Master Jedi. Perhaps it was always meant to be."**__ He turned back and the image changed. "__**Unicron travels from reality to reality while I exist simultaneously in all at once. I placed portions of my spark in each reality, but by the time I reached all the realities, Unicron had already fallen."**_

_Luke and Prime saw Unicron smashing planets with a mace and then holding out his hands. A blackish miasma flowed from his claw-like fingertips, infecting the very fabric of reality itself and dissolving it. The blackness of space was overcome by the whiteness of oblivion. Unicron curled up into a fetal position for a while before moving onto another universe._

_Luke felt a chill down his spine at the unimaginable destruction. "How many has he destroyed?" he croaked out._

_Primus shook his head. "__**I do not know how many he destroyed before I moved to stop him. Even now, sometimes he wins and sometimes I win. However, if you are able to release my essence, he will be forever banished from your reality."**_

_Luke let out a metaphorical breath, then held up his left hand. "Primus, I've been told my cells have energon inside them. All living things have them, yet those Force-sensitive have even more in them. Is there some reason for this?"_

_The ancient being smiled. "__**Yes, Master Jedi. You carry my blood within you. All living things do. It is a 'failsafe' in case my children were unable to stop Unicron. In each reality, I spread energon throughout the cosmos, awakening life and accelerating evolution. Several groups of 'superheroes' are invariably created."**_

_Luke and Prime watched as the image changed once more, shifting from scene to scene…_

_A girl with long ponytails in a miniskirt held a pink wand high, topped with a silver crystal. She pointed it at a dark mass and it glowed…_

_Two men with long, spiky hair shouted to the sky as their black hair changed to bright yellow. They held their hands out in front of them and shouted, "KA-ME…"_

_A bald man in a wheelchair held his hand to his forehead in concentration. Directly in front of him, a lumbering giant slowed to a halt…_

_A man in a blue bodysuit with a distinctive 'S' symbol on his chest stopped in midair, looking about as his ears strained to hear a cry for help…_

_The image faded and Primus spoke once more. "__**The defense of Cybertron is the most important thing. If it is destroyed and the Matrix with it, there is nothing that can stop him from destroying this entire reality. Only the Matrix can banish him from this reality…"

* * *

**_

Luke's eyes slid open and he gradually regained consciousness. A half-second later, he wished he hadn't.

Five Cybertronians towered over him as he lay on the conference table. Bludgeon, Ultra Magnus, Elita One, Shockwave and Starscream stood around him with their weapons drawn and aimed straight at him. "Please tell me why we shouldn't vaporize you," Elita calmly stated with an anger behind her voice that could melt quantum armor.

Across the room, Prime's optics brightened. He sat up and cleared out his speaker grille. Everyone turned to him as he slowly got to his feet. Elita put the safety on her laser pistol as she hurried over to him. "Optimus, are you all right?"

Prime let her grab his arm and help him steady himself. "I am… fine, Elita. Stand down everyone." When the other four hesitated, Prime increased the volume to maximum. "I SAID STAND DOWN!"

Bludgeon sheathed his sword. "Are you all right?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "Your chest panel's still hanging open."

He touched the hanging flap and pressed it until he heard and felt a click. "As I said before, I am. Fine. And we have much to do. Unicron is coming and we are the only ones who can stop him."

* * *

Zonoma Sekot flew through the void of space, oblivious to what was happening in the galaxy. On it surface, the natives led their lives in communion with the living planet, waiting for when the 'Far Outsiders' would come and seek their aid. That time would never come, however. The Vong were either dead, in custody of the NRDF or enslaved by Unicron.

The chaos god flew up to Zonoma Sekot, his maw glowing as he activated a tractor beam. Lightning shot from Sekot's surface, striking Unicron's armor but doing little more than scoring the dull-gray metal. Unicron's maw opened up, not unlike a flower blooming. Instead of pollen, though, a tractor beam flew out, striking the surface and sucking the crust into a veritable gate to hell.

Within seconds, Sekot's mantle was exposed. Lava bubbled beneath before rapidly solidifying into obsidian with the rapid cooling and exposure. Unicron flew up to the planet and the two horns flanking the maw extended, sinking deep into Sekot and breaking the planet up into manageable chunks. The various bits were sucked into Unicron to be digested and converted into fuel for the final trip to Cybertron.

Unicron's voice boomed out to his heralds. "_**Go forth ahead of me and soften the target up. Kill all who oppose you!"**_

Lumiya, Malak and Eryl flew in front of him as the last bits of Zonoma Sekot vanished. "We hear and obey," Lumiya said, bowing. She turned and flew off as Cyclonus sidled alongside her, Malak and Eryl. His cockpit opened and all three Sith lords entered as Galvatron, Scourge and the Sweeps formed up beside the violet-hulled starfighter.

Inside Cyclonus, Eryl sat and her mechanical fingers spasmed. "I'll kill Lusa and take Raynar as my own. He won't be able to resist me, no! He'll be mine and we'll live happily. You'll all see!"

Lumiya shook her head in amusement. "You'll settle for Raynar? Why not have Jacen or Zekk? Raynar's a child compared to them."

Eryl's eyes narrowed. "Lusa wants him, and I wish to see her suffer before I gut her. I'll see the despair in her eyes as I make Raynar mine before her life gutters out and dies."

Malak's eyebrow wrinkled as he seemed to smile beneath his metal mask. "Excellent. Feed on your anger and hate. Let it grow and strengthen you, Eryl Besa. Let it steel you for what must be done."

* * *

Luke finished retching and slumped down next to the 'fresher. He panted and before getting to his feet. "What-what _was_ that?" he breathed out. Five minutes ago he was having a lovely evening with Mara and Ben before an overwhelming darkness overtook him, nearly driving him to unconsciousness before he lurched into the refresher in the back of their room in the Jedi Academy.

Back in the dining room, Mara held a wailing Ben and sent soothing thoughts into his mind. "It's all right, Ben. It's all right. Mommy and Daddy won't let anyone harm you." She walked into the refresher with her son. "So much for one more quiet evening before the shavit hit the ventilation unit, eh farmboy?"

Luke nodded. "It looks like… we'll have to go to Cybertron and get ready." He patted his son's head. "I'll protect you, Ben. Nothing's gonna hurt you." His eyes glanced over to the door just as it opened. "Revan, Talo, Bastila, come on in."

The resurrected Jedi Masters entered. Revan walked over to him and patted his descendant on the shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked, concern shining in his scarlet eyes. "That disturbance sent me flying."

Luke shook his head. "It's Unicron, Revan. He's coming for us and I've got to go help Optimus out." The Jedi Master looked down at his son and sighed. "But Ben…"

Bastila patted her swollen belly. "I'm no good in a fight right now, so I'll stay and look after Ben." She walked up to Luke and took Ben in her hands. "Hello, there. I'm Auntie Bastila. Can you say 'Bastila'?" She made a face and Ben laughed. "I think we'll be just fine," she said before turning to Luke and Revan. "Now go and beat Unicron, for all of us."

Revan kissed his wife on the forehead and spent a moment with his beloved before walking off. Mara and Luke stayed with their son too before walking off with Talo and Revan. "The _Ark's_ all prepped," Talo said as they walked down the hall. "We can be on Cybertron with Optimus within the hour. Hell of a time for him to come to Yavin IV, eh?" he joked.

Luke suddenly paused in his tracks, almost causing Mara to bump into him. "What is it?" she asked. "Come on, Luke. We don't have time to…" She noted the look on his face and she also felt his emotions. Her stomach bottomed out and she placed a hand on his forearm. "Luke, what is it?"

Luke glanced down at her, his eyes glassy. "Too late… we're too late."

*****

Please read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

Mr Crossover-Thanks. Sorry about the wait.

Imperial Warlord-Thanks. I'll try.

Cutlass-Cougar-Thanks.

Sorry about the delays. Had to do some rewrites. And real life had some... bad things happen.

Here we go!

**Chapter 24-Hell overhead and Heaven under your feet**  
Space over Cybertron filled up as ships of the Imperial Navy exited hyperspace. Dreadnaughts spread themselves out as TIE defenders roared through space. _Imperial_-class star destroyers made up the bulk of the fleet, however, with the ISS _Chimaera_ at the front.

Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, Captain Vana Dorja and Wing Commander Myner Devis stood on the bridge, looking out through the main viewport. "An impressive mobilization," Vana remarked. "But sir, why are we here? Master Skywalker remarked that only something called 'the Matrix' could defeat Unicron."

Pellaeon's mustache twitched. "I won't stand idly by while my fate is decided by others. Besides, I'm sure the firepower of this fleet will be more than welcome." His wizened eyes looked down into the crew pit. "Get me Iacon."

The comm officer glanced down at her flashing board before looking back up. "Sir, Iacon is calling _us_, sir. Ultra Magnus is on the channel."

Pellaeon nodded and walked over to the midpoint of the crew pit and a set of stairs there. With difficulty, he walked down, using his cane for support. After a few minutes, he was in front of the comm officer's board. The Old Man of the Empire pressed a button and the blue-and-white cranial unit of Ultra Magnus appeared on the screen above the board. "Hello, Ultra Magnus. We're here to offer our-"

Magnus spoke up. "Grand Admiral Pellaeon, vacate Cybertronian airspace immediately. Unicron is coming and we can't protect you _and_ the planet at the same time."

Pellaeon rocked back on his heels in shock. "What the hell?" He leaned back to the image. "Now see here, Ultra Magnus! I've been doing this sort of thing a long time. My fleet can very well take care of itself. We don't need your help!"

Magnus' optics dimmed. "Against Unicron and his minions? Highly unlikely. Even against our own forces, you wouldn't stand much of a chance. And we'd be gentle. I say once more, leave. We won't be responsible for your deaths."

The screen went blank, leaving Pellaeon standing there. He looked up at Vana. "Deploy the fleet. I will _not_ stand idly by while our galaxy is invaded."

Vana slowly stood up, "Aye, sir," she muttered. A slow, creeping feeling of ice slid down her spine as she straightened. She turned, bumping slightly into Myner. "My apologies," she muttered, her pulse quickening at his proximity.

Myner patted her on the shoulder slightly. "Want me to talk to him?" he asked. "A son might be able to get through when a captain can't. I've got the proverbial bad feeling about this mission. I think we'd be in the way, here."

Vana sighed at that. "Yes, but the Old Man says for us to stay… so we stay and fight."

Myner's eyes narrowed. "And possibly die, too." He stepped forward and walked past her to the stairs down to the crew pit. He descended to the lower level and walked up to Pellaeon. "Admiral, may I have a word with you?"

Pellaeon's wrinkled brow wrinkled even more as he smirked. "Sure-after the current crisis has abated." He patted his son on the forearm before walking off. "You'd better get to your TIE defender and get it prepped. We make our stand here."

* * *

Ultra Magnus scratched his forehead plate, right next to his antennae. "What the Pit is wrong with him?" he wondered aloud. He turned around to face the rest of the command center and walked forward, hands clasped behind his back. In front of him, several dozen Cybertronians worked at consoles or ran around or flew through the air, carrying messages.

Elita One walked over. "The _Ark_ will be returning in fifty-five minutes. And I don't understand it either, Ultra Magnus. Their technology is far inferior to ours and we'll be in the fight of our lives." She looked up just as Bumblebee sped up in speeder bike form. "Report?"

The little yellow speeder bike quickly transformed into robot mode. "Elita, there's a massive amount of hyperspace activity near the outskirts of the system! A whole fleet of ships have dropped out 300,000 kilometers from Cybertron-and their power signatures are very similar to our own!"

Ultra Magnus exchanged a glance with Elita One and she nodded. The commander ratcheted his shoulders up and rose his right arm to his head. He pressed an indentation right below the antenna attached to his head and connected to a planet-wide intercom. "Everyone, what we've waited for has happened! It looks like Unicron's sent an advanced force to soften us up for him." He checked his internal chronometer before continuing. "We've got fifty minutes before Optimus arrives on the _Ark_, so let's make sure Unicorn gets more than he bargained for!"

* * *

Cyclonus sped ahead of the main force in his star cruiser mode, the three Sith Lords on board anxious and impatient. Lumiya's eyes, covered by translucent armor, looked over the area. "Why are there star destroyers in orbit?" she wondered. "Pellaeon must know anyone there will be slaughtered."

Malak's eyes glanced to her. "A practice run for the Sweeps, then, while we attack the planet with the Vong constructs. It should prove entertaining for them before they join us."

Lumiya nodded and opened up a channel. "Galvatron, we recommend the Sweeps wipe out the imperial fleet before joining us on Cybertron."

Next to Cyclonus, Galvatron flew along. He glanced over and activated his internal comm. "Good idea. A nice show to crush their spirits before we raze Cybertron and rip the Matrix from Prime's chest." The orange-plated laser cannon mounted on his right arm glowed before he fired off a blast at the rapidly-approaching imperial fleet. The violet beam struck a glancing blow against one of the ships on the outer perimeter-a Victory-class star destroyer. The blast shot right through its forward-port shield, gouging out a furrow right through its armor and penetrating halfway through its hull. The ship listed to port before internal explosions rent it apart in a fireball.

Galvatron smirked. "All too easy."

__

* * *

Pellaeon stepped back as the ISS _Resolute_ exploded, expanding in a fireball before going out. "All ships, open fire! Don't wait for orders; just let loose with everything you've got!"

Vana shook her head in disbelief. "One shot…" she muttered as the _Chimaera_ shuddered, its weapons powering up and firing.

The Old Man shook his head as he peered out the viewport. "Intelligence was right. It is a good thing we never went to war with them."

__

* * *

Galvatron contacted the Sweeps. "Change of plans," he ordered. "I want most of the Sweeps attacking Cybertron and the Vong constructs to take on the imperial fleet. They're not worth the Sweeps." He flew down over the metal planet, picking out one Cybertronian in particular. "Ultra Magnus, I presume!"

Ultra Magnus craned his neck up and cradled his laser rifle in his hands. His optics zeroed in on the leader of the enemy forces and his forearm-mounted missile launchers ratcheted up. He steeled himself and the twin darts fired up to the violet-colored warrior.

Galvatron stopped in midair and fired his cannon, destroying both missiles. Before Magnus could react, he dropped to the ground. Both combatants ran at each other, arms coiled back. "You're not Prime, but you'll do!" he yelled as he punched Ultra Magnus in the abdomen, denting his armor and loosening some bolts and welds.

__

* * *

  
Myner sent his TIE defender into a steep dive, outdistancing the modified coralskippers that dogged him and his wingmate. These had metal armor and definite ion engines, although their shapes were the same. "Pull back… now!"

He gritted his teeth as he pulled back on the stick, sending his tri-winged starfighter into a deep climb that allowed the defender to circle about and place it squarely on the 'six of the coralskippers. He received a click from his wingmate and both opened up, firing off blood-red laser blasts and proton torpedoes.

Both 'skippers exploded, vaporizing in a cloud of gas. Devis checked the situation board and bit back a curse. "Damn it, we're being cut to pieces! All wings, fall back to the… fleet…"

__

* * *

A _Miid Roik_-class warship spat plasma at the ISS _Invincible_, the hot bolts striking the shields and rocking the _Imperial_-class star destroyer. The kilometer-long engine of destruction turned, bringing both port and starboard main guns to bear. The eight turbolaser cannons lining the command tower opened up, quickly penetrating the ovoid ship's shields and burning gashes in its hull.

The _Miid Roik's_ engines fired, sending it 'down' in relation to the star destroyer, but the _Invincible's _weapons tracked it, blowing holes in its dorsal hull and even targeting the engines. The power core eventually exploded, splitting the ship in two.

A dozen Sweeps suddenly swept in from starboard, each one firing three high-powered lasers from aft-mounted dorsal turrets. The _Invincible's_ weapons fired, sending up a wall of plasma, but the Sweeps easily sidestepped the blasts, keeping up their fire. Eventually, her shields failed and the lasers hit hull.

__Two _Carrack_-class cruisers exploded under fire as Sweeps darted in and out, all around the beleaguered Imperial fleet. They transformed to robot mode and back to hovercraft mode quickly, confusing targeting sensors each time.

Two more modified Vong warships approached the _Chimaera_, laser cannons raking across the destroyer's shields as they attempted to outflank the venerable ship. Pellaeon's mustache twitched. "Back us off and keep up the fire!" She ship shuddered under a hail of withering fire. "Dump all power to shields! Take it from life support if you have to!"

__

* * *

Cyclonus flew along the metal landscape of Cybertron, his wing-mounted lasers cutting down Cybertronian after Cybertronian. "Pathetic fools! There shall be no escape!" he shouted.

Sideswipe and Arcee sped along, both dodging the fire from above. "Get out of here, Arcee!" Sideswipe shouted, transforming into robot mode and extracting his photon rifle from subspace. "I'll hold him off!"

The pink speeder skidded to a halt and also transformed. Arcee held up her hands and twin laser pistols appeared in her hands. "Sorry, but I'm no damsel, nor am I in distress!" she cried out, rolling to the left and firing into the sky at Cyclonus.

Cyclonus rolled and dropped to the ground, braking thrusters firing just before he hit metal. His aft end extended, forming legs, while his wings folded back and his sides split off to form arms. The nosecone folded back and a panel slid open, revealing his face. A vile-looking rifle appeared in his hands and he fired off a stream of violet energy from the barrel. "Time to burn in the Pit…"

Sideswipe pushed Arcee to the side, barely dodging the blast himself. The energy beam hit the ground, burning a hole in the metal. Even when Cyclonus let go of the trigger, the infernal energies ate away at the edges, widening the gap.

The warrior launched himself at Unicron's minion, his left hand retracted and replaced by a piledriver. He grappled Cyclonus' left arm and planted the piledriver right into his chest. A loud clanking and ripping sound could be heard as the wedge was driven into Cyclonus' chest, battering and ripping it.__

__Suddenly, Sideswipe was hurtled back by an almost casual toss from the minion. Cyclonus got to his feet, the rips and tears in his armor already healing.__

__A sick smile bent his mouth plates up. "The Dark God's power flows through me. You think a simple piledriver can kill me?"

Arcee and Sideswipe took a step back and exchanged a glance. "Arcee, I love you."

Arcee vented some gas through her mouth plates. "Oh, great. Now you tell me…" Her blue optics looked up slightly to him and she placed a hand on his red-plated forearm. "I love you, too."

__

* * *

Pellaeon leaned down to the crew pit. "Send Omega Signal to all forces! I repeat; Omega Signal! We're getting cut to ribbons by those damned things out there!"

The comm officer nodded and leaned forward, pressing her hand to her ear. "All forces, Omega Signal. I repeat; Omega Signal."

The bridge heaved under everyone's feet. An engineering officer looked up. "Sir, engineering reports the reactor's sustained heavy damage. She could go at any time!"__

__A cloud passed before Pellaeon's eyes. "Evacuate the _Chimaera_. Send the signal." He turned to a rather dirty and soot-covered Vana. "Get out of here, Captain. I'm riding down with her one last time."__

__Vana opened her mouth to protest, but Pellaeon reached out and pulled her blaster right out of her holster. With a fluid movement, he set it to stun and shot her. Blue rings of electricity enveloped her, and she dropped to the deck.

The Old Man of the Empire turned his tired eyes to two stormtroopers. "Get her out of here-and those are my final orders." He looked around the bridge and smiled. "I am privileged to have known you all. Now get out of here and leave me to my final duty."__

__Escape pods and shuttles left the dying star destroyer even as she surged forward to the final two Vong warships left. All about, Imperial ships turned and retreated from Cybertron's orbit, their engines launching them into hyperspace-and relative safety.__

__Pellaeon sat in his command chair even as ceiling panels fell and consoles all around sparked. "Right down your throat… Right down…" A laugh escaped his lips as fires sprang up. "For glory… for the Empire… for life itself!"__

__The _Chimaera's_ engines detonated even as the Vong poured laser blast after laser blast into her. The battered hull seemed to bulge before the titanic energies burst forth, engulfing both onyx-plated ships in a shockwave that tore them apart.

Myner Devis blinked back tears as he saw his father's death. He pressed his gloved hand to the transparisteel viewport in front of him before he pulled down on the hyperdrive activation lever, sending his TIE defender hurtling away.__

__The Sweeps regrouped around the few surviving coralskippers… even as the _Ark_ entered orbit, weapons and crew ready for this, their toughest battle against the Dark Side itself… even as Unicron himself exited hyperspace at the far end of the system.  


* * *

Optimus stood in the hangar deck of the _Ark_ even as it rocketed to Cybertron. Booster rockets were hooked to his legs and back and he had both his lightsaber and laser rifle at the ready. He turned to the troops under his command. "This is it. Either we all come home… or no one goes home. No going back, no retreat. Understood?"

Thundercracker and Skywarp stepped forward. "No time like the present," the blue-plated seeker said. He tapped the translucent panel on his chest. "Ready, Luke?"

Luke nodded, the motion lost in the helmet he wore. "All set, 'Cracker." He opened a channel to Revan, who stood at his feet. "You sure about this armor? I've never worn anything like this before."

Revan looked up, the flexible plates in his neck armor sliding together to accommodate such an action. "It's based on the old Mandalorian armor from my day, beefed up with Cybertronian technology. Ask Wheeljack after we kick Unicron out of this reality how much fun I had building it." He pressed a button on his forearm and the suit sealed up. "The Force _is_ with us, everyone. We will win!"

Mara smirked at him from inside Skywarp, but her eyes didn't show any merriment. "Whatever you say, Revan. Now let's get down there and show them what Jedi can do." She pressed a switch in front of her and contacted the _Ark's_ bridge. "Han, we in position?"

Han stood on a hover platform that was docked to the navigation console, his entire body dwarfed by his surroundings. If he was nervous, he didn't show it. "All set, Mara. Just make sure the kid and her highness get back safely, all right? Life would be too boring without them." he glanced back at the weapons console and his eyes narrowed to see across the distance. "Prowl, all set?"

The tactician nodded as his optics scanned Cybertron's orbital space. "Speed up and turn starboard by 45 degrees… now!" As he spoke, his hands danced across the console in front of him.

The _Ark's_ port thrusters fired, sending the huge ship to its right and allowing it to cut off several wings of Sweeps from the main force. The starboard weapon hatches opened up and the laser cannons mounted underneath fired, blowing the blue-hulled minions of death from the sky. The _Ark_ also entered the atmosphere, the die-cast hull glowing as it skimmed the metal world's atmosphere.

Han contacted the hangar deck. "Okay, folks. Go for it!" He gripped the controls as he struggled to keep the mighty arrowhead level. "And may the Force be with you."

Vents along the ceiling and floor sucked up the atmosphere, reducing the interior of the hangar to vacuum. A second later, the massive doors opened. Prime opened a radio link to everyone. "Stay safe, everyone." And with that, he ran and jumped out of the hangar, the rockets on his back and legs firing.

* * *

Jacen turned to Tenel Ka. "Well, what are we waiting for?" The young man ran for the door, but skidded to a halt. "Lusa… Raynar… they're in trouble!" he shouted. He turned back as Tenel Ka ran to his side. "It's Eryl, she's back!"

Jaina, Zekk, Anakin, Tahiri and Lowie joined him at the edge of the hangar doors. [If they are in trouble, we have to help!] Lowie shouted, waving around his bowcaster.

Jaina clenched her fist, the metal gauntlet popping. "What are we waiting for?" She took Zekk's hand and the two dove out into the sky, jetpacks firing and shooting them across the horizon to the Hydrax Plateau.

Anakin and Tahiri followed, with Lowie following behind them. Jacen turned to Tenel Ka and she could see his grin through the transparisteel faceplate. "When we get back, I'll have the funniest joke you've ever heard ready for you!" And with a whoop, he jumped out. It took him a little bit longer than was comfortable, but he activated his jetpack and shot after the rest.

Tenel Ka sighed as she followed the six fiery trails across the horizon. She double-checked her prosthetic arm and its internal weapon systems as they approached the beleaguered spaceport. Near the city-state's edge, she could make out four beings engaged in combat.

Eryl Besa stood in the middle of a triangle, blood-red lightsaber blades in each hand and laser emitters integrated into her forearms. She was still about the same size, but much of her body had been replaced by violet armor, including shin guards, torso armor and the like. Her face was still organic-and Tenel Ka would've bet every rainbow gem on Gallinore that that was the _only_ outer part not replaced.

Lusa, Raynar and Ravage circled the reformatted Sith Lord, weapons at the ready. "Eryl, don't do this!" Raynar pleaded, his lightsaber held defensively. "Come back to us-please."

Ravage's optics glowed as he targeted Eryl. "Don't waste your waste gasses pleading with her, Thul. She's the enemy and must be eliminated!" His mouth opened and the igniter mounted inside sparked before a torrent of plasma flame spewed out, right at Eryl.

The bright-orange flames engulfed her in an inferno, but she strode calmly forth. "I was forged by Unicron himself in the fires of the Pit itself. Do you think such embers will hurt me?" She ran at Ravage, covering the distance in an eye blink. The onyx-colored Vornskr yelped in surprise before Eryl slashed at his head, slicing off one of his external audio pickups and cutting a shallow groove in his cranial unit.

Lusa roared and charged her, blaster rifle firing. "You Gamorrean! I'll-" She was cut off as Eryl whirled about, stabbing at Lusa's humanoid torso with her twin blades. Lusa trotted back a bit, dropping her rifle and igniting her lightsaber. She barely parried away Eryl's first lunge even as Raynar joined her side, his own slivery blade blocking Eryl's other blade.

Eryl snarled as she pressed her attack, slashing and thrusting. "What is the matter with you? You'd choose this weakling over me?" Her eyes glowed red and spittle flew from her mouth as she brought both blades up for an overhead swing. The four plasma blades crackled and whined as they made contact. "YOU'RE MINE, RAYNAR THUL!"

Eryl brought her right arm out-and Ravage was suddenly by her side, his mouth clamped around her forearm. The whine of overstressed metal could be heard as his hydraulically-powered jaws rent the armor plating, digging into what lay beneath.

Eryl stumbled back and dropped the lightsaber from her right hand. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she screamed in pain as Ravage held on. "Let go!" she grunted out as unholy energies gathered around her. They coalesced around her arm, sparking into Sith Lightning. The bolts flowed around Ravage, illuminating his internals even through his armor and sending him _flying_ back into a twitching heap.

Lusa gasped as her friend fell. A visor slid over her eyes and she quickly scanned his vitals. _Only stasis lock, he's still alive!_ She held her lightsaber high, and a sigh of relief came from her lips. "Looks like we just got help, Raynar."

Raynar's blue eyes went to the sky as seven armored humanoids flew in and landed in a circle around Eryl. He and Lusa backed up into the circle. "About time," he exclaimed.

Jaina shrugged, her armor bouncing with the motion. "Hey, we like to make an entrance." She ignited her lightsaber, sending forth a violet blade with a _snap-hiss_. "Eryl… Force, what happened to you?"

Eryl's eyes twitched as she looked around at her nine enemies. She crouched and leaned forward a bit, her hands twitching. "I was reborn in the fires, Jaina. I have been tempered by Unicron, all weaknesses purged by my new Master."

Jacen backed up a step. "And apparently he considered sanity a weakness." He and Tenel Ka took a step forward. "Now just turn off your lightsabers and-" He was cut off as Eryl deactivated her lightsabers, slid them into quick-release holsters hooked to her armor and raised her arms, firing off several dozen blaster bolts from her arms. He and Tenel Ka backed up, their lightsabers igniting just in time for them to deflect the incoming bolts.

Both husband and wife worked in concert, their green and turquoise plasma blades deflecting the incoming storm of superheated plasma. Even as they stood their ground, Jaina and Zekk leapt at Eryl, lightsabers ignited. The Sith glanced to the side and rolled out of the way a fraction of an instant before she would've been bisected. She sprang to her feet, lightsabers levitating out of the holsters and into her hands.

Jaina and Zekk thrust their blades at her midsection, but Eryl blocked them and forced them into a deadlock. Anakin and Tahiri ran to her, but she glanced to the side and shoved them back with a telekinetic pulse. "You can't beat me. I will claim Raynar and kill you all!"

Lusa snarled as she galloped to Eryl, her blaster rifle back in her hands. "And if I die, I'm taking you with me." She fired off a few shots at Eryl, but the redhead disengaged from Zekk and Jaina and leapt into the air, clearing the circle and landing a dozen meters away.

Everyone turned to her, their weapons at the ready. Even Ravage was on his paws, his missile launchers locked onto her. "And if you kill Lusa, I shall make your final moments an eternity of agony," he growled, sparks spurting from several wounds. Lubricant and other fluids dripped from his joints, but he paid it no mind. "You will die, here and now."

Eryl smirked. "Oh? Show me, proto-form."

Tenel Ka held her lightsaber high. "We will, Eryl. We will. And that is a fact, my former friend."  


* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker flew across Cybertron's sky, their laser cannons and internal missile launchers spitting death at the Sweeps. Mara and Luke targeted the weapons while Skywarp and Thundercracker dodged incoming fire from the minions of Unicron.

Both slowed as a white E-wing with red trim flew up behind them. "About time you got here!" Starscream shouted, slowing and transforming to robot mode. He spun around, firing off a burst from his arm-mounted null ray and catching an approaching Sweep. The azure-colored shots hit the blue-plated robot, shorting out his circuitry and sending him plummeting to the ground below.

The three seekers met up in the middle of the sky. "What's the situation with Prime?" Starscream asked, his sensors scanning the surrounding area for incoming Sweeps while his optics went to the approaching Unicron. "He's getting closer, after all."

Luke spoke up through gritted teeth. "He's on planet, Starscream, but I can't tell at the moment… by the Force, that thing is pure evil!"

Thundercracker lightly tapped his canopy. "I know how you feel, Luke. Well, I suppose I don't know. You're more powerful in the Force than I am." He looked up at the approaching Chaos God and his mouth plates curved in a grimace. "May the Matrix save us… and did I just really say that?"

Skywarp grinned and punched him in the arm. "Aw, 'Cracker's become a believer. Now all-hey, Mara. What the slag you doing?" he asked, looking down at his chest as the cockpit seals broke and Mara slid out.

The Jedi Master dropped a few meters before the jetpack she wore kicked on, sending her shooting up to look Skywarp in the optics. Like every other Jedi, she wore the armor Revan and Wheeljack had designed and built for this most important of missions. "Sorry, Skywarp, but you're gonna have to go it alone this time. There's an old 'friend' down there fighting Leia and Brianna, and they need my help against her."

She flew over to Thundercracker and looked up. "Ah, mind if I have a word in private?" The seeker's cranium tilted up and he deactivated his internal audio sensors as his canopy opened. "Hey, farmboy."

Luke leaned out and undid his helmet. He too reached across the empty space until their fingers were touching. "Hey, yourself," he croaked out. "Do you need backup against-"

Mara interrupted him with a shaky wave of her hand. "Nah. We'll be good. And you've got more important things to worry about." She moved off and looked up to Thundercracker. "Take care of him, all right?" And with that, she turned and flew off into the distance.

Luke settled back into the cockpit as it resealed itself. His head twitched to the side as a Sweep flew by a few kilometers away. This one felt different from the cannon fodder they had destroyed earlier. He was stronger… more evil. "Thundercracker, target at 9 o'clock."

Thundercracker's arm twitched and a panel opened up, sending out his lightsaber. He grabbed it and ignited it in one smooth gesture before his boot jets fired. "We've got a lead on one of their generals. You two stay here and hold down the fort."

Starscream growled as the blue-plated seeker flew off. "Wait, Thundercracker! We're a team, you slaggin' idiot!" He flew up to Thundercracker, but stopped short when Luke's voice came over the comm.

"No offense, Starscream, but he'd be too much for you. Only a Jedi can handle… Scourge." And with that, Thundercracker tossed them a salute before flying off, leaving behind a seething Starscream.

Skywarp glided up to him, his arms crossed. "Well, I feel useless. What about you?"

Any retort Starscream might've had vanished as two dozen Sweeps converged on the pair, their laser cannons firing. Both seekers transformed into E-wing mode and their afterburners flared, getting them barely out of the line of fire. One blast managed to hit Skywarp, though, singing his right wing. "Ouch!" he yelled before vanishing in a violet flash-only to reappear directly behind his assailant. "It's not nice to trick the trickster!" he yelled as his laser cannons shredded the Sweep, sending his flaming chassis to the ground below.

Starscream's lasers and null ray fired in sequence as he dodged the incoming fire. Maneuvering thrusters in his nosecone fired, spinning him around on the proverbial deci-credit so he could bring his weapons to bear. He managed to shoot down two Sweeps before one of them crashed into him. The Air Commander transformed into robot mode, grappling with the hovercraft in midair.

Suddenly, he shoved the hovercraft away as several missiles flew in, hitting the Sweep and blowing him into free-falling chunks. A white space cruiser with red trim flew by, unleashing hell upon the Sweeps with missiles and heavy laser blasts. "Mind if I cut in?" Skyfire asked, quickly transforming to robot mode.

Skywarp and Starscream rallied behind him as the remaining Sweeps were obliterated. Starscream looked his old friend over, who now had missile launchers mounted to his forearms, turbolaser cannons jutting over his shoulders and a rifle in his hands. "Well, couldn't resist going overboard, could you?"

Skyfire's mouth plates turned up in a smile, even if the expression was lost underneath the helmet he wore. "It seems like a good idea, now." He glided over to Starscream and saluted him with his rifle. "Lead on, Starscream."

* * *

Mara flew over the vast unbroken landscape between Cybertronian city-states. Her lightsaber-Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber-was already in hand as she came up on the battle below. A single human female swathed in the Dark Side stood, with two beacons of the Light surrounding her.

Lumiya barely glanced up as Mara landed. "Well, another one I won't have to track down and kill."

The Jedi Master looked her former partner over. Outwardly, relatively little had changed. Lumiya still had prosthetic limbs and a light-whip, but her face was twisted even more-and now she had _two_ light-whips… and they writhed around without her arms even moving.

Leia was kneeling to Mara's right, her lightsaber out. "Glad you could join us," she quipped. Leia's helmet was off and the chest plate was crisscrossed with burn marks, but otherwise she was fine.

And to Mara's left stood Brianna. "She's a most difficult opponent," she observed. "I'm having quite a bit of fun, here."

Mara's lightsaber sprang to her hand and she ignited it. One of the energy strands shot to her, writhing like a snake. Mara batted it away, but it curved around her blade, forcing her to roll out of the way. "Stang it, when could she do this?"

Lumiya laughed, a guttural sound devoid of emotion. "My new Master, Unicron. With his power flowing through my veins, I am unstoppable!" The strands writhed in concert with her laugh, striking at Mara and Brianna.

The Echani gracefully dodged and jumped up, leaping at Lumiya with her lightsabers. "Die!" she shouted, slashing down. Lumiya stepped back and raised her hands, sending out a _massive_ telekinetic pulse and slamming Brianna away. The silver-haired Master barely managed to right herself before hitting the metal ground and skidding several meters.

At that moment, Leia charged the Sith, her own blade swinging. Lumiya turned back and readied another pulse, but Leia quickly covered the distance and thrust her lightsaber at Lumiya's midsection. The plasma blade skittered along armor before puncturing through a flexible part, sinking up almost to the hilt. "Gotcha."

A low groan came from Lumiya before she shoved Leia off with twin palm thrusts. Her hand went to the gaping, oozing wound. "That cost you dearly," she snarled. "I'll be at full health in seconds, and never be permanently harmed. You on the other… hand…" she glanced down at the hole in her abdomen. "Why-why isn't it healing?"

Mara smirked. "Looks like your warranty doesn't cover attacks by Jedi, Lumiya. Now be a good little Hand and surrender, m'kay?"

Lumiya's eyes narrowed behind the armor as she wheeled to face Mara. "I'll gut you for that!" The light-whips snapped against the ground, gouging out molten streaks in the slate-gray ground.

Mara simply stood her ground, her lips twitching as she settled into a fighting stance. "Bring it, don't sing it."  


* * *

_Iacon  
___

Optimus Prime soared over Cybertron, his laser rifle blowing holes in Sweeps as he flew on to the greatest concentration of evil on the planet. His optics narrowed as he saw the destruction wrought by Unicron's forces.

The Tower of Pion burned and crumbled to the ground, while the glassine ceiling of the Stellar Galleries imploded, raining shards upon fleeing Cybertronians. "By the Allspark… no!"_**  
**_

He landed outside the city limits, laser rifle firing all the while. His IFF transponder quickly picked out the name of the leader of the attack. "Galvatron must be stopped, no matter the cost…" he intoned, his body leaning forward as he transformed into his half-scale juggernaut alt mode. The aft half of the vehicle appeared in a violet flash of light as it was recalled from Prime's subspace storage pocket and hooked to his body.

* * *

Vong constructs and Sweeps ran through Iacon's streets, several of them being destroyed by Cybertronians fighting desperately to save their home. Hot Rod, Springer, Blurr and Kup kept up a furious assault, moving rapidly in order not to get pinned down. "This is hopeless!" Springer shouted, impaling a Sweep on his sword while kicking a construct into the side of a building.

Kup's wide-barreled acid rifle belched corrosive acids while he rubbed his chin. "I don't know about that, lad. There was this time at the salt flats of some planet when we were pinned down…"

Hot Rod paid him no mind as his arm-mounted electric blasters fired streams of electricity, shorting out Sweeps. "Oh, shut up and pour it on!" he yelled. "No time for frivolity!"

_**

* * *

**_

Prime rolled through the streets, approaching the High Council Pavilions-or what was left of them. A huge hole had been blown into the restored and rebuilt building, with oily smoke pouring out of it. He drove up to a group of Sweeps and opened up his throttle, increasing speed to maximum…

The last of the Sweeps turned as their audio sensors picked up a low rumbling. He turned-only to be smashed by a red, white and blue juggernaut assault vehicle. His chassis was flattened and mangled as Prime rolled on to the rest of the Sweeps.

They turned to face him and fired their weapons, bathing his front grille and armor in plasma, but it did little to him as he transformed, the rocket boosters in his legs firing and lifting him up and over the group. His laser rifle and lightsaber appeared in his hands as he bypassed the group entirely.

The Sweeps ran after him, but several were cut down by Hot Rod and his group. "Keep on going, Optimus!" Hot Rod yelled. "We've got these empties taken care of!"

_**

* * *

**_

Ultra Magnus cried out as Galvatron grabbed his arm, pulling it and wrenching the joints. Lubrication spurted from the joints as Galvatron grunted. "You're pathetic. I hope you're not the most-" He suddenly let go and stumbled back, narrowly avoiding a sword slash. "Ah, a true warrior!"

Bludgeon circled around Galvatron, protecting Magnus' damaged body. "Fool! I am a Master of Metallikato. Your attacks will be-argh!" He suddenly dodged as Galvatron raised arm-mounted cannon in an orange blur and fired a shot, nearly blowing a hole in Bludgeon's armor.

Bludgeon's eerily organic face twisted in a sneer as he jumped up, slashing down again. His sword cut across Galvatron's chest armor, gouging out a shallow line that began healing almost as soon as Bludgeon's sword passed.

Galvatron's optics brightened. "Your attacks mean nothing to me. Unicron's power flows through me!"

Bludgeon widened his stance, but he stopped as his IFF transponder picked up on an approaching signal. "And someone with the power of Primus himself flowing through his fuel pump. I almost pity you… almost."  
__

Galvatron stood up straight, his fuel processors speeding up as his sensors detected a very powerful Cybertronian approaching. He turned to the cratered door just as Prime entered. "You, keeper of the Matrix!"

Prime sent his laser rifle back to subspace storage and raised his lightsaber high, the blade driving back the shadows. "One shall stand, one shall fall!"

A low snarl came from Galvatron's vocalizer. "I'll rip you apart with my bare hands and lay your spark at my master's feet!" he yelled, charging Prime and dodging a lightsaber thrust while tackling him out of the council chambers.

Prime rolled through the impact, tossing Galvatron off and kipping to his feet. He turned-just in time to slice at Galvatron's midsection. The plasma blade cut into his armor and sent out a shower of sparks.

Galvatron's fingers skittered across the wound. He raised his cannon again and fired, hitting Prime with a glancing blow to the lower abdomen. It ripped through the outer layers of his armor, bubbling and burning it away.

Prime grimaced as damage reports sped across several screens in his vision. He brought his lightsaber down, deflecting the beam away as he moved in.

Galvatron readied himself as Prime moved in again. He fired off another brief blast from his cannon, but Prime dodged it and punched him in the face. Hard. He staggered back, but grabbed Prime's arm as he went for another punch and hip tossed the Cybertronian Jedi to the metal ground. "I'll kill you!"

Prime rose to one knee, stabbing his blade straight out and skewering Galvatron in the hip joint. "Never! As long as evil exists, I will be there to fight it!" He rose to his feet, driving his plasma blade deeper into Galvatron.

With a sudden lurch, Unicron's minion pulled away from Prime and slid the lightsaber off of the wound. His hard drive tried to figure out why his wounds weren't healing against Prime-but it didn't matter. All that did was taking out the Matrix Bearer so Unicron could destroy this reality and move to the next one.

He jumped forward, dodging Prime's weapon again and punching him several times in the still-bubbling wound in his abdomen. He felt glee as his tactile sensors felt the metal giving way…

Prime's vision blurred and flickered with every blow by Galvatron, which could be the reason why he ignored the approaching Cybertronian-Decepticon-from behind Galvatron. "M-Megatron?" he gasped out, his vocalizer shorting out somewhat.

Megatron emerged from the shadows and grabbed onto Galvatron from behind, pulling him away from Prime. "I knew you were weak, Prime, but not this weak," he taunted. "Perhaps you should've fought me instead of Skywalker!"

Prime's mouth plate seemed to turn up in a smile as his auto-repair systems kicked into overdrive, with aid from a light healing trance. "Master Skywalker _is_ the Jedi Master, I'll admit."

Megatron struggled with Galvatron, trying to keep his arms clenched around the violet-plated warrior's neck. "Don't just stand there and blow gas, Prime! You have a god to-to banish!" He finally let Galvatron go. "Finish this!"

Prime stepped back and transformed into juggernaut mode, albeit slowly due to his injuries. Megatron ignored him as he kept his optics on Galvatron. "What a pathetic pile of scrap you are! Unicron is not as impressive as I thought if you serve him."

An inarticulate roar came from Galvatron as he charged Megatron, but the slag-maker raised his fusion cannon at the last moment and fired a point-blank shot at Galvatron, catching him square in the chest and sending him hurtling back from the sheer physical force.

Galvatron fell to the ground and skidded several dozen meters as the blast petered out, a large hole bored in his armor-that failed to penetrate much into his internal circuitry. He slowly rose to his feet, his optics resetting themselves and his hands clenching in pure fury. "I'll… I'll destroy you!"

Megatron's mouth plates turned up in a smirk and he held out his right arm and waggled his fingers at Galvatron. "Talk will get you nothing; only actions. Come at me and die, like so many before."  


* * *

Revan and Talo flew through Cybertron's skies, the resurrected Jedi tracking a tragically familiar presence in the Force. "He repented, I know it!" Revan mumbled as he and Talo flew to Kaion, former capital of Decepticon Territory. Vong constructs were the main enemy forces-and they were little more than moving targets to Cybertronian defenders, despite their upgrades and reformatting.

Talo and Revan landed outside the city, near a caped humanoid with Sith armor and a metal band across the front of his mouth. "I've been waiting, Revan. What kept you?" Malak asked, whirling about to face the pair.

The Jedi Masters spread out, lightsabers ignited already. "Malak… you repented!" Revan said. "Back at the Star Forge… remember?"

A low chuckle came from behind Malak's face plate as he held out his hands and telekinetically called his own lightsabers to his hands. They ignited, bathing his sallow complexion with a blood-red light. "Yes, and Unicron saved me from such an ignominious fate. He nurtured me for four millennia, Revan, reminding me of the true power of the Dark Side."

Talo scowled. "Looks like there's little chance of redemption here, Revan." He suddenly moved forward and thrust both of his lightsabers at Malak's midsection, each at an oblique angle. Malak's blades shot up, deflecting them away. The Sith Lord shuffled back, blades twitching.

Revan leapt up and over Malak's head, his own blades stabbing at Malak's skull. Malak knelt down as Revan landed and engaged him in a furious duel. The Jedi stepped in, feinting with his right blade and drawing Malak's attention away while stabbing his shoulder. "I'm still a better duelist than you are, Malak. Talo and I together can take you out with little difficulty, so surrender."

Malak grunted in pain and he dropped his lightsabers to the ground. The emitters clattered as he raised his hands. "A better duelist… and that is about _all_ you are better than I am at!" A wavy telekinetic pulse shot from his hands, _slamming_ both Jedi Masters back and sending them skittering across the ground. "I have the power of a God flowing through my veins. What do you have, _Jedi_?"

Revan wrapped his arms around his chest and grunted in pain. "He's got a point. A bad point, but a point." He levered himself to his feet, still clutching his sides. "You… haven't-" His words were cut short as Malak slammed him back again, sending Revan onto his back and jarring his spine.

Malak stalked forward, his lightsaber floating into his hands and re-igniting. "Oh, but I have. I can feel the termination of so many sparks all around us, Revan. The Cybertronians are fleeing for their lives… "

Talo suddenly leapt at Malak, forcing him onto the defensive. "Don't lie, Malak! It's beneath you." He stabbed and slashed at the Sith Lord, forcing him back. "Even now, I can see those who call this planet home-and you know what I see?" The two locked eyes, and Malak saw:

* * *

_Devastator and Omega Supreme stood back to back, their weapons lighting up the night as they defended the Hydrax Plateau from Unicron's minions. Devastator's laser rifle glowed white-hot as it fired a continuous stream of heat at circling Sweeps. Omega Supreme's arm cannon was also suffering similar problems, although the stoic warrior showed no sign of the tremendous pain he was in._

_Tionne stood on Devastator's right shoulder, next to Scavenger in arm mode. Her dress whipped about her body and her silvery hair blew back from thermal currents as she raised her lightsaber high, the blade crackling and humming. "Keep it together, and fight as one!" She suddenly knelt down and brought her blade to an oblique angle, deflecting an incoming blast back at the Sweep that had fired it with aid from the Force.

* * *

_

_Hot Rod's arms ached as he fired off another round from his two laser pistols. His energon reserves were too low for the warrior to use his arm-mounted blasters, so he relied on the less powerful weapons. "Pour it on!" he shouted, his vocalizer stressing from overuse. Hot Rod backed up a step-and was tackled to the ground by a Sweep._

_The two rolled around on the streets of Iacon, with Hot Rod pinned beneath the Sweep. The soulless killing machine smirked as he readied his laser rifle, his legs pinning Hot Rod's arms to the ground. "Prepare to experience oblivion!" he snarled-right before a missile struck him in the back, exploding and blowing a jagged hole in his back._

_A cry escaped Hot Rod's vocalizer as he tossed the graying corpse off of him and scrambled to his feet. His optics zoomed in and extrapolated the missile's trajectory, arriving… on an empty space._

_The space wavered and rippled before resolving into a white Cybertronian with blue paneling and a missile launcher attached to his right shoulder. His bearing seemed aristocratic as he surveyed the street battle. "Such a waste," Mirage muttered._

_A bright green Flash speeder, a red snow speeder and a dull green SoroSuub V-35 courier raced down the street, skidding to a halt and transforming into Hound, Cliffjumper and Brawn respectively. Brawn grabbed a light post and pulled it out of the street. "Who wants some?" he called out._

_A Sweep jumped up and flew at the diminutive Cybertronian, laser rifle firing. Brawn hunkered down, letting his dense armor absorb and deflect the blasts as he charged the flier, lamppost swinging. It connected with a clang, warping around and sending the Sweep into the side of a building._

_It impacted and caved in the metal side, his entire chassis splitting open and sparks pouring out of the __gaping wounds. Brawn nodded before charging into a mass of Sweeps and Vong constructs, his impromptu weapon swinging.

* * *

_

_"Keep it together!" Han shouted as the _Ark _shuddered. He gripped the edge of his platform and waited out the barrage from Galvatron's flagship. He quickly grabbed the control stick and sent the flattened arrowhead into a dive. "Not the _Falcon_, but not bad either."_

_At the co-pilot's station, Chewie's optics scanned several readouts at once. [Hull integrity is at 95% and starboard thrusters have been damaged. The enemy ship has lost one of its engine nacelles and appears to have also lost weapons on that side.] His mouth plates seemed to curl in a sneer. [Let's finish it off, for Primus!]_

_Prowl's hands danced across the weapon controls, his neural processors working overtime. "Might be easier said than done, Chewie. They've still got maneuverability on us, believe it or not. And Wheeljack's reporting some instabilities in the fuel lines."_

_Han smirked as he pressed some buttons. "Don't worry. She'll hold together."

* * *

_

_Cyclonus' face betrayed no emotion as Sideswipe cried out in pain. His optics showed no trace of pleasure or satisfaction as he punched the Cybertronian in the upper torso, bending the armor plate and sending shockwaves through his entire body._

_Arcee lay in the background, her left leg severed and leaking some odd, bluish fluid. She crawled to one of her laser pistols, but Cyclonus paid her no mind. Soon, she and Sideswipe would be-_

_His train of thought was interrupted as a Chariot LAAV crashed into his back, shocking his systems and sending him flying away from Sideswipe. The LAAV quickly transformed into Bluestreak while a yellow Gian speeder flew over and skidded to a halt, transforming into Sunstreaker._

_Sunstreaker knelt at his brother's damaged form. "Damn it, someone's gonna pay for this!" he shouted, his electron-pulse rifle appearing in his hands. He raised it and his optics focused on the rising Cyclonus. "Oh, stasis lock is too good for you…"_

_Bluestreak's lightsaber ignited with a snap-hiss and he moved in front of Sunstreaker. "No, don't. I feel the Dark Side from him. Stay back, Sunstreaker."_

_Cyclonus rose to his feet, damage reports scrolling across his vision. "A Cybertronian Jedi? At last a challenge."_

_Sideswipe groaned and struggled to get up, but Sunstreaker placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, bro. Let's see what Bluestreak can do, here."

* * *

_

Malak blinked-and soon found Revan once more on the attack, right by Talo's side. "Small victories, but they mean nothing!"

Revan spotted a streak of blue flying across the sky to where he felt Optimus Prime was rolling out. "Oh, I think they'll mean more than you realize, Malak. The end's coming-and not for us!"  


* * *

_Ten minutes earlier_  
Thundercracker's engines flared as he flew up to the lone Sweep hovering in the sky. Unlike the others, the one his IFF transponder identified as 'Scourge' was not participating in the attack. The seeker's braking thrusters fired and he transformed into humanoid mode, Luke's cockpit adjusting inside his upper torso and his lightsaber igniting.

Scourge slowly turned around to face Thundercracker, his clawed hand stroking bits of metal attached to his chin in a beard-like fashion. "Hello, Jedi Knight and Master. What lovely carnage we have here. I was just admiring the view when you showed up to die."

Thundercracker's mouth plates seemed to curl into a defiant sneer. "Oh, you're going down, Scourge! I've fought against the best and came out on top." He raised his lightsaber up into a guard position, his arm-mounted laser cannons powering up just in case.

Scourge chuckled and the cannon mounted to the top of his head powered up, the emitter glowing. "A bit overconfident, aren't we?" He held his hands out and Thundercracker's optics scanned the claws at the tips of his fingers. "Oh, you see them, don't you?" Thrusters in his legs fired and he shot forward, his hand swiping at 'Cracker's face.

The seeker brought his blade up, expecting it to swipe right through Scourge's forearm plates-and was thoroughly shocked when the blade simply bounced and skidded right off the armor, sending him off-balance and almost spinning in the air!

Scourge's optics dimmed somewhat. "Galvatron is fury incarnate, while Cyclonus is his loyal aide, the one who guides his fury and channels it. Me? I am the hunter, the tracker. And every good hunter needs to know his prey's strengths and weaknesses!" The cannon on his head fired, but Thundercracker brought his blade around just in time to deflect it away. "Good! The fight will be most-" His vocalizer skipped a bit as he felt an invisible shove hit his chest, pushing him back and denting the armor.

Inside Thundercracker's cockpit, Luke's eyes opened slightly as he steadied himself. "Your turn, Thundercracker. We work together."

Thundercracker nodded as he leaned forward and flew at Scourge, his arm cannons firing. Luke sent forth two more telekinetic pushes, keeping Scourge off-balance while his student slashed at Unicron's minion.

This time, the lightsaber bit into Scourge's shoulder. Molten metal flowed as the plasma blade slid down, burning through servo-motors, circuitry and even igniting a small fuel line. A cry of pain emanated from Scourge's vocalizer as warnings flashed across his vision.

Thundercracker withdrew as his danger sense flared, letting him dodge a quick burst from Scourge's head cannon. Suddenly, he glanced down as he felt several latches on his canopy disengage. "Luke, what the slag are you doing?"

His canopy suddenly flew open, obscuring his vision as Luke jumped out. The Jedi Master wore the same armor as all the other Jedi on the _Ark_, and his jetpack ignited, sending him up for a face-to-face talk with Thundercracker. "You can't feel it as much as I do, so look up," he said, pointing to the sky.

Thundercracker's gaze drifted up and his optics focused on the one thing that filled the sky. Unicron's form dominated the star-filled sky. His maw flashed with red energy as his form began… changing.

The horns flanking his maw retracted into the main body while the entire equatorial region split apart, folding out. Two huge legs shot out from the back as soon as what were clearly arms cleared the backside. The entire spherical body flattened and lengthened into a humanoid body while the ring around Unicron's planetary form detached and formed hawkbat-like wings. Finally, a head topped with horns exited the maw.

Unicron's fingers flexed and he brought his right arm up, his hand clenching. "_**Primus… you shall die, now. This aspect of yourself shall cease to exist-and soon this entire reality will follow along."**_

Luke tilted his helmeted head. "GO!" he shouted. "Optimus needs a lift. I can hold Scourge off." he turned around and dodged a sweep from Scourge's clawed hands. "I can hold off this one quite easily.

As Thundercracker flew off, Scourge and Luke circled each other. "If you really think such childish taunts will phase me, this will be easier than I thought," he sneered as his head cannon powered up again.

Luke held out his lightsaber and thumbed it on, sending forth an emerald blade. He said nothing as he held out his left hand, waving Scourge forward.

* * *

All across Cybertron, almost everyone stopped in the midst of fleeing or fighting to simply look up as Unicron loomed overhead in robot mode. Only a few paid him no mind as they fought to defend their home-their universe-from him.

Optimus Prime's sensors 'saw' him, but he paid him no mind as he raced across Cybertron's surface in juggernaut mode. He quickly detected Thundercracker approaching from above and slowed down. "Thundercracker, what is it?"

The blue-plated seeker stopped above Prime and quickly transformed into his E-wing form. Small panels on the underside of his wings opened up and his external speakers boomed. "Prime, grab on! It'll be easier for me to fly and evade like this!"

Prime's aft section suddenly vanished in a violet flash as it was shunted into his subspace storage pocket. The forward cabin quickly transformed into his robot mode and he jumped up, his blue hands grabbing onto the handles. "Get me up to Unicron as quickly as possible, 'Cracker!"

The seeker chuckled slightly as his thrusters flared and he shot out of Cybertron's atmosphere. "Wish you could fly like me now, eh?" His laser cannons fired a constant stream of plasma as Sweeps dove in on him, the cannon fodder minions dying as they strived to slow down the Chosen One's fulfillment of his destiny.

Halfway to Unicron, Prime let go of Thundercracker and the thrusters still attached to his legs fired, sending him away. "Get to safety, my friend!' he shouted over radio. "It is time for me to fulfill my destiny."

Thundercracker transformed to robot mode and stopped just long enough to see Prime sail forward, his red form quickly swallowed and invisible in Unicron's bulk. "My the Force be with you…" he muttered. "Oh, what am I saying? It _is_ with you." He straightened up and saluted him before turning and speeding back to the battle.

Unicron regarded the speck of dust flying at him-and he felt fear. More specifically, he feared what was inside the speck of dust. His right optic glowed before a thin laser beam shot out of it, missing Prime but striking Cybertron and gouging out a ten-kilometer deep trench in its surface. "_**No, stay back! If you destroy me, the explosion shall destroy you as well!"**_

Prime slowed to a halt and his fingers pried open his chest, the hydraulics straining a bit. "If that will stop you, then so be it!" The plates finally opened and he reached inside. A small part of him felt some satisfaction as Unicron recoiled in horror. "Now, let our darkest hour be lit!"

He extracted the Matrix from its place inside and held it forth, his chest plates closing automatically. The inner core of the artifact glowed a brilliant blue as he held it by the handles and pulled it apart, revealing a perfect crystal inside. The crystal, containing a piece of Primus' essence, flashed and shot out beams of light that strobed across Unicron's body.

The beams shot through his armor, carving through kilometers of metal in an instant. Prime's optics filtered and blocked the worst of the light so they weren't overloaded, but he never turned away as Unicron's body was torn up and his soul banished from this plane of existence…

* * *

Galvatron punched at Megatron's torso and readied a point-blank shot at his damaged armor, but his optics suddenly dimmed and he reared back, clutching his head. "ARGH! My master, where have you gone?" he shouted, his motors misfiring.

* * *

Malak's eyes widened and he dropped his lightsabers to the ground. He stumbled back, the metal band across the lower part of his head bouncing around. "Unicron, do not abandon us!" he shouted. "I need you!"

* * *

Cyclonus dropped to one knee, ducking a swipe by Bluestreak's blade but not a blast from Sunstreaker's electron-pulse rifle. The stream of particles hit his violet armor at high speed and blew a hole in it, damaging circuitry beneath it. He staggered back in pain and fright. "He's gone. No!"

* * *

Lumiya's grip on her light-whips faltered and she cried out. "No, don't leave us!' she cried out as Mara's blade found its mark, skewering her shoulder and destroying a fuel cell.

* * *

Scourge's thrusters and repulsorlifts malfunctioned, sending him spiraling to the metal ground below. He impacted, cratering the ground and bouncing a bit. His vocalizer scrambled and spat out nothing but static as he slowly rose, sparks shooting from his joints.

* * *

Eryl's mouth foamed and her head twitched. Jaina and Zekk stepped back from fighting her as she dropped to her knees and clawed the air. "NO, don't leave me! I need you to help me get back Raynar!" She leaned forward and pounded on the ground, denting it with each blow.

* * *

All around, Sweeps and Vong constructs dropped to the ground in pain, all of them deactivating within moments of crashing. Luke looked around-

_He found himself floating in nothingness once more. "Primus!" he shouted. "Did we win? Is Unicron banished?" He looked around the blackness and focused. "Optimus, are you there?"_

_The familiar presence of the former Autobot commander was soon apparent. He 'turned' around and __came face to mouth plate with Prime. Once again the two were the same size. "I am here, Luke. I survived the destruction of Unicron's physical body… I think."_

_Both suddenly looked around as they heard Primus speak. "__**You have indeed, Optimus Prime. And yes, Master Skywalker. Unicron has been banished and has moved on in his endless quest to bring about The End."**_

_Luke tilted his head down. "Is there anything we can do, Primus, to stop him permanently, or to help you in some way?"_

_The God shook his head, a wry smile crossing his lips. __**"I appreciate the offer, Master Skywalker, but you cannot help me beyond what you have done this day. He has already moved on, and I have started the next phase of my plans." **__He turned to Optimus and pointed to his chest. "__**The Matrix is still usable for the creation of new sparks. Use it with Vector Sigma and other methods to repopulate Cybertron, Optimus Prime."**_

_Prime nodded. "I shall, Primus. And thank you."_

_Primus nodded and his body began fading, the already onyx-colored darkness becoming even darker. "__**I thank you two. Now go, and be at peace."**_

Luke's vision cleared. He was still floating in Cybertron's sky and he decreased power to his jetpack, floating down to the still-malfunctioning Scourge. "Surrender," he ordered, pointing his lightsaber at the Sweep leader.

Scourge turned his tortured optics onto the Jedi master and suddenly leapt at Luke. He reached out with his clawed hands, but Luke stood his ground and jumped forward, bypassing Scourge's guard and allowing him to stab the blue-plated minion of Unicron right in his right optic sensor.

Another high-pitched screech came from Scourge's vocalizer as he shot to his feet. Sparks and smoke poured from the destroyed optic sensor. Luke shook his head and stepped forward. "Surrender," he repeated.

In an almost instinctive response, Scourge once more attacked Luke. This time, the Jedi Master aimed lower-the lower neck joint. His plasma blade bit through the thin armor plating all the way up to the hilt, severing power cables and destroying his entire neural net. Luke dropped to the ground and lay prone as Scourge's body sailed overhead, limbs twitching.

The Sweep leader landed with a dull _thud_ and lay there. Luke senses his head was still functioning, but with no intact power cables, it was only a matter of time. He walked up to Scourge and deactivated his lightsaber, danger sense quiet. "I'm sorry, but you left me no choice."

Scourge's lone functional optic sensor focused in on him, the internal light dimming until it finally blinked out and his head lowered, the motors giving out. Luke breathed out before his danger sense flashed. He looked around and reached out, quickly locating the problem. _Mara, Leia, are you all right?

* * *

_

Mara rolled and dove in a continuous motion, dodging a flailing filament of plasma. "Just fine, Luke. Now please be quiet before I lose my head, arm, leg or get vivisected!" She brought her lightsaber up and batted at the light-ship's tendril. "Go away! Shoo!"

Leia and Brianna were also running around and dodging Lumiya's frenzied attack. The Sith Mistress' green eyes were wide and had a shine of craziness about them. "Die, die, die! My master is gone and soon you shall follow! Pain, pain is all I have!"

Leia gritted her teeth. "Pain was all I had once, but you can get through it, Lumiya! Don't do this!" she yelled, deflecting away the tendril of plasma and walking right up to Lumiya. "Stand down."

Brianna suddenly jumped up and tossed her lightsaber at Lumiya. The insane Sith looked up and deflected it away with a single snap of her light-whip, but that one instant of inattention enabled Leia to reach her. The princess brought her lightsaber up and level with Lumiya's throat.

No words were said as both former Princess and former Hand locked eyes, both saying volumes with their eyes. Finally, one of the plasma tendrils turned and shot at Leia's back, covering the distance in less than a second.

Leia kept her eyes on Lumiya as her blade whirred behind her back, deflecting away the tendril and quickly coming back, slicing through Lumiya's armor and the flesh beneath. "I'm sorry," she whispered as Lumiya's eyes glazed over and she slumped forward. Leia deactivated her lightsaber, caught her body and lowered it to the ground.

Brianna and Mara walked up to Leia. "Thanks," Leia said to Brianna. "Nice job back there."

Brianna nodded as the princess and Jedi master rose and turned. "No problem, Leia." Brianna looked about, her slivery eyes darting this way and that. "It feels like the storm has passed, but there are still pockets of-" She suddenly winced. "Talo and Revan are fighting Malak… and he has kept his wits about him."

Mara growled. "And they're halfway across the planet from us. Damn it!" She kicked at the ground and let out a cry of pain. "OOOWWWW!" she yelled, hopping up and down. "That's hard ground!"

Leia glanced down. "Well, it _is_ metal." She shook her head and sighed. "Nothing we can do but lend them our thoughts."

Brianna sighed and looked down. "Talo," she whispered. "Please be safe."  


* * *

Talo's head cocked to the side as he 'heard' his wife's voice, allowing him to avoid a killing thrust from Malak. Unlike Lumiya, he had his wits about him and still retained all the power he had as Unicron's servant.

He stabbed at Malak several times, each one deflected by Malak's other blade. Even with two lightsabers, Talo couldn't penetrate the Sith Lord's defenses. Sweat poured down his forehead as he struggled, blocked and feinted.

Revan ran over and, after a brief mental conference with Talo, inserted himself into the fight. "it's over, Malak!" he shouted. "Unicron's gone and you'll never win. Surrender, please."

Malak spun around, parrying away Revan's slash but taking a knick to his armor from a thrust. "I cannot, Revan. All I have left is this fight! Beyond this lies the Madness Beyond Death, old friend. So please, don't leave me wanting."

Revan sighed and redoubled his attack, his two lightsabers and Malak's producing a blinding strobe and deafening screech. He stabbed at Malak's gut with one plasma blade while bringing the other lightsaber around for a horizontal slash. Malak grunted as he parried them away and sent out a telekinetic push. Revan blocked it with one of his own and both were hurtled back.

Both rolled with the momentum, eventually landing on their feet. Talo ran in, augmenting his speed with the Force in an attempt to reach Malak before he was fully recovered. Malak rose to his feet and blocked Talo's initial thrusts, but was unprepared when Revan joined his old friend.

The two Jedi Masters quickly knocked Malak's blades right out of his hands and brought two plasma blades up to his throat. Malak's eyes bore holes into them, but neither Revan nor Talo flinched. "Surrender."

Malak breathed out-and suddenly lurched forward, decapitating himself with one clean movement.

Talo bit back a cry as he and Revan hopped back from Malak's corpse. Revan stared at the body as it tumbled over, limbs dangling a bit before it ceased moving. "No, no. Why did you do it? I could've…" He blinked and turned away from his former friend. "I didn't mean-I never wanted this. Not like this, Talo. I didn't want him dead."

Talo shook his head. "Neither did I, but Malak wanted himself dead. And neither one of us could've stopped him."

* * *

Jaina and Zekk stood apart with Eryl in the middle, both thrusting at her. The crazed redhead snarled and spat while dodging and parrying their attacks. Die, die why won't you die? Mine, he's all mine, not that alien freak!"

Lowie bared his fangs at her and snarled. [Less a freak than you, fallen one. She never sold her soul like you did.] he punctuated his words with three shots from his bowcaster. One of the quarrels missed, but the other two impacted on her chest, blowing holes in her armor and pitching her back to the ground, her limbs spasming.

Zekk and Jaina moved together, their lightsabers thrust out and pointing at the injured Eryl. "Think she's down?" Zekk asked.

Jaina snorted in a most unladylike fashion. "Don't know, don't care. Not taking any chances. Will you marry me, Zekk?"

The older man's eyes blinked twice before he fully registered Jaina's question. "Huh? Did you-oh, yeah!" A wide grin broke out on his face. "Yes, Jaina. I'll-"

His soliloquy was interrupted when Eryl motioned with her right hand and telekinetically pushed them back, sending them stumbling apart. She summoned the remainder of her strength and rose to her feet, dashing through the gap. Eryl ignited her lightsabers once more as she dashed to Raynar.

Time slowed to a crawl for the young heir as the reformatted abomination headed straight for him. He held up his lightsaber, not wanting to kill her but knowing he had to. "Eryl, forgive me."

A blood-red plasma bolt suddenly slammed into her chest, staggering her. Eryl blinked and looked down at the newest hole in her body. "What…" Her tracking sensors zeroed in on Lusa, holding her blaster rifle. Thermal imaging indicated it had been recently fired. About two seconds ago, to be precise. Eryl's breath shuddered as she spoke. "Can-can you do it, Lusa? Can you really kill me?"

Lusa's eyes narrowed. "I'm not innocent anymore, Eryl. I've killed, fought and almost succumbed to the Dark Side. I won't kill you, though."

Eryl's jaw dropped before it curved into a sneer. "Then you'll die."

A low chuckle came from the Chironian. "I said _I_ won't kill you." she stepped aside and Ravage emerged from her shadow.

The onyx-plated Vornskr opened his mouth and his external audio pickups waggled back and forth. The missile launcher attached to his right hind leg spat out its deadly cargo. Ravage chuckled as the missile hit Eryl dead-center and exploded, blowing her in two. "Hmm, I thought there wouldn't be anything left."

Jacen scowled as he approached Eryl's body-or bodies-and shook his head. "Not funny, Ravage." He shook his head at the demise of his former friend and looked to the sky. "May this be the last of it."

Lusa's eyes narrowed at his statement. "The last of what?"

The slightly-older man turned to her and shrugged. "The last death from Unicron? The last gasp of the Dark Side?" A rueful chuckle came from his lips. "All and nothing, Lusa. All and nothing."

* * *

Starscream, Skywarp and Skyfire flew into the Iacon. The city-state had a cloud of haze over it from the battle, but damage-control teams were already working on the damage. Starscream noted which teams were doing what and filed it away onto his hard drive for a later report. His sensors zeroed in on… on Megatron?

He dove for the outskirts of the city, his teammates following close behind. Starscream transformed into robot mode and landed next to the slag-maker. "Megatron? I thought you were at Kaion!"

Megatron turned to his former second in command and his mouth plates turned up in a smirk. "I knew Prime would need help, Starscream. And Cybertron is my home, despite what Autobot propaganda would have you believe." He turned to Galvatron and shook his head. "Such a pathetic waste of circuitry."

Lubricant dribbled from Galvatron's mouth as he clutched at his cranium, every single logic circuit in his neural net shorted out. He grabbed at the crown-like protrusions around his head before looking over at the quartet. "DIE!!!!!!" he screamed, charging them.

Megatron suddenly jumped up and began shrinking, turning into his DL-44 pistol mode. He landed neatly in Starscream's hands, who aimed him and fired a point-blank shot at Galvatron. The violet stream of energy vaporized Galvatron's head-as well as a large chunk of his chest. His arms ripped free of his body as the lower half tumbled to the ground.

Starscream stood there for a minute before Megatron began waggling around in his hand. He suddenly tossed his former leader into the air and watched as he transformed.

The slag-maker's optics brightened. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

Starscream shrugged. "Sorry. It just felt… oddly satisfying. I'm not sure why, either." He turned to Skywarp and Skyfire. "Check on the damage-control teams around the city. I want to know what each one of them is doing and how far along they are in repairs. Dismissed."

As the two flew off, Megatron regarded Starscream with something approaching respect for his leadership skills. "No screeching, Starscream? No fits of rage or pettiness? Did someone install a shell program when I was away?"

The seeker turned to him and shrugged, his shoulder joints bouncing. "Let's just say I have a taste of leadership, oh mighty Megatron. It's not just the my own glory or the former Decepticons I have to worry about. There's a whole galaxy out there of beings. Some of whom could pose a threat to our very existence, too. We must tread carefully now."

Megatron vented gas from his mouth, but found he had nothing to counter Starscream with. The memory of Luke utterly humiliating and almost destroying him remained fresh in his memory banks. He realized others with the same powers of the Force existed out there. Others with more training in the nebulous Force than he had. More in tune and able to channel it better.

And for the first time in almost twelve million years, he acknowledged someone else as more powerful than he. For the first time, Megatron knew humility.

He suddenly looked up and noted an object entering the atmosphere. His IFF transponder identified it as Thundercracker-with Optimus Prime in tow. "Ah, so our _messiah_ returns. Let us greet him, Starscream. I have some things to say to Prime."

Megatron took to the air, followed by Starscream. His tracking sensors noted various other Cybertronians and humanoids converging on a spot near the Rust Sea. His face showed no emotion, but his humiliation burned brightly as he realized they were all flying to the spot where Skywalker humiliated him so many months ago…

He landed just as Thundercracker circled overhead, letting Prime drop to the ground. He landed with a _clang_ and stood tall, somehow seeming… bigger-even though Megatron's scanners told him that Prime was no larger than before.

Luke, Mara, Leia and Brianna landed soon after Thundercracker touched down. Luke and Mara tossed off their helmets and embraced, kissing long and deep. "I missed you," Mara breathed when they finally broke apart.

Luke panted a bit. "So did I." He looked up at Prime and grinned. "Nice to see you in the circuitry, Optimus. Before Primus spoke to us, I was a bit worried when Unicron exploded."

Prime brushed off his chest plate. "I knew Primus would protect me form Unicron's death throes." He locked optics with Megatron and stepped forward, his right hand extended. "And… I thank you, Megatron. You saved my life from Galvatron."

Megatron looked down at the hand, then up at Prime. "I did not do it for you, Optimus Prime. I did it so Cybertron could be saved. I shall not shake your hand today." He looked at everyone gathered. "Despite what he would tell you," he stated, pointing at the Matrix bearer, "I did it all for the greater glory of my people, so they would rise above mediocrity and take their rightful place as rulers."

Revan snorted. "And who are you to say who should be the 'rightful rulers', Megatron? And would the people of the galaxy wish to live under such tyranny? No, Megatron. Such is the way of the Sith-of Unicron."

The slag-maker's optics dimmed at Revan's words. "If you weren't a Jedi, I would vaporize you where you stand." He looked up as Bluestreak and Sunstreaker sped up. "Hmm, my nascent skills in the Force detect bad news…"

Bluestreak's repulsorlifts kicked into high, bouncing him up and enabling him to transform into robot mode in midair. "Cyclonus got away," he growled, the bass in his vocalizer on high. "And look what he did to me!" He motioned to one of his vehicle mode hatches. Normally they were splayed out like wings on his back, but the left one was cut in two. "It'll take a week to get it fixed!"

He saw Luke and he looked away. "I'm sorry he got away, Luke. I almost had him, but I would've left Sideswipe unprotected."

Optimus walked over to him. "Get that fixed, Bluestreak. And you made the right choice. This Cyclonus is probably the last survivor of Unicron's forces."

Bluestreak nodded and his mouth plates twisted up in a smile before he ran off, transforming into his Chariot LAAV mode and racing off to the nearest city-state. Luke smiled as he sped off. "He will be a great Jedi Master, one day." His blue eyes looked up to Megatron. "Megatron, you _do_ have the powers of the Force. I beseech you to let us train you, to steer you away from the path of the Dark Side." He held out his hand. "Please, let me help you."

Megatron regarded Luke and shook his head. "No, Luke Skywalker. I shall not travel that path… yet. I must acclimate to this new era of 'peace' and see if we truly can put aside twelve million years of warfare." His optics lit upon Thundercracker and Starscream, who stood side by side with Optimus Prime. "Perhaps one day, but not today."

He then stepped forward and raised his right arm. Prime's servos tensed for a moment, but relaxed when Megatron rotated his arm-mounted fusion cannon and detached it from the internal mount and power coupling. "Keep this. I shall return for it one day." He stepped back and tossed Revan a sarcasm-filled salute before flying off.

Prime's optics tracked his course. "For so long, we hated each other… And now it's over. Now, we move on. Now we rebuild our civilization."

Starscream shook his head. "I wanted his job. I envied his power and abilities. Now, I almost pity him." He turned to Optimus. "I must return to Iacon, Optimus. Skywarp and Skyfire are checking on the damage-control parties and I'd better check on them." He jumped into the air, transforming into his E-wing mode and speeding off to Cybertron's capital.

Revan spoke up. "We'd all better get going. The planet needs our aid to heal, and it's our duty to help out in whichever way we can."

Prime stepped back and transformed into his juggernaut alt. Mode, the side hatches opening and allowing Revan, Talo, Brianna, Mara, Luke and Leia to enter. "Then let's roll out!"

* * *

_Two Days Later, the Jedi Academy_  
Jacen and Tenel Ka watched as a dozen students gathered around one of Scrapper's murals. Mistress Tionne motioned to the image of Nomi Sunrider, explaining what was happening in it. "He's pretty good," he remarked. "When did a Constructicon find time to become so artistic?"

Tenel Ka let a brief smile play over her lips. "Perhaps it was in his spark all along." She reached out with her right hand and they clasped hands, their fingers intertwining. Her gray eyes scanned the skies with dismay at the rumbling thunderclouds. "It looks like rain."

A chuckle came from the young man's lips as he leaned against her. "Let it. I have all the warmth and sunshine I need right here." He waited for her to turn her head before capturing her lips with his own. "I love you."

Tenel Ka leaned close to him, a full-blown grin on her face. "And I love you, Jacen… as does our daughter."

It took a minute and a half before her words registered in his mind. "Huh? Our what?" He stepped back and placed a hand on her belly. There, he felt her-and he also felt himself. "No way…"

Tenel Ka looked him over, concern in her eyes. "Jacen, are you-" She was interrupted when he grabbed her, pulled the princess in for a hug and kissed her.

The young man broke it off and shouted to the sky. "I'm gonna be a father! Yahoo!" He twirled her around before kissing Tenel Ka again. "Wait until I tell Mom and Dad!"

The redhead smirked. "That should be… interesting. I feel Han's reaction would be quite similar to yours, minus the kissing." She paused. "Hmm, I do wonder how Mother and Father will react."

Jacen shrugged and waved her off. "Oh, they love me. It'll be great! Your sister and daughter will get along like sisters." He paused for a moment and reflected on those words. "Maybe we should've waited before having kids."

A sly grin lit up Tenel Ka's face. "Oh, but Jacen… we had so much fun!" She kissed him on the nose. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Jacen grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. And it's just the beginning… Allana will need a playmate, after all."

His beloved nodded before her grin turned into a look of confusion. "Wait… Allana?" She mulled the name over. "I… like it."

* * *

Alema and Ganner walked down the steps outside the Great Temple and to the spaceport. Alema looked around at the ultra-modern facilities and her lekku twitched. "It's gonna be a while before this place fills up," she muttered. "Although the next time this place is attacked, they're gonna have to bring some serious firepower."

Ganner nodded as they spotted a modified Corellian YZ-775 transport on the nearest landing pad. He waved at Uldir Lochett as he stood in front of his beloved _No Luck Required_. "Hey, Uldir!"

Uldir waved back and motioned to an open hatch amidships. "Ah, my cargo's arrived," he joked as the two Jedi walked up to him. He grinned and hugged Ganner. "Damn, it's been a while."

Alema sensed the bond between the two. "You know each other," she stated.

Ganner looked back at his girlfriend. "Uldir was a student with Anakin's little group, but it turned out he wasn't Force-sensitive. He left before Jacen and his group got together and last I heard, you were working in the Defense Force."

Uldir nodded. "Yeah, but that was before I got stranded on Coruscant when the Vong took it. Now I'm just glad they assigned me, my crew and the _No Luck Required_ to be your ship as you go and do your Jedi thing and help Known Space heal from the Incursions."

The three walked up the ramp and onto the ship. Uldir sealed up the hatch behind Ganner and Alema. "We've got a small crew for a ship this big, so don't worry about finding room. We did get another crewmember before we dug the ship out of Coruscant's underbelly, though."

A Dug ambled up to Uldir. "Boss, engines are all set and we're good to go." He looked up at the two Jedi and his chin whiskers twitched. "Ah, the Cybertronian has been loaded into our starboard cargo bay," Leaft said, his voice slightly accented.

Ganner smiled. "Ah, good to hear Bumblebee will be along." He turned to Alema and kissed her. "I'll go see how he's doing and commiserate with him about him being stuck in his new speeder mode."

Alema watched as he walked off before turning to Uldir, who was reading a datapad. "So, I heard you've got a new member of the crew besides us. Who is she?"

Uldir glanced up and motioned down the corridor with a nod of his head. "She's in the cockpit. Follow me and I'll introduce you to her." The pair walked down the central corridor of the _No Luck Required_.

Alema smiled at several other beings as she followed Uldir. Her smile turned to a puzzled frown as she sensed someone familiar in the room. Uldir looked up from his datapad and pressed the control panel, opening the hatch. "Actually, I believe you two know each other. Alema, this is-"

"Anja!" Alema shouted, her upper lip curling in a sneer. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. "So, crawled out from under your little rock and decided to play hero?"

Anja Gallandro blinked several times before standing up from the pilot's chair. "You're one to talk," she snarled, her hand straying to her blaster pistol. "Of all the Jedi we had to be teamed up with, it had to be-"

"Enough!" Uldir thundered. He stepped between the two and held up his left hand. "I don't know what the problem is between you two-and I don't want to know. Now we'll be living together for the next eighteen months or so, so stop the bickering or else!"

And with that, Uldir tugged down on his shirt and brushed by Alema on his way to the central corridor. He passed Leaft, who glanced up. "Hey, Boss. Can I jump ship at Corellia?"

The young man glanced down at the Dug. "Leaft… don't say that. I just might join you."

Ganner ran a finger along Bumblebee's exterior and whistled at the stripes painted on his roof. "Last time I saw you, you were an Aratech speeder bike. What in the nine hells of Corellia did Wheeljack do to you?"

Bumblebee's chassis vibrated a bit. "Well, it's been a long time coming for this, Ganner. And with the Great War over, resources were finally freed up for my upgrade and reformatting. Oh, wait until you see the new plasma cannon I've got!"

*****

Please read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

Imperial warlord-Thanks. And at least he went out fighting.

Gbscientist-I'll concede on Unicron, but not Megatron. He's lost everything, after all. There's only so much even _he_ can take. Thanks.

Starscream624-Thanks. :) I tried to give each character a 'voice'.

Mr Crossover-Thanks. Almost over, though.

Zelda the Swordsman-LOL, thanks. I loathe the NJO. As for Grimlock, at the time it was the only thing I could think of. But, yeah.

Here we go!

Chapter Twenty-Five: End of the Beginnings  
_Coruscant, the rebuilt Senate Chamber_  
Chief of State Triebakk fussed with his sash and fiddled with the official insignia of Chief of State. A protocol droid hovered around him and flapped his arms. "Now, remember. This is the first session in the new Chamber. It must go perfectly! Oh, and a Cybertronian will be here, too!"

Triebakk bared his fangs and stepped away from the droid. [I know, I know! One of their teams rebuilt this place for a discount.] His furry hand rubbed along the safety railing of his pod. [And they did a great job, too.] He flicked a switch and the ceiling above retracted, allowing the pod to rise up on repulsorlift engines.

A loud murmuring died down as his head poked up form the hole. Senators representing every world of the New Republic turned to the Wookiee, who's fur bristled. He tapped the microphone in front of him and called upon the spirit of the Mother Forest before speaking.

[Fellow Senators, we have dodged a plasma bolt. We hemmed, bickered and symbolically fiddled while civilization almost fell. Thanks to the Cybertronians, we have a second chance. If we waste it, then we deserve to fall.]

He waited a bit as thunderous applause swept the Chamber. Triebakk allowed himself a small smile as the largest senate alcove lit up, showing its occupant. [I now present to you, the first senator from Cybertron. Alpha Trion!]

Alpha's mouth plates folded up in a smile, the aged cheeks actually wrinkling like an organic being's would. His optics danced with light as he surveyed his newest colleagues. "It is my humble honor to bring Cybertron into the galactic community," he said, his internal speakers amplifying his voice so all could hear it. "Now, then. Let's get to work. We're not getting any younger, right?"  


* * *

Mara lit the candles and turned to Artoo. "He got the message, right?"

The squat astromech blatted and his domed head whirled around. [Wouldn't you know more than me, Miss 'lifelong semi-mystical connection'?] He extended his third leg and wheeled off to the back of Mara and Luke's room on Yavin IV, plugging into a recharge socket in the wall. [One thing to say for the Constructicons, they thought of everything!]

The redhead growled at Artoo before confirming Luke's location through the Force. _Heading up and five, four, three, two…_ She walked up to the door just as it opened. "Hey, farmboy."

Luke stood there and his eyes widened at Mara. She wore a tight red dress with a slit up the side and bare shoulders. Her hair cascaded down her back like a river of lava and she flashed him a dazzling smile. In contrast, he wore his usual black jumpsuit and brown robe. "Mara, what's the occasion and…" He sniffed twice. "Are those krayt ribs?"

Mara snickered as he walked over and took off his robe. The brown piece of fabric floated over to a pole near the entrance as both sat down. Luke's brow furrowed as he dug in. "Mara, why is Ben with Revan and Bastila? And… why are you so dim in the Force?" He rose from his seat. "Mara, if there-"

"I'm pregnant, Luke. According to Cilghal, it's twins." A beatific smile broke out over Mara's face. "Ben's gonna have playmates!"

The Jedi Master paused and stood still for a moment before he matched Mara's grin with one of his own. "Yahoo!" he cried, grabbing her and twirling her around. He peppered her with kisses before settling down a bit. "How far long? Boys, girls or both?"

Mara held up her hand and laughed. "About two weeks and not sure." She kissed his nose and waited until he let go of her before continuing. "So, shall we go back to supper or skip it and… go to dessert."

Luke read her intentions through the Force and swallowed. "Well… I always was fond of sweets."

A sly grin crossed Mara's lips as she led him away. "My thoughts exactly."  


* * *

Revan held Ben up in his arms. "Well, young one. Conner will be along in a month and your mother's undoubtedly shocked the holy heck out of your father." He turned to Bastila and grinned. "How do you think he'll take the news?"

Bastila patted her swollen belly and groaned slightly. "Oh, about the same as you. Now if only Conner would show up." She sat up, using her hands as leverage against the chair. "Revan, do you think we'd ever end up here, four thousand years after our time?"

Revan set Ben down on his lap and looked over to his wife. "No, I didn't. And now that it's over, I'm not sure what to do with myself." He held Ben close and stuck out his tongue. "So, Ben. Any advice for Uncle Revan?"

Bastila laughed, in spite of her discomfort. "I say you, me, Talo and Brianna should teach at the Academy for a bit. We should show the younger ones the true power of the Force, and show Tionne, Streen and Kam some of the lost techniques."

Bastila nodded, abruptly somber. "Luke started out with nothing and accomplished so much. Yet… there is only so far he could go on old holocrons and self-teaching." She leaned forward and patted his hand. "We can offer them so much."

The Jedi Master nodded. "Yes, and we have to. Never again must the Jedi sink as low as they did after the so-called 'Ruusan Reformations'. Luke's got a good head on his shoulders and made a lot of good decisions already." He smiled at Ben. "Well, Ben. Back to school for us!"

Ben giggled, but soon began fussing. Revan's nose wrinkled and he sighed. "Well, I'd better get used to this aspect of parenthood."  


* * *

_Deep Space, the RSS_ Viscount  
Admiral Ackbar's eyes swiveled around before focusing on the door as it chimed. "Come in."

The door slid open and Wedge stepped inside. Ackbar motioned to the closest chair. "Ah, come in, General. I take it this is about my impending retirement-my real retirement?"

Wedge sat down and shrugged. "Well, yeah." He leaned forward. "You're not feeling the sniffles, are you?"

The Mon Cal's mouth opened in silent laughter. "No, General Antilles. I'm feeling healthy, although the disease _did_ take some toll on me. It's just my time to move on. General Kre'fey has been approved as my replacement." He pressed a button and spoke into e speaker grille on his desk. "Aide, get me my itinerary."

Wedge breathed out and blinked. "I'll miss you, Ackbar. You were my mentor and a good friend throughout most of my life." He stood up and held out his hand. "The Force will be with you."

The salmon-colored admiral also stood and clasped Wedge's hand. His eyes twinkled a bit as he spoke in his gravelly voice. "I won't be dead or dying, General. Feel free to stop by anytime. Just… give me a heads-up if Wes tags along."

Wedge chuckled as a familiar Sullustan walked in. "Here you are, Admiral," he said, handing Ackbar a datapad. "Your schedule is set until next week."

Ackbar nodded to the aide. "Thank you, Ensign Sovv. Carry on like this and you might get back to lieutenant one day."

* * *

Quinlan slashed at A'Sharad's flank, almost catching him with a nasty training burn. The Tusken Jedi shuffled back as the two Jedi dueled in front of the Academy's gates. "I've spent most of the past few decades bringing little touches of civilization to the Ghorfa," he breathed out while parrying a rather aggressive attack from his old friend. "Writing, eliminating the Blood-rite ritual… I think we'll be able to make peace with the moisture farmers soon."

Quinlan grinned as he almost overextended himself. The muscular Kiffar backed up, making sure A'Sharad couldn't slip past his guard. "Sounds nice. I was training Korto while also running an underground monorail for Wookiee slaves." He blocked an overhead stab as his old friend jumped and thrust. "Not bad!"

A'Sharad's grin split his face, wrinkling the tattoos crisscrossing his weathered face. He landed to Quinlan's side and swung his blade at him. "Thanks!" He suddenly stepped back and deactivated his lightsaber. "I'll be heading back, soon. My people need me. Tahiri and Anakin are coming back with me for a month. She wants him to 'formally' meet her adoptive father."

A sharp laugh escaped Quinlan's mouth. "So, adding a new member to the family? Just make sure he gets a bit of slack." He also deactivated his lightsaber and the two old friends walked up to the Temple even as Revan and Bastila walked out.

Quinlan grinned as the Jedi Masters approached. "I gather Luke took the news well?"

Revan's scarlet eyes danced. "We handed Ben back to them a few minutes ago and, let's say I didn't think it was possible for a human's mouth to get to be the size of a Hutt's." He looked up to the sky and sighed.

At that moment, A'Sharad noted the datapad clutched in his gloved hands. "Bad news?" he asked.

Bastila's eyes watered a bit. "We received a message from Bastion. Grand Admiral Pellaeon's funeral will be in two weeks. It's to be part of a week of mourning over the deaths at the Battle of Cybertron." He glanced at the two Jedi. "Will you two…"

Quinlan shrugged. "I'm not sure, Revan. I never knew him and… well, my whole family was hunted by the Empire of old." The normally imposing man seemed to shrink somewhat at the confession.

Bastila spoke up. "Not the right attitude, Quinlan. And this isn't the Empire of old, either. From what I've read, Gilad made up for a lot of Palpatine's depravations. Master Skywalker himself considered the Old Man 'a friend'." Her eyes bore into Quinlan, making him flinch.

"Well… I suppose Korto, Khaleen and I could use the bonding time," he finally said, his dreadlocks waving slightly with a shake of his head. "When are we leaving?"

Revan's scarlet eyes glanced to the Temple's landing area even as a Cybertronian shuttle landed. The orange, tapered wedge with a triangular command section blew out jets of air as it settled on the landing gear jutting from the ventral surface of command pod and the two aft wings.

Revan turned and motioned to the shuttle with his right hand. "Flight takes off in twelve hours. Please have all carryon luggage stowed properly and please tip the attendants generously."

* * *

Ultra Magnus' optics dimmed slightly. Internal screens projected into his field of vision scrolled through several pages of information. "Population's begun to climb somewhat."

Bludgeon crossed his arms and his face took on an expression of contemplation. ""No Great War, Vector Sigma is fully functional again and males and females are creating sparks again. This is a good thing. Primus may be gone, but his children live on."

Across the table from him, Elita One spoke up. "You're right, Bludgeon. It's a sign of hope for the future." Her arm's servomotors whirred slightly and she took Optimus' hand with her own. "Optimus and I have been discussing… creating a new spark of our own."

There was silence in the main conference chamber before Starscream chuckled. "So, after thirteen million years, you two are _finally_ getting serious." He leaned across the table and slapped Prime on the shoulder. "Congratulations, you two."

Prime's engines heated up a bit and his face mask glowed reddish. "Thank you… Starscream." He glanced around. "Grand Admiral Pellaeon's funeral and general memorial service will be in about two weeks. We've been invited to send a representative, and I believe Bludgeon would be the best one."

The Pretender stood up straight, his armor plates jangling a bit. "Me?" he asked, pointing a thumb to his yellowish chest plate. "I never even met the man."

Optimus nodded. "Yes, you. You're a warrior sparked, Bludgeon. Cut from the same plate as Gilad himself. I can think of few better than you."

Bludgeon's skeletal face twisted in a grin. "Then I shall be honored to go. For true warriors know the souls of other true warriors." He looked around. "Any more business, Shockwave?"

Shockwave's single, pale yellow optic set in the middle of his hexagonal-shaped cranium flashed as he spoke in his cool, detached fashion. "Yes, Bludgeon. Don't worry, after another two to three hours, you may practice wielding your archaic blade weapons and arcane rituals."

Bludgeon scowled and planted his hands on the table, levering himself to his feet. "Watch your vocal processors, Shockwave. My blade hasn't tasted energon in quite a while."

Shockwave raised his left arm and the gun attached at his wrist glowed slightly. Prime's optics flicked between the pair before he reached out with the Force and restrained them both. "Stand down," he said, lessening the pressure as both cooled down. "There, that's better."

Bludgeon's shoulder bobbed a bit. "My apologies, Optimus." He turned his gaze to Shockwave and his empty eye sockets locked onto the emotionless Cybertronian. "And my apologies, Shockwave. I shall restrain myself better in the future. On my code of honor."

Shockwave waved him off. "Your apology is accepted, if you accept mine for insulting your warrior code." His single optic flashed. "Now, where were we?" He paused as he recalled the last few minutes of the meeting from his short-term memory files. "Ah, yes, we just agreed to send you to Grand Admiral Pellaeon's funeral."

Bludgeon considered that for a moment. "I've never been to Bastion before. I'll have to download the protocols for such an event."

Ultra Magnus spoke up. "Well, if that's settled, I've got the figures for our profits from construction teams." His mouth plates turned down slightly as he continued. "We're making a good profit, but the Vong Shapers are proving… difficult to work with. Some of them-okay, most of them refuse to work with 'the grossest of abominations'."

A short bark of laughter escaped Starscream's vocalizer. "You're surprised by this, Ultra Magnus? Oh, that's right. You never fought the Vong. The most fanatical of them disdained dead plant matter and rocks."

Magnus shook his head, the servos in his neck whirring slightly. "Incredible that they made it as far as they did with such primitive and ultimately ineffective weapons." He glanced to Prime. "It must've been pretty slaggin' difficult holding back against them."

Prime nodded. "It was, old friend." He called up several memory files on the battles. "Their fanaticism and unthinking hatred made them easy targets and beings to return their hate, but that would've been the easy path, the path to the Dark Side. Instead, we had to fight them without giving in to our baser instincts."

Bludgeon listened to him, leaning forward. "A warrior's code there, Optimus. A shame we were on opposite sides for so long."  


* * *

_Coruscant, headquarters for reconstruction_  
Nem Yim stood before the three beings, her feet shifting from the floor. "It is going… better than expected," she mumbled. Her right limb pointed to a transparisteel window showing a panoramic view of Coruscant. Three KYD construction droids were ripping up the remains of the World Brain while speeders flew overhead, spraying specially-tailored defoliant what would kill any non-humanoid Vong bio-forms.

General Garm Bel Iblis leaned across the table separating him, General Carlist Rieekan and Huffer from the Vong Shaper. "Not good enough, though. A lot of the Shapers are a bit… resistant to working with even us organic beings, to say nothing of Cybertronians like Huffer here!"

The orange Cybertronian with silver-plated arms nodded, the motion somewhat lost with the 'hood' over his head. "Yeah, and their tools-if you can call them that-give me the creeps." He turned to Bel Iblis at his waist joint. "Wasn't all that slag supposed to have been tossed into a star?"

The silver-haired general shrugged. "We're getting to it. End of the month at the latest." He turned his full attention back to Nem Yim, making her unconsciously flinch. "Talk to them, Nem Yim. Help them to realize we're not enemies any longer and the old ways were wrong."

Nem Yim stifled a laugh, her left hand covering her mouth. "It is easy to say, but difficult to change their minds. Even though we know where we truly come from, the old beliefs give many comfort."

Huffer's arms crossed, the maneuvering vanes scrapping together slightly. "Hmm, someone might wanna clue them in on their true origins again. Their 'gods' were merely flash-imprinted stories from those ancient Sith."

Nem Yim's eyes focused on Huffer and she sneered. "It's easy for you to say when your beliefs were proven right, Huffer! We had our entire way of life physically and spiritually shattered in the space of a few months!"

Carlist sat up straight, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Like you tried to physically and spiritually shatter _our_ way of life?" He stood up, knocking his chair back. "How many planets did-"

Bel Iblis slammed his hands down on the table. "ENOUGH!" he thundered. "This is not the time, nor place for this." He turned his wizened eyes first to Nem Yim. "Thank you for remaining as our liaison. Please keep us informed of anything untoward." He then turned to Carlist. "Please remember to keep a civil tongue, old friend." He stepped back and eyed them simultaneously. "Fighting will get us nowhere."

Nem Yim swallowed and bowed her head. "My apologies, General. I'll keep your words in mind." And with that, she walked out.

Huffer's optics tracked her as she walked out. "Sad to say she's the best Vong for the job." He walked over to the window and held up his arms, the sensors embedded in the skin taking in everything. "No sign of sabotage… yet."

Bel Iblis' mouth turned down slightly. "It's the 'yet' that worries me Huffer. We'll have to keep a close eye and optic sensor on them for the time being."

* * *

_Bastion_

_Imperial_-class star destroyers flew in parade formation around the planet, all but the running lights dimmed. Traffic around the planet was grounded for the duration of Grand Admiral Pellaeon's funeral and memorial service.

The newly-promoted Captain Myner Devis stood at ramrod attention in the hangar deck of the new flagship, the ISS _Right to Rule_. He kept his emotions locked inside of a cage, not daring to betray any emotion. Next to him, Commodore Vana Dorja stood at similar attention. "This is… wrong," he finally whispered. "Dad shouldn't be dead… this can't be real."

Vana's eyes glanced at him out of the corner. "It is.. Although I'd give my life to have the Old Man back." She reached out her gloved hand and took Myner's in it. "I'm here for you, my old friend." She glanced over as the funeral procession entered through the aft pressure doors.

One dozen red-robed and black-masked soldiers walked in, beating a precise cadence with drums slung across their chest armor. Each time they stepped, they banged the drums. Behind them, a pristine-white coffin floated on a small repulsorlift engine.

Bludgeon's hollow eyes tracked the coffin as his head remained fixed. His armor plating creaked slightly. "A noble man," he muttered to Myner, standing in front of the Cybertronian.

Myner turned his head and craned his neck in order to look up at Bludgeon. "Yeah, he was." He hesitated before continuing. "Thanks for attending the funeral."

Across the aisle, Revan, Bastila, A'Sharad, Quinlan, Luke and Mara stood. All six wore black cloaks and gloves and their eyes were downcast. "He honored me," Revan muttered. "He honored us all."

The soldiers stopped at the aft cargo ramp of an old-style _Lambda _-class shuttle. The coffin floated up the ramp and into the ventral cargo hold. The hatch sealed and the shuttle, on auto-pilot, lifted off the deck plating. Force fields sprang up in front of the beings in attendance as the air was pumped out and the hangar bay doors silently slid open.

The shuttle's engines flared and it shot out from the _Right to Rule_. As soon as it cleared Bastion's gravity well, the hyperdrive kicked in and micro-jumped it into solar orbit. It flared briefly against the sun before disintegrating in a flash of light.

The main part of the hangar repressurized as a force field sprung up. Commodore Tschel walked to the central landing platform and looked out. He crossed his hands behind his back and tilted his chin up. "Today, we celebrate the life of a good man. My mentor, Gilad Pellaeon."

He cleared his throat. "He was stern, but fair. He defended what he believed to be right and knew when the war was over, sparing us more years of fighting and more dead beings. He led us against the Vong as well, responding first when they attacked and led us from inside a bacta tank. And finally, he delayed the attack on Cybertron enough for them to organize a counterattack." He turned his head. "Honor guard, attention!"

Seven stormtroopers snapped from parade rest to attention. They brought their ceremonial rifles to ready.

"Fire."

They turned and fired a blank shot from their rifles. Tschel barked out another command.

"Fire."

They fired seven more rounds. And once more Tschel ordered them to fire. Gilad Pellaeon was sent to the afterlife with full honors befitting him.

The crowd eventually broke up, with Myner feeling lost and alone. Not since his mother died did he feel like this-and he had his father back then to help cope. He turned and walked to the aft doors, barely acknowledging the condolences being handed out to him.

A single word halted him in his tracks.

"Myner!"

He paused and turned, seeing Vana standing there. She walked forward, her normally sharp eyes softer than usual. "Do you need to talk?" she asked, holding out her hand.

The young TIE pilot swallowed and took her hand in his own, staying silent in order not to burst into sobs right at that moment. The two walked off to the aft doors, leaving behind various admirals, generals and politicians.

Bludgeon walked over to the Jedi, his feet clanging off the deck plating and echoing loudly. "We should be going soon."

Revan looked up and the hood of his robe fell down, pooling around his shoulders and neck. "You're right, Bludgeon. The _Jade Saber_ awaits."

Bludgeon hit a button on his lower torso and he began shrinking. All six Jedi marveled as was soon only slightly shorter than the average Vong. He noted their confused looks and his organic-looking face twisted in a smile. "If you want a headache, ask Perceptor to explain the physics behind my little trick."

Revan shook his head as they all walked to the _Saber_ parked in the back. "I've no idea how many laws of physics that little trick of his breaks. It's not even like the subspace storage the other Cybertronians have."

Mara clicked off the security field protecting her favorite ship and the main ramp lowered from the gray-hulled cruiser. She patted her belly and winced slightly. "Did I just feel a twinge?" she asked.

Bastila glanced over and smirked, wincing even more as she felt her child kick. "Wait a few months, Mara. And wouldn't you know from Ben's pregnancy?"

The redhead shrugged as the seven boarded. "That was a pretty rushed time, Bastila. The Vong, as hard as it is to believe, were pushing us farther and farther back. And I wasn't… the most pleasant person to deal with." Her cheeks turned slightly pink at the bad memory.

Mara and Luke walked to the cockpit while everyone else went to the main cabin and strapped in. A'Sharad looked around. "Can't wait to get back to Yavin so I can escort Tahiri and Anakin back to Tatooine. She's looking forward to this formal meeting between Sliven and her boyfriend."

Quinlan smiled as the ship around him shuddered briefly. "I wonder how I'll react when some lady catches Korto's eye. Or the other way around?" He shook his head, his dreadlocks swishing a bit. "I hope Khaleen and I don't scare anyone off."

Bludgeon chuckled, his skull face unnerving even to those who know him. "I don't think you'll have much of a choice in that department, Quinlan." His optics looked over his muscled and tanned arms. "Even at rest, you're still a weapon that hasn't tasted blood yet."

Mara's voice came over the comm. "We've just hit hyperspace, folks. We'll be hitting the Yavin System in a few-" Her voice suddenly stopped.

Luke's voice started up. "… You'll have to excuse Mara. She's just had her first bout of morning sickness and-oh, not good!" There was some scraping noises. "We'll be out of the refresher in a while… hopefully."

Revan's head lowered and he unsuccessfully stifled a laugh. "I have a feeling he and Jacen will have much to talk about in the coming months. And both will be coming to me for advice soon enough."

His wife patted him on the arm as they unbuckled their crash webbing. "And there's no one else better to ask. Except maybe for Han. He and Leia had three, after all. Three great kids, too." She semi-waddled over to a table recessed into the bulkhead and plopped down. "Let's see what's on the menu for tonight…"

Revan glanced over at Bludgeon and his sword. "When we get to Cybertron… any chance of a little duel? I swear I won't use the Force directly on you if you don't grow to your normal size."

Bludgeon started a bit at that. "You and me, Master Jedi? I accept." He half-bowed to him, his armor clicking a bit.

The Jedi Master tilted his head slightly. "And if I win… you _finally_ tell me what it means for you to be called 'Pretender' and what you transform into!"

Bludgeon's deathlike head split in a grin. "Agreed, Revan. And if I win, you become my pupil in Metallikato."

Revan nodded and ignited his lightsaber in a salute.

Bludgeon unsheathed his sword and returned it. "May we both find what we are looking for in this match. You, the answer to your question. And me, a worthy opponent and new student of Metallikato."  


* * *

_Three days later_  
The _Saber_ emerged from hyperspace and quickly entered parking orbit above Cybertron. Traffic around the metal world had increased tremendously, but it was still somewhat dangerous due to debris from the Battle. Bits and pieces of reformatted Vong ships and even limbs of Sweeps still dotted the sky, even with the massive effort to clear the area.

Mara contacted Iacon. "Iacon, this is the _Jade Saber_ requesting permission to land." She glanced over at Revan in the co-pilot's seat. "You seem a bit… anxious to get down there."

Revan shrugged, the motion limited by the crash webbing. "I'm anxious to see how I'll match up against Bludgeon. I've seen holos of him fighting, and skill-wise, he's about my equal." A grin split his face. "I honestly don't know which of us will win."

A voice came from the speakers. "_Saber_, you're clear to land at the spaceport in Altihex. Landing instructions will follow shortly."

Mara's eyebrows scrunched at that. "Altihex? Why not the Tagon Heights or Iacon?" She suddenly turned as Bludgeon walked in. "Any reason why we're going there?"

Bludgeon's armored hands gripped the sides of the hatch, taking care not to rip it apart. "I live there," he said. "I had my personal belongings moved from Kaion after the end of fighting and bought a house. I'll take you there after we land."

The Cybertronian left, leaving Revan and Mara. "I wonder what it looks like," she wondered while flying over the metal landscape. One of the massive city-states loomed over the horizon; Altihex, home of observatories and research communities almost without equal in Known Space.

The gray-hulled cruiser touched down at the spaceport and Mara expertly powered down the engines. Outside, three hover platforms were lined up right where the main ramp lowered. Both Jedi unbuckled and exited, Revan leaving last.

A'Sharad and Quinlan went to the first one. "We're going back to Iacon and hitch a ride to Yavin," the Tusken-raised Jedi explained. He hopped on and flipped a few switches on the main control console, powering up the repulsorlift engine.

Quinlan hopped on behind him. "Make sure to film this fight," he said. "I have a feeling it will prove to be most… educational." And with that, the platform took off and shot off, receding into the distance.

Bastila looked over the remaining five. "Bludgeon, can you fly?" she asked, even as Revan helped her onto the closest platform.

In response, the Cybertronian pressed the button on his lower midsection and grew from humanoid-sized to his usual 13 meters tall. His skull face twisted in a grin underneath the helmet and he jumped up, hovering in midair. "Follow me," he said over his shoulder, already twisting in midair and flying off.

Mara and Luke hopped onto the last platform and both platforms took off, their pilots quickly matching Bludgeon's speed and catching up. Mara waved jauntily from the controls, her right hand leaving the safety grip as she waved and grinned.

Within minutes they reached a squat building at the outskirts of Altihex. It was a dull gray and had a single door in front. Bludgeon landed and stepped up to the door. He pressed his hand to a control panel recessed in the wall and the door noiselessly slid open, allowing him to step in and Mara, Luke, Revan and Bastila to fly in.

There were four docking stations for hover platforms, with two unoccupied berths. The slim transports landed and clamps locked at several points, allowing them to exit. Luke glanced around the main foyer as they walked in, the furniture dwarfing them and the walls seeming to stretch out of sight.

There were few decorations on the walls, but those mounted told what needed to be said. Several swords were mounted on one wall, while shelves with other weapons and trophies were opposite. Bludgeon motioned to a small door near the front. "I made sure amenities for organics were installed, so freshen up and refuel before the match, Revan."

The Jedi nodded. "Do the same," he said, entering the comparatively-small room.

Mara glanced up, but looked down at Bludgeon shrank. "I doubt you'd want the living room torn up," she quipped. "So where's the dojo?"

A short laugh came from Bludgeon's vocalizer and he pointed to a door next to a recharge unit at the back. "I doubt at our size, we'll 'tear it up', as you put it." He focused on Revan as he entered the room again. "So, shall we begin?"

Revan walked over and looked the Pretender in the optic unit. "I am," he said, unclipping one of his lightsabers and igniting it. "I reserve the right to use the second one," he said, "if necessary."

Bludgeon nodded. He reached over with his left arm and unhooked the cannon mounted on his right arm. "Very well." He glanced over as Mara walked over. "Hold this," he said, handing it to her.

Mara grabbed the green-plated cannon, noticing how… light it was. "Why is it lighter?" she wondered out loud. She suddenly shook her head. "No, no! I don't want an explanation!"

Bludgeon chuckled as the five eventually entered the dojo. Several weapons-melee, projectile and energy-were mounted on racks along the walls, along with recharge units and repair kits. And in the center was a _huge_ raised platform, stark and uncluttered.

Revan summoned the Force and _leapt_, clearing the lip and landing on the durasteel. Bludgeon hovered up and landed. "There's a ramp about three meters to your right. Use it for Bastila."

Luke, Mara and Bastila quickly located the incline and walked up, reaching the top of the platform. Bastila looked around the open expanse and shivered slightly.

Revan and Bludgeon stepped away from the group, lightsaber ignited and sword unsheathed. They circled each other, looking for an opening. Finally, Revan stabbed at Bludgeon's midsection. The blow was easily deflected, but Revan swung the plasma blade up and back down for an overhead slash.

Bludgeon dodged back, rolling with the motion and swinging around in a tight circle. He switched hands while his back was to Revan, coming in with a stabbing motion that nearly caught him in the ribs. "I have a monomolecular 'padding' over my blade," he explained in mid-stab. "You won't die, but you'll feel it!"

Revan smirked as he sharply parried the metal blade away, hopping back a few steps. "And mine is on training mode, so you'll feel it too!" He sent forth a series of short thrusts at Bludgeon's midsection as soon as his lightsaber was in position again, forcing him to dodge-and scoring a hit on his armor, blackening it. "Point."

Bludgeon let a sick smile cross his face and he redoubled his attack. He suddenly ducked down, sweeping at Revan's feet. The Jedi hopped up, but was out of position as Bludgeon rolled forward, stabbing his blade up and jabbing Revan in the ribs and causing him to wince. "Point."

Revan clutched at the sore spot and stepped back, finally realizing just how skilled Bludgeon really was. "I guess twelve million years of fighting will sharpen anyone's skills," he said. He unclipped his second lightsaber and ignited it, filling the air with an ethereal humming.

Bludgeon chuckled. "Fourteen million, actually. I'm one of the few who remember the time before the Great War." he brought his sword up to eye level and held it out parallel to the platform. He stepped in, slashing down and knocking Revan's left blade out of position before engaging the right. Revan brought his left blade up to engage Bludgeon, but the Pretender danced to the right, keeping it out of reach.

Revan increased his speed through the Force, quickly bringing his second blade over. In response, Bludgeon's speed shot up, his servos humming with increased power. All three blades danced with one another, sparks shooting off as they struck. Finally, Bludgeon managed to stab his blade at Revan's heart. The Jedi crossed his blades in front and parried it up, but the Pretender managed to wrench his arms to the side, knocking the lightsaber emitters from Revan's hands-and also taking his own blade with them.

The lightsabers and sword clattered to the ground, echoing in the silence. A slow chuckle came from Bludgeon's mouth. "Did we tie?"

Revan laughed and wiped his eyes. "Yes, it does." he brought his arm out and extended his hand. "So, now what?"

Bludgeon clasped Revan's hand and pumped it. "I gain a new student in Metallikato and you see why I'm a 'Pretender'." He stepped back and took the cannon from Mara. "Thank you." With one swift motion, he affixed it to his arm and sheathed his sword. He then pressed the button on his midsection and expanded to normal height. "What you see is a façade, not the real me." He looked down at Revan. "Here I am."

His chest suddenly split open along a seam, running from neck to waist. A bright light shone forth from the hole and then… a smaller Cybertronian crawled out. Bludgeon's skull head tilted back and the entire upper body folded open, allowing him to climb out. "_I_ am Bludgeon," he declared. He was shorter, blockier and with definite alternate mode parts, such as treads on the arms and legs and a turret mounted on his back.

Bludgeon patted the armor. "This is the face I'm most comfortable with. It keeps me safe and allows me to shrink down to your size." He climbed back in and the armor folded back closed.

Revan shook his head. "It's a suit," he declared. "An amazing piece of technology, there. How many more are there?"

Bludgeon shrugged. "I'm not sure, Revan." he patted his chest. "Still, I am the only one known as Bludgeon. There are no others like me."

Luke spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "And that's a shame and a good thing, Bludgeon."  


* * *

It was a small patch of ground, green and full of life. A tree from her home-her former home-grew in the center of the 200-meter wide expanse. Lusa sat beneath the protective branches and sighed. "Bludgeon's home," she observed as she glanced to the domicile next to her own home. "I can feel him-and hear him dueling."

Raynar barked out a laugh, then cocked his head to the side as he listened. He used the Force to funnel the sound into his hearing. "Two lightsabers and a sword," he observed. At Lusa's surprised reaction, he shrugged. "Master Talo's taught me a few old techniques from his time."

Lusa chuckled and shifted her hind legs a bit, getting comfortable. Instead of her armor, she wore a simple shirt and bandoleer across her humanoid chest. Her hair even had a few ribbons tied in her hair. Raynar sat down next to her and she grinned. "So, what's to eat?"

The young Knight opened up the wicker basket and set out several containers of food. Delicious smells emanated from the warm food as Raynar unsealed them. He handed a container to Lusa, who dug in. he took a fork and speared a bit of meat from his own container. "Wow, this is good."

Lusa laughed, a musical sound that brought a smile to Raynar's face. "Thanks." She brushed some of her curly hair from her eyes and looked up at the tree. "I received a message from Mother and Father. They… miss me." Her eyes turned down. "I'm not sure if I can go back, though. Too many painful memories of betrayal."

Raynar stood up, walked over and wrapped his arms around her humanoid body in a tight hug. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you and be there for you," he said, his voice somewhat muffled by her thick hair.

A soft sigh came from Lusa. "Thanks, Raynar. I think… I'll go see them. But not now. I've still got to settle in here." She broke the embrace and motioned to her own house behind the patch of grass and tree. "Ravage will be moving in within the week. And he'll be missing Soundwave, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy and the rest of his teammates."

Raynar paused for a moment. "Ravage is moving in?" he asked, his face screwed up in confusion. "Ravage, the Vornskr?"

Lusa paused and her eyes narrowed. For a moment, she appeared to wear her armor and ready her blaster rifle in Raynar's vision. "Yes, the one who saved my life and fought beside me all throughout the counteroffensive. Why?"

The young man shrugged and a sneaky grin split his still-boyish features. "Just checking, Lusa." He thought for a moment and his expression soured somewhat. "HK's not gonna be around, is he?" He held his hand to his forehead and his head darted around quickly.

A short laugh escaped Lusa's mouth. "I don't think so, Raynar. He's off at Yavin IV with Revan and Bastila, from what I hear." A sneaky grin crossed her face. "So he can pop in at any time, actually!"

A sigh escaped Raynar's mouth and he dropped back down to the grass. "Oh, how… nice," he muttered. "Just make sure Ravage is around when HK is, all right?"

A sudden growl from the shadows almost sent Raynar into orbit. "I'll only charge minimal amounts for bodyguard duties," Ravage said, emerging from out of nowhere and stalking over to Lusa. His leg servos hummed as he circled around several times before settling down next to her. His external audio pickups waggled back and forth a bit as he settled down.

Raynar steadied his breathing before sitting down. "Thanks, Ravage." He looked over to Lusa. "I'll be around a lot more, now that the Bornaryn Trade Fleet's opening up a port here at the Tagon Heights." He dug his boot into the dirt. "I made sure it was set up at the last meeting…"

Lusa smiled and rose to her feet. She trotted over and knelt down, hugging Raynar tightly. "Thanks," she said. "I'd get lonely without my old friends. No offense, Ravage."

A low chuckle came from Ravage's vocalizer. "None taken."  


* * *

_The Tagon Heights_  
Ironhide scratched his head, producing a low-pitched _screech_ as he pondered the four-legged vehicle. "This' is the main land vehicle the Imperial Army uses?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

Fellow Cybertronians Jazz, Skywarp and Ruckus stood in a semi-circle around the dented and slightly-rusted warrior. "Sure is," Jazz said, the visor covering his optics flashing. "An all-terrain armored transport, or AT-AT." He leaned over and examined the legs, scanning them. "Pretty wobbly, wouldn't you say?"

Skywarp placed his hands on his hips ands shifted his stance, his internal gyroscope keeping him steady. "One good push and it'll topple over," he observed. "And it's got more blind spots than Starscream or Prowl for practical jokes. And I should know."

Ruckus walked around it, his servos twitching slightly. His torso and shoulder-mounted missile launchers were tan-colored, while violet armor covered his limbs. "What a piece of slagging junk!" he shouted, his arms waving a bit. "If this is the height of their technology, it's a-"

"Will you stop shouting?" Skywarp yelled, oblivious to the irony. "Honest to Primus, Ruckus. Can't you hear yourself, or are your audio pickups burnt out from your voice?"

Jazz stifled a chuckle. "So you were the one we could pick up ten kilometers away during the Great War." He shook his head. "Glad those are just memory files nowadays."

Ironhide nodded, then turned his optics back to the AT-AT. He nudged it with his hand, but expelled gas when it teetered a bit. "Stop it!" he shouted. "If this thing gets destroyed, Bastion will have my chassis!"

Jazz placed one hand on the main body and another on the head-like control cabin, steadying it. "You don't know your own strength," he quipped. "Why'd they send this here anyway?"

The old warrior shrugged, his shoulder armor bobbing a bit. "I think they want to see if we can improve it in any way." A screen popped open in his visual range and a list scrolled down-a long list. "I'm not even sure how to organize it properly…"

His head suddenly popped up as a smaller Cybertronian walked over. His IFF transponder quickly identified his name and function. "Hello… Armorhide. What can I do for you?"

A Cybertronian with a stocky, blue-and gray armored body with wheels mounted on his arms and translucent kneecaps walked up. His chest plate resembled the front end of a cargo hauler, split along the front. "Sorry, sir. I've been ordered to remote-pilot this vehicle to a cargo ship at landing pad 324."

Skywarp looked him over. "You're from after the Great War," he said. It wasn't a question.

Armorhide turned his head and focused on the seeker. "That's right! I was sparked by Vector Sigma a standard week ago. This is my first job outside of Primary Programming!" He held up his right arm and a small panel opened up. Almost immediately, the AT-AT lurched to life and began ambling behind Armorhide as he walked slowly next to it.

Ironhide watched him go, an almost wistful look on his face. "No memory of the Great War besides that learned in Primary Programming. I never thought I'd function long enough to see the cycle."

Skywarp tracked the young one as he walked off. "Neither did I, Ironhide. I'm glad, and now I almost feel all of my fifteen million years. Do you feel your seventeen million?"

Jazz, Ruckus and Ironhide all focused their optics on the prankster and jokester. "Shut up, Skywarp!"  


* * *

Please read and review.


	26. Chapter 26

Imperial warlord-Thanks. :)

And now... it is over-finished![/furman] Hope you all enjoyed. Yes, sorry for leaving you dangling. ;) Hopefully sometime I can get back to this. Thanks to all my readers.

Here we go!

Chapter Twenty-Six: Final Plans  
_Deep Space_  
Cyclonus dropped out of hyperspace with a flash of croneau radiation. His sleek, violet-colored hull blended in with the surrounding void as he coasted along. His powerful subspace transceiver quickly tapped the holonet and he began downloading vast amounts of data, looking for some way-any way-to cause as much havoc as possible before he was inevitably destroyed.

He harbored no illusions about a miraculous victory and annihilation of the galaxy at his hands. No, all he could hope for was to destroy as much as possible before the Cybertronians and organics melted down his chassis and snuffed his spark.

_"Rebuilding of Duros' infrastructure continued, with a definite eye to conservation of their environment. One spokesman said it was the only good thing to come out of the Vong Incursions…"_

"In a speech today, Chief of State Triebakk indicated that unless necessary, he'd only serve one term. The Wookiee disparaged Palpatine and Borsk Fey'lya, stating he'd step down when the time was right…"

"Rumors of unrest among Vong settlements on Dathomir persist. Former High priest Harrar dismissed such rumors, stating-"

Cyclonus' engines powered up and his navigational computer calculated the coordinates for Dathomir. He swung his nose around before his entire hull elongated, snapping forward with a flash as he entered hyperspace.

* * *

_Dathomir, Vong Settlement 1138_  
They trickled in, in groups of two or three. Not all at once, thank the Gods-if they ever existed. The Leader did not take the word of some filthy Jeedai in matters of religion. His single eye looked out at the thirty of his brethren crammed into his small hut. "You all know why we're here," he began as they settled down. "We are the last true Yuuzhan Vong, the last true members of our race!"

He waved a scarred arm at the door. "Those traitors and cowards out there do not deserve the name 'Yuuzhan Vong, nor will they deserve our mercy when we overthrow the infidel government and wipe them from the galaxy!" He shook his hand, "Are you with me?"

"Yes!" the thirty shouted, standing up and snarling.

The Leader sneered, his twisted and pitted face even more ugly in the torchlight. He leaned forward. "Then we shall begin at Coruscant, Duros and a dozen other planets. And there we shall lay the foundation for our eventual victory."  


* * *

Cyclonus exited hyperspace on the dark side of Dathomir, inserting himself quickly into orbit. Although security had been increased considerably over the past month, he still found it laughably easy to slide by two old _Strike_-class cruisers with his engines off, inertia sending him coasting by.

His sensor swept the frontier planet below, quickly picking out Vong life forms from the rest. The vast majority were concentrated near the foot of a rather imposing mountain. Mapping subroutines quickly identified it as 'Singing Mountain'.

The spawn of Unicron entered the atmosphere, leaving behind a fiery trail as he penetrated the layers of gas. The darkest void of space turned slightly lighter, the stars wavering as he dove deeper. He soared over darkened plains and herds of wild rancors until he approached the imposing edifice of Singing Mountain.

A short cry of surprise came from him when his sensors picked up five Cybertronians-five _powerful_ Cybertronians. He transformed and touched down, his IFF transponder identifying them as Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop. He recalled his oxidizing laser pistol from subspace and grimaced, feeling that his final stand might be here and now…

Grimlock stomped, shaking the ground with every step. Swoop flew overhead while the other three Dinobots brought up the rear. "Cyclonus here," he snarled. The brutish warrior raised his energon sword and swung it, slicing through the air and leaving a reddish afterimage. He leveled it at the one of the three humanoids standing next to him. "Big problem for you, Nas Choka."

Nas Choka, former Warmaster, looked up at Grimlock before glancing at the village. "My task is more difficult, but if you think I'll falter, you're mistaken, Grimlock." He started walking to the Von village, but paused after a few steps. "Wait, what about this Cyclonus? Will you hold him at bay for me while I stop Czulkang Lah?"

Jaina Solo stepped forward and ignited her lightsaber. The violet blade washed out most of the color on her face. "We'll stop him for you," she said. "Right, Zekk?"

Her fiancé stepped forward, his own lightsaber also ready. "Oh, yeah. Spawns of Unicron are a Jedi's specialty," he quipped. "Now get going, Nas Choka. We'll watch your back."

The two Jedi moved forward into the night, swallowed up by the darkness save for their lightsabers. Both of them used the Force to enhance their vision as they bounded and leapt at the spawn of Unicron.

* * *

Nas Choka quickly entered the outskirts of the village, darting from house to house. He glimpsed his brethren hiding behind windows and peeking out from doors as he made his way to Czulkang's house. It wasn't hard to spot, being the largest one in the village. "Czulkang Lah!" he shouted, arriving at the stoop. "Come out and face me as a Warrior, not as a saboteur, slinking around in the underbelly of Coruscant!"

Silence reigned for a full minute before the door opened and the aged warrior, last of Domain Lah, stepped out. "So the traitor shows himself," he sneered. His followers exited behind him, streaming out of the house. Czulkang clenched his fist and shook it. "We will not be denied, for the Gods-"

"do not exist!" Nas Choka yelled, interrupting him. "Remember the images of the Dark God Unicron? I was there on Yavin IV when he attacked, Czulkang! I saw form afar his terrible visage, and I knew then and there our beliefs were false and that the _Jeedai_ Revan was correct. And it didn't matter, because we are who we are."

A short bark of laughter came from Czulkang. "Does not matter? Of course it matters, Nas Choka!" He thumped his supportive armor, a dull _thud_ emanating from it. "We must reclaim our destiny, our birthright!"

Nas Choka's feet slid apart and he raised his arms, his fists clenching. He and Czulkang circled each other as a crowd gathered around. "If you continue with this little rebellion, we'll be wiped out," Nas Choka hissed. "I will stop it here and now!" he yelled, lunging at the old warrior.

Czulkang grabbed his arms, hip tossing him to the ground in a fluid motion. "I saw that one coming a kilometer away, young fool. Did I leave enough Pits on you in class?"

The Warmaster rolled with the impact and sprang to his feet, charging Czulkang again but stopping just short of his reach. ""Oh, you left enough for me to learn from them, old master. I also learned some new tricks!" His hand flexed and a durasteel knife sprang out of his sleeve. He grabbed it from the sheath and threw it at Czulkang's right foot.

The knife embedded itself hilt deep in his foot and the ground, pinning the old warrior there. Greenish blood oozed from the wound and a snarl of pain escaped Czulkang's lips. He swiped at Nas Choka as he dodged in, escaping his grasp and tackling the elder warrior to the ground.

Spittle flew from Czulkang's lips at the impact. He rolled a bit, but the Warmaster was quicker. Nas Choka soon had his fingers around his throat. "Do it," he pleaded. "Let me see my son and grandson again."

A snarl came from Nas Choka's throat and he reared back before cuffing Czulkang across the face. "No," he snarled, his face twisted. "That is the easy way out, Czulkang Lah. You shall live." He sprang to his feet and advanced upon the crowd of rebels. They stepped back as he walked forward. "Leave. The War is over, and we lost. Now we learn to live with defeat-with actual peace. If you cannot do that…"

The rebels broke apart, melting into the crowd. Nas Choka walked over to a now-crying Czulkang and held out his hand. "Help me, Czulkang Lah. Help your people."

Czulkang Lah of Domain Lah, former Warmaster of the Warrior Caste, looked up and hesitated for the briefest of heartbeats before grabbing Nas Choka's hand and allowing himself to be helped up.  


* * *

Jaina rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding a stream of energy from Cyclonus' weapon. "Little help, Grimlock!" she shouted.

A dozen meters away, Grimlock stood with his arms crossed, his mouth plate almost seeming to be in a smirk. "You big, bad Jedi! Surely you handle little Unicron spawn!"

Zekk leapt at Cyclonus, his orange-bladed lightsaber swinging and carving a shallow gash in his violet chest armor. "Hey, I wouldn't mind a few rockets here and there!" he shouted as he landed with a bone-jarring _thud_.

Grimlock sighed and hefted his double-barreled rocket launcher. "Oh, all right. Dinobots, cover fire!" He moved forward as Sludge fired his laser rifle and Snarl's missile launcher fired at Cyclonus, boxing him in on both sides. Swoop jumped up and transformed into hawkbat mode, his wing mounted missile launchers armed and ready.

Jaina and Zekk ran to Cyclonus' back, completing the enclosure. The air warrior had no place to go as the brutish Dinobot commander moved in, weapons ready. He fired off a burst from his oxidizing laser, but it glanced off Grimlock's golden-hued chest armor and bored into the ground. Grimlock's red-tinted visor glowed brightly as he swung at Cyclonus' arm with his energon sword, slicing through the shoulder armor and severing the limb.

Damage reports scrolled across Cyclonus' vision as he stumbled back. "N-no, you're an Autobot!" he shouted as Grimlock kept pace with him. He opened his mouth to speak again, but anything he might've said was cut off when Grimlock impaled him with his sword hilt-deep in his chest.

"There no Autobots anymore," Grimlock said as Cyclonus' optics went dim and his servos and motors died. "No Decepticons either. And now, no you." He lowered his sword and let Cyclonus slide off it. "We need trash removal."

Jaina shuddered at the inert chassis. "So, looks like it's finally over," she said to Zekk as he walked over.

The young man looked over as Nas Choka walked back to them. "Yeah, it does indeed."

* * *

Epilogue  
_One month later, Yavin IV Temple's healing wing_  
Tenel Ka glanced to the door and shifted in her seat. She turned to Jacen and shook her head. "I will not be ready for this, and that is a fact."

Her husband, lover and best friend took her organic hand in his and smiled. "You will be, Tenel Ka. And you'll be a great mother." He leaned back and grinned. "I have foreseen it."

She slid her hand out of his grasp and punched him in the arm-hard. "Don't joke like that, Jacen. I have my doubts about my suitability as a mother."

Leia leaned over from her chair across the waiting room. "Don't worry, Tenel Ka. I had the same fears when Jacen and Jaina and Anakin were born. It's actually-oh, Han. Will you stop pacing?" she said, looking and glaring at her husband at the far end.

Han stopped in mid-stride and shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it. Someone's gotta pace. It's the unwritten rule of waiting for news in a hospital. Right, Luke?"

The Jedi Master turned to face his brother-in-law and walked away from the balcony where he was talking with Optimus Prime and Elita One. "I wasn't aware of that," he said. "Did you download anything like that, Optimus?"

Prime's head tilted slightly and he rubbed his mouth plate, producing a slight scraping sound. "No, Luke. I don't believe so." He looked over at a door to his left. "Are all organic birthing procedures this laborious and painful? I can feel Bastila's pain even without the Force."

Elita nodded. "I'm glad Cybertronian reproduction's so much simpler than this. What agony she must be going through."

Mara waved her off. "Oh, it's not _that_ bad! And she's probably-"

All Force-sensitive beings glanced to the door as it opened, allowing Jedi Master Cilghal to exit. The Mon Cal healer nodded slightly. "Mistress Bastila has given birth. Please, only a few at a time. And my apologies, Optimus and Elita, but there's no window for you to look into."

Prime held up his hand. "Thank you Cilghal. I have an appointment with Tionne anyway." He nodded to everyone before turning away and taking a few steps from the building before transforming into his juggernaut alternate mode. The Matrix Bearer sped off, turning a corner and vanishing.

Elita watched him go before speaking up herself. "And I have to head back to Cybertron, myself." She smiled at everyone before dashing off herself, transforming into speeder mode.

Luke saluted Prime before he, Mara with Ben, Talo and Brianna entered the room. They found Revan sitting next to an exhausted-looking Bastila, who had a tiny little baby in her arms.

Talo grinned and patted his old friend on the shoulder. "Well, this is a joyous occasion!" He leaned over. "Hello, Conner. I'm Uncle Talo."

Mara shot him a look while Ben fussed in her arms. "You two are brothers?"

The Jedi Master shrugged. "Well, close enough."

Luke's eyes seemed to glaze over. "He shall be powerful, and a great Jedi." His words caught in his throat as he noted everyone staring at him. "Sorry, but I think everyone knows how visions just creep up on you."

Bastila chuckled weakly. "No problem, Luke." She looked down at Conner and sighed. "Hello, my son. I'm so happy you've arrived." A sigh of contentment escaped her lips. "Now, hopefully, things might settle down for a bit."

Revan nodded, his fingers entwined with Bastila's. "The Force and Primus willing, my love. It will be.

* * *

_Kaion_

Space yawned open, a jagged tear ripped through the fabric of reality. An onyx-colored... _thing_ from a time before tumbled through, flames all around. It stood up, blood-red optics surveying the still-scarred metalscape outside the former Decepticon stronghold. **"My master lost,"** The Fallen said. His form wavered, bulk flowing around him as he transitioned between modes. Soon, he hefted a much-thicker arm, one tipped with a long blaster cannon. **"Still, I can cause much damage, much misery here...**"

His head canted up to the sky and the worlds beyond. **"It is time, Jedi... to Fall."**

**The End... for now  
**


End file.
